The Missing Keepsake
by Naked Doll
Summary: The words 'anything is possible,' never existed in Janelle's book...But when she finds her old life stripped away from her in an electical storm, Jenny comes to find new friends & new beginnings in her future...GreedLingxOC Rated M for Lemon/smut ;3
1. Chapter 1 Wonderland

**Yes, yes I know, I said I was doing a bunch of other stories but I'm feeling for something else write now, plus I'm still working on it, it ain't easy after getting a 3 month notice neh? lol anyways, This is a ling yao story as everyone can plainly see hehe! And! This is only the first chapter, a prologue if you will like the Greed story, but the next one is full of Ling so tell me what you think & I'll keep going with it...I know there are probably some errors & stuff & it may sound alittle depressing & corny, but like we say 'what's a story without conflict?' **

**Disclaimer (as always): I don't own FMA or the Brotherhood, although I have seen both the old one from 2003 & the current one starting in 2009 I believe is what I read...I'm not sure don't quote me or anything lol, I just like the anime itself! Now if only I could get my hands on the manga...I only own I think book...14? It's the one where Ling accepts Greed and all that...you know! Anyways! Enough talking from me! On with the show!**

**To those waiting for the Greed chapter it should be out today or tomorrow if you're still looking forward to it, & Kimblee's lemon is finally finished! So enjoy! =3**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter I : Wonderland<span>_**

* * *

><p>"It's been raining for the past week now, when is this crap going let up? I'd like to go back to school or <em>something<em> eventually. I'm starting to loose my mind being stuck in the same house all day…" Janelle muttered to herself as she packed up her back pack for tomorrow nights sleep over.

Her & her friend, Molly, were tired of waiting for the rain to stop, and decided that for the entire weekend they were just going to stay with one another, knowing that the weather man had implied that the rainy weather would finally calm down sometime in the next few days. But really who knew, mother nature worked in mysterious ways, yet! None the less, & needless to say, Janelle was tried of being at home…_Alone_.

Her family had gone out on a trip to Modesto to visit some old friends her & her mother had grown up with, but since her mother never really gave her the invitation to come along for the ride, Janelle figured she stay home & enjoy some anime in peace for once. Now that her two annoying brothers were out of the house, it was tranquil for once in her little world. She couldn't help but snort at the thought of them terrorizing her room while she would be at school trying to get her grades up in Science, & everything else she seemed to be falling behind in.

It wasn't her fault! After finally dealing with her _ex_-boyfriend, & his habits of trying to hold her as property, etc. She could finally focus on the things that really mattered…Her studies & stories she liked to write. Those two things, & besides the only friend she had in the world were the only hobbies she had to keep her occupied with the rest of the world around her…

Truthfully she hated the world she lived in, people were fakes, wars were occurring every couple of years & for the stupidest reasons…People were starving & no one wanted to help. Yeah, sure there were shelters, & things, but no one bothered to even helped themselves. They were all too much of scared, selfish, manipulative, fake bastards that only befriended you if you had something to give. In Janelle's case, everything. She was too damn nice, honestly. She always tried to make everyone else happy, except herself.

Molly, no matter how many times she'd say it, tried her best to ease her friends pain, but the truth behind the brunette's sorrows ran so deep not even her only friend could touch that part of her heart & soul….It hurt too much to talk about it.

Her past, the friends she _thought _she had, & everything else she could find to cake on top of her dimming heart just seemed to make her more & more numb inside.

Secretly, and childishly (She knew it too), all Janelle wanted to do was jump into the T.V. & fall into another world to escape her own… Even if it meant leaving her family behind…

It was that bad, but she would never tell anyone that; she just dreamed it, & that made her smile enough each day to escape her reality with daydreaming…

But, coming back to reality, Janelle plopped down on the futon in her room & sighed bored as she looked up at the T.V.

She was watching Full Metal Alchemist : Brotherhood, Volume 2.

She wasn't sure what episode it was but who could keep count after watching them over a couple of times in the last couple months…It was the episode where Ling Yao had been introduced into the story, chatting amongst the two brother's about his journey from Xing.

Jane couldn't help but stifle her soft giggle when Edward & Al became mind boggled by this, & asked him what he crossed the desert for…

Then her heart jumped when they did a close up of Ling's face, "I've come to find…Immortality."

She couldn't even look at the T.V. She felt silly, he was a cartoon character! But he was a hot anime cartoon character… Damn Arikawa for making his anime characters hot!

She laughed even more at her thoughts racing, but continued with her packing once again, as she listened to the show carry on with the combat between the Brothers & Ling's bodyguards. Lan Fan & Fu….

"Toothbrush…Toothpaste… Brush, Underwear…Bra…Socks…Extras clothes…What am I missing? I've got my homework assignments in here too, ha! Like I'm gonna do it when I'm over there, but oh well…Mp3's in here too…My gum…I…Pretty much got everything to go camping if I wanted to! Ha, ha."

With a loud zip of her overly bundled back pack, she sighed with relief after her check list was complete, & reached for her cell phone to see if Molly wanted her to bring any food or money to the house.

She buttoned in her text…And waited for a response.

When one didn't come, she figured Molly had already fallen asleep since it was like, what?

…12:00am?

Yeah, it was midnight. Janell could never sleep alone, & with all the emotional distress she had been enduring within the last week, sleep was a luxury at this point.

"Hmm, oh well. She'll text me tomorrow…" She yawned, physically tired if anything, & rubbed her face upwards till she ruffled the top of her head wondering if a shower would be adequate at this point before hitting the hay.

_My back has been killing me... Fucking sciatica Eh, I guess a shower sounds good…_

She then looked towards her Emerson made television again; she was surprised to see how much she had been pondering & packing now, she had somehow mindlessly changed out to the second disc.

This time, she came to find the scene had already come up to the point where Edward had returned from his trip to Resembol, finding out that Alphonse can truly get his body back! Ling was sitting out in the hallway with a furrowed brow on his face after kicked him out of the room, which again, the girl's couldn't help but smile.

Why she couldn't stop smiling was beyond her & her control.

But after finding out the truth about Alphonse's body, the scene had come to the escape from Gluttony, & Envy after the brother's, Ling & Roy had attempted to hide away in Roy's cabin out in Central's forest, now that their hideout was destroyed Ling, Edward & Alphonse were all heading out into the forest to mislead the Homunculi away from Lan Fan, Roy & the secretly warm hearted doctor that came to their rescue…Especially Lan Fan with the act of cutting off her own arm…

She was so savage!

Janelle shrugged knowing that she didn't want to miss the rest of the disc & pushed the pause button as she walked past her T.V. to stroll into her bathroom.

It was small, but cozy, & it was never too much for her to handle when it came to keeping it clean & tidy. That's how she liked it, damn it!

Curse those brats… She smiled, a little sarcastically at the thought of the two rug rats known as her brothers again, but quickly pushed it away as she removed her clothes & jumped into the heated shower awaiting her.

She wasn't going to let anything stress her out. Even the smallest of things. It wasn't like she hated her brothers, it was just…Well, they were her brothers! The middle child, Kota, was a down right into himself, snotty, loud, bossy, bully arrogant little prick that Janelle wanted to bitch smack him back to his senses.

But every time Janelle tried putting her foot down, their mother always gave some new excuse about their father now being around…

Whether true or not though, Janelle found that no reason to act the way he did…mean…

For the other, he wasn't so bad…He was the youngest, Shinta. He was the hyper one, & always all over the place. He was also the only that usually left the mess in places & then blamed his brother for it. Considering Jane could actually with stand him, was enough to say that she really did sympathize with him as well.

Besides her being the black sheep in her family, Shinta was the second to be black sheep when it came to attention. He deserved the most since he was the youngest, but her mother, was a skeptical one.

It reminded Janelle of nothing more than those fakes & flakes she use to hang out with, so when it came to sympathy for her mother…There was none…

Not a trace…

The history they shared could've had been called a lot of things…

Betrayal…Would be the most accurate word to use.

What most people have with their mothers is trust, love, compassion, comfort, & safety…

Jane had none of those…

And even if her mother were to say she did have those… Their were no honesty in her words…

She never knew she could hate her mother so…

Oh, damn she was suppose to be relaxing! She felt stupid again, giving into the emotion of rage & hate again. She the worse thing was she hated feeling so bitter, she wanted nothing more than to be happy…

She never expected anything to be perfect, but her life, it felt like chance was taking one failure after another to screw her over…She never had a good hand to play with…! God never gave her one! Ha! That was a laugh! God! What a bunch of bull crap she thought again amused before laughing softly under the fall of warm water stinging her once chilled skin & aching bones.

There was nothing like a nice hot shower to relax the body, mind & soul…

Nothing…

About an another hour passed before the girl finally walked out in her long sleeve silk blue Pajama's while drying her soaked with her towel, & with another touch of the DVD's play button the show un-paused itself, & continued on where it she had left it.

Janelle sighed tiredly sitting on the bed now that she was finally feeling the weight of sleep weigh on her eye lids & the sense of calmness over take her form…

_Maybe I should just finish it in the morning…I'm not leaving until noon…_

That quick thought process gave Janie the body power to lift herself up off the bed again, only to be startled by the lightening booming and clashing just outside her window…

It was so close her ear drums popped at the sound of its crackle at the ground outside her home. Her body couldn't stop shaking from the sudden jolt, but none the less she laughed out of relief & cupped her hand over her heart…

"Jesus, scared the crap out of me…." She breathed weakly before grabbing her back pack roughly out of spite in the process to sit it down in front of her door for the morning…

But when she decided to reach for the player to stop the DVD player…Another strike of lightening hit…

This time it hit the electrical box just outside her house …

Now, in most cases you'd think the lights would've just gone out & Janelle would've been left in the dark until the next morning.

But that wasn't the case…

Oh no, no, no. This was something straight out of a poltergeist!

The minute that lightening hit the electrical box, the energy within the cord back fired the electricity back into the girl's DVD player, causing an electrical charge around Janelle & her DVD player…

Then…The light consumed more…It brightened the room till it was nothing but in a total white void…

"Wha-What the…Holy hell…" Janelle's eyes widened in shock & fear, not knowing whether she was about to feel a volt of electricity through her or whether she was about to die from the shock of the electric storm, but suddenly…

In that moment….

Somehow, someway…

She began to deconstruct into thin air.

"Oh fuck!" She didn't even have time to react, she was too scared of what was happening!

Was this really happening?

Did she fall asleep in the shower?

Dear God, what the fuck in all mighty hell was happening to her?

With a soft gasp into the air, the back pack, the DVD player, & Janelle disappeared from the world of reality, & imploded into nothing…

At least…That's what she thought…

Her eyes closed shut just in time to open them back up at the sound of nothingness…

Again it was nothing but a white void that she stood on. There was no more rain, no room, no nothing!

Except…For a very familiar, enormous door…

"No fucking way…" She muttered in a shaky voice.

Her mind was going to fast, & she didn't want to believe, or more rather, she couldn't believe was in front of her…

It was the same door in the show…

The Gate of Truth…

"So, a new comer, eh? How exciting…"

_That voice…Is that…? It can't be…This world isn't real…It can't be real…_

Janelle didn't want to turn around…She knew exactly who it was, & feared in believing what was going on around her .

She had to believe she was dead; but then again, how could she be in front of 'truth' itself if that were the case?

"Hi-ya…" He chuckled smoothly, grinning…

"Truth?" She asked quietly only getting the shadow to tilt his head with a frown of curiousness…

Then he grin widen even more, "Ha, so, you know who I am already…That's good…I take it you want to trade?"

"…" There was nothing she could really say, she couldn't speak or think right for that matter, & when the sound of creaking began to quake beneath her feet, Janelle knew that could only mean one thing…

She looked down at her hands, her pupils widened at the new discovery of her peach colored skin & the weird black outlining of her body…

_Oh god…I'm-,…I'm a-, _The corner of her eyes began to surface of salt water as she slowly turned herself to the opened door of truth now, she nothing but the vast emptiness it withheld before the snake like hands began to wrap around her with ease.

The echoes of the doors childish voices slowly volume into innocent giggles as the hands grabbed onto Janelle body & face, again deconstructing her it pulled her into its opening…

"W-Wait! I haven't told you what I wanted to give you!" She panicked. She was hoping she'd be able to pick what truth could take in exchange, but the shadow sitting before her, merely grinned happily, laughing at her.

"But dear alchemist…You have already given me something…" Janelle was confused, & at the same time scared, knowing that when she would reach the other side of whatever hell hole she would come out of, she would be missing _something._

When the doors finally closed before her eyes, the realm of emptiness began to spin with vast amounts of knowledge…

Knowledge she had never even heard of or comprehend, & meshed in with the information trying to expanding her weakening mind, were the dear memories of her world…Of her past, of everything she knew…

Then, her world fell numb and blank before a spark of a bright light exploded before her eyes and with in seconds, Janelle began to sense she was falling out of bubble of emptiness she once floated within.

She gasped feeling the drop in her stomach as the light below her began to glitter like a distant star…The further at first until she fell even closer into the light, until the light brightened with spark that resembles a big bang effect.

She was beginning to hear talking & almost a full on conversation the brighter her world became, & within seconds of finally coming face to face with the light.

Janelle felt like she was falling through a thin layer of plastic wrap when she hit the bottom of this new portal & within seconds, she collapsed on top of something soft, & warm which made an odd yelping noise when she made contact on it.

Her world was spinning, she hadn't even opened her eyes from the soreness they had endured from the halogen light that nearly blinded her to death! She couldn't even tell where she was, her vision was just that blurry and before she could focus in on anything or anyone, something hit her right on the side of the head causing her to fall back into darkness…

* * *

><p>"Edward!"<p>

"Owe…What the hell fell on me…? Eh… Alphonse?"

"No! It wasn't me Brother… I swear! Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I think so...Who the hell is this?"

"What's going on in here?"

"Ling...! Give us a hand, will ya?"

"This girl...She just transmuted out of the ceiling!"

"What..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next - Chapter II: It Be That Of An Angel, Or Not<em>**

_A new world opens up for this mysteriuos girl who fell from heaven_

_And with a fresh start the girl must find her place in the new world in order to fit in_

_But when the others show her the one thing she's been searching for..._

_Will she be able to trust the mysterious boy that can sense her ripples of troubles?_

_Or is it merely a cheap attempt to get information to the unknown?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like that, I tried my best to make it as interesting as possible, without over doing, it, &amp; let me just tell you, like I said before, Ling Yao will be presented in the next...So until then! <strong>

**Bye Bye!**

**R&R (If you want)**


	2. Chapter 2 It Be That Of An Angel, Or Not

**Hazzah! Hazzah! Hazzah! Number 2 is out & I'm revving at full throttle...And not because I took a full throttle either!...Okay...Maybe I did...But it was good! Real good! By the way, this chapter has been rewritten from the first time. Sorry, I reread what I wrote last night, & it all came out too weird lol. hey, I do these stories throughout the day & after having so many stories to keep up with...I guess my brain went- bye bye! So here it is! Again! Number 2! Remastered! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Greed/Ling or Edward, or Alphonse, or...uh, what's her name? Oh, yeah Winry! LOL j/k anyways, you know what I mean, I don't own anything that's from the anime creator of...FMA! And Brotherhood!~ La. Blah, blah, blah, blaaah...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter II : It Be That Of An Angel, Or Not<em>**

* * *

><p>Edward had just come back from Resembol, his aching feet &amp; cluttered mind made him all the more excited to tell his brother the good news that he had discovered, &amp; as he reached the top of the stairs to see his room number, he couldn't help but stopped just outside his door with this odd feeling smothering his atmosphere…<p>

He couldn't very much explain it, why he was feeling the way he did, but he believed it to be his own anxieties for knowing more about the truth behind truths, & that he was exhausted from the trip, but…Some how, he feared his assumption was wrong.

It felt like the first night they created that thing…The feel of the atmosphere changing & swirling around him as the portal opened itself beneath them…That eye of truth…

_Yeah…That's definitely what it feels like…I must be loosing my mind? That-, Or I'm just really tired!_

That mere sense of _knowing_ something was wrong was starting to get way too familiar with Ed, & with a shake of his head in denial of the odd feeling, he turned the knob to his room & walked in with the hopes of seeing his brother to cheer him up.

But what he saw was not what he was expecting...

"Al, I'm home…" Edward's voice trailed off, when he came face to face with his brother half shredded up & falling to pieces with Winry sitting next to him, with Ling & his subordinate Lan Fan were chowing down on some ramen noodles & fried tempura with 10 to 15 plates stacked on top of one another right next to them.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELL!" Edward looked over his brother frantically rubbing his head profusely with frustration.

"Sorry Brother…There was a fight against the Homunculi &…Well…" Alphonse trailed off a little ashamed at the mess he was in after the winning against the Homunculi, Lust, who he had currently fought along with Roy & Lt. Riza who were currently hospitalized for the time being because of it.

Out of all of them, Alphonse knew Jean Havoc was the worst off out of them all…He had been paralyzed from the waist down.

"Uh-, What-, how did this happen?" Angrier by the second, Edward suddenly turned his bulging eyes towards the moronic prince stuffing his face, "And _**you**_! What is it that you think _you're _doing?" He pointed at Ling with a guilty finger, but Ling just stared back at him with a mouth full of the delicious noodles he took a mouthful of.

"Eating a delicious meal." He was all he could reply simply.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" With a lift of Ed's super strength & the wide opening of the door, Edward threw the free loader & his subordinate out of their room, & then turned back to his brother to fix him properly.

"Damn it, I'll have to extend your armor for the time being…" With a clap of the older brother's hands, he touched his brother's armor with ease & with a large electric spark, he transmuted the armor as best as he could, before suddenly that feeling back altogether…

You know, that feeling he had earlier before he entered the room? Yeah, that one, but it was getting stronger…Closer…

"Thank you brother."

"Huh? Oh, right, no problem, now tell me, What happened to you?"

During the time that Alphonse & Edward were discussing & exchanging their information to one another, Ling Yao & Lan Fan were sitting out in the hallway in silence, trying to ponder on if where to stay outside for the night or find some where to sleep, but before any of those concerns would really hit the two, there was a sudden intuition ticking at the two.

They were starting to sense a strange Chi surrounding the air; by the way it was swirling around them, Ling could sense it was coming from above them.

_Strange…_

"Do you feel that my Lord?" Lan Fan questioned quietly still in her current sitting position.

"Yes…That's a strange Chi. I can't even tell whether it's human or not. It's too far away to tell…And yet, I'm not sensing any danger from it…"

Just as the prince said that the sudden Chi felt like it had consumed their own aura's causing them to freeze in place with sudden shocked expressions.

Suddenly, another sound of clashed lightening came from the room next to them…

The Elric's room.

"My Lord!"

"The hell…?"

A flash of lightening flickering within the door began to seep through under the door causing the prince to stumble a little as he stood to his feet to watch the light show suddenly disappear under the door again. The first voice to be heard in a panic was Winry's calling to Edward as he groaned in pain.

Ling on the other hand was curious to see what had happen, & with a look to his Lan Fan, he told her to stay out in the hall for a moment. She didn't argue & nodded her head as the prince cautiously walked up to the door, hearing the voices of the brother's & their friend yelling at each other…

But they weren't yelling in anger…

_Maybe I should listen in before just entering… _He put his hands up to the door & rested his ear against it hoping to hear the commotion…

And it worked!

"Edward!"

"Owe…What the hell fell on me…? Eh… Alphonse?"

"No! It wasn't me Brother… I swear! Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I think so...Who the hell is this?"

By the way the conversation was sounding, Ling was already confused by what they were discussing, so with curiosity perking his interest, he opened the door to see what all the commotion was about, & what the hell that lightening was coming from.

"What's going on in here?" The prince asked looking around to find his sights glued upon Edward who had been laid out flat on the floor with an unconscious girl laying on top him.

The girl looked about their age, 15 or 17 at most, & from what she was wearing she had been sleeping previously to be dressed in a silky night wear. But there was something else the prince had notice…

The girl was undoubtedly cute.

Yes, yes, it was stupid of him to think like that at a time like this, but he couldn't deny that she was, & within the depths of her long messy light, golden brown hair, Ling could make out her sweetened features were somewhat pale.

"Ling...! Give us a hand, will ya?" The blonde grunted trying to sit up after his back had been nearly crush by the impact of the mysterious woman & her enormous bag of stuff! Her bag was an unusual mix match of colors that didn't even look anything like a suitcase to traveling with.

"This girl...She just transmuted out of the ceiling!"

"What..." Ling's surprised gaze shifted to the girl who was now cradling in Alphonse's arms, but upon further observation, the prince seemed to notice her Chi…

It was the same Chi him & Lan Fan had been feeling for a while now…

_It was her? She was the one with the strange Chi?_ At this discovery, Ling came forward & assisted in helping the girl off of his alchemist friend, & moved her to the bed.

"Owe…My back, what the hell was she carrying in that thing? Books? …Bricks?" Edward rubbed his head only to get a scowl from Winry who was examining the sickly looking girl.

"Ed! Now's the not the time, look at her." With concern Ed walked over to the others who were hovering over the girl who popped in out of nowhere…

At first there was silence between all of them, then Ling seemed to notice something odd on the girl. There was a strange red bumped just on the side of her head like she had been hit with something.

"Hmm…That's strange, did she get hit with something when she transmuted from the roof?"

"I don't know. One minute we were talking the next thing we knew…." The brother's looked at one another seriously, almost too uncomfortable to say what it was that they saw…

But Ling persisted, "What? What was it? And don't lie to me either! I saw the lightening from outside when it happened!"

There was a short pause of silence again, but Edward only lowered his gaze to the sleeping girl, & began to think of what reoccurred the night they tried to bring their mother back to life.

"It's just…" Edward trailed off, but found the nerve to continued, "Well, not to go into any great detail about it, but when me & Alphonse tried transmuting our mother, the air in the atmosphere became…Suffocating, the room turned a dark purple almost blood red sometimes when the portal opened up to us. The whole entire atmosphere changed around us…" When Edward was finally done explaining the description of the events, he took a moment to pause before looking to the prince, "That's exactly what happened when she transmuted out of the ceiling…"

The prince was shocked to hear this news, he didn't mean to bring any disrespect to Edward & Alphonse's past, but to hear that the same events reoccurred similar to their human transmutation, left him baffled.

Suddenly his attention turned to her bag, noticing an odd cord sticking out from underneath it. Curiosity wanted to wonder over to find out what it was, so with a few steps Ling lifted her bag up & picked up the two pronged cord that seemed to connected to a black box of some sort. It only had to four buttons on the front of it, ones that were only in symbols, but the only one that seemed to have any wording was the word 'open'.

"Ling, what're you doing?" Edward noticed the noisy prince fiddling & examining the little flat contraption, & also became curious to what it was…

"I found this under her bag…" Ling muttered to him as if to keep it down, but that really wasn't the case, was just so astounded by the weird box with the cord sticking out of it.

"So, it came with her from the other side of the gate…?"

Edward was more than surprised, he didn't know what to make of it. Where could this girl have come from to be able to bring objects over from the other side…He had to admit though, that six sense he was getting earlier, seemed to have disappeared finally as well…

Was it possible that she was the reason for that odd sensation when he first arrived in Central? And if so, how could she have made it over without loosing anything.

It occurred to him then, & there that the girl still had her body intact.

None of her limps were missing, & her soul still seemed to be there if she was still breathing…

_So, what could she have given up in exchange to come through the portal of truth?_

Many questions were raising to the Alchemist's cluttered mind, but just as those questions began to look for an explanation, the mysterious girl yawned heavily in her sleep & slowly leaned her head towards the side of the pillow that faced the others.

"Brother…" Alphonse's voice turned back to his brother & Ling who turned themselves to the boy in armor; they noticed the girl was slightly swaying her head back & forth now as if she was struggling in her sleep, but while all this was happening the girl began mutter non sense under her breath as she slept…

They all crowded around her once again hoping to hear what it was that she was mumbling, but the only thing the manage to hear was…

"Mmm…Tempura…" She sighed drowsy turning on her side to nuzzle & cuddle her pillow which made the others chuckle quietly before the girl's face began to distort as if she was trying to open her eyes, & from the way she struggled to open them it wasn't easy.

"She's waking up…!" Ed, Al, Winry, & Ling all sighed quietly in relief, knowing that the girl was going to be alright…

* * *

><p>Her head felt like it was still spinning when she awoke out of conscious. God, she felt nauseous<p>

Well, sleep she assumed.

She felt like she just fell out of dream, remembering bits & pieces what happened before everything went blurry…Well, as blurry as it was, she slowly began to remember taking a shower, getting out & trying to turn off her DVD player before heading to bed…

So….What happened to her, heading to bed?

"Maybe she can tell us what happened to her…" She heard a voice speak…It was soft, almost high pitch for a boy…Like…Vic Mignona's voice…

Did she leave Full Metal Alchemist on last night?

No…As she searched her brain she slow remembered something else…The electric box…

She was electrocuted somehow when she went to go turn off her DVD player, then she poofed into thin air…And…

The more she began to think, the more she attempted to open her eyes, but they felt weak & heavy like she was still in a dream. With all her might, no matter how hard she tried it felt like it was nearly impossible to open them.

"Hey…You alright there lady? Can you hear me?" It sounded like Edward.

Yeah, that was it! She must've left the DVD player on last night without realizing it, because she was so damn tired!

It sounded logical enough, but upon further discovery, Janelle seemed to notice the questions he were peculiar…And they didn't sound like lines from the show itself.

She should know, she watched the episodes like a hundred times when there was nothing else to watch! Well, the storyline was just that _good_ what could she say?

Finally, the dark brunette attempted with all her might to open her animated, doughy golden coppered eyes.

With the force Janelle was starting to use to raised her lids, she was able to do so within a few seconds, but when she tried to clear her vision, Janelle only came to find out that her was completely blurred over.

She couldn't see much of anything but a bunch meshed colors in her sights around her; yet, from what she could tell so far was the people in bright colors swarming around her…

"Is she mute?" Alphonse asked.

Wait, Alphonse…? _Thee_ Alphonse? Last name Elric, Alphonse?

And just from the black & yellow blur she could just make out the _Full Metal Alchemist _himself! Oh god, she had to be dreaming!

She was seeing the _Elric Brothers_!

"I don't know…Hey! Can you hear me!" Edward didn't really mean to do what he did, but when he exclaimed the question in Janelle's ears it caused her to fall back to close her once golden brown iris's.

"Ai-ya…! Don't yell into my ears Ed, it hurts!" She whined & whimpered at the pulsing headache she was getting while the others, had froze in astonishment. Even Edward who seemed speechless…

"You…Know my name?"

"Mm…Sort of-, Yeah…Owe…Uh…My head feels like I put it through a wall again…Jeez…" Janelle nursed her head with her fingers tips softly, rubbing them back & forth over her temples before she ran her fingers along a bump on the side of her head. "Owe…!What the hell…If this is dream, why do I feel pain? She muttered to herself still groggy as ever as she sat up a little, letting her feet dangle over the side of the bed.

"Oh yeah! Bandages! Bandages! She still has that concussion!"

"Concussion? How'd I get a concussion?" She was utterly confused as she rubbed the spot gently…

It came to Janelle's attention that she had never had dreams that hurt as much as this one.

Usually her dreams were filled with the fantasy of her having a half decent man! She mentally laughed to remembering a reoccurring dream she had been having the pass few weeks of Ling/Greed, or just one or the other… They would always pull her into an embrace, who ever it being at the time, & passionately kiss her…As if easing her heart's aching pain she would already feel when she was awake.

As much as it did ease some pain though, it was a stupid dream that wouldn't leave her alone apparently!

She hated it because it wasn't real… _He_ wasn't real. It was silly to have a dream about a make believe person.

"Well, you transmuted out of the ceiling…" Edward stated carefully as he pulled the desk chair up to the bed to take a seat across from the delirious looking girl.

"What's your name?" A new voice asked…Yet new, it was _very_ familiar.

…_Is that-, is that Ling Yao? _For a split second her throat closed up & her heart froze deep in the pit of her stomach creating a tight knot of anxiousness.

"J-Janelle…" She breathed for a moment before looking for the voice by reaching out her head to it.

"Y-You're not real…Right?" The question was so abrupt & odd it left the others looking at one another while Janelle decided to grip onto the prince's yellow sleeve.

"What'd you mean?" He asked tilting his head to the side. What _did_ she mean?

"Um, Ling…Ling Yao, right?" This raised an eye & a brow for the prince. He had never met this woman before, & yet she knew the names of him & Edward right off the bat.

Sure, some knew his last name, or his title, but no one ever addressed him by his first name at a first meeting. But as Winry started to treat Jane's head, Ling finally gave an answer with a smile to hide his wonders.

Yes…As a matter of fact, I am! Please to meet you. But, have we met? I'm sure I would remember a pretty face like yours if we were to bump into one another." He gave a welcoming grin as he took her hand & extended out his hand to her, letting her slowly take it in her own and give a gentle hand shake.

Although, all the while they gave their first introductions, deep down Ling wanted to ask about her strange Chi, & knowing already she wasn't from here. Even if she may have fallen through the ceiling, her Chi gave off an odd color to him. One he couldn't distinctly call a color…

But he was tempted…There had to be a way to talk to her & ask her about it…

No! He refused to bombard her with questions just yet.

Unfortunately, just before Janelle could ever answer Ling, it seemed that Edward's forwardness was already going to beat the prince to the punch of questioning.

"Wow, you sure know a lot for a girl that just fell out of the sky." The Alchemist joked with some seriousness to his tone, getting Janelle to look at him confliction.

"I guess that's what happens when you dream." Winry was done by the time Janelle said this finally, and by this time getting the brown eyed girl's vision began to clear even as she stared down at her hands.

"What the transmuting?"

"Huh? What? N-No, I'm dreaming right now…I have to be."

"Wait, wait, hold on a second, you came crashing down from the ceiling with a large bag & a black box that gave you that concussion on your head that nearly _killed_ me…" Edward's gloved finger pointed at her head as he exaggerated the situation a tad, "And you think this is all a dream? Man, that concussion really did a number you." He snickered only getting the girl to shrug before Edward asked another question.

"What makes you think this is a dream? If you don't mind me asking."

Maybe Ling would find out a little bit about her after all…

"Well, how do I explain a dream when I'm in one…? Um-,…Okay, you guys are characters on a T.V. show I watch…The fact that Ling is in this dream proves I'm completely dreaming…"

"Huh? What makes you think…Just because squinty eyes is here doesn't make it any more of a dream!" Edward was frustrated now. He couldn't wrap his head around the girl's ridiculous conclusion.

But Janelle, being as stubborn as she was, gave Edward a challenging glare, feeling as if she was being mocked by him…

She laughed mentally…Knowing him, he thought it was bogus… But to her, she couldn't tell from reality & fantasy at this point, & with a bubble of her own frustrations, Janelle felt she had to prove him & most of all, herself, wrong.

"Well, then, let's have a test…" She sat up the best she could, propping herself up on her knees, still all the while holding Ling's cuff as she scooted over to him more with her vision still a little blurry, but little by little she could tell it was getting better…Maybe because she was waking up…?

She wasn't sure, she never remembered her dreams being as clear as they were…

"Well, if this wasn't a dream, I wouldn't be able to do this..." With out thinking, & believing that this world _was_ a figment of her imagination, Jenny took her free hand laying on her lap & brought it up to gripped onto Ling's shirt collar as she quickly crashed her lips against his, hearing a soft gasp hitch in the young prince's throat…

The action was so unexpected it left everyone in utter awe…

Including Ling….

He didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't want to pull away…Well, he did, but he didn't because he wasn't even sure if it registered what she just did to him…

And what started as an innocent kiss, morphed into an amorous one.

Janelle slithered her minted tongue into the prince's mouth with force, fitting their lips into a perfect fit until their was nothing left to do but close the gap.

For Ling, this was all too much, his head was swimming, racing a mile a minute to the girl's kiss. His eyes even opened slightly as he took in the girl's lips into his own, running his hands around her waist for a short moment before Janelle finally pulled back with a last peck of his lips before she looked to the others to await for her to wake up…

Unfortunately, slumber was taking it's sweet ass time to wake her up, but little by little, Jenny came to the realization the kiss she just shared with Ling…Was _real_.

And not like some romantic crap like 'there was real emotion behind the kiss.' no, no ,no, no, no, the fact that her lips were still wet & her eyes had finally cleared completely to see the room & people before her, _and_ she still hadn't waken up from her so called _dream_ yet, was startig to raise many quesrtions in the conflicted girl head…

A blank look suddenly fell upon her face, & so did a pink blush when she turned to look back up at the Prince who was just grinning down at her, gleefully.

"Oh god…I should be waking up right about now.." She looked back at Ed & Al flabbergasted…

Edward fell back in his chair with disbelief, & a bloody nose. His youngest, Alphonse just looked plain…What's the word…Speechless?

Janelle was starting to realize she wasn't asleep the more her mind began to race with all the events that happened probably not even 20 minutes ago.

The shower….The DVD player…The Electrical storm that somehow got into her DVD player from the outside electrical box…

Yep, this wasn't a dream.

Janelle was in Full Metal Alchemist…The Series…!

And she just kissed…No, not just kissed, _passionately_ kissed Ling Yao, The Prince of Xing!

With that being imbedded into her mind, Janelle's once peach colored cheeks turned a bright crayola crayon brick red as she slowly released the prince, & laid back against the wall with her hands over her face in embarrassment…

"Oh my fucking god! I'm not dreaming! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! But, I-I, oh fuck I thought I was seriously dreaming!"

Ling was the first to start busting up laughing at the whole situation which only left the girl even more embarrassed as she peek through the cracks of her hands, showing the others her Golden brown puppy dog eyes again.

The boys could tell she was about to cry, but Winry was the first to say something with a comforting smile.

"There, there, it's okay. It was an honest mistake."

"Oh…It's still embarrassing…I just kissed the prince of Xing! In front of the Elric brothers!" It was all muffled in her hands, but the others got the gist of what she said, only laughing softly to help ease the shyness a little.

"Hey, don't sweat it, after being hit in the head with a box like that, I'd be feeling pretty disoriented myself." Edward laughed grinning, getting Janelle to raise her head up a little from her hiding place, letting her shoulders relax bit by bit.

Then Janelle slightly felt a small fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach when he smiled at her. Like she felt safe enough that she could trust him.

Of course, it was Edward!

"Thanks Ed. That makes me feel a little better about my dilemma…" At Janelle's gratitude the alchemist could only smile, but then wondered once again…

"Say, Janelle, right? That's your name?"

"Mm-Hmm." She nodded only getting Ed's eyes to strength with the question that stirred in his mind.

"Janelle…Do you mind if I ask you how you knew Ling's name? I mean, you knew both of our names off the bat. It's one thing if you knew I was the full metal alchemist, but only a few people besides soldiers in the military really know my name."

Oh…Great. How was she going to explain this?

_Yeah, I was taking a shower in the real world when my electrical box outside decided to shock me & my DVD player to the FMA world…Yeah that sounds real believable. Considering they know nothing of the fact that they're made up characters in a manga & on a show, yeah…That sounds really convincing, right? Heh, heh, wrong! _The more she tried to figure out how to explain her predicament, the more her thoughts were starting to sound absurd…

This whole thing was absurd! How the hell did she even get here is what she was screaming in her head.

"Janelle? You okay?"

"Huh?" Feeling another jolt of anxiety hit her hard, Jane looked up at the three boys & Winry to only come up with nothing…She looked disappointed, & confused, which the others could plainly see as the girl lowered her head & gripped onto her pillow next to her with frustration…

That's when Ling intervened, "Hey, it's alright, Miss. Take your time, I'm sure this isn't easy on you." He laughed, only seeing a small smile indent into the brunette's lip, making her blush once again as she looked away from him.

Damn it, this was going to be ten times as harder to avoid blushing. Unlike in her reality, she could look at a picture of Ling at not feel like a giddy school girl.

But now that he was, now, technically real, she felt like she couldn't even look at him. And even though he would never say it, he could tell this with ease just by look at her wavering Chi.

"Guys…" Janelle suddenly started getting everyone's attention. Her brown doughy eyes searched the side of the room, as if her answer was stuck behind the potted plant in the room, but the answer she looked for was only within her…

"Um, I want to tell you where I came from, but I'm afraid you won't believe me if I even told you it…" She paused looking at all of them with a serious stare in her eyes that she only ever really used unless she was angry or need her friend to keep a secret…In this case, it was more than a secret…

"I need you all to promise me…Promise me you won't think I'm crazy until after I've proven myself to be telling the truth." Edward looked at Alphonse & the brother looked to their friends who only looked at the girl with sincerity.

Wow, this was new. Sincerity, to her? She never even got that at home.

"Alright." Alphonse finally replied.

"Yeah, that sounds like a fair exchange." Edward added putting one of his hands to his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, just as Ling chuckled & flatten his palm towards Janelle.

"So, why don't you just start from the beginning & take it slow, alright, no need to rush yourself" The prince was so gentle & caring with his words when he said that, & Janelle smiled at him before bringing her knees up to her chest to start her story, no matter how crazy it sounded…

_Okay…Here goes nothing…_

"Well…I-It's like this…"

So she told them…She wasn't sure if she should've at first, thinking that if she _would've _said something, the world around them would've exploded or something from telling them the kind of information she was spilling.

She started with how she lived in parallel far different from the one they lived in, where they were based on characters in a manga named after the Full Metal Alchemist himself.

She continued on to tell them how she was merely at home about to go to bed when suddenly the electrical storm outside her home hit the house's box & caused a static charge that imploded her & her DVD into the portal of truth…

And that was that…

After she was done she looked to all four of them only to see their eyes as big as dinner plates.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She stated simply, only getting Ed, Al, & Ling to shake their heads violently to get out of their dream like state of the story she just revealed.

"This is insane! Y-You're insane!" Edward outburst without thinking before feeling Winry slug him in the back of the head with her over sized wrench.

"Edward!"

"Brother!"

It seemed like his friends were at least on her side, even Ling seemed to scoff at the elder brother's comment.

"That's just rude, Ed. This poor girl is lost. Whether from another home world or just from home, she is _lost_!"

"Are you actually believing this, you guys? She's saying that we are _made up _characters in a book!"

"In _my_ world! You seem to be missing that part of what I said." Janelle retorted in a huff only to have Edward leaned forward with a playful grin…

"Is that so! Well then, how about a little questionnaire eh?"

"U-Um, okay." For being a little younger than herself, Edward sure had some effect when it came to a staring contest.

"Alright, now, it has to be questions only we know…Like…What's our mother's name?" He cocked a brow looking down at her caressing his chin.

"Trisha Elric…When you guys were born your parents decided to give you the last name of your mother."

Question one: correct!~

"Wow. Okay, how about…."

"You hate Milk…You have an auto mail arm & leg, Al's a suit of armor, because when you two tried transmuting your mom to bring her back it failed, little did you just recently find out…Wait, did you go to Resembol recently?"

That stomped Edward right there….These questions were baffling him to no end.

"Why do you ask?" His pupils shrank to the size of pins as he gritted his teeth.

Janelle could already see & sense his uneasiness, & felt her face tingle as the life drained from it.

"U-Um…Edward…."

"Say it!" He demanded, "What do you know…"

Well, it was too late…She couldn't hide the fact that she knew about his discovery, & with a sigh of defeat she closed her eyes tight.

"You just found out that you can't bring the dead back to life…That Al's body could be reached on the other side of the gate. The question is now, how to pull out…" And that was that, Edward hitched his breath in his lungs & nearly lunged at the girl to grab her up by her collar.

"Eep!" Jenny squeaked screwing her eyes shut as she awaited a punch of some sort, but instead he just grabbed her right arm with that suspicious, vicious glare in his eyes. Oh God, for a second she felt the color drain from her face when she saw that look.

Yeah, if looks could kill…That would definitely describe him at this moment.

"Ed!"

"Brother! Put her down!"

"She knows too much! How could she have known about my visit to Resembol? It sounds way to fishy…Did you follow me? Or is it…" He tilted his head to the side with another expression. Like he had figured something out… "Are you working for _them_!"

"Them? Them…What? You mean the Homunculi? If you give me…A chance to explain-,"

"Edward, That's _enough_!" Ling's voice bellowed a warning at this point seeing how irritant he was getting with a mere stranger. To a girl with a concussion, no less, but the little alchemist refused to let up, wanting answers for her ridiculous story.

"Tell me everything you know! You hear me? I can't trust you until you prove to me you haven't been following us." Suddenly out of nowhere, a black blur came forcing Edward off guard, to send him tumbling towards the wall underneath the window, all the while, Janelle was in awe when she came to find Ling stepping in front of the littler alchemist.

He just stared down at him, glaring at his Golden eye friend who seemed completely dazed & shocked by the suddenly hit against his face, "You bastard! What the hell did you do that for?" Edward exclaimed wiping his cheek of the bruise.

"You are an idiot!" Ling finally just blurted, shocking everyone, including Ed & Janelle.

"How dare you act like that towards a lady! She hasn't done anything but told us her story…Far fetched as it sounds…" He trailed off turning back to open an intent blue eye to the girl who was starting to blush shyly once again & turned away back to Ed, "I believe her story. It's too much to be a lie…I mean…Have you see that box? Her bag? Why would she make it up?"

_Ling…You're standing up for me? Why…? You don't even know me… _Was all Janelle could think of while she listen to him explain his theory; even if it was logically correct that she did come out of the ceiling with her stuff…

Did he even know if he could trust her?

"But, what about-,"

"Edward, listen to me…When you came home, did you feel a strange presents in the room?

The alchemist's face went blank, confused, "Hmm? Yeah…"

Ling continued rubbing his chin, "Good, then it wasn't just me & Lan Fan. We too had sense her presence a couple of minutes before she even arrived…You're a very skilled alchemist Edward, I'm surprised that you or if even Alphonse could sense it, because…Well, it was alchemy that she used. Am I right?"

For a moment, Ling looked back at the girl as if she could answer, but as she thought about it, she slowly shrugged…

"To tell you all the truth, I have no idea what the hell happened. All I know is that I reached for my DVD player to turn it off for the night-,"

"DVD?"

"Huh?" Janelle looked over at Al who was the one to ask the question before she gave a little sweat drop of embarrassment, "Oh, right, DVD stands for 'Digital Versatile Disc' but that's not important, basically that box that hit me in the head plays movies, & music when you put an audio disc in it. And not like a record player either…Well, actually I take that back; it is like that, except in my time & reality, we've progressed over the years to create new type of player. I mean, we've made all types of technology that play video & music. Even both if you wanted!"

That got Winry's attention right away.

"Really? What about auto mail?"

"Uh, well...Sort of, we…Don't really have auto mail like the ones here. The ones here seem more...Advance the ones we've made. But, we make something close to it. Not as good though." Jenny sighed disappointed, "It's sad really, we're smart enough to make home entertainment on Television, but we weren't smart enough to make cool auto mail like you guys have here. I mean come on, I'm sure we could if people would just put in the time & effort, & not make everything so damn expensive! Can you believe-,"

"Uh, Janelle, not to interrupt you, but I think you're getting a little off topic here." Ling's nervous wavered with chuckles.

"Oh, sorry, Anyways…" Jenny trailed off for a split second to grab the box nicely from Alphonse as she looked for a free outlet in the wall, "Do you guys you two prong for the sockets?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Cool, then, it'll make it easier to explain what this box does." When she finally found a socket, Janelle smiled happily & plugged it into the wall before pushing play, but as she waited for thing to turn on, nothing came.

"What the-What's wrong with it? It was working fine before when I was at home!" This wasn't good, out of all the times for her to prove that she was from another parallel universe & the damn contraption doesn't want to turn on.

"Do you think it's shot? I mean, you did say it was you & that thing that got electrocuted right?" Al pointed hovered over trying to help the trouble girl.

"Yes. Why?"

The brothers looked at one another before turning their looks back to Jenny, "Well, do you think the reason it's not working is because the toll you paid was the DVD players energy?"

"Uh? Really? Hmm…That could be it, then again you know guys know more about Alchemy than I do, & more about truth as well."

Just then, Janelle gasped so loud it caused everyone in the room's hearts to stop, "What? What is it?" The brothers exclaimed in a panic hoping to get a bloody answer for her moral outburst, but they just watched as the girl span around & ran up to a mirror to look at her reflection.

She nearly wanted to scream, but she couldn't, all she could exclaimed was, "Holy hell! I'm all animated!"

"You're what now?"

Janelle stared at her eyes first. She use to have just regular brown eyes that when they stared into the sun would realize a tint of a lighter color within them…But in this world her eyes were a light golden brown, that lightened at the bottom of her iris's. it was truly a unique color to behold for her…

And her hair, was still the dark brown it use to be, but for some reason, in this world her hair seemed much smooth, & more tamed than what she remembered it to be, & let the creeping smile tug at her lips as she studied the rest of her features. Everything from her normal cheek bones, to her dark eye brows that gave her features one of innocence.

Not that she was, I mean come on! She knew she wasn't, but from what this world gave her, she thought she looked hot!

Out of nowhere she suddenly grabbed her 38D's studying them in the mirror next, apparently forgetting about the three boys in the room that suddenly fell back with heart attacks & embarrassment.

"You would stop doing that?" Edward screamed with a bloody nose & all.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I'm so…wow…I'm mean wow, look at me! This is so cool! Confusing & frightening but cool!"

"Yeah, cool…Right...I guess…" God, Edward & the others were so confused…They were all rubbing the back of their heads in defeat at this point.

This girl was certainly strange yes indeed-y...

* * *

><p>It had been a long evening…<p>

Really, it had!

Janelle was on the brink of shutting down from being bombarded with so many questions; if it was one thing she was sure of when she would day dream about this world, it was what kind of questions would they ask about this time & place?

Well, she regretfully got her answer, & after getting properly dressed in a dark green spaghetti strap, & pair of jeans, Janelle told the group she needed to get some fresh air; although Edward was a little weary of it, the girl reassured him she would return & wouldn't run off; besides where the hell was she going to run off to?

"I just need a second to collect my thoughts….That's all." How could Ed say no to that?

So, here she was, alone on the back balcony downstairs where it seemed like it was more of a smoke spot than anything, but none the less, Janelle was content looking up at the amazingly brighten stars in her view. Never had she seen stars like this before, not even when she looked over the horizon in the mountains; there was just something about this place that left her with so much wonder…

How the hell was she suppose to get home now? Was she going to have to wait until…The promise day to go back home like in the show? That means she would be stuck in this world for God knew how long, luckily she had her MP3 player & her homework to keep her busy. She snorted at the thought of homework & turned to open her binder she had brought downstairs with her. Even if she really wasn't going to homework, she needed something to keep her occupied.

As she looked at her math & science, she decided to close it again out of absentmindedness & began to study the photo's in the front…They were all animated too…These people beneathe the folder's plastic…

_Wait…Who…were they again? _Nothing came to mind. Jenny looked over the faces of people she was embracing, or the little boys she was holding in a portrait made photo…But still her mind drew a blank…

It was like she couldn't recognize any them…

"The stars are a wonder, aren't they?" Just when she thought she had her time to think, she suddenly felt her entire world spin in slow motion

When she heard that voice, she knew her heart had stopped in the middle of her chest to stop her from responding, but instead she kept looking towards the crescent moon she was already admiring.

From behind her she could hear Ling taking a seat behind her as he too began to stare up at the same moon, smiling happily as always. His hand cupped under his chin, as he suddenly looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes.

She must've notice for the mere fact that he could see she was blushing like made as she looked up at the sky, & with this in mind, Ling could only chuckle slightly, & lean over towards the girl, "Are you still embarrassed about earlier? When you kissed me?"

Janelle's face just got redder, "No." She squeaked, making Ling laugh even more.

"Ha Ha! Yes you are! It's alright really. If it makes you feel any better, you're a really good kisser." He tried to praise to make her feel better, but it only made her blushing worse.

"Shut up Ling!" There was another chuckle from before they fell completely silence; Janelle covered her face within her hands to hide herself from the one person that kept poking fun of her shyness, but just as the silence consumed the chilled air, Jenny decided to peak out of her hands to see, Ling observing her.

"What?" She asked, muffling the word with her hands.

"Heh, nothing. Sorry. I just. I'm so amazed. You came from the other side of the Gate…From a different world. A parallel universe…That's truly something Janelle. I've never heard of such a thing."

"You sound like you want something from me, Mister Yao."

"Hey…Come on now! Don't call me that! I'm only 15!" He whined placing his hands on his hips with a pout.

"Yeah, I know. I remember you talking to that guard about how old you were…Ha Ha! He didn't believe you when you told him your age." She giggled remembering him being locked up after the Military had found out he was an illegal immigrant from Xing, but when Janelle realized the look of astonishment on the prince's face, an even lighter pink blush began to stained the young girl's cheeks as she shrugged her shoulders to him & began to fiddle with her fingers.

"S-Sorry…I might've said too much…"

"No, no, it's alright. I promise, I'm not like Ed…I won't cause you any trouble."

"Thanks. But…I know he didn't mean it. That's just Ed. As weird as that sounds, I feel like I should've saw that coming when I started spilling my guts out about what I know. Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut! What was I thinking telling him his business like that! I should've acted like I didn't know anything! That way I didn't cause this much trouble…!"

"Don't say that…I have yet, to hear from anyone that you've been trouble. If anything…" He looked over his shoulder & curved his finger to her to lure her towards him, "And don't tell Edward I told you this…But I think Winry & Alphonse are going to talk him into helping you get home."

"Huh? N-No! No, I don't want to do that! I'm not even suppose to be here!"

Ling laughed, "Well, you are here." Wow, she wasn't expecting that, but smiled none the less with a humming chuckle.

"I guess so…It is pretty cool being in another parallel universe." There was a short silence between the two before one of Ling's index fingers suddenly began to swirl around on the bench in a timid manner.

"So…" He trailed off looking up at the stars for a minute to get Janelle to look over at him with her copper colored eyes.

"Uh-Huh? I'm listening." She said politely awaited for him to answer, but when he did he had an odd look in his face…

"Um…That kiss…?"

_Oh dear God! Again with that?_

"You were hoping to wake up from your dream right?"

"Yeah…" She tried with all her might to keep herself calm, mature…But deep down she was spangling all over the place!

"Well, I was wondering, what made you think kissing me would've woken you up?"

"Uh-, I-, Oh…Hmm…" Janelle's brow furrowed & she button her lips as she pondered what to tell him…

Nothing came to mind.

"Um, to be honest I have no explanation for that. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Already she could feel her face heating up again before Ling just chuckled & leaned back with his hands behind his head, his eyes lured up towards the sky with a soft calmness to his persona.

"Well, I wish you would've meant to."

"Shut up! You don't mean that!" She laughed only to see the Prince frown sadly.

"And why wouldn't I? Being kissed by a girl is pretty amazing…" Janelle's heart nearly

"Jesus Ling! Stop it!"

"Okay, okay Jeez…Touchy aren't you?"

"Not touchy, but misunderstood. I want you to know that I'm not some chick that goes around kissing guys like that. My-,…My vision from earlier was really blurry so I couldn't see you guys . You all just looked like one big Picasso painting."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

The prince suddenly hummed what sounded like another chuckle, before he turned it into laughter. Was explaining herself…Making him laugh?

Janelle stare back at him in worried for a moment, "Why are you _laughing_ at me?" She whined wailing her arms like a mad man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. The look on your face when you found out that it wasn't a dream, was priceless." He chuckled holding his side from the fit of laughter he was having. Even Janelle stopped for a minute to think about it before stifling a soft laugh her own.

"Okay, so maybe it was a _little _funny.." She admitted.

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humor."

"I would hope so. I'm not just some grumpy old prune you know? It just…Takes me a minute to kind of…Open up a little."

"Well, there's no need to rush…" He inclined leaning back as he stretched out his arms out to the sky.

There was a short silence between the two before Ling seemed to notice the girl's picture ridden binder laying closed behind her back on the table.

At the moment, he thought nothing of it as he focused in on the pictures & realized they were of people. Probably people she knew.

"What's that?" He asked curiously. Well, he was curious about the binder if anything.

"My binder…" She sighed with a soft smile as her hands took the cardboard plastic three ring folder in her hand, only to run her fingers of the photos again.

"Oh wow! Are these family and friends of yours? You all look so happy!" Ling was admiring the photos when he said this, not really seeing the strange look come across the brown eyed girls face. Well, until he looked up at her when he didn't get answer; instead when he noticed her dilemma his face fell strange too, & with confusion he tilted his head to the side, "Hey, you alright? What's wrong?"

Janelle's face was starting to put two & two together now…

She attempted to look at every face, every smile & every place that seemed to look familiar in the photo…But damn it for the life of her she couldn't come up with names to the faces. She couldn't think of who they were or what they were like…Whether she liked them or loved or even hated them!

She couldn't remember them!

"I…I don't know…" Her voice finally broke with fear & distress.

"What do you mean you don't know? Is that your folder? And you in the pictures?" She knew he was stating the obvious, but that wasn't helping her at the moment.

"I know! That's the problem! I remember being from a parallel universe, I know that this place doesn't exist in my world…I know about my home world inside & out…" She trailed off feeling the sudden mist of tears stinging the corner of her eyes, "But for the fucking life of me…I can't remember any of these people in these pictures…None of them…I mean, yeah these two look like brothers, but they could be my cousins for all I know!" She pointed to the two boys smiling in that portrait photo she spotted earlier. Beneath her feet was the oldest & the youngest was in her arms holding her like a little brother would to his big sister.

She was utterly scared now. Had truth really taken her memories of the people she knew away from her as payment?

_I thought he was suppose to take limps & eyes & people's kids for crying out loud! But memories? Is that possible even…Oh, I forgot. Like the old Greed says, Anything is possible…_

"Anything is possible…" Janelle hardly noticed she had said that out loud and looked over at Ling to see the look of worried & confusion in his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

Janelle wondered if he would even understand what she had found out. He wasn't an alchemist, & he barely knew anything about truth or alchemy in general…How could she explain it to him?

"I…I think I might need to talk to Edward." She exhaled

"Awe, I'm hurt…"

"Oh stop, it's nothing against you, I just don't know how to explain it to you without confusing you. It's like this…When I passed through the portal of truth, & the gate opened up to me…

* * *

><p>-.-.-<p>

"W-Wait! I haven't told you what I wanted to give you!" She panicked trying to hopefully be able to pick what the truth could take in exchange, but the shadow sitting before her, still grinned happily, laughing at her.

"But dear alchemist…You have already given me something…" Janelle was confused, & at the same time scared, knowing that when she would reach the other side of whatever hell hole she would come out of, she would be missing _something._

-.-.-

* * *

><p>"I…I can't remember anyone in these photos now. Not even this girl here…" She pointed to a red headed girl with green eyes sitting next to her at a train station it looked like, but upon further analyzing, Janelle realized it wasn't a train station but a roller coaster ride called the 'Ghost Rider' they were sitting in front of.<p>

She found it weird that she could remember going to Knott's Berry Farm, but still no recollection of being with the girl at all.

She felt like she wanted to cry. She would've given up anything else other than her memories of people she now knew nothing about.

They were all strangers now…

Ghosts even…

In her mind, they meant nothing to her...Everyone she knew meant _nothing_...

"I'm so scared Ling…I don't know anyone here, & I can't remember anyone from my home world? What if they weren't nice people? Even if these are happy memories in front of me…" She stopped trying to stop the lump in her throat…

Ling could see this wasn't getting any easier for her & frowned with sympathy.

"What if I go back & it's all just a lie…" Her heart broke suddenly. She didn't even know why she broke down, but the tears showed clearly as they fell down her face, "What if everyone I knew back home was a fake…?" The more she talked the more she had to hide herself from the person next to her. She couldn't let Ling see her cry like this; not while she was nearly broken inside. She didn't know why she cried the way she did, but something told her in her heart that she was right on the money.

Why else would she be crying? It would be different it she was assuming, she wouldn't have cried over an assumption. That would've been silly, right?

"Oh, Janelle…There, there…I'm sure that isn't the case..." Ling didn't know what to do expect rub her back with a tender hand, hoping that the mere comfort of his touch would ease her; and it did, somewhat. Little by little she sniffled away her crying & wiped away her tears to let some escape onto her binder below her.

"I'm sure Ed & Al will have an idea on what to do. Don't you worry, It's all going to be alright, you'll see." Janelle couldn't really deny his positive reinforcement; instead she welcomed it as she looked up at his confident smile, & the hand that now laid on her shoulder.

"If you want, I'll help you, too!" Ling finally said confidently before pulling back his hand to fold them both into his arms.

"What? N-No, don't, please?" He almost seemed to be taken back by her refusal; Janelle, being the smart girl that she pretended not to be noticed the look on his face & blushed with shame, "N-Not like I wouldn't appreciate it…But, I just know you have your own goal to worry about…"

Ling tilted his head to the side when she suddenly gave the young prince an odd look, "The Philosopher stone?" She answered finally getting his attention to open his right eye at her.

He was mind boggled; as much as she knew about the brothers & Ling himself, he was even more surprised to learn that she even knew about his search for Immortality.

"So, you know about that too, huh?" He didn't act surprised, he merely acted casual & leaned his elbows back behind him.

"Well, yeah. I guess..."

"So, how much do you know about the philosopher stone itself then?" His eyes kept a close on her, watching as she opened her mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, she closed it shut again to look away, "Uh, enough to know that you'll come across it eventually…So don't ask me anymore question about it."

"Why not?"

"Because okay? If I tell you anymore, I don't know what could happen!" Okay, now Ling was confused. She just told him that she knew something about the Philosopher stone, but yet she refused to tell him anymore than that. What was her angle in mentioning it then?

Well, he didn't want to push the subject; if she said he'd come across it, then he believed her.

So, with a shrug of his shoulders he stood up with another stretch of his arms & a yawned expelling from his lungs, "Well, then I guess we better go talk to Edward then, right?"

"Wow, that was so random, Ling." Janelle laughed, noticing the subject turned a complete 180 faster than she could blink.

"Well, you said I'd come across it eventually…" His face turned to the side to catch a glimpse of her staring back at him blankly, causing a small smile to grace his lips, "So, in the mean time…" The prince turned himself to her once last time & leaned forward to extend his open palm to her. "We'll figure this whole ugly mess out...With time."

Janelle didn't know what to do, or what to say…

She knew Ling wasn't a bad guy, but then again, she did say something about the stone, so she began to look away with a suspicious sour look on her face, "Why?"

"Hmm? Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"That's a silly question coming from a girl who's lost..." He retorted only to have Janelle scoff at him in disbelief, "Well, it's true. He whined making the frown on the girl's face wiggle with another smile, but before she could show it, she shook her head to wipe it away just before looking back up at the prince suspiciously.

"You have no other motive behind helping me? Not even for the information of the Philosopher stone?" She purposely taunted him, to see if he'd tell her anything, but the boy just chuckled with a bow of his head.

"Mm...Not really." He replied simply looking back at her.

As much as she wanted to sock him in the face for that answer, she didn't. She should've known he'd say that, even though she _already_ told him before she wasn't going to say anymore about the stone, but eh, what're you gonna do?

"In other words yes." She finally had to grumble before slapping his hand away again.

"Don't be like that. How about this...I'll help you. You don't have to tell me anything about the stone; but when the time comes...Could you let me know when I'm...at closer to obtaining it?" Oh man, what was Jenny suppose to say to that? It felt kind of fucked up how he said it, but then again...It wasn't like she was revealing anything more to him if she accepted it, & he wasn't pressuring her into knowing more about the stone, so why should she refuse? Right?

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair, letting the long delicate strands gracefully spill over her shoulders as she finally made up her mind, "Damn it, you better not be tricking me...Or lying to me! Because I'll find out! I hate liars..."

"I never lie..." That only made Janelle sigh with a small smile as she crossed her arms over her chest before her eyes looked back up at the smiling Xingese prince to see nothing but sincerity in his presence.

She gave contemplating look to him & sighed in defeat closing her eyes & reopen them as she took Ling's hand finally, letting the boy lift her up off the bench. "We'll see about that." She mumbled finally.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ling attempted to keep up with the girl in her fast pace towards the building's back entrance.

Although, while walking back Jenny could sense Ling doing something silly behind her, and with curiosity getting the best of her she looked to see the silly prince following right behind her with his arms extended out like an airplane. She couldn't help but giggle at him, before turning back to the stairs jumbling up the steps with the many thoughts that raced through her mind.

How would she survive in the world of Alchemy when she didn't know alchemy herself?

I mean sure their was alchemy in her own world, but come on! Not like this kind of alchemy!

Without a word to each other, the two acquaintances walked side by side in the comfort of the others company... Yet, while they were perfectly content in their world of silence, Janelle couldn't help but feeling wierd about something...Was it because of Ling?

Why did she feel like she had to be suspicious of him still? Wasn't he just trying to help her?

_Hmm…_

Maybe it wasn't suspicion she was feeling, but a sense of the unexpected that was to come in her future…

Assuming she was stuck in a new world that wasn't her own, she was afraid of her presence altering the history in this one…

_God I hope not…I doubt that would happen…But I don't know yet... I don't even know where to start when it comes to getting my memories back...I just hope this universe doesn't explode from the predicament that I'm in! If that happens then I'll never get home…_

Janelle turned from her pondering mind and looked up at the prince one last time. He too seemed to be in thought before he noticed her wondering eyes on him & gave a grinning smile to make the brunette hum a giggle.

Maybe she didn't have anything to worry about…

She seemed to be in good hands…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 3: Training Day<strong>_

She tries so hard to fit in.

Surely enough, with time she can do just about anything in this world...

Maybe even Alchemy...If she had the right training...

How else will she be able to survive this journey without getting herself killed?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everybody I'm sure some of you wanted me to keep that second kiss in, but I decided it needed to be changed...Alot of it needed to be change neh? LOL anyways, I hope this is a little better &amp; until next time! *Squeaks like Tardy* (If no one's seen Greg the Bunny, then you don't know who Tardy the Turtle is LOL I recommend it! I already have the show on DVD Ha Ha!)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Training Day

**_FINALLY IT'S FINISHED! How long did it take me to do this chapter! Sorry about that, I just couldn't do it with the other Greed story on my mind, and Starrk was going to be next, but I ended doing this like I promised, now that it's here, I hope you like it and sorry again for any errors! _**

**_The next one will have more adventure in it, but since it is a chapter about training...You get the idea :3 Enjoy! OH DICKCLAIMER-, I mean Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up...So there._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: Training Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?!" Edward was surprised to hear those words pass her mouth.<p>

"I want you to train me, teach me how to use alchemy. Please? Pretty please? Pretty, Pretty, Pretty Please?" Well, he could definitely see the pleading in her eyes…

"Why?" He asked skeptical of her reasons.

"Because I have no experience in self defense, or in that subject. You and Alphonse are the only two that can help me in that category." Janelle was serious. She needed to learn in order to get home, at least that was the assumption to see if she can even learn it…

"You think you'd be able to learn Alchemy here?" She merely nodded to the blonde's question, as he brought one of his knuckles under his chin. Pondering if it would be even possible for her to do so.

"Well…I don't see why not. It could be on account that you passed through the portal and you saw truth…So you should have the ability to perform Alchemy like Al and me."

"So…My suspicions were correct?"

"Huh?" Both Ed, and Al who had been silent this whole time seemed curious about her statement.

"W-well, I was thinking the same thing. I figured since I'm in this world, I'd be able to use Alchemy. So…I wanted to see if it's true. But, that's if you want to teach me. I-I'll do my best and I'll do my very, very best not to slow you down, I promise! I'll make sure I don't get in the way of getting your bodies back, I know how much that means to you, and it's just as important as me getting home." Janelle was sounded desperate. She put her hands together, begging for the Elric's help. Okay so maybe she was.

She didn't want to be the damsel in distress, she wanted to work her butt off to be all that she could be in this world. Again, Ed was finding it hard to say no, but at the same time, he began to wonder if there would be a down side to teaching this girl their way of Alchemy.

_Well, I don't see why not…She does need some way of protecting herself, and considering the homunculi have been making appearances lately…It's only a matter of time before they discovery her…And where she's from. _

After what seemed like endless silence, Edward slowly moved his knuckle down from his chin and leaned back against the couch he sat on, "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just want to make sure. Alchemy isn't a walk in the park, it takes energy out of you, and the training that Al and I had to endure wasn't exactly easy."

"Oh I know, Izumi Curtis, right? Her training was brutal. Wait, you're not going to leave me on an island for a month are you?" With a cocked brow of worry, Edward and Al could only stare blankly at her before they both cracked up laughing.

"No, no, no." Alphonse reassured waving his hands, "That would be too much. We'll just start you out with the basics then work our way up from there. Besides, I don't think we have that kind of time to be training you on an island." Janelle couldn't help but merely smiled happily at Al and nodded her head understanding.

"Well, that's okay, if you think all I need are the basics to get me started than that's all I need to know for now. If you tell me too much anyways I won't be able to remember it all. I kind of have a short term memory…Sometimes." She lightly joked getting a bit of a laugh out of the boys. She was happy to know she was even getting as much as she was out of them, both out of their knowledge and their friendship. With only those two things, she actually was starting to feel happy, happier than she had ever been in a while from what she could feel. Maybe it was because she was hanging out with more than just one person this time…And people she knew she could trust even if they knew nothing about her.

Well, on another note, Ed was happy to hear her enthusiasm, and grinned mischievously in return, "Alright then, when did you want to start?"

"Now's good." She straightened herself on the floor feeling that her insides were ecstatic to hear he had said yes to the training, She was more than ready to learn. She was going to actually learn something as cool as alchemy, and what's even cooler than that was she was going to be taught by none other than the Elric Brother's themselves. How awesome for her, "Then let's get started…Come on Al. Janelle…?" He got out of his seat already making his way towards the door, "Right…Coming!"

The three of them walked out into the town till they reached the end of Central, reaching the grassy planes of the hills to see over the city itself…Wow, from a T.V. screen it sure was different…But up close? The hillside view of Central was beyond anything Janelle could imagine. Probably because she could actually make out the transmutation circle already just my looking down on the town.

"This is awesome…" She whispered softly to herself, not realizing that Al and Ed had caught a wind of it.

"Yeah, it's really something. So, ready to do this? Al, you want to go first, or should I?" Edward looked up to his brother's wriggling his thumb in between him and his sibling and shrugged, "Well, since she asked you first, why don't you go ahead. I can watch from over there by the tree ."

"Alright." Another grin seemed to cover Edward's face while forming a fist into with his auto mail and stepped forward with a readied stance, "Now then, are you ready for your first lesson in combat?"

"Uh…I hope so." The brunette smiled uneasy but put up her arms the best way she knew how. Okay, so she wasn't a ninja or a kung fu master, but she at least learned a few things out of school and a free pass to Karate class to know how to defend herself. And her feet were somewhat positioned properly, but considering this was the first of ever using the techniques against someone…She knew this first time was going to hurt…a lot!

"Well, your first rule in combat is always keep your guard up, no matter what."

"Okay."

"Now, I want you to come at me."

"What?"

"Come at me. You're opponent isn't always going to come to you, so you need to go to them. So, attack me, with everything that you have. After that, we'll start from there."

Janelle seemed confused. She had never attacked someone before, so this was a whole new chapter in her book. _Great…New chapters…_

She gulped back, already sensing the sweat seeping from her temples and her neck stiffened when she attempted to push herself forward and run at Edward. After warming up, she began to go at full speed hoping to get it right, but knowing on the first try? It wasn't going to happen. It never did…

When she attempted to throw a punch at the blonde, he grabbed her arm with ease and put her on her back pinning her down, getting a small gasp out her when she made contact. She came face to face with Edward only to see him grinning and chuckle, "Is that the best you can do? Boy, we're really going to have to work on you." Jan's lips pouted and her cheeks puffed when he said that. He thought it was funny, and he was purposely antagonizing, which was a bad thing when making fun of her. She hate being made fun of…Even if it was just for training.

"This is my first time hitting someone! But if you really want me to sock you…Give me back my arms so I can!" Edward just laughed again but this he pulled Janelle to her feet and patted her back for her effort, "Ready to go again?"

"Neh? You want me to attack you again!"

"Yep. You're going to keep attacking me until you actually _get _me. Once you do that, I'll fight you one on one…" All this time he had walked Janelle back to her place and walked back to where he stood before, looking back with hands on hips, "Meaning if _you _win, then we'll continue onto the alchemy studies."

Well, Janelle knew it wasn't going to be easy learning, but she wasn't expecting her training to start out like this…This was going to hurt…For awhile…

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~ <strong>

Alphonse watched for a good couple of hours now of Edward and Janelle going at each other, with each time passing Janelle always ended up on her back, stomach, or face. It just wasn't doing any good. But training wasn't training without literal downfalls. Al could see that even though Janelle always ended up on her face, she continued to stand up and get into position. He could see the determination.

"Hello!" A voice startled the poor armored boy out of his mind causing him to whip around behind him.

"Oh Ling! Whew! Don't scare me like that…" He may have been made of armor but if he had his body he would've had a heart attack from that sneaky trick, "Sorry, I didn't mean it!" Ling was smiling widely with a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth when he fell gracefully onto his feet from the tree he was hanging from. He too began to watch the Alchemist teach his new pupil and in doing so, he could see how clumsy she was getting but how determined she was tying to get her way of fighting down. She was wanting to win no matter how many times she had to fall back on her bottom, she was going to get him. The prince was quite intrigued by her will, how many times she would jump back on her feet, and stop herself from falling was definitely worth the watch. She continued to roll herself onto her feet, and dodge the sudden attacks that Edward started to throw into the mix. He gave Janelle plenty of time to get the hint to look out for these sudden attacks; and she was able to block okay so that was a good sign that she had some talent, but if anything? All she needed was a little push and some heart into her body's motions, "She sure is sharp. She's catching on quickly."

"So, you can see that too?" Al laughed a little, "Mm-hmm. But she's missing something. She seems to be one of those kind of people that need to be in a real danger in order to feel the threat that ignites the fire of fighting…."

"Maybe. But you can tell that she is taking it seriously. She just can't seem to get to the point she wanted to though because of something telling her to hold back. Like she's scared of hurting him."

"No doubt about that." Ling smiled and continued to watch until the sun began to hit noon.

It kept going, until even the sun had set.

It was a whole day of events, and after a while, Janelle could barely stand, her knees were shaking and her body ached with sores that led up to bruises. All those attacks he led out on her just left her entire being wrecked, "Crap…" She fell to her knees trying to keep her head up but she could only feel the weight of her head fall to the grass, panting in exhaustion. She was literally defeated almost with her bottom up in the air while she let the feel of the cool green grass cure her hot cheeks, "I can't do anymore…"

"Hey! Don't give up! Tell you what, try one more time and then we'll go."

"No. I can barely stand and we've been literally out here for hours! I didn't even know my body could go on for that long."

"The body is an amazing thing." She had to laugh a little, but sighed tiredly, "I haven't done a work out like that since I went to that gym and the guy worked me out till I passed out or…Was it the Karate class…?" Uh-oh, it was worse than she thought. She was starting to feel loopy and she was starting to babble!

"Look, I don't know what you're spewing over there, but if you're really that exhausted, we can always do this tomorrow, I'm hungry anyways." She stifled a giggle that was almost going to pass her lips, but she stood up as best as she could, and limped her way over to Edward. She was actually going to start walking back to the inn without help, but when she heard him sigh, she looked back to him only to feel him put an arm around her and supported his shoulder under her arm, "Come on, I'm not going to let you limp all the way back. You can barely stand let alone walk."

"Oh. Well-, thanks." Ed cocked a brow at her for a second, and studied her eyes that were searching else where, "What did I do something wrong by helping you all of sudden?" He was a little offended if she couldn't tell, "No. I'm just…I feel bad for earlier still to be honest. I didn't mean to bring up anything bad about your…Well, you know. I'm…Sorry." He was taken back by it.

How could he answer back? He wasn't really angered by it, only mad at himself for how he treated her, "Nah, If anyone should be sorry it's me. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I've just been under a lot stress if you haven't already noticed…" Of course by the way he said that, she knew all too well of what he had been going through, and nodded to what he meant, "Yeah, I could see why you also thought I was following you. That's what they've been doing…Isn't it?" She meant 'they' by homunculi, and this time it was Ed's turn to nod his head, "Yeah…" He shifted his eyes from the sunset to Janelle only to smile confidently at her, "But don't worry when they come you'll be ready to take them….Hopefully, enough to fight back."

"Gee, thanks…" She praised sarcastically, "I have a feeling I'm going to die here…" Her face fell flat with doubt, while Ed's eyes widened at her, annoyed by the stupid comment, "See, thinking like that will get you killed. Just concentrate on trying to strike the weak spots…And keep your mind clear! Keep those two that thick head of yours and…maybe you'll live."

"Oh gee thanks!" She bonked him on the head with her own, getting him to hiss in pain, "What'd you do that for?!" He exclaimed with his hair turning into flames.

Just the rage of flames seemed to make Jan break out into a fit of giggles. But she gasped when she saw Ling walking next to the two, smiling…Or smirking Janelle wasn't really sure at the moment, but giggled again while she felt her heart thump against her chest, "Oh goodness Ling! You startled me."

"Apologies good Madam. I seemed to be doing that to everyone today."

"It's fine…So, where have you been all day? Any info on you-know-what?"

"Mm, no. In fact, I decided I wanted to see how your training was going."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I wanted to see how good you were at fighting…" She shrugged and blushed, a little embarrassed, "Ooh…Bad huh?" She thought he was going to say terrible, but he merely chuckled at her, "I wouldn't say that…But you do need a little more structure in your hidden abilities."

"Hidden? Are you sure I don't just suck?"

"Yes, hidden. You're holding back, and I can see it. If you don't mind, I'd like to show you a few moves that might solve a few of your problems? What'd ya say?"

"S-sure." She didn't want to admit it but her mind was screaming that was a horrible idea! The one guy she's had a silly crush on, a _**cartoon**_ was now real. She was confused and feeling like she was going nuts just thinking about it, not the crush but the fact that this place was not reality, made her mind feel like she had seen the face of God, which in way she did; meeting truth and all, but she still had to come to terms with the new factor was that Central, the Elric brothers, Ling, and the rest of this world here was real! It was all really real!

"You don't look so good Jan, are you going to make it home?" Luckily Ed was the first to notice it, and with a sickly smile, she laughed nervously, "Y-Yeah, I'm peachy. I'm just coming to realize that I'm in a world I never thought would literally exist. I mean, this place was just suppose to be a cartoon and a book created by a guy! Now, it's become a whole new world! And that's not even a Disney reference!" She said more making a joke to herself than the others who were blinking blankly at her, unsure of what to say to that.

"Can I just say? You're. A. Weirdo."

"And you like Winry." She announced making Edward turn a beat red as steam blew from the ears, "I do not! I mean I do but not like how you said it!"

"Mm-hmm, it's okay, you'll come around eventually." She mumbled loud enough for Ed to hear her, "What's that suppose to mean!" He wailed his arms accidentally in the moment, in the mist of nearly dropping Janelle on the ground, but thanks to Ling's reflexes he was able to catch her on the spot, "Jeez Edward take it easy."

"She started it! She started making fun of me, and I-, oh damn it."

"It's okay Ling, I riled him up, I should've expected that." Janelle laughed trying to be positive about since she did embarrass him to the fullest, and with that she patted Ed's shoulder before Ling took his turn assisting the limping girl.

"Now, about that food?"

"Ling forget it, you're a free loader and you're not getting any of what I buy."

"Still so cruel are we Ed?" Ling teased just as he picked up Jenny into his arms, making he gasp, "What are you doing?" She asked timidly, attempting not to blush when she wrapped her arms around his neck for support, "Helping you." He said simply.

"Well you don't have to carry me."

"Like Ed said, you can barely walk. So, I'm keeping you off your feet. I am going to train you after all. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I'm always ready….Just-, not now." He was very aware of that and snorted a chuckle, "Come on, it's not so bad being carried is it?"

"No. But still-, a little odd."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not use to being carried like this. Most guys assume I'm too heavy."

"They sound like punks to me." Ed added crossing his arms over his head after he had stretched out his sore limps; yes including the auto mail, "Sure were."

"Well, you're not." They both said making Janelle freeze for a moment before giving a soft chuckle, "Thanks guys, that was very nice of you."

"Nice doesn't have to anything to do with it. It's just true. You're a girl, you barely weigh anything."

"Says the boy I landed on when I first came here." Jan smiled at Ed, and got Ling and Al to chuckle in harmony at the thought, "Oh yeah, didn't you think it was me that fell on you?" Al asked stifling his laughter, "Nooo! It wasn't like that! It was just because she fell from the ceiling, remember! There was more than just Jenny's weight put into that! There was also the theory of gravity!" Again the four laughed, even louder this time.

It was nice, for the first time in a while, Janelle had actually felt good when she laughed. It wasn't a fake laugh this time, but a real laugh that made her inside hurt. And she wasn't even laughing that had! She also didn't feel like everyone was putting on a poker face to hide their true feelings. Everyone was actually genuine, and **very** real.

* * *

><p>By dinner time, Janelle had her fist taste of really good food in a long while. What she hated was she wasn't the one buying he own meal, which made he even feel worse about eating the food, "Come on Jan eat up! You need to keep up you strength for tomorrow."<p>

"I know it's just-," She fiddled with the chopsticks in between her fingers and looked up at the blonde brother with a timid smile, "I feel bad for not buying it."

"Don't worry about that. I bought it for you didn't I? So eat it or _I'll _feel bad that you didn't." He countered back before taking a big bite of noodles. To be honest, she didn't think about it that way until he said and with a shrug of her shoulder before taking a big bite of he dish, "Oh my goodness…" She covered her mouth and chewing in the magnificent flavors with a smile tugging at her face, "It's good. It's really good. Better than…Something." She ponder her thoughts for a moment trying to think of a familiar trick at the back of her mind, but when nothing came up, she waved her hand and sat back against the couch, "Oh well, it must not be important, in case, thank you for the awesome dinner."

Ed and Al could only watch as the girl scarf down the food, "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Mm-hmm, I know it had to do something with a woman that's elated to me." She then looked up at the boys when she was done with he bowl, "She wasn't a bad cook, more of a lazy one. Everything was made out the microwave, nee taking the time and effort to actually put in the love that this soul food has." She rubbed her tummy happily when suddenly Al asked, "What's a Microwave?"

"Oh yeah, heh, I got ahead of myself. It's a like a metal box with a small round glass plate inside of it to put in the item of you choice. In my world, we have something called frozen dinners, and you just set the timer, and in minutes, bam, your food's good to go." Everyone seemed in awe at the sound of it, almost hypnotized.

"How do they taste?" Ed asked

"And what kind do they have?" The prince suddenly asked second popping in from the window with that signature happy face of his.

"LING!" Apparently he had been listening in too, which only made Janelle smile and giggle at his sudden intro, "Well, they're okay, but it's not as good as putting love into your food. That's what makes good food, not frozen dinners. Also, to get it to work you have to plug it into an outlet. It's not made by Alchemy. It doesn't really necessary exist like it does in this world. It doesn't come by just a clap of your hands."

"Well, there's more to it then just clapping your hands Janelle." Ed interjected sounding offended.

"Oh I know. Sorry I didn't mean it like that I just mean we don't do Alchemy like you do, we have tried, trust me, it doesn't."

"When!" Now this time everyone asked a little louder than usual.

"Way back in the day. In the war of World War II-," As Janelle continued to tell them of the madness between America, Japan and most of the world, Ed, Al, and even Ling listened intently as they became more fascinated with the world she spoke of, "Wow, you guys sure had your share of war huh?" Al sounded sad, but Janelle could only smile sadly and nodded, "Of course, I wasn't even born when it happened, but we are going right into another one soon enough. At least that's what it looks like." She relayed the last part with a shaky sad sigh.

"Why's that?" Ed's brows knitted together with what seemed like a hint of irritancy behind his wide eyes, "Well, that's another story that will have to wait, all this talk about war is bringing me down."

"Yeah! Let's talk about something else! Like the food you were talking about?" Ling's voice chirped over only making Edward mad to the point he almost fumed from his ears, "Get out of here! Don't you have somewhere else to go!"

"No…." Ling's shrunk behind the window seal with a tear in his eye, "Why do you have to be so mean Ed?" The prince added a whimper to his voice almost trying to act like a begging pup. He even sniffled like one.

Janelle didn't know why but seeing it only made he smile and look away to hide the sudden tears of giggles wanting to burst from her eyes. His expressions were always so priceless, she couldn't help it every time he made a goofy face she just had to smile and laugh, "Okay, I'll tell you." She suddenly said when she could compose herself, "They make frozen dinners of all kinds; I got to admit though, most of it's not all that great. The mini ovens they make though are way cooler."

"Your world's just full of electronics huh?" This was almost becoming too much for Ed to take in, his head was literally spinning, everything he knew as logic had flew out the window. Thee was now a possibility of another world out there in the universe, this feeling like _the fi_r_st time I saw truth, my head's about to crack! This girl's from the 21__st__ Century!_

"Yep. Everything is mostly done by machines and people, but nothing is really done with something like Alchemy, it's just not-, as-, um-, I guess bona fide as it is here. We can't clap our hands and magical fire comes bursting out like Roy's or as explosive as Kimblee's."

"Wait how do you know about Mustang? And who's Kimblee?" Ed asked a little confused, "Oops. Uh, Kimblee's nobody…" _Yet_, "But like I know you guys? I also know who the Flame Alchemist is."

"Wow….You really are from another dimension…" Ed's eyes were spiraling so bad he had to lay his hand over his eyes and set his head back to let the information sink in, while Alphonse only patted his shoulder for support, "It's alright brother just take it easy."

All the while Ling was watching Janelle with his eyes, also taking in everything he had heard and smiling as he became more intrigued in the girl, "It really is something…"

"What is?" The Xingese apparently wasn't paying any attention to Jan's blank blinking stare, when he suddenly pulled his chin away from his hand and smiled widely, "Oh! Sorry, I meant your world, I'm just as surprised as Ed! It's truly a wonder to hear of such a place."

"Oh, heh, I know to me it's not that big of a deal, but then again, I'm not in your guys' shoes." She laughed itching her head before placing her empty place on top of the others on the coffee table, and sat back against the cushion of the couch with a content sigh, "Oh boy, am I full. Thank you again for the food Ed, I'm not really use to kindness like that, so all in all, thank you ten times."

"Hey, I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I got stuck in your world."

"I never thought of it that way, but yeah, I guess I would've." She laughed and stood up again from the couch and walked to her bag of things, "Hey, do you want to see something cool?" She asked with her back turn to them and her hands fiddling through her bag of wonder, "Um, sure."

"Yeah."

"Can I come in to see it?" Ling pleaded only to hear Ed growl and then sigh when he gave in, "Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" All the boys began to huddle around Janelle, seeing that she had found what she was looking for.

It was small, rectangular, and had a wire with to ea piece at the end of it, "What is it?" It even had a little screen on it, and when Jenny pushed the button on the side, the screen lit up and a small noise came from the ear pieces, "What is it?" Ed's eyes were glowing with that same passion he had for alchemy, he was just astonished, like Al and Ling were.

"It's an mp3 player. It plays music and does other things, but um, lets not get too technical about it. I just use this thing purely for music. Here, listen." Janelle picked up the ear pieces and gave one to Ed and Ling, letting them place it into their ears as they listened to the song it was playing. Al having no ears only pressed the side of his metal head to the ear piece that Ed wore, both of them listening in and smiling. Well, she couldn't see Al's smile but she could tell by the glow in his eyes and the soft chuckle in his suit that he was.

"Incredible." Was all Ling could say as he listened to the lyrics, and rhythm, "I like the song, what's it called?"

"In my world, the band that play it is called Massive Attack. The song is called Teardrop, and it's one of my favorites." She smiled up at Ling and then searched though some more songs they began to listen to, but after she had found another for the boys, she handed the player over to Ed and left to get ready for bed.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow and if she was going to actually get serious about training, she needed to get a good night's rest.

And a shower…

* * *

><p>Back with the boys, they were hypnotized by the new deice listening to loud songs, soft songs, songs they disliked and ones that they did, "I got to get me one of these." Ed said simply only to hear his brother laugh at him, "Yeah it would be petty neat to have one. Maybe we could if we had Winy take it apart." The younger boy was more of joking than anything, and Ed only laughed too as he leaned how to turn it off, "Yeah, no…That girl would have a field day with this thing."<p>

Have a field day with what?" The blue eyes girl interjected when she retuned from her day of running around town, "Oh good, your back Winry. Did you get the tickets?"

"For what? Oh going back to rush valley?"

"Yeah, you are going back in a couple days right?"

"Yeah, I got them. How's Janelle holding up?"

"Good. Good." He hid the player in his pocket before she noticed and in an instant he changed the subject, "She wanted me to train her today, and now Ling here's gonna take over, apparently he can do better than me with the training." He said eyeing the Xingese boy with a suspicious glare.

"Oh now I didn't say that. I just said I could help her in stances, and such. Nothing more."

"Right. So Ling, what kind of stances and such are you talking about?"

"What? You think I want something from her?" Ling asked looking off at the bathroom door, "Why else? She doesn't have any hidden abilities. It's called training. Now I want to know are you just planning on using her or are you actually in it to help Janelle?"

"Whoa, calm down there Ed, I'm slightly insulted that you would think I'd tried to harm her in anyway-,"

"I'm more worried that you'll get this girl into trouble than help. That's what I'm thinking." The blonde countered only to have Winry and Al break up the tiff, "Come on guys don't fight."

"Yeah, in any case Janelle's going to be coming out soon and I don't think she wants to hear something like that. So cut it out."

"Mm…" Was all that Ed could reply before suddenly hearing the shower cease and silence the room. Apparently Al was right about he getting out, and with a frustrated expression to grim his features, he changed the subject quickly, "On another note, Al…There's something I have to tell you…"

The whole room fell silent when Alphonse looked to his brother and asked, "What is it?"

* * *

><p>From the other side of the door, being curious to what was happening, Janelle had finished her shower sooner than usual, and found it hard not to ease drop on the group. She head about Ed's suspicions, but to be honest, she was way ahead of him. From the fist time she met Ling, he had been more than interested in knowing more about her. He was a prince wanted immortality, so in finding the stone, he came across her in the process.<p>

A girl who had traveled through time and space to come to this world, who wouldn't be a little interested in wanting to know what it was like? It was only like his character to be that way, curious to see what the worth is, that's what she assumed.

After thinking for a moment, she could hear the Alphonse asking about Ed and his trip to Resembol. It was then she realized it was part of the story line to the show. Where Ed finally tells Al about his shocking discovery, and how he believes there's a way to get his body on the other side of the gate.

_The gate… _As Jan slipped into her pajama bottoms and tank top, she pondered on when she would have a chance to meet truth again. She figured that would be the only way to get home at this point, and wait for her chance to pass with Ed and Ling to the other side, maybe getting some answer from the little god boy would give some kind of clue to getting home.

_What's even worse is t_r_ying to stay incognito…There's no way I'll be able to stay hidden if I follow them into Gluttony's stomach. Because of the homunculi! Damn it, and what if he tells me there's no way of getting back! Then I'll end up right in f_r_ont of father! Oh great, I think I just figured out my own future! This is so screwed up. _After a moment of insanity, a sudden knock came to the door, startling Janelle out of her worried daze.

"Hey Jen, you alright in there? Did you drown?"

"No…Just-, freshening up."

"Well hurry it up I got to go to the bathroom!"

"Alright, okay hold you horses mister! Jeez." In seconds she was out and saw the shot boy standing in front of her with his hands on his hips, which only made her pat his head, with a kiss-y face, "You're just so cute when you're angry!" And with that she walked to her over sized bag again, hearing Edward retort back something inaudible, and did little to pay attention to it while she looked to Ling who she saw having a hidden tug at his lips. Another one of those smiley faces that he liked to wear. There was never a moment he wasn't smiling, but she knew that, she could get mad at him for being positive. Before she looked away she took a double take though, seeing that he wasn't just smiling out of contentment or for being himself, but out of the humor in Janelle making Ed mad. It was an affect everyone had on him.

Once she realized this, she couldn't stop herself from quietly giggling, soft enough that Ling had barely heard it, and in return, he looked back at Jenny and smiled brightly as he chuckled within his throat, "Whatever you say Ed." She said looking away from the others.

"Brat!"

"Mm-hmm. I know-," Out of nowhere a blinding image in her head came into her head, one of an older woman, someone like her mother exclaiming the same thing at her. And she was angry.

That was the end of it, the blonde boy closed the bathroom door behind and left the others in the room to stifle the few giggles they had left.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Winry laughed getting Janelle to smile even more, "Yep, he's still an ass, but he's a smart ass." In saying this it got both Al and Ling to snort, and Winry to cover her mouth of the fit of giggles that wanted to burst out, "Literally!"

"Lets change the subject shall we?" In minutes Ed was already back but this time he seemed to have calm himself a little more, and in feeling a little guilt, Jan apologized with sincere eyes but with a soft laugh at him, "Sorry Edward, I'll stop picking on you."

He looked to Janelle and rolled his eyes not wanting to feeling odd when she said that, and instead waved his away up in surrender, "Eh, don't worry about it, it's not like I can't handle it."

"I know." For a second he stopped and looked back at Janelle as she grinned at him, still giggling at the half joke she made about knowing. With that, Edward couldn't help stop the gentle smile that over took his face as he sighed, quickly changing the subject, again, "So, while you go with Ling, Al, Winry and me are going to head over to see Roy at the hospital tomorrow for some information about what happened with them and the others. I would let you come with us Jan, but since the homunculi are manipulating the military…Well, we just can't risk them discovering you. At least not yet, do you understand?" Janelle couldn't really say anything but shrug her shoulders with a small nod, "Yeah."

Just as she replied she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, and with a lion of a yawn she rubbed the tears of much needed sleep from her eyes, and pulled out herself underneath her sleep bag, "Heh, looks like someone's already ready to hit the hay." Al laughed softly, which Janelle smiled to, "Mm-hmm. Well, it's been fun being my first day in a new universe but I'm beat, and I need some sleep. Recollect my thoughts and stuff." The brunette bowed her head with a soft smile and turned over to lay her head on the small pillow that was attached to the bottom, "Night guys."

"Good night Janelle."

"Oh hey Edward do you still have my little music player?"

"Huh? Wha-, Oh you mean this. Yeah, sorry about that." He gave a cheeky embarrassed grin as he handed the mp back with his auto mail hand, "It's no problem, I- I just sometimes can't sleep without it."

With a switch of the player Janelle placed the pieces in her ears and smiled at the others who watched her get re-comfy in her green bag, and turned to her side, and nuzzled herself into the small pillow that made into the sleep bag itself, and within seconds, she was deep in he slumber that the others could still talk without waking her.

Not like she could hear them anyways, not with the ear pieces plugging them up with soft music.

"She sure is a soft sleeper, isn't she?" Ling asked hours into the night as the others were getting ready for bed, "What are you still doing here!"

"Shh! You'll wake her!" Winry snapped in a harsh whisper getting Edward to cringe a little when he quieted down, "Are you staying or what?" The blonde asked again this time with annoyed calmness; it was weird, "Mm, I might as well, I'll have no way of waking her up in the morning if you lock me out." The prince chuckled at his own joke, but Edward could only give an evil grin at the idea, feeling the urge of wanting to so bad, "Oh-ho you have no idea." He shook his fist to himself all the while his back turned to Ling before he pulled his shirt off.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed, so if you're going to end up arguing do it quietly please. I mean I'm right next door. Okay?" Winry made that perfectly clear before she left with that deadly glare in her eye, "S-Sure Winry. Whatever you say."

"Good. Night boys."

"Night Win." Al said happily, unlike his brother who seemed shaken up by the evil eyes she had just given him. Not just the others…But _**Him**_. "Heh, N-night." When she was gone and her door had closed behind her, and Ling sighed with a low bow of his head whimpering to himself.

"What's your problem?" Ed asked looking to him, "Your girlfriend's scary when she's mad." He put blatantly, getting Ed to blush the moment he heard that _word_ pass his lips mouth, "SHUT UP-!"

"Brother." Al warned worriedly pointing at Janelle who had turned to face them now, "Oops. W-well, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a childhood friend! I swear, you and that brunette are conspiring against me!" He threatened hoping it would do some good, but it only made Ling chuckle softly, and shake his head, "Nope, just stating an obvious fact my friend." A girl's voice intervened suddenly getting the boys to look behind them. All six eyes widened with surprise to see that Janelle could hear them with her ear pieces still in her ears.

"I can't believe you're still awake." Ling was the first to make mention of this, only to see that Jan had smiled gently to that and sat her head up with a hand, "That's because Ed doesn't know how to whisper." At first, Ed glared at Jan. Then he smirked, smiled, and laughed, "Yeah you're right, I'm too blunt."

"Mm-hmm. Sure are. And that's who you are. A blunt person." Janelle laid her head back down again, almost unable to keep her eyes open, "Ya got that right…" Edward started to say, but then took in what she just said, and looked to the drifting girl with a tilt of his head, "So then tell me this Jan…What kind of person are you?"

Spiraling into deep sleep fast, Janelle could only laugh ever so gently in attempted to answer without slurring; but unfortunately, the sleep was taking over too much too quickly, "A lost one…"

The boys looked at one another with sad curious faces, then looked back to Janelle's back, "What do you mean?" Al asked sadly.

"Mm, just-, I don't…Know who I… am anymore….Kind of hard to be you…when you don't remember…._Who_ you are." She gave one last yawn, and finally fell asleep. This time, for good, all while the others sat there taking in her words, they couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

She was right, she didn't know who she was anymore, and she didn't know the ones she once knew either or any of her past, so how could she answer? It was all blurred in her mind. Now that he thought about it, Edward began to feel bad for even asking in the first place.

He had to sit there with his hands clasped together while he let his own mind wonder about this mysterious girl, "Brother? You okay?"

"I just-…Wasn't expecting that answer. I guess I wasn't thinking about what she was going through…Being lost, scared, and without a clue on how to get home…Damn it, I've been so selfish, worried about how to avoid the homunculi and everything else, that I just didn't know how to react to who she said she was."

"Don't beat yourself up. We've been going through a lot too. I'm sure she understands."

"Yeah. I'm sure she does." Ed smiled a little, and chuckled, "I'm sure she knows everything about us." Then he gasped and blushed, "Wait, she knows everything…Even…Things we've never told anyone about…" The thought left little sweat drops running down his face.

"Now I doubt she knows that much. And even if she does, who cares? Who's she going to tell? She doesn't know anyone here." His younger sibling was right. So far they could trust her, now came the hard part. Getting to know her.

"Eh, good point. Alight, well, I think it may be time for all of us to hit the hay. Ling, if you're going to stay here, I would suggest telling those body guards of yours to get in here while they still have a chance. It's gonna be a cold night tonight and you three have an early morning."

"Right. No problem." The prince saluted him, but Ed wasn't done yet, "**And-**,don't think I'm being nice by letting you stay the night! I'm just doing this so you can help us, so don't screw it up!"

"You can count on me!" With his hand still in salute, Edward glared down the Xingese prince just before getting in his boxers and put himself to bed.

Al, not being able to sleep, only chuckled, and laid back against the wall near the door as he watched Ling call Lan Fan and Fu in for the night. He then closed the window behind him, and the two sat across from him in the spacious couches all while taking in the fact they would be training a foreigner, "Are you sure about this lord? This could become a very dangerous task that you don't need getting in you way! She could end up becoming the enemy for all we know." Fu said harshly, of course only thinking of his prince's well being, but being Ling, he was hardly afraid of the girl turning on him. He just didn't sense that from her.

He was still fascinated with the fact she was from another world, and found new obstacles that he wanted to learn, that he wanted to know. Call him the curious one if need be, but to Ling, he loved a challenged, and this certainly was a dozy.

This was just too good to pass up, "No Fu. I think you're wrong. I sense no evil intentions with her. If you want to sense anything? All I sense is fear, and wonder. Something I'm sure we're all feeling at the moment." He then looked to Fu and Lan Fan with his famous smile, "Are we not?" The two were silent afterwards, and with that, dark haired prince took a small glance over at the sprawled out girl sleeping soundly in the cone.

Already he could hear the music still mildly playing in her ears still, the songs softer and with a soft chuckle, he walked up to Janelle's slumbering form cautiously and squatted down next to her, as quietly observed and listened to the lyrics from above, "Young lord what're you doing? Step away before you wake her up!" Lan Fan whispered harshly to make sue he head, but the prince continued to listen to the song and smiled as he bobbed his head a little to the beat.

He was stating to like the song he was listening to an in fiddling with one of the ea pieces, he ended up slyly taking the player from her loose hand and walked back to his seat on the couch, "Lord!"

"Shh…" He gently hushed his assistances only to hear the next song play in his ear, and in seconds a smile lingered on his lips as he bobbed his head, "It's okay she's asleep she won't mind. By morning it'll be wrapped up next to her." He assured them as he listened on, "What is it?" Fu suddenly asked getting a good look at the device, "Well, it plays music. She says it does other things, but hasn't told us what."

As he listened on, he shifted his eyes back to Janelle. He was having a hard time not being able to look anywhere else, but her. It was like his care for power wasn't finished until he knew more about this alien girl from the stars. It was just something so unexpected in his life time, and there were still so many questions running through his mind, not one could stick to him.

She just seemed…Amazing. It was a whole new opening to the Xingese Prince, and tomorrow he hoped to get more answers.

"My Lord, Ling. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, just listening to the music Lan Fan." As he replied with the cheeky smile of his, Ling did little to reveal that he had not just been staring off at Janelle for no reason. No, it was because of that Chi of the girl's that left him feeling a tingling sensation underneath his skin. One that left him feeling that her aura in general was as different as the strange Alchemy energy around the city.

_I wonder if Ed would know anything about that…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Morning~<strong>

By six o'clock on the dot, Janelle had already been awake. She couldn't sleep, she was too busy worrying too much about her family and what they looked like. She grabbed her binder from her bag's bundle and pulled out the pictures from their slots, one by one.

She scanned them and thought really had on their faces, hoping they would be somewhat familiar by now, but still nothing came to hear. Only a few fuzzy memories remained after her trip through the portal, "Damn it." She sighed, not too loud before she placed the pictures back into the inside of her folder while suddenly coming upon her last homework assignment.

It was then she remembered a little of what she was doing before she passed over.

It was like the sound of a tick in the back of her head that unanimously brought her back to the day she disappeared from her universe.

_Are you still coming over? _Was the sound of another girl's voice unlike her own. It lit up a small flame in her heart that only seemed to blow smoke and amber into the air like a chimney. She remembered one person so far and that was her best friend, Kim.

Frantically, she pulled out the pictures, panting slightly from the sudden features that popped into her mind. The girl had red hair and green eyes, a pretty smile that seemed to always pissed Janelle off. No, not because Kimmy was pretty, it never occurred to Jan that she was jealous of her friend, but still felt a there was a reason to secretly disliked her so called friend.

Why though? Whatever it was, it already bugging Jenny to not know what it could be. I mean, it was her own best friend. She knew her for 13 years, and suddenly, it just felt like all of it was for nothing.

…_Kim…Why __**do **__I feel this way? Why do I feel a reason to feel this hurt and hate for you. What could you have done to make me feel like this? It-, it's nothing too bad right? Something stupid probably. All friends fight sometimes so maybe we had a tiff before I left. _

"So, You're awake. That's good." Ling's voice nearly shook Jan from the inside out.

She hadn't expect him to be awake already, but apparently she forgot who Ling Yao was, "For the love of-, good god you scared me." She whispered with a light chuckle of relief just as she gripped her heart to hold it back to stop it from bursting out of her chest, "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Did you finally remember something?"

"Hmm? What-, oh that. You saw my expression. Right…Yeah, sort of. I can't- really explain."

"Why not?" He asked only getting Janelle to look at him and shrug looking away, "Because it's as if-, I _can _remember things, but just enough to remember my friend's face, Kimmy. I'm worried though…When I remembered her, my heart started aching, like it was hurting more to see her, and not out of being home sick either." She trailed off looking up at the ceiling to hide the tears that wanted to fill the bottom of her lids, but in stopping them she closed her eyes and sighed, holding her hands together as they stayed by her bosom, "I think…I think something happened. I'm not sure what yet, but why else would I feel there's something wrong? I just can't think of a single thing that would've triggered my feelings of aggression."

"Hmm." Was all the prince could say, going back to laying on his side and propping his head up with a hand and elbow, "So basically you don't know if you two had a fight before you came here?"

"Mm-hmm, I just really don't like the vibe I'm getting from all of this. Everyone I can remember is depressing me more than making me want to go back home. Something must've happen before I left, or-, I don't know. It's all just too much for me because I can't think straight right now." Janelle's started to hurt a little, more than it should've and in attempting to numb the pain, she simply rubbed her temple and shifted her eyes over to Ling who was still smiling at her.

Just, smiling. After what she just told him?

"What's with the smiling?" She asked curiously only to have his smile disappear and a curious expression take his features, "Mm, why not smile? It's going to be a beautiful day today." He simply complied pointing to the window to make Jan look to it. Just as she did, the sun beamed onto the floor, and onto her form as if to greet them to the morning.

Admittedly, she welcomed it, and smiled hopefully. Being depress wasn't going to solve anything, she needed to stay on top of herself and stay strong in order to make her way through this troubled time. She just had to, "Sure is." Then, it went silent. Janelle began to wrap her arms around her legs, but just as she was about to, she decided to get up instead, "Where are you going?"

"Out. You're suppose to be training me right? So I'm going to get ready."

"It's only six." He laughed softly.

"Early bird catches the worm." She retorted smiling back, disappearing into the bathroom, "Oh, you sure are on the ball today."

"Well…" Janelle began to trail off behind the door, suddenly switching out her fabrics for the day, and making sure they were comfortable enough to run around in; considering what she had to expect, "I guess I'm thinking I need to stay on my toes. Once the homunculi know that I'm here, I'll have no choice but to fight otherwise they could try to get to my world and use its resources-, not that their any better or anything, I, at least want to be one step ahead of them."

"But your world sounds like it has _a lot _to offer. I mean-, music coming from a small device, electronics…"

"Trust me, that's not even half of it. There's a lot going on in my world you wouldn't want to see or know. Its-, just bad." She reminded herself of a small memory that seemed to click in her mind, of some things she saw on her television back at home…

"Worse than over here?" Just as he said that, he heard nothing but silence. He thought he had done something wrong, until Jan poked her head from the bathroom, and came out in some black shorts, a white t-shirt, and a black vest to make the outfit she wore, "No, I wouldn't say that…I guess anywhere is bad, it's just depends on how you adapt to your surroundings and what you can consider 'home.'"

"Heh, that's very well put Jan. Are you a philosopher too?" Jan's lips widened into a small smile while she attempted to hide her chuckle behind them, "No, but I do know what I want."

"What's that?" Ling asked curious with raised brows, only to get the most interesting answer he had ever heard, "Love and peace, man." She replied giving up a peace sign.

"Yeah? And I wanna get some sleep." Edward suddenly interrupted, startling the hell out of Janelle so bad she fell on her butt with a painful thud, "Owe…Ed…you scared me."

"Heh, sorry Ed-," Ling tried to say, but the blonde boy with his back to them merely pointed at the table near the door, "Hey Janelle, there's some money on the table, go get something' to eat, yeah?"

"What? Are you sure? I-, I don't want to just take your money." Janelle's voice was reduced to timid when she asked. It was just wrong to her to take money she didn't earn, but hey, she couldn't argue if he was offering, "Anything to get you guys to be quieter…I'll meet up with you later."

"If you say so, thanks." She walked over to the table and looked at the money…And realized that their money system was different, "Oh crap…"

"What?" Ed's voice whined, "I…um, don't know how to use Cens." She replied meekly, blushing as she took the money in her hands and studied them, "I could help you Janelle."

Janelle looked over to Al, and blushed even harder, this time laughing a little as she rubbed the back of her head, "Oh morning Al, I almost forgot you were still here. You're so quiet, heh."

"It's okay. But if you'd like, I could teach you a quick way to learn how Cens work."

"Please? I feel so stupid. In my world we just have a different system with using money. The Cens are more of the eastern culture."

"Every cultures different."

"I know I love learning about cultures." She added just before they started talking about how the Cens worked. The simpler version of it.

After the short lesson, Janelle put on her slip on black shoes, similar to Ling's, and made her way down the street with the prince already at her side.

Although while walking, she began to wonder where Lan Fan and Fu were. Well, until she looked up, and saw them jumping from building to building, _Should've known_

"So, same place as yesterday? That seemed like a nice spot, wouldn't you say?" The prince's voice was the only thing that seemed to get her attention from all of the amazing surroundings. It was nothing like where she lived, and less cars in the streets, and no sky scrappers. It wasn't like the city. Nope, this is was homey, and welcoming. She really liked it.

It reminded her a little bit of Germany, being so spacious with luscious hills and mountains, and streams, "Sure. Sounds good." After answering, Janelle pulled out her mp3 player and began to scan through the music as they walked to the spot-, well until Ling started to lurk over her shoulder, watching intently at what she was doing.

It didn't bother her at first, but when she finally found a song, he leaned his head against hers to make her turn a little red, "Ling?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you're in my bubble."

"You're what-, oh! Sorry! I didn't realize I was making you uncomfortable." Janelle flinched and gave him a funny face, "Well, not so much as make me 'uncomfortable,' but-, I don' know, there's just something about people being so close to me that makes me…" She trailed off. She didn't know how to tell him that it frightens her.

A small tinge of her heart felt guilt and yet at the same time it felt withered and abused, giving Jan the idea that something had made her feel that way. What other possible reason would there be? "Just-, never mind. So, you still haven't told me how you were going to train me. And don't tell me it's a surprise." She warned only getting Ling to chuckle, "My, my, not even on the grounds yet, and already rambunctious."

"Damn skip-a-dee-doo-dah I am."

"Skip-a-what?" Looking at his face with slightly widen eyes, Janelle could only lower her head with a small shake of her shoulder, indicating she was giggling at him, "Don't worry about it." She stopped for a moment, but as they continued to walk together, she decided to tell Ling a little of what he wanted to know… "Back in my world…We have these things called movies. A man name Walt Disney wanted to make cartoons and named the company that made them after himself. He also made a theme park filled with rides and stuff. Is expensive there, but a ton of fun."

"You don't say." He laughed ecstatic, more curious about her world than before now, "Yeah. Um, that picture you saw of my friend and me, that huge thing in the background is a good example of what most 'theme' parks have in them."

"Are they any fun too?"

"As long as you're not afraid of getting strapped to a small seat going at more than 100 miles an hour."

"Really! That fast?"

"Eh, close enough. I don't know I was just picking a random number." She admitted laughing ever so softly before looking back up at the body guards who were still leaping pass buildings to follow them, "God Ling I knew that Lan Fan, and Fu followed you everywhere but this is just creepy. At least to someone that's not use to it." She joked more or less, but still, it was a little weird to her. It felt like stalking, even though they weren't!

"I know, I had to adjust to it as well as a child, but Lan Fan and Fu are really good people, even if they don't seem like it."

"I know. Over protective of their prince." She joked making Ling smile widen, "Very much so. They have good reason to."

"Next Empire in line if you get this stone…It'll be an amazing thing…to see…" Suddenly Jan stopped in her tracks looking down at her mp3 player as she began to go off in her own little world.

Ling had taken a few steps in front of her before noticing the girl had stopped, "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Huh? No, I just-…I'm feeling kind of down. I don't think I'll be around to actually witness that, but either way I guess it's okay."

"Hmm? What? Why? Are you going somewhere?" She was silent. She could only nodded her head giving him and look of the obvious, "I'm trying to get back home. If I play my cards right, I could get back to my world with the week. Wow, there's a lot I'm gonna miss…" She wasn't trying to predict anything, but at the same time, she had to expect what she already knew. Like a psychic, _I WISH!_

"Helloooo, Janelle, you still with us?"

"My Lord is she ill?" Shaking her head hard, Jan had come back to reality after seeing that Ling was waving his hand in front of her face for a good minute, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm just…you know, thinking?"

"We can see that." He laughed, now with his hand to her forehead which made her jump a little. She wasn't use to the contact and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment; not like they were already that color from her being so deep in thought earlier, "Are you sure you're going to be alright training? I don't want you to train unless you're at your very best."

"I'm okay, really. I'm going to be doing that a lot. I'm a deep thinker, and always have." She laughed a little and gently removed his hand from her forehead. Then she slowly placed it down by his side and patted it nervously before she started to walk onward again.

Once they got to a familiar area, Janelle began to stretch her limbs, and do a few warm-ups that she could remember doing in P.E. She actually did like that class, it was the only time she felt she could relieve her mind of worries…

What were those worries again?

Anyways, not trying to think of them, she looked to her mp3 for the hundredth since they got there and had finally found that one song she could listen to, to relax:

_Shule, shule, shule aroon_

_Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

_Shule, shule, shule aroon_

_Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

_Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

_I wish I was on yonder hill_

_Tis there I sit and cry my fill,_

_And every tear would turn a mill_

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel_

_I'll sell my only spinning wheel_

_To buy my love a sword of steel_

Ling was looking at the city when she began to sing, but now, his ears could only be filled with her gentle voice singing to an unknown language he had never heard before…Well, at least to the parts that weren't in English.

_Shule, shule, shule aroon_

_Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

_Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

_I__'ll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red_

_And 'round the world I'll beg my bread_

_Until my parents shall wish me dead_

_Shule, shule, shule aroon_

_Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

_Iss guh day thoo avorneen , shule, shule aroon_

_Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume_

_Shule, shule, shule aroon_

_S__hule go succir agus, shule go kewn_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,_

_Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn._

When the song was over, Janelle could only give a small sigh and a content smile, feeling the goosebumps the music left behind on her skin. It was just a beautiful song. And it was one of her favorites, "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Really, but I want to hear you sing more."

"What? No-, hey you're not allowed to listen in on my singing."

"Then don't singing where I can hear your pretty voice."

"I-It's not pretty! Stop being silly and train me goofball." She giggled while bring the prince to his feet only to have him laugh as well, "Heh, alright, alright. So, yesterday, you were having issues with a few things…Now, try to hit me."

"Uh, you're not going to throw me to the ground are you?"

"Ha, ha, heaven's no, I just want you to make the motions, and we'll take it faster with each step. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Okay. Here it goes…" She slowly came forward attempting to only throw a small punch with not much force behind it, to feel the prince grab her wrist and slowly pulled her forward, "See what you did wrong?"

"Uh, I didn't really throw an actual punch?" She said innocently, again hearing Ling laugh, "Well yes, but your fist isn't balled right. You want it to look like this." He firmly made her fingers bend into her palm, and called her fist properly, and straightened her wrist, "And make sure your wrist is steady, don't give the enemy the upper hand to attack you. Now, again."

So, she did. Janelle took a step back, bounced on her feet, and took a jab at him. Almost actually hitting him this time, Ling moved forward with his hands pocketed in his sleeves, dodging her every attack with a move to the side or even doing some kind of matrix move that made Janelle laugh, "Am I doing this right?"

"You'll know when you hit me." It was a good answer, until Ling tried to take a swipe at her to throw her off, "Holy-,"

"Hmm, you got good reflexes, maybe you should just be a distraction more than a fighter."

"Shut up!" Feeling slightly annoyed by his words, Janelle had lost concetration and attempted to hit him hard, but without her paying attention to what she was doing, Ling could only trip her with a foot, making her stumble forward before catching herself.

She turned around and walked back over to him, slightly panting already from the use of the energy she never thought she had, "Alright…I get, don't get distracted by small talk either." Hearing her made Ling smirk and getting prepared for another swing from her, "You'd be correct young lady."

"Ah. Okay, duly noted for next time your highness."

"Hey, that's not nice." Now being the one distracted, Jan took her foot and swiped it underneath him to make him roll over until he was sitting up, flabbergasted that he didn't see that coming, "Ah ha, and now dear sir it seems that I have the upper hand." She giggled at him, getting ready for the repercussions of her actions.

Being very impressed already by her dirty trick, Ling could only smile before getting up one his feet and gave Jenny a devious grin, "So you have…Another couple of days of this, and you maybe able to keep up with us…Maybe."

"We'll see about that." Feeling this sudden boost of confidence in her made the girl smile and excited to learn more. And she guaranteed that by the time she left this hill tonight, she was going to learn _something_ from all of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: New Resources<strong>_

_With training coming on smoothly, everything else seems to be a little rigid_

_Not only does Janelle have to stay hidden, but with Scars arrival, things go from fine to worse._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry guys, this one was a little short, and I might have ended it at a bad spot, but the next one has to sync up with the upcoming events, don't worry there will be more training and such in the next chapter, but until then :3 I LOVE YOU ALL! lol <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 New Resources

_**Oh wow I'm a roll day, la da idi da da di da! **_

_**gain those who actually enjoyed this story thank you for not letting me delete it. At first I got bad reviews but now, I can safely say that we've gotten to chapter 4 with a few bumps. It's aaaall good though :3 We're here and that's what matters lol**_

_**Alright, I don't own anything but the characters that are made up...Which is right now the main character...Until then enjoy :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX: New Resources<strong>_

"Full Metal, I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"Enough with the foreplay Mustang, just tell me what happened." Seeing Roy on the other side of the fence (aka injured and on bed rest) was definitely interesting to Ed. Usually it was him being in the hospital getting visits from the Colonel, but in this case, the roll was on the other foot.

"In a hurry to know are you?" Roy asked smirking, "Yeah, something like that, listen I got this…Friend that's visiting-,"

"You mean Winry?"

"N-no, another friend. She came all the way here to find her way home, but I need for someone to watch her in the mean time while the homunculi are out and about." Roy raised his brows and narrowed them, "Who is she?"

Ed didn't want to give the whole explanation, not to mention that it was even hard for him to believe in the beginning of what Jan had told him; so, he rephrased it for the mean time, knowing that even Roy wouldn't have believed him, "Her names Janelle, and that's all I can really say for now. So can you do it? I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

"What makes you think I could keep her anymore protected from the homunculi than you can Ed?" The Colonel was stern, surprised in the beginning that the blonde boy would ask just an odd question, when he already knew the situation him and the rest of the Military were in.

Yet, now feeling that something was going on though, Roy couldn't exactly make sense of the Alchemist's expression he was making at him. It was as if Ed was avoiding the question, but for what reason? "Is she in trouble?" He questioned calmly, this time getting at least an answer, "Yeah, something like that. She's lost, and has no home here in Central, so I wanted to see if I could keep her somewhere safe for the time being."

"How long?"

"Just a day or two."

"Hmm. Well, even if I could, I don't think any place is safe at the moment."

"Yeah well…I have to at least try, right?" He grumbled out of the fact that the Colonel was right. Even if they could hide Janelle under the Military's nose, it would surely get the homunculi's attention to have her hanging around Roy as his niece, especially with what has been occurring.

_There has to be another a way to make her inconspicuous… _

"So, this friend of yours, Janelle. She wouldn't happen to be a girlfriend of yours would she?" Edward was actually surprised to hear it from Hawkeye, but blushed immensely none the less to the point that his face began to flare up in dark red flames, "NO SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Is she at least cute?" Roy asked after, making him fluster even worse till he was screaming with embarrassment, "YOU DID NOT JUST ASK ME THAT! HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY! JEEZ I'VE ONLY KNOW HER FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS GUYS!"

"Okay, okay settle down Ed, can't you take a joke?" Roy just shook his head with shame, but Edward assumed he was just trying to get on his nerves. Well…It was kind of both.

"Not when it's you telling it." The small alchemist retorted pouting, before Mustang sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he laid back against the hospital bed, "I'll see what I can do. For now, have her stay with you. By tomorrow, we should know for certain if I have anywhere safe to keep her until you can come up with another plan. But expect this to go through Full Metal. I have a lot on my back as it is. Alright?" Hearing that made Ed calm down tremendously, and as he stared at the Colonel blankly, he began smirked with gratification.

"Sounds good. Keep me posted will ya?"

"Just remember you owe me one." Roy smirked back to match Edward's grin, both of the men happy with the small negotiation, "Yeah, whatever. In any case, you guys alright?"

"Everyone, except for Havoc…He was a little unfortunate." At first, Ed thought the worse, until Roy smiled softly at him, "Don't worry, he's alright…Sort of." For a second the Colonel's features darkened as he crossed his arms, "He's paralyzed from the waist down. Lust made sure of that."

"Those bastards…" Edward could only grit his teeth at the news.

Roy knew there was no time for grieving, especially with the small break down Havoc had at the news of being a paraplegic, the Flame alchemist only sighed and threw up his hands to help him and Edward look at the bright side of the whole mess, "Well, she's dead now, so we're one down, and with five more on our hands."

There was a small pause after that, and when the blonde looked to the windows outside he walked over to see Alphonse and Winry talking below, "Winry's going back to Rush Valley tomorrow."

"Did you say something Full Metal?"

"Hmm? N-Nothing, just want to make sure that Winry's going to be able to make it back to Rush Valley in one piece. After all this, I don't want her getting involved in my mess." He was starting to remind himself of the Ishvalans he met back in Xerxes.

He remembered the old elderly woman of the tribe had mentioned about Winry's parents being killed by an Ishvalan monk with a Scar on his face…Indeed this whole this was a 'mess' that Edward desperately wanted to clean before thinking of anything else.

"What about the other girl? Janelle?"

The blonde nodded slightly, stilly gazing outside as he agreed to Roy's question, "Her too. I'm still trying to think of where I can send her if this doesn't pan out."

"Don't stress about it too much. Everything will be fine. I hope."

"Heh, yeah, me too."

"Although I do have one condition for all this crap you're pulling me into." Roy's voice became teasing, but forward, getting Edward's to turn his full attention back to the Colonel, making his eyes narrow and his brows knit as they stared each other down for a moment, "Yeah? And what would that be?"

"You have to tell me _why_ you're trying to hide this girl? I mean, you haven't told anything about her really. Who is she?"

"W-Well, it's-, complicated."

"Complicated how?" Hawkeye was now interested in what Edward was trying to hide, but he couldn't bring himself tell them anything yet. Not until they could see for themselves.

But then the alchemist wondered if they would believe him? Al was in a suit of armor what was so different about Janelle's crazy story, right?

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Trust me Mustang you're just better off not knowing yet until you actually meet her with your own eyes."

This made Roy give an intrigued look, "Why is that?"

"Well…" Edward's eyes rolled to the side of the ceiling as he cringed and shrugged trying explain to still explain this outrageous girl that fell in from his hotel ceiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>_

Janelle patted her burning cheeks with the back of her hands after the hard training Ling had put her through.

She had seem the guy fight, but training with him was something Janelle did not expect. He was actually doing really good on showing her how to defend herself, the only thing she really on help now, was trying to keep up with him. She was still a little slow when it came to timing.

"Oh my god that feels so good…" She moaned in bliss at her cold hands calming her face finally, but the heat around the rest of her body was just overwhelming. She felt like she was going to die of a heat stroke, "Damn it, I don't know how you guys do it! You're like Speedy Gonzalez!"

"Who?" Ling laughed, getting Janelle to titter too and shake her head of the thought, "Sorry, I meant you're really freaking fast. Huh, There's no way I'll make it out of here alive in the shape I'm in. Is there like some kind of boulders around I could use as a weight?"

"Heh, I don't think so. But you're doing a lot better than before. It just take time, you'll get it down eventually, and I'll make sure to help along the way, remember I might be looking for the stone, but I can still assist while I'm on my search."

"Hmm, thanks Ling. I really appreciate it." Jan smiled back at him hearing his kinds words and sensing the friendly atmosphere, made her happy in knowing that they were enjoying one another's company, "Don't mention it."

When the two fell into a tranquil silence, Janelle made a soft noise when she leaned back and the felt the coolness of the grass hitting her back. She then closed her eyes and rest them for a moment before Ling went from gazing to the orange painted sky, to her again, his eyes filling with admiration as he observed the way she was crossing her leg over the other, and crossed her arms over face as she slowly started to hum, "So, you know so much about me, but I still know so little about you."

Jan laid her elbows down on the grass now to prop herself up as she begin to think about it. In situations like this, she never did know really what she liked, it was usually a hit and miss sort of thing, "Well…From what I can remember, I like making beaded glass bottles, I'm a collector of things that has a dragon in it…I like cartoons-,"

"What are-, cartoons?"

"Animated drawings."

"Ah, you have animated art in your world?"

"Mm-hmm. Kind like I said you guys are in my world?" She reminded him to have him now blush a little.

How could have he forgotten? In realizing this, he chuckling hitting his forehead, "Oh right, forgive me. I don't know why it slipped my mind."

"It's okay. I do it all the time. But they show these cartoons on the television, and compared to the other thousands of shows, I like cartoons better. Sometimes I feel like the shows are like drugs because you can just zone everything out. It's a gift and a curse. Then again I do have ADD so it might not even be the TV at all!"

"What's ADD?" Again, Ling was the lost to the girl's ways of her world, and crossed his legs as he leaned forward, but still looking in Janelle's direction.

"Oh that's right you guys haven't discovered that yet…" She looked up thoughtfully before explaining the symptoms of somebody having such a thing as ADD, and after a minute of it sinking into the prince's head, Ling hummed as if agreeing, "Mm-hmm…"

"Mm-hmm what?"

"Heh, well, I think I've already witnessed that from you already. You're such a day dreamer."

"True, so true." It was kind of funny, all the while there was a short pause, it seemed like it never happened as they continued to talk to one another, "So, what else is there to like in your world?"

She could hear the sounds of much curiosity in his voice, Janelle shifted her eyes away from his as she thought of something else. Of course, feeling a bit on the spot, Jan could only come up with one thing, "Eh, I don't know. Uh…Pocky's I guess?"

"Ah? And what are those?"

"It's like a cookie stick with a little frosting on it. They got strawberry, honey, chocolate, almond, you name it! Oh! And then there's these chocolate filled panda cookies too…And so much, much more. Of course that's just starting with the sweets. Apparently I have a sweet tooth." She noted to herself just before hearing Ling gasp and watched as he bounced closer to Janelle until he was sitting next to her, shoulder to shoulder, "What kind of foods do they have in your world?"

"_Good _food." She said simply smiling, "There's so many types of culture all over our world that there's all kinds of places to try new things. Even ones that are such rare delicacies that taste awful. By the way I would never recommend eating the rare ones unless you're on mere survival skills."

"Why's that?" He tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "Because unless you think drinking coagulated ox blood is soul food?"

"OH DEAR!" His face went blue.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Like I said-, survival, when you have nothing to eat, some people can only eat and drink what they get. They don't get to choose." It was pretty deep. It actually caused Ling to open an eye surprised by her response, before agreeing by nodding his head, "Do you have meat buns in your world?" But now, it was time to change the subject.

_God this prince is more random than I thought _Jan mentally laughed to herself as a wide smile came to her face, "Hecks yeah." She gleamed thinking about it, but then blushed when she heard her belly growl just in the pit of it.

Apparently, just the mere mention of it made her want to eat when she suddenly remembered the money that Ed had given her earlier that morning, "Speaking of food, I'm hungry. You hungry?"

The look on Ling's face…Priceless!

"Yes." He replied carefully, mouth already watering from just day dreaming about food, "Oh what I wouldn't give for a bowl of meat and rice, and meat, and pot stickers, and meat-," He almost sounded like he was about to have an orgasm, so Janelle waved her hands up in defeat and nearly busted up laughing from hearing him, "Alright, alright, yeesh my stomachs killing me, lets go get some grub before I kill over."

"Oh wait! Isn't that Ed's money though?"

"Yeah, but he didn't just say for me to get food did he? If he gets mad about it, I'll say I misunderstood him and he didn't tell me you could have any. Besides, what kind of person would I be eating in front of you?"

"Heh, so you'll lie for me just to feed me?" Janelle didn't really think about it like that, but she could only shrug not being able to deny that she would be lying to Ed, "Trust me, my guilt will follow later when he starts yelling at me, just you wait and see. Even when doing something bad in the line of good, sometimes you have to take a bullet for it."

"Ha, ha, so you have this all figured out do you?" When Jenny stood up from the grassy knoll, She bent her aching legs, and stretched out her arms as far as her body would let her, until she swiftly sent herself flying backwards to reach the ground with her hands.

Ling nearly dropped his jaw at the sight of her flexibility, and it widen even more when she came back up with a flawlessly motion, without straining herself.

"Wow…" Was all he could say, getting Janelle to look to him from the meadow with a small smile, "Hee, gymnastics. Gotta love it."

"Gymnastics?" Jan looked back at Ling when he repeated her quizzically, and smiled softly as she yawned and began to stretch out her side, "Yeah, I don't remember how I got to learn it, but I remember something about my mom telling me she couldn't afford it, so I looked it up on our computer and learned it by mimicking other people."

"The mind is a powerful thing." Ling replied cheerfully before standing up with her, and inhaled the refreshing, evening air, "Yeah."

With that, the silence between became slightly uncomfortable for Janelle. She hated it when things would fall silent like this, and she slowly began to shake with shyness, not sure on whether she need to break the not so sure of awkward silence, or just enjoy the view for a couple more moments before she'd go get that food they were mentioning earlier.

In fact, that's what she was going to do now, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Food, remember? Come on, I'll buy you ONE thing. If we get anything more, I'll end up getting kicked out for spending all his money." Ling was saddened by this. He couldn't just have one thing, he was a man for goodness sake he needed to run on a full stomach.

"What if I give you secret techniques of the Xingese fighting styles that have been passed down my family for generations, in exchange for a bigger meal?"

"LORD!" Lan Fan nearly flipped a wig, causing Jenny to sweat drop, until she noticed that Ling only seemed hopeful. In response Jan could only snort and restrain from laughing out loud as she began to walk ahead of the three, "Oh my god you sound just like Major Armstrong, the way you talk about your family like that."

"Huh, Armstrong? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Oh no, Ed's, actually. He's in the military. But he's…Uh. Listen, just run away if he tries to hug you with his shirt off he gets really passionate about things sometimes, and well…It doesn't go too well. But it's funny as hell to watch him put someone in a choke hold." Thinking about it now made her give a tiny chuckle, shaking her head of the thought of it.

"So…Do we have a trade?"

"Uh, no."

"Awe…Please?"

"God will this ever end?" She prayed being sarcastic, only to get Ling to laugh and jump in front of her, now walking backwards as he leaned in with his hands tied behind his back, "I'll stop if you at least buy me desert." That didn't seem too bad, so she shrugged and nodded pouting out her lip, "Yeah, I guess. Only if you share it though."

"Deal." He then put out his hand getting Janelle to shake it before the prince leaped back to his spot next to her, "What should I do about Lan Fan?" She asked curiously realizing that she had offered Ling food but never his bodyguards only to turn around to see that they weren't even behind them…

Well, they weren't visible to her, "Well, if you don't mind feeding her as well…" He trailed off, whistling, "It's like I said before, I don't feel comfortable eating in front of you guys if you're hungry too. Not my style."

"If you're willing to do that for a complete criminal." He added looking to her now with his hands crossed in his sleeves.

"You might be a dolt sometimes, and you do get into a lot of trouble, but you are _not_ a real criminal… Just in the laws eyes. And you might eat like a lion, but-, yah!" Out of nowhere, Janelle randomly got a trick ankle, and collapsed and fall to the ground, rolling down the hill at a progressively fast pace, "DAMN IT!" She cursed out loud as she attempted to stop herself, but in doing so she ended up skidding forward, and flew up into the air.

Janelle nearly saw her life flashing before her eyes when she saw how high she was, and closed her eyes to await impact.

But the ground never came.

Instead she felt herself being caught by someone, and landed into their arms in the fetal position. They were flung back a few feet, but when the persons' feet grounded into the dirt, it left a small trail of how far they were truly pushed back.

She had to admit if it wasn't for the savior of hers, she would've been seriously injured. That hill was pretty steep and for how high she flew, she could've broken a leg, "Janelle! Are you alright!" A little frantic about the girl balled in his arms shaking, and panting, he kneeled down to the ground to make sure she was okay.

She seemed fine enough, but when she blankly stared off at him, all she could say was, "Wow, I was wrong. You _are_ Speedy Gonzalez." This made Ling stare blinking surprised from her sudden reaction, but then shook his head laughing silently to himself, "Yes. I believe I am. I still have no idea who you're talking about…But I'll agree none the less."

Another silence took the two before the busted up laughing at one another. God knows why, but they were. They just laughed and laughed until Janelle could only hide her face in her hands to tried and hide her giggle fit.

But she only leaned forward and came back up, spreading her fingers out to reveal a small smile brightening her face, "That was fun." She admitted nodding her head unnoticeably, "I don't believe I've ever flown that far. Not even on my over size trampoline." She laughed.

"Yeah? Well, I hope it wasn't too scary." He asked hoping she was if anything, alright.

"No. Just startled, heh. I think I'm alri-,owe son of a-," Before she could stand on her Janelle immediately fell to the ground again, hissing in pain as she held her hands around her right ankle, "Crap. I guess I really did hurt myself. I-,…I twisted something." She cringed when she pressed against it with just her fingers, and winced feeling slightly tear-y eyed from the throbbing pain, "Owie. This sucks. I haven't done something this asinine since I tried to kick a tiny rock and missed…I twisted my ankle then too." She laughed shaking her head.

"Are you alright?" Ling's tone immediately went from goofy to caring almost instantly as he attempted to help Jan back up to her feet, holding a hand of hers around his shoulder, "Y-yeah. But there goes my training now. What a waste."

"Now, now don't be too discouraged, a sprained ankle can be cured with the right kind of nurture and care."

"Oh yeah? You gonna heal it Mr. I-know-nothing-of-Alche-history?" Janelle was more of playing with him, but when he looked to her with a cocked brow she rolled her eyes at him, "I'm only kidding."

"You know just because I don't know anything about Alche-history doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve." Ling began walking them both down the hill again, slowly but surely until he swoop the girl onto his back and carried her down to make the trip faster, "Whoa, give me some warning next time before you swoop me around like that!" She laughing frantically, hugging her arms and legs around him tightly like a koala.

"Heh, only if you loosen your grip so I don't drop you." He retorted laughing some what nervously before feeling her loosen herself around his neck, "Oh sorry." She replied sincerely, putting her hands onto his shoulders more so he could walk them back to the city without passing out by her bear strength.

When they got down to the hill and back on the trail to Central, it came to the girl's attention that they had had a previous conversation before she fell, and began to look up at the color clouded sky with an admirable, yet blank stare, "You know, I totally forgot what we were talking about before…"

Ling realized it then too, and laughed as he adjusted his arms securely around Jan's thighs, "Heh, me too. I was too busy thinking about what had caused you to fall back."

"An epic fail?"

"Hmm?" He didn't quite catch what she said, but in the end she merely shook her head and waved it off.

"Eh, I've always had this trick ankle ever since I was little. Sometimes I'll be walking normal and them my ankle with give out. One of the reasons I took the class to help my ankle." It was then, that Janelle had come to the realization that she hadn't forgotten all her memories, but after looking deeper into her head, all the rest of her life time was fuzzy.

_This is the time I would really like some internet so I could look at my face book_ She thought bitterly joking to herself before she suddenly leaned her head against the prince's back and sighing tiredly as she began to ponder new ideas in her head.

And not about her memories…About food, "Maybe we should go and see if Ed's back."

"Huh? You're not hungry now?" He asked a little absentminded, apparently thinking to himself as well as he jumped to the top of a few buildings to make Jenny gasped and grip onto him tighter, "It's not that, I just figured maybe he'd be back at the room by now. Then we can all eat together!"

"No, he'll be gone for a little while longer. If I know Ed he's got a few things to take care of before coming back. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come looking for us when he's ready." Jan shrugged, "If you say-, SO!" She gasped again when he landed in the middle of the street getting three or four peoples attention when he came down from a really tall building, "I hate when you do that!"

"Sorry! I got carried away!-, Oh look food!" Apparently Ling had something else on the mind when he landed, and pointed to a soup place that looked within Jenny's price range, "Oi… Alright, shall we take a look?"

"Yes ma'am." He assured smiling back at her.

"Maybe I can get a pack of ice too." The idea made the prince chuckle, "Ha ha, you're right. That ankles going to need it."

As they stood there scanning the menu, Ling was still holding Janelle on his back. She drifted off once she found what she wanted, and suddenly realized that she had never properly thanked the prince for one, saving her from her accident earlier, and two, for carrying her down the hill.

"Ling?" She spoke softly, feeling her throat swell a little when he looked back to her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm?" Being drawn to the girl's gentle tone, Ling looked back at her again seeing her bashful feature she was giving him, something he was a little surprised by when she slightly hugged him, "Thanks for carrying me." Her voice had suddenly turned whiney, and Janelle hid her face shyly into his back away from him as she thanked him.

Hearing her thank him made him smile gently, seeing that her chi was more than embarrassed, there were slight fear in her aura to make him chuckle and pat her back the best he could, "I don't mind, really. Here." When they got to the seats he snuggled her into a booth, asking his helper Lan Fan to bring an extra chair for Jan's foot.

It was nice of him to aid her, but she felt like an idiot being waited on by a prince…_A prince! _

"Better?" She was so wrapped up in day dreaming she had to shake her head out of her thoughts before looking to Ling with a blank stare, "Huh? Oh yeah, thank you. Sorry. I was-,"

"Thinking. I know." He laughed as he continued to keep her foot elevated, "I'm starting to get your facial expressions already. It's pretty easy to read when you're in or out in reality."

"My Lord I got her the ice you asked for." And apparently she was so far gone she didn't even hear Ling ask for the ice at one point or another, "Ah, thank you Lan Fan. Now where does it hurt more?" Not being able to say exactly where it was more painful, Janelle could only push her hands against the soreness and wince at where it hurt the most, "Here." She replied only to hiss softly when he pressed the ice pack to bruised lump on her ankle.

While she watched him, she noticed he was so concentrated into her wound. He was trying hard to be careful, and just helped in keeping her leg elevated and the ice perfectly still to make sure the ankle could properly heal.

Then, he took her hand making her jump a little startled by his movements to make him stop for a moment, and give a reassuring smile, "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." She barely replied above a whisper, trying hard not to blush at her own embarrassing reaction, "Here. You want to hold it like this. Okay?" Helping her hold the ice to her small injury, Janelle smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement, before looking back at her foot, and began to rub her leg as the pain had now turned into deep throbbing pain.

Then…Her stomach growled, making her nose turn a light pink blush before she covered her eyes with her free hand, "Sorry."

"Should I order the food?" Ling knew it was that time, and decided he would do another favor for the momentarily disabled girl, "If you don't mind." She cringed with pleading eyes, feeling bad for asking, "I'd do it myself but-,"

"Don't be silly, I couldn't have you bouncing around on one foot. We'd still be coming down the hill if that were the case, and Ed would _kill _me if I left you behind. Plus, I'd feel pretty guilty myself about leaving a pretty girl behind too."

"Does that mean you still don't want anything from me?"

"Mean besides food?" The moment that flew out of his mouth, Janelle let her lips spread into a smile as she stifled her giggles and looked around the streets, enjoying the homely atmosphere the town Central had around it.

Well, besides of what was happening underground with the Homunculi and all. She was still fretting about that, and clenched her fist so hard she didn't realize she had gripped the ice against her ankle and hissed and winced, "Owe. You know what, m-maybe we should go soon. Let's just get the food to go."

"Hmm? Why the rush? Did I say something to offend you?"

"No, but I just have a strange feeling I'm not safe out here. Being at the inn will be the safest place until tomorrow. Plus, I'm anxious to know when Ed's getting back."

"Why?" Lan Fan suddenly asked making Jan shift her eyes at her for a moment, "Because I just do." She retorted, trying to keep the unknown to herself for the mean time.

Then she looked back to Ling and felt that she could trust him to understand, "Please, there's just some things I can't reveal. Think of it as if I'm an oracle." She used her fingers as quotations.

"A what! That's ridiculous!" Lan Fan almost sounded appalled by the idea, but Janelle again just rolled her eyes and sighed, frustrated, "Not a real one!" She retorted harshly, "Look! I know things about you guys that haven't even happened yet! Don't make me reveal the future or else it could have negative outcomes instead." She stopped for a moment, and stood up to put the ice on the table, "Now, I'm going back to the inn. Come if you'd like, or don't. I don't want to be found out yet."

"By the homunculi." Janelle turned around when she heard Ling answer with his eyes narrowed, "I know." He said even lighter than the first time.

"Good then you understand why I should go back. Come on I'm wounded now, I can't learn anything wounded. Alchemy maybe but I can't train my body this way."

"Sure you could. With a little rest, your ankle should be good as new with a couple of days."

"That's just it! I don't have a couple of days, Ed's going to get a letter stating that-, look I want to go back! Go get the food I'll meet you there-,"

"Oh Janelle…" Sighing and shaking his head at the young girl's hasty temper, Ling picked up the girl by her hips and began to walk over to Lan Fan who just watching the young prince carry this woman over his shoulder like nothing, "Hey! My leg you butthead! And what're you doing? Put me down! I can wa-, I mean limp back you know!"

"Yes but we'll get back faster this way. Lan Fan could you please take this and pay the waiter?"

"Hey when did you take my money!"

"Ancient Xingese secret." He hushed her with his finger to his wide smiling face, "My ass it's an ancient secret you just pickpocket me!"

"Ho, ho, and that's another skill you could learn. It's called stealth."

"I think I've played enough video games in my day to know what 'stealth' is." She retorted confusing for a moment before he shook and laughed as he moved his bangs away from his eyes, "Oh so your world has it too?"

"Only…A lot."

"I see. So, have you ever pickpocket someone?"

"Yeah when I was 13. I got caught and my mom paid for the citation I got. I was also grounded for two months!"

"Punishments can be harsh." Ling sighed remembering the trouble he had been running into lately as well, knowing the feeling., "But, you're right, we should head back. I don't feel like going to prison tonight."

"Oh that's right…You're considered an illegal alien here." She laughed making sure not to say too loudly as they made their way to the hotel. Janelle softly placed her chin against his shoulder, and attempted to make herself more comfortable against the prince's back again.

It was kind of nice, feeling some kind of contentment being so close to somebody. From what she could remember, Jan couldn't tell how long it had been since someone had actually helped her like this, or even tried to be genuinely kind to help her out.

Okay, so the guy took her money, and probably wanted to know about her to see if she could help his cause in some way, but she didn't feel like he was trying to impress her.

He truly fought for a purpose. She couldn't remember the last time she had fought for something. She felt lost, and hopeless all day every day if something wasn't occupying her thoughts already. Like her life was stripped from her, and now there was nothing to live for.

It felt scattered in body mind and soul, and even though you would think the training today would've helped with some of that, but it seemed to go out the moment a sudden overwhelming knot twisted inside the girl's chest.

It could've been described as if it was a knife being stabbed from the back and the front of her torso. The worse it got too, the more Janelle began to hide her face and hold Ling as if she was trying to fine comfort.

He didn't seem to notice though, he was too busy looking for shorter routes to get to the inn, all the while, Janelle tightly closed her eyes, and secretly nuzzled herself to Ling's back. She didn't even realize she was doing it, all she could feel was this sense of anguish.

It was_ always _anguish!

It was like a rain of fire falling from the sky, and explosions blooming and invading her very soul, as if someone had torn her very being to shreds like she was thin paper.

Her throat began to tighten and her eyes watered until they flooded her bright hazel orbs with tears, completely blinding her vision.

She wanted to cry, but why?

She sighed tiredly, and shook her head in denial of this incoming sensation of depression and fear. She felt despair and she hated the feeling the more than she hated jumping from buildings. _Why…? Why am I feeling like this?_

"Home sweet home!" Ling's voice suddenly chirped looking up at the building before leaping up into the open window. When he jumped to the floor of their room, he helped Jenny on the bed, and stretched out his arms and back, "Whew! That was fun! Lan Fan should be coming any second now." He turned to the girl seeing her face was hidden looking down at the ground for some reason, which made him frown, concerned, "Hey, you okay? Oh! I didn't warn you when I was going to jump did I? I'm sorry. I should've-,"

"No…" She whispered, shaking her head, "It's not you. I-, uh, I need to go take that a shower." She tried to turn away but the prince attempted to hold her wrist, "Wait, did I-,"

"Here, use my music too. I'm not going to need it." She was trying to stay calm, but her throat just kept getting tighter and tighter, and the feeling of cry was coming in waves, almost like the tears that were already glimmering in the ceiling light.

Yes, and Ling noticed, "Janelle what's wrong?"

"I just need a minute." Her attitude was so random it left Ling wondering what it could be. He wanted to at least try to help her, he hated to see a woman a upset on his account, and he reached her just in time before Jan had walked into the bathroom, "Please, if there's anything I can do-,"

"I'm fine, really, please-, just-, let me be alone. I need to clear my head. I can't-, I can't-, think-, right…" She couldn't even finished the more she talked to him, and quickly paced into the bathroom, closing the door and leaned against it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, worriedly. The sound of her heart was pounding in her ears, and her head began to ache with pain. It hurt so much it began to feel like a migraine, "Aspirin…" She mumbled to herself, feeling her head start to feel dizzy now as her heart nearly hit the brink of feeling as if it was about to explode in her chest, "L-Ling…!" Just as she called his name…Her mind began to feel like a game of silent hill…The dry wall began to melt off like liquid, and tunnel vision slowly settled in before complete darkness swarmed her.

She felt like she had hit the floor like a floating feather…

But in reality she had stumbled back into the door and slammed her head against the small sink in front of her causing her to break skin and bleed from the side of her head.

Of course Ling had heard everything standing on the other side of the door, and ran into the bathroom to see Janelle unconscious and bleeding onto the floor, "Jan!" He struggled passed the door, and pulled her limp body into his lap.

And he could only flinch and hiss back at the ugly mark she had left for herself, "Oh no…"

"My Lord? Are you here yet?" Hearing Lan Fan make her back in time for the devastating travesty, Ling could only be relieved that she had come, "In here! Please! I need help!"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are those brats! I told them we'd meet them here!" Edward huffed blowing some of his hair out of his face, now walking back down the hill with Al and Winry on either side of him, "Maybe they got hungry brother."<p>

"Yeah." He agreed putting his hands in his pockets, "It's pretty late too, they might already be back at the inn. Screw it, let's check around real quick and then head home. I'm not going to waste time looking for them anymore than I'll have to. Besides, Ling should be able to take care of her for a little bit right? Considering the bastard owes me for the hell he's putting me through already. That guy's nuttier than a squirrel I tell ya."

"I'm sure they're fine. So…" Starting on another subject that had been bothering the younger sibling, Al stopped in front of a huge structured fountain, and looked to it, admiring the water flowing around the artistic statue, "How did it go when you went to Lab 3?"

"Oh yeah, Heh, I was so caught up in finding Janelle I forgot to tell you. Well, since I was a state Alchemist, they let me right in with no problem." Ed pulled out a small piece of paper showing what he found.

"And the entrance to the basement?" Regarding to the ones found by the Colonel and his troops when they attempted to go after the homunculi themselves and apparently running into Lust on the way…

"It wasn't there." He replied plainly making Al look back at him a little shocked. It had to have been there he thought, "But I did find traces of it being closed up by Alchemy."

"So, I guess seeing the homunculi won't be possible then."

"No, it's still possible. They said we were a precious sacrifice." He reminded knitting his brows with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, I remember. I could be a sacrifice to open the doorway."

"I guess sacrifice means Alchemists that have the ability to make it back out the portal of truth. The question is why they want us to open it…And I'm gonna pry it out of them-,"

"MR. ELRIC!" Stuck in their conversation, Ed and Al both heard their names being called, and turned to see Breda running towards them with a letter in his hand. When he reached them he doubled over with his hand to a knee as he handed them the piece of paper, "What is it? Brother?" Al asked looking down at Edward who was scanning his eyes over the fine print, and widened his eyes at what he read.

"No way…"

"What! Tell me!"

"It's…Scar. He's in Central." His eyes looked to Alphonse, both of them got the same feeling, "We should hurry up and find Janelle. Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Janelle?" Ling was still trying to get Janelle to wake up even after the fact that Fu had patched up her head, it was quite intriguing for the older gentleman to see in his prince, worry for a strange girl from a different time and space.<p>

Lan Fan still couldn't believe it was true, but then again, there world was full of strange things too. The homunculi, the philosopher stone, all of it was just scrambling her head, but she never would show it to her Lord. Never, "Lord, let her rest, after giving her that medicine, I'm sure her temperature will be better by tomorrow." She thought he could maybe ease her Lord's distress.

But it only made the prince sigh, not refusing to show his upset features, "No. This is because of me. I pushed her into trying to tell me if I upset her. Now she's hurt."

"It was just an accident I'm sure. It happened in the bathroom after all." Lan Fan wanted to help Ling feel better, but still he felt the same, although he did give a small smile to his helper anyways.

"Thank you, but I'll be alright." Suddenly he paused thinking over what she said, "Actually, I won't know about that until Edward gets back. He's going to kill me." He laughed softly.

"Well then tell him what happened." Lan Fan retorted simply.

"Heh, I will…." Then there was another pause, "BUT THEN HE'S GONNA WHACK ME SOMETHING FIERCE I JUST KNOW IT!"

"Ooh my prince…"She could only chuckle, shaking her head as she crossed her arms at the wailing prince rubbing his hair and face in a panic.

And it was almost if right on queue, Edward, and Alphonse came walking through the door with the blonde giving everyone a solemn look before he glared at Ling. It wasn't exactly the face he wanted to see right now, but hey, he was helping him out…For once.

Then he saw Janelle, out cold, her head bandage over with an over size square bandage, "Boy you did a number on her didn't you?" He joked only to see Ling's face grow serious as the prince stood up from the couch.

"What? You act as if she died."

"Janelle had an accident." It was so abrupt that Edward could only flinch his head back and blink.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Al asked concerned, both of the brothers getting closer to examine the girl further, "I don't know. She hasn't woken up in over an hour."

"Damn it Squinty-eyes! I asked you to do one thing for me, one thing! And ya screw it up by putting Jan in a coma!" Edward exclaimed, "The Lord tried to save her! It's not like he hit the woman!" Lan Fan boomed before Ling put up his hand to stop her.

"Please let me explain." The prince gestured.

"Oh this should be good." Ed was already getting irritated but let the steam from his ears rest as he sat back on the couch, never taking his eye of the dark haired boy, "I…I don't know. It all happened so fast-,"

"That's it, I'm done." Edward threw his hands up in the air about ready to sock the moronic prince, but Al looked to his brother with a stern tone, "Brother let him explain!"

"Huh, fine."

So, Ling continued, "We were on our way back from the soup shop coming into the city from that hill we were at. I put her down, and…She said she needed a minute. I thought it was something I said, so I tried to apologize. But she left into the bathroom before I could…Then…She called me…." His face gloomed with sadness, as his attention to the unconscious girl laying silently, "And then there was a loud thunk. She hit her head against the sink on the way down apparently. The mess is still fresh if you'd like to inspect the crime scene."

By the tone in Ling's voice, Ed didn't have to retort anything back, he knew it was the truth, and sighed as he laid his head back to rub his eyes, "Oh man, what a day. Is there anything else I haven't heard?"

"Well…She also sprained her ankle on the way home." Lan Fan added remembering the first injury that was caused, "What! You've gotta be kidding me! See!" He pointed to Ling about to accuse, but the prince waved his arms at the blonde, "No, no, no, she did that one all on her own, I swear!"

"She fell?" Al asked, "Yes, she said she had a trick ankle. I never meant for her to get hurt." The prince trailed off becoming less than perky again and mellowed down till his eyes softly opened, "I feel terrible. I was suppose to be watching her."

"It happens, she tripped and hurt herself, and her head? Well, let's face it she's a klutz." Edward trying to sound like an ass, but in real terms, he was telling Ling not to beat himself up over it, "Don't worry, she'll come to. We'll ask her what happen when she wakes up. I'm sure there's a reason for all this."

* * *

><p>Stuck in the white void again, Janelle recognized the area to know she was at the gate. She slowly turned around to see the door standing behind, and turned around again to see Truth in front of her, grinning as always, "Why am I not surprised to see you?" She retorted placing her hands on her hips, "Awe, so you're not happy to see me?" He asked 'sadly.'<p>

"Who is?" She laughed nervously, seeing that the smirk from his face never left. It was the only thing she could stare at since he had no eyes…He was a ghost without a face.

"So true, so true. But hey, what can I say, you're the third to ever have their minds stuck between worlds." He laughed.

Janelle nodded, "Of course. Not only from a different world, you specifically pulled me into this one to get my life all scrambled like an omelet, and I can't even tell which way is up." She then pointed a finger at truth before and placed the other at her hip, "You know you remind me of an old tale of Alice in Wonderland. Good book, but you totally remind me of the fucking cat. Demented, and continuously trying to find something to piss someone off…It suits you, really."

Everything she had just said made truth freeze before putting out a hand out to her, "Ugh, look, do you want my help or not?"

"Why should I believe you want to help me? You put me here, remember?"

"Good point." He admitted, "But you were the one who asked for this, yeah?"

"Huh? No." She replied, making him grin at her chuckling in a way that made her frown. Like knew something she didn't.

Oh, how right she was, "No? You sure it wasn't your voice I heard calling to me…Yearning…Wanting to explore new worlds other than your own, wanting to…Die? This is all what you had desired…To forget." That stopped her and made her very curious of what he meant.

"Die? Forget? Are you mad?"

"Yes I am, but that's not the point. That's what you wished for, and I happened to be the one who was able to give _you_ that choice. Aren't I nice?"

"No." She put simply, both of her hands now crossed, "Because I have no idea what your talking about. On another note, how is that even possible? You're a character in a show!" She pointed out, but truth just slapped his forehead with glee wanting to bust up laughing at her naivety, but he restrained from doing so, "That's the thing…What you think is reality…Really isn't…And what isn't, is now."

"What the f-, speak English asshole, dumb it down for me!" She spat being sarcastic even though she was so annoyed that he was dancing around the 'is' 'isn't' speech like it was some Mary Poppin's BS. Or Alice, like she had mentioned before.

"This is the point you nitwit, don't you get it yet? This isn't some _show_…This _is_ real…I am what I am. I am the world…I am one…I am god…And I am you…In other words, whatever you thought was fake, is now real. This is your world now, but your soul refuses to let go of the past, it yearns to know your past life, and doesn't want to look into the present! Before any of this happened, you specifically asked me to force you to forget, and now this is the consequences for your answered prayer. Sure, in the beginning it was more of finding another pawn to move on the chest board for me, another way to pass the time I suppose, but instead I heard you. Your mind playing like a broken record, on an on in a screaming tangent from a child."

As he pointed an accused finger in her direction he frowned for a split second, making Janelle stiffen in fear.

And that, made him smile again, "Yes, that pitiful scream of want. You were just out of reach my dear… Until that electrical storm." He held back a high pitch chuckle, "Boy, who knew weather could be such a useful resource to other worlds…" Janelle didn't want to believe it.

Was it true that he was a real god, and reaching out other universes? It didn't make sense to her since it was her reality against the one current. Was she really like Alice and going insane in her own world? Or was she…

She couldn't even think of the word, she had to think she was just crazy, and go with that for now.

And in trying to enlighten this deity before her, she gave a firm stare, and sighed softly.

"Alright truth-," She started, "I'll bite. So how do I get back home?"

The faceless boy just sat there grinning like the chasseur cat he was. It actually caused her to shiver when he didn't say anything at first, but when he did, he said it with such a cool tone that it nearly made her want to run, "Heh, I think…What you mean is-, Do you _want_ to go back home?" But before anything else happened, the white void disappeared as she was suddenly dragged through the portal door to have everything turn black around her…

Except for strains of memories beginning to swarm around her like daggers stabbing and turning into her brain, making her head feel like mush after what felt like an eternity of hell, "Okay! Okay! Stop! Stop I get it! I GET IT!" Then, she could hear her own voice screaming at her, and a big flash of light blinded her to reveal a quick image of people.

She couldn't even make out the faces, it was too quick, like the memory was still wiped away.

She could feel her pain overwhelm in her chest once again, the same burning sensation like before, when finally dark clouds poured over her…It felt like it was dousing her body in boiling hot water, "STOP IT!"

With her last, loud desperate cry to stop what little taste of 'reality' truth had shown her everything decided to go black. All the noises and stream of information had stopped and Janelle's mind wondered into an abyss of nothingness.

Janelle wasn't sure on what she saw or what it was she felt, but the heavy hot seeping pain in her chest hurt with a burning sensation as she sat up holding her chest like she was having a heart attack.

The others, Al, Ed, Ling, and his assistance had all turned their attention to the girl, and immediately ran to the side of the bed that she had found herself in, covered by only a thin layer of a white sheet, "Janelle! What's wrong!" Edward was the first to asked as the girl cringed in pain at the feel of her soul sizzling inside her, "Jan? Can you hear me?" Since she never answered he had to make sure.

"Ed…?" Her eyes turned to the blonde beside her as she grabbed his warm hand with her hot ones, "You're on fire. Get an ice pack." While someone had apparent left for a moment to get it, all Janelle could start with was, "Truth…He-,he…" Then she stopped. She gulped back and let a sob escape to breath, letting go of his hand to ball up in the fetal position.

"It's okay Janelle. Just breath, don't think of anything else, okay? Stay calm." Alphonse nursed coming up behind her to rest a hand on her shoulder. Whatever it was she was feeling, it was certainly painful enough that she couldn't speak, where she didn't want to look any one because of the ultimate shame she was feeling over all.

What ever this was, it terrified Jenny to know what it was she got of glimpse of. All she could remember was hearing short lived screaming, yelling, and crying, echoing in her head. Pounding to make the side her face away between her legs. Silently she sobbed to herself, sensing the feeling of heart ache and loneliness. No protection, and with no home at all.

She felt so out of place, she was lost, "Why? He could've left me where I was. Sure I know life's scary. Hell, whatever I heard or saw scared the living crap out of me…But for the life of me, I may have not wanted to remember what happened to me, but it's worse…Ten times worse. Now, I don't want to go back. Everyone wants to forget something, but why me? What the hell is really happening to me?"

By this time, Janelle was staring down at her hands before bawling them into fists and brought them up to her face to cringe in an attempt to hold back a sob.

"What was it that he showed you?" Edward asked cautiously, making sure not to clutter her with such trivial questions, but she answered it lifting her head to breath from her hiding spot, "That's the thing! I can't explain it. He gave a string of memories to see, but it was going so fast I could barely see it. They're all tangled together not making sense. It was like the faces were blurred too of the people I saw, I think. They're there one second and gone the next! It made my head feel like it was on crack!"

"Crack?" They all looked puzzled, "Never mind, just know it's a bad, horrible, disgusting drug and should never be tested." The moment her voice began to go from hyper her head began to pound and she flinched falling back against the pillow behind her, groaning, "Oh, I shouldn't have done that. Sorry, I'm such a bother."

"Nah, we all have our faults and our troubles, but we're going to help you Jenny, don't think otherwise. Just, keep a strong head on your shoulders and everything will be better before you know it."

"How do I know that it will _get _be better?" She asked worriedly not even bothering to look at the others. She was looking up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking to herself before she sighed and covered her eyes with her hands, "Oh how I wish, I wish I would be dreaming right now and everything would be back to normal." She whined, her voice slightly throaty.

But Ling's voice interjected with a soft chuckle, "I'm afraid that isn't the case though."

"I know." Then she realized what she said, and hearing the tone in Ling's voice made her look up wiping the mist in her eyes to smile at them reassuringly, "Oh, I'm sorry. When I meant I wanted everything to go back to normal? I didn't mean I regret meeting you guys. I'm stoke I got to meet all of you, really. I just think it would be best that way, at least unless something changes my mind to stay here, heh." She laughed making it obvious she was just half joking, but it still made Ling frown.

He just got to know her and now she wanted to leave? After all, they were becoming such good friends.

Well, that and he still couldn't get that kiss off his mind. From time to time it would replay in his head, but he restrained from remembering it as he smiled softly and then sat on the edge of the bed to cup the girls hand, "Whatever you decide…The choice will always be yours."

"Thanks." She smiled back just as soft and then looked to her bag only to ask a random question.

In all honesty, she just wanted to change the subject for now, "So, what's the plan now? Any word from Roy, Ed?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he'll be happy to help as long as I told him who you were."

"Heh, really." _That must've been interesting_, "What did you tell him? And most importantly, did he believe you?" She was smiling giggling softly to wonder what Mustang could have thought of her.

Edward rubbed the back of his head and smiled back, nervously, "Well, I didn't exactly tell him _where_ you came from if that's what you mean. In fact, I didn't tell him much of anything." He admitted shyly as Jane became confused a little, until he explained, "I didn't know how to, so I told him he'll have to wait and meet you tomorrow."

"Huh? Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" When she asked this, it only made Edward look to Alphonse, Ling, and Lan Fan.

Alphonse knew what it was and made a sound that made Janelle look around, "What?"

"Well, I don't know how good your going to be fighting, but…Al and I were planning on trying to draw out the Homunculi."

"Oh. I see. Shoot." Janelle attempted to move the blanket down off pass her knees and carefully moved her swollen ankle from underneath the heat, "Owe." She winced when she sat it down, and began to sooth the throbbing by massaging her leg out the best she could, "I guess I'm useless now."

"Mm, well, Roy's going to take you with him for a bit until we can get everything situated."

"Oh no don't do that. Don't put me on Roy like that. He has a lot coming to him too. If anything, I'll stay here tomorrow."

"You can't. Al and I are still on the move of our investigation, and Ling's doing his thing-," He added the last part turning, and gave the prince a thumb in his general direction, "It just won't be safe here. In order to draw out the homunculi you need to be out of sight."

"I know…But…Things are gonna happen." She added pleading only to see Ed chuckle a little and pat the girl's back, "Yeah, they are. And that's why Roy's taking you to a safe house outside of Central. You'll be safe there until we can meet up with you."

She knew exactly what place he was talking about, and gulp at the next chapter to come after. She shook it from her mind, and sighed smiling the best she could to hide her worries.

It wasn't like she could help them for very long. Could she? She wanted to stay out of the way, but at the same time she wanted to give them a heads up of what was to come…_What if it changes things though, and something worse happens…Someone could die on account of me saying something or not say something. If I don't say anything, everything should play out like in the book. Right? But then there's that little factor that this is reality now, so me being here could've already changed everything…Damn it, crap, crap, damn it what am I going to do?_

"Hey, Janelle you still with us?"

"I think she's staring off into space again." Ling's voice chuckled crossing his arms against his chest, while Edward began to wave his hand in front of Jenny's face until she swat it away whining, "Don't. What? What you do want?"

"For you to be here not in your head. Talk. What's on your mind?" He asked noticing she started to stare back at him, thinking it over and over and over again until she sighed, and shrugged, "It's complicated. I have a lot on my plate right now, and I guess I'm just trying not to boil over, and go crazy over it."

"Well then don't think about it right now. In other news, there's some more things I need to do for tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that-," Ling intervened, changing the subject for the moment as the prince crossed his legs under him, and brought a crooked finger and thumb to his chin, smirking, "For the homunculi, its going to happen tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right. I take it you want some part in this?" Edward asked curiously to know what Ling was up to, but the boy just smiled and nodded, "Yep! I think these homunculi are just what we're looking for. Don't worry, I'm not interested in the military's entanglements, but if the homunculi are immortal, that's another story." As he said this, he looked to Janelle with a wink of his eye from the side so it was only noticeable to her, making the girl tilt her head confused at what he had done that for.

Was it an inside joke she wasn't aware of?

Well, in the midst of trying to figure it out, she seemed to miss what the boys were talking about, until she realized she was having a déjà vu of their conversation…

Ling was looking at Ed's puzzled face; oh, no wait. He was suspicious. Shoot, who wouldn't be, even Janelle was weary of Ling at first glance, "Huh? You doubt me somehow?" He asked.

"I'm grateful for you helping with Lt. Ross. But still-," He started trailing, thinking, as he put his hands on his knees still eyeing the prince. Only to have Ling say, "The more friends you have, the better right?"

That stopped Ed, "I'm being serious too. The fate of my clan is at stake here."

_That's right…He was really looking for the stone for his clan. Boy, men in my time are nothing even close to this…Some, but they're hiding_

Trying not to go off in her head again, the brunette watched the two boys stare one another down for a good minute, both of their serious expressions showing where they stood, which left Janelle feeling slightly awkward in it all until Edward smirked to finally letting his wall down about an inch for the prince, "Alright, fine then. Just don't go running off with the Homunculi."

"I promise. I owe you for a meal, after all." Not only did Ed look confused, so did Al and Janelle, who only thought the worse, "What meal?"

"Yeah, what meal?" Now, Jenny was hoping it wasn't the meal she bought for him, but then she realized that it was a bill from the hotel, and sighed in relief to herself, when suddenly she heard Edward scream.

"YA DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" He wanted to kick Ling, but before that could happen, Winry came screaming in through the room for them to be quiet, "HEY! DO YOU MIND GUYS! IT'S LATE AND I NEED MY SLEEP!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Winry, I forgot you're heading to Rush Valley tomorrow-," Then Ed's voice stopped and trailed off apparently to change his mind, "Actually…Why don't you stay here just a little while longer?"

"Huh? What? Why?" Winry didn't sound angry now, but she did want to know why, but Ed seem to give this face as her that made the blonde girl suspicious as he rubbed his head in shame, his eyes squinted as if she was going to strike him, "Well it-, may be-, because I might dent my auto mail.." His voice was getting quieter the more fright became of the blonde girl's wrath, "Or possibly…Destroy it?"

WAM! She took a strike to the back of Edward's head, "Are you PLANNING on destroying?" She yelled angrily.

"I got your soul brother!" Alphonse was the only one going to Ed's side since everyone else was afraid of what would happen next if they came to help him.

But instead, Winry sighed and nodded, "Yeah…I guess…Just-, stay out of trouble." The brothers were confused blinking at her and then at one another before hearing her yawn loudly, and turn to the door, "Well, I'm heading to bed again. _**Don't **_wake me please?"

"Heh, Scary…I-, I mean right! Sorry good night Winry!" Edward thought she was about to come back but apparently she as so tired she didn't hear him, and the boys sighed in relief when the door closed.

The first thing that was heard, was the sound of Janelle trying to stifle her giggles, but they were still pretty apparent.

"What's so funny!" Ed boomed, "N-Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all Ed." She giggled even harder not being able to stop now that Edward's face had turned into a goofy sour look.

Unfortunately as she began to laugh, another jolt of pain shimmied up her leg causing her to cringe and double over, "Owie, owie, owe…I guess I shouldn't laugh." She was still giggling when she rubbed her ankle, but it was no use the pain was still there and she winced down trying to ease it.

The others started to laugh too a little while all getting comfortable again from the short fiasco, "Alright, now that we have a plan for tomorrow, I can rest tonight with an easy conscious." Was all Edward could say before he looked at Janelle.

She expected him to say something important, but instead, he rubbed his head chuckling, "Eh, I know I won't be able to sleep in the bed tonight, so-, Janelle?" He paused.

Janelle blinked, "Yes?"

"D-Do you mind if I use your sleeping bag?" He seemed nervous to ask, but she could see why, she was taking up his bed after, and Janelle also grasped began to grasp the concept, "Oh no, no you can have your bed, I-, well I kind of woke up in it. Sorry. I'm still sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Ha, the hell you are, you're using the bed tonight. I don't mind sleeping on the floor, it's just one night, and besides you can't sleep on the floor with an ankle like that. In fact…." The blonde trailed off and began to pull extra pillows out of the closet, only to walk back over to the end of the bed, and slowly lift Janelle foot up.

"Eep! Careful!" She was panicking. But for what? Nothing. She just didn't know what Edward was doing until he placed her foot down on the pillows, "You're foot needs to be elevated, better blood, and it'll keep it in place during night if you toss and turn."

Janelle was a little stunned by his kindness. Most guys trying to be nice would usually want to get in your pants, but it was Ed. He was truly being…Nice. Just to be nice.

It felt warming to the heart, and Jan smiled at him, bowing her head to him, "Thank you Ed. Heh, sorry I didn't know what you were doing." She laughed softly, and Edward smirked, "Yeah, I know. And you are using the bed tonight." He instructed.

How could she protest, it seemed like everyone was agreeing with Ed, so she nodded, rolling her eyes with a smile, "Fine. I can't fight all of you." She retorted murmuring to make sure the others heard, "She's got a point." Ling chirped making Janelle smile more.

By midnight, everyone was asleep again. Another night where it was totally silent, and the moonlight shined just near Edward's face, which in response to the slight light, he fumbled underneath his blankets and turned over away from the annoyance.

Janelle was starting to think she should've slept on the floor, just for the fact that she was still up! She couldn't sleep.

She was thinking too much, and tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. She knew that the homunculi were going to be out and about, but what made it worse, was that she knew Pride would end up telling father she was here.

Heck, he could have already told the others about her, or he could be in the shadows now. That was another thing, how was she stop the bad from happening, and help the Elric's and Ling without getting them hurt. Then, she thought of her foot throbbing.

God this ankle was killing her! It was just suppose to be a sprained ankle right?

She was still conflicted about that. Her head was just too busy juggling one idea after another until eventually the girl sat up abruptly and sighed frustrated, and then winced in pain, hissing, "Damn it." She then looked around.

And Lan Fan was laying down near the door, suddenly turning to Janelle when she stared in her direction, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked curiously, "You need your rest."

"I _should _be sleeping, but I can't. My ankle hurts too much. Plus, my mind keeps going in all different directions. I just don't know what to do with myself. I can't even listen to music. You guys have any methods to fall b-Ah!," The back of her hand was rubbing her left eye, looking away to itch at it before she turned and jumped at Ling's face suddenly being just inches away from her nose, "FOR THE-," She stopped herself clamping her hands over her mouth when she looked to see Ed hadn't woken up, she shifted her gaze at the Prince glaring daggers.

"What the fuck!" She whispered harshly, blushing a little at how close his nose was to hers, "You trying to give me a freaking heart attack!"

He didn't answer, instead he continued to stare at her.

Janelle's cheeks began to burn over time, and in a way, she was kind of glad it was darker on her side of the room than it was his, because if it wasn't, the light from the moon would've shown how timid she looked under his stare.

Then she came to figure that the light was projecting a lot better from his side, and felt her throat tighten with the flutter in her stomach, "L-Ling, stop that." She tried to softly laugh it off.

"Doing what?"

"You know darn well what." She retorted.

"I haven't a clue." He was trying to play stupid, she knew it.

"Stop staring at me." She pleaded only to suddenly feel him back away a bit and place a gentle warm hand close to her slightly bruised ankle.

She quietly squeaked at the contact, and grabbed the hand in response, "What're you doing?"

Just as she was about to say more, the hand started to rub her sore area. From her ankle to her foot, he was literally massaging the foot out of nowhere, and only making Janelle blush even more.

This wasn't like Ling. It wasn't like him at all, was it? They never really showed Ling touching a woman in the show, so this was new to her.

Just then, Ling sat on the edge of the bed, where he sat before, and softly caressed the tender parts of her leg, "Oh wow. I didn't expect that." She laughed gently laying back on her pillow to let him do what he was doing.

Hey, she wasn't going to argue, it felt good, and it was easing the pain as well as her heavy mind, "My mother did this to me once when I was a kid, after she told me to stop running through the palace halls. I wasn't listening and hurt my ankle; I fell a little differently than you-," He laughed, "-but none the less, she began to massage my leg like this. I figured I'd give it a try. See if it helps." He shrugged after that and the pair became silent while he help the girl relax.

It was definitely helping, Janelle felt like she could lay back down against the pillows with ease while he worked on her.

But then, Janelle blinked up at the ceiling and looked back at Ling's concentrated feature, seeing he was oddly very into what he was doing, "Why are _you _up? You just came out of nowhere, like batman."

Ling could only laugh, "Just like you, I couldn't sleep…" By the tone in his voice, he wasn't just concentrating on her foot though. Something else was on his mind too, "You getting bothered by thoughts too, huh?" She asked half joking but apparently it was only true when his lips frowned.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Janelle was slightly embarrassed and looked back up at the ceiling as if she had never asked. Ling noticed this and shook his head blinking. He hadn't realized he made a face, and soften his features now to help make Janelle feel less awkward, "Oh, no. It's alright…"

He paused to look away, lowering his gaze to her foot again, "If anything. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why?" She was confused now, what did he have to be sorry for?

Then Ling smiled up at her, stopping his motions for a short moment as he gave her that reassuring chuckle, "Well, I kept pushing you to tell me what was wrong when we got back here at the inn. Now, I feel a little responsible for your head injury." He pointed at her forehead, making her slightly touch it in remembrance that it was still there. That what happened to her was still truly real.

But Janelle felt it was stupid for him to take fault for her own stupidity. She was the one standing near the sink when she went out cold, "Don't do that. You didn't anything. I was being silly. I felt like I was having a panic attack without anything really going on around me."

When she stopped talking she noticed Ling was trying to make eye contact with her every now again, but it was bothering Janelle to know he felt responsible for her actions, and as she let out a sigh, she softly grabbed Ling's hands to stop him in mid rub, "Would you stop that! Look at me."

He did. He was a little surprised by her hands touching his and they were both looking at one another for a good minute until Janelle could get her point across, "It's not your fault. I fell. It happens. It's gonna happen." She assured, getting Ling to sit there and stir on it for a moment.

_This girl is certainly something…_

Then, he smiled again, his face glowing with a smile that Jan could see clearly this time in the dark, "Are you admitting that you're clumsy?" He asked chuckled almost above a whisper to get Jan to do the same, leaning in his direction, "Yes. Very much so."

Somehow, everything fell into silence after that. The only the were left doing was staring at one another, either waiting for the other to say something, or just waiting for the night to pass, but either way Janelle wanted to say something.

She was feeling tension, but as she try to think of something, nothing came. She felt her face heat up just by the distant look that she noticed Ling giving her when her eyes had slightly adjust to the dark lightening.

She felt her heart beat stir, humming in her ears now, and her throat dried over the period of silence between them.

She knew why that was. By the way Ling was still smiling in the shadow, Janelle began to blush all over again and tried to stop his hand from slowly making its way over to hers; because not to mention, Lan Fan and Alphonse were still awake as well.

_Oh my freaking goodness gracious how many times am I going to forget about Alphonse! Heh, I'm not use to this yet, that's for sure_

"Um, so I don't know about you? But I'm beat. I should get some sleep." She finally said smiling softly as to not scare him off, but to show she _was_ actually getting tired,

In return, the prince's smile widen, "Definitely." He didn't say much after that, and patted the top of her hand as he bowed his head to her, "Good night Janelle."

"Night Ling. Night Lan Fan."

"Good night Miss."

"Alphonse?" Janelle smiled looking over to Alphonse who was just startled that she had even mentioned him, "Good night." She giggled.

"Oh! Uh! Good Night!"

Giggling again to Al's answer, Jan finally turned her back to everyone and nuzzled her face into her pillow…Smiling widening on her face, as her heart soared lightly to the people around her.

Maybe the adventure would be good for her. She might be in a bad spot, but where else would she rather be in any given situation?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Afternoon~<strong>_

"What time is it?" Janelle was looking at her Invader Zim watch on her wrist before she looked at both directions for the boys to show up.

It was the day that Ed and Al would attempt to fight the homunculi only to run in an attempt to get away from them in the mean time. Winry had asked if Jan wanted to go with her to Gracia's in the mean time, but knowing what was to come? Janelle rather not be there for that.

It was going to be sad realization for her once she met the man who killed her parents. A tinge of guilt distilled itself just enough for Janelle to stay clear for the moment in time, but she only wondered if Ed was going to ask about it later.

Wondering if she had already an idea of what was to come…

Then, she thought of Lan Fan as well…She was going to loose her arm…And Janelle knew!

Could she let that happen? Having the paranoia of knowing that Ling would probably get mad and never forgive Janelle for not giving warning that she was going to loose her arm…For him.

Janelle sighed sitting on the far side of the building, staring down the empty street in front of her, already seeing the image of Scar standing in front of Ed, Al, Roy, and Hawkeye, and her as the fight between the Elric's started…

But it had yet to happen. She blinked her eyes and shook her head, still burdened by these emotions of guilt and anger. She wasn't sure if she wanted to just let Lan Fan loose her arm.

If she had a chance to change something, wouldn't she? And not only that, seeing the look on Ling's face when he would soon learn of this information would certainly make him blame her for everything that's happened…

She didn't want to get in trouble, and even more, she didn't want to be the blame of the tragedies that were to come. If she knew what was to come, she might be able to change the story…Without actually harming any of the worlds.

_But how? I've already changed a lot. Jeez, What a mess. What should I do?_

Again, Janelle looked back and forth, and then in front of her again, slowly taking at her cell phone from her pocket for the third time. Time was going back slowly, and her decisions on what to do were growing thin as she looked at the time.

And there were still no bars. Yeah, she was gone alright, and no way to contact home…She began to wonder if anyone back home was missing her, or even noticed she was gone. She had been in Amestris for four days already, and by now her mother or father or someone must've noticed she was gone. Right?

Then she began to think was in her bag again. She couldn't much take the whole thing with her, so in attempt to keep it somewhere hidden for now, she had Ling take it with him and place it somewhere safe where it wouldn't be damaged.

Well, she trust him enough to do so, she only hoped he didn't get side track and start rummaging through her bag again. _That boy is so nosy… _Thinking of Ling as she searched through her images made her blush, and she had yet to realize she was rummaging through the pictures which she realized were all deleted from her inventory, and gasped in disbelief she came back to reality, "WHAT THE FU-, WHERE ARE ALL MY PICTURES!"

She couldn't believe it! Every single one of them, including the ones she downloaded as backgrounds were gone! The only one left was the one she already had on her phone. Janelle leaned back again the wall banging her head a little harder than she meant to considering she had yet to remember she still had a tender injury on it and winced at the hard contact, "Shit. Such a dumb ass."

She gave up fighting on the erased pictures, they were gone for good now, and the only thing that the brunette could to was rub her eyes of the frustration that was building. So, she decided to think of something else, like what she was going to do!

She still had the wounded ankle, although she could walk, just not run, and she only had so much time before Lan Fan was going to get hurt….

_Okay…Then let me think of it this way…What would __**they **__do? If they had a chance like mine, and they were in my position wanting to help? What would they do?_

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I told her to stay right here!" Apparently after making that decision Janelle thought long and hard for, Edward and Alphonse now looked around the area hoping to see the girl, but to no avail.<p>

She was gone, "So, the mysterious girl disappears eh? Are you sure you're not just pulling my leg Full Metal?" Roy asked this as he put his hands in his pockets leaning against the car and sighed, of course he did all his while looking at the blonde, "Shut up! I told her to stay here, where the hell could've she have gone!"

"Maybe she saw Scar or the homunculi and went to go hide."

"No. I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind when I find her! I swear!"

"What is this?" Roy seemed to have noticed a device with a note attached to it. He flipped open the object to watch the screen light up with the time and date being the first thing he saw. But the dates were off…

It was in big bold lettering, and the date said 2011. It didn't make sense to Roy, and all he could do was make a confused sour face. But then he looked at the note in his hand, and read it to himself before giving it to Ed, "It's for you."

"Oh." Ed looked at the note as he read it, and then looked at the device again, "It's Janelle's." He began to read the letter now, only to see his eyes widen with worry, "Oh idiot! She doesn't even know what she's getting herself into!"

"What is it?" Alphonse asked only to have him read the note as well, "She's planning on warning Ling about something, but he's waiting for the homunculi so he can trap them for us! He can't do that if she's in the way! They'll kill her! Or worse, take her to their lair. She's in no condition to be running off like that in the first place, I tell ya! When I get a hold of her I'll-, well, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but it's definitely gonna be something!" Edward was shaking his fist in a wild manner just wishing for the opportunity chew her ass out.

Roy just chuckled looking off into the distance as he thought out loud, "Heh, well, she's not the only one gone missing. Dr. Marcoh's gone too."

The boys froze and looked to the Flame alchemist, "Dr. Marco's missing?"

He nodded, "They probably abducted him." When this came out into the open Edward made a motion almost as if saying 'damn' to himself before Roy decided to change the conversation quickly, "Well, let's just focus on Scar for right now, no use in trying to find Janelle since she ran off, and considering your behavior with this whole thing?" He added eyeing the littler alchemist further, "What's with you wanting him to find you?"

"Yeah, I want him to find me. I have to fight him one last time…"

"Don't be ridiculous! Have you forgotten what happened in East City?" Roy just had to remind him, but it was for his own good.

"Awe…Are you afraid of Scar?" Or not…Instead Edward began to make fun of the Flame Alchemist reminding him of how useless was the last time with Scar, when it was raining.

They both started a tiff, until Hawkeye pulled out her gun and looked towards the alley in front of them.

Everyone stopped, and looked to see none other than Scar looking in their direction with that familiar frown griming his face, "Great…now what?" Roy chimed sweating from his forehead at the sight of the Ishvalan.

Scar started to take steps towards them, his heels clicking with every movement he took towards, "So, the Elric brothers…" His put out his hands, of course ready to take the Alchemists down with a spark of his hand.

"Well, this _is_ what we wanted…" Just then Ed noticed Hawkeye still aiming her gun at the Ishvalan man, and immediately stepped in her way to push the gun out of the line of fire, "Wait Lieutenant! Don't shoot!"

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye might have been slightly confused at what the term meant by have Scar come to them, but the blonde boy just grinned mumbling under his breath loud enough for her, Roy, and Al to hear him, "Like the Colonel always says, I'm gonna try my hand at a little fishing." In moments, the battle had begun between the Elric brothers, and the Ishvalan Scar.

Well, for Edward at least, he was the only one fighting Scar, while Alphonse protected the Colonel and the Lieutenant from the two Alchemists' attacks from behind his own alchemic wall, "Brother is using himself as bait to lure out the Homunculi. After all, he is a sacrifice to them, one they can't afford to kill."

"What! That's crazy!" The Colonel exclaimed over the sound of booming and clashing, but Alphonse changed the subject quick knowing they didn't have much time, "We don't want anyone else to get hurt. Using brother or myself as bait was the only thing we could do!"

Okay, in this case, Roy really couldn't say much, the boys were right on this one, but before had to ask, "But what if Scar get shot by MP's before the homunculi arrive!"

"Colonel, you can make sure that doesn't happen right?"

"Heh, now you're giving me orders? You've got nerve…Alright, but when this is over, I want my cut!" That was all Alphonse needed to hear to take off to help his brother, "Got it!"

Alphonse jumped out from behind the wall just in the nick of time to assist his brother in sending the ground up at Scar, only to have it avoid it.

From the side lines, Roy was calling his Lieutenant to follow behind him, "Fuery's townhouse is nearby, let's go!"

"Right."

* * *

><p>Janelle was hurting all over. Her legs ached as she pumped them as much as she possibly could with a sore foot, her heart burned like the inside of a boiler, and her lungs were so dry she was literally rasping as she ran.<p>

She kept thinking she was getting lost, but as she tried to remember the layout of the city, she stopped between two street corners to remember where the big clock laid. She knew it was near where she was suppose to wait for the brothers, but she couldn't remember where Gluttony was suppose to show.

She tried to catch her breath doubling over and wincing at her foot throbbing, "Maybe…Maybe running…Not so good…" She took in a few deep breaths before she suddenly heard whooshing over head.

She was looking down at the ground when she saw the shadow jump across the two building between her. Jan gasped and looked up, noticing a ladder leading up to where the shadow jumped over her.

She knew who it was, and knew her time was limited now that she realized she was going in the wrong direction, "Fuck! Just my luck!" Jan didn't waste time to literally sprint herself the best she could, trying to eye where Gluttony could have gone, and then noticed a car passing by her.

At first she only look to the automobile because it was in her peripherals, but being that she had to double take when she saw who was in the back of the car, her face immediately went pale seeing the profile of the man she-, really wasn't sure if she was seeing or not!

_Wrath_

"Oh shit…Oh shit… Come on Janelle, run! Run!" She was pushing herself faster and faster until she was gasping, and her cheeks were burning red as she pumped her pistons as fast as she humanly could, _Please-,…Please…Just let me get there in time! Just let me get there in time!_

* * *

><p>The car parked close to where the fight was going on, and as the Furher exit from his car as he listened to the last bit of chaos coming from his Military radio. It died began to down as he walked further and deeper into the alley he had asked his driver to stop in front of, and waited till he was clear from the sights to anyone to call out to his homunculus brother hiding and waiting for Wrath to finally arrive, "Gluttony."<p>

The bigger homunculus smiled hungrily, poking his head out from his place in the shadows, "I smell him! I smell the Ishvalan!"

Ling, from his perch he tensed at the sense of the many chi's coming from only two people. This chi was so unusual it could of only meant one thing for the prince, "That's a very strange presence. Do you feel that Lan Fan?"

"Yes." They both were looking at one another dumb founded, it was unlike anything they had ever felt. An it was so interesting.

Now, this was there chance, "Alright Let's go!"

Both of the Xingese leaped towards the homunculi's direction. In the distance the two could see a quick black blob jumping from building to building like they were, heading into the Elric's direction, "There you are…" Ling could hear the thing ranting out loud about smelling 'him', just before Lan Fan came around the side of it and kicked the enormous homunculus in the face flinging him back into the roof he had leaped from.

The homunculus was up in seconds from the rubble of the room he was thrown through, and looked around to see what had kicked him so hard, "What was that?" He didn't see anything until Ling and Lan Fan appeared in his line of sight.

The prince was curiously smiling at the monster, almost unlike himself, it was almost as if he was smirking, "Well hi! Hello there! You're pretty unusual from the inside, huh? How many people do you think you have inside you?"

The homunculus just looked between the two, confused, almost scared, "Who are you?"

Then Lan Fan spoke, "It's no use trying to run, you have a unique chi. I can follow you anywhere."

Then, the blob smiled, "Follow me?" It tilted its head in an eerie manner, "Then I'll just have to eat you." The moment the thing opened its mouth the tattoo showed to the both of them.

_It's no mistake…He's a homunculus_

Suddenly another voice came to the two's attention, "Oh, so you can sense his presence can you?"

Ling and Lan Fan looked down to the man in Military uniform, unsheathing a long sword from his hilt, readying his hands for an apparent attack, "That's a pesky ability…" He replied with venom, "I'll just have to eliminate that." Before anything could take place in the high ranking man's threat, a sudden raspy yell came from a small figure running in their direction.

"J-Janelle!" Ling was utterly shocked.

The girl was suppose to be with Edward's friend, and yet here she was.

He could only wonder what she would be doing over here, and running in her condition when suddenly he could hear Janelle yelling at them to watch out.

Unfortunately half of it was from a distance so he could quite catch what she was trying to say, "What…" She tried to scream it again, but she was still too far away to have them hear what she was trying to warn them about.

"HIS EYE!" She cried, "WATCH OUT FOR HIS EYE!"

Ling heard some of what she was saying, and he looked to the dark haired man on the street, who was also looking in Jan's general direction.

Janelle hadn't seem to notice that Wrath was looking at her apparently. She was too busy trying to warn Ling, and Lan Fan, "LAN FAN GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed a different mantra this time, remembering Ling had tried to warn her the same way.

She thought it would help, and it did to some extent, because when she had gotten slightly closer, Jan had yet to realize that Wrath was looking at right her.

When Ling saw the higher rank staring the girl down like prey, it was already too late for him to warn her, "JANELLE! WATCH OUT!" The homunculus was already in front of her.

It was already too late, Again, Jan's face went pale, and the heat that had consumed her body went cold. Her heart stopped in the middle of her chest feeling stunned by the suddenly upward slash to chest.

It felt numb, like she was never even hit, but she could see her own blood fly into the air.

Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched in her throat…

Was this really it, was this really the end for her? _What the hell was I thinking…_

" NO JANELLE!"

"Janelle!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: Hero<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I didn't writ any previews in this one, I figured the chapter spoke for itself, and I hope you're all hyped for the next one. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out...Well, for all my chapter actually, but I guess the wait is always worth it! Sometimes...<strong>_

_**Anyways, See ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Hero

**_Hey Guys! Long time no see! It's been busy here in Cali, and my fingers are killing me! There's probably a few errors in this but I'll be looking back on it to see if I need to fix anything (Most likely). In any case, the L& L is still being worked on but a couple more days of pondering I'm sure I'll be done! Hoping...I've been into the other Greed's stories to care :D Grimmjow story is almost done, and I think that's about it for the update. BACK TO WORLD OF WARCRAFT! _**

**_Enjoy Part 5! I hope it's not too corny :*(_**

**_Disclaimer: We already know it...We all know..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: Hero<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everything felt like it stopped while Jenny continued to fall in such slow motion. All she could see was Wrath's ocean green eye gleaming their bright red eerie shine that kept her heart from bursting open just yet.<p>

She was frozen by it. Her whole body felt like a force had a hold on her, and then, her whole world began to spiral, faster, and faster…

Faster…

Until she finally hit the ground like a rag doll, with her limbs flailing in every direction as she spun, again into the air, and then skidded across the concrete.

She could barely comprehend what had happened, and her eyes were still wide open.

"I apologize for being so abrupt, but I can only wonder how you knew what I am…Are you working with the visitors?" The man stepped forward with his face shadowed by the sun shining from behind him.

Janelle couldn't answer, she was so scared, and shaking so hard that when she tried to move, the wound only hurt more, "Are you going to answer my question, girl?" He was demanding it now, and glaring down at her to the point that it stunned her. She couldn't tell them.

She wouldn't.

"Very well, if you won't speak…Then I'll just have to take care of you…Gluttony!" Janelle's eyes widen in utter fear. She tried hard to push herself up off the ground but she only gasped back and grunted in pain.

"Yay! I get to eat the girl!" Gluttony was leaping faster and faster, he ran at her with tongue waving behind him. Now she was trying to roll herself over, but when she laid on her back and rolled herself on her stomach again, Jan yelled out in shear pain.

The cut was deep, and their was blood all around her. All over her neck, jaw, and her clothes…It was everywhere. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded, and she was trying with all her might not to hyperventilate _Damn it…I can't die here! I can't!_

"I get to eat! I get to eat!" With each step that blob took he was only getting faster now.

There was no way this was happening. Not to Janelle at least, she couldn't believe this, she was about to be swallowed by Gluttony, and it was all her fault. The only thing that she couldn't regret was her own actions.

She didn't regret trying to save anybody, and that was only thing she could live with if she died.

Everything was beginning to become even more hazy from the loss of blood. It was finally catching up to her, and with little strength to move herself anymore, she felt that dying here was the right thing to do.

So, laying her head back to the pool of her own blood, Jan await for her end, hoping it was quick and painless, but knowing it was Gluttony she only tensed at the thought and felt her eyes begin to mist.

She closed her eyes tight and felt her throat swell with the need to scream, but with energy left in her how could she?…Then she realized…

Her doom never came…

All she was a pair of footsteps stop at her side and a loud boom hit the ground from the side of her.

Janelle had opened her eyes again to see what it was, and only saw Ling at her side, calling her name heard her name with his sword already stained with what she assumed was Gluttony's blood, "Janelle, answer me! Are you alright!" Ling was almost yelling at her to respond since he could plainly see her eyes were looking at him, but with her being slightly delirious from the attack all she could do was stare back at him, "It's okay, I'll get you out of here…" He muttered as she felt him pick her up over his shoulder now.

She groaned in pain, but bared it the best she could. The only thing she felt was nauseated from her head dangling off his back, but what could she do? She could barely move, "Don't…I'll sl-slow you down…" She strained to say, "Leave me." Was all she could reply to feel the prince grip her legs tighter.

"Are you daft! I'm not leaving you!" Just as Ling had replied that, Wrath had come in for an attack to try and take another swipe at the prince, but Ling blocked the blade with his own, and Lan Fan jumped in to take the next swipe at him, only to miss.

The man was fast, but with Ling and Lan Fan catching his blind side, The homunculus was only getting more intrigued by the second as the two clash of their swords, "You think you can escape my eye?" The homunculus said with amusement before clashing his sword between the two skilled fighters.

Wrath could tell with each clash of his blade the two had done this before, more than once he would think, "Ho, I see that you're no stranger to the sword…" He complimented.

This time the man put more into his thrust, but still it seemed the Xingese Prince was just leaping around him and away from his good eye.

But of course, Wrath knew exactly what he was doing, and with a call on Gluttony, who had quickly regenerated himself, the big blob homunculus brought his hands together and used both of his burly fist to throw both Ling and Janelle into a building.

"My Lord!" Lan Fan cried out about to go after them, but Gluttony only turned around to her with a hungry grin, "If I can't eat the girl…I'll just have to eat this one." He asked Wrath innocently poking a finger in his mouth, "Make it quick." With that said, Wrath jumped across the roof to meet with the young man and the mysterious girl he had encountered.

Especially the girl, if she was even remotely alive, than there were still many questions she could answer for him…It either that or kill her, he couldn't let her escape.

On the other side of the story, Ling could barely see through the dust and rubble, his grip on Janelle still growing tighter as he attempted to look for a way out. _Damn this dust! _

It was too late, the homunculus had already found him on his way over to the other side, and stood before the prince with a emotionless firm expression on his face, "It's time you answered my questions boy…" Ling glared back at Wrath, "Who are you people, how did you know what was inside Gluttony? And that girl…She knew about my eye. How is that so?"

There was no way Ling would answer of those questions, and noticed a door way just to his right. He began to ponder on how he could escape, but with Wrath a step ahead of him, he noticed the boy's wondering eyes, "Still trying to find a way to escape even now?" He asked humored by this somehow, "You could probably get away on your own, but with that girl dragging you down she's only excess baggage."

"Baggage? You're the highest ranking person in your land, right? Furher King Bradley…A King is suppose to be for his people, a King would be nothing without them." Even though Jan could barely comprehend what was happening, she softly smiled at his words, hearing his quote with such passion, and even though she wasn't even a part of his country, Ling had still considered her a part of his people' to protect. He was protecting **her**, _Ling_…_What're you doing? _

And even though his words were strong, it still did little to no affect to Bradley, "Naïve fool! There are no real King's in this world!" Suddenly, a small smoke bomb rolled onto the floor, and exploded between the two before anything could break out. Ling could already Lan Fan near by and when she whistled to him, he looked to the door way to see her, "You rely too much on your eyesight."

He attempted to run for it but before he could pass the exit, Wrath had stopped him with just a throw of his sword, "Well now…" Wrath got his attention and Ling turned around to find that his right eye had the sign of the Oroborous tattoo, "These eyes do work after all…" Wrath finished.

Ling couldn't believe it, Janelle had come to warn him about this…She knew it would happen, and it clicked in his head instantly; and he ran for his life, along side him Lan Fan who was in no hurried to followed quickly behind.

"Is she alright?" She asked knowing the damage, but only hoping she was still alive, "I don't know, but she's loosing blood fast. Janelle, if can you hear me, answer me." When there was no reply it only made the others look at one another worriedly, "What should we do?"

"I…I don't know, we need to find somewhere safe to hide her for now. Damn it Janelle, why didn't you go with Ed like you were suppose to! What could've possessed you do something like that!" Suddenly, Ling and Lan Fan sensed it when they came to a fork in the road.

Gluttony, the hungry homunculus was on their tail, staring them both down with a smile on his face, "He's relentless…"

"No kidding. Come on, we got to loose him."

"Right." They ran.

And ran…

And ran…Every corner they came across they only found another to turn into, until they finally came to a dead end, "Damn."

"Are we pinned in?" They could sense it, both of the homunculi were getting closer, especially the one they called Bradley. Somewhere along the way Gluttony's chi began to disappear, as if he wondered off towards the Elric's fight, but Wrath was still right on their trail with every drop of blood the girl lost, "My lord, the blood is going to lead them right to us!" Lan Fan whispered harshly when she noticed it.

"Crap. Wait, there's a gap in between the wall! Come on, follow me." They both crept between the wall, and made their way through the other streets, but it was only going to buy them some time until Bradley would catch them.

"Maybe I can distract him for you young lord. If we don't do something about this, we'll all end up dying here."

"But how? What're we going to do." It didn't take long before Lan Fan came up with one idea and quickly pulled out her small dagger to stab herself in the side causing her to grunt in pain. She made sure not to hit any vital organs in the process but in doing so she began to bleed out, hoping that in doing this she hoped it would confuse the enemy.

"Lan fan! What're you-,"

"Keep going, I'll meet up with you once this bastard's off our trail." Ling didn't argue, as much as he wanted to the damage had already been done, and while he grit his teeth, he gripped onto Janelle harder, "You just better not die on me! Do you hear me!"

"Yes Lord." Lan Fan had her chance, she took a sharp turn down a alley way and sprinted off until she was out of sight, praying that this plan would work, _If not that woman owes me for medical expenses… _

They kept running in their different directions, sensing Wrath in their area, still walking towards them until it suddenly stopped. It was obvious the homunculus had seen the diversion and unfortunately for him, it had worked. He had no idea which way to go, and in feeling the defeat…

Wrath sighed and glared at the ground, "Clever…Very, very clever…" His voice was cold and heated with a steady rage that he refused to show, but his eyes had revealed all…He was pissed for being so poorly trick by a couple of 'commoners', but there was nothing much else he could do, either way he would find one of them, and kill'em, but in doing so one would've still gotten away…Mostly likely that Xingese boy with the wounded girl, those two intrigued him more than anything…

_Hmm, maybe it's a good thing I let them live then…I could probably learn more about this from Pride…If anything…_

* * *

><p>When Ling felt like it was safe enough to take a breather, he put down Janelle on some boxes, and ripped off what remained of the girl's shirt and began to wrap her deep gash with a little gauze he had. It wasn't much but it was enough to cover the open wound from getting infected, "Janelle, I know you can't hear me….But just hang in there, okay? I'm going to get you out of here…I promise…" He really wish he would've known why she would put herself in such terrible danger like that. It bugged the hell of him, but all he could think about hoping Janelle would live.<p>

He didn't want her to die, not after she saved his and his subordinates life like that. She didn't have to, but somehow she knew about his eye, and attempted to warn the two without really knowing them, "You're a very daring girl I'll give you that much…An idiot…But daring…Heh, and certainly brave…" Without realizing, the prince had brush some of her bangs from her dampened brows, his eyes looking at every delicate detail of her face. He was becoming very use to this girl already way too soon, and in him repaying the favor of her selfless act, he slowly picked her up in his arms, hearing a small sound release from her throat when he adjusted her to his chest.

Ling scanned around, and spotted some stairs leading up to the roofs, but knew that would only attract more attention. He then looked around the ground and spotted the sewers with an idea.

There was no choice, it was either this or get caught, so with kick of his foot he spun the top around fast enough he could jump through it to land on solid ground. He was grateful there were other lightening from the outside surface, and once the topped stopped spinning, the prince began to sense out Lan Fan to make sure she was alright. Her chi was calm and yet unsettled by worry in finding him. He was glad to know she was alive, and ran towards her until he literally ran into her when she came around the corner with her wound still bleeding.

She was starting to look a little withered too. In a quick response, Ling turned around, "Here, take my jacket, use it to keep the wound closed."

"Are you sure?"

"Take it! Hurry! I need to get to Ed!" She was startled but did as she was told, and took his jacket, using her belt as a strap to keep it in place, "I need you both to stay down here a little longer, but I promise I'll come back for you alright?"

"Yes sir." He smiled to his companion and than he looked back to Janelle, _I promise…_

He was gone in the blink of an eye, and quickly looked around for the closest opening to everyone's Chi. His face was as crinkled with desire, and an expression as cold as ice…

* * *

><p>Not only did they have Scar to deal with but now the homunculus Gluttony was attempting to eat Scar in the mix of the mini battle. It was crazy, and now they had to help the last person they would want to do that in taking down a hungry homunculus. But, this was there chance to catch one, but with two enemy's to take down now, the Elric's were going to need twice the more help to take down these two.<p>

Just in the knick of time, Ling flew out of the sewer hole below them. His sword was clenched between his teeth, and with a swift move of his hands he pulled out two tiny smoke bombs, and stuffed them into Gluttony's mouth when he landed on his shoulders, "GET BACK!" He jumped off though just right afterwards, and waited for the moment….

_**KABOOM! **_

Gluttony exploded from the waist up, just as Ling had predicted, the blob began to regenerate slowly before everyone's eyes even Scar who was completely baffled by the scene. He just couldn't believe it, "That's…A homunculus?"

Ling wasn't finished, he knew Gluttony would be whole again soon and just as the other pieces of the homunculus turned to ash, Ling reached back to Ed, "Get me a sturdy wire."

"R-Right." Edward ran to the railroad next to him and clapped his hands over the metal to create the wire Ling asked for. The moment their hands made contact, the prince jumped back on top of the homunculus and wrapped the wire around Gluttony until his body attempted to expand to his fullest extent causing the hungry blob's down fall.

"You're regenerative power is working against you! You're mine now, homunculus!" Once Gluttony was officially captured, everything had calmed down for a split second before a mysterious blonde woman appeared in a car, and shot at the absentminded Ishvalan in the leg.

She stopped in front the Elric brothers, and looked to the Xingese boy, "Put him in! Now, hurry!" There was no time to explain, but as Edward was about to ask who she was, she put her finger up to her lips, leaving the boy to put two and two together on who this woman was…

Than subtracting the glass and flow-y blonde hair, they came to realize the great shooter was none other than Hawkeye. By this time the realization hit, Ling had already put the monster in the back of the car and the two drove off before the Military could get near him.

"Wait, we need to turn around, my friend's are in trouble!"

"The Elrics?"

"No, didn't Ed tell you that girl that's not from here, she ran off and found us and now she's hurt! If you don't help her now she'll die!"

"And you want me to turn around! Are you nuts?"

"Please I made a promise to them both that I'd come back from them! Please!" Hawkeye could say know, she couldn't let two people die on her watch, and considering it was the girl that Edward said disappeared, she had to, "Damn it!" With a sharp turn of the steering wheel, Riza turned the car completely around, and headed back in the other direction, "You better make it quick!"

"I will…Thank you…I owe you one."

"You can thank me later, let's just get those friends and go."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Back in the tunnels, Lan Fan attempted to awaken the girl a few more times, but in all honesty nothing worked, not even slapping the girl awake would make that happened, but as the body guard of Ling looked down at Janelle, she noticed the girl's hand twitch a little.<p>

At first she thought it was just her imagination, but when the girl whimpered and threw her head to the side, Lan Fan gasp and moved Jan in her arms to sit her up, "Janelle! Can you hear me?"

"Mm…."

"Don't worry, the young lord went to get help."

"Ling…?" Janelle barely had any energy to talk, the more she did the more she seemed to feel an immense amount of pain over her shoulder and chest. She also seemed to have another case of memory loss. More than usual, "Where am I?"

"You were attack by Bradley and you're hurt. Now don't speak, he'll be here soon."

"I feel numb…" Janelle slurred as she attempted to move but it only caused her to groan in pain, "Stop moving, you'll make it worse." Just than a bright light from above blinded the two, "Lan Fan!"

"We're here! Janelle's awake."

"Oh good. I was wondering when she'd decide to join us!"

"D-Don't…It hurts to laugh." Jan tried hard not to smile but it was just too hard not to feel relieved that she was, indeed alive.

When she opened her eyes again Ling was already at her side with the held of Lan Fan to guide her body up from the floor, "Can you stand at all?"

"I'll try." She strained attempting to use any other part of her muscles than her shoulders to get herself up off the floor, and in when she grabbed onto the ladder, she felt of she Lan Fan's hands at her side, and she smiled in relief.

"Here let me go first, I'll pull you up. Use your good arm."

"Okay…" Lan Fan began to climb, and reached down to grab Janelle's good hand in pulling her up, making sure not to rush it as they made it up the ladder; until finally they both finally made it out in one peace.

"Hurry in the car." Janelle could barely keep her eyes open from the pain, but she nodded none the less, now feeling two people helping her into the front seat, while the other two climbed in the back, and like the wind, they disappeared driving off into the sun set.

"So, this is the strange girl Edward talked about?"

"Strange? Is that how he put it?" Ling laughed.

"More or less."

"Heh, well, then yes, it is her. Her names Janelle. She doesn't remember anything about her family so I have no last name for you. In any case, she certainly knows a lot about her world."

"What world? What does that even mean?"

"I-It's complicated, I'll explain later."

"Probably for the best."

"Say, where are heading anyways?" Lan Fan asked out of context.

"We're heading to a safe house out on the countryside. It's just until we meet up with the Elric's again, but until we need somewhere to hide this girl. Did you ever find out why she left? Why she didn't wait for the Elric's?"

"Not exactly…But I think she's was warning us about Bradley."

"What about him?"

"Um, also- explain later."

"Ugh…" Well, she couldn't very well disagree, she was right in the middle of driving and if anything, she wanted Roy to hear it first. Suddenly, Janelle sat up a little bit and sighed as the wind blew against her face, "Heh, that feels nice."

"Sit back, please, you'll only strain yourself."

"Th-The winds helping though…." Riza's eyes softened and she continued to gaze at the road.

Janelle on the other hand was concentrating on staying awake, then she looked back to Lan Fan again, and looked at her arms. She knew she felt both of her hands on her before but she wanted to see it again just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

She had really stopped Wrath from taking her arm, and in doing so a big overwhelming sensation took over the girl's swelling heart, _I did it…I stopped it…And nothing happened…So, it is okay to change a few things…_ Than she noticed the wound that seemed to be covered up by Ling yellow jacket. And she gasped.

Her face even went a littler paler than she already did. Lan Fan noticed the change in the girl and looked down at her wound to only give a small smile, "It's nothing. I've dealt with a lot worse than a stab wound."

"But it was my fault that happened…I wanted…I was trying to stop you from getting hurt, but I only managed to nearly get us _all_ kill."

"Wait? You were trying to stop me from getting hurt?"

"…It's a long story, but I knew about Wrath's ability as a homunculus…In fact, I know a lot more about the homunculi than I lead on." She could feel herself begin to choke up, overwhelmed since she believed, in a way, she had betrayed them, "And I knew…I knew what was going to happen with you…I hadn't have come."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Th-That wound you have…if I hadn't-," Janelle suddenly stopped when she felt light headedness take over, and a familiar pain took her shoulder where the gash laid.

She couldn't help it, she winced to the feeling. The pain was almost unbearable, and as Jan put her hand close to it in an attempt to lessen the throbbing, she only pulled her hand away afterwards to find the gauze she wore had soak through, "…Guys, the bandages…It's not enough…" She closed her eyes slightly panting from the sight.

"We're almost there. Just stay calm, and don't rile yourself."

"Right."

And Riza couldn't have been more right, even if it was only 10 minutes away, it seemed like forever when they had arrived at the familiar cabin out in the woods.

Janelle had recognized it off the bat, and sighed hopeful for the mean time, and let the others bring her into a small room with a bed she could rest in. As she laid down, she remembered Lan Fan would've been the one laying in here herself if she had taken the blow, and the reminder only sent chills up the brunette's spine. Even thinking of the screams and the pools of blood was queasy enough for Janelle to fall pale.

It actually made her sick, "Here you go." Than the sound of Ling's voice brought her out of the mess in head when he handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He was awefully calm, and seemed to be in a world of his own as well when he began to fluff the back of her pillows as she drank the water half way.

When he had finished elevating her, he went to grab a chair from the side mirror dresser, and sat down next to her. He also put down the lantern he had been holding in his hand, "Ms. Hawkeye's already called for some help, and she says the Elric's are on their way. He'll be coming with the Elric's…So everything's okay for now."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"What? Make sure you didn't get killed? Of course I didn't. But I did, didn't I?"

"No, I mean you didn't have to fluff my pillows." She giggled, but only hissed when her body shook, "Owie. Maybe laughing's not the best medicine." When she pulled her hand away from it, and looked down to find blood on her hands, "Shit. Is there anything I can use here to stop this bleeding?"

"No, but there were some sheets in the hall closet…" In adding that, Ling began to strip the linen down until it all looked similar to her already blood stained gauzes. Ling removed the old ones and replaced them with the new; it may have not been much, but it definitely helped with stopping the blood, "That's cut so deep…" He suddenly mentioned as he continued to wrap it up.

"I know…I can still feel my arm, but a few nerves have been cut, so I can't really feel some of the endings."

"Well, it's incredible that he didn't just take the entire thing…"

"I know…" She sighed, "That's what I was trying to prevent." She mentioned it so casually that it made Ling stop for a moment before finishing up the bandages.

"So…Would you mind telling me something?"

"Hmm?" Slightly drowsy from the amount of blood loss, the girl laid her head back against the pillows as she looked at Ling. But her face brightened when he leaned his face in close to her with his elbows propped up on the bed with a very seriously expression now.

Janelle gulped, and Ling watched as her throat moved up and down to it, than he concentrated on the girl's eyes for the answers he looked for, "I wish to know why you did what did. Why didn't you go with Edward like you were suppose to?" Janelle watched his mouth moved but it was as if the question came out slow.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him at first, since she felt guilty enough that she got Lan Fan hurt in the process of it. But she couldn't lie to him either. She turned her head away from his gaze, and looked down at her hands as she spoke, "I was trying to stop Wrath…"

"From what? You knew we were fighting, and you came to warn us about his eye. I'm a little surprised you decided to do it at that point in time, but none the less there was something more than just his ultimate eye, or the fact that he's a homunculus, but what were trying to prevent?" Janelle looked back him, and switched between his slightly opened eyes to see their dark blue color, they were almost black but when the lantern's light reflected in them, how could she resist to look away…

Her heart began to beat sporadically, and her face softened more when she found the strength to give the answer. She didn't know why she was finding it so hard to tell him, but than she realized what that feeling was…It was guilt again. She was afraid of what he would think he she hadn't have come to tell him about Wrath, or what would've happened if she just left it be.

Ling could see her struggle, and his expression softened even more with hers before he grabbed her hand with a comforting grip, it was almost earnestly, "Tell me Jan. Tell me what happened." Stupid voice of his! Why did he have to have such a tender and caring voice! It made her want to give in, and without resistance she did.

She sighed and rolled her eyes to the other side of the room not wanting to see him when she told him, "I knew what was going to happen…I knew that if I didn't stop Wrath-,"

"Wrath? You mean…So he is…" Jenny nodded and continued, "He would've gone after Lan Fan and she would've been the one you were carrying on your back. Lan Fan sacrifices her arm in order to make sure you both escaped. She risks her own arm to save you, and didn't want you to blame for not warning you ahead of time!" After she was done she was almost yelling and panicking all at once.

Ling wasn't sure whether to find it shocking or frightening but none the less he was baffled. He wasn't expecting that answer, and when he had regain himself, he asked carefully, "You knew she would loose her arm because of Bradley...So, you decided to sacrifice yourself in order to save her?"

"I guess…I didn't know what I was thinking…All I could think was I didn't want to be the reason I couldn't have prevented it. I was afraid that if I didn't warn you…that…You wouldn't have forgiven me for it…Well, I also couldn't just sit there and let it happen…Could I?" Getting that off her chest felt relieving, a little, but for some other reason or another, her tears consumed the corners of her eyes, and the muscles in her throat tightened from the thought of her betraying someone.

Why hadn't she warned them before all this? Or why didn't she just tell Ed and Al when they arrived? Some how she could've warned everyone, but she didn't. Why? This was all running through her head, swarming her guilt to only build on to her anguish.

And now as she raised her eyes to meet Ling's, it only confirmed to her that she had some how betrayed the other's trust. How could they forgive her for not preventing all of this from happening.

When she finally felt she couldn't control herself, she smiled at him to hide it all. All of it except her tears, she just couldn't stop those even if she tried, "I didn't know what to do Ling, I just figured that if I had change the course of the timeline something would go wrong, but the only thing I did was prove that _**I **_was the one who was wrong. I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone. I believed I could change the events if I really wanted to and in the end I ended up saving a life. I saved a life!" She was sobbing softly at this point, not even and covered her face with her hands to hide away from the prince, who she didn't seemed to notice was just listening, and watching her with every tear that fell.

He frowned, but it wasn't out of hating her, or out of dislike, no. He was frowning because he hated to see a girl, "Janelle…"

"I know…I'm sorry…" She sniffled back and wiped her tears from her face, embarrassed by her sudden outburst of trivial emotions, at least she thought so, "I'm such a cry baby." She looked down at her hands and stared at them for a moment before she turned to the prince. He stared back with a similar feature of sadness, frowning and puzzled by everything that's happened. He was probably pondering the same thing. What now?

But before she could say the next not so best thing to say, Ling leaned over from his seat, and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder to pull her into him. He knew he couldn't hug her properly because of an injury, but being able to lean her into his shoulder was his own way of giving Jan his gratitude for her selfless act. It was obvious that she was torn apart by her actions, and it only made the girl feel as if she had no choice but the help them. She felt that she wasn't being truly valiant, even though she really had already.

Silly thing was, she had made her choice the moment her conscience had spoken to heart and told her to do the right thing. She may have left Ed and Al behind, and she may have felt that she had to do it, but in acting on impulse she saved the life of his comrade, and that filled his own heart with "Thank you…" He finally whispered to her, never letting go even when he heard Janelle hitch at the semi-hug.

He could feel how stiff she was just by his touch, but instead of pulling away he held her a little tighter before he pulled away, smiling down at her when he sat back in his seat, and cupping her hands with his, "I believe that may be in _your_ debt now for this. Because not only did you attempt to rescue someone you barely knew, you felt that it was important enough to kill yourself over it. It was a stupid plan, but you were brave for doing so. And I'm very grateful to you, Janelle." He laughed before suddenly heard a car from outside.

They both looked to the window, now distracted from their recent conversation to the rumbling car turning off just outside the door, "Who is it?"

"I…I think it's Ed and Al." Ling was already at the window, and looking down to see the two brother, and made with dark hair and a trench coat, and another older looking gentleman with a box in hand. He could only assume that one of those men were the doctor and sighed briefly, "That's good. They're finally here." Ling's face was full of relief when he saw them come up to the house, and then he turned to Janelle who was just watching him with curiosity, and worry, "Wait here alright? let me try talking to them."

"O-Okay. Where am I going to go?" What could he say he laughed and smiled softly to her, both of them coming to a stare down before he left her.

She couldn't believe it, but she as she laid back in the bed with time to herself, she felt her heart skip a beat when she thought back to the hug _My body must be pretty out of it…I'm feel anxious for no reason _She teased herself mentally before she heard a yell and a footsteps coming down the hall, towards her.

Then, the person stood in the door way. It was Edward, of course, and everyone one else excluding the girls came into the room just after the blonde; some seeming worried as they came to her side, "What happened to you!" His voice raised in a painc, making the girl flinch a little, "Where are the girls?" She suddenly asked absentmindedly. Also, trying to get off subject, but it was useless.

"Never mind about them, what happened?" Edward questioned mostly out of worry than anger she assumed. His voice had calmed a little, but he still had that cold firm grip in his tone that made her heart flutter with unsettled nerves, "Um, I-I…I kind of-,"

"She came to warn Lan Fan and I about one of the homunculus' abilities." Ling interrupted, making everyone look to him now in question."

"Yeah? Who? Gluttony?" Al asked.

"No. Apparently your Furher. King Bradley."

"What! That's crazy!" Roy who was in the room gasped surprised before looking to the girl, "And you warned him about this?"

"More or less…Yes sir." Was all she could reply blushing. Yep, she hadn't realized who was in the room really until Mustang had actually acknowledged her, and in doing so, he made her face flare up bashfully.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Janelle…Um-, you know. I can't really remember my last name, but you can call me Jan, Jenny, or just Janelle either one works." She smiled and held out her hand, "By the way, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Flame Alchemist. Roy Mustang, right?"

"Yes. Are you a fan of my work?" He asked curious as he put out his hand. It was just out of response, but Janelle grabbed his hand and shook, but it only caused her body to shake, and wince, "Owe, crap wrong hand." She whined as she pulled back a little and sat back to rest her body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-,"

"No, no, that was my fault I shouldn't have use that arm, but I did. Out of reflex. But, to your question before Roy…" She stopped and gave a nervous laugh, "You could say yes, maybe I am a bit of a fan for your work. But, I know more than just that…You could say I know a lot about you.

"Hmm?" Roy blinked as he looked to Ed, then back at Janelle who was rubbing her head, looked up at the ceiling, and she told them about her little adventures over to this universe, and her first couple of days here as much as she could, with little detail and without trying to confuse anyone, "So, does-, everything make sense?" She could only see the question marks bubbling over both the Doc's and the Flame Alchemist's head as they stared at the girl like she was crazy, and then at each other to make sure they both heard right.

Yep, it was official. They thought she was off her rocker, which only made her laugh and smile at them, "Sorry, but it's all kind of true. Wish I was insane in the membrane, but I don't know how it happened, and I still have no way of getting home. Not only that…" Slowly enough, her face turned calm again, and guilt ridden her face as she reached over her wound softly, "I'm useless. I want to help all of you in any way I can, but it'll be rough doing it with an injury like this. And for that I'm sorry."

"Ugh, stupid kid. Trying to get herself killed…I swear you young kids today are constantly getting yourselves into trouble." Of course, Doctor Knox blew it off as if he didn't hear anything and began to examine the girl's wound with a rough touch to make her hiss, "It's deep, but she'll be able to keep her arm. Count that as a blessing he didn't just take the whole thing off!"

"Mm-hmm." Was all she could say really to his harsh words. She knew he was no good at talking to people since the war, but in knowing that he cared enough to help her out, she was very thankful for that.

"Alright! I need all of you out of here! I can't work under these conditions!" He grumbled as he searched through his bag of supplies.

"Wait, is it alright if I have just one person in here? Um-, please?" She knew how this man was, so in asking politely, the Doctor couldn't really say much and grunted as he rolled his eyes and wipe a hand over his head, "Ugh, fine. But just one!"

"Mm-hmm. Thank you." Suddenly, an anonymous hand grabbed onto hers, and in response, Jan looked to see Lan Fan sitting beside her. The girl was a little surprised by the abrupt move, but seeing the woman grip her hand so tightly, and the comforting smile brought the girl to ease, "I'll help you. If you let me…" How could Jan say no? She felt a warmth wash over her and she smiled back with a nod of her head. Her smile grew even brighter when she gripped her hand back, "Sure."

Once everyone else had left the room, Ed who wore a grim expression had come up to her with his hands already deep in his pockets like his thoughts, and than he spoke as he looked everywhere else but the girl, "I know what you did was a stupid move to some people…But I can't really say that I wouldn't have done the same. So, on behalf of me at least, I'm glad you're alright…" With that he turned around and walked out of the room, "And thanks for leaving a john dear letter." At first, Janelle didn't understand what he meant, until a gleam of knowing filled her eyes, and she laughed a light chuckle to keep herself from hurting, "You're welcome, by the way."

Finally, everyone had left, including Ling, Roy and Al who were all talking just outside the doorway while the doctor began the couple hours of stitching, "I don't have an anesthetics, so you'll just have to bare the pain. Here, you can bite on this."

_Oh great…_

"Mm-hm." Agreeing, she took the cotton gauze between her teeth, and with a short frightened look to Lan Fan, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as Knox began to apply the disinfectant.

Then he pulled out a thick needle and some black thread, "I'm starting now." He warned.

Her hand grasped Lan Fan's tighter than ever when he finally shoved the needle through her skin, and pushed it through the other side. She gasped before a scream rumbled through her throat, "I'm use to dead corpses so please excuse my roughness." Grunting to the pinching feeling, Janelle only nodded and bit down on the fabric harder in her mouth when he pushed it in again, this time a little harder to make her actually hold back this one and press her head into the bed board behind her.

From outside the door, it only made the others cringe and listen in to her cries, and whimpers. After she would grunt or scream they could hear the gasping pants of exhaustion slipping between the cotton, and they all could feel her pain.

Ling, and Lan Fan especially with their ability of sensing Chi. Ling being on the other side of the door though was painful, he could sense everything coming from the girl, and with each breath she took it only made Ling frown more, "Janelle…"

"Ling. It's alright, this wasn't your-,"

"No. It might've not been my fault but I sure as hell wish I could've prevented this, like she did for me." He replied only to be silent again and stiffen his body when his fist balled tightly. He only wish he could do something to help her. Anything…

Than a hand suddenly reached out in front of him, "I never got a chance to thank you, Ling Yao. I've heard about you helping out with the Maria Ross case; I'm glad you and your people were there to help us when they did."

"Oh yes, not a problem at all. It's a pleasure. I'm just glad you were able to provide that doctor for us. I'm sure she's grateful to you." He replied shaking the man's hand before Ling pulled back and bowed to the Flame Alchemist, "Allow me to introduce myself properly, since it's only fair. Ling Yao, twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing."

"Wow, what a day huh? New girl in town, the homunculi, and a prince from Xing, it's seems the day just keeps getting better and better." Just then, Roy turned his lantern to Gluttony, "Also, thanks for this one as well. I'm sure it wasn't easy getting him the way you did."

"Heh, don't mention it." Ling smiled to Roy and heard the Elrics, Lan Fan, and Doctor Knox all pile out of the room to see what they had been looking at, "Is she alright?" Ling asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. She's resting now….What the hell is that?" Knox asked curious to the confined blob in the empty living room.

"A homunculus named Gluttony." Roy answered, "Apparently, these guys have connections to a portion of the military senior staff." The doctor was shocked but it only got worse as the prince looked to Roy.

"Far from it." Ling looked to the others and the others looked back at him before Edward made a face of acknowledgement, "That's right….King Bradley."

"Yeah. He's slightly different from Gluttony, he doesn't have the same inhuman presence as him, which means a part of him is still human." Ling added looking to Ed and Al.

"Wait, if the Furher is a homunculus, how does he have a son? We read that homunculi have no reproductive organs!" Al intervened only to have Knox explain that easily, "No, he's not blood related. Selim Bradley was actually adopted."

Everyone could only imagine if the boy knew or not, but while the other's minds pondered elsewhere, Roy had other plans, "Monster or human either way, this'll make it a lot easier to pull that Bradley out of his seat. First, we should attempt to get some information out this one in the mean time, and take his philosopher stone too. It could be useful for treating one of my men." Ling didn't like the sound of that.

His men might've needed help, but Janelle was to come first for even giving them the chance to capture the homunculus, and prevent Lan Fan from loosing her arm. This girl went through so much already, and doing that would be just careless, "No way, I can't let you do that just yet. Not after Jan nearly lost her life because of it. Because of all this. He's coming back to Xing with us!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Edward now interject, "We've been trying to get our original bodies back for years! There's no way I'm letting you take him!"

"That's right Ling! You're an illegal alien, don't you think it'd be dangerous to be roaming around the country with him!"

"No! I don't!" He retorted.

It all just got worse from there everyone was arguing, and pushing and pulling at each other, even Dr. Knox had finally had enough and sighed loudly, "Alright I can't keep up with all this crap anymore! You're on your own Mustang! I'm going home!" While the others were arguing they hadn't seemed to notice Gluttony's change of behavior to the sound of Roy's last name.

Over and over again he repeated it, and from the back of the room where Janelle laid, she suddenly began to hear it herself, and shot her eyes open, sitting from the bed so abruptly the sound of the sheets had gotten Lan Fan's attention from the door way.

She looked back to the girl to see Jenny's face turn a ghostly white as she began to look around the room, almost in a panic, "Janelle? Are you-,"

"RUN!" She exclaimed frantically jumping out of the bed and too riled up to feel her own shoulder throbbing from the movements she made.

"What?"

"Run! Out the windows now!" Everyone else looked towards the room, but quickly changed their attention to Gluttony once again when he began to start a riot.

He tightened his muscles, and slowly began to stretch the wire tying him up, until his expanded skin lifted him up off the ground and aimed his belly at the others. Everyone froze, and watched Gluttony's belly opened into a large widen eye ball…

It glowed brightly, and the only sound being heard was Jan's voice yelling for everyone to still run…

She almost felt like they were muted from the overwhelming fright, and the quick feel of something pulling her out the shut bedroom window.

She heard glass break, and the impale of her body hitting the ground but she herself felt numbed to the bone as she looked around with her eyes. Through blurred vision she could see bits of the house fall like pieces of confetti around her, and through her clogged ears, she could faintly hear someone calling out her name as they picked up her limb body from the grass.

"Janelle!" There was no answer from her, but from what Ling could tell she was still alive just very out of it as he carried her against his body tightly to see the cabin that once stood nearly fall into rubble when Gluttony shot another attack, this time at Hawkeye when she tried to run through the hole in the house and see what the commotion was all about.

But it was plainly obvious was what happening, "He's swallowing everything up around him…He truly is a monster."

When Gluttony stood from his spot, he was no longer tied up, but free of his restraints. Hawkeye attempted to take out a caliber, but before she could Roy, Knox and Al had popped out from some fall rubble in time to stop her from shooting, "Don't do it Liutenant, don't provoke him! He's only after me!" Gluttony quickly turned in the Flame Alchemist's direction, and shot yet another blow of nothingness at the man, and his friends to make another new hole in the area as the others sat by and watched the new horrors before them.

Even Edward himself was more appalled than anything staring at Gluttony with his opened belly staring at back.

"We'll have no choice but to bring him down." Roy quickly changed out a pair of gloves he had hidden in his back pockets.

"But we already went through a lot of trouble to capture him!" Al retorted.

"Our first priority is to survive, besides he knows our names and faces. There's no reason for us to take him back alive now!" With a snap of the Flame's fingers, Roy attack with one of his famous blows, but when it had come near the blob, Gluttony merely ate his flames leaving the others flabbergasted on what they just witnessed.

"He ate…The flames…?"

"You're useless!" Ed exclaimed before another one of Gluttony's attacks got to them. The three, Roy, Ed, and Al went running off into the forest quickly to loose the homunculus as best as they could, hoping that what ever they could do was have Gluttony loose their scent in all the chaos.

Back at the cabin, Ling had sat Janelle in the back of Dr. Knox's car to let her regain a little of her strength as she drank from one of Knox's water bottles.

Hey, she was dehydrated what're you going to do?

Just then, Ling had lifted his head, to the sky, and froze when he looked to the far off bushes at something. "Are you okay?" Janelle asked softly to get the prince attention, and not even a moment longer the feeling was gone like that.

It left him heavy minded, but Ling remembered to keep his guard up as he gave the girl a reassuring smile, "He asked worriedly only to have her nod, "Yes, don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself."

"Okay. I'll try…" Ling could see that Jan was discouraged by something, and while he had the time, he jumped into the back with her and scooted close to her, "Still a little shakin up?" He asked.

"No…I just saw the look on your face…You felt it didn't you?" She asked back knowing that from before he had sense another homunculus near by. She saw this part play out in her head a million times and now that it was happening it was just that much more frightening to know that _Envy_ of all people were going to notice her.

What could he say though, Janelle was right and he looked back outside of the car to see if he had sensed anything like before, but it felt as if it had vanished off into the forest.

Again Ling looked to Jenny, and focused his eyes on her, "How did you know…"

"I've read it." She said simply and smiled as much as she could before she gave the prince a more seriously look, "When you leave…I'm coming with you."

"What! No you're not! Not like this." He mumbled under his breath before attempting to fix the side of her bandages, but she stopped him, "I need to, to make sure nothing happens. I told myself that if it were you guys in this position you would do anything to make sure I was okay. So what makes you think I won't do the same?"

"That's not the point Janelle, you're hurt and with Gluttony on a rampage-,"

"I know what happens if he catches me, he'll swallow me, so what? I know where it leads."

"What?"

"Mm-hmm. He was a failed portal, so it leads to some sort of limbo between reality and truth. I'm not sure what that all means completely, but Ed would have a better idea."

"Wow…you really blow my mind sometimes. You haven't even study the stuff and already you're a pro." He laughed softly.

"What? No, I just know from what I've read and seen. It's kind of interesting." She gave a small nervous smile and adjusted herself up against the seat with a soft easy exhale. Ling could only assume it was from the obvious state she was in. And for some reason, even though he didn't know Janelle as well as he felt he should, he wondered why he had these intendancies to stare…

Then his thoughts were shut off by Doctor Knox's looking back and the prince with irritated look, "Are you coming are what!"

"No, I have to stay behind."

"Damn it, how the hell did I get dragged into a battle like this! Dying doesn't sound all that good to me…" The gruff comment could only make Ling laugh a little. He was right about one thing. Dying didn't sound all that great, but he wasn't on planning to.

He had to stay focus on the situation at hand. So, he looked to Jan, and gripped her hand with a soft, yet tight squeeze, "You get well…You hear me? Don't do anymore stunts like that while I'm gone..." His voice was stern but it spoke with a tenderness, like his words that were merely sincere, and true to get Jenny to smile back with her cheeks heated from the sight of him.

His face was filled with an emotion that Janelle hadn't seen in a long, long time.

None in her world had shown it to her, at least of what she could remember, and it was not a distant memory to her. It came back to her in a flash back, and she could only squeeze his hand more as she felt the tingling of sorrow flowing through her soul. The sudden smile she had disappeared, and a more softer one was in its place.

One of the same sincerity that Ling had shown her farther than anyone else in her life time had shown her. Maybe that's why she felt so miserable, why she felt so distant in heart and soul. Before she came here, she felt that no one cared for her.

Everyone she had known was in some sort of betrayal to her, but then she came here, found people that did truly care. About everyone, not just their own. And not just out for themselves. Something all of them, Ed, Al, Winry, Ling, and even Lan Fan had shown her that she was never alone.

They showed her a friendship, unlike any she had seen.

For that, she was truly grateful to all of them.

Somewhere along the lines, her heart fluttered and jumped when she squeezed his back, and nodded, "I will. Thank you, Ling. You really are a good man-, you know-, for saving me." Janelle tried to say the right thing, but for some reason it didn't matter to Ling, his smile only widen as his eyes softly opened to Jan.

"Hm, Anytime." He replied.

His dark, dark blue eyes had shown to be almost black to her as she stated into them, but she felt is she gazed any longer, her cheeks would surely give her away.

But luckily, before that could happen the others had finally made it back to the car, "You're okay!" Janelle exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but our decoy will only hold off Gluttony for long." Ed replied, when suddnely a loud scream came from the brush of the forest, far off in the distance that only made Jan fall pale, "Looks like he found the dummy." She said nervously.

"He doesn't sound too happy about it either." Al added to get his eldest brother to agree with him. It was time.

"Alright, Janelle, you'll be heading out with Doctor Knox, Lan Fan you go with her to make sure she gets there safely."

"Right."

Then Ling moved out of the way, and Roy was put in his place when he slumped into the seat next to Janelle, with an already active wound from a previous battle with Lust, "Are you saying I should just run away from this fight!"

"You'll get in the way!" Ed screamed.

"Yeah, leave!" Al announced. Now that Roy was out numbered, he felt even more useless as he sat back with blue streaks covering his face. It made Janelle giggle a little, and lift up her hand as much as she could to pat the Colonel's back, "Don't worry Roy, I feel useless too."

"Just do your job, Colonel! With a homunculus running the country we can't just brush that aside now can we?" Yes, Mustang had completely forgotten about that. And Hawkeye had little time to hear about it before the doctor had had enough of this, and turned on the car.

"We can discuss the rest of this later! Right now we need to get out of here! I take it the rest of you are staying?" He asked only to get the three boys to nod at one another.

"Yeah, we still have some unfinished business with Gluttony, besides, we're the ones that came up with this plan. We have to see it to the bitter end." With that Ed smirked as he looked to Roy, "Thanks for lending us a hand. You too Janelle, but from now on you get better! Right?"

"Right…" She grumbled in the back laying her head back against the seat now.

"Edward…" A click was heard when the blonde turned his head to Riza, and found that she held a gun in her hand to him, handle out, "Take this, you know how to use it, right?" He had turned pale from the sight of it, almost unsure on whether or not to take it, but Riza insisted, "It's to protect your lives with…Nothing more." She assured.

Another hesitating look overwhelmed the strong blonde, Janelle could see that he was conflicting over what had happened with Winry, and she smiled knowingly before he took a firm grasp of the gun's handle and placed it between his back and his belt, before two loud sounds of Gluttony's belly engulfing imploded in the forest.

"Take care of the girl's for me." Was the last thing Ling had said to the others before he, and the Elric's took off in the direction of Gluttony, disappearing into the forest.

"W-Wait, Ling!" Janelle tried to call to him, but it was already too late, the boy's were fast, and by the time she had called his name again, they were gone. _…Be careful…All of you…_

She had no choice she sat back in her seat knowing it would be impossible to scream after them, and she was in no position to yell anymore than she had to. "Damn those brats! It's the type like that, that end up dead!" Knox adjusted the stick, and with a press of his foot they were all out of there. No words were spoken for a good portion of the ride, considering it had been a long day, everyone was just tired, and ready to call it a day.

But, there was still more that Roy hadn't gotten to know about this mysterious girl Janelle. As he stared at his old wound, and back at Janelle's solemn expression staring out the window, he sat up in his seat, and sighed to attempt a conversation with the girl, "So, Janelle. Do you have anyone around here you know?"

"No. Just the boys, Lan Fan, and Ling for now. I know a few others, but none of them know me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I get to say I'm the first girl to ever jump into a parallel universe, I guess. It's been a pretty eventful day, considering."

"Yeah, you got that right." He laughed lightly, "How old are you?"

"15. I'll be 16 next month."

"Oh, well then happy birthday." He chimed.

"Thanks." She smiled back. Than suddenly stopped when a pondering look overtook her features.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something. Like…I feel baron." She trailed off as she shoved her hands in her pant pockets the best way she could without hurting herself. But she struggled, grunting when she finally grabbed…Nothing.

Janelle sighed sadly, and abruptly gasped out of realization, startling everyone in the car, "Jeez! Could you not do that! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" The doctor nearly skidded off the road from the jump, but steadied the car as they hit pavement and entered into the city. "S-sorry, but Ling had my bag! He hid it somewhere so I didn't have to lug it around with me!"

"That's right. The young lord told me he had hid it behind a trash bid in an alley near the inn." Lan Fan said.

"Do you think you could get it! That bag has the only memories I had from my world! I can't remember much of any of it and helps me remember! And my clothes! I have no clothes!" The girl was beginning to panic thinking about all the things she had in there. Everything! Nearly everything she needed and owned was in that bag, and she needed to get it back some how.

"Okay, okay calm down, we'll find it. I'm sure it close by. Knox, do you think we could-,"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! We're going! We're going! Damn it, I just want to go home…" With a sharp turn into the city, the others began to look around for the inn, until they came to a familiar looking building.

It wasn't the inn, but it was a couple blocks from where Lan Fan had pointed it out, and with in no time the alley way was found, "There!" The bodyguard cried out pointing to the garbage cans piled on one another.

Riza jumped out to help in the search and with little effort the two girls had found the bag, and threw it into the back as fast as they could before Knox sped of again down the street, "Thanks guys, you really didn't have to do this…But you did, and I'm glad."

"Well, like you said you have no clothes." The girls laughed, and once again the car fell silent.

Roy chuckled along with them, but seemed to reach into his pocket to find that device he had found with the Elric's back in that alley the girl was suppose to be waiting for them.

It was hers, "Here." Without thinking, he handed it to Janelle.

At first she seemed to wonder what it was, but as she grabbed it she smiled brightly, "So, you found my message?"

"How else were we able to find you?"

"Good point. Thanks for keeping it." She opened it with a flick of her thumb and opened it to find the screen had been crushed, "Crap…It's busted now. How am I going to explain that to my mom?" She laughed trying not to think about the fact she couldn't remember her own mother's face. She shook her head, and flip the phone closed to place it into the back her pocket.

"What is that?" Hawkeye asked to everyone's curiosity.

"Hmm? It's a phone."

"You're kidding? That little thing?"

"Heh, yep. In my world, our phones when from telephone poles, to big bulky phones, to these things. We still have phones for homes, but these are portable."

"Wow, so your world is like the future?"

"Ha! Sort of, I'm sure it'll be different here but in another decade or so, I wouldn't be surprised. Our worlds are not so different, just in different time periods."

"Huh. I can see why the boys were so fond you now…You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Yep!" She grinned brightly.

By dark, Janelle had almost fallen asleep in the car, they had all come to a complete stop. Just from where they were they could see the Doctor's house, and with little help, Janelle was placed safely into a bed, with her bag just off to the side so she could reach it.

"I have some rooms my wife and kids use to sleep in, but if I have on too many lights the neighbors will get suspicious, so you'll have to sleep in my bed."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, I could've just slept in the dark, I'm pretty tired as it is."

"Yeah well, I need to change your bandages don't I. Being in the sewers, nearly bleeding to death! What were you thinking!"

"Helping?" She cringed only to feel him softly pull the old bandages off to replace them with appropriate ones. And since they were at his own home, Knox was able to give the girl something to numb the pain.

"Well you ain't helping anybody by hurting yourself. You should be more careful, especially in all this mess…There, now, don't move too much for the next couple of days, and don't forget to keep it clean when shower. Keep doing that and you should be able to function better within a couple weeks."

"Okay. Thank you so much Doctor. I really do appreciate. Really, I do." She smiled up at the doctor, seeing he was more than uncomfortable with her sincerity, then again he wasn't use to situations dealing with live people, and Janelle understood that when he turned around to leave.

"Now that I'm done I'll leave you to yourself."

"Sure. No problem." He closed the door behind him.

What could she say, Janelle was relieved to have a minute to herself and sighed as she laid back against the bed to stare up at the ceiling.

She really didn't know what to make of anything right now, all she knew was she was injured and needed to rest. She could feel her body beginning to shut down on her by the second, and with little to no resistance, the girl's eyes grew heavier and heavier until her head slumped to the side and her breathing became so soft it was unheard. All she could do was sleep…And dream…Of people…

People from her world. Ones of different faces, but the same blood red and black shadows hanging over them as they began to consume Janelle into a nightmare of pain…

A woman with flowing dark brown hair, and eyes of a pale green looked away from Janelle as she began to walk forward into a slit of darkness before her. She barely got a look at the face, but recognized the voice as if she had known it all her life, "Mom…?" She called out quietly, almost as if she couldn't speak.

The woman didn't turn, but kept walking forward. Jan tried to towards her, but like all her dreams, she was always too slow to catch up. She never caught the people she ran after, and each time it brought a new person walking into the darkness, until she had forgot them altogether, "Please! Don't leave…Don't leave me! Wait! Here! Turn around! Hello!" She tried harder and harder to scream, but she knew it was already too late. The woman disappeared into the darkness, leaving the girl behind to fall to her knees, "_**MOM!**_" She began to cry for no reason, feeling overwhelmed with confusion and loss.

She felt abandoned by her own mother. Why? Her mother wouldn't leave her like that would she?

Before anything could make sense, another voice called out to her…

It was man's voice, and it was familiar as he began to talk. It was all in whispers, but she could tell it was someone she knew. Someone she cared deeply for. It was a relief off her chest, but she could only wonder why it was coming from the darkness her 'mother' had walked right into.

Was this the other side? Was her world calling back to her?

Or was it…Death?

She could be sure, she was conflicted and scared and didn't know what to do.

Then, she took a step forward…

And then another.

The darkness came closer with every step until finally she stood just off the edge staring deep into the hole…

Suddenly, she felt hands push her from behind, and she began to fall deep into the darkness with her scream filling her lungs as she pummeled down into the nothingness…

Then…She woke up in fright, falling to the floor with a thud and extreme pain burning through her body, "NNNGHHAHH!" Her body cringed until her frame curled into the fetal position and shook violently from the blow to the hardwood floor.

From outside the door, everyone had heard the noise, and rushed in alert to see the girl on the floor panting and gritting her teeth. She could barely move more than ever now, not from that fall, "Janelle!"

"Acrimony!" Knox, and Lan Fan both helped Janelle back into the bed the best way they could, watching as she attempted to breath, "What happened!"

"Dream…Bad dream…It…I…" She didn't even know what to say, she curled up more and covered her face to hide it from the rest, "I can't stand it!"

"It's okay, just take easy. Luckily your wound didn't reopen, but I'm sure the pain is immense."

"Mm-hmm." Janelle nodded, trying hard to keep a strong face, but it was obvious from where Lan Fan was sitting the girl was on the verge of breaking, "Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"Please…I don't-, I can't be alone." There was nothing left to say, Lan Fan stayed where she was, and pressed her hand into the girl's leg to show some sign of comfort to her. It seemed like an eternity for her to fall back to sleep in peace, but by the time she did, Lan Fan had moved into a chair staring down the girl with a skeptical look on her face.

"How's she doing?" The doctor had come back from making dinner for them.

"She asleep."

"Finally. I think this whole mess has got us all worked up." Lan Fan agreed, but didn't say anything. She was too busy wondering what the girl had dreamt that made her fall out of bed like that, but for now while the girl slept it only became a mystery.

"Here. It's not much but it'll hold ya through the night." The doctor placed a bowl of chicken and dumplings in the girl's line of sight, and the other bowl on the night stand for Jan when she would awaken again.

"Thank you, sir. You didn't have to do this."

"Well…I have no choice in the matter now do I? Once she can move around on her own though you guys need to go before anyone notices."

"Yes, of course." Lan Fan was already aware, and as she dipped into the soup, she began to wonder how her Lord was doing. She could only hope he was still alive. _My Lord I wish I could've gone with you, but I know you're alive. I can sense you…So, it's safe to say you don't need me at the moment. I just wish I could help… _Suddenly, she looked to the girl slumbering soundlessly now, and figured that in her own little way, she was helping him.

Lan Fan had noticed the first time Ling had met Janelle, he had an infatuation with her, not just by her knowledge of her world, but one that showed some signs of liking the girl. She wasn't sure if that was good or not. Who was she to judge?

In any case, she was doing her part helping his friend. Then she knew…in a way, Janelle and her had too become friends, all the same. That made her decision rest, and her lips curl into a small smile before she began to finish off the rest of the soup.

It was delicious soup at that. Better now that she was sharing it with a friend…

Even if her friend was unconscious at the moment, she sure did enjoy the company.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next- Chapter VI: Patience is a Virtue<em>**

_During the night, Janelle finds herself dreaming of Ed and Ling passing through the gate. _

_When she comes to the reality of what she had just dreamt about, she jumps out the window into the night to fall right in the homunculi's hands._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I know what you're thinking...That ended horribly, but I have alot of ideas that I need to get off my chest before I forget about them again, this was just mostly filler to get through the next part. Next, Janelle has her first encounters! YAY! Bye Bye! :D<em>**


	6. Chapter 6 Hello Mr Avarice

_**Hey Peoples, sorry for the big huge delay, I finally moved into my new place, and getting internet was taking awhile, that...And I lost the cord to my other computer that held the original chapter of this story. Being slightly disappointed I decided to just start over and type up an upgraded version of what I have originally wrote of Chapter 6. So I do apologize for the delay, but the chapter's here now, and I'm ready to make you all so very happy :D. I hope you like it! **_

_**Description: Nothing is copied, and if it is, it's probably from the show itself or otherwise, please forgive me. I don't own the characters just Janelle, and the other made up characters that are obvious. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI: Hello Mr. Avarice<strong>_

* * *

><p>Many dreams pass, some she'd remember, and ones she'd completely forget about the moment her eyes would open. This time wasn't the same. She did remember it, and she kept it close the moment morning came to this world.<p>

_It was about her home back in her own world. Memories she didn't recall before, seeing it as clear as day. She wish she could've fix some of them, and others she could barely believe with her own eyes. They were just as stream made as the ones Ed and Al had seen in their experience through the portal, passing by each memory like a strip of film. Didn't want to make sense to many of it, but with the streams pouring into her head like a voilent tide, until suddenly everything went white. A bright light had blinded her from the memories, and here she was standing before the portal again._

_Everything was certainly unclear to her, but the more she stared at the door, the more it opened. she wasn't so sure on why, but whatever the reason, she couldn't step forward considering truth had been standing in front of the door way, blocking its entrance, "Why is this happening? I thought you took away my memories, truth?" She asked curiously, more confused by all the dusty images trying to stick to her brain. _

_Truth smiled, grinning at Janelle's question when he chuckled lightly, "Apparently your mind and body refuse to let them go. For whatever reason, subconsciously you want to remember your life back home." then he tilted his head to her, "Or do you?" _

_"Huh? I-, I don't know."_

_"Pity. Either way, the people that knew you were obviously ones you regret meeting.. Either that, or just people thinking they were better than you.." _

_"Hey! Where do you get off? you didn't know them."_

_"Ha ha! I don't have to know to see them. Your memories show everything, girl." _

_"Even if that were true, my memories are what make me, me, without them I wouldn't grow now would I?" Janelle was balling her fist and her face flushing with frustration. To think that truth could judge her and her life like he had a say in who were her friends or not. _

_Then again, he did have a point. A point that Jan denied to let him know about as he laughed more, smacking his knee, "Oh my, you humans are intriguing beings I give you that. But there's one thing I haven't asked."_

_"Oh?"Janelle replied with her hands to her bent hips._

_"Yes...How is your world different from this new one?"_

_"Huh? You mean besides not being my own?"_

_"I mean compared to the people you know now." It was a confusing question and more of a suspicious one, but none the less brunette didn't think to hard about as she narrowed her eyes down to her feet, thinking of yesterdays events. Her injury, the Elrics, Hawkeye, Lan Fan, and especially...Ling. She didn't want to admit it but he was the first actually to pop into her mind, and make a small smile slide across her face, "Well, it sure is different, as you said."_

_"Eh and how's that?"_

_"The people I know here...They...They care."_

_"Ah, so the emotional state of knowing your previous life is still in tact, which helps you feel the difference between the two worlds." _

_"I guess." She assumed shrugging her shoulders._

_Just then, Truth's smiled widen more than before, and with a full hearted laugh he nodded, "That's good isn't it?" _

_She didn't want to admit it, again she was conflicted by what she was feeling, and yet nodded with him, "Yeah. But it doesn't make up for the memories you took from me." She added glaring at him to make the blank face frown. Just for a moment, before he grinned again, "Do you want a taste of what I'd taken? Maybe it'll ease your conscionce better." _

_"Yeah I would." She announced crossing her arms, but apparently, it was the answer she would regret when the portal swooped her in. The little arms and hands did it at such a speed she hardly noticed it until they grabbed each of her limbs and pulled her in to the black hole. She struggled a little to their tight grip, and nearly yelped when they lifted her upside down. The last thing she saw was truth still with his famous grin on his face, chuckling darkly and saying, "You asked for it."_

_"Wha-," In a flash, the girl was back in her world, at the age of 10 years old when she remembered living with her mother at the time. Her brother that was suppose to be the middle child now was only 4 at the time when this nightmare occurred, but was lucky enough not to be there when his own father unattempted to stab her. _

_She was sitting on the couch playing nitendo 64, her older step brother being there at the time when his father was watching. Well, actually he was upstairs doing what ever it was, when suddenly the phone rang. Janelle was the first to answer it, but didn't seem to register that her step father had already answered it from the other line. _

_She wasn't sure who was talking with him, but she stayed on the phone a little longer, before suddenly hearing her father say, "Could you give me a minute." the sound of his footsteps scared her more that anything when she finally hung it up, and waited for him to approach. When he did, he began to smack her from the side of the head, until she fell to the floor, "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled before picking her up by her collar and threw her into the kitchen._

_"N-nothing..." She quivered whispering softly before feeling herself get picked back up by her arm roughly. She had to admit she was terrified. She didn't even understand what she did wrong to recieve such a harsh punishment, but after her step father was done, he ordered her to clean the living room, while his son sat there and watched the dilemma occur. "After your done with that, I want you to come up to the room! Will talk more about your behavior then." His words alone stung so deep that Janelle heart sank. What would he do? What would he say? the only thing that terrified Jan more than anything, was being alone with him. _

_A couple years passed, and after reporting the abuse to her elementary principle, Janelle was taken from her home and put into a loving, and caring foster home. The people were sincerely nice, and even though they went to church on Sundays, Janelle felt calmer being here than at her old home. Although, she did miss her mother and brother terribly. By this time, her mother had only had two children, but years after moving in with her biological father, she had another, making three altogether with the same bastard she had stayed with for many years. _

_At the time, Jenny didn't seem to realize what had happened, how she went from her mother's, to foster care, to her aunts, and to her fathers all within three years of each other, but it happened so quickly that soon enough, her anger and rebelliouness would come to bite her in the ass..._

_After seeing what the girl saw, like a distant dream, Janelle certainly remembered what happened back when she was a child, the molesting and abused that caused her down fall into drugs and alcohol by age 14. All the pain of those years was hard to handle, and the only way she knew how to deal with it was by numbing it._

_Now, here she was standing in the light of the portal with all the streams of her memories again alone. _

_She hadn't realized she had started to cry, but when she closed her eyes to let the tears fall, she reopened them this time to see that the pain she held wouldn't be by herself.._

_Another had seen exactly what this girl had been, her tears daring to seep from the corner of her eyes once more when she saw who it was,, "Guys?" She could see Ed and Ling there, but for some reason, they could barely see her just before everything went dark, and the feel of the cool air swept across the girl's body as reality settled back in._

_Her name from Ling's voice was the last thing she heard._

The sound of birds chirping, and the slight sound of a car driving by when Janelle began to awaken from her dream. Or was it a dream?

It seemed more real than anything to her, and as she looked out the window into the break of dawn, it all came back to her instantly. She laid there under a thin sheet, shifting her hips and her head into one of her hands as she stared dazed out the window and its scenery of luscious trees and mountain tops. She then gave out a long yawn, and looked around the room slowly till she came to see Lan Fan sleeping on the floor.

Jan couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she sat up from her pillow slowly, and set her feet off the edge of the bed as she gave a small grunt from her wound she seemed to slightly forget about. It was still somewhat fresh, but alot more painful, even when she tried to stretch her body it was nearly impossible just because of it. Slumming off the mat now, Janelle pressed her hand into the bandaged part of her, and walked over to the mirror first, to see herself in the reflection once more, topless, but bandaged up from the ribs and up till she came upon her animated features.

She didn't know why, but it was still cool in some way to see herself, but after brushing out her hair with her fingers, she set her sights on the door to the hallway, grabbing up her mp3 and made her down stairs with a small struggle. She looked around for Dr. Knox hoping would be awake of something, but it seemed he had fallen asleep on the couch. Amazing considering his past with Ishval, he must've just been that exhausted. Well, it was a good thing for him, right?

So, softly tredding her footsteps lightly, Janelle this time made her way out to the front door, and closed it behind her as she sat on the small steps to the doctors home. She had some difficulty sitting at first, but then she did, she turned to her music player and began searching through her decades of music, finding the song, 'Hanging On by Ellie Goulding'. She hummed to it softly, pondering and thinking about her dream, mostly about hearing her voice from Ling and how it could've occurred.

At first she thought it could've just been a dream, but when she remembered Truth showing her her memories, it was plain as day that it was more than that. Her mind and soul must've been close to the portal in her dreams that when the two boys passed over, they were able to see eachother in some way. As complicated as that sounded, it was the only explaination for what had happened. But again, Janelle could only think of Ling and Edward, how they were doing and if everything down in the Central undergrounds were not as bad as it seemed.

_What should I do? I can't just stay here for months and months thinking of a way to help when I'm clearly uncapable of doing so. Not only that Wrath's seen my face and I'm sure he's already told father what I-, hey...Wait a minute...That's it! _Suddenly the craziest idea popped into the girls head. One that would either be crazy enough to work or one that would end up killing her. She believed that if she went to Central and turned herself into Father, he could heal her arm, like he did for Ed and Al, not only that, if he deemed her worthy of keeping alive, she could see Ling again.

Her heart nearly jumped at the thought of him, and his oh so charming smile, his go lucky attitude even in the face of a serious fight. Guess after being assasinated a few times as a child, it really had a positive outlook on life. Every day, it seemed like he'd be in danger, and took the risks at such a young age. He was so brave, and Janelle could only begin to wonder if he was still alright, being that the fact they had already probably passed through the portal, just in the knick of time to see her before crossing completely over.

Janelle's hands tightened from the worry dwelling in her stomach, but tried hard to think of when she would see them again. To see that moronic prince again as much as she felt embarrass to say that.

And only for a split second did she think of that kiss the first time they met. It may haven't been intentional, but there was something about it that made Janelle's heart churn and her stomach summersault with excitement. And why now all of a sudden? She began to blush unnoticeable to herself but certainly to anyone who would've been around, but lucky for her there wasn't. None the less, the feel stayed it repeated in her mind, the feel of his lips, the smell around him. She felt as if having a crush on the boy. _Ha, there's no way...I-I barely know the guy, well in a way I mean, but still, it was an accidently, that and he probably doesn't feel the same as me about that...Could he? _She had to shake her head of these thoughts, she was being ridiculous, and if anything there was something more important to worry about than a stupid kiss.

Father.

Father was the one she needed to get to, but the question was how. Or who should she go to? She felt if she went to Wrath it would only end badly, but then again maybe not. Then she thought about the Elrics. They were to be release soon enough after meeting Father, so maybe if she waited long enough near that one phone booth, she would be able to run into them, and Greed.

"That's it! It's a safer way, and I wouldn't be so...Paranoid being around the Avaricious. Well, maybe I should be, considering otherwise. Hm, I guess we'll have to wait and see I guess." Being the only option she could think of for now, Janelle nodded to herself and stood up to stare back at the street to see a couple walking by.

The two seemed to notice her, and happily waved, "Good morning!"

"Uh-, M-morning." She waved smiling awkwardly to the two, and watched as they passed along the sidewalk, talking to one another until they were out of Jan's view. Then, with a small sigh, the brunette walked inside thinking of her plan, and how she would proceed to do it without trying to get killed this time.

Later that afternoon, after fully dressing herself in a dark red tank top, and deni pants, she began to ready her bag once again as she started to rethink her plan, making sure she knew how to explain her being here, and showing that she was full blown crazy. So, she brought the only thing that got her here, and carefully wrapped it up in her clothing, just in case any other unpredictible this happened on her way to the telephone booth.

Yet, as she was packing her bag up, Lan Fan had walked in with lunch, and a small smile as she brought it to the dresser, "Here's your lunch. Dr. Knox's told this is all he has so he hopes you're not picky."

"Can't hate it till you try it I always say. Thanks." She smiled back, folding the last piece of clothing before closing up her bag.

"You look like you're going somewhere." Janelle knew Lan Fan wasn't stupid. She was Ling's body guard, so it wasn't going to be easy explaining this whole idea to someone who was suppose to be looking after her.

But she did anyways, "I'm going to go see Ling. I know where he is, but I might have to find one of the homunculi before that happens just to get me in the door."

"What?" The girl nearly flipped and took a strong step forward, "No you're not. The Lord told me to watch over you! And I'm going to just do that!"

"You don't understand Lan Fan, if I don't do this, I'll be stuck in this bed for months, if I can convince them that I'm useful, they won't kill me."

"And how do you know that? You'd be taking a big risk. Don't you think I want to find the young Lord as much as you do?"

"I know. But as ludacris as this plan sounds, I have a way of making it work."

"How?"

"My DVD player."

"Huh?"

"It's the device that got me here in the first place. I've been carrrying it around this whole time, and now I have a purpose for it to get me to Father."

Lan Fan was still looking at the girl like she was insane. Of all crazy stunts, like the one with her arm, why in the world would this girl want to even come close to the homunculi after they knew about her involvement with the Elric brothers. She only had to ask, and sighed as she crossed her arms, "Alright, then answer me this Janelle. Why now in your condition."

"Well, that's the plan. I'm wounded so I'm completely useless, but if I meet father and he thinks me useful...He'll heal my arm. Then, I can help from the inside."

"Really? But why would he have a use for you?"

"Gosh you ask a lot of questions." Janelle giggled, and put her bag over her good arm, attempting to balance the thing on her back without hurting herself. It was a lot harder than she thoughts as she inhaled deeply, walking up to he body guard still staring her down skeptically, "Listen, I know what I'm doing, if I didn't well then it would be a stupid plan, no?"

"Mm... Fine. But I'll be watching you."

"What?"

"I need to make sure you get to your destination safely, so I'll walk with you."

"Okay, but you need to change into some different clothes, because you're screaming out body guard right now."

"What? Ooh...Okay! But what other clothes can I wear?" With a small bit of thinking, Janelle smiled and pulled out a pair of her clothes, "Here."

"What? uh-, no, that's okay."

"I got plenty more where those came from. Just take it."

"Ugh! Alright, alright."

"Now hurry up, it's almost noon!"

It wasn't like it took long for the xingese girl to get ready, but time was limited until she missed her chance, and after Lan Fan was ready the two headed out making up an excuse for Knox that they would be back soon.

They both walked down the sidewalk closer to Central command to find that one phone that Janelle was eyeing for. She make sure to look around carefully, both of them did until it finally revealed itself. "There! That's it!" She walked up to it at a fast pace, trying to still be extra careful with her shoulder as her hand reached for it with a gentle touch, "Wow. Cool. It's almost like a land mark to me. I don't know whether to be sad or happy about it." She thought her mind criss crossed.

"Hey, are you trying to leave me behind! I look ridiculous!"

"Sorry, guess I got carried away. And you look fine. Some pants and a t-shirt looks good on you. It's just probably not your style."

"That's an under statement."

"Whatever." The brunette laughed, "In any case, you don't have to stick around, I should be okay from this point on."

"Are you sure?" Lan Fan gave a concerened look as she hand the girl her bag. She couldn't help, but want to carry the heavy thing for her, the girl could barely walk with it let alone pick it up in her condition, the wound was still fresh, whether or not Janelle wanted to admit she needed the help, "I just want you to be-,"

"Careful? I will be. Once the boys get here that's as safe as I can get." Lan Fan smiled. Kind of. It didn't seem to be her best one, but none the less she stared at the girl a little longer, as if thinking of something before turning away, "You know they're going to be pissed when they realize you didn't get the rest you needed."

"I figured as much. Thanks for the heads up."

Janelle looked to the phone booth for a second, and sighed to herself as a small breeze cooled her skin and the air around her, but as she looked back to where Lan Fan had been walking away, she disappeared into the trees without a sound, leaving Jan to giggled a little more when she turnd her attention to the phone booth, looking around it a few times, sticking a piece of gum into her mouth that she had hidden in her pockets and stuck in her head phones to listen to a few more songs to ease her twisted stomach ache of hesitation and nervousness.

This time, she had been drawn to the theme song of Game of Thrones and its instrumental music it played. She sat on the side of the booth, still gazing around the area for the two brothers until she stopped for a while after an hour, and laid her head between her legs, "Man, I hate waiting, it's torture just sitting here at a time like this. I wish they'd hurry up already."

"Janelle?" A sudden, yet familiar voice caused Janelle to hitch the breath in her chest, and hesitantly looked to the two boys standing in front of her. In an instant her face brightened with a smile, "Boys! Took you long enough." She laughed.

"What are you doing here! You shouldn't be out especially with that!"

"Awe, you're so caring Ed."

"It wasn't a joke, you shouldn't-,"

"I know, I know, I'll explain later. In the mean time, don't you have a phone call to make?"

"Yeah but that can wait, I want to know what you're doing here?"

"Well..." After again explaining her plan like she did to Lan Fan, Ed and Al became frantic, "I swear lady you are nuts!"

"Hey! That's not very nice to say." She frowned with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you listen to yourself when you talk? That's suicidal, and your shoulder-,"

"Like I said, if he finds me worthy of keeping alive it's not as suicidal as it sounds." She assured.

"But, who're you planning on going to? The other Homunculi might just find you disposable." Alphonse suddenly asked. Before the girl could answer though, she noticed a someone else leaning against the phone booth, staring the girl down with an intrigued expression.

_How long has he been there?_ She thought to herself as she smiled and pointed behind the two boys, "Yeah, but he can take me." The two brothers turned to see who it was, staring at none other than Greed the Avaricious who began to smirk.

"You know, it's this kind of thing the other homunculi would be expecting."

"LING!"

"No it's Greed, still. Never told me you such a hot girlfriend Ed."

"What!" Both Ed and Janelle exclaimed blushing out of embarrassment, before Jan broke out into laughter, "As cute as he is hon, he's already taken."

"Hey!" The short Alchemist exclaimed louder.

"What? It's true. Sorry, I'm just a friend." She explained.

"Really? Nice to meet you then, I'm Greed."

"The Avaricious. Nice to meet you." She chirped, "I see Ling's doing alright as well."

"Huh? I take it your a friend of the Xingese prince?"

"Yeah, but um, it's more complicated than that. Speaking of which, I need a favor from you."

"Janelle don't, you're not doing this! Look at you. You're arm!" The girl ignored Edward once again, and took a few steps towards the homunculus who continued to look at the girl with hands at his waist. He cocked a brow when he saw the smile still planted on her face and when it brightened he gave a smirk back, "And what favor would that be pretty girl?"

"That would be taking me to your father." The look on the Avarice's face was priceless, his eyes widened as if she was insane and the smirk he once had diminished, "What for?"

"I need him to help me with something."

"And that would be..."

"My arm. As you can see it isn't in great condition, but I know your father can heal me."

"Aaand what makes you think he won't kill you?"

"Because once I explain where I'm from I'll have a better chance of living."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"She's from a different world Greed. She's not from here." The news was quite shocking and almost unbelieveable as he scanned the girl over a third time, more interested in her upper body more than anything. Janelle could see that, but tried to ignore it the best she could.

Then with a small laugh Greed straightened himself and tilted his head to the side, "Really? Sounds amazing, but now the question is what would be in it for me?"

"I don't know. Besides wanting the finer things in life, what would you want?" Again the Avairicious was flabbergasted by what this girl knew. Apparently knew a little about him, but the question was how much? He knew she wouldn't tell him here and now, but if he did bring this girl to his father...Would be able to learn more?

Just then, the sound of Ling's voice called to him _Hey Greed?_

_What is it?_

_As much as I'm against Janelle getting hurt, if she's right about what she's trying to do, I'd say do it. _

_Huh? You sure? Even if the girl could get killed?_

_I think she knows what she's doing. Besides, there's something I want to give her as well...Seemed to have missed my chance the last time we saw one another. _Hearing this from the prince inside him, Greed pondered on his words for a moment only to hum in his throat as he smirked and decided on what to do. On one condition, "You'll have to do me one thing."

"One thing?" Unsure, but only could've predicted this if only she had thought about it. On that note, she nodded unwantingly and gave a slanted smile of uncertainites, "What?"

"You have to stick with me kid."

"Okay...Considering for an asshole you're a hell of a lot nicer than the creeps in Central. Both surface and underground."

"Well, it's either that or nothing beautiful." He grinned leaning himself closer to the girl to make her slightly uneasy. She actually gulped unwilling and licked her lips nervously, "Fine."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I maybe young, but I'm not entirely stupid either, what is it already?" In that moment, the avarcious wrapped a hand around the girl's waist and brought her close to his chest, having Janelle's heart nearly beat out of her chest from the scare. But what made her even more unprepared was his answer, "Just you." Well, Janelle thought it could've been worse, but the quesiton was could she agree to it.

She wasn't completely preparing for the answer, but then again, it is Greed, she again should've seen this coming. _Well, He isn't __**so**__ bad compared the other six, was he_? _And he does have Ling to hold him back...I think. I would hope. _Shaking her head of her wondering thoughts, Jan quickly grabbed and released Greed's arm from around her, and walked around him, keeping her back to his front as he turned around following her, "It wouldn't be that bad, all you have to do is keep me company. It can get boring being underground, and considering otherwise."

As she stared back just as skeptical as Greed was she finally wrapped her arms around herself, and bent her hips when she finally smiled deviously, "Why of all things would you want someone like me? Did Ling say something or are you making this decision on your own?" She asked curiously. It wasn't a secret to the girl that Ling was still alive and inside his own body still, but by the expression changing on the Avaricious's face, and his eyes nearly buldging out of his head, mouth gaped wide.

Him and the Elrics, "I knew it!" Ed exclaimed pointing a finger at the homunculus.

"Oh settle down Ed. Yeah, I kind of do know about that, but don't worry...I'm trustworthy." Her smile said it all.

"How'd-..."

"Like we've said before I'm not exactly from here. You'll hear all about it when I tell Father, but first you got to take me to him." He wanted to say more, the many questions popping into his head one after another; he wanted to know more about this girl and who she was, how she knew who he was before he even laid eyes on her. She had no familiarities, and from what he could gather from the boys, she _definitely_ wasn't from here.

He couldn't wait to hear more and with a proudful smile, he extended his hand out to the girl this time, getting her face to sour with confusion, "What?"

"Is it a deal?" She rolled her eyes sighing defeatedly and put out her hand to his, shaking with a firm grip, "Strong little thing aren't ya?"

"Says the one with the ultimate shield."

" I swear Janelle once this is all over, you are so answering my many questions." Ed grumbled, his head pounding from the shock he just endured. It seemed every time she opened her mouth a new discovery would blow his mind. "You got it." She giggled.

"So, where to?" She asked looking back to Greed.

"Before we go I still have something to give to Ed. Here." Reaching into his pocket, Greed handed the eldest a cloth with writing in blood. "It's in a different language."

"Yeah well it's from the kid. He said he wanted you to give it to his lady friend?"

"Lan Fan?" In an instant Edward became wiery of the boy's intention, thinking that somehow Greed wanted to get of hold her, "this isn't a trick to followo us is it? Because if you hurt her-,"

"I got way more class than that, and as a rule of thumb I don't fight women." He said the last part staring back at Jan, who seemingly puzzled by it, and looked away slowly when she began to feel that tingling in her stomach. What could she say he was handsome. Greed-, Ling...Well, both were pretty hot _Alright Jenny don't get carried away now. _

"Until then I would suggest trying not to call your friend, they'll be expecting that. Later." Greed turned away now beginning to walk back to Central hoping that Janelle would follow, but what he failed to realize was that the brunette could barely carry her bag without hurting yourself, "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like genius, I'm carrying my bag." She stated limping slightly when she hurt her shoulder. She hissed lightly, trying to rearrange the strange of her bag on her good arm, but still it seemed to fail.

"You idiot." Greed rolled his eyes and turned back for the girl with his hand reaching out for the bag.

"Excuse me? Ah! Hey..." Then he snatched it up and put it over his own shoulder, "The hell's in this thing?"

"mm...It's a secret."

"A secret huh? I like secrets, care to share it with me?" The Avarice smirked.

"I bet you do. And know, you'll see when we get to father."

"Awe, you're no fun. What does pops got that I ain't got?"

"The power to heal my wound, and I don't want what I have in my bag to get broken. It needs to stay in mint condition. Well, considering the hell its already gone through already."

"Hmph, what? You don't trust me holding your bag, afraid I'll become careless with it?" To tease the girl he began to swing the bag around in his hand, causing Janelle to nearly have her heart jump out of her chest and gasp the last bit of air she had in her, "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" He asked laughing.

"Because it's fragile! Even if you were to accidentally drop the damn thing would break."

"Then tell me what it is. I promise I'll act surprise when we get there." It was obvious this ass was going to screw with her the rest of the way until she told him what was in it, so with a big sigh she itched the back of her head and began to explain.

"It's something called a DVD player."

"A what?"

"Exactly, it was what got me into this world in the first place. Now, if you don't mind? Please be careful with the bag, okay?" Greed could disagree, she did tell him what it was, and could shrug as he threw the bag back over his shoulder, placing his other hand in his pocket, "Fair enough."

For a moment, the walk became silent, but as the two walked together, Janelle seem to nonchalantly pop her gum out of still unsetttled nerves, grabbing the homunculus's attention once again, cocking his brows at the girl at the pink thing she was chewing on, "What is that?"

"what?"

"In your mouth."

"Eh? Oh you mean my gum!"

"Your...Gum?"

"Mm-hm! Helps with nerves, if you're trying to quit smoking, or just for simply chewin'."

"Does it have a taste?" Janelle smiled lightly and pulled out a piece from her pocket, handing him the strip after taking off the foil for the Avarice. At first, he was unsure on whether to take it or not, but as he saw the smile on the girl face, he smiled back at took the piece in his mouth.

He chewed it for a second and chuckled at the taste, "It's a bit sweet."

"They have other flavors in my world. Alot I can't even describe the flavor, but there's a few like cinnamon, this one is original flavor, and some that are suppose to be fruit related. Like watermelon."

"Cool. Got any of those on you?"

"Nope. At home I do though. Helps with a few of the problems I had as a kid." Not going into any great detail about the pass she remembered through her dreams, she nodded and avoided her eyes from his when she mentioned it.

Although the avarice wasn't a fool he could see something was wrong when she said that but played it off as if he didn't notice the uncertainty in the girl's eyes. Instead he continued to chew on the gum for a little while longer, and after began to wonder, "So, how did you make the bubble with your mouth earlier? I mean, besides the obviousness of using your tongue?"

"You just stretch out the gum with your teeth, use your tongue to stick it out of your mouth and blow. Like a balloon."

"Can you show me again?" He teased grinning to the point that t was obvious what he was getting at. Janelle only laughed and shook her head at him, "Some other time."

"Awe, too bad. I would've love to see that."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you would've. Perv."

"Hey that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who's doing you a favor."

"Yeah, for a price, remember?" She interjected crossing her arms at him.

"Is it really that bad of a price though."

"Compared to what Father may be asking for no. It's probably less lethal too."

"Ha, ha! You're definitley right about that babe."

"Don't call me babe. It's unpleasant to the ear."

"Oh, so sassy. I like that in a woman."

"Smart ass." She tittered. Before they knew it, the two had made to the back gates of Central, and when Greed opened the door, he risen his open hand bowing his head, "Ladies first." Being hesitant of course, Janelle took a quick gaze down the stairs before gulping back her bundle of nerves and puffed out her chest as she bravely ventured on, "You know if you're afraid of the dark you can always hold my hand." Greed chuckled.

Janelle looked back at him and faintly gave a fake laugh, "Ha ha you're so funny."

"Hey, just putting it out there."

"I don't need my hand being held, but thanks for the consideration." Just then, a sound of a growl rang in the girl's ears causing her to gasp out loudly and back up right into the homunculus. She actually hit him so hard he made a noise as he grabbed her waist to hold her still. Some how she seemed to forget about the fact that these underground tunnels were filled with chimeras, and gave a short breath as she held her hand to her chest, now coming to see that she had also placed her head against the avaricious's chest.

She gasped again looking up to see Greed looking down on her smirking softly to himself just before he leaned his head forward with a whisper, "You sure about that?" She couldn't help it this time, the girl blushed a bright red just as she pushed herself away, and patted her thighs, "Nope. I'm good p-peachy."

"Heh heh, oh you're going to be a fun person to mess with."

"No I'm not."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh." She retorted back with a funny looking face.

"Whatever you say doll. Shall we keep going then?" After that little entertainment the two continued to walk on, until an opening of where Father usually sat came into view. The huge doors were wide opened probably from earlier.

The two entered in silence considering from what Janelle could see: Father using alchemy to clean up the battle mess from earlier.

Just then, "Hey pops! I found something for ya."

"You didn't find anything Mr. Avarice."

"Greed, what is this? Bringing a human down here?" He said it with such spite it made the girl's spine give a sharp stab sensation down her bones, until Greed spoke with 'che', "Well, she may be human alright, she's no ordinary human daddy-o."

"Oh? And how is that? Speak girl. What is your name?" The girl was slightly shocked, and nearly incompacitated as she stood there froze. Greed could see that she had become paralyzed, and nugged her some what roughly to snap her out of her daze, "Huh? What? Oh! Janelle."

"Can I ask why my rebellious son has seemed to have brought you here?"

"Um-, well...It's a long story, but I'm not exactly from here, Father."

"Hmm..." His stood up straight from turned to the girl with a hand rubbing against his chin, "Well then, tell me your story child, and make it quick."

"Right...Well, i-it started like this..." Trying to explain an astonishing tale like the one Janelle told wasn't easy to explain, but Father's eyes raised definitely pleased by the story, and once the girl was done. She even pulled out the player to show him, amusing the man more as he held the device in his hand with over zealous eyes.

Janelle sighed deeply leaning over and raised her head up to the blonde homunculus, seeing his expression filled with curiosity, and bedazzlement. It sure was hard to believe, but with the proof she had Jenny prayed it would work. She began to fill that fear enveloping her just as she shut her eyes tight, and button her lips to hope repetively that this man wouldn't kill her.

Suddenly the man reached his hand out to the brunettes wounded shoulder. When his hand made contact he studied the injury, and the girl's wide eye reaction of pain. She would have to admit that she did tear up a bit when she muffled a whimper, "I see, so, you are the girl Wrath told me about. the girl who told the Xingese boy about his ultimate eye. Yes, I see that he didn't go easy on you, but at least he didn't kill you." Feeling her heart thumb back in relief a sudden red light came to her shoulder, and instantly her arm was helped. The soreness vanished the moment the red light touched it, and when Father pulled his hand away, Janelle moved her arm slowly to see that it was no longer in pain.

Baffled and happily relieved, she undid her badages and saw for herself that the only thing left was the blood stained to her skin, along with some resinated ieodine there as well, "How does that feel?" The homunculus asked.

"Like new. Thanks." She replied trying to keep her calm, "Wow, that's so cool. So, what do I do now?"

"Your arm needs cleaning. I would suggest Greed take you to the surface for a proper cleaning. Then, after you're done with that you will return back here to be placed in a room."

"Okay...Then what?"

"You will know when I call for you."

"Uh, okay."

"Come on Jan, I'll show you where it is."

"You better not tried to spy on me..."

"What make you think I'd do that?" The greedy homunculus asked with a cheeky grin, and that bostful gaze in his eyes that only make Janelle shove him away playfully as she walked in front of him.

"I could think of a few good reasons...I see the way you stare at me, I've seen it before from others."

"Any way you be taken?"

"What! Get out of here!" Greed love hearing the sound of him taunting the poor girl, the way she would blush and become frantic within seconds. She was sure to be days of entertainment till he could rule the world.

Father watching the two, only shook his head at the mindless bickering, and turn his eyes back to the DVD player Janelle had left in his care. His head turning with ideas on what to do with this new found power.

Was it from truth itself. Or was it something else? _I can only imagine the possibilities._

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Janelle was already down to her bare naked body and behind the shower door washing herself cool heat against her. She sighed blissfully, and soaked her scalp down to the roots, washed down her face, and scrubbed other vast parts of her body, while Greed sat on the outside of the shower door now, thinking if he would just walk in on the girl. From what he could see, she had a pretty smoking body, but the age of her seemed to bother him.<p>

He assumed technically he didn't have an age due to the fact that he was born today. So in a way she was legal. Not to mention that the prince was a year younger than the girl. Suddenly he heard the girl sneeze loudly and sniffle, "You alright in there?"

"Yeah. You know, Father said to take me to the showers, not watch me by the door." She corrected wondering in he was literally doing in there.

"Same thing doll, you never know who could walk in unexpectedly." He said with a smile.

"Riiiight." He could tell of the sarcasm in her voice, but none the less still laughed lightly, lean his head back up to the cieling.

He began to wonder in his head, if or when would be a good time to send this little message from the prince to the girl, debating if he would let the prince have his moment with the girl or to do it himself. Deep down he could feel Ling pulling at his insides, yearning and wanting for what he wanted to give to Janelle.

Although, not meaning to peek through the cracks of the shower, giving Greed the view he had been wanting, and grinned devilishly at the girl's form.

Unknown to Janelle, who was happily washing her hair of the soap, he continued to stare at her. The shape of her behind, and the curve up her back to her shoulder, it was slowly becoming harder for the avaricious to contain himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had something that appetizing. (Changing her age to 16 turning 17.) Gulping back his avarice tugging at him now, Greed looked away, began to look back on what the prince had told him the moment he took him in. How he went on about a woman who risks her life to get him this far, that he couldn't go back empty handed to his home land. How he claimed to become ruler of his land, and give back what this special kid did for him.

When he first saw the injury, it all became clear, and then her story...Everything was coming at him so fast, that he eventually smiled and shrugged at the prince's choices. How ambitious he was. He was kind of glad he got this boy instead some one else, other wise he never would've met Janelle.

He must've been stuck in his mind for so long because when he was done dazing at the floor his eyes shifted over to the sound of the water stopping, and the sound of a soft sigh when Janelle dried her hair and face. She then covered herself with the towel, and cautiously walked out making sure not to hit the homunculus on the way out, and eyed him as she walked over to her clothes she had been previously wearing, only beginning to walk back into the showering area, until spoke, "Listen, I got a request from a sudden prince, who wanted to give you something as payment."

"What're you talking about?" Janelle asked still sligthly drenched in water beads. God, why did she have to be in just a towel! It was killing him.

"Hell if I know. It's his reasonings not mine." He said trying to stand his ground.

"Ugh, just tell me what it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Well there's been something kind of eating at me too, something that maybe only he'd be able to understand."

"Mm...Don't get me wrong, I ain't the chartible type, but it was the last favor he asked of me before I took over."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't try to run off with his body."

"You mean my body!" He corrected irritably.

"Okay, okay, don't get all sensitive about it."

"Just don't be too long." He grumbled and crossed his arms in a huff, his hair a little puffed from his frustration, but after a second of staring curiously at the homunculus.

"Well I'll be...It's nice to see your face agai-, oof!" Out of nowhere Janelle jumped into the boys arms and hugged the day lights out of him, "Hey...What was that-,... for."

The girl didn't say much, only to embrace the prince as she overwhelming zealous with joy laughed and teared up at the sight of him, "Janelle? Are you okay?"

"I just-, I'm just really glad to see you! Ha, ha. Ever since last night, and this morning, I've gained more and more of my memories, to be frightened and disgusted by the sights of the path I've walked, but in the end, all I saw was you, and I couldn't help myself a part of me wanted to ask if it was all just a dream or did I really see you there." Ling was completely confused and baffled by Janelle's rambling, but all and all smiled his widest and chuckled as he patted the girl's head.

"I haven't a clue to what you're talking about, but whatever it is, I'm glad to see you too."

"Don't be mean! I'm glad you're okay. I'm sure getting a stone to reconstruct your body can't feel all that great." She was wiping away the small shimmering glare around her eyes and smiled just as wide as he did, hearing him laugh even more to how she could've known that, "Oh Janelle Janelle."

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"But I like saying it."

"You're not the first." She joked noticing that his hands were rubbing behind her forearms, causing goosebumps up and down her arms, neck and back in a way she thought she could never feel.

She had to admit it had been awhile since a man she liked touched her. In any way she supposed, and when Ling noticed this his smiled dimmed slightly to the shape of the girls eyes and lips, his back still to the floor when Janelle had knocked him over.

He didn't know why but now that he got his chance to talk with Janelle, he felt as if his throat had close up on him, and tongue swelled till it hit the roof of his mouth, "Janelle, I-," All of a sudden, the door to the showers slammed open getting Janelle to get off the xingese prince faster than you could say...Any word at this point. Greed had barely noticed it until he took back over the body, with himself laying on the floor, and a very confused looking disguised Envy standing at the door, "Again, awkward moment." Janelle muttered to herself.

Envy looked to her first after the smart alick remark, and growled as he turned his attention to Greed who was leaning against the shower door, with a smile planted on his face, "Well, well, as if I didn't expect this."

"Shut up Greed! Father sent me to see what was taking you so long!"

"Just a mere chat between friends is all. As if its any business of yours."

"Just hurry it up before I drag that human back myself."

"Whoa, whoa, standing right here." Janelle tried to remind the two, getting Envy to growl even louder, "I don't care! Stop wasting our time and hurry up!"

"Rude much! Maybe you need to get laid."

"Ha! that'll be the day." Greed snorted only laughing out loud more when he saw the frustrated look on his brothers face.

"Why you little-,"

"Calm down Envy jeez she was just fooling around. And anyways, we'll be back in a while, I'm still showing her around Central command. If you don't mind?"

"Grrr! whatever! I'm the damn things keeper."

"Hey!" Before Janelle could retort to the last statement, the girl growled when the door had closed behind him, and sighed rubbing her eyes to blow off the frustration, and grumbling curses under her breath as she decided to braid her hair down her back, and considered herself down, "Well, I guess Ling's question, request or whatever for later. Maybe we can find somewhere else to talk."

"Yeah...Maybe."

"In any case, what else is there to show me? It's not like Central's anything special."

"Ah, I just said that to keep him out of our hair."

"Gee thanks. You're my hero." She laughed, while collecting her essentials together, only to see that Greed had yet to move from his spot. He was just staring at her.

And staring.

He stared as much as Ling would, and blushed as she looked everywhere else but him, "So, are we going or what?"

"Ladies first."

"Fine. But I don't even know where I'm going."

"Alright alright no need to rush things, we have all day to enjoy ourselves."

"Says you. You're always relaxed even at a time of crisis."

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked almost cooing into her ear as he followed at her side, leading her up the emergency stares to the roof.

"I guess not. Yet I sometimes wonder how you can be so calm."

"Can I ask what kind of situations are we talking about I was born just today." The mention of that made Janelle smack her head when she rememebered that this Greed didn't know he was the previous one, only to have his memories taken away, "N-Nothing, I'm just babbling. Listen, I need to see if I can find a signal from my phone. I doubt I will but I wanted to see if I find any kind of energy source that can just as strong as a telephone signal."

"Why?"

"You'll see. This cellphone I have? In my time we have telephone poles that are specially made for portable phones."

"Portable phones. That's pretty smart."

"Not when people are using it while driving. Morons. That's like the most dangerous thing to do is talk on the phone while going 60 on a freeway."

"What's a freeway?"

"A long stretch of road." Was how she simply put it as she came over the edge of Central HQ. The view was awefully amazing, and with a smile spreading across Janelle's face, all she could do was take in a deep breath of fresh air, letting the feel of the softly wind blow against her face, "I can see why you'd want to be up here. You can see all of Central from the forest to the people below."

"Huh, sure is." Greed jumped up on the larger part of the top, crossing his legs indian style as he pushed back his trench coat, "I can look at everything I'd want to rule."

"Oh yeah...that."

"Not exactly your cup of tea right?" He asked making idol conversation only to make the girl shrug up at him, "Not really. I'm more of a jealous type, not greedy. I've had enough boyfriends to be greedy that I've lost my interest in it for only themselves."

"Sounds reasonable. But it wasn't just boyfriends was it?"

"No. Everyone I knew were usually out for themselves. Whether meaning to or some how 'accidentally' the block always came on my head. Not to sound so emo, that's just how it was back in my time."

"You just met the wrong people lady. Shit happens."

"No need to explain, I'm over it I guess. I'm just cautious now."

"Well you can trust me." Janelle looked up at Greed from her view over the city, and part her lips to say something, but only looked back down at the town below. Then the trees, and the birds that happened to pass over her head, "You know, as much as I hate to say this. I think I could. Me. I think I could a homunculus over my own family."

"What?"

"Oh-, nothing. Just a thought." For a second Janelle looked back at Greed, seeing his face eyeing over the city now two, apparently their minds connected to the surroundings moving before them. The day becoming later slowly but surely.

Then Janelle started voicing herself about her morning events. Her 'dream'. "Last night. I had this strange nightmare. Apparently I was screaming out for my mother as corny as that sounds, but apparently she couldn't hear me. I don't remember most of what happened after that, but found myself on the floor. Hurt like hell considering." She held her arm once carrying a scar so deep, and the pain that ached with it, "I another. But this it's different. I'm at the portal of truth...This doorway of some sort in front of me. And a faceless reflection of me. It almost seems like he's a ghost. It's barely there." She gulped back closing her eyes as she flashed the deep cut memories embedded back into her skull like stained walls. If only magic erasers would wash away something so tidious, "Then, it gave back something. Broken memories. It mirrored my childhood. Crazy and pathetic as it sounds, I was in a lot of trouble back when I was younger. I got into some bad things, and lost the passion for life. A year later I was already tired of my way of life, and decided to screw everyone else. It's going on a year and a half now since I've been completely sober, and decided to let go of that past, but seeing it again reopened a mortal wound. I guess since I feel it's happening again, only through friends this time. Ugh...I need new friends." The last line was her way of trying to brush it off. He could see this, and when she stared up at him, she smiled softly, "Sorry. Last part was depressing, but the dream wasn't over just yet..."

He kept his eyes on hers stuck on the girl moping back story, her face brightened when she told him about Ling, "I saw Ed and Ling pass through the portal. I had a weird feeling, and I was convinced that we were all teleporting at the same time when we passed through the portal. I could barely see them, but then again I was in a dream, it could've been like a bad connection, but they were there...I just know it. That's the only thing that kept me going. That got me to here."

Silence arose between the two, Greed unsure on how to answer, and as the girl bit her lip, she turned her gaze to the city in an attempt to hide her blush, "I guess being here has given me the ability to transport myself into the portal in a state of dreaming. Weird huh?"

"No. Sounds kind of cool. It's helpful and handy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Just then the sound of footsteps startled the two out of their conversation. The two looked back to see none other than Wrath this time, staring the girl down with what looked like a grim look. She gulped as her heart jumped into her throat, and the feel of rosey cheeks paled instantly in the sight of him. It also felt like the wound had returned to her shoulder as she relived the pain.

It was very pleasant.

Just then the old man smiled as if nothing was wrong. It was quite eerie, and as Wrath waved at to the girl, her face paled even more only to feel droplets of sweat run down her face, also waving back, trying to keep her cool, "So, you're the girl with the that xingese boy. Hows the arm by the way? Better I hope."

Goodness his smile was creepy. Janelle only smiled the best she could and nodded, "Fit as a fiddle...sir."

"Mm, good. And Greed how's that new body?" If Janelle didn't know any better she could only assume that the furher was trying to rub in the fact that the homunculi have taken over Greed's mind, and Ling's body...Diminishing the boy into nothingness. As if he was gone. But the girl knew better, and kept her mouth shut as the two began to conversate. Then, the sound of Ling's voice startled Wrath and Janelle when he told the furious to 'shut the hell up! Don't underestimate humans!'

Janelle tried hard to hide her smile, and looked up into the sky to hide her laughter from the reaction Wrath's face bared, also getting Greed to chuckle, "I know this boy's got fire. I better keep up my guard on this one."

"Hm, indeed. Well then, I'll leave you to be. Don't forget father wants the girl back soon. Her rooms ready to go whenever she's ready."

"Right, thanks for the heads up." Once that homunculus was out of sight, Greed could only rub the back of his head, and look up at the sky as he growled at Ling, "Ling..."

"Hmm, hey don't piss off a xingese man."

"Huh, I guess not. But still he's a brave little shit I'll give him that." Janelle laughed a little to what he said agreeing the homunculus as he jumped down from the block he had been sitting on, and laughed back at the girl as he began to poke her face, "And your face was just too epic. You should've seen the look on your face."

"Hey, I have my reasons! The guy nearly killed me remember?"

"I would be too. To tell you the truth he scares the crap out of me, but he'll never know." Janelle scoffed, "You? Afraid? I doubt that. You say that, but if something were to come about I'm sure you'd get him.''

"You think so?" The avarice walking up behind the girl, only to have her look back until their eyes met. She nodded, "Yeah. Why not? Anything is possible."

"Good moto. Sounds familiar."

"Hm, I'm sure. Well we better get back before you dad has a screw loose huh?"

"Wait. There's still something we haven't finished." Greed voice made the girl stop in her tracks before she could even make it to the entrance to the lower level. The homunculus jumped down from his spot, and began to approach the girl with an very uneasy look, almost as if he wasn't sure on whether to go on with Ling's request. Just as he stood in front of the girl too, some else had caught their attention.

Suddenly a small noise began to vibrate through Jan's front pocket. Her face narrowed to her shorts and she pulled out her cellphone that seemed to be going off mysteriously. She gasped when she saw that the phone was actually working and looked to the screen to see who was calling her.

"Mom?" Alarmed by this the girl looked to Greed who looked at her and then their attention fell back to the ringing phone. With a flick of the girl's thumb, she opened her phone, and slowly brought the reciever up to her ear, "Hello?"

* * *

><p>Next - <em><strong>Chapter VII : Two Sides to the Coin<strong>_

* * *

><p>That's it for now guys, I tried to make it somewhat interesting, but it I have failed you i'm terribly sorry, if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see, please let me know I'm always open for ideas to make a story great! Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you all :3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Two Sides of a Coin

_**Surprise, surprise guys! Another chapter! Sorry it took a minute, I was going to finish chapter 3...or 4 (can't remember which) of L&L, but I was feeling more for this story than anything, considering you guys deserve another :D I hope you all enjoy it. there's been a lot going on with another expecting visitor in my home, and with repainting the house, and new furniture coming in, I've been super super busy! So, with our further a due, number 7! **_

_**I don't own Greed, ling, or any of the other characters 3 ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7: Two Sides of a Coin<strong>_

She lifted the phone to her ear, unsure on whether to respond. She had to admit, she was also somewhat afraid. Afraid of what to say, or how to explain where she was, "H-H-Hello?"

"Ja-, ne-...Whe...y-...C-, Hea..." She hadn't expect there to be so much static though. She had to pull her head away squinting her eyes to the sound that nearly popped her ear drums, but hesitantly brought it back, "Owe. Hello? Mom? Hellooooo! Can you hear me? Mom?" God it was like static from Silent Hill to Janelle, she could barely hear a word coming from her mother, but it was definitely her voice coming through the large amounts of static before it gave out, "What the..."

"What was that all about?" The brunette looked up to the homunculus staring at her strangely, almost intrigued by the strange device in her hand, but none the less, Janelle was more into the call than his question.

Although after a second, she did answer, a little lost in thought, "I think that was my mom on the other line. I'm not entirely sure. It sounded like her, but there was so much static I could barely make out what she was saying."

"From your world?" He asked crossing his arms, his eyes still fixated on the girl, watching as she brushed her hair behind her ear as she turned to him fully.

"Yeah. Strange that I was even able to recieve a call at all...How is that possible?" A first, Greed didn't say anything instead he crossed his arms and shrugged to her curiosity, "Who knows. Anything's possible." He said repeating her words she said to him not that long ago.

Janelle remembered it as well and laughed as she shook her head and closed up her phone, "True, true. I guess we'll just have to wonder about this later."

"Yeah. Let's get you back to pops before he scowls me for keeping you to myself." Seeing his face with a cheeky smile, Janelle made a face at him, and rolled her eyes, not able to help the smile still printed on her face.

"Heh, funny...Keeping me to yourself. Oh, wait! you wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

"Huh? That was random, but...Uh, it's not important. I'll tell ya later, let's just go."

"Oh come on, now I want to know what it is." She whined her head slumming to the sigh as she gave him a pouty face, hoping he'd tell her if she gave the puppy dog eyes but he only waved his finger at her with a chuckle, "Ah, ah, later. Promise."

"Mm...Oh, you better. You can't just tell me you one thing and then say nevermind. Drives me insane." As much as Greed wanted to reply with an even more devious response, he decided to keep it to himself for the mean time, and smirked to himself as he watched the brunette walk away, slightly disappointed.

He had to admit it, she wasn't all that bad looking. Actually she was more cute than sexy. Well, she had her perks, full size chest, wide hips, thick thighs, but what got him more amorous about this girl was her face. That face of hers always brought a smile, more often so when she pouted and became irritated. He only wondered what else he could distort that face into, but unfortunately for right now, he had to stand his ground.

Well, that was until he could feel the back of his head itching, and then a slightly headache digging into the back of his skull. Considering the sound of the chuckling, it must've been Ling, _I wouldn't if I were you...At least, not just yet anyway._

_**Che, what makes you think I woud've done it so rash?...Stop trying to predict what I'm about to do 'prince'. **_He put such emphasis on the title of the boy, that it only made Ling put up his hands in defense.

_Hey, I'm just saying._

_**Well, don't. In any case, I thought you of all people would be more overly protective of this girl.**_

_Heh, you know you've asked me that once before and I still stick with my answer...She can handle herself. But if anything happens to her, then I'll really give you such a headache._

_**Punk... **_

Greed shook his head viciously, trying to keep his thoughts contained for the mean time, until he felt it was time to return this favor of the xingese prince.

Of course, This made him curious as to when this occurred or why the two were so close after such little time. And once the avarice had his chance he was going to ask Janelle what is it that made the prince so special to her.

"You first." Her voice suddenly gripped him when they came back to the elevator in the Furher's empty quarters, god knowing why she was hesitant to enter, but when Greed did so, going first that is, he put a hand in his pocket, and the other grabbing the girl by the waist pressing her onward inside with a small meeping sound leaving her throat, "Don't be such a woose Janelle."

"I'm not a woose!" She whimpered, "I just don't like elevators." She mumbled the last part now looking down at the man's hand snuggled against her comfortably. Janelle didn't really know what to say or what to do about it, except blush as she looked up to see the avaricious staring down at her face.

Greed could see her timid feature and smirked the nicest way he possibly could, but it only made Janelle gaze away at the wall next to her, clearing her throat uneasily. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No." She replied softly, still avoiding eye contact. The avarice just snickered, and held her closer, making her body heat up more and more. Then the sound and the movement of the elevators caused Janelle to gasp and jump into the avarice more.

"I take it you had a bad experience?"

"Once. B-Back when I was 13. I was helping my b-, I mean my ex with his stuff from storage...I got stuck one of the elevators, and it fell two flights down. I thought I died that day." Being only to imagine the girl's fright and experience, Greed held her a little closer trying to rub her side with some helpful comfort.

Which, surprisingly, helped, easing the uncomfortibly of the boys proximity, "Hmph, sounds scary."

"It was. When they found me I was clinging to the side, and wouldn't let go. I barely remember anything except the fall, and the ride in the ambulance, I was just that in shock." She tried to laugh about it, but by the tremble in the girl's tone, Greed couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and held even tighter. Maybe it was Ling doing it somehow in his subconscious, but still, his emotion for sympathy was there.

Being Janelle she was unaware of her own actions, also held onto him back, remembering everything, and feeling his broad chest against her hand clenching to the seam of his trench coat. Especially when she felt a rumbling through the elevator she was pressing her face into him now. When the ride down to the bottom had cease, and the doors had opened it was only then that Janelle released her grip on the avarice, and sighed in relief.

When Greed guided her out of the doors, Janelle's grip had loosen and her racing heart had settled just a bit, until she came to, and looked up at Greed who was looking ahead, "You think you'd be okay from here?"

"Um-, yeah. I think so. Sorry didn't mean to be so clingy." She softly laughed it off, only to see that Greed look down at her now after they released eachother, shrugged with a hidden feature, "Oh I don't know, I kind of liked it."

"Ha, ha, I'm sure you did. Anyways, let's get going. I'm sure we're late. Plus, I want to see what your dad did to my DVD player. I'm sure he's taken it apart by now." She thought of the worse, but as she thought about, she didn't think that he would've taken apart. But now it had become a reality as she thought about, "Oh crap! I never thought of that! I really hope he didn't!"

"Hey wait slow down! come back! Do you even know where you're going?"

"No!" She frantically ran down the sewers walls trying to remember which way they had come from, and amazingly she had a good memory for it when she came bursting through the doors to find that Father HAD torn her dvd player apart.

Her mouth fell agape, sucking in air that felt like it was stuck in her chest as her heat floated to the top of her throat, "Ah, you're back." Was all he said, ignoring the obvious distraught look on the girl's face, "Where is Greed? I heard he was with you."

"Wh-What. The. HELL did you do to my DVD player! Look at it, it's in ruin! Why! Can I just ask that? Why!" Father cocked a brow at the girl as if she was crazy, a look Janelle had gotten a million times before and only pointed a stern finger at him, "Don't give me that look! I was hoping you'd just examine it!"

"I am." He replied even more stern frowning and obviously annoyed by the girl's loud volume.

"NOT LIKE THIS! I STILL NEED SOME WAY OF GETTING HOME!" She retorted her hair frizzed by her hands running back and forth through the strands in a panic. She didn't understand why she didn't see that coming before, but just then Father sighed to calm his own nerves as he explained.

"Don't fret so much child. Really, I can easily reassemble it with the same alchemy I used to heal your would. Or did you forget that little detail?" Hearing this made the girl's face fall flat.

"Uh...Oh Yeah. Heh, heh, actually, I did. But still, you could've warned me first." She rubbed her arm shamefully and only felt more embarrassed when she heard Greed behind her laughing. She growled glaring in his direction, and if anything it stiffled his cackling, but he was still none the less laughing. Janelle rolled her eyes, and looked back to father with a huff and ruffled the front of her hair in frustration, "ANYWAYS, what exactly are you trying to do, I could've told you it wasn't my DVD player that got me here, it was the electrical storm back in my world, and truth that decided pulled me through when I touched the device. Thus, bring me to this place."

"Yes, but it's still a fascinating device, I've never seen anything like it. What was it used for exactly?"

"It plays discs produced under both Video and Audio technical standards, two different and incompatible. Like Music for example. You could burn the audio to a blank disc-, I mean copy it to a disc such as this one." She picked up the disc that was already in there. Her FMA disc that she happily grinned at, "And it plays. But unfortunately the disc and DVD player together can only be seen and heard if hooked up to a television or a computer."

"And what are those things?" He asked, apparent question marks showing around his face.

"Uh-, tell ya later. It's hard to explain all this...technology isn't one of my hobbies. I'll tell you this much though, it's not like your radios you have here, but it does seem your world does have little technology. Like telephones, and as I mentioned, radios. We have those too in our world. I guess the only simplest way I can explain a computer or TV is to say, it's basically something that helps the music of video play, so you can see what's on the list or what's on the disc itself."

"Hmm..." Father began to rub his chin again, apparently thinking to himself more than anything which he liked to do, and then looked to Janelle...Then Greed, "Take Janelle to her room now, I have some unfinished business here, and once I'm done, you two will be free to leave."

"Why can't I just roam Central's HQ? I mean seriously, there's nothing to do down here." Janelle asked not thinking of WHO she was asking, but definitely noticed the strange gaze that Father had given her to her question.

And now pale, Janelle cleared her throat and tittered nervously at the man, "I-I mean, whatever you say. Let's go Greed." She began to fast walk away from table, again not sure on where she was going until she heard the avaricious, "Uh, it's this way kid."

She must've turned fifteen shades of red from how worked up she was getting, but face palmed herself and did a quick turn around as she walked passed the snickering homunculus, "See ya Pops."

"Oh and Greed?"

"Yeah?" Turning to his father, he could see the flare in his creator's eyes as he began to frown at his son, "These are orders, do NOT let her leave until Envy is to come and get her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Hey Jan, would at _least _wait for me! You don't even know where the hell you're going."

"So, keep up with me then!" She retorted still embarrassed by her bad directions.

"Whatever. Take a right here." While still being in front of the homunculus, Janelle listened as he directed her to the room she was given, only to find that the lights were already on, and a meal had been placed on the table for her.

Just then, her stomach rumbled loudly, causing her to look back at Greed with a blush. He definitely heard it, smirking down at the girl as he gently pushed her through the door way, "Eat."

"How long has it been sitting there?"

"Not long probably. I'm assuming they brought it down when they heard we were coming back. Now eat woman I can here your stomach from here."

"No need to get pushy Greed, I'll eat when I eat. Isn't Ling hungry too though?" She retorted only to have the avarice lean forward a few feet away from her face and chuckle, "Maybe. Why you know his belly better than me?"

"Yeah well...I could say I know his eating habits." She eyed him knowing that the prince was listening and smiled softly before turning around and takinga deep breath.

She eyed the food carefully, seeing the steam rise from the bowl, and her mouth becoming dry from the delicious smell, "Don't worry it's not poisoned."

"Don't say that. It'll just make me paranoid. Although, I gotta say it does look good." She laughed sitting down at the table and taking a small bite of the soup that was left behind. A first she wasn't sure of it, but when she tasted the flavorful stew, her lips lifted to a wide smile, and without another thought began to inhale it.

Greed watched intentively from the bedside, his legs crossed like his arms, and his eyes closely watching the hungry said girl. He couldn't help but think she was cute when she ate, but could only wonder when the last time she ate. From how she reacted to the food, it seemed a few hours.

And with wanting to keep the air flowing with conversation, Greed blew his bangs to the side, and leaned back against the bed with his hands, "So, you said to pops that this world was just a book and video right?"

"Mm-hmm. Well, you started out in a book."

"So, that made us non-fictional characters? I'm not real?" Janelle had finished the last of her food, turning around with a puzzled face, concerned even, "Why would you say that? You're real now aren't you? In our world you maybe non-fictional, but here...Well, it's obvious what you are."

"Okay. another question."

"Yeah?"

"Are there others that know about me, about the homunculi?"

"Uh...Yeah?" She was almost baffled Greed would asked such stupid questions, but she decided to let him ask so he could feel content with himself. But the next question that came was one that nearly made her fall out of her seat, "Do I have fans?"

It was then the girl nearly snorted and fell back onto the floor, but she quickly caught herself giggling at his question, "That's an understatement." She was grabbed her side, and stood up to sit down next to the humanoid homunculus to see only his smirk grow into a grin.

He liked the sound of that, "Really? Do tell."

"Well, anyone that's read the book or seen the show have their own set of favorite characters. Ling has his, Edward, Al, you..."

"Do I have alot?" He asked proudly.

"Well, from what I've seen..." As she remembered one of the times she cosplayed at a convention, and as she snickered, she looked back at Greed laughin,"Yeah." He stopped and pondered a moment still thinking about these new found people he never knew of and leaned into the girl. Janelle shifted her eyes from him to the table, not sure on what he was trying to get at until he leaned into her ear, causing a chill down her spine, "Are you?"

"A-Am I, a what?" She asked trying to pull her head to the side. Why'd he have to always be so damn close to her?

"A fan~?" He purred.

"Uh-, I-,...uh-um-," Her face burned instantly. How was she suppose to answer that! That was more or less a personal question, and something that she didn't want to tell 'him' of all people. Sure, she'd tell others she was a fan of the show or Greedling, but to say it to his face, It was kind of hard to with how close he was. How he was looking at her, and undressing her with his eyes. It made her heart race and her face cherry red until she felt it was about to burst.

"Heh, just by your reaction alone, I'm assuming that's a yes?" Damn it! He knew! And it made it even worse that he was brushing a finger up against her arm, "Stop that!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He laughed, "You know, I wouldn't mind if you were. Actually, I'd be kind of flattered by it."

"No, you're just-, too touchy feel-y! And too close to my face! Just because I said I 'like' you, doesn't mean I want my answer to boost your ego! Besides, Ling's a chara-, I mean a person I like too."

"I can see that. By the way you two were making google-y eyes at one another, I'd say you like him a lot more than you'd like to tell." Again, Janelle couldn't respond...

Except with, "Okaaay, I don't want to talk about it any more!" Now trying to turn herself around from the greedy homunculus eating at her insides, it only seemed she made a complete fool of herself when she attempted to look away, and twist her feet around one another, falling towards the only table in the room that was close enough to her to grab. luckily she was able to catch herself just in the knick of time, but unexpectingly Greed himself had jumped up in time to help lighten her fall by gripping her by the girl's waist.

Unfortunately, as much as he was merely helping, the position they were in, was an odd one. Janelle looked back, her eyes widening and her nose as red as a tomatoe. Her heart felt like a steam hammer in her chest as she looked at where Greed hands laid just at her hips, his body barely touching her heated one and his chest close to her back.

Janelle stiffed in return, and slowly removed herself from the awkward position, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." It seemed awkward silence was the next best thing, but then, just as Janelle sat down on the bed with a small poof of her bottom, Greed suddenly had the urge to become curious once again, attempting to get rid of the heated moment before he did something he really regretted. Like scaring her off with how skittish this brunette could be, "So, can I ask...Another question?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"If you need to. Ask away." Janelle was expecting him to reply, but when she sat down he did the same next to her, staring at her with a look that seem to be unreadable.

Stared...And he stared. And stared until he made Janelle blush and swat his arm softly, "What?"

"Well, again, it's about Ling."

"Uh-huh?"

"You said you liked him." He tredded carefully with this one, or so Janelle could see by the way his eyes were moving. Apparently Ling was the one asking the question this time.

Well, until Greed asked, "Why?"

"Why? I guess because he's very...clowny."

"Clowny?"

"I mean he's funny. He makes me laugh, even when he's up to his usual antics or pissing off Ed." She laughed a little at the thought, but kept on going, "Also, he's...Sweet. He's caring, and...Even though I'm not techinically one of his 'people' He told Wrath that I was. Like it didn't matter what race or where I came from, I was still...One of his own. He..." She stopped gulping back, trying to hide the last part of what she was about to say, but only turned her head away to face the head board, and mutter the last part for the homunculus to hear, "W-well, when he rescued me...I kind of felt...Special for once. No ones ever made me feel the way he does...As pitiful as that sounds, I mean, I've been through alot in my life as short as it's been, and it never occurred to me how Ling and the others have been the only ones to be genuinely kind to me, to treat me like a person. Guess, I never had that feeling before. Feeling needed, and wanted by others. I've been used and abused, which is why my mind falls emo in most situation. At one point I actually swore of man handling. It wasn't too long ago, but I don't know that could all change. Maybe."

"Heh, never heard of a woman who sworn men before. Any peticular reason why?" Hearing this question only made Janelle look to Greed surprised. She wasn't expecting a question like that, and she didn't really want to answer it in case he would laugh at her purpose of not wanting to be involved with someone.

Then again, she shrugged and kept her eyes down at the floor as she responded, her feet fiddling with one another in a nervous habit, "I have my reasons. But it's just as I said before, I've been used and abused. I just-, had bad experiences, and have very little trust for anyone. That's all. I-it's not important anymore though."

"Did something bad happen?" He knew she mentioned something bad DID happen, but he wanted to know what could've been so tramatic. Maybe he really didn't want to know but it was too late to take bck his question.

For Janelle, it wasn't worth talking about. It just hurt too much to bring it up even as she clenched her chest when she felt the raw emotion,"I don't want to talk about it! It's personal!"

Greed shrugged and moved closer to the brunette pressing his shoulder into her as he tried to catch her eyes, yet she still kept them to the ground, "Well what if I want to get involved with you. Would it change your mind?" That definitely got her to look at him, her eyes widened with shock, and disbelief. "You must be joking. You of all people? Come on now."

"Heh, sort of. What if I wanted to-, I don't know, have a little fun with you?" His face was like a chessure cat, his thoughts running down pervert lane. And Janelle knew it, and only laughed at the idea, shaking her head from his comment.

"At least you're honest, I give you that much." She laughed lightly pushing away from him as she stood from the bed, and looked to her empty bowl of food that was once filled. His question was so absurd, but she guessed in a way she was flattered by his attraction to her.

"Well, at least I know you aren't a liar. Everytime I've gotten even remotely close to you, you've pushed me away." His eyes eyed her closely.

"Aren't you an observant. And by the way? I hate liars if Ling hasn't told you already." She retorted crossing her arms to him, her lips at curve which resembled somewhat of a smile. But even if she was being snarky, she sure was a smart ass like him, which made him like her even more as Greed smirked back at her laughing, "So do I. I'm not one to lie about what I desire."

They both gave a solemn look to one another after that, Greed kind of wish she would've responded again to what he said, wondering what she was thinking, but after her silence, he removed himself from the bed side, and walked up to Janelle as she watched him come face to face with her, his hands slowly making their way toward hers, "Are you expecting me to respond to that?" She asked cocking a brow at him.

"Yeah. But you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just saying what's on my mind."

"What about Ling?"

"Hmm? What about him?"

"What does he think about you having me?" Greed's eyes reacted, but his face stilled as he thought about it. Then he smirked and shrugged taking her once empty hand in his when she let him, "He thinks you should stop being so scared of everything and relax for once."

"He would." She laughed.

"But it's true." Slowly as he spoke, he began to caress the top of Janelle's hand with a concentrated gaze, "You think too much about your past, that you don't think of having fun, but locking up any hope of opening up to new people."

"Ha! Is that what you think? That I don't know how to have fun?"

"Mm, I never said that...But since you mention it...Yeah."

"Oh ho ho! I'll show you Mr. Avarice, that I too can have fun." She ripped her hand away, a sneaky feature covering her once surprised expression as she headed for the door.

"And where are you going?" He asked baffled.

"I'm going to show you that I'm not as anal as you make me sound. Now come on."

"Oh no, pops said we had to-,"

"Do you always do what daddy tells you?" She mocked him, seeing his reaction change wide eye and then fall with a glare as his hair puffed up in irritation, "Fine. But it's your fault if we get in trouble."

"Psh, I ain't afraid."

"Not even if it's Father. You know, he may be decrepted, but he does hone alot of power. I wouldn't piss him off if I were you."

"Or what, he'll kill me? I like to see him try after the information I just gave him. I'm sure he'll be thinking about making me one of his sacrifices faster than I can blink, give or take." Greed was surprised by Jan's change in attitude, but all in all, he was pretty impressed, so much so he was actually smiling and laughing a little to see what this girl could do. If she actually meant what she said, "Alright then...Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. How about the surface?"

"But where on the surface?" He emphasized.

"How about here in HQ? I'm sure there's bound be someone we can harass."

"What? You want to prank someone?" He chortled.

"Why not? I got a few up my sleeve, and doing it here would be just perfect to piss off a few locals." She grinned only making Greed that more determined to do what she was planning, laughing.

And pleased by this, he opened the door for her.

"I'm holding you to it." He perked eyes full of wonder of the girl who smiled back at him giggling.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Back with Father, he was staring down at the black device he had once again put back together. His eyes filled with curiousness and still with confusion. For now though, he needed a moment to think. He didn't know what to make of this thing or the girl, but all he knew was that he certainly would have much use of her as he needed. As he sat back in his seat he closed his eyes humming softly before being already interrupted by his fourth son, "Envy? Is there something you need?"<p>

"Yes, Scars been on the prowl again. Apparently after everything with the Elrics, he ran off with Dr. Marco." Envy's voice wavered unsure of how his father would react, but once the old man took a moment, he rose from his seat and looked to his son, "Very well. Is there anyone who may know of this man's location? Where he may be heading?"

"Well, there is the Crimson Alchemist. He's still held up in Military lock down, at the prison."

"Good, good. Then take the girl Janelle with you."

"What? Why!"

"She knows more than you think my child. Do not underestimate this girl. And please, take good care of her."

"Ugh, fine. I'll do as you ask."

"I'd appreciate it." With that, the homunculus left, unsure and very unpleased with the fact that he had to take of all things a human with him on this mission. Then again, Zolf J. Kimblee was a human himself. Guess he couldn't complain at that, and when he finally made it Janelle's room, he was expecting her to be there, sleeping, eating, anything but to be missing.

He frantically searched the room, but there was no sign of her, then, another homunculus came to mind and his blood began to boil as he balled his fist and punched a wall, "Grr! Greed god damnit!"

* * *

><p>Back upstairs at HQ, Greed and Janelle stayed hidden in a closet, closed off to wondering eyes as the avarice watched with puzzlement, only to sit back and watch the girl work at this plan she had as she grinned mischievously, "Hee, hee, hee...Perfect."<p>

"So what? That's it?"

"Yep! Well, for the first prank, come on now, it might not look like much, but the reactions on people faces is always worth it."

"Whatever you say doll."

"Watch and learn." She said looking back at him again with an evil grin before opening the door, her hands with a plate of what would look like some chocolate covered apples. Unfortunately it was completley different to what it really was. Greed followed close behind her, watching everyone's eyes to make sure she would be caught, or Wrath wouldn't run into them, but as they approached the cafeteria, they did just smoothly.

Still smirking, Janelle placed the plate close to the lunch line, leaving a note that said to 'take one-free.' She ran for the door where Greed waited, crouching to keep out of sight, both of them waiting now for someone to endulge them.

They waited...

And waited...

And waited a little more, "How long am I going to have to crouch like this?" The avarice complained cocking a brow at the girl below him. Janelle looked up at him with a flat face, and put a finger up to her lips, "Patience. I thought you were the one that knew more about that than me." She giggled.

How could he not shake his head in disbelief, and merely chuckled back in the back of throat before noticing a blonde soldier scanning the 'chocolate covered apples' with a look of possibility, "Come on baby...Take it. Take it, take it, take it, take it, take it...Yes!"

The man took with a lick of his lips, and didn't waste a moment to take a huge bite.

He chewed it, and chewed, until his chewing began to come to an utter complete stop. Already Janelle and Greed were snickering, and busted up laughing when the boy wagged his tongue out and brushed the onion off his tongue violently, nearly yelping and cursing at the taste and spice of the vegetable.

Janelle was nearly in tear, and even more in tear that as another military soldier came up to see what was wrong, and another soldier passed by them, and took one, ignoring what had just happened, making the two laugh even harder as he gave the same reaction as the first.

Their sides hurt from watching it all, everything about it may have been lame and immature, but it was totally worth the wait, and the reaction of the others. It always was worth the expense of someone else, "Ha ha ha! Oh man, I didn't expect to be that funny."

"Hee, and I'm just getting started. Come with me." Grabbing the homunculus's hand, she pulled him around to follow her somewhere else that he could only wonder where. She got a few things from the supply cabinet that she seemed to locate without thinking. Not like she knew where it was, but since it did read 'supplies' she could only walk in, and search carefully for her next foolish prank.

Again Greed watch over her shoulder, this time though, only willing to help as he looked at the girl from the side of his eyes, bedazzled and awed by the girl slightly, and secretly.

What could he say? He was beginning to like her already as she smiled, and gave an 'ah-ha' when she found some powdered substance, "What's up your sleeve this time babe."

"Don't call me that please? And something devious. Want to see someone explode up into the cieling?"

"Uh, as long as it doesn't kill the person, sure."

"No no, nothing like that, just a small experiment I've done maybe once or twice. Want to see?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Come with me. I need one more thing."

"What's that?"

"A couch."

"Huh?" Of course she expected the avarice to be clueless, which only made the girl roll her eyes and grab his hand once again as she led him to a lounge room. Well, once she actually found one. She didn't know why she couldn't have just asked Greed where all these places were, but since she wanted to prolong their time together, she didn't bother with it. Inside she was truly enjoying their time, and their small tedious pranks as much as they were...Stupid.

But Greed didn't seem to mind, and that was a good thing, although he did seem to be on his toes when they'd come to a small crowd, probably just keeping his eyes open once again for any of the other homunculi, but again, no one came. Which was a slight relief on his part, "Would you relax already?" Jan snapped whispered to him.

"What? I am relaxed."

"My ass you are." She chuckled bringing them shoulder to shoulder as she held the white powder to her chest closely.

"What is that stuff anyways?" He asked suddenly looking at it from his point of view. And by his POV he could also get a glimpse of his cleveage which was a a bonus for him as he grinned to himself.

But again, Janelle wasn't too oblivious, and brought up his chin to meet her eyes, "You'll see." She giggled at him, and continued to stay quiet the whole way, until they stopped in front of the door of the lounge. Janelle looked both ways...Clear, "Watch the door for me, will ya?"

"Why?"

"Ugh, just do it, you're Greed the Avaricious aren't you?"

"Well yea-,"

"Then just wait, I promise it'll totally be worth it."

"You promise?"

"As much as I can promise." She laughed at him, and swiftly walked into the room. No one was in there at the moment, which was a good thing for Jenny. She quickly got to work, and mixed her chemicals, and sticky made glue that she used with her gum to make sure everything would go probably, and SAFELY. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and as it was, she was good at playing it safe.

When she was finished she came out snickering, pressing herself against Greed to push him into a small hall just a few centimeters away from the lounge's door. Again they both waited until someone walked in, and just like before. Someone did.

"Hmm?" Then, the sight of Janelle's curious face looking up at Greed only made the homunculus wonder what she could've been thinking as they waited for a noise, or whatever it was they were waiting for, Greed hadn't really a cute, until he asked, "What?"

"I'm just wondering if I put too much baking soda in with the solution I made."

"W-Wait, I thought you said you've done this before."

"Yeah. Once." Greed was baffled, did she really just make something that was more dangerous now, or was she just bull shitting. Not taking any chances, the avarice quickly grabbed the girl's wrist, and began to walk away in a fast pace, pushing anyone aside that was in his way leaving the girl behind him just as confused as he once was, "Wait, where are we going?"

"I don't want to be around if that thing goes off-," Suddenly a loud boom was heard through the lounge, getting almost everyone's attention that was down that hall. Now, Greed was speed walking mumbling under his breath as he gritted his teeth.

"Maybe I did too much neh?"

"Are you out of your mind!" Greed exclaimed when the two turned to a more cleared corner, pressing the girl to the wall with his hand still wrapped around her wrist. Janelle didn't seem to like the sound of his tone, or the grip he seemed to have on her so in returned she frowned and pulled her arm away roughly.

"Hey, you wanted to see some pranks and I did them."

"But if you don't even know how to do them right what's the point."

"Excuse me? And what have you been doing ass!"

"Why if I had a half a mind-,"

"Oh, I'm shaking."

"Brat."

"Douche."

"A what?"

"Do really want to know what it is?"

"Forget it. Look, listen please? if you can't be careful with your pranks, then don't do them. Please! I don't want to get cremated just because you wanted-,"

"Oh crap, crap!"

"What!" Greed turned his head to see what it was that had bugged the girl looking passed him, but as he looked Janelle only grabbed him back to the hall they were previously down, "It's Envy!" She whispered harshly wrapping her arm around the avarice to lead him away from his brother's sight.

"I didn't see him." Greed mumbled back trying to see who she was looking at.

"You don't understand, you know that he can make himself look like anyone right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, he's the blonde turning the corner!"

"What? Oh...Oh, crap." Now he was on high alert, but not before looking into the lounge they passed by too see a man complete out on the floor and covered in white from head to toe. How could Greed not snicker at that as they both looked at the sight, "See, it was funny."

"Yeah. It was." The two then looked back at the camophlaged Envy, Janelle feelig a rise in her stomach to run, but at the expense of a thrill to be chased.

"Go, go, go. Walk faster." She giggled.

Envy seemed to noticed this and growled speeding up his pace towards the two, but still seeming to be laggging behind.

Finally when there was a clear break, Janelle's excitement seemed to get the best of her and Greed as she yelled out, "Run!" They both sprinted off down the hall, shocking the hell out of Envy who was becoming more angry. He began to shove against other soliders making his way through, but just then the two delinquence sprinted for the stairs, running down them as they excused themselves from others who were merely passing.

Then they turned the corner around the rail, and ran through a door that only lead to the back doors of HQ. The sun wasn't as strong now, and it was nearly sunset, but the two had yet to have their fun, when they found a bush, and hid behind it, just in time before Envy's loud bang of the door came to their ears, "Greed! GET THAT HUMAN BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! GREED! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL! I SWEAR! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS!"

"Oh yeah what is he going to do?" Avarice snickered face to face with Janelle who was restraining her irresistable laughter.

"COME ON GREED THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" There was still no reply from the two. But Janelle did look up from her spot, getting Greed to gasp, "No."

"Ah-ha!" And now due to Jan's stupidity, they had been seen as Envy pointed an angry finger at the girl, "Ah!"

This time, Greed grabbed Janelle holding her in his arms and sprinted away from the homunculus who was completely shocked at the way the Avarice was been acting. Little did the jealous sin know that it was all a game. Just to piss him off.

Again, it was a chase between the three, Janelle being carried close to Greed as he found a place to hide, and Envy right on their trail.

They had fallen straight into town, and Greed's eyes were finding any kind of hiding spot for them to keep a low profile. At first, it didn't seem like anything would show up, but when the avarice noticed a row of cars, his mind began to dwiddled on an idea.

There was a car shop in view. A warehouse that seemed to be abandoned as they came closer, which gave Greed chance to leap from the roof to an open window, giving enough time for both him and Janelle to get in and duck down as Envy leaped over the roof, "What are we doing in here?"

"Shh." A short silence later, it seemed that the envious had left towards another direction, loosing track of both the rowdy two. Reckless so it seemed as they both let out a snort or stifled laugh.

"I can't believe we just did that?"

"What? Piss off your brother?" The girl asked getting to her feet and stretching.

"No, that I just probably disobeyed my pops." Greed replied with a nervous rub of his neck, but when his attention turned to the window, it immediately went back to Janelle who was slowly gazing around the repair shop, and to a car that had been covered by an old dirty sheet.

She was curious to see what was under it, to see the car itself, and removed the sheet in one go.

Her eyes went from calm to completely astonished at how new and slim the old fashion car looked, as if it was on revere. "Wow."

"Nice." She could hear the homunculus behind her, also checking out the beautiful automobile before he walked up to the car itself, and opened up the car door, reaching his hand out to the girl as invited her in first.

Janelle couldn't help the small laugh and bowed her head before entering it, "Why thank you."

"Always." When he closed the door, he jumped into the front seat, making himself comfortable at the wheel, and honking the horn startling Janelle a bit. But she giggled at the sight of Greed straightening his back pretending to drive, "Now if only this thing worked." The girl mentioned.

"Yeah, that would be kind of nice. But I doubt who ever owns would've left the keys in the ignition."

"Yeah. But I do know a thing or two about cars, if you really want to take it out for a spin." Greed's head spun around just in time for Janelle to look up nonchalantly, her lips trying not to smile when she looked back at him, "You could really get this thing to work?"

"I did take an auto shop class back in my world. It was a way of showing us we could start our cars in case of an emergency."

"Really?" Now scooting himself over at the thought, he patted the seat next to him, "Want to?"

"What? Steal it?" She asked cocking a brow of disbelief, but by the look Greed returned, she only blushed back when he said, "No, borrow it. Let's take it out for a spin."

"I dont know..."

"Woman, it's been sitting here for god knows how long, as long as we return it..." He trailed knowing she'd get the rest.

She did pondering it, but then again she never did anything like this before and still began to contenplate it as she slowly made her way next to Greed. His hand wrapped around her shoulder as he began to rub down her back to ease her uncertainties. As much as she did like it though, she gave Greed a glare, "I need to get in between your legs to reach the wires." She muttered only expecting his reaction to fall into a smirk.

She was right about that. He opened his legs a little more with that stupid grin on his face, and regrettably Janelle made her way under the wheel, ignoring the fact that he still had his hand on her back. God this was so uncomfortable, and very...Very...Embarrassing for her. She was just expecting him to do a stupid thing like pat her head and move her head in an up and down motion like more pervs would, but he did nothing but watch her mess with the wires until she was finished.

The moment she made the sparks fly, the car's engined roared, and purred beautifully making the avaricious laugh, "Beautiful! Just beautiful! Never knew you had a knack for this sort of thing."

"That's because you have yet to learn about me kind sir." Sitting back in her seat, Janelle some what felt proud of herself as she grinned back at Greed, watching as he took hold of the wheel and and looked around at the stick and the mirrors, "So, any way of driving this thing?"

"Uh...You don't know how to drive?" Janelle was surprised. Of course it had only been his first day back since he was 'reincarnated', but still she figured he know how to use a car. Then again, she never seen him drive, so it was obvious he knew nothing of how to drive. Luckily for the girl though, she had some practice, "Nevermind, switch places with me."

"What?"

"Move over, so I can drive."

"You can drive?"

"Yeah, I remember a little of my dad teaching me..." For some reason as she said this, a quick instant of her father's face was shown to her, like a black and white movie. A film filter effect played in her mind, but once she saw his face, her heartached more, and the memory diminished.

She was stuck looking at the wheel she had grabbed, and yet to sit down, not realizing that Greed had already made her the room she needed, "So, show me what you got then."

"Uh-, R-right." Her face was pale. Something was wrong when she sat down at took hold of the wheel tightly with her sweaty palms.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, just...A little head ache. I'm okay. Now, let's see if we can't get this baby outside."

"I'm on it." Greed jumped for a second, and leaped outside, leaving the girl completely confused as she stared at the window they had originally come into, and waited for something to happen, "Greed?"

It was silent from where she was sittnig, but she could hear the homunculus outside on the roof, and then in front of the main door of the shop, where he cut the chains off the wide wooden doors with his ultimate shield, opening them for the light to show through, and the Janelle's moment to move the car.

She put it into gear, and quickly began to move the car just as Greed jumped in to the front passenger seat. Janelle could barely believe she was doing this, but just as the avarice said before, it was just barrowing. Right? The thrill and anxiety was growing in the pit of her stomach so much so it excited the brunette until she put the car into maxium gear, till she was going over 60. Turning sharp corners, screeching down the street till everyone was looking and spotting them.

Greed had no complaints he seemed to be enjoying it as he cackled with the same thrill Janelle was feeling, "Ha ha! This is awesome! Go faster!"

"If I do that while turning a corner we'll die."

"Well you maybe."

"Exactly, no thank you." This time, without having a clue to where she was going on the road, she seemed to recognized the street, and noticed that it led up to the hills of Central, not far from the outskirts. Thinking it was a best, Janelle smiled and began to cruise more and more as they came up the hill, enjoying the drive more than recklessly trying to cause a commotion. Well, she didn't want them to get caught quite just yet and with the way she was driving, she should've known better, so to better enjoy the time she had with the sunset before heading back underground, what better way than to drive up to the hills for a little relaxation in a nice ass car?

Once the two had arrived, Jan parked the car on a grassy knoll and sat back with a content sigh, "Why are we stopping?"

"I just wanted to relax for a bit, is that so wrong?"

"No, just curious. I got to admit though it's a nice spot you pick."

"Thanks. Sunsets seem to calm me. Or maybe it's just the fact that another day is settling down that makes me relaxed, either way." She leaned in on the wheel, and gazed into the orange setting sun, it wasn't too bright and the fact that night was just ahead, all she could do was hope as she pulled out her MP3 and set on of the ear pieces in her ears.

She didn't seem to notice Greed had leaned back and once stared at the same sunset, but became curious once he noticed the girl fiddling with her little pod, "What is that?"

"Music."

"In that thing?"

"You'd be surprise what they make in the future. Something as insanifficant as this could hold alot. Want to hear?"

"Uh...Sure, I guess." He wasn't too sure, but since it was something that caught his eye, how could he refuse.

"Alright, let me find a song. Hold on." Of course she went song by song, watching out of the corner of her eye to see if anything caught his interest, but then again, he was the avarice, did he really have a taste in her kind of music?

Suddenly, one song seemed to perk to him, "Wait. Go back?" Stopping and doing as he said, Janelle flipped back to a song that she seemed to recall on youtube a few times under and AMV just for him. By Skillet, 'Monster'. It was so ironic that Greed the Avaricious would actually like this song, but what could she do, the girl could only smirk and chuckle under her breath as she played the song, slowly beginning to get into the song itself as she lip synced. Her head bobbing lightly to the music as her eyes began to close.

In a way, she too felt for this song. Sure, it everyone in the world must've felt it too, feeling like a monster on the inside, a side of them they lock away far beneath their surface. But she somehow, truly felt like a monster in her own way. She didn't know how to explain it, but she did. Once the song was over, the music switched over to a more calming melody. At this, her chi changed, and she smiled happily at the song.

It was from a game she played a few times, owned them, actually. But the melody always soothed her when she put it on. It was from Assasin's Creed II and Brotherhood, Ezio's family. A very peaceful slow starting song that always made her enjoy the things in life.

She loved it. It was like wounds healing to her soul. As she laid her head back still, she closed her eyes and reopened them up at the stars that began to show through the night sky. It was that late already? Still. It was nice.

Just then, she looked over at Greed who was somewhat smirking at her chuckling to what she could hear through her opened ear. She removed the ear piece in the other, "What?"

"Nothing. I just never knew you were so in tune with music."

"I love music, that's why." She said proudly, softly smiling before suddenly thinking of a question that made her wonder, "Hey Greed?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...ever wish that you could be someone else?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Mm...I know it's a stupid question, but...I guess, I've always wished to be outside of my own skin. I remember a few things of my past...And I wish I could take the things I did wrong back. To start over for mistakes that should've never happened." Greed was confused by this. Why all of a sudden would she ask such a weird question?

"Well, no. I like who I am." He said so surely. Of course he would, she thought to herself, "Yeah. I'd like you too if I had that kind of boast of confidence."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He laughed. When she didn't look to him, he found it unnerving. He hated it when a woman couldn't look at him in the eyes, or tell him what the hell was going through her head. Well, she was the FIRST woman he really interacted with since his rebirth, and yet...Something told him that she knew more about him than she was leading on, and THAT even bothered him, worse than not knowing what she was thinking.

So, with a firm grasp he cupped her chin and forced her to turn to him as he scooted closer with a confused look that seem to estrange his face, "What are you not telling me kid? I hate it when people do that."

"Do what?" She asked gulping back her eyes widened.

"When they don't tell what's going on up in their noggin. So tell me, what's running through that pretty little head of yours?"

"Things." She said plainly, but Greed wasn't for mind games, he pulled her face closer, "Am I going to have to do something drastic to make you tell me?"

"Oh yeah like wha-, ah! no tickling! Ah! ha ha! Stop that! Stop! No no no! Ahhh! Help me! Ling! Ling!"

"Oh no Ling can't help you now. He wants to know too." He interjected grinning from ear to ear as he roughly tickling the bannanas out of the girl till her back was laying back in the car with Greed hovering over her, bitting his lip as he continued his tickle torture on her, getting every spot that made her scream out in agonizing laughter, "Okay! Okay! I give! I GIVE!"

"Yeah? You going to tell me what's wrong now?" He laughed.

"Yes!"

"What I can't hear you?"

"YES YES YES!"

"Okay." When he finally ceased Janelle could barely breath, and her lips were in a wide smile she could barely contain, and hadn't worn in a long time. And yet she could still feel the homunculus's hands on her torso, on both side as a reassurance she'd tell him what was going with her, "So, ya gonna tell me?"

"G-Give me a minute, I'm trying to breath." She laughed looking back at him as she laid her head back against the cushioned seat where she once sat. Yes, they were no longer sitting, but now in another awkward position where Greed laid just above her with ready hands to torture her once agian, "Okay...I'm ready." She finally said sighing.

"Well...?"

"Sorry. I have my sappy moments...But, the reason why I asked you, was because..." With all the smiling diminishing once again, Janelle looked away ashamed. There were manys things beside her bad habits and once rowdy attitude back when she was younger. There was also the fact that because of the friends she made, she felt as if she was a bad person, like she was a magnet to bad people, because she was one. And that's what she told him.

"Greed?" She looked back in forth into the man's eyes, uncertain, and somewhat scared as covered her eyes, "Am I a bad person?" This cut off Greed a bit, his head jerking back in surprise. Not alot, but just enough for Jenny to notice, "I've just done so many bad things, and met so many bad people. Bad things have happened to me. I was...When I was little...m-my step father..he..." She couldn't even say it, she was so ashamed, and tried to turn away from the gaze upon her.

But it had already hit him. Greed and Ling that whatever happened to her as a kid, definitely had a huge impact on her in the future. She had not yet learned that while your past may be dark, the future is always the brightest. The homunculus and xingese prince couldn't stand seeing this curled up girl under them, on the brink of tears as she tried to hide away, "And my mother would've rather sent me away to live with my real father, then get rid of that bastard. They had my brothers, but only after I was gone did they have the third. She never...She never believed me!" That's when she truly began to cry.

Greed's face was distraught, how was he suppose to handle this? All this coming out at once, and the story being so horrible that he could only feel his hands anticipate as he pulled them away from the ticklish threat he once had, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I shouldn't...I shouldn't cry. I don't want to cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. It's weakness..." Then she began to ball, "And I'm so weak!" That was it, Greed couldn't take anymore, neither could Ling, when he suddenly asked to take over.

Little did Janelle know this...Until she felt her hands being gently pulled away from her face, and her body being pulled closer to the man in front of her, "Who says that you're weak, Jenny?" The voice was soft, and that of a young boys.

"L-Ling?" She whispered, surprised by his presence as she turned to face him. His eyes slightly opened, but a discouraged, yet strong gaze in his eyes as he put his forehead to hers. Their faces were so close, Jan's cheeks could only feel warmth at how close he was, his thumbs pressing against the tears that were daring to fall from her eyes. But he didn't want to see them anymore. No more tears. No more sad stories. It was just too much for him, "For this...For that, what you went through...you should be stronger from that. You have...No, you _need_ to believe that. Don't let that bastard...Or anyone else pull you down. Because I know you're not bad. You might be reckless, and hard headed at times..." Suddenly he smiled, a soft and gentle smile that made Janelle's heart leap nearly out of her chest as he held her closer. Her hands almost clenched clear into his jackets scruff when he did, and her face beginning to redden into a rose. "You've been so strong so far, taking a leap to sacrifice yourself for a cause that wasn't even your own. My cause. So, why aren't you strong like before? You should be. I know you are. So do it."

Janelle stared up at him blankly, taking everything he said in, tears still falling down her face as she closed her eyes attempting not to smile at her kind words, "Why?"

"Why what?" He coaxed still caressing her face with his thumbs.

"Why do your words always have to make me feel better?" He tittered softly, smiling in return, before mindlessly staring down into Janelle soft hazel eyes. Mindlessly moving his face closer in to barely brush his lips against her. He then hesitated, both them freezing as he was about to pull away. Ling wasn't quite sure on what he was thinking, all he knew was this overwhelming desire to make Janelle feel better, to let her know that she was wanted by good people. Loved, and liked by good people made him want her more. For so long he waited to tell her how he felt, and even though this was a very odd time to do so, he felt like he needed to let her know.

Let her know that she wasn't alone, and that she didn't have to be. She didn't have to act so tough, and hide her feelings, she could be herself. With just a kiss. Without thinking again, this time Ling went in all the way, and press his lips ever so softly against Janelle's. She made no attempt to reject, neither did she react. She was too dazed to do so, but as Ling pressed his lips more passionate to hers, Janelle closed her eyes to let the last tears fall when she finally wrapped her arms around the prince's back. And pulled him into her body.

Their noses, lips, and chest connected. Barely touching at first, but as Janelle began to fill an overwhelming pulse circulate through her warm blooded viens, she only pressed on as she ran her nails down his back, two pulling into one another as close as possible, until their lips were not just connected but their heart and souls. Ling found more than just his lips sinking into her now, his hands finding a grasp at her hips when he pulled her in, his tongue pleading for entrance as the two became more intense, "Ling..." That was all he needed to find his opening, and sucked in her tongue as he settled his own hips between her legs.

Janelle couldn't believe this was happening. What did she say or do to deserve something like this? What ever it was, she was enjoying it. For the first time in a very very long time, she truly felt a need and want for someone. For a man. Just then, Ling slowly pulled away with a smacking sound of their lips diminishing as he looked into the girl's flushing face.

How could not think she looked amazingly adorable. He could barely stop the smile on his face as he laid his forehead to hers again, both of them breathless as they stared back at one another, "Does...Does this mean that your sworn of men handling is over?" He chuckled, also getting the girl to laugh just as softly.

What could she do, she nodded barely, looking between the boys midnight blue orbs that barely showed through the night, licking her lips of the taste of this boy still lingering on them as she put a hand over his, and brought his fingers to her lips, kissing them sensually as he watched with a gloss of lust burning in his very being. It was making him exciting just by watching her.

When she finished she pulled her eyes back to his, also feeling the desire in the pit of her stomach coming to just as she whispered, "Put your hands on me Ling..." Frozen for a moment, Ling could think of nothing more than to place his hand she once held over her bosom, while their lips quickly fell back into another passionate kiss they both spiraled into without a second thought. The kiss no longer innocent, but just as amorous as the first. But not as refreshing...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 8: Two bodies, Three Minds<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm definitely not saying what the next chapter is going to be, but if you have an idea, I hope you're in for the treat :D That's right you guessed it! Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for any typos as I say in usually more chapters I finish, but the document program I had didn't have a spell check, so again sorry for that. But until next time guys I hope you'll be waiting. I'm off to finish a Korean Drama my friend just got me into. Wasn't too sure at first, but as I got into it, I realize that it's like anime soap oprah. lol at least to me it feels that way :3 In any case, number 8 should be out soon, then once I'm done with that will be starting on Giving In once again, I know a lot of people had been reading and I left it at a horrible cliffhanger, so, I hope you're looking forward to that too3 Until next time Greedling fans! Buh-BYYYYE! <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 Two Bodies, Three Minds

_**Thank you Thank you Thank you all for your reviews, and views alike! You've all have given me the strength to write these awesome chapters and I'm glad you like them :D Without you this would not be made possible 3 Now for what you've all been waiting for...LLLLEEEEMON! That's right a lemon, but I bet you already saw that coming, no secret there. For those that don't like lemons and smut, I give the warning now to either leave or don't read. Either one works :D Other than that, ENJOY! **_

_**P.S. I don't own Greed or any of the homunculi or other FMA characters...Just Janelle and one else who seems to be obvious to not being an FMA character lol**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 8: Two Bodies, Three Minds<strong>_

"What do you mean you haven't found them? Where did they run off to?" Father wasn't pleased to hear the news of his newly reborn, and still as ever, rebellious son, as well as the girl that held all the answers to this other world had run away. He was certain it wasn't permanent, but yet it was still as ever frustrating to hear this discouraging news, "Yeah. I caught the two causing mischief in HQ, but when they saw me they took off. I lost them in the city after that. S-Sorry."

"No need to apologize, just find them. I will even have Pride assist you. Pride...?"

"Yes?"

"Do as your Father says, and find the girl and Greed. They couldn't have gone far."

"As you wish." The shadow homunculus grinned in his corner, while he looked over to Envy with a chuckle. Leave it to Envy to loose to easy targets, was all he could think before dissolving into the tunnels, "Shall we Envy?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with. I have more crap I gotta do, and it doesn't involve those two idiots."

* * *

><p>Ling could barely keep his hands from roaming eveery trace of her skin. Ever since Jan had first kissed him he wanted nothing more than to taste her again. His mouth as well, needing the girl so greedily as he slid his hand under her shirt, only made him want to feel more and more skin as the girl whimpered in their mouth to mouth lip lock. Janelle could say the same as she pulled at the prince's coat roughly until it had stopped at his shoulders where she nearly restricted his arms reach. He could still reach her breast, but only enough to pull and pinch at her very sensitive and already perked buds. When he'd twist them she gasped. When he'd pull and she would kiss him deeper, grinding her hips to his till he had to press his groin against her very hot hidden core.<p>

It amazed him at how warm she felt down there, she really was telling the truth when she said it had been awhile, even the nipples were perked to the touch. And when he reached under her bra, she nearly moaned at the touch of his hands. How warm and welcoming they were as he swirled his tongue around hers, their eyes closed as Ling dominated her long awaited mouth.

He had to admit, he was throuoghly awed by how good of a kisser she was, "You sure you haven't been with any other man."

"Mm, like who?" She asked tenderly as if he had the answer, but Ling kept his mouth shut and chuckled as he skillfully unclipped her bra, "Well, by how you're acting...No one, I guess."

"And yet, I see you've done this before." She replied back with a smart alick remark about her bra, feeling his lips grow into a smile, "Just a lucky guess is all."

"Because you're just that lucky huh?" He then pulled out a hand from under her shirt, and pulled away from her lips to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, and chin. He began to suck and nibble his teeth against it, making Janelle's head fall back at the strange feel, although strange to her, it felt good as well, causing her to sigh in bliss "Very lucky." He mumbled before licking at her neck to find a small spot to suck on harder than he did her chin, making a small red spot where his suction once laid.

He pulled out a hand from underneath her shirt as he looked at his handy work on her neck only to look down at her buttoned up shirt, and quickly began to unbutton it, removing it with ease when Jan lifted up her back from the seat. Her body was already shaking and dripping with anticipation, and melting away like ice with excitement when she felt Ling's lips and tongue all over her face and neck again.

She could tell he didn't want to rush anything just yet, taking the bit of bare skin little by little when he finally took off her shirt completely, and his jacket in a quickness just to return his heated lips to hers. His hands even returned to cupping the under side of her breast, and squeezed his hands and fingers around her mounds till he could caress them firmly that made Janelle bring her hands to his, assisting him in this movement until she whimpered again even louder than before next to Ling's ear, especially when he rubbed his growing erection against her.

She was a little taken back by how big he felt, but even more take back that the small bit of contact to him made her wet instantly. She could feel it. Then again, she never judged in the first place of how big he would've been, never thinking about it until she felt the hardness so close between her legs, making her feel good, and making her whimper, gasp and moan the way she was. It even made the prince groan a little at the hard rough contact of their units not yet conjoined but still so close together. Both of their bodies so hot and bothered by just the mere touch of the others was enough to send them both close to insanity.

Janelle could barely take it, her body needed him, needed everything about this boy that was pecking down her neck again, and further still until he reached her collarbone, licking at the bone, and the frame of it where he brought his hot mouth just at the top of her breast ,"Ah..." He wanted to go lower, but what was the point if he couldn't torture her a little? To see what would make her tick.

He licked the outside first, still caressing the skin, but never reaching her nipples, just at her areolas until she would say so, her chest rising faster and heavier just to the feel his tongue in every way. It was beginning to be torture for Janelle that she ran a hand through his long bangs that covered his face, and pulled them back while her other hand tried hard to unbutton his shirt at the same time.

It was a difficult task from the position they were in already, and seeing this from Ling's point of view, Jan was so eager from what he could gather, and he smiled up at her again as he slowly pulled away for just a moment to help with his shirt. It was seconds before he was down at the girl's belly now, licking up and down her naval until he went back up to finally take one of her pink buds in his mouth, his open hand playing with the other to give them both the same demanding attention, and making Janelle's entire torso lift into him. His tongue roamed from the right to the left, back and forth with such sucking, nipping and whirling his tongue and mouth around the buds, until it wasn't enough. So Ling, stuck both of rock hard nipples in his mouth and watched as Janelle arch her back more and groaned as she tightly gripped the prince's hair in her fingers, "Mm...Ah, Ling..." The sound of his name encouraged him, boasting him as he continued to suckled with his mouth around each bud with the same neediness, both of them now reddening as much as the other at the incredible feel of his talented tongue and begging teeth knitting at them.

He couldn't believe a woman like this could drive him this mad for more already. Ling had been surrounded by women before, but Janelle was somehow special to him, maybe that's why she made him feel the way he did right now. Wanting her more than any other woman he could've pleasured in his life time.

When he had finished, he looked up at Jenny's reddened complexion, seeing her panting with a hand over her mouth and biting on a finger or two to resist her sexy noises, looking away to the side with a dizzy gaze that nearly left her blinded by what he had done to her. She was almost gone from the over load of pleasure tingling through out her chest.

After teasing her a little like he had wanted, Ling lifted of his head turned her face to his, and kissed her lips as he took the hand that once hid near her puffy lips. Her mouth was still opened when he pulled it away, but she digressed from saying anything else when he pecked her lips over and over again till he could slide his tongue in with ease and sucking in hers, finding her muscle already twirling around his in response and again till she pulled him in tighter to her body by his shoulders.

The next thing he knew, he too had gasped back and groaned when she reached down unsuspectingly and found the buldge in his pants. rubbing it up and down with the firmness of her soft hands, feeling it throb the moment her touch reached his pants. She couldn't remember the last time a man's cock twitched like that, or had a man moaning without making it into a contest of who could pleasure who first. The last man she slept with, long ago, it always seemed like a game. He never made a noise, like he didn't want her to hear or that he wanted to be the dominating one to the point that he just refused to want to make any noise. It made her more self conscious knowing that she couldn't please him, making her feeling even worse that she couldn't pleasure a man like she was now.

Ling wasn't ashame to show that Janelle was causing him pain in the most pleasing way, especially when her hand tugged at his hidden member feeling the width just through his pants that began to restrict his length. He groaned so loudly, that he had to pull away from their tongue lock to breath, even helping Janelle by placing his hand over hers to rub his length faster, making him pant, and making her body desire him more with each passing second, both of their eyes glossing over with irresistible lust, "You keep this up and I might come too soon." His voice quivered.

"No...I was just getting warmed up." She whimpered back giggling. Although she was laughing, the wide eyed expression on her face she made was just adorable. Ling couldn't help but laugh softly in her ear, just before leading a hand to her pants' zipper, find the path to unzip them in one motion of his hand. Then he reached in...Looking down from where his hand was to see her black and white stripped underwear, but gazed back up at Janelle to see her eyes shut at the sensation of his fingers pressing softly against her lower area. Her body even began to shake a little when he began to rub at it, making her nearly drenched in her panties, "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" He wanted to be sure; his fingers slowly rotated around her clit and slipped down across the crevis of her soaked undies. And even though it was an unbearable pleasure coursing through her, he only caused Jan to button her lip as she tried to hold back a moan; yet not being able to hide her shutter, "N-No..." She said softly, almost unsure.

What scared her more though, was when Ling pulled his fingers out from her pants, leaving her wondering to what he was about to do next, her answer coming quick when he began to pull at the sides of her pants, pulled them down her legs and off her feet to throw them into the back seat. Out of sight and out of mind. He didn't want to take her underwear just yet though, not before seeing the girl's already half naked body and already hypnotized by her beauty. No shirt, or bra, even her pants were gone now, the last thing that was left was her under garment. Everything else shown so beautifully all he could do was admire her form, her perfections and flaws, even the strange stretch marks she seemed to have running up and across her belly. It was only then when he noticed those markings did Janelle looking away to avoid his eye contact, and covered her stomach in a protective way.

Even if she would never admit her uncomfortability to him, he could see clearly that his stare was if not anything, intimidating, "S-Stop staring...You're embarrasing me." She announced with her face turned away, and a scattered blush acrossed her face.

"Heh, sorry. I don't mean to. I just...can't help it. I like your body." When she refused to remove her hands, he laughed again and shook his head as he removed them from her tummy, "And stop hiding yourself."

"I don't like my body."

"You don't like anything about yourself do you?" He asked tilting his head to his question.

"Not particularly." She said mumbling the last part just as the boy kissed her again, being gentle and soft with her lips as he rubbed his nose against hers.

There was alot that Janelle would never admit, but in a moment like this, the smell, the taste, and touch of Ling just made her tremble, and need him as she gave in to the kiss that eased her logic of her form and all. Then, she gasped when the prince moved the fabric of her underwear to the side to slid an unsuspecting finger into her wettened warmth. She hadn't expect that, but none the less, she couldn't deny her walls tightening to him, and wettening even more when he moved them in and out of her, "Ah! Ah!"

He moved at a slow and normal pace at first, but when that wasn't enough for her, Janelle took his hand and pushed his fingers deeper into her being, making her moan ever louder as he moved his digits just a little faster. His eyes enjoying and taking in the little expression of her face distort and her mouth opening each time he thrusted into her.

He couldn't help but ask, "How am I doing so far?"

"Good...It feels good..."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." She whimpered just before panting and mewing the deeper and faster his pace continued. Her forehead to the point of beading sweat from her pours just from the pleasure rising inside her.

All of a sudden, without releasing the girl from her torture, Ling slowly sucked in her skin, from her stomach down to her pelvic, rubbing his thumb into her clit as he took his time, licking across her bone, and legs. He made sure to take his time, but the more he sucked and pecked at her skin, the more Janelle squirmed and swayed her hips in need of what was to come. She tried hard to keep her noises to a minium, but it was useless when Ling had finally came to his destination, and lowered his head down to her 'lips'.

At first, he didn't make a move, instead he looked up at the girl's face, seeing her eyes shut tight, with her mouth lightly agape just before she closed it shut awaiting for what was about to come, but when she noticed his hesitance, she open her eyes slowly. It had been so long since, not just a man touched her now, but since she had pleasured herself, making the knots in her stomach ten times as worse. Now that Ling had stopped they were unbearable. She nearly wanted to make him touch her if that's what it took to make this painful anxiety cease.

That's all she wanted, more. More of Ling, more of this, more until she would surely loose her mind, "Why..-,"

"Shh...It's okay." He ushered, kissing her chin, sucking on the tip of it like he had done recently. He could see that anytime his lips kissed her, lips or not, it seemed to always ease the brunette, and as he took his free hand and pulled and twist at her nipple the girl to tremble under his touch, sighing unevenly. He never knew a woman to give in so easily, but then again, from what she said before about not being with another in a long time, it only showed truly when he finally pulled away from her face, and lowered his head again down to her lower abdomen. He kissed her inner thigh then, and dipped his dipped his tongue down to slowly lick up the girls flower till he reached the small bud, and sucked it in with ease.

Janelle's head flew back as her back arched at the incredible feeling, her hands immediately raised to the boy's hair, and tangled in his bangs the other holding onto his pony tail just as he began to flick at a fast pace, tasting and pleasuring the brunette till her eyes were glimmering and shining over with a thick lust. Her lips were open and close with sounds, moans, pants, and whimpers of all sorts till she could feel Ling's tongue even deeper in core making her nearly mew out at him, "Ah...ah...mm...ah...Ling...Please...Please..." Her head was thrashing now, her breathing become irregular as her walls clenched and unclenched to his second finger welcoming itself inside her womb, "Oh god, Ling!"

She couldn't take it much longer, her body was shaking uncontrollably and her legs were close to buckling themselves tight around the prince's head, she even nearly lost it when he spoke, "You're so wet...I never knew a woman could be so aroused by a mere touch."

"Th-That's...That's because you...You make me...make me...ah! Oh no, s-stop! Don't-, don't do that!" She nearly moaned out the whole sentence in one go, but it only made the prince smile more as he looked at Janelle at her flustered, devastated expression. She actually, nearly looked scared from his tongue's actions against her sensitive area.

"Do what? This?" He twirled his tongue around her clitoris, over and over again as he softly as he thrust his fingers in, still far from her one special spot, "Yes...! That!" But it wasn't just his tongue that was causing her to spiral, but his fingers that had been scissoring in and out of her core to make her legs gairate the way they were. To make finally hold onto the prince for dear life when she finally felt herself about to release. For the first time in a long time, and man had pleasured her to the brink of ecstasy, bringing her to the edge just by touch. She even came with a loud and long moan, her legs buckling around the prince's head as he drank up her essence, lapping and licking at any juice that spilled passed his hungry lips.

He couldn't believe how teasing the girl even lasted this long, he'd been so patient, while his pants had become unusually restricting.

Little did Janelle know that he had already released his member long before, using his hand to stroke himself secretly as he teased and foreplayed with her. Yet when she was able to see through her white starry haze, and able to catch her breath, she had caught him in the act as he rose up from her. His hand was strongly stroking and pumping himself that even turned Janelle on. The sound of his breath being so heavy, just enough to make him nearly make sounds of his own pleasure. He resisted to make them known, but it was nearly impossible when Janelle couldn't resist herself...

Just watching him masturbate in front of her was making her hot and bothered once again, and as she licked her lips of its dryness, she sat up enough to grab Ling by his opened shirt, and pulled him in for a hot and untamable kiss. Their lips touching as her tongue licked his lower lip for entrance, which wasn't hard considering and when he opened his mouth, she gladly slid her tongue inside, searching for his until they found one anothers muscles and intertwined with such passion and need. Being so close to him like this, she could already feel him rocking against her, until suddenly Ling gasped back and groaned out when he felt Jan's hand reach for the base of his length, and begin to stroke at the same powerful motion he had set for himself from before, feeling how much he had held himself back from just taking her in the beginning. Instead, the foreplay left him wanting and desiring her touch more than ever, every stroke, and every noise Janelle's voice made only caused Ling to moan back, and grab the girl's hand that pumped him with a faster pace.

Now, she really was driving him crazy.

Janelle couldn't help but smile between their lips, and in wanting to surprise him, the hand that laid on his back quickly moved to his butt and pushed him close into her hips, causing his tip to rub against the girl's already wettened entrance. Now this was torture. Her silk lips against his groin when he was already on the verge of exploding was just over kill. Yet, she could only tell by his heavy breathing and moaning. When the sensation of the strokes became too much though, Ling had to pull away leaving Janelle somewhat curious and scared, "Sorry...Not just yet. I want to feel more than just the outside of you, but the inside too..."

At first Janelle didn't say anything she merely stared into his eyes not being able to hide the smile she had been holding back for long, and closed her eyes as she placed her forehead to his, "If that's what you wish..." She laughed soundly holding the back of his head for a moment before pulling away, but just as she did she found that Ling's eyes were no longer the midnight blue they once were, but slightly shimmering a very familiar violet shade of purple. Her eyes she realized what was happening, her brows went from wonder to wide eye when she came to find what was happening...

And then...His voice came... "No Jenny, it's what I desire..." She gasped out when she heard Greed.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~Deep within Ling's soul~<strong>_

Greed couldn't stand it! At first he thought maybe they'd just kiss and get over it, but after seeing this girl move, and the way she was touching them, it was coming extremely hard to keep to himself. After all, he could feel EVERYTHING Ling could. Their bodies were linked in many ways, and this was defnintely one of them. If Ling felt pleasure, so did Greed, if he kissed Janelle he could feel that too, it was weird at first.

But then he could feel the slickness of Janelle's buds in his mouth, the sound of her moans when Ling made contact, the feel of her hand rubbing his crouch with such vigorness, her will and his need to possess her. Greed gulped at the sight of her face, the way her brows knitted together and the way her hazel eyes shut tight as her head turned to the side or tilted back, or being thrown to the side with bliss.

The avarice tried to turn away, look everywhere else but the girl while being trapped inside the prince's body, plugging his ears to ignore the girl's whimpers and pants, but even that didn't work. Damn it, he wish he could stuff her mouth with a cloth or something, anything to shut her up from making those wonderful noise causing his cock to twitch in his pants. Then she called out Ling's name, and the feel of her hands on him was definitely another thing he couldn't take. When his hands fell to his sides all he could do was feel the throbbing in his finger tips, his own soul craving a taste, a smell, even a touch from the woman beneathe him.

What truly broke him though, was when Ling had gone down on her, giving the girl every sense of the word pleasure beyond her comprehension, until she came screaming out in the climax. Greed at this point, was already touching himself, unable to hold back his urge to do more, then, his tip grew hot, as if it was on fire. His eyes closed and he groaned out when he realized that Janelle was pressing his cock to her hot lips, rubbing his member against her. Welcoming him. Letting her feel how ready she was.

This was it, he would surely loose it now if he had to wait any longer.

Without any rational thought, his mind and soul took over, just by mere thought of having Janelle.

"Sorry...Not just yet...I don't want to just feel the outside of you but the inside too..." Was the last thing he heard Ling say.

"If that's what you wish..." Janelle replied.

It was then, that somehow the two minds had switched, and Greed's eyes opened up to the sight of the girl noticing the change in his face. The change in his eyes. For a minute the avarice didn't seem to understand why she looked at him like that but when he found himself back in the body of the prince. That, was when he knew. And he smiled, "No Jenny...It's what I desire..."

"Greed? What are you-, Mmph!" He wanted to let her speak, but the fact that he could've ruined both his and the boy's chances of this moment right was not going to happen. Greed wantedn nothing more than what Ling wanted, and that was Janelle as he covered his mouth with hers, his lips and tongue moving at such a rough and passion speed, that it left Jan's lips redden and her cheeks even redder.

She was utterly surprised by the two switching bodies like that, but then again, her body seemed to respond the same way it did with Ling. Was that so bad?

Was this a threesome she was getting herself into! If that was the case, "No...w-wait..." She tried to push the homunculus away that seemed to have that extra upper hand on her with his non-human strength, but when she attempted to push him away again, he stopped for a moment, just enough to let her speak, "What? Too much?"

"That's a dirty trick...Taking over like that..." She commented out of breath, but still tempted to kiss the living day lights of the avarice. Either she was far to deep to return to sanity or she just didn't care at the moment. Either way, Greed could see that desire of her own needed to be fulfilled, eventually.

"Heh, what? You mean taking over _my_ body? It's no trick babe, the brat and I are one in the same. We may have seperate souls, and all...But everything he feels..." He kissed her again, which she didn't seem to have time to react to as he dipped his tongue in her mouth for just a quick second, "I feel twice as bad." Her hand that was once at his crouch was now placed there once again by Greed's needy hands, having her rub his warmed length that stood between them both. Throbbing for something. More than anything though, for Janelle's touch, doing what she had done before, "Can't you feel it? How hard I am?" He paused for a moment, leaning into the girl's ear and licked the shell before flicking his tongue against the lobe, and continuing down her neck to a small weak spot to hear her gasp soundlessly as she took a tight hold of the homunculus to hear him grunt lowly, next to her ear, murmuring, "How bad I want you?"

"Yes..." When she answered Greed was more than happy to smirk into her skin, and did what the prince hadn't done before, which was removing the girl's already soaked underwear, leaving her completely bare now for the greedy homunculus to take hold of. Starting from her breast, he squeezed them between his hands, rounding them a few times before caressing and touching over parts of her body, while Janelle unconsciously continued to stroke his needy member. She had to admit, his cock was so hot, and so rock hard, she was almost intimidated by what would happened when he'd finally put it in, but just as that second thought began to take hold, Greed's tongue began to lick at her electrified skin to keep her out of her breath, whimpering and breathing heavily for him. Then he licked the left and right nipple. Quickly, not staying too long he then sucked and bit up the valley of her breast grazing his sharp teeth against her neck, and stopped right where that special spot laid, where Ling had previous left a bright bruise he attacked it once again to make Jenny mewl out before biting her tongue.

Janelle tried hard to keep her noises down, more than enough times she tried hard, but being neglected sexually like this for so long it had made her insane with lust. She wanted to tell him it wasn't right, that she could understand Ling wanting her, but for the avarice to want her within a day was quite odd. Then again, she did seem to forget a certain homunculus saying he wanted everything in the world. Status, glory, power, money, women...And sex. So, should she have stopped it? She wasn't entirely sure, she was already too far in to stop this wonderful sensation, and never the less, she didn't hear Ling complaining. He would've tried to stop the avaricious by now. And it seemed he wasn't fighting back.

She guessed that what Greed had said previously was true. That they were in the same body, that they could feel everything the other felt. They were now, one.

Now, with her mind at ease from her uncertainities, Janelle closed her eyes when Greed had taken another taste of her mouth, this time her more than willing lips taking hold on his when he kissed her deeply, she did nothing more than deepen it more, turning a sensual and amorous kiss into a hard and rough one as her free hand took a hold of his pony tail, and her occupied hand pressed his hardened member to her entrance like she had before, slowly but surely pressing his head of his dick into her little by little, but placing it back out just to make his tip wet from her juices. Not only Janelle, but Greed himself growled in the kiss, and with a slow movement, his hips began to move.

He was so ready to take her that he would've dove right in if it wasn't for the fact his pants were still restricting his movements. But just as he was thinking it, his hands that once roamed her body, slowly made their way pass the girl's thighs and over her volumious bottom, caressing her rump in his hands before suddenly lifting her up off her back, and putting her on top of him now.

Janelle was shocked at this, and even more shocked when she didn't realize that when he did that, her body weight came down ontop of his shaft, causing a vibrating pleasure and pain to take hold of her body when he abruptly entered. Both of their face flushed at the action, and their mouth's gaped open widely with noise as she came down sheathing his entire length into her being.

For Janelle it felt like she had been ripped open, and yet, all she could do was cry out in mix sensations, nearly cumming at the feel of it, "Greed!" With a quickness both of her hands made their way to his shoulders, her nails digging deeply into the man's skin, as she tried to endure the width. Adjusting to make her movements somewhat bareable while Greed just watched her every expression distort with everything she felt. And it was damn sexy to him. So much so that the homunculus could barely contain himself for coming up with hips to get in a little deeper, making Janelle's entire body shake and vibrate as she mewed out loudly into his neck, breathless and gasping for air, "You asshole...!"

"I can't help myself doll, you're just so hot and tight. The first time..." He thrusted upwards again this time having her arch up with her head to the sky, "Just happened. You were just so hot, and wet..." Then he thrusted harder to make her moan, "You just slid onto me like nothing...And I just couldn't resist anymore..." When he could hear that she was more than ready to continue, and her body responding like it was, Greed wrapped his arms tightly around the girl's hips and began to continue his motions, thrusting his hips up into Janelle's until the pattern of his thrusts caused her to bounce on top of him. Every time stroking his cock with such a tight and slickness around him. Her walls coiling and untightening around him in response as she screamed out, making Greed grab onto her buttox tighter to get more control of their movements, who was also moaning in delight to their coition.

Both of them groaning, and moaning the faster he went, and the tighter he embraced her, it was unbelieveable he hadn't cum the moment she came down on his cock, but he resisted only wanting more of Janelle, more of her hips rocking onto him, and more of her noises encouraging his actions till the car itself was shaking, and assisting them. And it did, the car creaked and rocked uncontrollably as he began to pound into Janelle with his fastest pace, getting her to rock up and down on top of his shaft unwilling till he was gripping onto her hips with force. His nails digging into her pelvic's skin. It became so unbarely good that Greed's eyes were halway open, on the verge of rolling into the back of his head when Janelle finally took control, and slammed herself onto him from tip to base, trying to get herself as deep as she could on him before starting up a new pace, her pants turning into nothing but desperate gasps for air like it was her last.

Until she finally felt her lower body beginning to throb, and fill with an ecstasy that had finally brought her over the edge until she was blinded by true pleasure, "ah...ah...! ah...I'm...I'm about to...I'm gonna...!" Her back arched and her head began to spin with lust, unaware of the gloss-y eyes that Greed had been giving her, his own need perservering till he too began to pulsate through out the girl's shuttering, tight walls.

"Damn...I'm about to give too..." Was all the boys' voice could mustered through the straining.

Janelle on the other hand was already so daft, she could've sworn she heard both Ling and Greed's voices in unison when they spoke. Their hips thrusting upwards with such roughness now that the tip of his cock had hit her spot dead on, and more than twice to hear the girl scream out in ecstasy, "Ugh! Greed...Ling!" Unable to contain themselves gripped her neck in the heat of the moment, and in one swift motion his own urge to cum became infinite. Now, cursing himself out loud as he felt his body tense, Greed stroke the girl's insides hard enough to cause Janelle's voice to soar into the midnight sky until the whole valley could hear her cry of rapture as she too came in sync with the homunculus, both of them making their own cries of delight as the climax took them over.

After a few more thrusts, Greed followed in sync as he pushed himself as deep as he could as he came inside her, the sensation overwhelming and nearly hard for him to move after the after math. It just felt so damn good. Now, in a fit of exhaustion, and the white light dimming from their sights, the brunette could only collapsed sweat drenched and out of breath against the homunculus chest, with her lips just inches away from his neck. Both of them sounded off in their lack of air as they laid there still in eachothers company. Both somewhat enjoying, especially Janelle who had barely had contact like this in such a long time. It almost felt like forever.

When they had finally regained the strength to move, Janelle sat up and attempted to remove herself from the man below her, but when she tried, Greed quickly put a hand behind her back brought her back into him, kissing her lips before nuzzling his face into her bosom, "Mm, where do you think you're going?" She didn't answer, but gave a soft laugh before grabbing his jacket, and wrapping it around herself, "I'm cold."

"Oh, well then by all means. Use my jacket." He chuckled, only to wrap it around her more until she was completely covered. Then with a deep sigh and contentment, Kanelle laid her head against his chest to make herself as comfortable as possible, feeling the the homunculus place his chin over her head, before closing his eyes, "This is the life." He said smiling.

Janelle wasn't sure if she could agree, since she didn't really get what was happening, or what just happened, but all she knew was...She just slept with Greedling, without thinking about it, and blushed at the realization as she smiled widely to herself. Then again, she began to wonder why it was Ling wanted to sleep with her in the first place. It still bugged her not knowing, and with that on her clouded mind, she lifted her head from the once comfortable position, and looked into his eyes, seeing only Greed at the moment as she continued to stare.

Greed cocked a brow at her, knowing something was on her mind of course, and brushed her bangs away from her face to ask the question, "What?"

At first, Janelle looked down at his chest, and seemed to trace the dipples he seemed to have on his abs and pecks, then looked back up at him with a small smile, "I wanted to ask a question...About...Um, what just happened I guessed."

"What? You didn't enjoy it?" He asked obviously joking to get Janelle to smile more before she shook her head, "No, it's not that. I remember Ling saying something earlier, but he never finished telling me, when we were back in Central."

"Oh. You mean when Envy walked in?"

"Mm-hmm." Nodding her head, she still continued to play with his chest to keep her mind at ease, before saying, "So, what was he going to say?"

"Why does it matter doll?" He asked caressing her cheek, only to recieve her shrugging, "Because I want to know. Call it a woman's intuition, that I need to know."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now." She laughed, playfully smacking his arm, "Tell me."

Greed stared back at Janelle, like she had previously done to him. Then with a soft close of his eyes, he laid his head back. Either thinking or asking Ling what it was, the girl wasn't entirely sure, but patiently, she waited for the answer. Just then, she was about to open her mouth to say something thinking the avarice had fallen asleep, but he opened his eyes to have her mouth shut close just in time for him to say, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Neh? What?"

"What it was. If we've-, I mean, Ling and you have gotten this far, don't you think it's obvious what he was going to say."

"No. And I don't like guessing games. I like someone to tell me what they were going to say and not to back out." Another second went by before, Greed chuckled and shook his head cupping the girl's hands in his face. "You're so adorable."

"I get that alot now-,"

"He likes you."

"Huh?" She was alittle taken back by his answer, and unsure that she heard him right since she was in the middle of saying something, so she waited until Greed said it again, this time though, it was Ling who had answered when he kissed her, pulling away with that famous smile he liked to wear oh so much, "I like you Janelle. I. Like. You." Feeling a blush scatter across her cheeks, the brunette could only stay silent. She wasn't sure if she could be surprised by that, or not, but either way she was speechless, until the prince chuckled, "Is that so wrong?"

"Uh-, no, no! I just wanted to know what you were going to say! I don't like being told something half ass...It's just a pet peeve I have I guess, sorry. But...If that's it...Then..." Janelle trailed off, looking back at forth between the squinty eyed boy's smiling expression, and the feel of his hands, leaving her face and softly making their way down to her hips, rubbing them sensual before Janelle took leaned in for a kiss.

Ling was now the one in surprise before happily molding his lips in with Jan's, and wrapped his arms around her back, still feeling his once flaccid penis inside her. But when she began to move her hips a little, instantly he became hard again, moving his hips up very slowly to hear the girl moan in his mouth, as their tongues united with such vigorness once again.

It almost looked like the two would go for another round, but just as Janelle began to move her hips, the feeling and sound of something devious caused her to pull away, pale as a ghost.

When you'd be able to see the trees, Janelle was unable to when the darkness swallowed it alive in the moonlight. The sound of a low chuckle, and a distorted child's voice began to crept into her ears, behind her, "Well well, isn't this a sight to behold. Greed, and Janelle...How disgusting."

"Heh, says you. What do you know of sex Pride." Janelle gasped when she heard Greed's voice this time, but then again, it was definintely a good thing, especially when she felt her body being pulled straight off of Greed. The only thing covering her naked body was the jacket that she held tightly with one hand while the other was being held by a strong hand that felt would nearly crush her wrist, "What. The. Hell! Can't you keep it in your pants Greed!"

"Not really." He answered zipping up his pants and attempting to find his shirt, "What's this all about anyways?"

"Father's very upset with you brother. And after hearing this, I doubt he'll let you near the girl again."

"You know it's none of his business what I do with my time."

"But when it intereferes with OUR work dick, it is our business! And this human is coming with us!" Envy scowled pulling Janelle away from the car by her wrist so hard that it actually began to hurt, "Owe! Hey gentle asshole!"

"Get your ass moving!"

"I HAVE A NAME IT'S JANELLE DWEEB!"

"A what? L-look just get moving!"

"Hey I'm naked! Let me get my clothes first!"

"Tough shit! Now, move!"

"This is so screwed up!"

"Not as screwed up as you two running off like that! You'll be lucky if you're not killed!"

"Doubt it." Janelle sassed back, and just as they were leaving, she looked back at Greed who was almost on the brink of running after them, but just then, "Not so fast Greed...Father wants a few words with you."

"So what I can't walk home with the dumbass that has Jan?"

"I'm afraid Father won't like that very much. You see, he's VERY upset by your actions. Causing mayhem on the surface, especially in HQ. Kidnapping the girl-,"

"I didn't kidnap her, we were just-,"

"It doesn't matter what you were doing dear brother...It's the actions that may cost you your life." The elder brother chuckled darkly attempting to put fear into Greed with taunts and empty threats, at least that's what the avarice hoped, but he would'n't scare that easily.

In fact, he was more concerned about Janelle, looking behind him to see from a distance that the girl's face seemed worried and devastated. Even the way she clenched to the coat covering her he could she seemed to panic. Must've been something Envy said to her just then because even from this far of distance between the two, Greed could hear her calling out to him, calling for help it seemed.

His body was trembling with rage at the way they, not only interrupted their 'time' together, but also they way his brothers were handling her so rough. All he wanted to go was slice them to pieces before taking Janelle home himself. But that it didn't seem to be the case.

Right now, all he could worry about was meeting his creator face to face, which wasn't going to be at all that pleasant.

Now, from Jenny's point of view, she could see that Greed and Pride had talked, but couldn't hear anything they could've said to one another. Although just as the Avaricious's face turned grim, she could only hope his punishment would not be too bad, that because of her mistake they wouldn't kill him. She hoped and prayed that she would see him again, even if it were just to return his jacket.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but Janelle was already starting to miss him. Both of them. Ling, and Greed, but most of all in her mind she was conjuring up a plan to make sure nothing bad would happen to the two on her account.

The question was how.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Next- Chapter 9: Mine<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I hope that was worth it, and don't worry, this chapter may have been a little shorter than most, but there is more smut to come :D Until then I will SEE YOU in the next chapter...Bye Bye! Oh, by the way I will be working on my Kimblee story guys along with my other Greed story Giving In, either way new chapters to come in new stories! <em>**


	9. Chapter 9 Mine

_**That's right fellas and gals, chapters 9 out too! Sorry can't really say what I've been up to lately since my internet supply is limited, but I was lucky enough to put this up, so thank youuuu mr. internet. Lately I've been play All three bioshocks, and I think I might end up doing a Booker Dewitt short story. For those who don't know who Booker is, look it up, the voice is played by Troy Baker too. I know, I was escatic when I found out. Anyways, watching some youtube...Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Yammimash, Cinnamon Toast Ken. all of them, so I've been here and there, and chilling. Other than that, these stories are also what I've been up to. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Mine<strong>_

Greed didn't know what time it was, but it was very late. The town was quiet and the only sounds to his ears was the sound of the wind blowing passed his face. After being scowled by his father, he needed time to cool his jets on top of HQ, the same place he had sat indian style, once before. He was irritated still by the fact his father decided to keep Janelle for the mean time, only leaving the greedy homunculus and the prince wondering and worrying if she would be alright.

It was kind of killing him to know end to know nothing about what the girl was doing or if Envy had been giving her a hard time. Especially from what his creator had requested of Janelle herself, after she saved his ass and Ling's after the qualm.

He remembered it clearly, and as he held the black device that belonged to Janelle in his hand, the homunculus held it tightly in his grip, pressing it against his lips as he closed his eyes, and thought of Jan. Now, Unable to think of anything else.

* * *

><p>He stood before his father, face blank and unfazed for whatever was to come his way. His creator seemed to have the same face, both of them staring the other down, before he called his name, "Greed...My son...You disappoint me. Sleeping with a human? Are you daft, boy?"<p>

"Nah pops, I just want everything. Nothing wrong with that is there?" His father sighed, "Never the less, you disobeyed me. You took the girl out from her room, caused chaos above ground, and not only that, you slept with her. I could put you back where you belong, if that is what you wish. Is it? To put you back into nothingness?" He asked this with a firm stare receiving a similar gaze back from his greedy son.

But Greed held his ground looking away from his creator with a smeared grim expression across his features almost glaring back at him as his arms crossed against his chest, "No."

"Then I suggest you start listening to what I say. If I find anything else going wrong I WILL put you back! Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I still can't believe you screwed that girl Greed. That's wrong in every sense of the word."

"Shut up Envy before I knock your teeth out."

"Ooh? And what're you going to do CLAW me to death?"

"If it comes down to it, but I think it might take more than just clawing to get rid of a pest like you."

"If you're gonna talk so big-!"

"Now, now my children, no need for senseless bickering. In any case, where is the girl being held?" The two brothers had looked away from one another to look to their creator, before Envy answered, "In her room, taking a shower I presume." He replied with a disgusted look to the avarice, but Greed just ignored it walking away with his hands in his pocket, "Good. I suggest you keep an eye on her for the mean time Envy. Take her with you when you go to pick that Kimblee character, and do NOT let her leave your side. But first, bring her to me."

"Huh? Not that I'm complaining but may I ask why?"

"I want to make sure that what happens between her and Greed will not happen again. Greed?" Just as the homunculus was about to exit from his father's sights, he stopped in mid stride, and turned back, "I want you to be here when we discuss this."

"Right..." Little did they know, deep with the Avaricious pant pockets, he had been holding something in his hand, rubbing his thumb up and down its smooth surface as if holding onto the thing for his life, as a remembrance of the girl he was already craving for her...Wanting to be close to her warm soft skin once again.

Now, back with Janelle, the girl was some what drifting off in the shower with her head to the wall, after already having to wash away of recent events and feeling the soarness reach her aching muscles. All she wanted to do now was sleep, which seemed like it was going to happen anyways considering her legs feeling like noodles. When she had become conscious of where she was still and how exhausted she came to be, she watered down her body once more before turning off the facets, and reached for her towel to dry herself off.

She had already set out a pair of pajama pants and tank top for tonight, but just as the girl had clothed herself, she noticed a shadow standing in the doorway of the bathroom, making her gasp out and jump, until she realized who it was, and sighed angrily, "You could've knocked." She spat at Envy who was only cackling at her, "So you're easy to scare, that's good. And here I thought your stay would be no fun at all." Janelle being already somewhat irritated twirled her index finger up in the air not very euphuistically either, "Hurray...Any reason why you're here?"

"Yeah, father wants to see you about your actions with Greed."

"Good, what's he gonna say? Why would a homunculus sleep with a disgusting human, it's dispicible." She taunted trying to imitate his creator with a low voice. But Envy just stayed quiet, smirking as he shrugged and began to walk towards the door, "I'm just doing my job. See for yourself."

"Ugh, fine." Being resilient to even go see Father, she reluctantly did so after brushing her hair and teeth, following Envy out the door, and into the main room, or whatever you would call it where Father, and surprisingly Greed stayed awaiting the girl's arrival, "Um, hi." She said giving a small hesitant wave when she seemed to realize all eyes were on her.

"Come here girl." Janelle looked to father first, since he was the first to speak, but as she walked up to him Greed, who seemed to be missing a certain coat, had made eye contact with her, just before he closed his eyes and looked away, obviously trying to keep his cool from whatever his creator just said to him.

Most likely scolding him, from what she could tell, "I wish to know why you decided to sleep with my son. Is this something you do often?" The blonde back bellowed only to make Janelle blush and flustered with anger. What did he think she was a slut? "Uh-, no! It kind of just happened if you really want to know! We were just having some fun, and then one thing lead to another..." She tried to keep her eyes on father as much as she could without looking to Greed who had an eye open to her. But both eyes opened more when he heard the next words that came from her mouth, "Listen, if you need to punish anyone for what happened, blame me. Greed didn't do anything, I did it all. The pranks, the car jacking-, everything. I mean, I didn't come on to him when we ended up...doing things." She tried to say that as lightly as possible, blushing in the midst of it, but only to shake her head furiously to attempt to keep on her mind on the main objective. To keep Greed out of trouble.

Not only Greed, but Father seemed surprised by her words, unable to speak for saa moment before the creator looked to his son, "Is this true?" Greed looked to Father, unsure of what to say as he stumbled and stuttered over his words, but as he looked to Janelle and saw the widened look in her eyes, it was obvious that she wanted to take the fall to save his ass.

So, relentless of wanting to lie, he growled deep in his throat, and glared at the girl as he tried to...lie, "I...um...It..." He tried hard, but how could he lie when his rule of thumb was NOT TO TELL A LIE?

Just then, Janelle spoke up again, since she knew that would've been an impossible lie for him to conjure, "Yes! Yes it was! So, what's my punishment!"

"No punishment child."

"Neh? Then what did you call me for?" She asked baffled.

"I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again, other than that. I have another request from you."

"Huh? Like what?"

"I need you to run an errand tomorrow with Envy. Have you heard of the Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimblee?" Now flabbergasted, and jaw wide open, Janelle could only jump with excitement, an overwhelming feeling of tears and joy rising in her chest, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS! I-I mean-, I've heard of him." She recoiled to remain calm, brushing her nails off her chest, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm at least glad to know I don't have to explain who he is, but none the less, I need you and Envy to get him. We may need his help in finding a certain escaped Ishvalan who had been putting a wrench in my plans. And since you know more about this man that I do, it would be easier to help the man out until there is no help needed. Understand?"

"Gotcha." She replied with no worries, and most of all a smile on her face, which was slightly weird for Greed to see. He was actually somewhat jealous. Jealous? Him? He couldn't believe it either, but watching how enthusiastic she became over a single guy, made Greed weary. Why was she so excited about him? What made him so special? She never got that uppity over him when they first met. Or did she? He couldn't even remember since he was so focus on the girl's brightened face, the way she was smiling.

Then, when the conversation ended all he could hear was his creator calling out to him, "Greed."

"Hmm?" He quickly looked up from spacing out, and cleared his throat, "Yeah."

"You may go now my son. And please, stay out of trouble." He more warned than asked, which Greed got the gist of, and shrugged his shoulders without another word.

Until, "W-wait, Greed!" Just hearing the sound of Janelle's voice calling his name made him stop dead in his tracks, his eyes carefully looking back into the hazel eyes of the girl stopping in front of him, "Yeah what is it?" He asked coolly.

"Well, your jacket. I still have it. Did you want it? I mean, it can get cold around here. To tell you the truth I'm already getting there...I-If...If you want you can stop by later. I might be awake." He knew what she was trying to say with those rosy pink cheeks of hers rising, Greed could tell that she wanted to see more of him. Although, he couldn't deny the same thing, and only smirked softly as he nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry though. I'll come by tomorrow and get it."

"Oh. Okay. Well then...I guess I'll see you…tomorrow then. When I come back?" He didn't want to say that, he would've rather stayed behind and snuck into her room for another round, but after her taking the blame for everything they did, he figured it would've been better for them to take a short break till his creator cooled down.

Without a response, Greed patted the girl's head, and smiled warmly before mumbling, "Yeah." And then, he left without another word, not looking back at the somewhat worried and disappointed face that Janelle had worn as she put a fist to her heart.

* * *

><p>It was killing him, all he wanted was for the night to come and go so he could see Janelle again, and 'get his coat' back from her. Yet, he had other plans in mind if he could. But for now all he could do was hold her little MP3 player to his lips, and took in what scent was left behind of the girl before putting it back in his pocket, and letting the night embrace him, alone.<p>

He just wished the night was over, it was making him impatient. He began to wonder if he should just go back down to sneak in to see her, knowing full well she was asleep. Would he? No, he couldn't, as much as he desired to, it was only right if he waited, besides if they were caught again, they may not let him anywhere near her again, and Greed couldn't have that, _Janelle...I __really__ hate that you can do this to me. What is it about you that drives me __to this point__?__If only I could see your face right now...I'd probably be a lot happier. _With a small growl of frustration, Greed finally hit the concrete beneath him, knowing and hating the fact that this was going to be a very long night, and a very agonizing morning, "Damn it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~That Morning~<strong>_

Janelle was so groggy. Never had her body felt so weighed down and sore from just one night of sex. She felt as if it was the first time she'd lost her virginity, and now that her phone's alarm was going off, all she could do was curse to herself as she clicked the side button to switch it off, and then turned her back to it, covering herself up in a bundle before placingg the pillow over her head.

She thought she could have more time to sleep, but after 30 minutes of falling back to sleep, there was a loud bang at the door when someone kicked it open so abruptly, scaring the living daylights out of the girl. She sprung up from the bed, panting in a cold sweat. Actually she woke up that way after only having a ten minute dream. Yet, she couldn't seem to remember due to the fact that Envy came bashing through the door with a tray in hand, grinning at the girl's reaction to him, "Ugh...Nice way to wake up, asshole."

"Oh can it sunshine. Hurry up and eat. We need to be at the front gate's of Central prison by 11:30!"

"Huh? What time is it now?" Janelle asked running fingers through the top of her hair and flipping open her phone, "Fifteen pass ten. Now get moving!"

"Alright alright I'm up sheesh, get out of here with that attitude!" She bellowed back violently throwing off the covers. Envy said nothing more giving a grunt as he slammed the door behind him muttering along the lines of stupid human or what not.

Jan didn't care though, she blew it off with a wave of her hand, and came around the bed side to see what he had brought her. Oatmeal with a packet of sugar and cinnamon on the side to sweeten it if she needed. Not bad and it was definitely something that would fill her stomach right about now, so with a drowsy face Janelle ate as fast as she could, and sighed happily when she was done.

And yet, the only thing she could only wonder about was how Greed was doing. She had expect him to have stopped by already, and actually thought it was him who had come in through the door, but then again, he would've just let himself in, maybe even snuck into bed with her, knowing him. The assumption caused Janelle to smile and shake her at the idea though, maybe she was just starting to miss someone she could laugh with, but today was not over, and Janelle still had yet to meet the Crimson Alchemist like she was suppose to.

Now with the day in mind, Jan decided it was best to start getting ready, and wiped her lips of her current breakfast and then walked over to her big bag.

She looked through her bag, again passing by her folder that seemed to call out to her from within, but ignored it as she caught her eye on her favorite dress, and grabbed a hold of it with a wide smile on her face. It had been awhile since she was able to wear the thing, and considering it was raining the last time she was in her world, she could only wonder how it got there in the first place.

It wasn't really that important at the moment, so Janelle shrugged it off, and opened up the dress in front of her to get a better look at it. It was an all white dress, with a red silky trimming around the edges of the top and under the dress itself. Again, she thought of it as her favorite dress, and gladly removed her pajamas to put on the outfit. She was lucky to have white tennis shoes, because it seemed to go with her outfit, and after she brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth, she gave her finishing touch by braiding her hair and brought the tail to the side as she gave one last look at herself.

She liked it, greatly, and as she smiled at herself through the bathroom mirrors reflection, Janelle made her way to the door, and walked down the halls, alone, and somewhat creped out by the silence of her path. She hated moments like this, especially when it was so dark that she nearly felt like she was in a horror game.

Fortunately it didn't last long when she suddenly noticed Greed walking her way when she stopped looking down at her feet. She gasped softly, only to hold herself back when she noticed him, internally excited to see him, and from what she noticed when he noticed her, he too was happy to see her as he smirked widely, "Well, well, good morning beautiful." His eyes scanned everything from her spaghetti strapped dress, to her feet, and repeated his intensive gaze when he reached her, now circling her to take a better look, "Mm, mm, never seen you wear a dress, but I gotta say you're looking stunning today. Any reason why?" He asked curiously, eyeing the girl to await her answer, but Janelle merely blushed and twiddling her fingers together, looking down at the floor, anywhere else but him, "Oh, no reason, I just wanted to wear it, that's all."

"Huh, I was hoping you'd say you wore it for me." He joked chuckling, getting Janelle to smile and shake her head in disbelief.

Then she looked back up at the avaricious with a small devious smirk back, "Well, maybe I did. You just don't know it."

"Cute. In any case, I-, take you're leaving?"

"Just for a little while. Maybe...If you're not too busy later, we could...you know...Hang out?" At first, Jenny wasn't sure if she should've asked, and felt slightly stupid for some reason as she looked away flustered.

Greed himself seemed a little taken back by her question, but felt even better about it, and grinned as he turned her face to meet his welcoming gaze, "I'd like that." And with that, he gave a small caress of the girl's chin, only to sadly released her so suddenly as he began to walk back to his room, "See ya around kid."

"Uh-, um, okay...S-see ya." Janelle felt more than disappointment, she kind of felt strange, rubbing her arm as she wished she could've just cancelled the trip with Envy. But knowing Father, the old man would've just told her otherwise, which irritated her more as she walked down the path she previously walked.

Once she reached Father, without a word and with his eyes closed, he nodded to the girl as if indicating for her to leave with his envious son standing just below the stairs of his throne, "Ready?" His son snarled with his hands at his hips.

"Yeah, yeah let's get this over with."

"Remember girl, this shouldn't take long, once you're done you may return back to your quarters."

"Oh goody, thanks. Does that mean I get free time when I get back?"

"We'll see. Stay out of trouble and you may have some freedom." That wasn't at all as reassuring as she would've hoped, but none the less Janelle reluctantly followed Envy, and continued to follow him until they made it to the surface where he transformed himself as the blonde like yesterday, the same one he usually used as his disguise, and stayed that way the whole ride to the prison.

The ride was somewhat awkwardly silent, but as Janelle sighed and rolled down her window, Envy suddenly found himself looking from the road to the girl and her hazel brown eyes drifting off at the road, as if still tired and exhausted from yesterday's events,

"What is it that you see in that bastard?"

"Huh? Who?" She asked yawning towards him.

"Greed. Not even a day of knowing each other and already you two are closer than flies to shit."

"That's a good way of putting it." She murmured, being more than sarcastic as she rolled her eyes away from him, "I don't know, maybe because he doesn't treat me like a diseased animal like you do. Maybe if you were a little _**nicer**_, we'd be able to stomach each other a lot more. But ever since I met you, you've been a dick head."

"What can I say, I hate you humans." His retort only came out as a laugh. As if he was amused by her answer. Well, actually he was. "So I've gathered." Again Janelle couldn't help but be sarcastic to the jealous homunculus, this time looking to him boredly, and uninterested in his antics or in anything he had to say. It was never a positive thing towards her anyways, and she never expected different knowing his real reasons for why he acted the way he did towards her.

Although, she wondered if she brought it up to him, if it would destroy him faster than Edward telling him about why he was really called 'Envy the Jealous.' Thinking about it, it caused Janelle to smile to herself, and turn away to hide her hidden expression from homunculus before he could get a glimpse of it, _If only he knew..._

Not long after, the two had arrived in front of the large prison surrounded by cold steel bars, and a large door, and when Envy came to a halt he looked turned off the car, and looked to Janelle with a grim frown, "Okay, go get him."

"What? Why don't you? No one's going to know me here. And they definitely won't hand over a convict to me. You do it."

"Ugh, fine, but you better not run off with the car! No need to have a reply of yesterday!" He retorted as he unbuckled himself and slammed the door behind him.

And when he was out of sight, Janelle made a face, "Oh heavens no, not when I know how to hot wire it and everything, goodness knows that if you leave me alone I may be tempted." She couldn't help herself, she was on a roll today, and only wished that Envy was still in the car to hear her, but sadly she laughed off her poor humor, and leaned back into her seat, feeling the silence take over as she began to hum to herself the car alone.

She tapped her fingers to a beat against the dashboard, and bobbed her head to the music playing in her head. Then, it dawned on her, the mp3 she had was left behind in the car on top of the hill, if it was even there any more. She cursed herself, and pounded on the dash board now irritated to acknowledge the fact that she lost her own entertainment to keep her sane while in a world she was still getting use to, "Damn it! Now what am I going to do about music? Fuck."

Just then, the driver side door opened, and Envy was back in readying his seat beat with only silence, "Well?"

"He's coming. They told me he needed to be probably dressed, so it'll be a minute."

"Oh yeah, his white suit. God that thing must be a pain to put on. I'm usually happy with putting on something easy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kimblee's going to come out in a white suit."

"How do you know that?"

"I told your dad this already-, Oh wait. You weren't there, never mind. Don't worry about it then."

"Well now I'm curious girl-,"

"Janelle!" She snapped at him, glaring.

"Ugh, Janelle, just tell me what he said. It's not like he told me, I'm just the man on duty."

"Why? What good would it do you?"

Envy shrugged, "I don't know I won't be in the dark."

"Maybe some other time."

"Why?" Envy asked almost disappointed, but when the hazel eyes look up at the rear view mirror, she pointed to it, to make the homunculus look to what she had spotted.

"Oh, just in time." He chuckled grinning as he beeped the horn and put his hand out the window. It seemed that another would be company them now. None other than the person they had been waiting for, Kimblee.

Janelle smiled, excitedly, more or less to the fact that again she would be meeting another favorite character of hers, one even more sadistic than the last. But being her, she kept her cool as he approached the car, and made himself comfortable inside, "Well, well, long time no see, eh Crimson Alchemist?" At first, Envy's face was still made to look like the blonde man he used as his disguise, but when he revealed himself to Kimblee the man smirked and chuckled, his eyes under the rim of his hat as he realized who it was, "So, I'm assuming it was you people who gave me my release?"

"Yep. We've had some trouble with a few things, and who better suited for them then you Kimblee."

"Well that's a relief." Suddenly the man with the blue cold eyes stopped and noticed Janelle, who was staring back at him. No expression on her face till her eyes wide and her head lightly jerked to his gaze, "And who's this lovely young lady? Girlfriend of yours."

"Ha! Hardly! This is Janelle. Go ahead, ask who she is." The homunculus laughed as he began to drive back to headquarters.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Is she an alchemist too?"

"Uh...No not really, but her story is somewhat...Unbelievable. I don't even know much about this girl, all I know is my higher ups told me to watch over her, that she had an extraordinary gift."

"Is that what he told you?" Janelle giggled, causing Envy to grumble to himself, "Well then by all means why don't YOU tell him who you are."

"You want me to tell that story again? Do you know how long that would take!"

"Then use the short version!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my god...Sorry about this. Anyways, as you already know my name Mr. Crimson, I guess the best way to put WHO I am is...Well...Actually all I can say is that I'm not from here."

"Oh? Are you from another state? Country perhaps?"

"Eh...Sort of. What I mean to say is that I'm not from this place...This world..." At first, Kimblee's brow shifted upward, in disbelief. Jan could tell since the look he was giving her was the same everyone else would give her in the beginning, and again Janelle smiled as she rolled her eyes, "I know I get that look alot. Like I said it's a long story. If you don't believe me, we can always ask father."

"Is that why he holds you so highly, and hasn't killed you yet?" Envy asked looking to the girl.

"Indeed-y dee. As much as I'm sure you'd like to kill me yourself green bean, I'm afraid I hold too much valuable information of the other side. To the truth, and other things that your creator may have questions for. Maybe even more than just questions. Other than that, that's the only reason I'm still alive."

"Interesting story. I almost find it to be hard to believe Miss." Janelle turned her head to the astonished alchemist. Although he might've not looked too amazed by her story, the sound of his voice and the sight of his brows being somewhat more intrigued was more than enough for Jenny to read. She was somewhat good at reading expressions, but to some she wasn't. She never knew why.

But none the less, when she turned to Kimblee again, she smiled warmly at him, "Trust me, in my world, it'd be the same for anyone over here. They'd probably put you in an insane asylum for saying some crap like mine. I'm surprised that hasn't happened yet, but then again I've gone to the right people so far."

"Lucky you." The crimson chuckled.

"That is an understatement my friend." She replied putting up her index. And just as she was somewhat feeling comfortable being in a car with two sadistic killers, Envy sighed loudly, and hunched over the wheel, "Alright, alright enough friendly chit chat. Crimson, you have a job to do!"

"And that would be?" The black haired man asked cooly.

"We've been having some problems with an escapee from Ishval. He's been known as Scar, and a couple of hours ago we thought he had killed an alchemist you may remember known as Dr. Marco."

"Oh yes, I remember."

"Good then I won't have to explain that much. Anyway, he had him hostage for a while but due to a few certain events, Dr. Marco escaped with Scar, and now the both are on the run. We need you to find him."

"Huh, it's amazing how not an hour out of jail and I already have a job."

"Nice quote." Was the only thing Janelle could manage in a mumbled, getting the two to look at her before going back to business. Janelle didn't seem too interested in their work, since she already knew what was to come, but the only thing she could wonder was...WHAT THE HELL DID HER COMING WITH HAVE TO DO WITH KIMBLEE'S JOB! It still bothered her to no end.

By the time they got back to HQ, Janelle was already ready to go back down to her room, or anywhere else, but to sit around and tap her finger against a table as she sat in a secluded lounge room waiting for Kimblee to return from his talk with the Furher who were just in the next room.

She tapped, and tapped, and tapped her fingers until she was making a rhythm to help keep herself busy. _Damn it, I really wish I had my MP3! I still can't believe I left it back in the car. It's probably not even there anymore. This sucks so freaking much! I hope they're almost done, any more sitting around and I'll end up falling asleep..._

Unfortunately it did take a bit longer than usual, and by the time Kimblee and the Furher had come back out in silence, Janelle head was nuzzled into her arms with her eyes closed. Lucky for them though, when she heard the door, she raised her head slowly with a sleepy haze covering her glossy hazel orbs.

At that, Kimblee could definitely tell she had been sleeping the whole time and chuckled to him, "Seems like someone didn't get enough sleep, eh?"

"Sorry...Are you done?"

"Very much so. I need to go to the other side of the building. My investigation is beginning today, and the Furher here wants me to bring you along."

"I figured." She replied rubbing her eyes before stretching and yawning loudly.

"And no sleeping when we get there. You must be on full alert to actually help not lounging about." The Furher stated with a concentrated feature in his eyes. Janelle nodded, not wanting to piss off the one person that may have frightened her the most beside Pride. Although she hadn't met the small homunculus, she knew the both of them were the most terrible she had seen so far.

"I know." Was all she replied before walking towards the door.

"Aren't you at least going to wait for me?" The crimson laughed walking not to far behind the girl as they left.

Janelle shrugged then looked back to wait until Kimblee walked along side her, him noticing off the bat that being there with the Furher was uncasing her, "So, how long have you and the Furher known each other?"

"Since the time he attempted to kill me."

"Really? For what?"

"Long story." She replied quickly.

"It seems like everything with you is a long story."

"It is. As much as I'd like to make it a short version as Envy so well put it before, it goes back when I was with the Elrics."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of these well known Alchemists. One of them is actually in the state no?"

"Yes. I'm assuming they talk a lot in prison."

"Heh, more than you know my dear. But actually, most of my information has come from the Furher himself. That's what took a little longer than expected...These...Long stories. He even told me some interesting things about you." Janelle stopped in her steps, and looked at the Alchemist who continued to walk with a knowing smirk. She walked with a fast pace now, trying to get a view of his face as she continued to follow him, "So you know about me already? Then why would you ask me about how the Furher and I met?"

"Well, he didn't say anything about your first encounter? Do you think he would?"

"I don't know I wasn't there!" She retorted annoyed. Again, it only made the crimson chuckle, "It's cute to watch you get frustrated, you know that? The faces you make are comical."

"I get that-,...a lot..." Suddenly something else caught her attention. It nearly stripped her heart from her chest, when she stopped fully in her tracks, causing Kimblee to look back at her with a cock eye, and brow, "What is it?"

"Greed...?"

"What?" Kimblee followed the girl's eyes to whom she seemed to be staring at, and found a man dressed in black and staring him down as well as Janelle. He walked with a stride, and approached the two with a concentrated gaze on the girl, "Hey." Was all he replied.

"What're you doing up here?" Janelle asked curiously, not realizing it wasn't the first thing the homunculus wanted to hear, but none the less he looked to Kimblee, then shrugged, "Hoping to run into you. See how your progress was going with the Crimson."

"Oh. Well, nothing new yet, we were heading...Somewhere. I don't know I'm just a follower." She giggled softly hoping to get a small laugh out of him as well, but Greed didn't seem like he was in the mood for laughing, or even giving a smile at the moment.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Kimblee asked suddenly getting the two attention.

"Yeah. You could uh-, say that. He um works around here."

"Isn't that nice. Well it was a pleasure, Greed I'm sure. But I really have to be going. Care to join me Janelle?" Kimblee turned on his heel without looking back, leaving Janelle stammering as she looked to Greed then back at the alchemist, "Uh-, y-yeah. Give me a sec!" Kimblee still continued to trot off but keeping his pace to make sure the girl could keep up, all the while Janelle looked back to Greed seeing and feeling his soul waver at the new comer.

Almost seeming territorial as the Crimson left, "Greed? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Mm, yeah. Just. I got a bad feeling. He hasn't tried anything...Has he?" Confused by this, Janelle tilted her head, and softly smiled when she realized what he was talking about, "No. Not yet anyway. You can't tell me that Greed the Avaricious is jealous of a released prisoner is he?" Greed didn't say anything, but kept his eyes on Kimblee who had stopped in the mid hallway, looking back at Greed with that same creepy smirk he had on since he met him, now winking to him as to infuriate the avarice even more. He was sure not to trust this man. It angered him more to no he couldn't trust him around what he considered his either.

His bangs puffed up in fury, and his teeth grit to the point they crackled . He knew the Crimson was up to something, whether to piss him off purposely or unintentionally, Greed knew he had to keep what was his, "Listen, thanks to your _fib_ you told earlier, Father has given me permission to take you back later. So..." Trailing off he looked back into those hazel eyes, admiring them from the corner of his own before turning back to where he had arrived from and shoved his hands in his pockets, "For now, just keep yourself out of trouble Alright?"

"Wait Greed."

"Later." Now confused and feeling something definitely wrong as he walked away from her, Janelle stayed silent reaching out her hand as to stop the avarice, but just as the words left her, she sighed, a little sadden to see the homunculus leave with such a cold aura surrounding him and refused to say more for now. She figured she'd talk to him more about what was happening at the moment, and hopefully straighten everything out.

She would hate to think he didn't trust her, or think she would sleep with Kimblee after just meeting him. She began to think if he would think something as stupid as that. Janelle wouldn't lie, she did have a crush on Kimblee just as she did for Greed, but that was when it was as simple as liking a made up character. Now, the stakes were completely different, and Janelle made her decision the moment she slept with the homunculus. She wouldn't turn back now.

_I__f only I could let Greed know... _After being stuck for a moment, she felt a hand on the back of her shoulder. It was cold, and yet soft to the touch when she turned back around to see Kimblee smiling down at her, leaning in as to meet her gaze, "Everything alright?"

"Mm. Yeah. Let's go sorry about the wait. I actually assumed you left." The two began to walk again, in sync with one another as they passed door after door, personnel after personnel.

"I was, but for the higher ups sake, I think I should keep an eye on your until plans change. Wouldn't want you running off an high jacking a car on my watch now would I?" The comment made Jenny blush but none the less she rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Yeah...I'm sure I won't do that again."

"You never know. Impulses are very hard to control. Especially when they're difficult to stop." Kimblee chuckled seeing the girl's nose crunched up at him.

"I'm not like you. I know what control is, unlike a certain 'mad bomber' I've heard of. As I recall Ishval, the stone was a hard impulse for you to control."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong my girl." Now in front of a double door with the sound of loud chattering, Kimblee came to a halt, holding Janelle around the base of her wrist before she could grab for the knob, and leaned in close to her face.

Janelle wasn't able to hide the paranoia behind her eyes, and considering the proximity of his nose nearly touching hers, how he was staring her down, smirking, and observing the girl's body, Janelle could feel the heat rise to her cheeks again. She could only assume what he was thinking, and finally glared back at him as he answered, "It wasn't impulse...It was just too much fun to pass up."

"So I've seen, heard, and read. It's definitely noted that death and the sound of peole dying give you an erection." The direct retort cause Kimblee to blink twice and pull back in shock before a loud hearty laugh came out.

"I've never heard of it put quite _that _way. But I guess with a feisty mouth like yours...I can't exactly disagree." Janelle could hear and see the demented side of Kimblee slowly start to come out the more she mentioned it, and with how close she was getting into her personal space, she needed to stop what she was doing before she got herself into even more trouble, and thanked the gods the mad bomber decided to open the door to the investigation room, and led Jenny to an empty seat, "This may take awhile, any tea or juice? Water?" Although she couldn't help but think there was always that hidden nice guy side to this freak.

Not like she wasn't one herself, but smiled none the less and nodded almost unnoticeable, "Coffee."

"Coffee it is then."

"Need to stay awake if I'm going to be sitting around here all day."

"Heh, make sense. Any one know where to get a cup of coffee around here?"

"Oh, it's over there sir."

"Excellent." Kimblee turned his attention from the man sitting at his seat to Janelle again, and smiled down at the girl as he asked, "I'll be back."

"Oh no, it's okay I can get it!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. And besides..." Janelle then lifted herself from her own cushioned seat, and turned herself to the Crimson as she went for the coffee pot, "Don't you have an Ishvallan to catch?" Kimblee didn't respond, but considering his eyes were very much enticed by the 17 year old girl finally making her way to the pot she so desperately desired, he could only smile and chuckle to himself before heading to a large desk that was large then the other three that were all occupied by his military helpers, "Alright men, let's start this little investigation... I want all the paperwork on the spottings and the confrontation against Full Metal Alchemist and Scar."

"Yes sir. Right away." This, was definitely going to take awhile.

* * *

><p>Greed paced back and forth in his room the pit of his stomach still in knots from earlier when he had purposely ran into Janelle and her 'friend'. This Kimblee guy. His head was spinning at the thought of them-, together. It wasn't that the avarice didn't trust Jan but the man Kimblee was definitely someone to be suspicious of.<p>

He just couldn't wait to get Janelle away from him. It was killing him to no end, not to know what they're doing, where they were going, and so on. Finally after minutes of pacing, and being buried deep in his mind of jealousy and worry, Greed felt the need to punch the wall and leave a small dent, or two from what he could of really done to it. Crumble it like he wanted to that bastard Kimblee.

_**Is this really how you're going to spend your entire afternoon? Waiting for her? Hitting walls? This is so unlike you, Greed. I would've never imagine. **_Ling suddenly spoke laying back drifting in the walls of red abyss. But the homunculus just wasn't in the mood to hear his crap today.

Not right now anyway."Shut up. I don't care that she's under Father's demands, but I do care about the fact that she's with that...that..."

_**I know I know, I don't like it any more than you do, but getting worked up over nothing isn't going to change the fact that she's being watched by this Kimblee guy at the moment. If anything, maybe you should be keeping yourself occupied before you pop a gasket.**_

"It's not like I don't trust her..."

_**But in a way you don't. If you trusted Janelle you wouldn't be this...much of a mess. It really isn't a good look for the Avaricious.**_

"Heh, tell me about it." Greed paused for a moment his soft smile he once wore, diminished when he came to terms with what Ling was saying, "I don't know what's wrong with me. When I think of Jenny...I go crazy. Just her face, and the smell of her alone drives me wild."

_**Hey, you don't think I feel the same?**_

"Oh-ho, I'm sure you do. But something's been bothering me ever since that night up on the hill."

_**Oh? And what would that be?**_

"It was when you told her you liked her." There was a pause between the two, Ling's eyes opening a little to the thought that was suddenly realized, "She never said she liked you back."

_**Heh, I know. Then again, she never did get a chance to say it now did she... We were interrupted. **_

"True. But, what if she likes Kimblee too? The way she acted when she heard his name. How she was dressed...?"

_**Geez, I think you're more jealous than I am. **_The prince chuckled to him lightly, only to have the avarice smirked back at his words, "No, I'm just... Greed."

_**Right. So if this is so troublesome, why don't you just go check on her like before? It has been a couple of hours after all. And I'm sure she'd like some questions for your attitude earlier. **_

"Hmph...Missing her already?"

_**Alittle. **_Ling wasn't going to lie. He did miss Janelle and the thought of her made his heart beat even faster. Both of their hearts did, well, from whatever Greed could already feel of Ling's urge and his urge only added to the fire. He needed to have the girl in his arms again.

So, with a long exhausted sigh, Greed ran his hand through his hair, and stood up from the bed just in time for the door to suddenly open. At first they thought it was Janelle getting back from the surface early, and their body fluttered at the thought, but sadly it was only Envy, making the avarice and the prince give a grim look when he entered, grinning.

Now, Greed could only assume he had some news for him. News about the girl, "What is it?" The avarice asked coldly as he glared at his annoying brother. But Envy just chuckled and sat down at the small table in the room, "Oh come on now, you can't even greet me with so much as a 'hello'?"

"Blow me, I don't have time to deal with the likes of you. And you're the last person I want to see."

"Right! Right! You probably thought I was Janelle, eh? If you want I could be." Transforming the envious brother turned himself into Janelle's look alike and fluttered his eyes as he mocked his kin, "Oh Greed you're so hot and strong! I can barely go on without you. I missed you so much! If only I could feel your-,"

"Screw off Envy! What the hell do you want! Either tell me or get out!" Okay, so Greed wasn't in the mood for the sins antics, but hey, Envy didn't really care, in fact he laughed even more to see the avarice's face fluster with rage, knowing it was a weak spot for him at the moment.

So, Envy decided to poke at him a little more as he morphed back to his original form, "Oh sorry, I must've hit a nerve. Don't get your boxers all in a knot, heh heh. I just came to let you know that I ran into your little girlfriend earlier today, and I must say I've never seen her as happy being around a psychotic killer like Zolf J. Kimblee." Greed really tried not to listen, more ignoring the fact that Envy was obviously trying to tug at his strings. Unfortunately, it was slightly working. "She was laughing and smiling while they were chatting it up like buddy buddies that hadn't seen each other in years. Despise how much I hate humans myself, it was kind of cute. They make a pretty cute couple don't you think? I only wonder how long it will take for Kimblee to start making the moves on her. What do you think Greed? How long will it take for the two to start tonguing one another?" Okay, now this was low even for this brat, but Greed was definitely intrigued now.

He knew Envy had by mistake seen the two together, and had seen them talking since they were stuck with one another for the day. But what he didn't understand was the angle he was trying to get at. Was he trying to make him more jealous?

Especially after last night? Envy was an instigator of sorts, he knew that much.

It was for certain now, Greed had to see Janelle. He needed her like a drug. The yearning becoming stronger as his brother spoke.

Now after a moment of debating his leave, Greed finally sighed, and left as his brother watched him, "Awe, leaving so soon? Was it...something I said?" The avarice didn't even answer, it wasn't hard to hear the grin on his lips...and instead Greed left without saying a word. Whether the asshole of a brat knew where he was going or not, the avarice could care less.

All he wanted right now was Janelle, whether his father approved of it or not, he could care less what his father thought or what he would do if he found out. Mostly like he would, but it _was _Greed after all. How could he stand back and watch the one thing he wanted most from a distance?

Besides, she did agree to be his after all. His, and only his. If Jan did attempt to be swoon by this psychotic jail bird, she was sure as hell going to get a mouth full from Greed first.

* * *

><p>Janelle was more than happy to get a break from all that sitting around. Another hour of listening to Kimblee, who what where and why's would've driven the girl over the edge of madness. Or at least had her fallen asleep at the table once again, drooling all over herself; now, she was ecstatic to be on the roof top, of course with Kimblee followingwatching her while taking their lunch break, both of them sitting in silence, except for the sound of Janelle softly humming to herself as she gazed up at the sun.

She didn't know why but once again she had a song stuck in her like super glue. The Game of Thrones theme song. While this, she swung her legs off the edge of the building, taking bites at a time of her smoked ham sandwich she had been craving since Thanksgiving.

Now, thinking of memories still unknown to her, she quietly sighed as she sadly looked up to the sky and took one more hesitant bite out of her sandwich, "Something wrong?" Kimblee asked as he noticed her once corky attitude changing drastically.

"Huh? Oh, not really..."

"You sure?" He leaned forward trying to read her face, but Janelle only gave a questionable look to the Crimson. He was even giving a wierd reassuring smile which made Jan fluster a little. She always saw Kimblee smiling, or actually smirking

"Yeah-, peachy. And why're you smilin' like that? It's creepy."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because it's not like you. I'm more use to your signature smirks, and devious grins." Just saying that to him, made the smirks she spoke of appear upon Kimblee's lips as he chuckle, "That's the one. A smile from you makes me confused."

"Heh, I can see why. I guess not many would be use to a sincere smile from someone such as myself."

"That's for sure. Don't get me wrong or anything, it's just...I wouldn't be able to tell if it's genuine or not. I'd rather get a full on chessure cat grin from you to know it's genuine." Kimblee chuckled again, puttin his empty tray down this time as he eyed the girl.

He was curious as to why this was, and again he asked, "Why? How would know how I smile?"

"Like I said before, the book. You appreciate someone for what they do...But when you smile, I wonder if it's a front. So, is it?" She looked to the crimson this time too, awaiting her answer as she took the last bite of her food, and reached over Kimblee's lap to place her tray on top of his.

Both of them reached eye contact, both silent, and studying the other before Kimblee smirked, and shrugged closing his eyes, "I'll never tell."

A flat face was all Janelle could do sticking out her tongue again, "Of course. I should've known."

"Well, now that we're done with lunch, how about we head back to the office?"

"Ugh, I wish you'd just go by yourself...I hate waiting."

"Unfortunately I can't do that...You know why."

"Yeah yeah. If you want I could probably give you a hint to where Scar and Marcoh are

headed...At least that way you'd have a good idea of where they're at now. Or do you like the hunt of the chase and wish to do it on your own?" She said this all while beginning to walk away, back to their cramped little office while she smiled back slyly, grinning happily just as she held the door knob.

Now, Kimblee was really intrigued by this girl, "Do you really know where they are?"

"Mmmmm maybe. Guess you'll have to follow to find out! But first, I need a bathroom break. Meet you back in the room."

"So you're just going to leave me here with the trays?"

"Yep." She laughed and she closed the door behind her, leaving Kimblee to his thoughts as he truly smirked, wanting to know more about this girl if he could, after all, he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing her after this...

Which was truly a sad thing for the crimson. Already out of jail and the she's the first woman he had talked to in a while. Not only that, she actually took him as he was...A mad bomber.

Although Kimblee was more in his thoughts than anything, Janelle was slowly making her way down the stairs and to the bathroom as she said. Considering she really didn't want to get in trouble at the moment, she felt she should keep to her word, and all the while, she kept her thoughts in her mind, thinking of what had been bothering her from before.

Sensing a memory from long ago trying to pry its way into her heart and mind. It had to do with Thanksgiving, that she could recall, but again her heart ache at the blur sighted memory of a dark haired man with brown eyes that shaped like hers. He resembled her, but not too much. She assumed it was her father...

But why would she be sad about him? That's what bothered her a little. And the more she thought about it, it just annoyed her more.

Constantly her head twirled like a merry go round, and with each passing second as she reached for the bathroom's swaying door, her breathing became raspy, and withered. Even at this pace Janelle could barely breathe and went straight for the sink to wash her face with cold water. She was over heating with seat dripping from her chin until she cleansed it away along with the pounding headache. She cupped the water and splashed each one to her skin till the last one which she drank up like she hadn't drank in days. She just felt so thirsty, and dehydrated, that all she could do was continue to drink until she was full.

Then, when she raised her head from the sink, her heart stopped when she saw Greed standing behind her, just staring her down. She gasped and turned to him almost out of breath again when he had scared Janelle nearly to death, "Oh my god Greed what the hell!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya like that. You okay? You look a little pale."

"Huh, yeah." Her body relaxed more and she closed her eyes as she held her chest tightly to the loud pounding in her chest. Her heart ready to burst at the startlement and the acknowledgement of knowing Greed was, again, here.

She couldn't help it, the thought and the sight of him made her whole body turn to jelly. And with a shaky voice she spoke sliding the damp hair back with a shaky hand and a quivering breath, "I'm fine, really. I was just...thirsty."

"Very thirsty apparently. You sure you're okay?"

"Mm-hmm. I was starting to feel light-headed so I came in here to freshen up. Come to think of it, what're you doing in here? This is the girl's restroom." As much as it shouldn't have caught the avarice off guard, it did to say the least. A small pink blush redden his cheeks as he stood before the brunette with his hands in his pockets that were balled in fists, and holding on tightly to the mp3 hiding away from the girls sight.

He couldn't lie that was for sure, but the fact still remain that he was going to have a tough time explaining the real reason he had come to see her for the second time, "What are you stalking me?" His face reddened even more as he let out an out burst, "NO! THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE!"

"Jeez take it easy, I was only kidding, my goodness...Well, then why did you come here?" He was going to tell her actually, tell the her the true reason just as he got the nerve, "Greed?" Janelle seemed concerned when he didn't answer. She was really curious as to why he was hiding the women's bathroom.

Soon enough Greed couldn't think of a good excuse of why he was in there; did he really need one? All he wanted was Janelle, and now here she as standing in front of him, her big hazel eyes blinking up at him still waiting for his answer. And as he was about to answer, he felt his throat go dry, which made him rub the back of neck when he couldn't say why he had come up there.

He refused to lie about it, so instead, he just decided to come out and say it, "I came for you."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" She almost beginning to panic, but Greed quickly grabbed her shoulders before she could freak out, "No, no, no. Actually, it was something else…I had a question about, where you and the kid stand."

"Kid?" She didn't catch who he was talking about so he clarified, "Ling."

She felt like her mind had drawn a blank at the question, then again, she wondered why it never came to mind before, and another thing, why was Greed so interested in their relationship status? "Oh. Well, I don't know. We…We didn't really discuss it all that much." Her face was trying hard not to blush, which made her rub her arm and looked towards an empty stall. Anything but looking into his eyes to show him the truth.

The whole truth, "But…If he's curious…" She trailed off, "I don't know…I l-like him as well. A lot actually. I'm just not very good with telling people I lo-, like them! I mean like them!" Greed nodded understandably ignoring the phrase she nearly used, knowing that Janelle wanted to say more by the way she started to rub the side of her arm and look down at the tiles on the floor bashfully, turning even redder as she muttered with an inner secret she had locked away. Something she thought she'd never actually say out loud, the same going for the prince as well, "I like you too Greed…Just as much. You guys are the closest thing I have friends here. Sure, there's Ed and Al, Lan Fan…But with you I guess I feel…Free. And I have felt like that in awhile." She looked away for a moment to gather a single thought and looked back with an even more unsteady gaze. It seemed like uncertainty to him. Then she blew out some air, and her voice became shakier than before, "What I mean is you've been awefully kind considering my circumstances. You're not a bad guy Greed, I know that, in fact…I think you're great. And that's not just the sex talking." She hoped he didn't really hear her say that, then again, she was in denial of saying it at all when she saw his eyes perk at her words, but just from his slightly awed reaction alone, Janelle's cheeks burned through the dampness still sticking to her face, and as she came to realize what she just said, Jenny's eyes widened and her throat closed up as she gave out one last gasp of shock hiding her face in her hands. She must've looked a fool saying that. Even worse he must've think of her as some sort of stare gazer. A nitwit, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that."

In her world, when they portrayed Greed persona, he never seemed like the type to be with just one woman, let alone solely like just _one_…But when she looked at this Greed, his reaction was different than what she had expected. She assumed he would laugh at her or say he didn't roll that way or something along those lines.

But instead, Greed merely gave a smirk chuckling, gazing down at the silly girl hiding her face. He couldn't get rid of it either. What was wrong with him? Was this girl just that magnetizing to him? It wasn't one of his usual smirks either, it was like he was resisting it to hide a true genuine happy smile, yet before he could slip, he shook his head to wipe it away and the avaricious pulled Janelle by her wrist, and used his nose to perk her head up, just enough to get his lips to touch hers. This course of action surprised Jenny, and caused her to gasp again only louder, giving Greed the access he needed to fill her mouth with his tongue, which quickly hooked onto hers when he pulled her even closer to him.

Janelle made no attempt to leave his embrace, her confusion for his reasoning's for wanting her, or anything for that matter. Everything she thought and feeling in her body had flown right out the window. All she could feel were his lips meshing with hers, and the scent of his light cologne consuming her sense of smell as it sent goose bumps up her spine . It was that, or the fact that one of the Avarice's fingertips were lightly brushing against her, causing Jan to close of her eyes and lean into the man's touch. When her chest propped themselves up against him, it was a warm sensation running through Greed's body when he felt her, the smell of her skin, her soft lips, sparkling doughy eyes that always seemed to be looking at everything anew.

But this time, her eyes were fixated on his while he dominated her mouth, feeling out every crevice and tonsil until Janelle pulled away for air. He had to admit, he was pretty taken back by the kiss, but just as he was about to apologize for his forwardness, Janelle stepped on the tip of her toes to capture his lips in a more sensual kiss. A teasing one in Greed's eyes. He wanted to take her mouth like before, but instead decided to enjoy the sweet tender kiss, pecking and every so often dipping his tongue into her mouth. One of his hands were now tilting her head up by her chin and another began to reach about her exposed legs, arising making Jenny shutter and pant against the homunculus's lips.

She wanted more, oh so much more, but the place they were in, was far from dangerous, and Kimblee must've been wondering what was taking her so long, "I'm glad we came to an understanding and all." She tried to even back away from the kiss, "But We can't do this…Not here…"

Greed may have agreed with that, but he refused to loose this moment, and made suer her lips never left his, "Why not…?" His voice was already husked over and heavy; his eyes hazy with what Janelle could only describe as lust. And his greedy hands were no better, when they both had finally reached her bottom they gave her bottom a rough fondle, Janelle gave a struggled whimper as she was about to explain.

But all of that changed when they heard the door suddenly open, and a bunch of voice crowded the bathroom at once. Janelle's heart dropped fearing the worse, and getting caught, but Greed was already many steps ahead of the girl, and with quick thinking he picked up the girl and leaped backwards into one of the stalls, sitting down quickly with Janelle on his lap.

It was a bunch of the military women obviously, but the looked that Janelle gave Greed was a 'I told you so' only making the homunculus grin and shrug, putting a finger to his lips before turning their attention to the noise of laughing, chattering girls.

They weren't talking about anything important, but the fact that Janelle was stuck in a stall with a man in the girls bathroom was making her paranoid. She could get them both in trouble if the two were to caused too much of a ruckus. She could see it now, but before Jen could turn her head further towards the door to see where exactly the girls were located in the bathroom, Greed wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled the girl's lips back to his own with an impatient hunger that refused to stop because of some chicks. He had her right where he wanted her, and he wouldn't let the opportunity slip away from his grasp. Besides, a little taste wasn't enough. What he needed was much more dire. It pissed him off to know that it lingered so much, a sensation or feeling he couldn't quite understand. Refused to understand.

On the other side of the fence, Janelle wanted to protest back as well, anything to tell him that this was wrong. If only she could pull away to do so though; unfortunately with his strong tight grasp on her small body, and his lips unwilling to move, Janelle knew that she wasn't going anywhere, "Please stop…" She tried to whisper it loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't reply, either because he didn't hear her or because he didn't care. She assumed the urgent answer as he sighed and groaned in the delicious kiss.

Soon enough his free hand decided to ride underneath one of her inner thighs, brushing against Janelle's soaked underwear. He could feel her lips wet with anticipation and the more pressed against her opening the more noises she made, and the wetter she got.

Janelle's eyes widened and her brows knitted as she shook her head in rejection, but he persisted, rubbing her harder, faster, and slightly rougher. He used shorter strokes to get the girl arching and biting her lip to hold back the noises a little, but as for her face, the blush was all too apparent revealing the pleasure he was causing her.

Good, he knew he was on the right path to getting her ready.

Greed could feel her getting even wetter and wetter, and the more she dampened his fingers the more he wanted her, the more he wanted to hear her moans and feel her body scream out for him as she was sent over the edge. But how could he with all of these distractions, and all these other girls giggling and chattering just beyond the stall.

It was a pity that this time around he'd have to be quick about it. But he wasn't going to be too quick, oh no, he was going to savor every touch. Every taste. Every smell.

He groped her bottom to make her mouth give a silent scream, which the avarice took the access she gave him to fully and deeply consume the inside of her cavern, devouring her lips and tongue into his own watering mouth. Slowly Greed slid his tongue inside to hear the soft smacking sounds of their lips and the soft pants of their breath as their lungs tried to inhale for air. When he pulled back to see her lips reddened by his force, Greed bit his own lip as he admired his work feeling his heart race, and his body throb for the girl restricting his swollen cock.

Even when she made little movements against him he felt himself begin to growl from a wave of pleasure that nearly took over his senses, and again without thinking when Greed had thought to pull away, he quickly went back to engulfing the girls lips to make her body scorch at the embrace, her eyes quivering from the friction between their legs.

The only thing left was the hot and heavy gravity weighing the two down and the atmosphere which of all things became hard to swallow.

Before long the girls were gone without Greed or Jan's knowledge. They hardly knew they left considering the two continued to go at it, not stopping once to check or otherwise. Greed continued to kiss down the girls neck and bite at her butter cream skin, hearing Jan whimper and give a strangled groan as he pulled and sucked at the sweet sensitive skin.

He couldn't get enough, and when he pulled away he gave a sly smirk down at the dark purple mark he left behind, and boasted in his work, "Nice…" But he didn't stop. He nuzzled back into her neck, and pressed Janelle's hips down to him and made a small sweet noise of delight, licking the mark to heighten his woman's high as well as his own as he rubbed her harder against him.

Then he quickly made his way down her collarbone using his tongue as a guide to leave trail down her cleavage inhaling her scent before using a hand to pull down the front of her dress, revealing her breast to make them pop out at him, "Greed!" She gasped, coming out from the trans she was once in.

"I just want a taste…" She didn't know what it was about his words that sent her body ablaze, but when he said it Janelle's body shivered, and it shook even more when he brushed his lips around her nipple taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the soft bud causing Janelle to run her fingers in his bangs, cradling the back of his head at the same time, "No. You'll…You'll make it worse." She stuttered feeling everything his mouth was doing to her. She didn't even want to say how good it felt, afraid he'd take longer to pleasure her. More like torture. She couldn't help it, Greed was an attractive man with a sexy voice that she couldn't help but quiver to.

"Come on it's not so bad is it?" He chuckled letting his hungry mouth switch to the other as his fingers occupying her began to move her underwear to the side to get a better feel of her wetness, sending Janelle into another fit of whimpers, "No…But I feel weird…"

"Weird how?" He breathed as he bit her lip, and licked it after, throwing her thoughts off by a mile, "The way you touch me…The way your hands grab at me, the way you kiss, and breathe. I'm still getting use to it. But there's more to it than that…" She tried to keep herself from moaning when she spoke, but every time a syllable crept out, his fingers would continue to play with her clit, slipping a his fingers in every now and again to ready her for him. To send her close enough to ecstasy, but keeping her purposely at bay, "Is it because we're in the bathroom?"

"N-No…It's…It's Kimblee. He's out there, I know it…He'll-," She was trying hard not to convulse but when he began to twirl himself inside her, Janelle's legs buckle around him, and shaking uncontrollably to cause the girl to bite down on his neck to make the young homunculus growl and thrust in hard this time to hear the girl squeak. "Do you think I care what that bastard does? Let him come in here, and find us, I could care less."

"You don't mean that." She nearly had a heart attack at the thought…Or was that excitement? Either way she moaned when he stroked her buds with his thumbs, "All I know is that I want you…" He nearly dug his nails into her skin to make her gasp softly, unaware of his hands being covered by his ultimate shield. Somehow, Janelle liked it even more, and nearly came then as she moved to his fingers, "To be inside you." Greed could feel her shivering at his words, moving about until he got a good hold of her hips and used her juices to wet his tip, again making Janelle whimper and shake as he slowly pressed himself inside, "Greed…"

"_Mm… _that's my name…" With a haste speed Greed finally thrust himself inside the girl hitch of his breath. The sound of Janelle gasping back to give a struggled cry made him only shove himself deeper into her, pulling all the way out to drive right back in. Her cry slipped from the second.

With this he began with a normal starting pace having more sounds and more noises come from Jenny as he watched her form before him, making sure that he would leave his mark on her for Kimblee to see. And not just him, anyone else that wished to have her like he did. He was going to make sure that no one else would have what was his.

Just thinking of anyone having Janelle made his blood boil. He knew Ling was an exception, for now, but he would make sure that this girl wanted no other man. No other hands or lips would kiss her soft sweet tasting skin.

The more he thought about it, the more he began to loose track of what he was doing, and quickly began to thrust harder and faster into Janelle's core, not realizing he was actually starting to hurt her when he threw her down on him, causing her to yelp out this time, her eyes closing to hide the tears filling the corners, "Greed…!"Immediately Greed's eyes widened at his actions, and he quickly slowed down his speed to hear the girl's voice change with every stir of her insides.

This time, he had found the sweet spot, and heard a new note come from her. This sound made his dick throb even harder than before, and his heart race when she arched over him to hold him close to her, "Again…Do it again!" She pleaded digging her nails into his clothed back. When he didn't respond, she quickly kissed his lips, out of breath, and in dire need of what she wanted. The more she kissed him, the more she deepened it, and enticed him, the more Greed began to feel dizzy, and almost hypnotized, feeling the brunette beg with her hips. "God kid…You're tormenting me…" Unable to resist her anymore, Greed thrust his hips up to make them both sound off into the other's mouth, latching their tongues, and embracing the other close as she rode him, "Ah, ah, Greed…I'm too close. Don't make me…"

"Mm-hmm?" He teased, his eyes hazy, and full of lust.

"D-Don't make me cum yet." She felt so embarrassed saying that, it showed in her face but it was true, if he kept this up, Janelle would surely cave.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it. Not when you feel this good." He chuckled through his groan, this time safely picking up the pace to hit her special spot every once in a while to keep her drowning in him, moaning louder and louder, only loosing control of her voice as she began to feel more than the sore friction between them.

Now he was pounding her viciously, panting back with their mouth now agape once the edge neared for the two of them.

Greed could definitely feel his approaching, but just by the feel of her walls latching around him, and her exotic expressions of bliss, the avarice could only assume she was close.

He couldn't be any more right when he felt her take control of her hips, and began to close her eyes, her face extending upper to look up at the ceiling, "Greed…I can't take it any more. If I…I keep doing this, I'll go crazy."

"Heh, maybe that's what I want. Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about the car, how I ravished you…" Her face turned red at what he mentioned, and she attempted to ignore it until Greed did nothing more than wrap his arms around her waist, and forced her down harder on his cock, making her spill a little, and making him wetter still, "Makes you excited just thinking about it. I can tell. Your walls are squeezing me so tightly. It's unbearable." Finally without being able to hold back and Greed reacted to the feeling her cumming, and now being able to claim Janelle as his for a third time, the Avarice made sure to make it memorable by giving a last few brutal thrusts finally climaxing with Janelle as her walls literally came down on him, ready to snap him in half at the force of their movements. She was cumming so hard that she almost jumped out of his arms about to scream, but Greed pulled her back in with repetitive huffs leaving him feeling every shot of his cum spray inside her making sure to fill Jenny to the brim with his length, and more.

How could he resist he wanted more to make up for missing out last night, and to do so, while the two came slowly off their incredible highs, the man's hands began to softly caress Janelle's thighs, feeling her heart and his own flutter unevenly. He enjoyed this. For a homunculus, he never thought holding a woman like this after sex would be anything, like this. Then his heart fluttered even more as he took in her scent, his nose brushing against her neck intoxicating himself in her scent. If only it would last.

Unfortunately, he knew his time with her would be up shortly, and they would have to be on their way. Luckily for them they had only been in the bathroom for 5 minutes, so it was nothing to be alarmed about just yet. They had time.

Greed was sure about one thing though, Janelle didn't seem to be in the condition for moving as her body stayed against his, her head laying on his shoulder as she held him from just his shoulder.

He didn't move, all he did was listen to every sound and felt out her back as he inhale her scent. _Damn it, I just can't get enough of this woman… _He turned his head to look at Janelle, and turned her to look at him, his nose brushing slowly against hers when he found her eyes to be closed, and her breath weary, the feel of it's lightness hitting his face made him take her lips one last time, this time a passionate kiss to linger against the small girl's lips. When he pulled away, he licked the tip of Jan's nose, and then laid his head back to catch his breath. He usually wouldn't be out of breath from something like that, but considering the frustration and predicaments he's been encountering lately, Greed could only take deep breath and sigh in content.

The two didn't speak for a good minute, enjoying the others embrace until Janelle opened her eyes, and pushed herself up to get off his lap.

One leg made it off him though before Greed caught her, holding her to him more, "Don't go. I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Janelle giggled lightly, "Like in the car?" And as much as the smile grew it quickly fell to a frown when she realized the time, "You know we can't do this for long. Not here anyway." She teased before pulling him out of her both of them gasp slightly, Greed's eyes fogging over once again like before, but this time he resisted and disappointedly agreed that maybe it was their time to depart. Again, for now.

Janelle removed herself fully from his lap, and sighed as she dressed herself properly. Once they were both fully dressed Janelle walked out of the stall while Greed, having a satisfactory smirk on his face, leaned against the stall door as he watched the girl bend over the sink to wet her face for the second time and her hair as well to control the untamed look she had going for her after they 'blew off some steam.'

When she was done she wiped her face on a paper towel, and then made eye contact with the smirking man before her. She smiled back and laughed softly, "What are you staring at?"

"Hmm, imagining you without your clothes."

"You would. Anyway, shouldn't you get going? There's a window right there that leads to the roof, you can escape from there." She assured.

"Good thinking." There was a short pause after that. Then, "Well…" They both looked from the window to each other, Greed's eyes trying not to show the fact that he would miss what was his. It made it even harder when Janelle looked just as disappointed, "Guess I'll be seeing ya."

"Yeah." Now she sounded even sadder, which pissed Greed off more.

But he stopped his grievant thoughts and smiled as he walked over to Janelle and laced his fingers around her chin leaning in to lick her cheek like before, catching her off guard, and leaving her nearly speechless as he pulled away, smirking.

Then he opened the tall window and put a foot on the frame, in the preparation is done.

Then the wind began to blow all around him as he grinned confidently, "Don't worry, it's only for a little while." With that said, Janelle smiled back and nodded knowingly, "I know. See you in a bit." Then she waved cheerfully with a skip to her twirl, and her fingers laced behind her back.

"Later." It was almost saddening to watch him leap out, but Janelle nodded her head again more to herself than anything, and sighed as she pat the side of her dress making her way to the door.

But not even a second before putting her hand to the handle, she suddenly heard another sigh not of her own making her eyes widen and her breath hitched when she turned to a stall behind her. It suddenly opened….And out came Kimblee with a newspaper of some kind under his arm. It had yet to be folded, "Hah, finally. Can we get back to the business at hand or am I going to have to baby sit you some more?"

"Kimblee! What the hell! What are you doing here! Better yet, what's with you men just waltzing into the girl's bathroom!"

"As I recall you were the one that enjoyed the last guy that 'waltzed' in here. And besides, I have my orders. I was told to keep an eye on you."

"You knew!"

"Yep." He said simply folding a newspaper in his hand.

"YOU HEARD!" She screamed this time everything suddenly hitting her at once. Her eyes must've been the size of the moon to him.

The worse about it was the smirk priding his face, "There's no need to shout. In any case, it's nothing to be ashamed about. But next time you decide to do something like this, can you at least wait until we're done with our assignment?"

"You mean _your _assignment? I'm just here for my own entertainment." She corrected still with a face of horror. How did she not know that there was someone else in the stalls? Let alone Kimblee! It made her face brighten up even more when she came crashing down to reality.

Solf J. Kimblee, was just in the stall next to her, listening to everything that her and Greed said….And did. She wasn't sure how red her face was, but by that chuckle he gave, he was more than amused and gave her an intrigued and hazy one, which kind of gave Janelle a weird feeling that it was time to go before this got even anymore awkward, "Go ahead and tell on me. I don't care. I hardly cared when the principle found me smoking pot in the girls bathroom I doubt I'll care that much that Father or Wrath knows." She tried to seem unfazed, although in reality she was hoping to death that he wouldn't say anything. It could mean another ear full for Greed. But, again Kimblee laughed it off and pushed his hands into the comfort of his pockets following Janelle out of the bathroom, of course making sure that it was safe for him to exit first.

He was lucky too, since no one was around at the time it was a breeze, and if there was someone, they were at the far end of the halls. Once they felt safe enough the two made their way back to the main office, "I won't say anything. This isn't my priority, and what you do with your time is your business. As long as you're not getting in my way or getting me into any trouble, you should be fine." The girl scoffed connecting her hand to her hips in a huff, "Dude, seriously?...You are always in a hurry to get right to the task at hand? For goodness sakes you're walking faster than me. Take a chill pill will ya? For once."

"A chill pill? What century do you live in?"

"Uh, mine."

"Heh, of course, of course. But keep in mind, I've been in a cell for 7 years, chilling out is all I've been doing."

"Right, right." Pushing that out of her mind, the two finally made it back to the busy office, and while getting coffee sitting in a pot for the two, Kimblee decided to bring up a certain subject that he wanted to discuss. Badly, "About what you said before..."

"About what?" Jan sipped her cup, "Good coffee..."

"About Marco, and Scar. If you knew where they were the whole time why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I thought you like chasing down your victims?"

"I do, but if I could get a head start, I don't mind too much. Nothing wrong with getting a little head way."

"Well, I can assure you, you're on the right track."

"So, where are they now?"

"Mm, not entirely sure, but I could show you on the map." Silence took the crimson now, he stared at the girl sitting his back against his seat pondering, until Janelle tilted her head to him, "What? Something I said?"

"No. Not at all. Except for the fact that...I'm quite curious to know what side you're on. I myself don't entirely have a preferrence, I'm just watching to see who will rule who; who will have the sronger outcome, but for you...It's not really the same is it?"

"Well...I already know the outcome of this fight."

"Oh? Like a look into the future eh?"

"Pretty much. But it could change. This isn't my world, so it doesn't apply to me."

"Because you're trying to get home."

"Mm-hmm."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Well, what's so special back home that you wouldn't want to stay here?" She didn't expect that question from him, and looking into her coffee now as Kimblee gazed at her, she could only sip her sugared drink and close her eyes, "To tell you the truth. I'm not entirely sure. I have so many memories...So many painful ones, as well as some that are good...But I'm truthfully torn from what I want...And I'm not all that sure I want to go back...But again...It's home. I don't belong here."

"But you could. Couldn't you?" Again she didn't expect him to say that and began to think about it as her eyes shifted back and forth on the table. She was debating it, if it was really worth staying here than going back. She didn't feel much for going back home, but something tugging at her heart and soul felt as if it was pulling her back there. Almost similar to when Alphonse's soul was pulling him back to the gate.

Could that have even been possible?

_That could be the case...But my soul is with me...So could it be my entire being is trying to pull me back home, even without the use of my DVD player?Maybe I could ask Father next time I see him._

Not paying any attention to Kimblee calling her, she shook her head out of her thoughts when she noticed his head tilting to the side and his waving at her to get some sanity back to her, "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. Just wanted to make sure you were still with me. Besides you never answered my question."

"Oh, yeah, about wanting to go back...Not really...Everytime a new memory appears, I always feel more resiliant to want to. I'll need more time to think about it."

"I understand." Suddenly Kimblee took one last sip of his cup, and stood up to walk over to the map of Central's city map, "So, back to Marco..." He then turned to Janelle and pointed to the map, "Shall we?"

"You actually want my help? No attempt to do it yourself?"

"Heh, like I said...I don't mind a second opinion. Especially yours." Okay, she couldn't help it, she blushed smiling a little and happily sat up from her seat to study the map, to remember what she could remember from it.

It took a minute, but once she found the place she was looking for she smirked and pointed at it, "Here."

"The train tracks?"

"Yeah, you'll find that Scar used alchemy to throw you off the trail..But after that it'll be easy enough to find where he's heading."

"And that would be?"

"Oh no, you can use the rest of your abilities and smarts to find them on your own."

"heh, isn't that just like helping them escape even further?"

"No, because you'll run into them. Scouts honor." She threw a peace sign up at him before going to sit back down, but just as she did, Kimblee laughed, confusing Jan before he looked to one of the officers in the room.

"You there, called up the train station for their schedules. I'll also be heading down there tomorrow to catch a ride, so I'll need a ticket as well."

"Yes sir." With that Kimblee smiled at Janelle, and kissed her hand, licking his lips after to throw the poor girl off, "Thank you. I appreciate the help." Then he released the girl's hand, and walked over to the window, looking down at the open greenery below him,

"You can go if you'd like now." Janelle was still staring at her hand, blushing somewhat from the contact of his lips to her skin.

She also was wondering if Greed would flip if he heard or saw that, but shaking that off Janelle smiled nervously and stood up from her seat, stumbling back, "Oh-, uh really? Already? That' it? But I just-,"

"Well, just until tomorrow. Who knows maybe I'll need you later this evening, all depending if I'll need an escort or vice versa. But until then, you can escort me to the station when I'm about to leave...Sound good?"

"Why?" Asking this made Kimblee turned to the girl with cold eyes...Or were they lust ridden, she wasn't entirely sure but it sent a chill up her spine just as he grinned, "It's not every day you get to meet a girl from the other side, another, fascinating world...Now is it? In fact, how about some lunch tomorrow before I go? I'd like to hear more about this world of yours when you have the time."

"Mm. Guess wouldn't hurt...I hope." She cringed at the thought but seeing the man's blue eyes seeming so gentle and soft, how could she say no? Not only that, who'd be able to say they literally had lunch with the Crimson Alchemist from Full Metal Alchemist? No body, at least not in her world.

As much as a part of her was saying no, a big part of her was screaming yes, and that side won her over as she gave a big sigh, "Alright. Fine. But only for an hour."

"An hour it is."

"So uh...Do I just-, go? I don't need to report to Bradley or anything?"

"No. I was given permission to release you whenever I see fit. And I have no use for you, not now any way." It was a little too calm on how he said the last part, but Janelle waved it off and shrugged before waving good bye and head for the door, "Okay...Well, so long." Her voice shuddered.

"Until tomorrow...Janelle."

After leaving the room with hesitance, Janelle didn't really know what to do with herself. She walked around the halls for a few more moments before deciding to head back to her room where she was sure to find Greed waiting for her, or at least down underground where she could at least run into him, and with a push of a button she went down the elevator, holding on for dear life until the doors opened again, leaving her legs shaking as she came into view of Father's throne, and Father himself.

At first, he didn't seem to acknowledge her, but as her foot steps began to echo more, his attention quickly shifted to the girl, "Ah, you're finally back my child, good. How did everything go with the alchemist?"

"Fine, just-, fine. He said he may need more help tomorrow, but we'll see. Right now? I'm off to my room." She was sort of in a rush, but before she could keep going-, "Wait...I have something to ask of you."

Janelle immediately stopped in her tracks, and looked to the golden haired man, "Um...Okay? What is it?" She could see that the old man was reading a very ancient book from her where she stood, and watched as he closed it to stand before her, his hands crossed under his robes, "What do you know about...banquets?"

"Uh, a few things...Important people show up, you eat, dance a little, and go home drunk. Why?"

"Wrath has informed me of this..._Banquet _approaching at the Central's HQ as an anniversary and celebration for a holiday called...Halloween. I know nothing of there common traditions, but it seems the humans like to do these little get together, and such, so I'm curious to know if you could be a...How do you say...An informant for this tradition of there's."

"Um, okay...I guess I can. You guys actually celebrate Halloween here?"

"Very well then. I will have more details tomorrow on the matter, but until then you may rest." Janelle wanted to comment on the fact he never answered her question about Halloween but not feeling to fond of pushing the subject, Janelle rolled her eyes and nodded, "Okay. Oh, Father? I also had a question of my own."

"Yes, what is it?" He asked sternly his eyes never changing, and never moving.

"Well, it's about how I got here..." The man's stern gaze turned into an intrigued one as he sat back down in his stone cold throne.

"Go on."

"Well, for starters, I know that one of the Elric brothers, Alphonse, his soul is attatched to a suit of armor. He only has such a limited time being in that armor before his soul is pulled back to the gate where his body lies..."

"What's your point?" He asked again, this time as if rushing Jan to the point. It was making her a little anxious, but none the less as she twiddled her thumbs she answered with a wavering voice, "My question is this...Does it apply to me too? Even though my body and soul are here physically, is there a chance of me being pulled back to my world since I don't belong here?" It was definitely something to continplate, and a good question to the creator of the homunculi, but as he brushed his beard of curiosity, his eyes and smile glowed with a new possibility to the idea, "It is possible, but I have yet to see anything strange happen with you girl. Keep that in mind, and if anything changes, you will let me know." May have sounded more like a demand more than a request, but none the less, Janelle nodded agreeing.

"Is that all?" He asked boredly.

"Yeah. Thanks." With that there was nothing more to say, Janelle turned her back to him and hurried back to her room, which was even darker than the hallway.

She really did hate being afraid of the dark...And for once it was a reason that caused her to nearly scream out when a shadow from inside the darkness grabbed and pulled her in aggressively wrapping himself around Janelle's stunned curves. Quickly the door slammed, and the only sound the girl could hear in the dark were her muffled yells and screams. Until she heard a familiar hushing in her ears. It was the hush itself that she familiarized with, but the sound behind it that calmed her after a bit shakened up.

"It's me." The man's voice murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 10: Predicaments<strong>_

_After a while, you think you're building a sturdy wall_

_But when that one person can make it crumble in the most loving way_

_To find that path to your heart, Love?…Love can be a scary thing._

_Terrifying. Even worse than the monster hiding under the bed. At least you can make those go away._


	10. Chapter 10 Predicaments

_**Don't Own FMA**_

_**By the way, the Booker Dewitt story, I just want to clarify has nothing to do with Elizabeth, but his wife before Lizzie was born. So if anyone was curious, yeah. Also I will start working on more stories now, thanks to someone telling me that I could write my stories still while being on my phone. And here's the best part. I have a speak icon on my phone that let's be do it by recording! Phone are awesome! Anyways, hope you enjoy like always and leave a comment if you wish :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10:Predicaments<strong>_

"It's me." The voice murmured softly.

"Ling?" Was all Janelle could muffle before gutting the bastard for scaring the living shit out of the poor girl. It was bad enough she was easily startled, but this was low for even Ling to pull, "Owe! What'd you do that for?"

"You asshole what are ya turning out the lights for and scaring me half to death! Did you think that was funny or something! I could pummeled you!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Owe, owe, owe!" Being on the verge of loosing her heart from her chest, she put Ling in a choke hold, then bent his arm behind his back, then threw him on the bed to straddle his hips so she could hold his face in her hands, and squished his cheeks together till his face was scrunched, "I will make you regret scaring me like that!"

"I said I was sowy!" He tried to say it again, and as much as Janelle wanted to be mad at him, the face he was making was...cute. And all that frustration from before diminished, as well as the narrow brow she wore. Instead, her features softened releasing his face slowly as she laid her own face into his chest, and embraced him.

She sighed long and soft, "No, I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?" Ling was excepting something different from this, but didn't question her actions as he looked down puzzled, unsure of whether to embrace back, "I don't know. I just can't be mad at you when you funny faces like that..."

"Heh, but you were the one that made me do it." There was a short silence, and as she lowered her face from his chest and down at her feet, Janelle smiled. She didn't why, but his words helped, "I guess you're right."

Ling finally felt it was alright for him to go on and hug Jan back, and when he did, he lifted the girl's face to look at him, "Now you're worrying me. One minute you're attacking me, the next like this. Your chi's telling me something's not entirely right. Am I wrong?"

_Oh yeah...I forgot he could do that... _Jan's face steadied, "Not really. Just..." Then she gave and long hard stare at the floor, "Besides the fact that you were following me all day, I kind of had a glimpse of...Something I don't want to really talk about. Not yet anyway."

"Yeah...About that. Um, the whole following you kind of did that himself."

"I don't think so, you think I believe for one minute that it would just be him in cahoots of tailing me, and then finding me, twice? Either you think I'm gullible or it was just a coincidence."

"Haha! Alright you got me." One hand was rubbing the back of his head, giving away the answer to that, before, "I kind of wanted to check up on you as well."

"That's what I thought. But what I can't get over is why?"

"Wouldn't you check up on someone you cared about if they were with a man like Kimblee?"

"I guess. Yeah, yeah I would. But you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Oh ho, miss independent." He laughed before tugging at the girl's back with his embraced arms still around her, his head tilting to the side, "And what's this other thing that's been bothering you?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm not entirely sure if it's real or my imagination. Just give me some time to think about it, okay?" Ling knew he should push the issue any further, just by her chi fluttering and wavering alone made him bring it to an end, for now, and so he ruffled the top of her head, and released his arms from her and sat down at the table where he had been previously before the girl walked in, "As you wish." He apparently had been playing solitare by himself the whole time.

Then it hit her, "You found my cards." She giggled coming to sit down on the other chair across from him, yet still close to where they could touch, "Yep. I got bored and kind of went through your things."

"You could've asked first."

"I never had time to." He retorted looking at her with the cards in his hands. The smile still planted on his face.

Janelle smiled too before looking down at the cards in her sights, "Hey, random question."

"And that would be?"

"Um, well, it's just...Ever since that incident with my arm. I've been forgetting about...Training. The boys aren't here to help with the alchemy now that they're on their way to the North by now, but is there anyway you'd still be willing to train a little more?"

"Hm? Really? I didn't even think about it either now that you've mentioned it. So much as happened." His index was to his chin when he looked up at the dark cieling fan in thought, and when he looked back at the girl he shrugged, "If you still want to."

Then another question came to Janelle, "Wait a minute, where's Greed?"

"Oh yeah, heh, well, he's...He...Well you'll just have to ask him."

"Why are you stuttering? Is there something you both aren't telling me?"

Ling rubbed the back of his head shamefully, more embarrassed to what Jan could see, and cocked up her brows leaning her elbows on the table, "Alright, spit it out. What is it?"

"Nothing, really." His waved his hands nervously at her.

"If you don't tell me what it is, I'll find ways for you to tell me."

"Uh? L-like what?"

"I have my ways." She said deviously before clearing her throat, and grabbing a card from his hand to look at it, then place it in the third row of cards to complete the set. He smirked at that, and made eye contact with the girl before placing his cards down, "Fine. I'll give. For once."

"Yeah?" Janelle was surprised, but smiled with glee as she listened in, crossing her arms over the table to watch Ling sit back in his seat more, and lean his head back and closed his eyes.

"Hmm...Well, a certain homunculus has been trying to stir up trouble between you and Greed."

"What? Who?" Ling didn't say anything, he knew she'd get it in moments, which she did when he noticed the light bulb go off in her head when she realized who it was. She didn't have to think it through either. "Envy?"

"How'd you guess?" He tittered softly.

"He would. That's how I knew. It was either him, or pride. So I picked Envy since he seems to like being an intagonist."

"Huh, I see what you mean. But don't get me wrong, I know this at first hand when Edward and I were sucked into Gluttony's belly. I'm sure that little book of yours would say such a thing like that right?"

"Yeah. It does. So what's the problem? What did he say?"

Ling smiled almost humored by what Envy had mentioned, "Stuff around the lines of your supervision under Kimblee, and other vulgar things around that nature."

"He. Said. WHAT!" Ling cringed to her outburst and hushed her quickly leaning over the table to cup her mouth, "No no, don't say anything!"

"MMPH! MM MMPH MM MMPH MMMM MM MMM!"

"Shh, look, we weren't happy about it either but if we tried to say anything about it, it may lead to our down fall, so what could I have done?" Janelle, who was once flailing her arms in the air, sighed and leaned forward into Ling, nodding her head and showing him she had calmed down. Having him release her and also sigh in relief, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't believe him did you?" Ling shook his head. But said nothing which made Janelle think otherwise, and she gave him a look that he noticed was of disbelief, "Ling!"

"I'm sorry!" She smacked him upside the head, "You big dummy! How could you think so low of me!"

"I couldn't help it I was jealous!"

"Of what!"

"Well he is a nice looking man! And you were all happy to hear about him. And the dress! It just all seemed a little odd. Am I wrong?" He asked abruptly ceasing the girl's abuse on him, and having everything come to a halt as she kept staring at him. Her face now of confusion and hurt.

While she was already standing from her seat, Janelle placed her fists to her side, and looked the young prince up and down, his eyes watching her just as closely. He was waiting for her chi to change, watching as it went from irate to calm.

Then Janelle watched over to Ling, his body tensing as she came closer, until she lifted a leg over him and straddle his legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and stared him down, before placing her head against his. Letting the boy see her eyes. Their color and all.

As they stared into each other's eyes, and Ling being completely mystified, Jan suddenly said, "Look before I met you I had a crush on both of you. I'll be honest..." The words made Ling's eyes focus in on her hard. Not in anger, but almost in fear. Or more jealousy, it was hard to tell. After all he may have not had a problem sharing Jenny considering the circumstance, but none the less, he was in deed, and understandably envious that she wasn't his completely.

Then she smiled contently, happily, something that she was doing more often then when she first arrived, although she was still a little emotional, he didn't mind it, "But I'm happy right where I am. I respect Kimblee. But I'm..." She trailed off, licked her lips, her nerves bundling up inside her, and she gave a shaky breath, "With you." Her face went completely red, hoping she didn't just make a completely fool of herself.

Yet that was all Ling wanted to hear. And even if he wouldn't admit it, Greed felt relieved about it as well. All this time it was eating them up inside, and now here they were, seeking the answer. And it was the one they wanted to hear.

Just as Janelle was about to say something more, Ling leaned up closer to Janelle, cupped her face and brought her hips into sync with his so that he could capture her lips properly. She was happy by the response, and pressed her lips and wrapped her arms around his head comfortably, one of her hands holding the back of his neck and the other on top of his head. Neither one kept a mouth closed, letting each other hace a taste, and pulling back with a smack of their lips. His lips were warm and his tongue hot and eager just as Janelle's.

When they pulled away, they stared not too far from the others face, Janelle placing her head against Ling's as the two sat their in silence for a moment.

Then Janelle closed her eyes letting her lips spread into a wide smile, "So..."

"So..." He repeated back to make them both laugh softly.

"Are we cool?" Her eyes searching answers in the princes until he grinned brightly at her.

"Yeah. We're cool."

"Good."

"Oh! By the way, I have something of yours."

"Yeah? What is it?" Without saying more Ling rummaged through his pocket and revealed the girl's mp3 player within his hand.

Janelle gasped happily and took it back with a squee, causing Ling to make a muffled sound when she rammed him with a bear hug, "Thank you thank you thank you! I thought I had lost it forever! I've been going nutt bunnies without music! Oo Imma grab my good speakers!" Like lightening she was on her bag, leaving the prince dumbfounded when he was left still in the position of 'once' holding his...girlfriend.

Resting his hands on his arms, he laughed softly at her sudden hyperness, and watched the girl contently as she fumbled around, quietly saying nope to everything until, "Ah ha! I found them! Yay me for keeping them in my nap sack!" She cheered herself and leaped onto her bed landing on her back.

She plugged up the speakers; Ling watched closely and raised his brows when he heard music coming from the round shaped electronics, "Those are some knifty speakers you got."

"Thanks." She giggled looking back with the biggest smile he had ever seen. She wasn't kidding when she said she was happy. And...He was happy too. Happy to have her back as corny as that sounded. As the music played, Ling listen in on it, and watched as Janelle waved her hips and twirled around the room dancing gracefully to the prince's surprise.

He didn't even she could dance. _Guess I should learn about Jan, huh?_

_**You think? You guys are**__**…together**__** aren't you? **_Greed pressed laughing in the red abyss to catch Ling's attention.

"You sure do love music."

"I love all kinds." She giggled, "I don't have a particular favorite, every song I listen to is

special in its own way."

"I understand. I feel the same way." Before the prince said more he paused staring the girl down before he asked with glee, "Can I hear you sing?"

"Wh-What? I! um-, I guess...I don't think I'm all that great though."

"You don't have to be great, but I notice you like to sing a lot when we weren't being chased by homunculi..." He could tell Janelle wasn't entirely into this, but with a tilt of his head and an open of his puppy dog eyes and pouting lip, Janelle looked back only feeling even more timid, "Pleeeeeease?" He whimpered like a pup at her, a smile gracing her face now, as she slowly gave in, "Fine. But don't laugh if I screw up!" She snapped.

Ling smiled brightly sitting up with his legs crossed, "I won't I promise."

Janelle tried to think of a song that she could some what stay in tune with and stood in front of Ling with a large shaky sigh.

"There are loved ones, in the glory.

Whose dear forms you often miss.

When you close your earthly story will join them in their bliss?

Will the circle be unbroken by and by, by and by

Is a better home awaiting in the sky, in the sky

In the joyous days of childhood off they told of wonderous love

Pointed to the dying savior now they dwell with him...above

Will the circle be unbroken by and by, by and by

Is a better home awaiting in the sky, in the sky."

When she was finished, she opened her eyes, to which she hadnt realized closing them in the first place, and noticed an odd look on Ling's face as his lips that once waited in anticipation was now frowning.

"Ling? You okay?" When she too began to stare back in curiosity, Ling asked, "Why'd you pick that song?"

"Was I that bad?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, no, nothing like that, that was incredible, but...The song was so sad."

"A sad song can be happy in its own way. Besides...It reminds me of my father for some reason."

"Oh? I know you don't remember much of your family, but do you mind if I ask?"

"Ask away."

"Are you close with your father?"

"From what I've remembered...Yes. But..." She trailed off thinking of earlier when she had a small flashback back above ground, "Ling? There's some things about him that I don't remember still."

Ling seemed confused, but he continued to listen, "What do you mean?"

"Remember back above ground and you found me in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"I had a flashback of my father, but it wasn't a happy one. I standing at his bed side..." She stopped gulping back to make sure she would cry. She wouldn't. Not in front of him like that again, not like before, "Ling?" Her voice quivered, getting the prince to worry at the look in her eyes.

Fear.

It was utter fear, "I think he may have died."

He's shock to hear it, and places his hands on the girls shoulder, "You don't know that Janelle."

"But I do! I feel it. I felt it and knew it the moment it happened. When I had that dream about truth, and me seeing you, the gate was shown to me, again, which clearly means that a part of me is still in the gate. My memories. My memories are pushing their way pass the gate after Truth gave me a bit of the memories I had when I was younger."

"Yeah, but how would you tell the difference between reality and dreaming now?"

"I just can. I feel awake, I'm not drowsy, and if I kissed you again you wouldn't disappear."

"Ha ha, yeah I guess you're right...Would you like to test that theory?" He purred in her ear, getting Jan to scoff and giggled as she pushed away looking towards the bed in front of her, listening in on the song that was playing now. Then she stood up straight smiling at Ling who was sitting on the bed, "Come on dance with me!"

"Really? You sure?"

"Come on, don't keep me waiting. I know with that prince stuff you probably have to learn some kind of dance right?" She laughed and intertwined her hands with his and pulled him close enough to her that she could dance with him.

At first he didn't seem to into it, but the more he watched Janelle giggle and twirl around, singing and swaying with the music as she lip synced it. Her hair bouncing to her swift movements. He had to admit she was a good dancer, and after a minute he sat back watching her, admiring her.

Enjoying her.

Another thing he had to admit; he was still frustrated from earlier, only to get a taste of this girl unknowingly seducing him to seriously want to ravage her. Ling usually didn't have much of a desire to 'ravage' anybody; he was even beginning to believe that Greed was rubbing off on him since they were one person, but after the homunculus decided to have her twice without his permission really, he felt it was only right to have Janelle all the same. He wanted to feel her body, arms, legs, stomach, breast, lips, he wanted all over it like before.

If anything, he just wanted to be near her. To embrace her, and feel the warmth of her body. Of her lips... He missed her regardless how long she had been gone. For him it felt like a long time. A burning rattling the pit of his stomach. A flame of need, and want, of Janelle.

With a small smile, Ling leaped behind Janelle and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks. Janelle gasps barely above a whisper, but she giggled it off and turned herself to look at the handsome boy close to her.

At first she thought he was just trying to join in on the fun, but when she saw the look in his eyes, they both gave a small laugh almost of hesitation before Ling slowly moved in, stopping just in front of her lips, "May I…" Janelle nodded feeling a small blush take her cheeks as she smiled, feeling her lips being taken with eagerness, his breath shaky as he pressed his tongue gently inside.

His touches were much different from Greed's, it was like Ling was more tender with his feather touches, yet none the less every sensation coursing through her veins made her hot and weak almost in an instant. Ling couldn't stop roaming her mouth either, even when the girl thought it was time to pull away, the prince merely held on to her waist, and dug his nails into her dress, then cradled the back her cranium with a shaky hold.

The kiss slowly softened then hardened again, each time Ling's tongue becoming more excited and explorative, he almost felt as if his needs would sky rocket, that he would go wild. When he finally couldn't take just kissing her, he used his arms and wrapped it around her legs to hear Janelle yelp softly in the kiss, and then moan weakly at the boy's actions, "Shower…" Was all she could muster to get Ling to smile in their lip lock, "As you wish." He walked with Janelle in her arms, never once leaving her lips until they reached the sink. But he only did it to relieve Jen of her dress.

Said could be same for Ling of his coat and shirt.

He didn't even bother to take them off one by one, instead he unbutton his shirt, and removed it all to make sure he wouldn't miss another second to touch her, to suck her tongue into his mouth unsuspectingly and release another sweet sound from her throat.

She was enjoying it too. It had been so long since she had human contact like this, and not in a million years did she think she would be in the arms of someone like Ling Yao. She would never admit that to him, but she couldn't help the thought of it.

The way his lips meshed with hers, the taste of his tongue and the sound of his heavy breathing. His body and how it laid against hers. Every muscle flinched and moved to her hands when she caressed him, and how he responded with a tug of his embrace and a sound of a gasp or groan, especially when she softly ran her nails down his chest to his waist, grasping his side to pull him closer, making the kiss even deeper. How could she not want to just lose herself in him?

The two weren't sure how much more they could keep this up, and just as Janelle brushed a hand up and down his shaft Ling nearly lost his legging, feeling his body shake and tense as he growled behind his teeth. His eyes opened and sharpened at the girl, the color still clearly violet showing the homunculus side of him. Like the tattoo wasn't enough.

Again the prince couldn't take the brunette's touch, and his brows knitted as he dove into the girl's neck, licking her skin to make her gasp back into his ear.

He sucked on it then to make her whimper, and finally biting down to make her moan, her body shuttering and burning around him. But if she wasn't about to burst in flames then he surely would, "You're making it difficult to contain myself…"

"Says you. What about me, huh? I'm hurting." Hearing her lust dripping almost painful to hear words nearly made him loose it then, especially when he slammed her hips to his and grinded on her, hard enough to send her head flying back breathless, "Then let me ease your suffering…"

His eyes fell from her erotic face to her bra, and without a second thought removed the restraint with just a flick of his fingers. Now all that was left were her breast which he took in for a moment before moving his head down, taking the left one in his mouth to fill if not just a little of his craving, swirling the tip of his tongue around the bud to hear another blissful whimper leave the girl before sucking the nipple all the way into his mouth.

Janelle moaned again, even louder than before and arched her back to press him even further into her bosom, both of them nearly rubbing the other raw, getting Ling to finally undo his belt, which in return Janelle helped in removing, along with his boxers.

Janelle could barely stand being in her underwear then, and as if reading her mind, Ling swiftly removed the last piece of wear, and picked up Janelle one more time to bring her towards the shower. He was still gnawing at the crook of her neck when he reached for the shower door, and even still when he turned on the water.

Then he entered the shower, water warmed and washing away their mishaps previously in the HQ bathrooms.

The water was definitely doing it's job, rinsing down the two when he Ling put Janelle down on her feet, her legs wobbling, making the prince hold onto her more until she could stand on her own and he could grab the bar of soap sitting in its little holder. Then he lathered it against Janelle.

She didn't mind it, in fact she gave in to his hands grasps, and smile in content when he began to rub her shoulders and neck. It felt so good, her body even shuddered when he ran his thumbs over the places that seemed to be sore than most.

Ling worked his way down, watching every reaction in the girl's face as he continued down her collar bone and breast. He lathered them just as gently as the others, but gave in more force to manage the two mounds. They were soft in his hands, and the way they moved to his rough round motions, his kneading causing Janelle to whimper to her own frustrations was driving him mad.

And as much as Jenny loved it slow, her heart felt like it would burst if she didn't release soon. She even tried to hint at Ling when she wrapped her hands around his wrists and pushed her hands into her more, forcing him to grab her bosom even harder to make her moan out at him, face fully flushing from the actions, "Mm, I better clean you quick. Other wise we're both going to regret something." Ling warned his voice full of lust and husk, his mouth pressing against hers as he washed her lower abdomen now.

"I don't know, I might enjoy your insanity, Ah!" Surprising her with a finger, he happily cleaned her walls, softly pressing in and slowly pulling back out to hear her gasp and moan with a wither, her body urging him to do more as she held onto his shoulders, "I don't think you want me to loose control…" He murmured back with his eyes fixated on her.

"Why not…" She breathed moaning against as he thrust inside her at a quicker pace.

"Because I've never felt this lost…This mixed up inside. I'm afraid of what I'll do if I don't have you soon…"

"Heh, you sound as bad as Greed." Her jester made Ling chuckle back as he turned her around, "Yeah…But I'll make sure to leave you satisfied. I promise. I want nothing more than to take my time."

_**Hey ass we were in a public bathroom don't forget that!**_ Greed may have spoke but Ling ignored it, only smirking as he went back to distracting himself.

At first, Janelle didn't know what to say to that, usually guys just got right to the point about everything, but Ling…Taking his time?

Who was this man? Before she could ask him though, Ling removed his fingers from her, seeing all the stringy essence of her juices coating his fingers. He couldn't help but feel the need to lick his lips. And just as Janelle turned around he sucked his fingers cleaned, and between them as well and then licked his lips, his eyes glossed over as he stared the girl down. He watched her gulp back still out of breath, intimidated by his stare and what it meant for her in the near future.

But it was definitely clear. He wanted her now more than ever.

And her wet soaking bubbling form wasn't helping his urges. He needed her now. He stepped up behind Janelle, pulled her hair to the side, and quickly sucked on her neck to taste her newly cleaned skin, latching his mouth to the spot Greed had left before, causing Jenny to whimper louder and louder, until finally she yelped out when he slid himself inside, "Oh Ling..!"

"My apologies…I couldn't wait any longer. Please forgive me…" His words may have been breathed into her skin, but the feel of his lips vibrating off her body only made the fixation even more potent, how much she wanted him to enter her again.

"Again…" She breathed catching him off guard as he looked up her back from licking at her skin, "Please…" She began to move her hips to make his cock harder, as she wrapped his arms around neck to make him groan and gave her body a tight embrace. That was all he needed was her permission to go as hard as he wished, and with a short breath, Ling threw his hips forward with a bit of force into the girl one bit at a time to keep her panting and mouth agape just before she closed it again to hold back a moan.

He pulled all the way out again and moaned with Jan this time, tightening his grip on her until he could set a nice hard pace. It wasn't rough, it was more forceful than anything, but there was so much passion behind his movements and Janelle loved it. The feel of his body slapping against hers in the water, the sound of his own pleasure making her body nearly spasm.

Ling at this point felt he couldn't get deep enough, knowing he could be at the center of her if he tried harder. And so he did by placing the girl's legs over his shoulders, finding the deepness and euphoria he craved. It was even hotter, or so it felt to him as he grind his pelvis into hers like before, making Janelle moan out in what sounded like pleasure and pain, "Ling!" Her breath taken again by his swift surprises Janelle called out to him with strain in her voice, which Ling responded by kissing her lips, and quickly began to soothe her cries with the foreplay of soft tongue rubbing against hers.

He made her pleasure even worse by caressing her breast and pinching her nipples while his arms still seemed to hold her up against the wall. Her muffled screams and pleading cries to finally cum came to her fulfillment when Ling finally began to come to his own as well. His cock throbbing uncontrollably and twitching between Janelle's spasms. It felt too amazing to not want to release. At least this once.

He was still far from finished, but he needed to fill. Just this once. And so with a few more demanding and alert thrusts, the prince brought Janelle's torture over quickly, listening to her whimper over and over again, her lower body pulsing around him as she came. He could feel all of it, it was too much for him, his tip so sensitive at the center of her core all he could do was pull back from her lips with a strenuous groan before biting down on the girl's shoulder. A shoulder that hadn't been marked yet, until now, "Ugh!"

He responded back with even more husk filled words, but unfortunately Janelle couldn't understand what he was said, for the language he spoke wasn't English, but what sounded like Chinese. Sort of. She was sure it was Xingese he was speaking. She couldn't describe it, it wasn't Chinese, but it was almost a mix of that known language to her, and French; yet as they spilled from his lips a chill ran through her spine, her heart thud against her chest as if it stopped, and some how she came even harder accidentally letting some of her cry slip out from her lips causing Ling to follow suit as he groaned and spewed his remains within his lover.

Janelle could feel his seeds filling her insides, his cock almost feel as if it had grown in size when he climax, but in all the truth, Ling thought the opposite. He thought it had to have been her, her tightness was merciless to him, yet no one praised the other in such a way. They were both too breathless to speak, Janelle speechless mostly as she laid her head against Lings, stroking his back his her fingertips to make his skin crawl. In a good way of course. He even smiled wider, and removed his band from his hair to let it fall.

It was a little hazy for Janelle to see clearly, but as she noticed this she pulled her head away from his to see what he had done, and smiled softly, tiredly, then admire his long black strands, putting a few behind his round ears. She couldn't help but think he looked so sexy with it down, and before long she complimented him with a tender kiss, which he happily returned fully, "You were speaking Xingese just now?"

"Heh, why would you say that?" He asked with heavy eyes, his breath passing her lips before he pecked them, "Just a hunch...It's sexy."

Again he laughed and kissed her lips multiple times. His hands pet her head, and brushed his palms against her shoulders and out of no where pulled Janelle by her hips getting the girl to give a slight squeak and a sigh.

They kissed for awhile, memorizing the others mouth to make sure the moment would last and be imprinted into their minds for a long time, but soon pulled away to begin showering. Ling put Janelle down on her feet so they could properly wash each other, but before the prince could get the soap within his grasp, Janelle quickly snatched it away, giggling with a finger wagging in his direction, "Ah, ah, my turn."

"You wish to spoil me?"

"If you don't mind." She asked with pleading eyes, holding the soap between both her palms as she let it slide back and forth.

Ling didn't know if it was just the steam now, but without a reply, the prince merely stood by and watched as Jan began to slowly clean him. She started with his chest, using the soap in one hand and used her free hand to lather the spots, then spread out to his shoulders and back, rubbing out the muscle to make him melt like puddy in the palm of her hands.

"Mm…Feels good…" Janelle giggled and wrapped her arms around his broad cage, reaching around to his neck to rub the stress away from there and down the spine. Each finger having their own magic touch to make the man moan in bliss, and flinched when one of her hands went down and reached around to grab her prize. The moment her hand touched it she smiled and gently began to wash him there as well.

That's when Ling took the soap back with a heavy breath, and began to soap down Janelle this time, his hands starting at her chest like she had done to him, and mimicked the motions from her chest, to her stomach, to her waist, and back. When Ling came back around he was already panting heavier from her _cleansing _him, she was even using tongue to lick his neck, kissing every bit of skin she could find with her mouth until she felt him gulp back a moan, and shudder hard when she squeezed him around the base, "How do my hands feel now?" She cooed next to his ear to hear a small growl rumble from the bottom of his throat, "Unbearable."

She giggled at his reaction, but only jumped up and gasp when she felt his hands reach her womanhood, his fingers sliding against her slit, and in between her thighs to keep her squirming in his arms. She tilted her head to the left, and right, the strands of her hair sticking to her body as Ling's stroked her, both of them bucking their hips and enjoying the other.

"Yet, the more I touch you the more I can't get enough. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Sex is a hell of a thing." A little dazed from his teasing, Janelle must've not seen the mischievous little grin the prince had on his face when she said that.

Suddenly, all the girl could feel was a finger or two entering her shaking body to make her nearly yell out into his mouth. When he slid inside he went in with ease, and then thrust them once to make her gasp. Then whimpered when he twirled them, and she pulled away from his lips to moan when he went in even deeper, her eyes burning into his as he gave a taunting lick at her bottom lip, "I love hearing your noises." Was all he said before biting her softly, pumping his digits at a normal pace to hear the sweet noises she made rasp and wither. He was beginning to think Greed was slightly taking over, but in all reality, Ling's body craved Janelle more than anything right now. Maybe it was from the few short times he had gotten to really know her, outside and in. He needed to know more, to know anything about this woman he laid with, about this mysterious girl who he met not too long ago.

Before long the two rinsed away the soap in the midst of their foreplay, and when Ling felt that they washed themselves long enough, Ling pulled his fingers out, hearing a disappointed sound leave the brunette before she felt her arms being wrapped around the boy's neck, and her legs being lifted from the ground, "Ling?" He then turned off the water, kissing little of her collarbone as he wrapped an enormously huge towel around the both of them, and walked out of the shower.

Janelle could see he was taking her to the bed in the other room, and once he was near it he put Janelle down ever so gently on the mattress, hovering over her. She didn't move, nor remove the smile that took her face as she studied his lustful gaze, in return Ling did the same, unable to wipe away a gaze of his own before kissing Janelle's lips ever so softly and then her cheek. Then her jaw, and neck, giving a forceful lick against the mark he had left prior to make the girl sigh shakily as he continued to venture down her body.

He may have stay at her neck for a moment or two, but once he was done there he continued to trail his kisses and suckles down her collarbone until he reached her breast, admiring their shape, and color, how red they were from the last tease. But to him they could be redder. So he placed a bud in his mouth and sucked as he wrapped and warped his tongue around the sensitive bud.

She tried so hard to stay quiet, so hard to keep her noises to a bare minimum, but with his tongue at work like that how could she not want to release a moan or two with her chest rise to his malevolent teasing. All she could think was he was too good at this, and in some way she wanted to reject him. Want to reject the feeling of Ling making her feel the way she did, the way the knot in her stomach tightened when he looked at her, when he smiled, and kissed her with his soft warm lips. How lucky she felt. How was she to know she would end up like this? It couldn't have been a bad thing, right?

_But what about when it's all over? When I leave, will this all even matter? I feel like I'm leading him on. To disappointment…I don't want that._

Suddenly being interrupted by a feeling of Ling's head already down between her legs, and his tongue eagerly to taste her, making her nearly moan out and gasp to the feel of his mouth at work, and her body convulsing to it.

Ling had to it admit, Janelle was a sexy woman in bed. Her face's distortion was mystifying. Even more so when she bucked her hips at him, wanting more, "More…Please Ling, I need more…" Then he quickly stopped and moved upward, his hips lining with her, until he pressed inside, and wrapped his arms around Janelle's legs, bringing her closer to the edge so he could get a good hold on her.

When he was ready, he pressed on, and thrust into the girl, making a small moan release from her, then another when he thrust again, this time harder, "Ling! Oh Ling, ah!" Once the prince had found a good pace, he brought Janelle's legs over his shoulders hunching so he could catch her lips as he thrust deeper into her womb.

She couldn't help it, she gasped, and whimpered when he went faster, huffing and hiss when it got too much. when her walls snuggled around him, Ling could only silence himself further before sighing at the tingle feeling filling his body. It was like every molecule in his body was heating up. The friction making Jenny's core hotter and wetter as she whimpered again when he found a bundle of nerves, "ah, ah, there, hit it there…!" Ling drilled faster, moaning this time trying to restrain the sound as he complied to his lover.

"You're so tight Jenny, every movement I do makes you squeeze around me more. It's-," He stopped as he began to rub her clit, her body shaking and tensing as he kissed her, "I don't even know a word for it."

"Then don't think, just take me…Please…I need it Ling…" She really meant that. The need was so great, that her true feelings began to surface, " And I need you…"

"I know…" He could feel it, and began to slam into the small girl one plunge at a time, "I need you too" With a great deep kiss, Ling rammed his hips harder against Janelle muffling her cries of pleasure as he reached for her special spot, hitting the one bundle of nerves that made her pull away for air, panting and whimper as she finally bit her lip, and shivered with a deep muffled sound. Her back arched and before Ling knew it Jenny had climaxed and close behind was Ling as he cupped the side of her face, and groaned, panting into the side of her neck as he released into the girl, "J…Janelle…" She could feel it too, the way his cock twitched and his muscles tensed against Janelle's body. When he stopped, Ling laid to the side completely spent, but not enough not to wrap his arms around Jan's neck, and bring his body and head to her own. Both forehead met forehead, and the warmth of their body's were the only thing to keep them warm from the cold draft getting in.

At first Janelle could barely speak, tired from all of today's events and then this, her body slowly was falling into a deep sleep, before suddenly she felt Ling kiss her, and smile with a chuckle, getting them in a more comfortable position by cuddling an arm under Janelle, and surrounding them in sheets, both of them talking more about themselves.

Whatever Janelle could remember she spoke, most of it good things, and some bad. But it could be said about Ling. He hadn't said anything until now, but apparently his mother had died of a terrible illness when he hit 12. It was a hard hit for the family, but after a couple of years of mending, the family became strong again, and his father remarried.

Janelle knew that she couldn't have foresee this, hearing his child hood made her feel…Well, she wasn't sure what, all she could do was listen to his story as she laid in his arms, "After that…Well, then this happened…And then I met you." Janelle smiled at the last part, feeling him kiss her head as they laid in each others arms, Jan's ear right over the prince's heart beat as it slightly sped up, "I never thought you've gone through so much. I mean, in my world they don't say much of your background. Just that you're from Xing, that philoshper stone was the only way to help your people, but your father's sick. Do you…Have a good relationship with your father?"

"For the most part…We talk from time to time considering how many brothers and sisters I have." He laughed a little.

"I can only imagine." She thought of the 24 kids and then some. How could anyone have that many. And as much as Janelle liked kids, 24 or more would've made her go insane. She had to give some credit to his father though. He either was a very active man, or a very persistent one for an heir.

Not realizing her silence had last a moment, Ling looked down at the girl seeing her dazed look, and then sat up a little more to make himself more comfortable, and then he asked, "What about you? I'm assuming those two boys on your folder from when we first met were your brothers."

"Me too. I'm starting to remember a little bit."

"Really? How much?"

"Only a little. After that incident with Truth, I have a feeling he purposely let my mind leak memories."

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's the weird part." He could tell it was bothering her, so Ling changed the subject quickly, "What about your mother? Is she…"

"She's still alive. Actually, I remember only a few things of her. Some of it from when she married that one bastard…But I remember some from when I was little, and then there's…" She trailed off.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not that. It's…It's stupid."

"I won't judge you." Janelle didn't want to, but she did. She believed him. Even when she looked up at him to see that his eyes were sincere, making Janelle smile happily before she laid her head against his chest, "We had a fight…Before she left for this place in Modesto. It's only a few hours away from home. And since I wanted to stay behind she asked me about Chase…"

"Chase?"

"My Ex." She corrected, feeling the grip on her arm tighten. Not too much, just enough for Ling to hold her close, "Any ways, since we were still seeing each other, she asked me if I was going to let him stay over again. Mind you I'd broken up a while back, about a year, but she didn't believe it."

"Why?"

"Because we were still fooling around." He stayed silent.

"This man Chase…He ever hurt you?"

"Physically? No, I would never let him lay a finger on me. If that were to happen, he knows what would happen."

"I mean in any way Janelle. Emotionally, physically, mentally." Janelle smiled and sat up from his arms.

Sitting up to hold her legs, thinking of the things she could remember about him. And the more she thought about the more she held herself, suddenly feeling Ling come up from behind her, and embrace her shoulders leaning his head against hers to give her strength.

And it worked. She began to speak again, "What can I say. I've been in some rough relationships…Getting into drugs, hanging out with tweakers, and sneaking out at night. I was a regular rebel…But when I met Chase….I felt my life wasn't my own. No longer were the decisions I made for myself but for what he called, 'us'. The man was a ravage egotistical womanizing ass."

"Okay Janelle I've heard enough. You don't have to tell me anymore…" He could tell it was upsetting her. More than she cared to lead on/

But she insisted, "Are you sure? I can tell you a lot of things he did…What he made me-,"

"You're digging your nails into your skin stop it." His voice quivered when he pulled her arms around away from her legs. She must've not seemed to notice it, but when he made a note of it, Janelle began to feel the sting of her own made flesh wounds, and Ling could only hold her hands in his, tight and secure to keep her from hurting herself.

Then he kissed them tenderly, over and over again as if to make her pain stop. And Janelle was so awed by his reaction that she set her head against his, letting him continue to kiss her pain away, "God, how can you be so understanding…So loving…I don't know anyone in my world like you."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right guy, that's all. You said it yourself, the wrong crowd and everything…But here? Sure it isn't perfect, but I guess it only took you until coming here to find me." She couldn't help the smile on her face, the giddy sensation that caused the butterflies to run through her veins.

"Don't say that." But she couldn't believe it, not now, not yet. He couldn't be…that.

"But it's true. You're the one that dropped in on us remember? So, technically, you found me." Jenny laughed at that, knowing he had a point, and in return all she could do was run a finger through his hair, and kiss his nose as he looked to her, smiling, "That's is true."

"It is." He confirmed before pulling the girl down to the bed again, kissing her softly as he laid her on top of him, her head again resting against the crook of his neck, "Let's just relax okay? I know it's been a long day, and from what Greed tells me this Father guy has something planned for tomorrow."

"Yeah, well not exactly tomorrow, but he said he wanted me to help out with a festivity that Central has."

"What's the occasion?"

"A banquet. I'm assuming for the friends and families of the Military soldiers."

"You think so?"

"Make sense. Unless this was made up to be some diversion for something I don't see why they would have a 'banquet' in the Military. Maybe it could be a promotion of some sort."

"Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah." Just then, Janelle gave along tiny yawn that make the prince smile to himself, "Tired?"

"More than usual." He nuzzled her nose and laughed again, lightly this time, "I could think of a few reasons why."

"I bet you could…" She drifting off a bit.

Ling continued to asked random question as she slowly fell asleep, hoping it would help, and oddly, it did, "Is there anything else I should know about you?" He asked.

"I'm a senior in high school."

"High school…You mean a public school?"

"Mm-hmm. Graduation suppose to be in June, but we'll see if I even make it back in time for that."

"Mm. You're still thinking about going back?"

"It's my home. I have nowhere to go in this world…I'm alone." Ling looked at her again.

"Not alone."

"I know, that wasn't really what I meant, but thank you Ling…" There were a few minutes of silence, before something caught Ling's attention, and again questions bubbled to the top of his mind.

Yet before he could ask, he heard and felt Janelle's gentle breath as she fell into that deep slumber, unable to return for at least a couple of hours.

Unfortunately, it might only be a few hours for them to be like this, knowing that Greed would have to do his regular duties. He'd hate to leave Jenny alone, but if meant being able to see her again, and again, the time away was worth it. Ling pulled his long hair away from his face, and snuggled himself close to Janelle as he slowly laid her to the mattress, still holding her close as she slept soundly, "I guess I'll just have to ask later…"

He then looked up at the ceiling, listening to the girl sleep as he began to drift off himself, slightly disturbed by the question he wanted to ask Jan, "As much as I am completely in the moment…I'm quite curious to what we'll do when the time comes…When you…" He stopped in mid-sentence, and sighed shaking his head.

He shouldn't be thinking like that. Not now anyway. Janelle was here and that's all that should've matter. But the thought still ate away at him, not too much. But enough that once the girl was awake, he had to ask…

Was this any of this real? Was she in love with like he was with her?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 11: Finding Rapture<strong>_

_Morning events seem to get a little heated between Ling and Janelle when he asks about staying, and when she can't fully answer him, the frightened girl runs off only to have the humanoid homunculus save the damsel, yet again in another hairy situation._


	11. Chapter 11 One Blow After Another

_**Warning: This Chapter contains contents that may be disturbing and disagreeable to some. I'd say viewer discretion advised, but poof. No rape, I don't do that. But it is about Janelle's tummy scars. If anyone finds this chapter to be distasteful I apologize in advance. Please forgive me for anything that may offend you, I did not intend to do so.**_

_**I don't own FMA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: One Blow After Another<strong>_

* * *

><p>The dream was damn near real to Janelle, yet the vision was so blurry it was hard for the girl to focus on what was happening. All she could see, was her mother standing over her, Janelle's hands over her stomach as she stared at the floor, frightened, worried, scared. She was shaking her head slowly, in denial, but in complete disbelief from what her mother was telling her. From where the real Janelle was standing, the words seemed mute, but as she stepped forward to hear the conversation, she began to regret the dream she was having. Considering she had a gut feeling this was a memory more than a nightmare, "You need to get rid of that thing! I'm not old enough to become a grandmother and you're too young to be a mother!"<p>

"But…" The ghost of her former self began, her words quivering, and her body trembling as she began to cry, "I don't want to give up! I want my baby! I want my baby!"

"You have no choice Jenny, either get the abortion or I will throw you out on the street! How will you take care of a newborn being homeless." The real Janelle. Her eyes shot open, her eyes tearing as she felt her body fall numb and heavy _No. No, no, no, no, no, no no; it's not true. The scars were... I…I…didn't. This is just a dream. This isn't real! This isn't real! _Before her nightmare could fall even deeper into madness, Janelle had awaken from the shock, sitting up in the middle of the bed in complete silence. She thought she was alone, frantically looking around before she set her eyes on Ling softly sleeping next to her, both of them still covered in a sheet from last nights events.

She was in relief at first, she thought it was all just a dream at first, but as she pondered on what she saw, began to think it was real. She even lifted up the sheet to make sure the scars were there. She wanted to believe they were from something else, something that wasn't that traumatic, but apparently, her denial was fading as she cuddled up to the sleep prince. He barely made a peep, only swallowing back as he nuzzled into Janelle comforting embrace. Now, she was comforted by a pillow, and the small feel of Ling's breath brushing against her bare back. It was nice. She hadn't laid like this with anyone in forever. Content, and whole. But for how long?

After many events, it felt like all her memories would take a toll on her life, but after Ling's encouraging words, and welcoming embrace, she felt put together again, like Humpty Dumpty after he was being put together again. Like a broken toy fixed, and energized with a spring in her step.

All that was all thanks to Ling. Greed did help in his own way too, she knew that. They both had laid a big impact in her life, she wish it wasn't true, but it was, she could tell by the way he held her, the way he kissed her. This wasn't just sex. It was more. A thought that was quite scary for the alien girl.

Maybe he was just was really talented, but she knew that wasn't true. A part of her knew it was genuine. He wasn't like…Others.

The worse part about this, was that she couldn't stay.

Could she? She kind of did, but how would her family feel? Sure they weren't perfect but who was? Then again, she had already been gone long enough to be considered a cold case. She could only imagine how that effected her mother, and brothers. If she was lucky enough the whole family from both sides would've come together to do a wide search for her. In fact, she could see that happening, but still, could she go back to that life?

She was stuck in Amestris, where her life was drastically changing. At some point, maybe she assumed she wouldn't be able to go back, and if she couldn't, well…She didn't seem to mind it, or see the harm in it, in a way she remembered never really considering her household a home. She was always so disconnected, especially after her father died, and she came to terms with that when the memory arose. Yet, she still had the flame to try.

Suddenly, she turned her eyes to the back of her, seeing Ling was still in a deep sleep, and then she turned back over, even more confused than she was before. Looking at him didn't help. In fact, it made her want to stay even more.

Her heart fluttering with unusual sensation. One that made her hold her chest with fear, _Ling…I know this is all changing so fast. For me, I thought I was just going crazy. But I… I care about you deeply. And I'm afraid of that. What will I do? How will I choose something like this? Was this all for nothing? Was I…Were we fooling ourselves to think this would last? _Her heart was thumping fast, sure that eventually he would ask, and Janelle wasn't sure she'd be ready to have the answer when the time came. It made her choke on the decision.

"You know if you keep squeezing my hand that hard you'll eventually hurt Ling. Maybe." Startled from her thoughts, Janelle quickly released the tight grip she had on the boy's hand, and laughed softly when she heard who it was, "Good morning Greed."

"Mornin'. Troubled again I see? When am I _not _going to find you worrying about something? It's such a mood killer." His voice was enticing, even more so when he pulled her naked body close to his, feeling his morning partner just as alert, "Well unlike you, you're not outside your home world. I feel like an alien."

"Technically you are. But it makes you just as sexy." His hands were groping anything it could find, he wanted something to distract her away from whatever she was thinking. He did want to know what it was, yet this conscience felt she should let her tell him if she wants instead of prying it.

And before long, he could feel her sliding into him, embracing him as he snuggled into the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking the already damaged and sensitive skin to hear the young girl whither, "As much as I would like a distraction Greed, I'm not really in the mood."

"Really?" He gave a pouted lip, hoping that his puppy dog eyes would suffice, but even though Jenny giggled, she kissed him and shook her head, "It's not you, okay? I just have a lot on my mind. I know I shouldn't especially after last night, and I would like nothing more than to stop worrying about everything every now and again, but…God where do I start?" She looked up at the ceiling, already turned towards him, and filled with remorse, but Greed didn't seem to mind and shrugged at her as he propped his head on an elbow, "How about with what's been bugging you the most?" Janelle nodded, smiling softly as she thanked him for his understanding, and laid on her back with the sheets still covering everything from the chest down.

She laced her fingers over her stomach, and looked back and forth between the shapes on the ceiling. Most of them all metal squares, "What's bugging me the most? I don't know…My situation? Where I am? Who I knew, and how I feel about them. Everyone I knew is a stranger to me, with only bits of memory strains to keep me connected to them. I know I left on bad terms, but isn't there a way I could change all that? And as much as I _love_ being here, I've now put myself in a predicament that leaves me with one huge number one question." Her voice was wavering a bit, but she held steady, even when she looked into Greed's vibrant colored eyes with her pleading ones, giving a soft sigh through her nose.

"And that would be?" He was looking down between her and him decisively when he asked, but looked back at the girl as she answered sadly, "Whether to stay here…Or go…" It was almost impossible to say the last part, but after saying it, she looked away to the other wall beside her, ignoring the fact that the bed began to shift.

Greed was quiet with a very fearful stare, "You mean back home?"

"This isn't my world Greed, and I've made an impact on it, whether I like it or not. But I don't want to go. A part of me wants to stay."

"Okay…So where does the bad news come in?" Janelle hesitated but licked her lips to speak again, "When I first arrived, all I knew was I should really find my way home. I didn't want to cause too much of a disturbance since I wasn't sure how that would affect this world. Luckily, nothing major's changed so I know that as long as I don't get anyone killed I should be fine."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's it! I should've just been on my mission home, instead…I think I've may have complicated that for myself. Because of me and Ling." This only left a stinging ping in the center of his chest. He didn't want to seem upset by her wanting to leave, hell he barely knew the girl himself, and hey, who was he to stop her.

Of course, Janelle stopped and sat up when she saw his eyes move away from hers. And she could see that he was indeed upset by that. Very upset, "I don't want to do anything yet! I'm just torn. I'm torn between the life I knew and this one. Everyone I know is either out there looking for me, or forgot about me. And if that's so fine, but don't you think I should at least try? I can't just abandon them like that. I…I-," He didn't say anything, instead his gaze became even harder before he closed his eyes and sat up, bringing Janelle into his lap, and placed his chin on one of her shoulders, then he turned his cheek to meet hers. The silence was short but contenting, almost as if he was just taking his moment of peace with her, before he opened his eyes to her, "You do what you want…But just know that Ling…Was kind of expecting a different answer." Janelle nodded, but frowned and leaned her head into him, "I know. But I still don't know what to do. I really like him. I know that my world doesn't have all bad people, but I…"

He waited for her to answer, frowning as his eyes perked, "I don't want to go." She whispered putting the bottom of her palm to her head, "Then don't. Stay here." He insisted. But Jenny glared back at him, and studied him hard, "You know I wouldn't just stay to be fucked I would stay because I care about you guys right!"

"Uh- Yeah. I know that!" She didn't want to say anything but watched the Avarice's face turn flush was kind of cute. And when she felt she made her point to him, Janelle could only give a side ways smile. Then she kissed his cheek, "That's not very reassuring, but I'll take it anyway."

Greed might've not liked how the conversation just ended so suddenly, but he was glad enough to hear Janelle pick herself up, making him feel a little better about taking her more tightly in his arms as to lay his head against hers, "Don't worry. The sex is great and everything, but I wouldn't be asking you to stay if it wasn't…Worth it."

"Right. Well, I still mean what I said. I care about you both. I'm just scared, I also meant it when I said I haven't been with someone for a long time, so I'm a little rusty. And very insecure."

"With yourself?"

"No, with people. I mean I trust you guys, I just…I don't know." She knew she just didn't want to say 'it's too good to be true, or that certain point in time where a familiar homunculus sacrifices himself for the greater good, after killing the last chimera standing from Dublith and finding out about the friend's that were slaughtered by King Bradley…Wrath. In fact, she wonder if it was coming soon, that day when he would find out. She was beginning to think she should tell him before anything could happen, but how? Now certainly wasn't a very good time, was it? And if that was the case, when would it be okay? Did she even heart to tell him? "Hello…You get lost in there somewhere?"

"Yes I did." She said shaking her head, and leaning back into his arms, "Just…Give me time to sort everything out, I don't know, at least until after I'm done with whatever Father wanted me to do at the Banquet. I don't even know the first thing about these things he's asking me to do. And I wasn't even sure it was today or tomorrow anymore. I'm too wound up to think. Or really care."

"Awe, poor thing…" Okay, now he was just being mean. He began to rub her shoulders, relieving any tension he could to make her melt into his hands, "Since when did you learn to massage Greed?"

"If you must know, Ling's leading."

"What? How? Wha- tell him to come out!"

"Did you forget how this body works? He accepted me, which makes this my body."

"Right, right." Janelle rolled her eyes, not wanting to ignite the fire to that one, changed the subject to something else, "Well, it still feels good. It must be weird to have two people operating one vessel."

"It's not so bad. We get along and as long as it stays that way, we're good." Before long Greed began to look at the only clock in the room, seeing that the time had caught up to them faster than they could've thought. "Shit." Jumping out of bed quickly, Greed quickly went straight of his clothes, leaving Janelle worried, "What? What is it?"

"Look at the time. I can't be here when Envy or Gluttony come through here. Who knows, it could be Pride or Wrath."

"Oh Jeez." Quickly getting out of bed as well, Jenny and Greed were quickly to clothed themselves. It didn't take lone till the two were finished on time, and just with enough time to spare, and for Greed to disappear.

Janelle led him to the door, and even opened it for him as he looked around outside before sticking his body out the door, "Alright, so how about later?"

"Later?"

"You know, hang out?" He asked grinning, which got the girl to laugh back and kiss his cheek before pushing him out the door, "I don't see the harm."

"But that's the fun of it. I'll see you soon doll." She could only smile and give a small wave before closing the door behind her, hoping to brush her teeth in time before someone came for her. She did, but it was only after she started to notice her maroon tank top and hip huggers in the mirror while putting on her shoes did she hear a loud knock at her door.

Which only made her assume it was one person, "Let me guess Envy?" She asked flipping her hair behind her back.

Then the door opened, and as she looked into the mirror to see who it was her eyes widened when she saw Kimblee smirking at her, "You look surprised to see me."

"I am." Was all she could say shaking her head as she concentrated on her last shoe lace, "Why'd they send you?"

"Guess because I can lead you upstairs. Have you picked anything out for the Banquet?"

"Shouldn't you be going to find Scar?"

"Well, I was, but my train was delayed, turns out I'm not leaving till tomorrow. So, the Furher has asked me to watch you while we're up above ground."

"Wow. Okay. Question?"

"About?"

"Why do I need to be watched? I'm just going to the main hall. That's where they're having the Banquet, and Father wants me to help."

"Ah. I see. Well then shall we?"

"Wait, not before one more question."

"Only if you start walking."

"Ugh, fine. Just let me grab something." Quickly scooping up her MP3 from the stand Janelle began to walk with the alchemist, all while setting up her head phones to fit around her neck, "What's the question." He finally asked looking down at the girl, she was putting some batteries in the back of her player, but Kimblee didn't know that. He was staring at her oddly because of it, but stayed silent, "Why did they pick you to watch me again. Envy could've done it."

"Yeah, but they feel that if you should have someone you wouldn't have qualms with. It makes things go smoother that way."

"It's not really a qualm, he's just a brat. His name doesn't really help that department." Kimblee laughed a little, but left it, "So, you didn't answer me when I asked you if you were ready for the Banquet."

"No. But I'll improvise."

"How?"

"Get me a pair of scissors, chalk, needle, thread, and some fabrics and I'll have a dress made within a few hours."

"A few hours huh?"

"As long it's something simple. If it was something more complicated…Well, it may take longer."

"Well that's good to know you have some skills."

"Very many in all varieties. It's just when people ask me what are my hobbies I can never think of them off the bat. I do whatever I see fit."

"I've been known to do the same." Janelle smiled a little pressing one of her ear phones into her ear to listen to her music; usually that was bad thing, since she wasn't that great at multitasking, but luckily it was more of background noise.

Of course, Kimblee noticed this out of the corner of his eyes, he tilt his head to the side in curiosity, "What is that?"

"Oh. An Mp3. It hold music in this little device."

"No kidding. Your world has technology like that?"

"Yeah, more or less. We're not like an advanced race or anything, I assume in this time, alchemy is like your guys' technology, or you guys haven't gotten to this kind of technology. I don't know. I'm not a scientist on Equal Librium, or quantum physics so I can't be all that sure."

"I'm just surprised that you haven't made mention of this to anyone."

"I have. I told Father. The guy that's running the Military through the rings."

"Heh, is that what you call it?"

"I just don't see why people need power, it just complicates everything. You have one person run the country, and all they do is screw it up. No offense, I just haven't seen anyone in office back in my world keeping in office, it just seems like there's always more problem than there are solutions."

"The world of democracy." The crimson said it with such interest and humor in his eyes, it was to be expected from someone like Kimblee, but Janelle could only shake her head, "I just like my independence, to have someone telling me how to live my life makes me feel caged."

"And no one likes being caged."

"Exactly." She agreed happy that he agreed, but suddenly flustered when she noticed the smile growing wider on his face. She had seen these kinds of smiles before. Not from Kimblee specifically, but the admiration, and the gleam in his eyes that made Janelle pretend she didn't see it, and ignored it the moment the elevator doors opened. She walked a head of him, hearing him quietly chuckle to himself before he began walking along side her again. If she didn't know any better…Kimblee was developing a soft spot for her…Or something else. She never remembered Kimblee to seem so distracted. Which Janelle was hoping would just eventually be a figment of her imagination.

Her mind stopped when she saw him striding next to her, his hands behind his back walking in unison as they walked to the main hall. They were so close, Janelle tripped over her own two feet, bumping into someone, and0 falling right on her tail bone, "Owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe. Owe. Owe. Owe…..Owe." She rubbed her back side biting her lip with teary eyes before hearing her name being called, "Janelle?" Immediately her eyes met Roy's.

His arms bundled with files, "Roy! Hey!"

"Janelle? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, long story, ran into the Elrics a couple of days ago before they left for Briggs, and to put it long story short, I was looking for a way to…Help, I guess." She mumbled the last part a little short of words to say the least about how this all went down. "You're wounds are gone too. That's good to know. At least we can see each other on better terms right?"

"Yeah, so, how's the job going?"

"I could be better." His face fell grim, first in a more humorous way since he seemed beat from doing actually paper work. Yet, when his eyes finally set to Kimblee, Janelle seemed to notice the surprise in his face.

He frowned, yet stayed perfectly calm, and straightened himself to meet the crimson's face, "Hello Kimblee. They didn't tell me they let you out."

"Yes well, with the Ishvalan still at large, it seemed I was the only one to get that job done. But hey, I'm just following orders."

"Which is surprising considering." Kimblee laughed at the mention considering, and then turned to see Janelle seeing her slightly odd expression. She seemed unease by their meet, and in return, Kimblee decided it was maybe time for them to get going any ways, "Well, it was nice seeing you again Flame Alchemist, but we have some matters to attend to."

"Uh, not that I have a problem or anything (yeah right), but Janelle, why are you with him." Janelle looked even more nervous now as she voice shook and her fingers cracked, "Oh, well, the Furher wanted Kimblee to surveillance me while above ground." Roy didn't really say anything.

Janelle assumed it could only be from the Furher's orders not to get in the way of their plans, taking his friends and allies after Roy's interference to find out about the homunculi. And Hughes, "Well, I won't keep you. Stay safe, will you?" His eyes were full of worry, which Janelle could only smile in confidence, and hold his shoulder as she began to walk away, "You too. Say hi to the Lieutenant for me."

The two parted ways after that. Roy wasn't sure if the girl was working for them now though or if there something else going on. From what he could remember, Janelle didn't seem the type to do such a thing. And he would be right, if only he knew what was going on, but there was a lot more work to be done, and from what he could tell, the girl was just as caught up in the homunculi as he was. With a deep breath, Roy collected his thoughts, and headed back to his office hoping to get rid of most of the paper work in hand before the Banquet began.

Now, down underground, it was a whole different story, Greed had been doing his daily duty to make sure no one other than personnel were coming down from the surface world. He had to admit though, this part of his job was the most boring part, it was dark, dingy, and anything animal related growled or snarled at him. Not like that really mattered, he kept his eyes scanning, his hands in his pockets as he fiddled with whatever was in side to keep his mind at ease, "Half way point. That's good. This walking around in the dark is so tedious."

_**It could be worse. **_Ling's voice chirped, sounding almost just as bored.

"How? How can it possibly get any worse?"

_**I don't know. But there are a few things that could be worse than boredom. **_

"Whatever. All I know is that we're nearly done here. By the time we get back, I'm sure pops is gonna make us go up to the surface."

_**That would be nice. **_The prince paused laying himself out in the middle of the red abyss scattering and swirling around him. He even closed his eyes for a moment before Greed was beginning to think exactly the same thing he was.

It must've been because they were sharing the same body, or just out of coincidence, but they both had only one thing in mind, "So, about the girl."

_**What about her?**_ The avarice could hear the monotone in his voice. There was nothing. As if trying to hide something. Well, Greed already knew what it was, and could only smirk as he jumped out of the make shift hole, and landed on solid cement, "Don't tell me you're not thinking about what she said earlier." Silence.

Ling didn't want to admit that what she said earlier did bother him, although it did the same to Greed, which in some way helped the Xingese since he could understand his dilemma. About Janelle leaving and all. She pulled at strings, and plucked at things inside them both that Greed wish he didn't feel. It was something new, and odd to feel, and he hardly understood it, but he could relate, and that was good enough for Ling to answer as he turned himself on his side and held his head in his hand, his gaze distant, and full of unwanted visions, _**I am. **_

"So, what do you want to do?" Ling wasn't going to lie, his heart beat race as the speed of light, it actually was starting to hurt a bit to the point that his free hand placed itself over his chest. Where it hurt the most. He clenched it tight, trying to calm himself as he spoke, _**That's a scary thing. I don't know what to do. She's torn between leaving and staying, but I don't want to make her choose.**_

"But what do _you_ want Ling? That's what I'm asking. Janelle doesn't know what to do because she's afraid you don't…" He trailed off, afraid to say the word that terrified Janelle so much. He gulped, breath shaky and strained, "Love her."

Ling just quietly laughed, loud enough for the avaricious to hear him, _**But I do. **_The answer left even Greed a little surprised, but he assumed it was just by the answer all together. How he said it in his head _He loves her? Really? So, it wasn't just me_

_**I'm falling for her Greed. I just don't want to make her run away.**_

"You gathered that too?"

_**Whatever happened before she came here Janelle is still trying to sort it out, understand it. And yeah, maybe she does want to go home because of her family, but I can't help how I feel. Ever since she came here I've had such a great time with her. She's a girl with determination, nearly fearless when it comes to people she cares about. And she even said she does, so…**_

"You want me to convince her to stay?"

_**No. Thanks Greed, but I've been thinking about this for a while now, ever since the day in the forest.**_

"What day?"

_**That day I left with Ed to take care of the Homunculi. That time Janelle injured herself.**_

"Ah. I remember now."

_**I thought at first it was just from the first time she kissed me. A man can get attracted to a girl very easily by one kiss.**_

"I don't believe it. You never told me about that."

_**Well it wasn't on purpose. Janelle assumed she was dreaming. **_This got Greed to thinking. It made him ponder on that one little confession. It may have not sounded like it to Ling at the time, but as they both stewed on it, the avaricious grinned chuckling and shaking his head, "I don't think that's a coinsidence. Her? Dreaming about you?" He laughed even more holding his side a little, while Ling began to look up blushing, like he had done something wrong, _**What? Why are you laughing?**_

"You remember when I asked Janelle about people that knew about us in her world?"

_**Hmm…I believe I recall that. **_Greed walked around the last corner to the main entrance to his Father's lair, beginning to tone his voice down to almost a whisper, "She couldn't answer me if she was an admirer."

_**You think she…**_

"Heh, Oh, I know. The look in her eyes, the way she blushed, the way she would avoid the answer…If I didn't know any better she wanted us before we even wanted her."

_**No surprise there. But still. If that's the case, it's apparent we're not just an infatuation. There has to be more to it. Now more than before at least.**_

"We're going to look like real jack asses asking her to stay you do realize this."

Ling was young but he wasn't a fool. He nodded and stared up at the sky above him, the only thing on his mind was tonight. What he would say. How he would tell her how he felt. It was all just so complicating, and yet, the prince felt like the fight for love was always worth the sacrifice, _**I won't force her to stay. But I've got to talk to her. Tonight, during the Banquet. I got to at least let her know that what I feel is real. **_Greed didn't argue it. He knew it was better to get this out of the way now, but in all honesty he still felt they should wait longer.

She did say she needed time after all, but to the sound of Ling's urgency, it was important to him. He still couldn't believe the kid loved the girl so suddenly, in fact he was just thinking it was puppy love considering the ages, but the more he dwelled on the idea, the more his throat became soar, and his judgment more hazy.

Luckily, the two familiar double doors laid within his grasp, which tightened as he blocked out the conflict and opened the entrance to Father's throne room, "I assume everything went well."

"No intruders pops. I don't know why you make me do that it's so annoying. Who the hell is going to come through here? Honestly? The rats? I don't think we have to worry about them if that's the issue."

"A smart mouth as ever my son, but it is needed whether you see the big picture or not. Any how, I need a request from you. Go to the Banquet. I have Envy taking care of some business outside of Central, Wrath is above ground dealing with the rest of the humans, and I need you to switch off with the Crimson Alchemist."

"Switch off? You mean you let that creep watch Janelle again?"

Father's face grimed as he glared at his son, "Someone has to make sure that doesn't create a ruckus. The last time I put you in charged you two decided run a muck. Unless you can prove to me otherwise that I can trust you with the girl again, I don't see any other solution than to keep the girl tamed."

_Tamed? Is that what he just said?_

_**Yeah. He did. I don't like this Greed. There's something he's not telling us**_Greed was starting to get a bad feeling in his gut as well, but the avarice remained calmed as he listened to his creator speak.

The older man's hands brushed over some books, over paper work of alchemy symbols and a craving that laid on a more special looking table. It almost look like chest pieces, made of skulls, and a symbol just underneath that, "The day is coming soon, my son. On the day of reckoning I shall open the portal..."

"Day of what?"

"It's the day of the eclipse. That will be my chance to open the portal, and receive what should've been mine from the start."

"Right." The old man turned to the avaricious again, his face more stern, but his eyes were soft, they weren't as cold as before, as disturbing. Luckily, Greed was able to relax his face before Father could see the alert in his son's face.

"Keep the girl in check, and I might reinstate you to watch over her again. I'm counting on you Greed. _Don't _disappoint me again."

"Gee, thanks. Any idea why you would've have such a big change of heart?" It was all sarcastic, but Father expect nothing more.

"Kimblee will be heading to Briggs Fortress. It is the last place I need to finish the seal throughout all Amestris. And with him taking over Briggs, I still need someone to watch the girl. So, as I said before. At the end of the Banquet you may take the girl back to her quarters."

"Alright. I'm going." That was all the two said to one another before departing, Greed headed for the elevator, his hands in his pockets where he usually liked to keep them, especially after the speech (lecture) he got from creator.

As much as he was glad to hear about getting to see Janelle just in the knick of time, the news of trying to keep the girl 'tamed' disturbed him. What did he have planned. This wasn't just about the portal now, that was for certain. Greed knew that Janelle had now put herself at risk being her, and Father had plans for the girl that he wouldn't tell his son about.

For good reasons too. _**What should we do Greed?**_

"We keep out mouths shut until its an appropriate time. You still have a full plate on your hands. So, let's deal with one problem at a time. It'll make the pain less excruciating."

_**That's…Not very hopeful. **_

Greed's eyes stared hard at the door in front of him, his teeth grinding as he attempted to pull himself together, "It wasn't meant to sound hopeful. Before Janelle arrived here, it would've just been about the portal probably. But that's not the case any more."

_**Right. Well, like you said, one problem at a time.**_

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>It was two hours into the party, but still in the corner sitting with Kimblee was the yawning girl, Janelle's eyes only scanning the people that talked and smiled. She got a glimpse of Roy close to the food stand chatting with Riza, all while the Furher wasn't too far from them, but he had been talking to someone that Janelle hadn't really familiarized with. An older man with a beard and glasses, she assumed he was one of the higher ups in on this whole immortality thing, but that wasn't what was making the girl shift in her seat.<p>

She had still been pondering on what she talked to Greed and Ling about earlier. It wasn't really something she meant to be thinking about, but after thinking about how she must've sounded. How selfish and screwed up. She didn't mean any of it, but the guilt stayed, "You alright? You look distracted."

"Hmm?" She turned her eyes to Kimblee, who was beginning to chuckle at her, sipping from his cup of red wine. She couldn't help but think that seemed to suit him, "After all that fuss about your dress, and making from scratch, you still don't seem to be having fun."

"Heh, it's like my first time at the spring dance."

"Spring Dance? What is that, besides relating to dancing I mean."

"It's a dance my school did welcoming the freshman…Or something like that. I never paid attention in most of my classes."

"What grade are you in?"

"Senior. I'm smart. To some degree, when it comes to good judgement though…Well, it's not so clear."

"People make mistakes."

"I suppose that's what makes us human."

"Part of it." It was reassuring to hear. Kimblee was crazy to some, but who would've thought that Janelle could connect with the Crimson Alchemist on such a higher level. To that she could only smile at the man, and lace her hands together as she put them in her lap, straightening her back as she leaned against the chair behind her.

Then, after seeing enough of everyone drinking, and eating, Jan suppose she should get some food too before she starved herself. Just when she thought of it, her stomach growled making Kimblee chuckle as he kept his tense gaze on the girl, his eyes glossed and sharp when he licked his canines, "I think you're hungry."

"Yeah. I am. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I need a minute to get some fresh air any ways, if you care to join me I'll be outside."

"Sure. Be right back." She smiled back before going to the buffet table, she didn't get much, but just enough to know that she could satisfy her hungry. She had been to a Banquets in her time but none with food quiet as elegant as this, she was quite impressed.

She made her way to the large balcony outside of the party, see that there were many places to sit near the edge, and just in the center of it all, Kimblee was sitting down looking up at the crescent moon just above them. The stars were only making the scenery more beautiful with the luscious green mountain sides, Janelle was in complete awe. "I love things like this." She admitted admiring everything her eyes laid eyes on. In the buildings were amazing in the night lights. She did really see much of something likes without it being somehow ruined. But this?

She was glad to look over Central like this. To see how it really looked in this world, and not from a television set. "Central is always full of life, night or day." Kimblee replied standing up to getting a better view from where Jenny could see the city.

"I just like sceneries like this. If I could I'd take a picture of every moment."

"Too bad the photography here takes a couple of weeks."

"I bet. In our time, photos can be made at the press of a button."

"Sounds like a blessing to some."

"Yeah. As much as it's nice for things to produce fast, it doesn't compare to the feel of hard labor."

"Ha, that's a laugh. I like doing dirty jobs, but hard labor?"

"Well, how did you graduate from the Academy? Or do they not have those here?"

"There assessments. And I passed mine with flying colors, including the written exam. With someone of my talents hard labor isn't exactly the word I would use. More like tactics. That sort of thing."

"Hmm. You maybe right Mr. Crimson, but I still stay with my last statement, this view is incredible. I wouldn't trade anything like this in a million years." Her hazel glimmered in the star as they transcended to the midnight blue.

But there was something missing. She felt her heart ache as she wished on a shooting star to see Greedling right now. Stupid as that sounded to her.

Luckily, she wasn't completely alone. She did have Kimblee to keep her company. Although when she looked over to him, he was standing pretty close to her, his eyes once looking at the same star lit sky as her, his lips curling into an interesting smile.

She was really starting to hate when he did that. It made her feel weird, and not in a good way. She liked Kimblee, but after obviously clarifying that she was with the homunculus, and he knows which one, the crimson seemed to always be staring at Janelle like a prey. It made her whole body want to shake, and yet blush and the same time for the fact that it was Kimblee, but never the less, the man was unstable. Yet smart. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, "So, on another note, I'm curious about something."

"Yeah?"

"The homunculus kid…Is it serious?" His body was turned to her, his voice full of tease, and wonder. It made her stomach drop more. Her instincts kicking in as she gulped back the fear rising as his icy blues burned into hers, "For the most part. It's not official, but yes, I believe it is hitting the boarder line. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. You just seem distracted. I'm assuming it's because of him."

"And why would you think that? It's not a bad thing." She tried to defend, but Kimblee put up his hands, "I digress. I just noticed you're troubled, and picking the boy seemed the more logical answer."

"Well, you're very observant I'll give you that." Then she sighed walking up to the balcony as much as she could. Kimblee followed, "But you're right. I started thinking about what you said the last time we met, about staying."

"Oh? So you're not going back."

She frowned, her eyes looking down at the city below, ashamed, "I haven't decided yet. We've both have accumulated some kind of bond. But…I'm not sure what it is. I'm young, this could be a fling in the next couple of weeks, or a life time treasure."

"You think you love him?" He asked a little disturbed by the thought. He was never one to really _love _some one. Not like he couldn't, he just preferred not to. And yet, her relationship with this homunculus was intriguing to him, to see a human fall in love, and a homunculus doing the same. It was science at its best, new theories and hypothesis that would dwell on the minds of many scientist here in Central.

But then the girl would probably die from all their experiments, and Kimblee wasn't going to get himself kill over a little curiosity. If this girl was important to watch over than this was it. It was just too bad for him he couldn't have a little fun. With all this needless things on her mind, Kimblee could only sit back against the cement wall, and yawn boredly, "Well, my advice. If you feel like you want to stay, then do it. And if you think you care about the fellow then give him a chance. He obviously cares enough to try."

"You don't get it Kimblee, this could be a big problem or a small one. I'm hoping I can fix this, but at the same time, I believe in him." She stopped herself rethinking her words. Repeating them, "I…I believe him…" She trailed off cupping her face, drowning in the many decisions she saw before her. Like closed doors with different constant and variables behind them, "Then let it be your choice. If you want to stay, let it be for what you want. Not what some boy wants." Kimblee was right about that, and that's what made this decision kind of hard. It was just a boy, right? Was he really _just _a boy to her?

Through everything they've been through, and what was being created because of it. Couldn't she say for once, that maybe this would be something she really wanted? Then, as the answer began to make itself apparent, a familiar face came up to the Janelle and Kimblee. Her eyes shifted to the person, her heart fluttering, and her mind was ever more clouded than before.

"Greed." Her back straightened and her surprise to see him, only made the homunculus smirk with open arms, "In the flesh. Pops says if I _behave_ he wouldn't mind us hanging around each other."

"So…You and me are okay then? By his standards I mean."

"For the most part. Just as long as we're quiet and keep out of their way of the great mighty plans. Anyways, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything with my presence."

"Oh no, no, I'm just…Glad to see you're here." She smiled. It was genuine, but the thoughts of earlier were racing through her mind, her conscience wanting to tell him she wanted to stay, but a doubt still lingered, keeping her from doing so.

None the less, the smile on his lips made her feel at ease. That's when she turned to Kimblee, "Look, I'm…sorry to do this-,"

"It's no trouble. I know when it's my time to leave. It was nice seeing you again. I'll hopefully see you later tonight before the party ends." His back was still turned as he left without a glance, but he stopped for a moment, a shadow casting over his face, "Good night."

"Uh-, good night? I guess…" She trailed off since Kimblee was already walking away, but as her attention Greed, she saw a very odd looking looming over his face. He seemed, troubled. Again. It seemed to be contagious when it came to being around her, so she was familiar with the look on his face. He even began to rub the back his neck and look away, another sign of trouble.

"So you want to sit?"

"Sure." Janelle committed to keeping it a happy evening, but sooner or later, she had to come out with an answer.

For now the two sat down on the built in benches, facing one another as the other smiled.

Then, it occurred to Greed. Janelle's dress. When he left this morning she was in a orange shirt and jeans. Now, she wore a white thin polyester spaghetti strapped dress that was cut to her knees. She was wearing her previous white slip on shoes, but it didn't mess up the plain, yet fashionable clothes she wore. He had to admit it showed off her waist nicely, and her hair was naturally down with only a white rose to finish off her ensemble, "You know I got to ask, where did you get this dress?"

"Why? D-does it look stupid? Is something sticking out! I knew I should've done more."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made it." She said simply, making Greed gaze at her longer, speechless, "You never told me you could sew."

"Well, like I said, whatever catches my interest. Right?"

"Yeah, but…I wasn't expecting this." He almost sounded awe by her appearance, making Janelle tilt her head as he smirked, admiring her work, "It's beautiful."

"Oh." Now she was blushing looking away with a proud smile, fiddling with her pinky sheepishly, "Thank you. I didn't do much…But I figure it was better than having someone by me a new dress. I couldn't let someone do that. So, I did this."

"You definitely got a knack for odd hobbies, I'll give you that."

"Heh, well I-," She stopped in mid-sentence feeling his hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer as he looked out into the city.

She didn't know what to say, the feel of him embracing her was inviting, and of all things…Good. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest to feel the warmth of his body. From what he could tell, she was cold compared to him. Once the two pulled away a bit, Greed and Janelle stared out into the city, "So." He started, "Still thinking on whether to stay or not?"

Janelle was silent, thinking of her answer carefully before settling on the unknown answer, "Yes. So much has changed, like I said. And as much as I miss my family, I… um-," She stopped and pulled away more to look up into the homunculus' violet iris's. Why did they have to be so mesmerizing. So admirable. She felt her heart ache as she thought of her reasons, "I feel something…For you. Even though I shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't you?" He coaxed rubbing her arm letting his forehead lean against hers. His thumb caressing the side of her arms, while the other rubbed her hands.

"I just… I don't know if I can leave my family. They're weren't the best, but they're my relatives. My home."

"So…You don't want to stay?" He asked soft enough trying hard as to not upset the girl, but feeling more frustrated than before, it only made Jan sigh standing from her seat next to the avarice. She took a couple of steps with hands crossed over her chest before she turned back around with a disbelieving gaze in his direction, "What am I to you Greed?"

"Huh?"

"Am I just the girl you're sleeping with? Is it just because I came here from a different world that made you want me?"

"What the-, where the hell did that from?"

"I need to know. Is what we're doing right? Is me staying here really going to fix your problem? Is going to fix your world? Am I just some pawn to you? Will it really matter to you if I stayed?" Greed must've not been prepared for those kinds of answers himself.

It would be different, asking Ling these kinds of questions. So why him? He was Greed the avarice, only out for power, money, status, glory, women. But this…He didn't know if he could really answer. All he could do was stare back speechless and shocked. His eyes spoke most of his opinion, and in returned, Janelle turned her face away, ashamed. She shook her head thinking of what she just said. Who she was asking, "I'm sorry. It's stupid."

"It's not that." He rubbed the back of his neck, uneasy by the question she had asked him, and yet the question remained in his head repeating as if he was searching for the answer inside him. What could he say? In all honesty, he did want to say 'stay', just-, his throat wouldn't let him.

And that scared Janelle, her voice quivered when she looked back at him with hurtful eyes, "Let me guess, Ling's the only one that would really get an advantage out of me. This is just for the sex, right?"

"No! Don't think like that! It's not-,"

"Don't play me for a fool Greed. Chase played me for a fool, Molly, my mother! Everyone I've ever met until now has doubted me!"

"Not everyone-,"

"Yeah sure not Ed, or Al or Lan Fan, but those people…My own friends…Family…I just can't play the fool any more Greed. I can't…"

"What about Ling? What about what we talked about this morning? I meant what I said, and I said what I meant! Ling wants you to stay." His words were only pleading, but Janelle only pushed more.

Every step forward was two steps back as her eyes begin to fill with tears, "But I can't! I don't belong here!"

"Then belong here, Janelle. I don't want you to go." Ling suddenly burst out, calmly, but his voice was just as shaky as hers, his fist tightened as he begged for her to stay. Consciously of course.

But Jenny shook her head gritting her teeth as she felt the lump in her throat block any words she had to say. Well, most of them. She could barely speak as she swallowed hard, "Don't say that." She was in denial. Utter denial.

Then she felt his hands grasp her shoulders, it was tight, but almost a desperate plead as he tried to get her to look him in the eyes. She wouldn't. She couldn't, not with the pain filled gaze he was giving her, "But I do. Janelle I-," He froze stopping himself, realizing that the next words out of his mouth, would be undeletable.

Janelle heard the fear in his voice, and could feel the atmosphere become hot and heavy, "I love you." The came so sweet, so full of emphasis, and passion. He really meant it.

But those words were like fire to Janelle, she shook her head, "No."

"I love Janelle, we've been through a lot these past few weeks, it's almost been a month since you came, but every time I'm around you, I get this knot in my stomach that I can't get ride of. The way you talk to me, the way you open up to me. I feel like you could be my best friend, no matter the situation, even if you were scared to call us friends at one point or another, it still never stopped me from creating these feelings I have for you. I can't explain, in fact I don't want to explain it, I don't want to understand it, I just want to do it." He slowly grabbed her hand, seeing that any touch of his could break her if he attempted to push too hard. Unfortunately he felt as if he might've already done that, but the damage had been done, "And…I want to love you. If you let me."

Janelle's face was flushing, still in complete bewilderment, but her heart was pounding between her ears and stomach, the thud throttled her body to make her back a little, her eyes full of a new fear that she had yet to face.

Ling could see this, and his brows pained more, fear over taking his own form as well.

From Greed's point of view, that sensation didn't sit right with him. It felt weird. He became scared too, but more or less to what Janelle mentioned of him. What she asked him. His head lowered, and his 'lips' frowned deeply as he closed his eyes. He felt what was going to come next.

"You can't love me." She whispered backing away more, out of fear.

That's not what Ling intended to do. He didn't want her to run away, "Jenny, please."

"No. No, you think you can just tell you love me like that! Do you even know what that is! I hardly know the meaning!" She tried to laugh the last comment off, but it only brought more tears to her eyes as she began to pace.

But Ling stopped her, trying to get her to listen, "I might've never fallen in love before Janelle, but I know what I'm feeling is real. This isn't a fling, like you would call it. This isn't just about the sex. I truly want you, I want to learn more about you every chance I get. Don't you feel the same?" Janelle could hear the resistance in his voice, the sound of disappointment, and sadness.

It was killing her. And all she could think is how cruel she was being to him, "I do feel the same way about Ling, there's no question about that." She admitted holding herself.

And Ling took a step closer to her, "Then why hide it. What are you so afraid of? That it won't work?"

"I've been hurt too many times. I've been chewed and spat out, given an unimaginable choice that I would never want to make again. That if I could do one thing, is change what I am. You don't know me, Ling. There's things you don't know about me. Things that I've hidden from myself. I never want to remember it." She held her arms around her stomach, her eyes full of tears and her voice full of sobs, "You don't want me. You deserve someone better."

"Then what was all this? Huh? What was all those times we spent together? Last night…What you said to me? Was it just a lie?"

"How could you think like that! I want to protect you!"

"From what?"

"Me! I'm not…Who you think I am. I'm a monster! What I've done, I don't think you could ever forgive me for. So let's just leave it at this…Friends. We don't need to have sex anymore, we just…We just-, god…" She couldn't take it, she was feeling foolish, selfish, she was…She couldn't think of anything else, if there was any word to describe Janelle, she felt it would be 'murderer.' There was a deep secret she had kept from him. One she never mentioned, something she was too ashamed, and to angry at herself to tell him. How could she?

Ling could never give her the forgiveness she asked for. She didn't get it from others , and she certainly wouldn't get it from Ling. How could he even comprehend the position she was in? She hated herself even more, and in one go ran out into the party, "Janelle! Janelle come back!" Greed was quick to take over, running after the girl to make sure he wouldn't loose her, but considering she dashed into the crowd of happy dancers, he was only cut off by the ones she bumped into getting a quick escape out the front doors.

She even passed Wrath who was standing with Pride, or Selim as he liked to call him in front of company. But when Greed came across them, the Furher stopped him smiling, casually, "Is something the matter?" Greed seemed distracted that was for certain, but he merely stared down Wrath and shook his head, "No. No everything's fine. Just a…little disagreement."

"Oh." Greed didn't stick around he was already escorting himself out the door, in a rush, unaware that when he closed the doors behind him, he had lost track of Jan, "Damn it."

_**Let me take over Greed I could find her.**_

"Oh yeah? You got some kind of magic source I don't know about kid?"

_**Yeah. So let me take over!**_

Greed could only growl in discomfort, not wanting the prince to take his body back, but knowing the dire need of the situation, the avarice surrendered and pulled back giving Ling full control as he led the way.

From where Janelle was running to, she only knew she needed to get out of head quarters, she needed to hid herself where she could think, where she could never be found. The guilt became too much to bare, and as she became unable to face her own regret more and more, Janelle's legs picked up the speed to lead her to anywhere but to him. To the one person she probably only trust in this crazy world. But she was again torn by the trust. If she trusted him why not tell him about this? Why not mention it to him sooner, like this morning when she had the dream? The memory. Whatever it was to her, it stained her soul like nothing she had ever face.

And the harder she ran the more she cried, she cried hard running from anything that could catch her, anyone that could take her out of going home. She didn't deserve to put there lives at risk, or get them to trust someone they never even knew personally. Then why? Why did she do all that she did? Jumping in the line of fire to save the ones she barely knew herself. She couldn't comprehend what she was doing, she felt so stupid running away. A child, that's what she was being, and she knew it, but she couldn't look in the eyes and tell him she killed her own child. She couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't have to tell him, she couldn't left it a secret and no one would ever know.

But know how Ling was with his family, and heritage, he was probably expecting children. She wasn't even sure if she was sterile because of it now. How could he think so highly of her when what she did was unforgivable. He'd hate her, tell her what a monster she was.

Once Janelle felt she was far enough, she stopped in the middle of the street, realizing it was the same place where she had first met Greed and Ling when they came back from the other side. Or the limbo of it at least. She saw the phone booth, completely isolated and standing only under a street light, drawing the girl to it to hide behind it's glass walls.

She closed it quick, panting hard, and out of breath to the point that while she was crying, it was nearly hard to do both. She could only hit the poor phone in response letting the metal take the abuse. Even after she crippled her hand she still didn't feel the pain. She was too angry at herself to feel anything at the moment, especially with the adrenaline in her veins, "I can't face you… I can't face what I did. I didn't have a choice. I didn't…I didn't want…" She stopped unable to say more, only able to smile at the way she was hiding, until she saw her reflection in the glass, "Look at me. I'm not worth loving. Not after what I did." She sat there for a moment, crouched down in the corner with her chest to her knees, thinking of a way out of this; how she would face Ling.

She couldn't bare the thought of what he was thinking, what he would think, Greed as well. She didn't understand where this all went wrong. At any other time this nightmare could've come up, now that she was so deep in love with a man she thought she barely knew, this memory had to arise now? Her father's death, the baby, her step father. It wasn't enough to tear her soul apart, now her heart had to become a crater? This wasn't fair.

Or may be it was, "Oh god what have I done?" She placed her hands over her face, trying to make herself into the tiniest ball she could imagine, hoping no one would find her hiding her.

Unfortunately, her spot of hiding had to come to an end sooner or later. She heard someone walking up to the glass. No one made a sound, so she assumed the person was alone. She looked up from her hiding spot, eyes puffy and red, filled with tears. She attempted to quickly wipe them away, and watched as the person stepped up to the glass, tapping on it lightly to get the girl's attention, but not to get her to look at who it was, "Janelle…" She was hoping it was him. She couldn't run away from him forever, not with his detecting chi ability, "Janelle, please speak to me. Whatever it is we can talk about it."

"This isn't how I wanted it to end, Ling. This isn't what I wanted to do. I don't want to run from you, but I'm so afraid of what you'll do once you know the truth."

"What are you talking about? Is it me pressuring you into stay. Look, I'm sorry Jenny. I'm so sorry I put you through that, I didn't-,"

"No, it's me. Only me Ling. I've been hiding some things from you. I can't live with the guilt. I don't believe I have since it happened. And what I did wasn't you of maliciousness, I thought I was doing the right thing, making sure it didn't have to suffer having such a loser for a mother!"

"What?" Ling kind of laugh, unable to make sense of what she was talking about, or what she just said. That's when she flinched and tightened herself into a harder shell, especially when she heard the door of the phone booth finally open, "Janelle…Please tell me what it is. I promise…You have nothing to be afraid of. Nothing."

"You say that, but I don't know that for sure." He hunched down, his knees hitting the ground as he put his hands to the girl's shoulders, lifting her head a little so she could see the look in his eyes.

They were so gentle, his eyes so forgiving already even though he didn't even know what it was, "If you want, we can take a walk, and get away from Central for a bit."

"Yeah right with the other homunculi, and Father probably waiting for us to get back?"

"Forget them. It'll be fine. Apparently Greed says that if you don't take this walk he'll force you to."

"What? H-he can't…I don't-," Before she could finish, Ling gave her a very pleading gaze, one that even she could refuse, even when he put his lips to her forearm, his innocent eyes flashing up at her to make her look back on her actions. She sighed, shaking her head, if not again in more shame if she could even call it that any more, "You won't understand."

"Have I failed you yet?"

"N-No…"

"So then give me a chance, one chance to understand. Okay? If it isn't what we expected, and…Things don't work out, then we'll leave it at that. But I deserve at least to know you. Not just about your hobbies, not just what you like to eat, or what turns you on…I want to know that the Janelle I'm looking at, is the real one, because I don't want to love anyone but that woman in front of me." She was trying hard not to flush, so hard not to smile, but the way he talk to her, she had that affect on her. She wasn't sure whether to hate it or like it, but with as much resistance as possible, the brunette stood up on her fine thin legs, and helped Ling to his feet, only to have him grip her wrist and wrap an arm around her neck, feeling his need to embrace her close, for her sake, and his.

She wasn't sure about the contact at the moment, she was tense, and walked looking anywhere but him, "Still scared?"

"Yes. I have every right to be."

"That's because it's eating you up inside. Come on, we'll find somewhere quiet to talk."

"Like where?" She asked shaking a bit. Then her teeth started to chatter, which made Ling adjust his arm, and grab the long part of his coat and wrap it around the girl's naked shoulders.

She was a little surprised to see the invitation, still hesitant to take in his welcoming arms, but none the less, Janelle smiled as much as she could, feeling less hostile, and more calm as they walked farther out into the city. Lucky for them, they had got out into the forest, until they came upon a creek. Not too far ahead of that, there was a water fall which the two climbed down with ease and sat down below it's mystifying glory. It was quite a scene, and only made Janelle could see more scenery such as this. It made her feel tranquil. "Thanks for taking me here Ling."

"Yeah well, we needed to get out of the crowd, especially with everything that happening."

"Yeah. About that…"

He looked Janelle steady, worriedly, leaning his arm forward as he laid on his legs to the grass, "Are you sure you're ready to tell me?"

Janelle could only sigh, closing her eyes for a split second before she scanned the oasis below them. The luscious greenery, the different fragrances of numerous flowers surrounding the water itself. Even the rock formation of the water fall was breathtaking. If this wasn't the time to tell him, what was? "It's about my past. Last night, I thought it was all the end of my worries, that all I had to think about was you and me, which was hard enough in itself, but this…This memory…This thing I did, I don't know if it's worth forgiving."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"Ling…What I'm about to tell you? No one should have to go through this…No body. No body should be put in the position I was put in, and if I could go back and change it I would. But…I was too weak. I was too weak then…"

"What was it." Ling asked sitting in closer, his hand on her leg now for comfort. She took it. She took his hand in hers, and held it for dear life.

She licked her lips, and shook her head, her face filled with pain and sorrow. She almost wanted to back out, pretend it was nothing, lie, anything to make it this moment stop hurting. But this was it.

She couldn't back out. She finally sighed hard, and inhaled in back her fears, giving Ling the most confident look she could, "Remember when I told you I was doing drugs at a young age? I said about a year ago I quit."

"I remember. You told me it was because you were sick of that life."

"It was true, but there was something that made me quit. Something that made me second guess ever being with any man, or letting a man love me. You're the first in a long time. I could never forgive myself for the choice I made...I feel like…I took its life, even though in my world they tell me that's not the case. At least the doctors. I still feel responsible for what I did. I wasn't being fair to them."

"What are you saying?"

"In my world. There are two ways to…stop the process of having a baby. I decided to take the better alternative, and took the pills, because I couldn't stand doing the other."

"You…" Did he hear right? She had a child? How? Then it clicked. The scars. He never questioned where they came from, not wanting to upset the girl since she didn't have very many memories of her past. But this? It blew his mind. He sat up on his knees, and moved to her front, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him, even though she did try to avoid them at all cost, "You didn't mean to…Tell me you didn't-,"

"Of course not!" She shouted pushing him away, feeling her strength to keep a poker face slowly diminishing, "I would never intentionally hurt anybody! Especially a baby, but according to doctors, an abortion is a someone's decision. A discreet decision. The pills are suppose to stop the process before it could ever hit the stage that would hurt it. They say that it's not consider alive…To some. Not everyone agrees with it though. You can see why."

"Right. Okay…Okay." Once he heard that he calmed down a bit, but kept a very intense gaze on her, one that left him questioning her, "Then just, explain to me what happened."

"I was still in a relationship with Chase at the time. We were both messing around, smoking, nothing that would kill us, just cigarettes. The condom he used was was crumbled up. I asked him if it was safe, and he told me it was. I thought it was because the condemn was in his pocket, but-, needless to say, it broke. I was stupid and should've checked the damn thing myself!" She was shook her head in disgust.

"You trusted him, he obviously didn't care about your well being. So…after that?" She could hear it was bugging him, irritation rose in his voice as he looked away down at the ground, he looked mad. Not angry, just mad. But no matter the expression he wore though, she continued, her voice filled with the embarrassment of her actions, "I thought I was just getting sick. A virus, anything else that would not be what I knew it already was. You don't just feel the sickness. The way I was sleeping on my stomach, I could her…Him…Whatever it was…I could feel it growing inside me. It was becoming a part of me." She was smiling, holding her stomach, her eyes filled with remorseful tears.

She frowned with trembling eyes, the tears staining her face, "I told my mother. She flipped out, told me I had to get rid of it. I pleaded with her, I told her I would find a way, but instead of understanding why I didn't want to abort the baby..." She choked.

"She made you abort the baby?"

"No-, she…She…She said we couldn't afford a baby, that I was too young to have one and that I was throwing my life away! I told her, what if I wanted to keep it? She just looked at me and said she'd kick me out. She was too young to become a grandmother, and I a mother. It was taken care of within a couple of weeks." She smiled trying to laugh it off, but Ling only seemed to be upset now. More than usual. He was breaking the dirt below him with his nails.

"She put you in a situation like that? How can a mother do that to her own child?"

"Don't. Please Ling. I was being reckless. Besides, she didn't make me do anything according to others. It's still my decision, still my choice. I could have stopped at any time."

"You were 16 years old you were still considered a child yourself! And she manipulated you to think that was the right decision."

"I could've said no and run away, taken my chances on my own. Not like I'd go to any of the friends I knew, they didn't seem to proud of the decision that was being made either, but they understood why it was happening. What sucks even more is that there's a program now that helps people like that, when I was in that situation. They give housing, food, money. All of it. I hate my actions even more for not standing up for myself. And now this…

"Janelle…"

"If I would've known that? That I could've told everyone else to go to hell… If I would've gotten emancipated.." She scoffed at the idea, "But paper work takes so long. It would've taken for ever to stable myself with a child. Plus, it costs money to do that. I didn't have a job. And most paper work to get a job now requires an adult signature." There was a silence in the air. One that could suffocate any sane person, unfortunately no one was sane around them.

Their minds boggled by the other, Janelle could only imagine what the prince was thinking. His eyes were turned from him. And the suspense was killing her as she cried quietly, whispering to him, "Please, say something. Anything! An 'I hate you' or 'how could you do that to a child?'

"Well…What can I say? What happened to you…It's…It's just wrong. Your mother shouldn't have put you in that situation in the first place. No matter the reason. Yeah you were young and stupid, not only that it wasn't out of malice, so…I mean…I can't say that I'm upset with you, but I am at the same time. I don't know. I don't know how to really feel about this." His eyes were fixated on the girl, seeing the guilt run through her face, her words almost numbing. She sounded as if she was trying to hide the real pain behind it all, "Yeah, well, what's new. I wasn't expecting you to be proud of me."

"I'm not. But you were only 16 years old, you didn't know what to do, you went to the only person you thought you could trust…And…Well…"

"Don't get me wrong, my mother's not a monster, she isn't horrible to me or my brothers…She's just…Well I don't know what she is any more. Everything I've known, everything I thought I was…I knew I wasn't perfect, but this…?" She tried to hold back a sob but it came naturally, unable to cease once Janelle had laid her head in hands, "I'm so ashamed…I want it to keep it, Ling! I want to keep it! But I was so scared, I had no one to turn to. Those people I had called my friends? They weren't friends! They're just…Just…Company! Acquaintances that kept me entertained while my real life was just beginning. What is real any way?"

"Don't talk like that."

"Look at what I've done to myself Ling! I was going to have a baby at 16! 16! In my world that's considered a very bad thing. Stupid, and irresponsible. I brought shame upon myself and my family! Nobody knew what I was going through, what I was thinking. I stayed up for nights just thinking about it, thinking of ending my own life, thinking that somehow that would make it even! Did they think I enjoyed it or something? Like I didn't care? Like I was…a monster. They're looks…"

"Who? Who are you talking about? Your friends?" Janelle stopped herself, she was thinking too far into the memory to realize she hadn't explained, "On that day…My mother was the one to take me to the hospital for the stuff. There was a group of protesters against what I was doing, spitting, yelling, screaming. They were so angry. It felt like everyone's eyes were on me. The disgust in their eyes, the discrimination it brought to me. I never wanted that. I never wanted any of it. All I wanted was my baby." She cried even harder, tears leaking through her fingers and staining the skirt of her dress, "Why didn't I just say no Ling? I could've saved it. I could've…And I didn't! It's all my fault! It's all my fault… "

That was it, he couldn't take anymore, feeling his own emotions getting the better of him as he watch Janelle cry harder than she ever had. He had heard her cry before, but this pain she was holding was too much for him to take. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into him even when she attempted to pull away. He wouldn't let her though, he nearly pulled her into his lap, just embracing her fragile form till his hug nearly suffocated her.

She didn't mind it though, she needed it. She needed some kind of contact at this point; although a part of her was hoping Ling would scowl her, or run away, stop being so forgiving, and nice, but he proved her wrong, and she cried more because of that, "I'm so sorry Ling. I should've saved her! I could've ran out of there at any time! I could've-, I mean I was the only one that cared! Chase didn't! He wasn't even there! He ran away Ling, and I hate him for it! I hate him for abandoning me! Why did this have to come out now!" At this point she was cutting her nails into her hands her anger almost unbearable until Ling stepped in.

"It's okay. I've heard enough." His voice was almost above a whisper, his voice cracking and quivering, "Don't put yourself through it again."

"But I am. Please Ling…" She pleaded. She begged, her sobs becoming more desperate, "If there is any way you can forgive me…Or at least, take pity on a soul like me. Something…I know I don't need it, but…I care how you feel towards me. I don't want to be a bad person. I want to be good."

There was a small pause. It scared Janelle, tortured her to no end awaiting his answer, but he already had his answer, he just needed a minute to take it all in. It was a lot to process, and considering Jenny position? There was only one thing he could do, "I don't need to forgive you Janelle?" He asked nearly on the verge of laughing to cut the pain, "You might've done some dumb things in your life, getting pregnant? Yeah, maybe it was a little stupid. And yeah, the situation did get bad, but you didn't do it willingly."

"I don't care. I should've still could've at least tried to stand up for myself. Or at least given myself more time or…Anything to have another choice."

"According to your mother you didn't have 'another choice.' You should've had a choice to keep it, and your mother saw you vulnerable in my eyes and told you that there was only one way to deal with this. She never gave you a choice. As I see it, and as Greed sees it, it was bad, but it wasn't entirely your fault. And you didn't have to run away you know, you could've told me."

"I didn't know until this morning…And I didn't want to push you away but I also didn't want you to love someone that would hide secrets from you. I want to be honest with you, and if there is a hell in chance I could be with you, well…I just wanted you to see the real me, make sure there wasn't anything I couldn't tell you. But I was also scared of how'd you react. Like you'd see me as a monster too. And Greed, I thought maybe he'd see another reason to let Father look down on humans."

"Look at me." He pulled away just enough to cup her face, taking her cheeks in his palms. They were probably the warmest thing to her skin, the only thing to keep her body moving. She felt so heavy, her body feeling a pain that nearly pulsed through her muscles, but none the less Jenny kept her eyes steady.

His eyes were strong, yet stern and full of sympathy, "You may not be perfect, and yeah, maybe there was a way you could've avoided it. But you made a very hard decision. One that you shouldn't have had to make. Plus, I don't see how or why I should hate you, or why I should cast you aside. Yeah, this is big, and a life should never be taken for granted. But what can I say or do that you haven't already done to yourself. God knows how long you've had this haunting you and on your conscience. It still does obviously. But I will never…Ever… Abandon you. A man never runs away, never backs down." He pressed his head against hers, their lips so close that Janelle couldn't bare the sight of him. But he didn't stop, he kissed, pressing his lips to hers with the greatest embrace he could give before pulling away, his eyes closed and his brow scrunched as he made his decision, "I love you. And I forgive you."

"Ling…I know I want your forgiveness, but no pressure, you know." She sniffled wiping away her tears. But she missed one, and Ling wiped it away, in assistance.

"Of course not. I don't need to forgive you Janelle, you need to forgive yourself more than anything. It's not like you'd do it again. Right?" Janelle shook her head short and fast, just the thought made her cringe, "Never. I make mistakes just like every other human, but unlike some idiots, I don't like to make the same mistake twice."

"As long as you're trying, right?" They both smiled, holding one another for a good while in silence to take in the calm air that finally settled in, some what. It was a big deal, something that meant a lot to Janelle, and for her honesty, and trust in Ling, the prince felt happy to know that it was resolved, that everything would be somewhat okay for now.

So much was happening so fast, but Ling was going to hold it together. Whatever happened to Janelle before she came here, he didn't want to have her relive it any more than she already did. He only wish he could've met her sooner, if she would've been in this world instead one light years away. Wasn't there anything he could do to help her? Then, the girl shivered and sighed with chattering teeth, "Ling?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold…" The prince could only chuckle and pulled away to take off his jacket, wrapping it around Janelle's shoulders, pulling her up from the ground with him, so he could hold her under his wing, "Come on, it's starting to get late. And I'm sure Greed's gonna have to make up some excuse to make the homunculi forgive our tardiness."

"Maybe not. Just tell them we took a walk. That's what we did right?" At first it didn't seem to sink into Greed (who was listening to everything from the other side of things) that it was the truth, but when it did, both him and the prince smiled, pulling the girl's tiny waist to his as they slowly took their time walking back, "Yeah."

Hesitantly, Ling wanted to say the words again. The three words that he had said before, but something stopped him this time. He felt Greed starting to take over again mentioning that he still wanted to saw his peace to the girl.

Ling shrugged, chuckling as he felt as if there was really no choice in the matter, but the chuckle seemed to get Jan's attention, "What's so funny."

"Greed wants to say something. Well, that or he really wants the body back."

"Heh, I assume both."

Ling looked down at the girl curled under his arm, her face pressed against his chest as the clouds began to roll in. It look like rain was coming. And it wouldn't be any further from the truth.

The moment Janelle felt a droplet on her nose she looked up to the sky. Ling put out his hand to feel it too, and they weren't even close to being back. Considering they dropped down from the short cut, they thought it would be a good idea to take the long way home.

Then, out of nowhere it began to pour, making Janelle gasp and laughed as it came showering down on them both. In seconds the two were soak, "Here!" Janelle put some of the trench coat over the prince now, both of them were laughing as they ran for cover. The trees helped to some extent, but it wasn't enough, they were going to need more than just the shelter of the leaves, "What do we do now?" She asked looking to Ling.

"Well, we can always wait until it lets up. A little rain never hurt any body." The prince was hopeful, but from the looks of it, it didn't seem likely.

"Yeah but a lot can kill you."

"Was that a pun?"

"No."

"Since when did you start making puns?"

"I said no." She protested, shaking her head of the tedious argument, "Maybe there's something near by, I saw some light not too far from here, maybe it could at least pin point our location so we can head back to Central."

"Worth a shot." They ran in the direction where she had seen a haze of the glow, and from there they ventured on until they reached the street light. Turns out, the light was coming from a unknown cabin. It seemed to be quiet, and there was a road leading down the main street, but with this much rain coming down, Ling thought of a better idea, "Let's check to see who's there."

"What? Why? No! We don't even know these people, I'm not going to ask them to stay."

"Awe why not? Just until the rain let's up. Please?"

"No. I'm not-,"

"Shh."

"Don't sh-," In the blink of an eye Ling covered Janelle's mouth just as the door swung opened. He picked her up with ease, and hid over in the shadows to avoid being spotted. There were two men, both of them with what look like maces. They were big men too, the thought of them coming out if they had knocked on the door, it made her body chill to the bone.

"Let's Marcus we can't have Willy waiting."

"Yeah, that rat bastard can suck it for all I care." They both had very low scuffed voices too. They didn't sound to friendly either, "Do you think this target was worth the money?"

"We'll see what happens when we get back. We can't be choosey in this line of work."

"Guess you got a point. Guy should've kept his big mouth shut." The first instinct for Janelle was to run, or at least get the police involved when they get back, but Ling had other plans. He released his coat, and looked at Janelle, "Stay here."

"No, Ling-, what're you doing!" She knew she wasn't going to be able to stop him, it was Ling, and he wouldn't let someone get hurt if he could help them. Janelle sighed surrendering to his need to help, hell she'd tried to help too if she could, but all she could do was sit back and wait.

At first, all she could hear was the rain, the dark shadows tricking her when she thought she saw Ling. So she ducked down for a moment, waiting for him to come back. And when she thought she heard footsteps, she looked over the logs, and work supplies that were scattered on the side of the house. But when she looked up at the dark image hovering over her, she gasped, and attempted to grab for anything she could find.

Unfortunately the man had an upper hand on her whacking her hard over the front of her head with a shovel, letting her fall back with a thud, a freshly made wound.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 12: Finding Rapture<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just feel bad for writing , I had my reasons. Anyway sorry for such a downer chapter but next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading. <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 Finding Rapture

_**Again, I apologize for last chapters fiasco, but whatever, I'm over it. :D Now, for some Greed scene 3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter a little more than the drama in the last.**_

_**I want to own Greed….Wait. *Raspberry***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Finding Rapture<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ling had made his way inside, it was dead quiet, the only sound was the rain pattering over head as he came in. There was footsteps, he assumed from the intruders that had left recently, now the prints dried quickly from the mud and water they had tracked inside, "Yeesh, the least they could've done was clean up after themselves."<p>

_**Says the sloppy prince. What exactly are we doing here? **_

"I want to make sure there's no survivors. What kind of man would leave people to die."

_**No skin off my back is all. Either way, I want my body back eventually Ling. The others are bound to come looking for us-,**_

"Just…One more minute."

_**Fine. But hurry up!**_

"Don't rush me homunculus."

_**Big words coming from a little piss ant like you.**_

"I just have fire to my bite. Besides, I want to make sure that it's safe to leave down the trail without any interference." Unfortunately, the tranquil silence came to an end before Ling could finish looking through the whole house.

He heard a struggle, and then a yelp from a man, "Get off of me! Ah!"

"You'll pay for that wench." The burly man's voice came

"Janelle!" Ling sprint towards the door, throwing himself out the frame to run across the yard to where Janelle was suppose to be. She was on the ground attempting to get a man much bigger off of her small frame, she was punching his gut, but it did little effort. The man was completely crushing her chest with his legs, and chuckling as he stopped her from using an odd looking capsule. She was attempting to push on the top of it, but the man gripped her wrist with ease, and tightening his grip, cringing her grip on the device as she winced, then yelped out in pain.

Ling was about to take care of it, but Greed wasn't in the mood for heroism, he need to act quick, the man's hand was already trying to ride up one of Janelle's legs, but Jenny put up a good fight, attempting to squirm herself out from underneath him, but he just crushed her more.

Before the man could do any more, a hand came at the man's throat, his voice box caught between the homunculus shielded hand and the wall that was nearly a foot away from the girl now, "Greed…." She wheezed.

"You…" He growled. He was thinking of horrible things, deadly things to make the man scream out in pain. He punched the guy's head through the cement wall, "How dare you touch _**my**_ woman that way!" He punched him again, causing a bigger crater in the wall as the perverted man went flying and tumbling into the forest.

He could barely move, but Greed grunted loudly as his gust of adrenaline and rage overwhelmed his senses. He thought of killing the man. He could only imagine how old he was. And how young Janelle still was. This man didn't deserve his pity.

Greed picked up the man's shaking form, his hands attempting to hide his face from the avarice's ultimate shield. Each punch felt like hell, each time Greed hoped this man wished he'd put him out of his misery, "Greed…Stop…S-Stop…" She could barely talk, but she tried hard to get up on her feet, stumbling her way over to the homunculus who was throwing the man around by his collar like a rag doll, "Greed!"

When she got close enough she called his name again, this time with worry, "Greed?"

"What!" She jumped from him turning to her so hastily, his eyes filled with the intention to kill, until he noticed the fear rising in the girls eyes. Slowly, he fell back to reality, looking back at the thug he had pummeled, seeing the damage he had done to the man's face. He was bleed, with lumps bruising over as blood blisters, every Orpheus from his face seem to bleed. Even his two from teeth were missing.

Greed growled, wishing he could've done more if Janelle hadn't interfered, but seeing how Janelle react to his out burst, he didn't want to put her in any more distress. They didn't need it.

And wasting his time on a snot nose bully only made him spit on the guy's face before throwing him back on his ass. The man coughed but didn't let his sights off the man in front of him, "Who…"

"Doesn't matter. She just saved your life. Be grateful, or the next time you won't be so lucky." With balled fist Greed walked away, Janelle's eyes still stuck on the man. She gaze at the man and odd look, she was pissed at him alright, she should've just let Greed kill, or kick his ass at least, but at the same time, she was only glad she could avoid another death. Then, she followed close behind the avarice. He walked back into the house, starting from where Ling has reside when he was checking the rooms. When he came to the last room, there laid a man covered in blood.

Janelle being on the other side of the door, wasn't expecting it. She had been to her share of funerals, but this was far from it. It was something out of a horror film. She gasped back and stayed on the other side of the door with her hand over her mouth. She fell to the ground unable to speak words. She had been to a few funerals or so, but she had never seen a body so mangled.

Greed stared at the body in pity, but shook his head at the men that caused the persons death. He walked up to Janelle, having his fill of the crime scene, of the place in general and squatted down to meet her face to face; her eyes distant, "I'll call the authorities. They can handle this. We still need to get back to Central."

For a moment she didn't speak, collecting her thoughts to come up with a plan to get back to Central, "There was a car outside. The keys have got to be around here somewhere, if not then I can always hot wire it to get us out of here like before." Greed knew it wasn't the time to say much. He needed to call the police, at least on the behalf of Janelle, and then he would be more than happy to get the hell out of this house's atmosphere. It was really becoming annoying to the avarice, but he kept a straight head on his shoulders, keep it positive "Sounds like a plan. In the mean time, I'll find you some more appropriate clothes. You're completely soaked through. I think your lips are turning blue."

"I'm okay really." She tried to insure him, but Greed shook his head at her, "No. You're not. But you will be. I promise." He brought up her chin, her hazel iris's glowing in the small light that lit up the hall way. Even the small smile she gave caused the avarice to smile a bit. Not by much, but enough that she noticed the concern in his eyes, "Everything will be okay."

"You and Ling say that so confidently." She smiled at him, holding his forearm that held her chin. When she touched him though, it drifted to her cheek, bringing her in for a quick rough kiss before he pulled away, "That's because I am. And don't worry too much. You know I'll keep ya safe." Greed was hesitant to leave Janelle alone again, afraid something else would try to snatch at her while he was using the phone, but with her just in view from the hall way it was easy enough to say he felt good enough to give the Central police Military hell for worrying more about an Ishvalan than a bunch of thugs that nearly hurt his friend.

Now he was starting to understand why most humans hated the Military, but none the less, after he was through with scowling the cops he hung up the phone, Greed went to find a sweater and pants big enough to fit Janelle. There was a navy blue tank top, a green over shirt, and light blue pants that seemed to almost fit the girls waist. But Greed found a belt for that too.

Once Janelle was taken care, the girl headed out to the car with Greed behind her, his still damped jacket in his arm as they went out into the rain. With their luck, they were able to find the car keys easily on the key rack when Greed investigated the house, "You sure you're up for driving?"

"Well, since I don't have to rig the car, I feel less stressed to get out of here. We just need to get somewhere familiar."

"Right." Greed agreed as they both jumped into the small blue pick up, but when Janelle had turned on the car, the gas was down to a tank, "Shit." She cursed making Greed chuckle. He never really heard her swear, but when she did it was kind of cute.

"Well…I guess only way to find out if we'll make it down the hill with that much gas."

"Yeah, well…I wish we had time to look around for a gas tank."

"Too late for that Janelle, the cops are gonna be here any minute."

"Yeah. Let's go." She shifted the car into gear, and slowly pulled out, heading down the hill and passing the cops as their sirens roared. Janelle's eyes softened, feeling sad over the man that those thugs had murdered, but she felt content with calling the police.

Slowly, her attention turned to Greed, "Are you still mad at me for stopping you?"

"Che, I was never mad doll." He stopped giving her a sympathetic small smile of regret, "And I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you came when you did. Thank you, for having my back." Greed smiled more, smirking widely with a soft chuckle as he sat back trying to keep himself comfortable, "I protect what's mine Janelle."

"I know. Um,- you know, I'm sorry too. For what I said. I didn't mean to say that you were…being like Chase. I just…"Greed was watching her out of the corner of his eye, seeing the regret in her face, "It was a mean thing to say and I should've never said it. You're nothing like him. I can't see any resemblence. I guess I was just scared you'd take me and leave me too. Try to take me over and control what I do. But you're not like that. I see that. "

He shrugged, unfazed by the previous words she spoke of, "All water under the bridge. I know he hurt you, more than a guy should. But it's not like that Jenny. You and me, I mean. I wouldn't just use you like he did." She couldn't hold the smile back from his presence, she tried to turn away, trying to hide the blush beginning to take over her cheeks. Unfortunately, Greed saw right through her, and again he smirked, this time putting a hand on her lap, nearly making her jump and swerve on the road, "Oh-, sorry."

"No, no, I just…I'm still a little shaken up. I was so close to spraying his ass, but he hurt my wrist pretty bad." She could still feel the throbbing pain spreading through the part where he gripped, the swelling of her hand making it slightly harder to grip the wheel, yet she managed.

The thought caused Greed swallow back the sensation of rage he felt once before, trying his best to stay calm. He was usually so mellowed out, but what he saw before him, he could take it. It made him wonder why it was so dire for him to protect her, why he needed her. Then, he put a hand to her shoulder, making her look to him, "Stop the truck."

"What? Greed-,"

"Stop the truck, now." She didn't want to say no, whatever it was, it couldn't wait, and to the avarice it was becoming more urgent. She stopped the car, pulling it over to the side of the road and turning it off as she clicked off the lights to keep them hidden.

Her hands were still on the steering wheel when he placed his hand over hers, his eyes scanning their touch, and his connection to her before he looked into her eyes, "Look, I know I'm not good at saying how I…_Feel_, but just know that I am going to protect you, at all cost. And yeah, so you said some things you didn't mean to say earlier, but hell, I should've…Been more tactful about…Everything, about asking you to stay. Guess it really wasn't the right time." He leaned in, his nose brushing up against her cheeks. He could smell her scent, the smell of rain, and earth coming from the aroma of her soft skin. He slowly moved his lips up the side of her face, before giving her light kisses, his chest pounding already from the close contact, "I just want you close to me. I don't want anything else to take you. I'm sure you feel the same, don't you?"

"I do." She whispered, almost in doubt, but Greed knew better, and forced her to look at him, "Don't turn away. Listen, I've never been a one woman kind of guy, but…I can't see myself being with another without driving myself crazy. And I'm not good at saying sentimental things-,"

"It's okay, Greed. You don't need to explain your reasons for being you. I accept who you are. And I don't expect you to stay with me. That would be stupid. You're _Greed the Avaricious._"

"Hey, hold on a second. I didn't say that I was gonna leave or start fooling around with someone else. I'm perfectly content with just bangin' you until…Well…I guess until we get sick of each other. Or otherwise."

"Uh…Bangin'?" She laughed a little, getting him to notice his bluntness, but he followed her in suit none the less, and took her hand in his, not making eye, "Heh. Well, you know what I mean." He stopped smiling though, frowning to finally make their eyes reunite, his hand wrapping around her waist, and the other on her jaw line, feeling out the soft feel of her cheek. His thumb stroked it, subconsciously, "I'm not entirely sure what we're doing, but all I know is I don't want to stop. I like what I got. And I got you. That okay?"

Janelle was actually surprised by his way of 'committing'. She knew he wasn't heartless, but she never imagined Greed to be with one woman. It always seemed to be the first thing that would pop to her head when she didn't 'see' who he was.

She always felt like it was a fantasy played out in her head. She even tried to hide the smile by looking away and shaking her head before asking, "Why is it that I never picture you like I think you are?"

"Well that's not the answer I was expecting." He chuckled, which Janelle realized what she did, and gripped his hand more, "I don't know. I always had this idea of you being this renegade asshole who isn't out for himself, but didn't seem the type to…You know. Care. Let alone with one woman."

"Because of that book?" She choked, and blushed as she looked at him embarrassed.

Okay, Greed had to admit he was sick of hearing that he didn't resemble the book to her liking, and with a frustrated sigh, he kissed Janelle to ease his trouble mind. But he let her have it, "You know, just this once, can we not try to refer me to a character in that damn book? I'm obviously in front of you. And no book is gonna tell me what I am or what I'm like."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Just know this is me. If the book doesn't match me to the detail than screw it. Who cares, right? You obviously like me, so let's not worry about what a stupid book's gotta say about how I should be." She didn't really think about that, but at this point, Greed and everyone else here was real. Real to her, and whatever she learned about Greed, she discarded from her mind, smiling contently this time as she touched her head with his, "I think I can do that. Guess sometimes you got to see things for yourself rather than read up on them. I should know that. But I guess I like yo-,…Never mind."

"What was that? You're not even at least gonna telling you like me?"

"I just did!"

"No you stopped half way lady."

"Ugh-, fine. Just don't get a big head over it." Greed could only grin chuckling, "Well-,"

"Don't! Sat it."

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't get a 'big head' over it."

"Okay." Feeling like it still wasn't enough to have his word, Janelle sat up on her knees getting more serious as she stared into the homunculus eyes. Her heart searching for the words she would tell Greed. "I like you…I really do." She stopped for a minute thinking before continuing, "Before I came here, and when they actually introduced you into the book? I thought you were just another Thug. You reminded me of a pimp. Cocky, wanting everything-,"

"Hey…"

"Let me finish. But, as I started to watch the shows and read on the book a little more, well…I guess I realized I was wrong." She stopped smiling as she thought about it.

The way she'd feel like a giddy little school girl every time she'd see him smile, how much she admired his realization of what he wanted out of life, and what he gained at the end of it all. Yet, she shook her head of the thought, widening her smile at him, "You were my hero."

"Me? A hero? Ha ha, Tell me you're joking, you know I'm no saint doll."

"I'm not joking, Greed. Laugh all you want, you may not be so innocent or some kind of super man, but I…I looked up to you. You didn't let anyone hold you back from what you wanted. No matter what happened to you…I just…"

"Wait, hold on, what happens to me?" _Shit, way to go Jenny! Open your mouth a little wider and we might be able to make a freakin black hole with it! What do I say! _

"Jan?" She really didn't know what to say, she couldn't take her eyes off of him either, the way his face was contorting to figure out what she wouldn't say. And from the way she was looking at him, he could read the answer in her face. But she had to have been wrong.

He had to be wrong, "Jan, what aren't you telling me." Her face fell pale and she gulped back, her eyes filling with pain. She looked into his eyes seeing the denial behind his stare.

She turned her gaze to the darkened floor. She couldn't see anything, but it was better than looking him in the eyes to see the answer that would blow him into oblivion, "Greed…You can't make me answer that."

"Why not? You'll answer anything else, but you won't-," He stopped mid sentence, and from the look on his face, he realized why Jan wouldn't talk. What she wouldn't tell him, "I die, don't I?"

"I-,"

"Don't pussy foot around it Janelle, answer me truthfully! Please!"

"I can't! It's different now, anything could happen now that I'm here! It's already happened before, like when I took the bullet for Ling's friend Lan Fan. It could be different, we don't know."

"You still never answered my question." He growled leaning his face closer to hers, his eyes still in denial, though the truth was there, sparking the anger he felt for his outcome. Who could blame him?

Janelle knew this was coming, now all she could do was brace for impact. She inhaled deeply crossing her arms, she bit her lips, and felt her throat swell. It all played in her head. But instead of having a sympathetic sadness ripple through her, it was a feel of loss.

She felt she would cry, if she didn't swallow. But she somehow found the strength to speak, and nodded very slowly as she gave him the truth, "Yes."

She didn't like the silence that came after, but she heard his breath still, the release with a weak sigh. She couldn't even imagine what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Angry, scared, shocked. She shook her head, "I'm sorry…But…Maybe…It'll be different. I mean, Lan Fan was suppose to loose her arm. Instead, I stopped that from happening. So, maybe we can think of something else. Something to avoid it."

"Like what Janelle? How do you avoid being killed when it's written in ink?"

"You just told me a few minutes ago that the book didn't matter, so don't let your answer change now." To him, he probably thought gaining the stone or immortality was the answer, but Janelle knew what he would be really fighting for.

While the facts stirred in his mind, Greed could only nod his head, agreeing with what she said. Maybe there could be a way to avoid it, but one question still remained, "Why didn't you tell me about this when we first met? I could've prepared."

"Ha, yeah that's a laugh, you wanted me to just tell you off the bat that you were going to die? I make mistakes but I'm not cruel Greed, I wanted you to trust me first. To tell you when we weren't like this. There's already enough on our plate, telling someone they're going to die is a big deal." She stopped, not entirely sure why as she pondered it, but she didn't need a second. She held his hand, leaning her head under his chin like a cat while her arms wrapped around him so suddenly.

He didn't see it really coming, but he let her in, "I want you to be able to count on me. Not like you need it. Just know what ever happens, I want be here for you. And Ling. You may not know it, but ever since I've met you two, you both have made a very big impact in my life. And I'm glad. It's the best news I can get, considering the odds. Just…Don't take what I said to heart. We will find a way to save you. Even if it kills me." Greed put his hand on her back, not moving, just feeling the girl's fragile heart pound against her body.

Again, the thought of their interesting conversation about the fans again popped into his mind. He smiled a little, but still couldn't relieve the sensation that had clouded his mind. He didn't want to think about that now. If anything, he knew Jan was right. He should've been taking his own advice. The news was just a lot to take in.

Without a word, the avaricious pulled the girl closer to him, rubbing her side until one hand laid on her hips while the other brushed through her hair. His mind was clouded, more than usually now that their world was rocking and shaking, but never the less, it didn't stop Greed from remembering who he was or what he wanted, what he was determined to achieve. He just wasn't one to give up.

So he wouldn't. Before long, the hand on her hips was rising up, and tucking underneath her shirt till his fingers touched the skin of her stomach. It made Janelle jump a bit, and look at him oddly, "Sorry, still jumpy?" He tried to laugh it off, stopping to caress the side, and cause her to jump again this time giggling, "Yes. Especially when you tickle me."

Greed laughed more genuinely this time, "I seemed to be good at that. Not that I mean to." He then leaned his head into her cheek, nuzzling his face into her neck to hide himself.

Janelle attempted not to be swayed by the sudden change in his demeanor, but as she tried to pull his hand away, his lips licked her neck, pulling up to put his forehead to hers. She looked deep into his orbs, seeing the look in his eyes, the admirable gaze he held as he smirked, behind the innocent eye lock though, Janelle could see his gaze slowly turning lustful, and intoxicating.

She couldn't pull away either, feeling her lips tug into a small smile before she leaned in and kissed him. In the back of her head she felt it like she should've digressed, but Greed didn't stop her, he kissed her back with a small claw at her ribs making the girl twitch in his arms. He drifted his hand down to the other side and picked her a bit until her arms were around his neck, his lips never loosing sync with Janelle's. Then he dipped his tongue to taste her own excited muscle. They wrapped it and twirled their tongues in a wild manner, the hot passion kiss turning primal as Greed pulled Janelle even further into his grasp, his nails digging into her fabric as he breathed heavily, "I don't know if this is a good time…We should get going." Greed mumbled it thinking it was hear that had said it before she smiled, and kissed him more.

"When will it ever be the right time. Besides, all I want to feel . I want to feel that everything will be really okay, like you said. I need everything to be…" Janelle trailed off, feeling the avarice's use his lips to sedate her. She held onto the him for dear life, her eyes closed and her mind blank. Everything was happening so fast, yet this moment was beginning to feel like a fixated rush. It couldn't really be explained, all she knew was she needed Greed right now, she needed him to touch her, to entice her, to control her, anything to make her think of anything else but everything that happened today.

In fact, the only one she ever wanted to think about was Greed and Ling. She cared for them both, more than anyone in a while. She felt like her love for life was breaking, piece by piece, but the two showed her that there was more to it than that. That love and life is never worth losing. Even if her love for Greed had to have some boundaries to it, she loved him none the less.

Janelle moaned when he gripped her flesh, when he spanked her ass and licked up her jaw line, about to pull her into his lap completely, before the girl stopped him, making the homunculus growl with impatience.

Jan pulled away a bit, enough to catch a glimpse of his hungry gaze, her lips smirking into a grin as she kissed him one last time before unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. Her lips followed down his collarbone and down his fitted chest. She always loved the feel of his smooth skin the smell of his scent. He never really wore colognes but just the feel of him in general was enough to sent her body shivering for more.

Her body was becoming unbelievably hot as she ventured downwards, feeling the warmth of Greed's hand on her backside. "You sure you wanna do this? I mean…No pressure." Although he did grasp it lovingly when Janelle undid his pants feeling the girl stick her hand underneath his underwear. There she found what she was looking for and pulled it out to let it pulse in her hand. Then she licked the tip of its pre cum, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock until she heard Greed grunt, responding positively to the feel of Janelle's tease.

"Yes. I do." She began stroking his cock with her very talented hands, feeling him shift back to get his hands on her thighs better, feeling out the under side of her until he found her underwear, soaked through, "Mm, Just makin'-, ah, god… She was already forcing him down her mouth, sucking on him, and wetting him more as she bobbed her head. She nearly swallowed him down her esophagus rubbing the tip with the back of her throat before pulling back to pop him out of her mouth.

The avarice's eyes were glossed with lust, and his lips were dry from panting, and hissing and as the pleasure began to built, but when it felt too good he brought Janelle up to kiss his lips, entangling her mouth with his in a hungry wild kiss that left them both pulling back with strings of saliva still attached to their lips, gasping for air.

Greed cupped her face, finding every inch of her mouth he could find until all he wanted was the feel of her heat on his cock. He could never remember another woman doing _those_ kinds of things to him. The feel of her hot tongue play with him like it did. How could he not want that.

Suddenly hearing another sound of delight come from the avaricious, Janelle pulled back for air only to feel him pull her mouth back down onto his member. She made a small noise of surprise, but gladly went back to pleasing him with her mouth. She too couldn't remember a time she had done this too someone. Every time she did she felt degraded, expecting to feel dirty after wards, but Greed didn't make her feel like many other boys did, surprisingly.

Instead, for once, she felt in control. She never mind being dominated, nor pleasuring another person, but only so many would let their woman be in control. Let them please their spouse the way they desired, and be okay with it. She felt relief to know she could finally be truly pleasured with no regrets. It felt so good, to have no boundaries when it came to the euphoric taste of sex.

Greed was already on the path finding it hard to keep his eyes open as the burst of ecstasy became persistent, his teeth gritting as he watched the girl's lips slurp up his entire length, from tip to base, ever now and against pulling away just enough to suck on the tip, and lick it. He was driving her beyond crazy by now, he could feel it, and he wanted to feel her now.

Finally hitting that final peak, Greed growled with frustration and pulled Janelle's mouth from his cock, the strands of spit following up to their lips as he nearly threw her over his lap, and positioned himself. The moment his tip broke through, Janelle whimpered, and moaned when he sheathed his cock inside, bucking his hips so demandingly, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Greed!"

"Fuck…" He plowed into her core, softly pulling back out just to ram back into her body to feel her body tense, and grab onto him dearly. With another hard thrust, Greed truly moaned at the girl, unable to stop himself from wanting to fill his need even more urgently, "Mm, just so damn good. I can't stand it, all I want to do is fill you. I can do that? Can I fill you? To make you utterly and completely mine." Janelle couldn't even answer, she felt shy and felt her face flush even more as he pounded his thick dick into her, "Heh, mine…I like the sound of that…"

"Greed you pervert. I'm not…I' m not a possession."

"There's nothing wrong with being my possession Jenny. I like what I see…I know what I want." He spanked her ass to make her squeak, only to thrust again to keep her own her toes. That and to hear her sexy voice call out to him, "And I want you to be mine. Just mine…No one else's…If anyone were to so much as look at you the way I do I'd probably get the urge to slit their throats. Unfortunatley Ling is an exception. But other than that, everyone else would be sorry." He pressed against his thumb against her clit watching as she pulled back from their connected lips, arching and clenching down on Greed even more. She turned her hips more, getting the perfect angle to make her cry out over the storming rain her head being thrown back as she clawed at the top of the roof.

He then changed up the pace again, starting a slow and hard pattern sounding off when he felt Janelle's center pop. He must've hit her g-spot because she came crushing down on him almost limp and while her legs trembled. An arm wrapped around the girls waist while the other laid at her throat. She could barely speak when he started to go a little faster, not too fast, but enough to get her moans to volume, her throat to go dry quicker, sending jolts down from the girl's bundle of nerves and up till she could feel it in her head. Pleasure at its finest.

She attempted to breath through the fierce lip lock, whimpering at him to do more, to go faster, harder, she need the deep feel of him imprinted in her mind, and soul. She even began to beg, "Please…"

"tsk, tsk Janelle, where would the fun be if I couldn't make you feel incredible."

"You're torturing me." She whined. She attempted to move her hips, but Greed stopped her by holding her hips in his grasp to hold and, push her down even more to make Jan whimper and shift, "Why? Why do you want to torture me?"

"It's not that I want to." He leaned his lips to her ear, brushing some of her hair out of the way before licking the shell, "You enjoy it, and I like it. And if we're both enjoying it, why not? Don't worry though, I'll grant you release soon enough. I just want to see you lose control a little first. Make you want me even more." He began to move his hips, slicking his length around to stir her pot a bit. She whimpered in response, "Besides, if my assumptions correct, I'm sure this is something you've been dreaming of." He chuckled lustfully.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" A little dazed, Janelle listened to Greed murmur in her ear more, his words sending shivers down her spine, and slithering ecstasy into her soul, "You think you're clever hiding how you've really felt about me and Ling, but after putting the puzzle together, how you act, the way you look away, the way your body reacts to me being so close to it. The way you bite your lip when nervous, and blush, how you _squeeze_ me, and shake when I make pillow talk…You did more than just like me in the beginning….To you I was a fantasy."

"You jerk…" She muttered, unable to deny what he was saying. He chuckled darkly, and swayed the girl back and forth on top of him, grinding their hips as hard as he could till his muscles started to twitch, "I'm right though, aren't I? You've wanted me for a long time, yearning for my touch, but you're too embarrassed to admit it. And That's what turns me on, Jenny. Every little tick I find sends you more and more into ecstasy. You want me, just as much as I want you. You can't hide it, no matter how much your lips will be in denial, your body will always give you away. Look, you're already getting wet again."

"I'm not answering that!" She moaned holding onto him tighter, avoiding eye contact by closing her eyes.

It made Greed chuckle softly though, growling as his body shivered when she smacked her bottom against his thighs, "That's where you're wrong Jenny, again you've given me the answer without verbally saying it. Again." She blushed hard, either from the embarrassment or the friction Greed wasn't entirely sure, but when he finally pulled all the way out, and slammed back into Janelle, the girl's body quaked as she let out a weak yelp. Then he did it again, feel the her essence wet his shaft. He began to bounce the girl on top of him, the whole truck shifting and adding momentum to his thrust, Janelle could barely stand the rhythm, feeling her teeth bite into her lip again before her mouth was send agape.

Being as tender as it was already, she tried to be gentle, keeping her eyes steady on the man in front of her. But that stare. He knew, he knew what she really felt about him. It wasn't just about her liking him, when they did it, Janelle got a euphoria off of it, like a woman or man into bondage. Now that she wouldn't mind trying just once with him, but right now was incredible too. She tried to think of something else, but when Greed decided to persist with the answer by ceasing his movements, Janelle could only feel weak under his touch, whimpering, and looking back before Greed took hold of her face leading his fingers up into her hair, brushing his hand through the damp strands before shifting his eyes from one iris to the other. He licked his lips, and kissed her softly, pulling away after to stare deeply into her eyes, "Show me how much you want me, Janelle."

"You already know I want you." She tried to speak through the pleasure.

"No, I mean the way you would want to take me. The way you would touch me, fuck me, kiss me…The way you would fantasize."

"Greed…" She tried to put a hand to his chest pulling away, her cheek bones pink as a rose, which the avarice was finding it even more irresistible by the second. He wasn't sure how much longer he could sit still in her warmth, but he pulled her jaw line to his nose and took in her scent, licking down her neck again where he found a familiar mark which was starting to fade.

He was going to fix that by gnawing on her neck with light suckles. He could hear Janelle sound off, and when he pulled back, Greed kissed the spot with a satisfied smirk, his lips still connected to her skin, "You can be embarrassed all you want, but the fact still remains that the sight of me turns you on. And I want to see how much it drives you wild. Show me what you've been wanting to do to me." His nails were currently trying not to dig his nails into her back and thigh, but the scent of the girl and the aura around them was becoming so hard to bare.

If she didn't do something soon he was surely going to lose it himself.

But Janelle didn't know what to say, all she could do was linger on his words, feel his hips slowly move to keep himself from losing his hardness. Like that would've happened though. Not with Greed.

Janelle sat up a bit, staring at his painful expression as she tried to keep his breath steady, but she tipped her head to his shyly, "I don't know what to do?"

"Do what ever you want. Whatever you think about when you touch yourself. Thinking of me. Give into your ultimate desire." He kissed the skin between her jaw line and neck, letting his hot breath heat the chilled damped skin, "You do want me right?"

"Yes…"

"How much do you want me?" He began running fingers through her hair, and the hand that laid on her thigh was now at her bottom, gripping it softly as he felt a small movement come from the girls hips, "M-More than I care to say…" She finally admitted, feeling her heart thud in her chest as she thrust herself on top of him, his shaft throbbing when her walls hugged around him.

It made the homunculus groan and sigh from the delightful sensation, "Than show me…Move those gorgeous hips…" She whimpered, trembling from his breath pressing against her skin, it was electrifying, even more so when she began to do as he asked. She started slow, finding a rhythm and motion to her liking, moaning softly when she began on the right path.

Greed sighed sitting back to watch the woman in top of his lap ride him, feeling the small thrust rubbing his shaft with ease. It was good, but he knew she could do better. He smirked kissing her shoulder, soon traveling to any inch of her he could find with his mouth, teasing and making Janelle move more, her hips start to bounce on his lap. This time she moaned and leaned her head back to give Greed more access. A hand made it's way to her breast, caressing it firmly, assisting the girl more with her movements, her hips rolling on him until she gripped the back of the seat behind the avarice, and used the cushion as leverage to move her faster, harder.

He could feel her relaxing to him little by little, beginning to truly enjoy him as he asked for. And he was pleased by her actions, her body fierce and needy, Greed could only please her by pulling a perked nipple into his mouth to keep her trembling for him, to make her move rougher, her lungs loving the air as she began to flush. She was on the verge of wanting to release, but something was stopping her.

Something was missing. The force, the power, every time it had been Greed sending her to nirvana. Without him she couldn't reach her climax. She pushed herself up off his chest, and put both of his hands to her breast this time, angling her hips upwards to hit her sensitive insides. She gasped and moaned feeling the new found pleasure beginning to ride her partner even more, panting softly as she stared into his burning gaze. Every time his eyes always made her heart race, her body hot and bothered, her brain tingling from the hole he was burning through her. It was absolutely blissful. She loved the look he was giving her, seeing how he bit his bottom lip and grit his teeth every time she'd get him just right, his brows knitting as he groaned. Even the indent of his muscles tensing made her stomach churn.

At one point, he instinctively threw the girl's hips on to him, making them both hiss in ecstasy. Janelle whimpered, her hazel eyes begging for his powerful, addicting force. Greed could see it too, the way she was staring him down with that exotic pleading expression. He began to watch her closely, intently, seeing how much her body was practically starving for release.

He didn't stop toying with her chest though. He caressed her breast squeezing and pinching her nipples and sucking on the skin between her cleavage, "Do me a favor, huh doll?" He muffled through her breast, "It'd be nice to hear you say, just this once, how much you really think of me when you touch yourself. What happens if you don't get that sweet release."

"Please…Greed I-,"

"Say it…" He whispered this time, moaning softly when he thrust his hips up just enough to keep her craving more to make her groan and whimper. He grinned at the noise, and used his teeth to pull on a nipple, "Come on doll, just a few little words…" Janelle couldn't take it any more, her back was as arched as it could get, her legs vibrating from how far in it was, his tip rubbing right over the sensitive nerves inside her pussy.

She could feel her restraint of keeping quiet come to an end, and when he moved it just right, she gasped biting her lip and touching herself as she looked at him, finally finding the words pulled him into a fierce kiss, "I…I want you."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"I...There isn't one time I haven't thought about you without touching myself. If I don't I can't...I can't...Oh god Greed, you can't imagine how bad it hurts...!" She was begging for him desperately, nearly feeling like she would die if she didn't get him soon. She couldn't remember ever feeling so unstable, disconnected, she was about to loose it like the avaricious was hoping for.

Greed could see the longing, and gave the girl was she desired, as did he, "That's it." He gasped back when he pulled out, but made them both moan back at each other when he pulled back her butt cheeks and began to thrust his cock in over and over again. His strength pulling her forward for more access, her cheeks pressed against his nose as he licked the side of her mouth that was slightly open from the noises she made.

She panted and whimpered, tensed and shook as she stayed still, letting Greed take control of her movement once again. This was what she was missing, and the pleasure was so good, so breath taking, all she could was feel his cock imbedding her walls with hunger and his mouth sucking her tongue into him as he coiled her breast in his greedy hands, "Oh!" She was soaking their regions, making the avarice give a straining moan as he slammed her down repeatedly, getting a great view of her tits bouncing and shaking even as he squished them in his hands, "Please, harder…!" He didn't refuse, his thrust escalated till Janelle closed her eyes tight and cried out in response to his pummeling.

He was trying to resist from moaning out again, but even through gritted teeth, he couldn't stop himself, feeling his own end nearing the tighter and hotter the girl began to get, "Here it comes doll." And it was so the more Janelle continued to moan, her voice singing her close release as it pulled her down deeper and deeper into its depths. She felt her body buckle around her lover and her vision become white, announcing Greed's name as she climaxed. The avarice could feel the overwhelming tightness strangle his cock to its final peak, sending Greed shoot his thick mass into his woman, his nails digging hard into her skin as they both felt the extraordinary high waver through out their entire vessels.

Their bodies rocking slowly, and making long deep strokes while the homunculus finished filling her. Their moans dying down while their pants beginning to become more reoccurring. They could feel the after math lingering and tingling through their skin.

Greed's fingers were spreading around the girl's hair, and face, leading down to her body as he gently brushed his fingers around her stomach and legs. It made goose bumps with every feathery touch he left behind.

The windows were fogged completely, and the heat of the car was only the warmth from their session.

Greed had to admit, this time around it left him dazed and incoherent, even as he sloppily kissed Janelle hoping that the kiss itself would lead him back down to earth. He was damn satisfied, unable to remove the smirk from his face when he pulled away from the girl's seductive lips. He took a deep breath against her shoulder, and began kissing there, but Janelle was so entranced by what just happened she could only close her eyes attempting to regain any kind of stamina to be able to drive them back still, whenever that would be.

She then heard Greed chuckle, and feel him bring both of his hands to her shoulders and push her up so he could see her face, then he cupped her cheeks with both of her hands. He felt he had repeated this before, but with his hands still wanting to touch everything he saw, how could he keep his hands to himself? He stayed there, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone, admiring her full iris's that seemed to be a very light green this time, unlike before when it was a mix of both brown and green.

The avarice smirked at this though, content, exhausted, and relaxed. He had definitely forgot all about what Janelle said, about everything that happened from both sides of the fence, and if this wasn't the way to do it, Greed didn't know what would've done it.

Jan closed her eyes, and leaned into the touch of his hands, kissing his right palm as she finally felt her body fall docile, the natural energy returning back to her as she stayed laid in his grasp, still enjoying the warmth of his hands heating her cheeks. She wanted to remember the feel of him. The shape of his palms, every knuckle and every finger, "I don't think…I've ever felt like that."

"What? Pleasure?" He voice teased her, but Jenny could only smile, yet she opened her eyes to him, and took his hands in hers to bring them around her rib cage.

He did just that, and let her lean against them as they laid in each others arms; from outside the rain was still going hard and strong, "Passionate."

"Oh. Wait-, are you saying all the other times weren't as passionate?" Greed's answer was cute considering the pouty lip he gave but she Janelle merely gave him a tired giggle and licked his cheek as he would do to her from time to time, "I'd never say that. Every experience with you has been worth every second. I just feel lucky is all, being able to find someone I can be passionate with, get excited with, be miserable with."

"It's nice, yeah?"

"Yes." She agreed, her damp forehead reach his, her nose brushing against the bridge and tip of his to get his lips closer until they reached. It was deep and raw, but full of affection, something that Greed didn't think he'd ever be use to in his time. With every second being bonded stronger, Greed felt he had something to live for. Not just for the world, but for Janelle as well.

When the two pulled away from their intimate kiss, Janelle pulled away, slightly patting the man's chest, massaging his peculiar with just a slide of her palm against his beaded skin, "So, Mr. Avarice, what's the plan now?"

"Well, we should get dressed and head back. We tell pops we took a walk, got caught up, and…" He was brushing his fingers against her back, admiring her chest, "Get back to work."

"You mean you're going to leave?"

"No." He chuckled, "I mean, I 'escort' you back to your room and..." He kissed her cheek, then her lips staring at her with that devious smirk she knew all to well, "We go for round two."

"Or six." Janelle added a bit of a heavy accent to her lust filled voice.

"Oh don't get me excited just yet doll. We need to get there first."

"Right." The two separated, both searching for their clothes and all as they prepared to head back. After the two were properly dress, Janelle snuggled herself into the driver seat, and started the car. She then put on her seat belt, and looked at the tank level again, sighing as she contemplated whether they had enough gas, she drove off at the speed limit, making sure not to draw out too much attention to themselves.

It was late, but not too late that they would get scold just yet. But as the minutes started to pass, the more Janelle and Greed hoped they make it in time.

When they got to a more residential area they recognized, and the car gave out, Greed put Janelle on his shoulders, and sprinted back to Central at the speed of light.

The rain was going, still! But it wasn't as bad as it was up in the mountain area, which was a sign of relief for Janelle, since the new clothes she had gotten now were beginning to slightly soak through.

Unfortunately, the same could be said for that avaricious. His hair was completely soaked through, the droplets drenching his face, pants, and shoes. He was only gratefully he had Janelle to cover his back with her chest, which at the moment wouldn't seem like the time to be thinking about it, but Greed was always anxious to get back to bed with this woman, always willing to stop and drop everything to have if not just a few seconds to feel her next to him.

She was, if anything, something very dear to him. He just hoped it would last. With everything about to hit the fan soon, he knew chaos would only come between them again. He only intended to be ready for it if he could.

It only took another ten minutes to return on HQ ground, and when they did, the two felt more relieved to be walking around the halls again, knowing that time had not slip away from, making it even more relieving to know that when they saw Wrath, they didn't feel as pressured to be scowled.

Through he didn't yell, he merely smiled and waved with a cheerful glee in his face. Underneath that though, Janelle could only feel the fear from before, making Greed just as uneasy. Yet, there was something about Wrath that he had yet to realized. He seemed…Familiar. More familiar than usual. Like he had met him before, but on so friendly terms.

Shoving it away though, he threw a lazy solute his way, and continued to walk by him. They hoped he wouldn't say anything. But they could only hope, right? "Is everything alright with you two? You guys seemed a little disoriented at the party."

"We're fine."

"Yeah, just a little disagreement, no biggy." Janelle tried to smile it off, seeing the odd and suspicious gaze he gave the two. He just stood there, staring at them for a long while, before he finally smiled and laughed, "Glad it could be sorted out. Sorry to dash guys, but I need to make some phone, and get back to my wife before she has a cow. Excuse me."

"Of course. Night."

"Good night." It was always weird hearing him be nice, but Janelle guessed it was the better than the alternative. She didn't want to see Wrath on a bad day, and leaving her thoughts at that she began to walk along side Greed again, both of them in silence until they got to the elevator, where they knew they could safely have a conversation without others ease dropping, "So, some guy huh?"

"Wrath?"

"Yeah. Guy could cut the air with the way he was starin'."

"He cold blood I'll give him that."

"Nah. He's just scary because he knows how the use a few knives." Typical. Greed wasn't entirely afraid of Wrath, but the thought of getting a fight with him made the Avarice uneasy. His eyes seemed to be distant, thinking about the feeling that made his skin crawl. The tinge of rage that would ripple through his blood as he passed him.

He wanted to tear him apart. Why, he wasn't sure about that either. He wouldn't show it though, not while Janelle and him had finally gotten back and were able to take a break without the other homunculi disapproving of them being together. Even though, the homunculi did disapprove. It didn't seem to be a priority to keep them apart they assumed.

Once the elevator hit the last floor the two headed towards Janelle's little hole in the wall. It turns out that no one, but Father was in the main chambers, but from the looks of it, the homunculus seemed to be asleep attached to a few tube like devices in the back of his neck.

Janelle looked to Greed, who immediately grabbed her hand and brought his finger to his lips. She got the jesture and nodded to let him lead the way. He pointed towards the far end of the wall, taking the long way around in the shadows till they made it down the hall.

Either the old man really was asleep or he was playing stupid. Being safe, Janelle waited till they got to her room to speak. Once Greed closed the door, they both let out a sigh of relief, "Well that was kind of cool." Greed said triumphantly.

"Don't get too cocky Greed, I think he knows we're back he just didn't want to be disturbed."

"Heh, probably right. The creep. Anyways, feels good to be back. Home sweet home."

"Yeah right, I wouldn't call this a home."

"Well, it's home for now, right?"

"I guess. Either way. I need a shower, all that excitement, mud, and rain?"

"And sex?" Greed grinned at her.

"That's what I meant by excitement." Then he chuckled at her answer shrugging his jacket off so it would dry on the chair, "Well, mind if I join you? I'm pretty dirty myself." He started unbuttoning his shirt, making sure to lock the door while Janelle began to make her way further into the bathroom, her eyes searching his until she slowly disappeared, "Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but it's just polite."

"Awe, you're such a gentleman." She chirped, knowing he was going to come up right behind her when she would turn on the water. She would be right, feeling his arms wrap around her with his naked chest pressed against her bare back. He licked the back of her ear, nibbling on the shell as he 'help' her into the shower. The water was already warm enough to step into, but not hot enough to Janelle's liking, she caught the handle in her hands quick enough to make it hotter, before Greed turned her face to his, and engulfed her lips with a tasteful kiss, starting slow and light before dipping his tongue into her welcoming mouth, his hands finding her hips and thighs till he reached her legs, and bent her back forward so he could get his already stiffened cock between her legs.

Janelle was still sore from earlier, but the feel of her hype was differently from before. It felt like she was more sensitive down there. Her clit more swollen and her walls flooding as he stuck his the thick shaft into the girl's small opening, "Mmm!" Janelle attempted moan but it was covered briefly by his lips. He played with her, toyed with her in such a way that when he got deep, and fast, her juices dripping down her thighs in response as he continued. Luckily the water was there to clean them both. But Greed was more interested in hearing the girl moan and whimper, squirm and move into him the more she became excited and needy for more.

He knew this wouldn't have been enough, he was going to have to use the whole night to get the satisfaction they both needed to stop touching each other.

But even when they would be completely worn, the fill for one another would never cease.

Greed could only wonder when will the time come when he'll wake up with Janelle's tongue wrapped around his cock again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 13 Something Very Wrong<strong>_

_Ling feels like now is a good time to train, yet after a couple of sessions of the boys beating the once hyper lass, they take her at the most vulnerable moment. Not like anyone was complaining._

_But what seemed like a happy ending for that one eventful afternoon. The next day, things take a turn for the worse when she learns from Greed that Father may have more plans for Janelle that the old man had been leading on._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading guys. More story plot coming up, sorry for all the smut. I'm not sure why I'm sorry, but just in case someone out there is thinking 'this is a lot a smut', well, yeah. It is rated M. Booker DeWitt Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow morning. Which…I'm not entirely sure what day that is at the moment. I'm totally missing my coffee right now, but it's 9:00 pm in California, and I'm ready to crawl under my warm blankets…Mm…Dreams of Troy Baker…I'm mean Greed!…It just came out -_-''' I've been trying to work on these stories as fast as possible, but dealing with life is usually filled with business getting in the way of my writing time. Yet, I've been doing alright. Others have been asking for Letter &amp; Loopholes, so I'll see if I can squeeze that in. Until next time 3<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13 Something Very Wrong

_**Surprise surprise! **_

_**I don't own fma**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Something Very Wrong<strong>_

* * *

><p>The night seemed to have come and gone, the only thing left was the sound of breaths respiring. The two making them were turned towards one another, Greed lying on his back with one arm under his pillow and the other extended under Janelle's neck while she slept soundless against him, their strands mixing and layering the others.<p>

First one to twitch from their slumber was Janelle awakening from her internal alarm clock that seemed to go off around 8:00 in the morning. She hated it some days, but today felt a little different. She slowly opened eyes to see the humanoid's face before her, his expression peaceful as he slept. Janelle's eyes started to regain focus but none the less she smiled at the sight of his face feeling her heart thump against her chest when she realized their position. She flush from the contact feeling her leg laying over his as she moved it away, propping herself on her elbows, all without wakening the avarice.

She felt a bit groggy rubbing her eyes for a moment to relieve them of last night's slumber, turning her observation to the boy before her.

Comparing some of the boys' sleeping patterns she noticed the two nearly slept alike, their lips and brows always relaxed, their face softened and peaceful. It was almost unlike Greed to look so tranquil though, but Janelle smiled even more at the sight and brushed a few bangs from his eyes.

He didn't move still softly breathing through his nose when she went to his brow, tracing the soft hairs with just the point of her index. He was so handsome, brave, smart, and he definitely knew how to have fun. Other than what had been currently going on between them. She even remembered back when they went on that joy ride, the laughter and mischief they got into.

She then leaned in and brushed her lips against his, just enough to feel his hot breath as he exhaled. His hand gave a lightly squeeze to her arm, probably thinking she was still laying down, but nothing else. His reaction made Jenny hold back a giggle before she ever so slowly made her way down his side, her head following her hands as she sunk into the covers, making her way further south.

For Greed, he was still deep within the body, groggy and completely oblivious when he felt a hot tingling sensation around the head of his cock. He could only turn on his side smirking in his sleep, "Mm…5 more minutes…" Was all he mumbled getting Ling's attention on his own side of the abyss.

At least that's where he thought he was until he opened his sleepy eyes to find a big bump under the covers, the feel of something stroking and licking at him to make him gasp and moan. At first he thought he was dreaming, the feel of the brunette's all too good to be real. But it wasn't until she sucked him in deeper did he realize he wasn't only able to sit there and comprehend what was happening. Her mouth came up a little more again, but just enough to wrap her tongue around his tip again, this time getting Ling to take in a deep breath. He gasped when she began to bob her head, her mouth hot and small compared to his size. Slowly opening one of his slanted groggy eyes, the prince removed the covers to reveal Janelle looking up at him with lust filled eyes, milking his shaft with just her mouth and hand, making his body pulse and tremble with pleasure. It felt unbelievable, "Ah Janelle…"

"Good morning." She purred against his cock, feel his length twitch to her lips mouth against him before she licked up and down his stiffened cock.

He could feel her curvy body pressing up between his legs, making him heave heavier with each stroke, and hissing to each suck and lick, Janelle only repeating the motions until his length was harder and longer. Ling tried to bite his lips but his head just fell back in bliss as he moaned softly, each moan coming out more desperate and painful than the last to make Jan wet.

She had to admit hearing Ling's moans was a major turn on, one sound of him whining for more, and calling her name made the girl gush when she used a finger to stroke herself.

Ling could see what she was doing to her self, his hand caressing the back of the girl's head feeling her suddenly lick up the seam of his sack and all the way up from his base back to his swollen tip, swallowing him fully back into her mouth, her cavern seeming to still get hotter and tighter. The prince groaned when she took him in deeper and faster her techniques becoming more honed and quick to make his dick throb in her mouth, getting Ling to hiss and press his foot into the bed.

Janelle could feel the anxiety of her patience wearing down, her flesh starting to moisten, as her hand reached down to touch her spilling juices, muffling a noise as she sucked him deeply, the moan gyrating around his shaft. This time he gave a low growl, his impulse lifting the sheets to take a look at the vixen obliging him. The look in her eyes so feral and glossed. Lings hand tightened into her luscious hair, assisting in her tongues strokes, his member swelling to the plunge he gave into her mouth.

Janelle liked it though, her loins felt like they were on fire, and her heart was racing face against her chest, she nearly felt like she would loose it if she didn't have him soon. He must've read her mind though because once his eyes opened, he pulled on Jenny's hair a bit just enough to pull her off of him, her lung gasping for air as she leaned up to kiss.

Ling's fingers were still laced in the girl's strands, but loosened as he cradled the back of her head, kissing her lips with everything he could mustard from the grogginess he felt. When he kissed her it nearly felt he was drunk, his lips meshing in a fuddled manner that his tongue had managed to fully snake itself inside, positioning the girl on his hips to feel her moist heat rubbing up against him. He didn't seem to register his actions. His own member having a mind of it's own when it _accidentally_ slipped inside making Janelle gasped to the warm sensation, whimpering on his second thrust, and then mewing out on the third as she let her walls stretch to his size.

He respired in bliss, "You feel incredible." His length and width, the tightness of her sheathing him made them both feel everything from tip to base. Janelle whimpered at the prince, begging him to continue, his appendage penetrating her more with the agonizing pleasure and pain giving Janelle the will to rock her hips, her invitation well perceived. Ling was only able to restrain a moan when she laid her hands on his chest, pressing herself on top of him to gain control. She even closed her eyes and leaned her head back, now feeling her body's aches disappear and be replace with She felt lighter than air, and her breaths her short and heavy, her breast, bottom, and hair shaking fiercely.

Ling could only fall into more love and lust as he watched the girl move with grace against him, her hips rounding and moving with such abrasion. If she wasn't in ecstasy, he certainly was, trying to keep his own noises down; his teeth clenching and his hands holding onto Janelle's thighs, a squeeze and scratch of his dull nails into her skin was enough to send Janelle into pleasure, straining a whine when he pulled her down on top of him lovingly.

When she pressed her chest into Ling's, she felt him go deeper inside her, one of his hands sliding down to her lower back to get better momentum when he thrust upwards to get a harder and synced rhythm. When he found the right angle, he smiled up at the girl's flushing face, her mouth agape as she stared into his dark eyes, her lips just inches away when she began to hum from the unbearable euphoria, the feel of his cock imbedding deeper and harder into her core to make her entire vessel shake, "Ling…!" The humanoid only groaned at the call of his name, "I love it when you say my name Jenny. It's so sexy, the way you cry in different assortment of pleasure. I'm just happy it's me that can cause you to feel that good." He urged her. She looked at him for a moment, unable to resist the desire to let him take over, and freely let her movements become Ling's to allow him full control as he saw fit. She swallowed air hard and withering with another moan, "No one else can bring me to ecstasy like you can. You know that. I…I meant what I said about Greed, but I was talking to you too. Feeling like this…I can't imagine feeling it for anyone else. You're the only one." She moaned again shifting her hips to get him in deeper causing them both to stare at one another as their faces distorted to the feel of her insides clenching him, tighter with each passing second.

His legs bent inward, his feet under the girl's bottom when he made a quick motion he threw himself upwards, thrusting her on top of him to the point that when the hazel eyed girl stilled, and his throat rumbled with his head thrown back in captivity. He then took both of her wrist in his hands and folded them behind her back, impaling her with his cock with the help of the whining bed underneath them with the bounce to assist Ling find those special bundle of nerves that drove Jenny to orgasm.

She huddled her face into the crook of his neck, pressing herself into him as she kept moaning over and over again until he felt her walls straggle his shaft, her final cries reaching their peak as Ling had finally reached his own, his moans being muffled into the point of the brunette's shoulder biting down on her salted skin when her hole became easier to glide in, his white substance only spilling and adding to the last of their feverish coition.

When Ling had finished, he kissed the bite he made to her, letting his lips smack against her skin with tenderness. When he stopped, all he could do was lay the chin lay against Janelle's shoulder, eyes closed and ears open. He could actually feel and hear both of their hearts beating in and out of rhythm, their breaths recuperating like their shaky forms. The prince didn't even want to move, or speak. But when the boy finally found the energy to do so, the first thing that came to mind was, "I know it hasn't been long, but I've felt like I've been missing you." Janelle's eyes opened from the exhaustion, her iris's finding his when she looked into his orbs.

The look he was giving her only caused her to kiss him deeply, passionately, enough to make the two embrace the other as close as they could, their nails and hands pressing and digging against the other. When Janelle pulled away she placed her forehead to the Xingese, and smiled at the prince, "I know. I've missed you too. Granted I know I make love to you regardless of how it's done…" She trailed off, having him finish the sentence, "But it's just not the same somehow when we're not…Together."

"Mm-hmm." She agreed nodding softly making sure not to disrupt the lip contact. When they did manage to pull away, Ling could only press his forehead to the girl's give her the softest lightest kiss before planting more and more pecks against her lips, their bodies heated and burning still no matter how much they wished to stop it felt the fire would constantly burn. It was incredible, Janelle couldn't be any luckier to have a man like Ling.

With every kiss he laid against her cheek, nose, temple, forehead, no matter where he laid them she welcomed it with a happy heart, smiling and nuzzling one of his roaming hands that found her face, now with every touch, all Jan could do was lean into it, until she felt the brush of tongue licking at the side of her mouth. She opened her mouth sticking out her tongue a bit to taste his, seducing his own muscle into her mouth, until their caverns were completely connected, their tongues swirling and fighting against one another until Janelle purposely gave the prince her domain.

He couldn't help the light titter hiding in the vocals of his throat, and with one small nip at her chin, Ling pulled the girl up a bit to get a look of her glossed over eyes and lips, the shine of her soft creamed skin flushing to the heat kiss. He couldn't stop the spark jolting his heart to thump so deep in his hollow chest. It almost echoed through his stomach and almost being swallowed into the abyss of what was known to be his inner soul. The feel of the girl's chi, and his tossing and orbiting around them like nothing he had ever experienced.

He believed himself to be truly and deeply in love. He almost was scared to be so, but the more he thought of saying the more he felt he had never been so sure about anything in his life. He never felt so bonded to another soul such as Jenny's, "Janelle," He touched her cheek, her hand finding his when she saw that heart breaking look. He almost seemed in pain, aching from the inside by the way his brows knitted, the way his eyes stayed opened to her as she listened to his words, "There's no easy way for me to say how much you've changed me. Moved me. I've seen and interacted with a lot of women in my time, but never as, intriguing and all around incredibly unique as you. I could name a hundred things that make me feel the way I do for you, but that would be a very long list." Janelle couldn't help the smile that stamped her face, she tried to even look away from him before he brought her gaze back to his, "And I don't care if you don't believe me, but I did really mean it before when I said that I love you. Make no mistake, if I had to go to hell and back just to get you, to find you, I would. And don't think I wouldn't." His eyes were steady, his words all the more sincere as he stared back into those beautiful shaded colors that brightened when she smiled at him.

She placed a hand to his heart, feeling the rhythm without looking away from him. Her eyes showed him the care and tenderness. The same similar traits running through them like hopeless romantics. Maybe Janelle was, and Ling as well, but it was never the less true. Janelle had truly come to love Ling, "I…" She stopped almost afraid to say it, afraid she'd regret it if something were to happen. But she wouldn't let fear being the drive to her. She wanted to tell him, her heart nearly wanting to implode when she said it, "I don't want time…I…I want to say it, even if I'm scared…I already know that I love you too. I just can't help myself." Her voice shook, almost softly whispering to him as she felt herself become on the verge of tears.

Ling's breath was just as shaky when he leaned into Janelle, bringing them chest to chest in a tight embrace to capture her lips, his mouth forceful in a passionate way, a way two lovers would kiss their partners. With love and desire, almost in pain and suffocating if they stopped.

From the abyss, Greed was already awake, but listening in on what the two had been talking about, and consoling himself on what they had discussed. It made him feel awkward to hear Ling say that he loved Janelle. Not that he mind with their arrangement, but see that look in the girl's eyes, the overwhelming gushy soft amorous passion all around love-y sensation the avarice had ever felt himself.

But he wondered if it was possible for him to love a human. He was very much attracted Janelle, and he did find it hard to disconnect from her, but could he really love? Love! Of all things that worried him, this was probably one that was more irritating then most, because these types of emotions left him feeling like he was always happy and mad. Happy because he needed the girl like crazy, and it was the only good thing he had going at the moment. But it left him mad because even the thought of not having Janelle next to him, drove him crazy, left him felt like a part of him was missing, yet that emptiness of wanting something more, i.e. the world, felt as if it had been slightly filled because of her. His heart raced as it ached, her impression on him making Greed feel like he had a purpose, and place here other than to 'rule the world.' In his eyes, she was becoming his world. Was that a bad thing? Was he just crazy for thinking such a ridiculous thing?

Suddenly, looked through the eyes of Ling, seeing the idiot prince going down on the girl, and the faces she was making to it, her body twisting and squirming when she threw her head back and ran her fingers through his hair, whimpering and gasping as she bit on her index finger. Greed couldn't stop watching, his soul aroused at the sight of Ling pleasure her, using his tongue to make the girl arch and moan in pleasure. His heart was beating quick, excited by Janelle's perked nipples, the shape of them and her breast. He was starting to feel the need to take the body back, a small flame of jealousy starting to take over when the girl climaxed to her second orgasm. Greed, being on the receiving end beginning to watch the two as Ling position himself on the bed, laying himself and Janelle side ways, reaching for one of the girl's legs to prop it up with a gentle hand.

When he slid into her, Greed could only grunt feeling the tingling hot walls tightening around him as Ling began to move his hips, thrusting back and forth into the girl moaning. She laid her head back against, him cupping the side of his face with her hand as his own groped her breast and rubbed her clit, sending her into a frenzy of mews. The avarice groaned stroking his base and rubbing his tip the more he felt the short fast strokes coming Ling's end, his body over working itself the more he plunged himself into the girl, "Nngh, lift your leg more." Ling half demanded getting the Janelle to do as he said feeling him reach even deeper into her depths, feeling her body spill with juices as he continued to fuck her, "Yes…Perfect…" He cooed pinching a nipple tenderly to make Janelle hiss. She stopped when Ling moved his fingers under her breast and brought the nipple into his mouth suckling on it earnestly to hear the girl whimper at him.

From Greed's point of view, he felt drawn to watch and feel the nipple running over Ling's mouth. His mouth. His own touch was starting to miss the way Janelle shook , his own hand starting to move down his stomach, feeling Ling thrust harder into his woman, knocking her insides hard to hear a soft eager cry slip out in bliss. The only thing the avaricious could do was pump himself rougher, harder, faster, squeezing his shaft until his eyes were so fixated on the girl, her noises, her movements, her face, her breast, her ass, her hands, and neck. He could feel himself getting close to the edge, feeling his member start to swell when Ling began to stroke her insides with a deep slow pace, _**Damn it, why does she have to be so sexy? Mm, that ass, those tits, her thighs, and that face…It's such a turn on. Come on Ling, is that all you got? Ya love the girl don't ya? Then show her. Show her what a damn good woman she is. **_Greed wasn't entirely sure if Ling could hear him or not, but in all honesty he didn't care, all he wanted was Janelle but his damn conscience, if he had one, told him to stand by, enjoy the foreplay of watching the only other person that could make the girl moan out the way she was. It just sucked to feel like a third wheel.

Suddenly, Greed groaned feeling his cock become tighter and wetter, the feel of Janelle's body friction heating his form, as if her soul was somehow intertwining with his, touching him like she was touching Ling. He assumed it must've been his connection to the body, like the previous time he was hidden away, feeling everything he was doing to Janelle, feeling how hot and tight, she would feel, the hot sensation that made his cock tingle every time she'd get even hotter, her walls wrapped around his cock with that unbelievable suction she had on him. He loved it. Relishing in the feel as he arched his back, his cock becoming even harder and pulsing.

Then he heard her volume, her whimpers dire as her arm embraced his neck her back completely flushed to his, her nose rubbing up against his jaw line as he felt his end near again. He felt his body wrap around to her other side of her torso, holding her down to the rocking bed and in deeper and harder, _**Ah Jenny…**_

"Janelle, I'm cumming…" Ling gasped back lightly with twitchy fingers starting to dig into her hip as he gave his last few thrusts, feeling himself swell and release into his lover with a long satisfactory groan. He could hear the girl crying out her third climax both of them in laying in each others arms as they stayed the way they were frozen in place from the intense orgasm.

It had been minutes that Ling kept himself sheathed in the girl's soft warm body, feeling her hole completely overflowed with his essence. He knew if he pulled out, it would spill, which made him pull Jenny even closer as he inhaled her hair's light fragrance, making him smile as he kissed the side of her head, feeling her breathing start to settle as she laid her head against the pillow. Their breaths were the only thing soothing them, the clock near the night stand seemed to read 7:30 a.m. Ling was the first to notice, and groan as he chuckled, "It's still so early." He whined getting Janelle to open her eyes as she smiled looking to the time as well, "Then let's go back to sleep."

"Mm, I don't think I can after that." He laid his cheek against her back, hearing the beat of her heart thump against his ear, the sound bring some kind of tranquility to his restlessness. But he was, if anything, now fully awake, sighing at the drowsy feeling as he sat up a bit, making sure he could see Jenny's smiling face, "If anything I just want to stay up and talk to you." He propped his elbow on the bed laying his head lazily over Janelle's, making the girl giggle as she turned on her back, her front towards Ling now as she found his bangs close to her face, making her wrap a few strands around her fingers. She loved how soft it was, how gorgeous it was when the ceiling light hit it.

While she was admiring the man before her, she felt the sheets come up to her chest, but she ignored it only to ask, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, and everything. You know you still haven't cooked me a meal." He grinned joking with the girl to get a small snort from her, shaking her head while she actually pondered it. She looked up thoughtfully, and nodded, "If you can find me a stove I'll cook you a good meal."

"Yeah? No kidding?" He sounded so excited about it, that it enlightened Janelle as she giggled again kissing his nose, "Of course. The question is how much?"

"How much?"

"How much am I going to have to make to satisfy your lust for food?"

"Ha ha ha, Not much, I'm not picky, you should know that."

"Well you have to have some kind of reference for food, I mean, you wouldn't eat just anything."

"True. But I believe in you. You'd tell me if you were a bad cook. Right?" Rolling her eyes at the prince's question Janelle could only shrug and nodded, "Yes, I would. And I'm not. I mean. I'm not bad, but I'm a top chef either."

"Whatever gets me to taste your cooking." She bit her lip, resisting more giggles to pass as she stared at him, suddenly wanting to know more. More than the book would show, "So what else should I expect from you?"

"I'm very open minded. I love poetry on occasion."

"Me too actually, I use to take a class for writing."

"Yeah? You know any good poetry?"

"Some from Thomas Hobbes. Shakespeare. Matthew Arnold."

"Yeah…I don't know any of those."

"I don't think you would you're from here, your poets probably have different names."

"Well, maybe later today you and I can go pick up a book or two? I know a few that you'll love."

"Sounds good. But…I never expected you to read poetry. Not that I'm saying you're not educated…I just didn't see you as the bookish type."

"You don't need to be a bookish type to appreciate good writing. In fact, to get away sometimes I would climb out of my window at night and just sit out in the trees reading books, away from all the chaos of being a prince. Heh, it's not as glamorous as many would think."

"I'm sure. A lot of responsibilities, that seemed to pile up the older you get, because everyone's expecting you to live up to your potential. To what you are. Not to mention the attempts of someone trying to kill you since you were…God knows how old." She stopped shaking her head a little, "But that's just my assumption. I'm not trying to-,"

"It's alright Jan, everything you're saying is accurate. But you see what I mean. Sometimes I even need to get away from the life I live."

"I know I would. I bet it isn't all that bad though."

"No of course not. There are some benefits, I'm skilled, I'm educated, I have free access to most things in the kingdom, and our family is big and humble. Our father can be a little demanding at times, but he's the Emperor he's suppose to be."

"Nothing too bad though right?"

"No. Like I told you before my father's a good man, he may many children but he shows each one with the utmost respect. Me included. Before I can on the this mission he even pulled me aside and we talked about how my actions will not only decide the fate of my clan, but how it will also decide who is truly worth to take care of the people. My people are what make me great. Without them I am nothing."

"Heh. I am Legion, for we are many." She suddenly quoted looking to him and his curious expression, "My father was christian. It's a quote from the bible."

"Do you have any religion Janelle?"

"No. I'm more of a philosopher. I tried religions before."

"What do you mean by try?"

"I studied them, learned them. Two of them I learned from my parents from their beliefs, but when I realized there were just so many different types of religions that I decided to just…Be me. Religions are there to give you a better path to live by. To be a good person. So many people take it out of its contexts, and use it more like a rule book more than a guide line. So, I know religions are important. I just don't see one to stick to."

"No agruement there. For us, we don't really have a religion either."

"If you did I doubt you'd be able to be with me." Ling's face saddened at that, his head tilting to the comment, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Do you think that if your country had a religion, and depending on the circumstance, do you think we'd be able to be with each other, because of my background."

"A religion shouldn't stop someone from loving another person."

"It does though."

"That's sad."

"It is, but what can you do. Anyways, enough about religion."

"Yeah, kind of a depressing subject huh. So, what else did you do while you were in your world? Did you have any hobbies? Besides writing and music."

"I love games." She chirped happily.

"Games. Like, board games, kick ball…"

"Any kind. I'm a gamer at heart, back in middle school I was known for giving mean throws in dodge ball."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? I'm still a good thrower."

"Mm…I don't know…" Ling trailed off rolling his eyes up to the ceiling and back down to the girl with a mischievous grin, "I've seen you move and your skills athletic wise…Well…"

"Are you challenging me Mr. Ling?"

"Heh, it's not a challenge. But I like to see the more energetic side of you. What do you say? You, Greed, and me can go up to a certain familiar hillside, and do a little sparing." Janelle giggled and nodded as she shrugged her shoulder, "Not exactly what I meant by games, but since we don't really have a ball, I guess it'll have to do."

"Great. When did you want to go?"

"Whenever."

"How about right now?"

"It's.." She stopped to look at the clock, "8:00!"

"And by the time we get there it'll be 9:00-9:30. That's very lenient considering most are up to spare at 6:00."

"I know. Not to bring up old wounds, but I think Chase use to do the same thing. Training I mean."

"Yeah? You never got any practice from him?"

"I didn't want it from him. It's different when someone is training to improve themselves or to do it to learn defense or to protect the people you care about, but Chase? Chase thought that everyone was below him, that others are lower so others can rise. That stupid chat. He…Huh, he actually thought he kids would be god-like. Honestly, that ego got him into more trouble than it did getting him out. I knew that guy better than anyone, and that man didn't train to better himself. He did it to show off, the girls wooed over that kind of thing." She had this confident look in her eyes, and a smile that showed no fear, "I didn't want to learn from someone like that." Ling smiled at that. As much as he didn't like hearing about Chase, he knew that the point of the story was that Janelle would rather be trained by someone that protect others rather than protect just themselves. She cared, and that showed Ling all the more reason he loved her, and felt the urge to want to show Jan how to protect herself.

Finally lifting himself from the bed, Ling kept his hand with Janelle's nudge her to follow him with the sheet to fall at the floor, "Come on. Get dressed." He grabbed her a tank and a pair of shorts.

"What? You're serious about what you said."

"Yes. You said you wanted to learn the day you came here, and that was only a day or two of training? You should have a little more under your belt than that." Ling was already getting his pants on, fiddling with his shirt to make sure he could get it over his head.

"Alright. But we're not doing this for hours on end are we?"

"You said you liked games right?"

"Yeah." By this time, Janelle was half way clothed before she started searching for her shoes.

"Well, think of this sparring match like tag. Or hide and seek."

"Oh god…I remember. And what's this suppose to teach me?"

"Well, since you haven't figured out alchemy yet I'm assuming hiding will always be your safest best. If you're fast enough to hide yourself, that's one little thing more you can do. After we'll work on reflexes."

"My reflexes are…"

"Horrible."

"Yeah." She couldn't argue and the more the boy started to mention training the more Janelle felt it was more than just needed. It was out of survival, already so much had happened and Janelle had still had little to no experience, "Alright. You're right. I need training. But I don't want to put you out or anything."

"Put me out? Do you forget who you're talking to?"

"Ling Yao, 12th son of the Xingese Emperor, and soon to be Emperor of Xing once he has the philosopher stone in his possession to save his people. Which he does…And he will." She added sincerely smiling to him before giving a small irresistible titter. Ling chuckled as well, shaking his head at her answer while he straightened his coat, "Huh, now what can I say to that?"

"What any good Emperor would say. I speak the truth." Ling snorted at the bluntness, and now with both of them ready to go, the prince could only laugh more when he saw the smile she was giving him, the confidence it bestowed in him. She was one hell of a talker, and the more he listened to her the more he felt his heart pound, his body urging him to wrap an arm around her and bear hug her like crazy. But he resisted, only able to sigh when his shoes were finally laced and Janelle was prepared with her own and a purple colored zip up sweater with a hood-y in the back.

The both were ready as ever, and with a small grip of the girl's hand Ling caressed it and gave a light squeeze. Suddenly the colors of his eyes began to change, and the smile that Ling once more morphed into a smirk, "Maybe the world when I'm through."

"Oh Greed." She sighed shaking her head, "You'll never give him a warning will you?"

"It's my body. I'll take it when I please. He's lucky I even let him out at all."

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe not, but still…He can't go out the doors without someone noticing a change or two, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I am right." He chuckled stepping up to the girl tenderly pulling her along to the door, making their way through the hallways with hands falling to their sides, Greed's in his pockets as he loved to do when he was more than likely nervous or bored. They walked by gluttony who seemed to be in his own word while Envy no where to be found.

And in the main chambers, was none other than Father, reading a page from a thick novel he held in his hand, "Good morning children."

"Good morning." Janelle said smiling a bit only to look over and see the look in Greed's eyes he nonchalantly saluted his creator to give him acknowledgement, "You two like you're heading to the surface. Not that I mind, but I wish to know where you are going."

"A walk pops. We wanted to stretch our legs and get some fresh air. Is that alright?" Father just stared at the two, both of them silent as the man seemed to stew on the idea, then shrugged, "Whatever keeps you both under control."

"Right. We'll back later."

"Don't take too long." He warned.

"I'm sure we'll back before 3:00."

"Like I said. As long as it doesn't take too long." Greed noticed Janelle unable to get that he just wanted them to come back in general, and took the girl's hand to guide her to the tunnels. This time around though, Greed and Jenny took the back tunnels in the sewers making a clean get away through the back doors, one of many hidey holes that lead deep underground.

When they were outside, Janelle took a deep breath of fresh air, and stretched out her arms to the brightest blue sky she had ever seen. Really. She had seen so many blue skies in her time, was it possible she just thought this day was a little vibrant than the rest? She didn't care, to her, the sky wasn't just blue but almost darken in color, making them vivid and the clouds painted into its beauty. She then looked to Greed who was more than quiet, usually he had things to say, but either Janelle was just being paranoid, or she was sensing that something was bothering the homunculus, "Greed? Are you okay? You're very quiet."

"Just enjoying the walk doll that's all." He tried to reassure her, but his very flat tone made it obvious something was wrong. But what?

"You sure, it's not like you to be so quiet."

"Heh, I know. I just got a lot on my mind Jenny. Nothing to concern yourself with just yet."

"Just yet…I don't like the sound of that." She looked at him cocked brow, and that feel of a her six sense kicking in as she remained silent about. She wasn't going to pry, so instead she changed the subject, "You know. I just realized something."

"Yeah? And what's that."

"The hill we've mentioned before, it's the same hill that I trained on when I first arrived."

"You don't say."

"Yeah I-, are you being sarcastic."

"No." He chuckled still holding her hand in his before slipping the grip to just her index, "But I think Ling had noticed. Or so he claims."

"Doh, I should've known."

"You probably weren't paying attention to that. I mean I did keep you distracted most of the time." Blushing to his light words and smiling bashfully, Janelle could only stay silent, looking around at the marketplace they walked into on the way to their destination. And that's where she spotted it, the book store, "Greed!"

"Owe hey watch the arm."

"Sorry. But look! Ling and me were talking about the bookstore, can we stop in and take a look?"

"Really? I-I'm not a bookish type-,"

"Well as Ling said before-, you don't need to be a bookish type to like books, now come on, just for a second!"

"B-But-, Jenny!"

"Please? Pretty please?" She leaned her lips to his ear, causing the avarice to growl and shiver at the sound of her voice begging to him. She did it on purpose, but it was only to bring him out of his funk. And seeing that it worked when he grinned made her smile, and giggle at him, "Damn it how am I suppose to say no to that?"

"You don't. Come on, follow me. Just two books and we're out."

"Ugh…This better be worth it."

"It will. Give books a chance."

"Ugh…" Already none too excited about the thought Greed made no resistance to follow the giddy woman to the small shop. When they were inside, the teller greeted them, and with a stroll through the aisles, and a few scanned covers before Janelle found a book she wanted to get. One that she hoped Greed would like in the long run. She kept it hidden though, under two other books to hide it until they got up to the hill. She was only luckily the homunculus was too busy staring out the window sitting down at an empty table while he waited the girl to make her purchases, "Alright I'm ready!"

"Thank god, I don't know how much longer I would've been able to sit still."

"Impatient aren't we?"

"I just don't like sitting in one place for too long."

"That, we can both agree on. Come on."

"Alright, but you're following me this time."

"Okay, you're the boss." At the words, Greed froze in his tracks his eyes widening at the syllables. _Boss why is that phrase so familiar? _Janelle had stopped a couple steps ahead of the homunculus, looking back to see the surprised and confused look on his face. He seemed, distant, almost as if he was trying to put a puzzle together before he shook his head and grumbled under his breath, "Greed?"

"Mm…Don't worry, just a small headache is all. Come on, we're wasting day light standing around. How about you just jump on my back and I'll get us there quicker."

"Uh-, um, are you sure you wanna do that?" She asked nervously, remembering the last time Ling had leaped off of buildings with her attached to his back, how freaked out she was.

To this, Greed could only cock a brow with his fist pressed to waist, "Why not? You're not heavy or anything. Are you afraid of hieghts or something?" Not answering the question on made Greed smirk and a chuckle softly before he turned his back to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck, Come on don't be such a girl."

"I am a girl-, ah! You ass!" He wrapped his arms under her legs and pulled her up on his back, getting Janelle to shut her eyes tight, and hold onto the avaricious for dear life.

"Hang on tight." He ran down an alley way, making sure no one saw his swift movements as he dashed up the side of the building and over the roof tops, "I'm afraid of heights you moron!"

"Moron huh? Why don't you put that insult to use when we get to the real fun?"

"Oh dear lord."

"Sorry your prince can't save you on this one."

"That's not what I meant you!"

"Ha, ha! Come on babe lighten up! Ya trust me not to drop you right?"

"Mm…" She couldn't say much there, only able to put her head closer to his when finally he got the edge of town jumped down off of the highest building possible causing Jenny to squeak at the prickles in her stomach the feel of the fall making her eyes shut as tight as they could possible go, yet she was lucky to know that it was the last rooftop they'd see in a while since they were heading out of the crowds and into the wilderness.

Once they had reached the edge of Central, Greed had put the girl down on her wobble legs, making sure she could catch herself before he let go her completely. Janelle was holding onto the hand with the bags in hand to her heart, settling her phobia or heights to the best of her ability to be looking to the sun rise. The was already almost out from behind the mountain sides giving Greed and Janelle the scene of the century. The small breeze passing over the two was contenting too, making Janelle take a breath in before she felt the avarice slither his hand into the hand that held the bag, only to get the girl to snatch it away and wave a finger at him, "Ah, ah, ah, Not yet."

"Hmm? What's so secretive all of a sudden?"

"Because I got a special surprise for you."

"A surprise huh?" Blushing from the thought of the book she purchase, she could only smile it off, still keeping the bag at bay when Greed attempted to grab for it, "Come on let me see." He whined.

"Nope. Not until after training."

"Why not now?" He tried to swipe it out of her hand, but Janelle was quick on the reflexes with this one, sticking out her tongue at him, before seeing that mischievous devious look in his eyes, his lips spreading into a grin when he gave a dark titter, "You want to play games do ya?"

"Oh I do Mr. Avarice. I really do." The homunculus grinning could only lick his canine watching as the girl started to back away little by little. He followed of course, but let the girl get a head start as she started to jog backwards, "What's the matter Mr. Greed, can't catch a little human like me?" The seductive playfulness she had in her tone was somewhat turning him on, but Greed kept his distance, letting the prey have her fun as she began to run ahead of him with her back turned, his eyes were transfixed on the girl, almost predatory as he started to speed up his pace bit by bit.

Before long, Janelle was starting to believe that Greed wasn't playing, and slowly looked back to find Greed riding up on her, making the eep out in surprised before feeling his presence so close behind her that at the mere touch of his hand on her back made the girl shriek in laughter before finally feeling his arm wrap around the girl's waste and tackle her to the ground, making sure that he was straddling her hips while his hands held her arms, and his shins held onto her legs.

What sucked was he didn't need to be heavy to keep her down, he was a very strong man, and at the mere sight of her struggling to get out his grasp made the avaricious laugh, "Ha ha, you know that does you know no good. You're completely at my mercy." He leaned his face into the girl's his bangs brushing against Janelle's before he smirked in victory, "So, you going to show me what you got."

"You'll still have to fight me for it." She extended out her arms smiling mischievously when she saw the intense glare in Greed's face, "You still want to challenge me even if you know you're going to loose?" He asked playfully.

"It is part of the training not to give up, right? Not to mention…Would you just give up?" He wanted to answer with a no, but something stopped him. A small white noise rang through his head, making him choke and hold his head for a moment, now alerting Janelle.

She knew what it was, but couldn't help but ask, "Greed?"

"Ngh..I-I'm…I'm fine. It's just these headaches…Damn."

"How many have you had so far?" She asked curiously, almost trying not to make her voice shake, "Mm…Two or three. No, I'm pretty sure it's two. But they don't seem…Normal. They're coming in waves like a migraine would."

"Well, you're an artifical human Greed, but none the less you're still human, I guess." Hearing that slip from her mouth made an odd look come over the avarice face, like he was surprised and wierded out by what she said. Most would've considered him non-human, but he never heard anyone actually say that he was…Of all things human. He almost felt repulsed by it, putting up a wall as he defined what he took himself to be, "I'm not human Janelle."

"No, I mean…I mean you may not be totally human, but it's just like a mixed nationality."

"How do you figure?" He asked even more confused.

Janelle could tell by his voice he was slightly irked by what she called him, so she tried to tread lightly, "Well, let's say, for example, I have very many European background, some dark skinned, some light. But it doesn't matter what we are, or how we're made, we're still human."

"So…Where does the whole me being a homunculus form with the word human?"

"It's in your name!" She announced, "You're an artificially made human, but you're still human. You make mistakes, you get mad and happy like everyone else, you sure as hell look human to me, just with extra traits, like your shield." Greed hollered with laughter leaning his head into the girl's shoulder, feeling his stomach tighten and ache from the wonderful feeling.

Janelle thought she may have said it wrong, but when the avarice could only look up with a tear in his eye, he cupped the girl's face, and smacked his lips with hers, moaning loud even from her to feel it rumble through his chest before he pulled away leaving the brunette immobilized, "God your so freaking adorable. I swear the way you talk turns me on."

"Don't mock me Gre- hey!" With her completely distracted he quick took the bag from her grasp, and jumped up to his feet with the bag in his possession now, "Ha! Finally, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"You and your dirty tricks! Give it back Greed!" He took advantage of his height, being slightly taller and having the reach to avoid her attempts to get the bag, but it was still cute to watch her press her chest to his and jump for it, only to miss with a small noise. Greed couldn't help it his mind was getting foggy, watching Janelle growl and jump even higher to hit the bottom of the bag, "Ooh nice reach doll, keep going you almost got it." He grinned playfully, his eyes stuck on the girl's chest and the small mermaid necklace she wore. _Hm I never even noticed it before…_ Again, a small white noise vibrated through his skull, making the avarice grunt, trying to keep his head straight when the girl finally grabbed the back, unfortunately gripping the bottom so hard that it tore the back in half causing the books scatter across the grassy plain, "Shit, I'm sorry." Janelle gasped putting her hands to her mouth before grabbing for the nearest one.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one that should be…Sorry…" Suddenly Greed noticed an unusual red leathered book.

It was on it's front when the avaricious picked it up, but when he turned it over, his eyes perked with interest when he saw the shimmering gold cursive writing on the front, finding the same gold shimmer print being used to draw out a small picture under the writing. It was called 'Guide to sensual massages.' Greed snorted looking to Janelle who was already hiding her face in her hand, "Yes, well, the title do much for what's inside the book." Greed didn't answer, only nodding his head and raising his brows in amusement before turning his attention back to the book.

The sketch on the front was of two people, a man and a woman, both of them sitting in between each other legs, naked, with one massaging the others hands, and the other massaging its counterparts legs, "You want to give me a massage?" He opened the book at random to find pictures of naked people massaging each other, none of them were clothed, but still Greed could only smirk and read a paragraph or two, all while listening to Janelle explain like a nervous wreck, a blush scattering across her cheeks as she attempted to calm herself, "W-Well, I just-, I already know how to give good massages, I just wanted to kick it up a notch, maybe when we had time, which is why I wanted to wait so I could read a little of it, show you what…I could do…" Greed felt stupefied by the girl's adorable expression, the way her hands hide behind her back as she looked to the side embarrass.

"Ah, that's so cute." Then he raised the book and put it in his coat pocket with a small pat against his coat, "But we'll definitely have time to read. Right now…We need to get this training out of the way before I cancel it."

"Heh, again, another reason why I wanted to wait to show you." Janelle took the books she had in her hands and set them against the nearest tree, and removed her jacket to keep the books safe. Since Greed was already fast enough to keep up with her, he had no need to remove his jacket, and stood where he remained, watching the girl closely as she make her way over to the middle of the meadow, the window starting to pick up causing goose bumps up the girls arms before she took a deep breath and took a stance, "Ready?" He asked smirking.

"Yep."

"You got 10 seconds." She could see the chase in his eyes, the smile of a hungry predatory on the verge of snatching its prey. She usually didn't feel this excited about it, but Janelle did as he asked, and jumped back to get a running start, using all the muscle she had to run into the trees and find a hiding place.

This happened over the course of an hour, her finding new hiding spots each time, each one harder than the last before Greed found each and every one. Even on the last one he found her, and she was in a small hole in the ground. Greed walked forward towards the small hole, and leaned his head down to see the girl smiling, softly giggling, "You don't know what's in there Janelle come on out of there."

"It's clear I checked. Huh this is starting to get boring, let's play another game."

"Like what?"

"Ling said he wanted to work on reflexes. But that might require you fighting a woman." She teased him poking at his side to make him squirm, and then poke her back, "Training is a lot different than fighting doll. If you were going to intentionally hit me then I would tried to avoid it. I just won't hit a woman."

"Well, you're one of the good ones Greed. Sort of."

"Che, you say things like that but when you do it feels like you forget who I am."

"No, I know who you are." She assured sounding apologetic, "I mean, I want to understand who you are, but I know there will always be a part of you I won't. We all have those though, parts of ourselves we keep locked away. Forgetting."

"What are you talking about?" Janelle's throat went dry but she bit her lip wondering if this was really the time to do it. Would he believe her? Could he believe her if she said that Father killed his friends. The admirers that were with him from the start, his henchmen, his comrades, the people that he really cared about, the ones his own creator ordered to have killed, the one that Wrath carried out by murdering them all in cold blood. There was more too. His own death, his own Father melting him down into nothing but a red liquid, making him forget everything he was and what he had. What they took from him.

How was she suppose to tell him all of that and have him believe her? She may have had an advantage to have him believe her, but…Would he loose his temper like he did when he killed Bido? Or was it because Bido or Bido's death that made him remember? What would happen if she told him? Would it change it? Or would it be a similar outcome to her rescuing Lan Fan? Anything was a possibility and all of them scared her, all she could say after thinking all of that in a millisecond was, _I'll wait…Just a little longer. Besides, doing it out here in the open is just stupid. I don't know if Ling can sense Pride in time to realize that he'd be around to hear me rat them out _"Sorry, I was rambling. I'm just saying, don't take what I say to heart. I know I don't know you completely. But as you said before to me, I want to get to know you. Is that so wrong that I…don't look at you as a homunculus, but as a person?" She was walking towards the edge of the cliff, feeling the cool air blow against her face as she looked around the sun, at the horizon glowing before her.

Greed just wanted her unable to move or say anything as he itched under his chin, "Look, I'm sorry. I've been a little on edge lately, and I kind of been taking it out on you, when I actually should be warning you."

"Warning me? Of what?" She looked back turning to face him as he walked up to her, looking at the same horizon she did before looking to those glowing hazels, the chips of brown meshing with the greens so perfectly. He couldn't keep hiding it, ever since Father had asked him to keep a closer eye on Janelle, it's been eating at him, making feel like he had to say something. Even if he did, he was too deep involved with this girl to keep it to himself, "Jenny, there's something you should know. I don't know what Father's planning, but I'm pretty sure his plans are now involving you in the mix, somehow. Whatever you do just keep your eyes open. Alright?"

"How am I not surprised." She muttered to herself with her hands crossed, "You know something was tell me in the back of mind, that me being here was going to have some repercussions. And here we are."

"Wait a minute, you knew?" He was almost shocked by this, but by the look on the girl's face, it was only on a hunch, "I knew that when I came to Father about my wounds that the only thing I could give him in return for not killing is the information I knew about my home world. The technology we hold. I knew doing giving him this information would have repercussions in the long run. Now, he's probably become interested in it and for whatever reason, I hope he isn't planning on trying to get to my world some how. If he's opening the portal. There's a good chance he could slip through the door I came from and…I don't know. If there's any chance in hell, he'd find it, it's more knowledge for him. Our worlds could collide or…Anything could happen actually. A number of ways his influence being introduced to my world could destroy it. I can't take that chance, but I think I just did. This was my fear come true. It's all about chance now. What will happen, will it happen, what will be the outcome out all of this?" Brought to light and up to date on her confession, Greed could only stare at her, taking everything she said in, trying to understand it all, "He's going to wait though isn't he?" She finally asked, getting him to come back to her.

"Till the promise day. I'm sure you already knew about that, didn't you?" She kept quiet, fiddling with her pinky as she turned from, "Yes. I'll try to be careful Greed…But I know this war is far from over. So many things are going to happen, and now that I'm here, we're all in danger Greed, there's no way around that, not with what Father's got planned."

"Why haven't you said anything? All this time? What have you been waiting for!" His voice was calm, almost quiet as he came up closer to her, her eyes closing as she balled her fist to her chest. Then she felt Greed turn her around and put his hands to her shoulders, "What else do you know Jenny? Tell me." She couldn't look at him, could she tell him? She wanted to so bad that her gut nearly felt it was kicking itself as she shook her head, "I can't…" She finally whispered.

"You're hiding things from me now? After everything we talked about? What we've been through? I know it's been a short time and we haven't known each other a century to say we know each other like the backs of hands, but come on, I thought we were trying to be honest with each other."

"It's not like that," Her voice quivered putting a hand to the one that held her shoulders, "It's just…Something happens Greed, something I don't know if you'd believe me about or not."

"Like what? I know you wouldn't feed me bull crap up for the hell of it Janelle so you obviously know something you should be telling me. What is it?" She buttoned her lip, shutting her eyes as her thoughts had morphed into a twister, her conscience hanging in the balance between telling Greed the truth, or letting history repeat itself, "I don't want to hide anything from you Greed. I…I care about you, and I care enough to know that I wouldn't ever want to hide a thing. I want to tell you everything. Especially the truth. Honesty is what's important…And I can't let you hurt a person you would consider a friend. Never…"

"What the hell are you talking about Jenny?" Her face paled, her eyes fearful, and from the sound of her soft panting, her heart was racing fast. Greed could only wonder what could know that would make her look like she was afraid of him. She swallowed back feeling the weight nearly push her back as she breathed in, "Greed-," Suddenly there was a sound of whispers that Ling seemed to pick up on, causing Greed to raise his hand to the girls mouth, and put a finger to his lips.

She was confused but nodded before watching him look around the shadows of the trees, _What is it Ling? _

_**It's another homunculus. Pride I think you said was his name.**_

"Damn. Act natural."

"What?"

"Greetings you two." Feeling the small breath she had hitch in her chest, Janelle stood still, breathing out slowly as she relaxed her muscles the best she could without shaking. She was so close to telling him, and out of nowhere he shows up? It couldn't have been a coincidence, "Father just wanted me to check up on you two before I left."

"Left? Where are you going?" Greed asked almost uninterested, but still curious, "I do have a job to do Greed. Just as you, but our Father has been agog to know when you were planning on returning." Janelle didn't move, but she kept her mouth button as the shadows began to move, "We were just finishing up actually. Can't be wasting a day like this can we?"

"None the less, you still need to make your rounds Greed, so don't dawdle."

"Thanks for the update. It's appreciated, really." The two were still smirking at each other, almost like a tug a war with who could out stare who, but Janelle she stayed quiet only looking at the eyes around her, and Greed.

"Huh. Still as suspicious as ever Avaricious. Very well, I attend to catering to Sloth and the tunnel. Till next time, Greed."

"Pride the Arrogant…" The smiles they gave one another, it was petrifying to say the least. On tv it didn't seem so bad to watch these two stare each other down, but to watch in person, I mean, who could blame her? Janelle could only sit there in the middle of it all, while suddenly feeling one of the shadows ride up her leg, poking and pinching at her to get Jan to look down upon one eyes gawking up at her. It looked angry. It was a warning that was for certain, but the brunette just glared at him before it reseeded back to into the shadows that surrounded them, "Farewell…" Then all the shadows themselves became to seep back into the forest, eventually disappearing into the distance, or who knows where.

Before long, the two just sat there in silence, almost waiting for the dark aura around them to diminish before Greed turned to look to Janelle. She looked even paler than before, her knees quaking underneath her weight, "You alright?"

"I don't feel so good." Janelle put her hand to her stomach and stumbled over to a cleared area before falling to her knees, taking in deep breaths before vomiting nothing by bio. She made the noise at least three times before Greed walked over and studied the girl's body language. She wasn't just scared. She whatever it was she was going to tell him, it was big. And the pressure of Father and the other homunculi were preventing her from telling him what it was. Now Greed was definitely sure he couldn't trust anyone. Even Janelle he wasn't sure about now that she held this big secret. How big was this secret exactly? Could she ever tell him or would he have to find out the hard way?

At the moment, Greed couldn't really think. The only thing he could do was get down on his knees and rub the poor girl's back, watching as she wiped her lips of the foul taste, turning her head enough to see the concern look on the avaricious face. He could see the guilt, the fear, the frustration burning in her eyes, but there was also a comforting look that made Greed study her features more, "They're going to kill me Greed. They'll kill me for telling you, but I don't care…You need to know what happened." Janelle took a deep breath, her throat tightening at the thought of making a sound. He was staring at her, worry taking his face, his ears open to hear what she had to say, only wanting to know what this burden was that had been stressing the girl.

Here it was, the moment of truth, it was now or never with the fate of Bido's life hanging in the balance, and again the fate of someone she deeply cared for. She was afraid of the after math, but her mind kept a steady pace as she let everything go, "You…really _are_ the Greed from Dublith..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 14: Thinning the String<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's right CLIFFHANGER! I'm such an arse aren't I? Not that I'm trying to be, but I was hoping to get this done by tomorrow. Luckily, with my dedication to this story I felt the need to get it finished, and this is where I felt it was a good place to end it until the chapter; something to get you folks coming back too. Mwuahahaha! But in all seriousness and sincerity, thank you for reading 3 Your viewsreviews are very much appreciated. I don't want to give any of the story away so you'll just have to come back next time. HUGGLES! **_


	14. Chapter 14 Thinning the String

_**I Don't Own FMA. Hope you all enjoy it. I really did try to capture how Greed would react in a situation like this one so we'll see how it goes :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: Thinning the String<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You…<em>are<em> the Greed from Dublith." The avarice stood there, a brow cock with a frown to his features. He almost seemed unfazed by what she had been holding back, making Janelle give Greed a confused look, "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you serious?" He chuckled a bit.

He didn't believe her, making Jan fluster, "You are! You don't remember it, but Ed was right about the assumption of you being that Greed when Father put you in Ling's body."

"How do you figure?"

"I know your freaking background you ass! I thought you said you'd believe me."

"Yeah but…"He rubbed the back of his head, puzzled, and trying to see what she was talking about, "I have no recollection of it, don't you think that when pops made me he would've-,"

"It's like repressed memories Greed, Father did it so you would work for him again." She pivoted her hips, crossing her arms with her eyes staring straight into his. Greed was seeing the truth, but he still seemed, unsure of it, almost like he didn't want to believe it because he had no memories of it. Of anything. He was brought back the day he met Janelle, which was understandable to be doubtful when you have no , but to not trust her words on this made him, uneasy. Why did he feel so? Was he just being stubborn? He felt on the fence about the matter. He knew Janelle wouldn't lie to him about this, but why bring it up now?

"That doesn't make sense, pops wouldn't need me to come back if I was the other Greed. I was purged of the old, to be reborn new."

"That's not true. Like I said, Father may have not taken them away completely, he just made it so you wouldn't remember what happened to the ones you were with before."

"The ones…What now there's more people in this?" Janelle's lips buttoned her eyes big, glossy, doughy, her hands reached out for him, her palms feeling the warmth of his chest, his heart beating at an uneven rhythm, "Your comrades Greed. You had comrades. Henchmen. You were a powerful man once. I mean, you still are, but it was different in Dublith. I don't know all the details on your meet, but I do know they were chimeras from Lab 5."

"Lab 5? I don't even know what that is, beside it being a _lab_. But-," Suddenly, the headache kicked in again, the sound of the loud white noise causing his ears to pop as he hiss back in pain, "Nngh, damn…"

"It's the headache?" She asked meekly.

"Mm, yeah, don't worry about it, just tell me what you know Jenny. Keep talking."

"Those aren't headaches Greed. Your mind is trying to remember what you already know."

"No. I don't know anything! You keep saying that I'm the _old_ Greed, that I was in Dublith with these…chimeras! I don't have any memory of that. That _was _the old Greed."

"Don't you get it there is no _old_ Greed! You are the original! How do you explain two Greed's! There's only one! You! You are Greed the Avaricious! But there's more to the story than just the chimeras and the lab! You've met the Elric brothers before, you fought Edward in a all around fist fight, and not the one down underground either! You gave Alphonse the whole speech about you wanting money, and women, sex, status, glory, demanding the finer things in life!" Greed's eyes were widen by the girl's eyes, fierce and bright, almost the lightest yellowish brown around the spreading and mixing with the green.

He couldn't believe it, was she really telling him the truth? Another white noise came, louder, and harder, pounding against the homunculus's head, making him grab from his temple, his hand over his eyes as he fell to his knee, weak, heavy, in pain, "Shit…"

"Greed…" She wanted to help him, but it would only worsened as he would remember, "Please remember, I wouldn't lie to you. This is real, all of it. You were Greed the Avaricious leader of a group of chimeras that died for you…" The brunette hair slicked over her shoulders, her back to the wind that came from over the hill to chill her skin. Her arms wrapped around her queasy stomach, swallow back the fear of what she was about to say next, "And y-…you kind of…Let them died…A little." He looked up his teeth showing his eyes in shock.

His mind was drawing a blank before suddenly the white noise came louder and more painful than the last causing Greed to groan as he hunched over, "No…That's not…It wasn't me…That wasn't me…"

"Am I making it up then? What is it that you don't believe? It's not like you wanted them to die…But they did…It wasn't by your hands, it was Wrath's…Father had found where you were, knowing you would probably help the brothers no doubt, but also wanted you to work for him again. Of course he didn't asked that until after they had captured you, and killed the chimeras. They worked for you Greed, they died for you and let them…It doesn't matter…Just…Believe me, please. Those headaches? The white noise? You hear it can't you?" Her voice broke, hoarse from trying to hold back her own emotions. Watching him fidget in agony, his head sweat from the brow, and dripping onto the grass.

"Stop…Just stop talking…." Visions were starting to grip his cranium, his fingers gripped and broke the grass beneath him when he saw four people standing with their backs turned to them. One with white hair, he was tall, muscular and bulked, and a sledgehammer in his hands. The other two were shorter than him, a blonde woman with short hair and a red tattoo running down the side of her arm, and another man with dark spiky hair, "I can recite some of the things they've said, or something you've said back then…Maybe it'll…Refresh your memory of who you are…"

"Jenny don't…Not now…!" He was really trying not to growl at her, and Janelle would've stopped at any other time, but he needed to know, he needed to remember who he was, what those bastards did to him and what he did, "I'm sorry Greed…I have to." She knelt down before him, seeing his eyes shoot a mean glaring, his teeth clenching as he snarling warn her. Then he grabbed her knee, squeezing it with a shaky hand, "I said…Not _now_!" But she wasn't afraid of him, she _would_ make him remember.

She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath with twinkles between her brows, her heart still beating in her throat and chest, two different places to make voice shakes as hard as her body was, "Ah, Martel, I'm glad to see you're safe…" She started with that, getting Greed to hitch back as he listened. He didn't want to, but he did, "What's going on up there no one else has made it back yet." His eyes watched her face, it was calm, her eyes quivering from side to side as if she was trying to remember a memory herself. His memories.

His head was starting to throb, sending memories in waves, like electric shock running through his skull. He grunted, thrashed and growled trying to make the headaches cease, but nothing seemed to work with Janelle's voice echoing through his head. The sound of voice ran in his head instead of one. His own; and he wasn't even talking, "Yeah well things have gotten a little out of hand, so we need to find a way out of here…That was you talking to Martel after the Military had overrun the Devil's Nest. The bar you were staying in." She opened her eyes to him, "That was also where Wrath decided to step in and take you back to Father."

"God damn it Jenny if ya don't shut your mouth I will shut it for you." He threatened her, actually seeing the memory as she spoke of it. It was something small, nothing big to remember, but he still refused to give in, "No you won't…You won't hurt me." She warmed the hand that gropped her knee, feeling the strength and tightness of his fingers digging into her cap. Not from the threat itself but the feeling of someone tearing through his head like someone was sticking their fingers between the cranum's cracks and splitting it in half, scratching at the surface of the many memories the girl spoke of, "Wrath came for you, cutting you down, slicing you piece by piece until Roa and Dorchetto came for you. They died trying to save you. Wrath sliced them like it was nothing, like he was swatting flies. He didn't care. And you…You didn't care. You didn't _seem _to care. Wrath made a comment about taking pity on the lives of your comrades, saying that it was foolish. Do you know what your response was Greed?"

"Janelle!" It was getting worse, the pain, the pounding, the white noise, the memories, they were coming in quick visions. He was starting to believe it now, shaking his head harder until all he could do was smash the front of his head into the ground, startling the girl to make her reach for his back. She never reached though, only to be grabbed the avarice as he began to squeeze her hand, hard, his shield starting to take affect on his own.

Suddenly Ling's voice called out to him, his voice will with viciousness as he snapped at him _**Greed…Loosen your grip!**_

It hurt, it hurt like hell, her knuckles actually popping to Janelle wince, and hiss. Then gasp, _**Get a hold of yourself Greed! I'm warning you…if you so much as bring any more harm to her, so help me, I will take my body back! Now let her go! **_His tone was so ruthless, but Greed just growled louder, almost causing his vocals to break when that avaricious turned his quick attention to the prince inside him, "Stay out of this!" Greed barked even the girl had said nothing.

Janelle already who he was talking to, knowing Ling was trying to help, but even if Greed's strength intimidated her, the girl refused to let him be used any more. He was no one's puppet. Nobody's. She began to use the excruciating discomfort against him, by raising her voice to out overshadow his gruff growling, his panting, the sound of his teeth grinding against his jaw, "I am the living carnation of greed, those weren't my friends Bradley they were my possessions. Money, women, henchmen, they're all possessions, and killing my henchmen is the same as stealing from me! And I don't let people take what's mine!"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

"I can't! I need you to remember Greed! Remember and I'll stop! They didn't care about them, they wanted you, and when they finally had you they melted you down to nothing. Father consumed you, and when Ling came along he saw potential in bringing you back! Making you work for him! You weren't a son, you're toy that's easily expendable as anyone else! But he can't chain you, he can't enslave the avaricious. You told him once before that you had much higher ambitions than to work for him. You wanted to be yourself, to be free! You can't do that if you don't even remember what your purpose was before all this! If you would've killed Bido these memories wouldn't ease you any differently!"

"_**Enough**_!" He barked out at her, again making the girl shake and tighten her eyes, the sight of droplets trying to seep from the corners as she tried all she could to be strong. Strong for the both of them as he suddenly came roaring out in agony. All the memories flooding back all at once, like they were all being crammed into his brain in no specific order. It was like a part of him had returned, like he had been sleeping this whole time.

But his heart was racing, and his hands pulled away from Janelle before she could react. She watched as he raised to his feet, his body whipping around as he was about to take off. Luckily Jan was quick enough to grab his leg holding him from around the ankle to slow him down, "Get off of me!"

"No-, please! Don't go you'll only make it worse if you try to go after them!"

"How! How can it get any worse! Those bastards took my possessions! My henchmen! My life! And what's worse…You knew about it long enough to make me believe I could trust you! Is there anything else I should know about, anything else you're going to pull out of your ass at the last minute!" His words were like ice, the sudden fear enveloping the girl as her heart went cold. Her cheeks flush as her eyes swelled with even more tears.

She didn't want this. She didn't want him to hate her. All she wanted was to make him happy. To tell him the truth, and she felt he hated her for that. Her throat felt hot and tight, trying to gulp back the sob that arose, "I'm sorry…" She managed to say looking up at him, her eyes looking for forgiveness as he glared at her.

She didn't like it, that look in his eyes. How betrayed he must've felt by her, "I wanted to tell you sooner…"

There was a pause from him, but his face remained the same, "Yeah? Maybe you should've. This wasn't about making things right for you Jenny, it sounds like you were just…" He scoffed shaking his head, "I don't know…I don't know what you were doing…" Janelle's arms loosened, shocked by what he said. She wasn't sure whether or not to be offended, disheartened by how he was spoke to her. It was so cold it chilled her to the bone, her heart feeling as if it was breaking.

He felt the wavering embrace, her eyes full of hurt, and a tint of disbelief, as she released him completely, his help included when he slipped his pulled his leg away.

He turned away from the girl sitting on the grass before him, about to speed walk back to head quarters when suddenly she cried out, outraged, "How dare you!" Greed stopped in his tracks, looking back at the brunette from her unexpected clamor.

Janelle struggled to her feet her eyes full of tears and huffing from her exhilarated blood pressure. Her fists balled, and her features infuriated, "Do you know what it's like to know everything before it happens! To sit there and have the weight of people's lives on your shoulders! I told you this because I didn't want you to kill Bido, the only henchmen of yours that's still alive, looking for you!" Greed freezes his eyes perked at the discovery, his thoughts ruffled, and spiked as he turned his front full to the girl.

She stopped, her frustrations turning to despair as she relaxed a bit running her fingers through her hair as she sighed deeply, hoping she could shed some light on another reason why she was telling him all this, "When you go to your 'duties', you run into a lizard man, a chimera, not like the ones in the tunnels. I don't know when it's suppose to happen but you're going to run into him, he's probably freaked out, saw something he shouldn't. You do talk to him, he notices your tattoo on your hand and the ultimate shield, claiming that you're imitating, 'Mr. Greed'. You confirm you are with the way you introduce yourself. When he realizes it's you, he tries to convince you didn't believe when he said he was your friend, and you kill him! And that's when you remember everything! Killing Bido was suppose to give you back your memories. By the way you were stomping back to H.Q. you were going to have a few words with Bradley! I did this to save you the regret, the pain of killing your own friend! I did it to save you and Bido both, like I saved Lan Fan from loosing her fucking arm, because why not stop it if I can! I have the power to do so, to sacrifice my life for their's and yours! So tell me, how am I being selfish! For god sakes Greed I didn't want this! I didn't want any of this! And I told you all this because I love you big fat jerk!" The look in Greed's eyes, they widened, flabbergasted. Had he heard right? Did she really say what he thought he heard?

From the look of her reaction, Janelle really did say it. She her breath felt it had stopped, sucking into the back of her throat as she slapped her hands over her lips. She realized then how much she was rambling.

Now she regretted her actions even more when Greed didn't move, or say anything. Her chest felt like a swirling storm inside. She had considered him and Ling to be two souls in one body, but able to consider them as one person. She loved them both, even if she thought Greed wasn't the loving type. Hell, saying it was a lot different then just keeping it to herself knowing that he had cared deeply for her, but now the cards were laid out in front of them, her confession hurting her as she looked away, her hand still covering her mouth to shut herself up before she covered her entire face shaking her head in denial.

Greed moved a foot forward, but his advance to her only made Janelle move away, "Jenny…" He said her name just above her whisper, but she still only shunned him, "You're such an ass Greed…I can't believe you made me say that…" She dashed towards him and to the side when he attempted to grab her. She avoided his advance, smacking his hand away, "Don't!"

"Jane-, wait!"

"Just leave me alone!" He watched as she ran as fast as she could, her sobs leading into the shadows of the forest, the ones heading back to Central's town. He wanted to run after her, catch her to tell her what a fool he was, but unable to think of what to say, or how to show how sorry he was, he could only watch in guilt and in absolute distraught as he took in everything that had happen. He was still pissed, in rage, now shaking for everything that Bradley had taken from him.

How the hell was he suppose to stay calm when he felt so angry. With a loud frustrated growl Greed went after the trees instead, finding any tree to slash down with his shielded class. Many trees fell that day, one by one all colliding down within mere seconds of each other before loud blood raging yell shook the atmosphere causing the birds to fly away in flocks, squawking out to the afternoon blue.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how to control it, her sobs were coming one after the other as she ran back to H.Q. passing faces that seemed to be a blur. When she ran into the elevator she pressed the button with urgency, panting, breathing hoarsely as her legs finally gave way, her eyes red, puffy and filled with tears. Her sobs were quiet even though at the moment she wanted to scream and kick everything she saw, but instead she cried as much as she could before attempting to calm herself, find some way to seem somewhat normal. She wiped her face, standing to her feet, taking a deep breath as she stood before the door, knowing that she was soon to the tunnels.<p>

The small elevator rattled and dinged before the doors opened to her. She was looking at the floor when they did, only to see familiar feet tapping the floor. She looked up only to be smacked, hard across the face stumbling back until her head hit the back of the wall with a small grunt. She instantly fell on her ass, her back leaning against the cold metal as she tried to look up at the one who whapped her so harshly.

It was Envy, who's face was close to her as he pulled her up by her bicep, his nails digging into her skin to make her hiss, "Owe!"

"You good for nothing human! Are you trying to get yourself killed! I don't care what happens to you one way or the other, but you've had that coming since you got here! Get your ass to Father before I drag you there myself!" Unable to speak Janelle followed, still somewhat being forced to walk as she nursed her burning cheek, her tears wanting to return as they barged to the center of Father's domain.

Father was already standing, Pride levitating and swimming around his creator as they walked to the stone made throne. The blonde man's eyes were fixed on Janelle her hazelle filled with fear as she was nearly thrown at his feet, "I found this one coming through the elevator." Envy announced, almost proud of himself. Janelle had have a mind to punch the bastard to repay the favor, but being in front of Father and the grim unsettling look he was giving her, made Jenny mute, gulping back the consuming terror that was holding her chest.

Father stepped forward, kneeling down just enough to be eye to eye with the hazel girl. At first he didn't say anything, staring her down with an one of his orbs shadowed by darkness, the black only making his eye glow with red. Janelle knew what that meant, but attempted to keep her cool as silence took the room.

Then he asked, "So, again you are interfering with our plans, getting my son to remember his memories before I broke him down. Do you know what'll take me to fix everything you've undone?"

"I- ah!" She was going to explain, but the man put a strong firm grip around the Janelle's thin neck, squeezing enough to feel the apple in her throat, and hold it in between his fingertips.

Janelle was more than scared she felt her heart pounding like a mouse would to a cat about to devour it, readying herself for the kill if it were to come. She struggled against the suffocation gasping, whimpering, holding onto his arm to pulling herself up as she coughed up a little blood. Her eyes begging for air as she tried to speak. It was no use, "You've interfered with Wrath's duties, slept with my avarice son, causing trouble for Central all within a matter of months. I told you to stay out of the way, I gave you a direct order for you to behave yourself, and instead you've disobeyed me. And if Greed won't be able to be punished for this, than you will suffer for him. All for making the same mistake more than twice to cross me. That's more than other's have gotten away with."

"P…Please…Gah!" She tried to cough, but only a gagging sound came out and a red light buzzing from the man's hands, causing the girl squeak as her eyes watched the electrical lights in horror, _Oh god…_ "I still need you until the promise day child…But I can't have you opening your mouth and causing any more mayhem. If you won't stay silent, I will _make_ you do so." With a bright red light and a blow of a powerful wind a the light changed to purple. Then a familiar blue electrical bolts took Janelle by surprise making her scream out before a white light blinded her from the immense pain of being broken down into nothing. A loud whining sound took her ears, everything diminishing to black.

* * *

><p>Greed wondered how long he had been wondering those streets. He strolled them for a good hour or two to gather his thoughts before heading for his duties. He needed time to give Janelle some space, considering the outburst, and words he said to her. Greed was never one to regret his actions, never one to sorry for anything, but this? He had never felt such guilt towards another. Finally finding a familiar land mark to lean against it. He put his forearm to the phone booth, the same one where he had first met Jan, remembering the way she walked up to him without fear, "What have I done?"<p>

_**You screwed up that's what you did. How could you have been so careless Greed. The way you-,**_

"I know Ling, but she kept it away from me for days! She could've brought it up at anytime! Even when we were up in the mountains and we were lost, couldn't she have said it then?"

_**There was a lot going on already, and with how Janelle put it, I don't think she believed you would've take her word for it right off the bat. I mean would you? All that would've been hard for me to believe, even with the book.**_

"I believed her about my death what makes her think I would've changed my tune?" Ling sat there his legs and arms crossed as he seemed to have his eyes closed while he spoke, _**Because your own death is different from you making one. She wanted to stop you from making a terrible mistake. I don't blame her, but now you got a girl who cares about you, loves you even…**_

"Yeah…" He voice trailed off slightly unnerved.

_**Does that complicate things? Being the Avaricious and all **_Greed could only hear the words of the prince, pondering them and thinking of his question.

No one could see it from under his arm, but if they could they'd see his eyes lighting and his lids lowering when he thought about Janelle's words. The shamed look on her face when she said those three words. He had to admit, it terrified him, shook his core because he felt the same, and still felt guilt for the way he grabbed her, his temper and the pain getting the better of him.

That should've never happened, and Greed could only kick himself for being so rough with Janelle and not in the way he would've liked either. He smacked his head against his forearm retracing his steps back to the tunnels taking the back gates of the HQ where he made his way down the stairs and through the big winding pipes and tubes that literally covered the walls from top to bottom.

His footsteps echoed through the halls, through the entire place until his feet lead him through Father's chambers. His father seemed to be reading, aware of his return, but ignoring his presence, "Greed."

"Yeah."

"Are you aware that the girl came back on her own?"

"Yeah…We uh-, we just got separated that's all."

"Hmm…" He didn't even both to respond to him, the man just stared his son done suspiciously before returning to his reading with a more unusually calm face.

Greed didn't seem to notice the look since it seemed he always gave him that look. Now he knew why, but none the less he waited for his father to say more, but nothing came, "Ya want me to…"

"Yes, please do the girl still needs to be watch. And I will expect no more foul ups."

"Uh…Okay." _Something's not right here… _

_**Just get out of here Greed before he suspects something **_The prince had a point, Greed didn't need to be wasting his time with him, only with a goal in mind to hopefully get forgiveness from the girl hiding away in her room. When he reached the door he could feel his heart pounding against his ears as his hand reached for the door knob.

He touched the knob, leaning his head forward hoping to hear a noise or two. He did, only to hear sniffling behind the door. His lips spread into a longer grim frown, only feeling himself become more hesitant to open the door, before he took a deep breath and opened the door.

The door clicked, and slowly he opened it till he could pop his head in. He could Janelle sitting at the table, the back her hands wiping away the endless tears that kept coming, "Jenny…" He said her name with a tenderness, entering the door and closing it behind him, but the girl made no attempt to look up at him.

He didn't mind knowing she was probably more than just mad at him, hurt and disgusted by his actions. He would be too, but he slowly took a few steps towards the brunette, her eyes glassy, and full of sorrow. She was sad. Sadder than usual. She wasn't even sobbing, just sniffling even though her expression seemed more anguished as she finally cupped her face and respired for huffs of sorrow. It was different from all the other times she cried. Her cries were distinct from what Greed remembered them to be.

She brought her arms around her legs, hiding herself away as her body shook. She held on tight, letting Greed take in her the sight of her grievance. The glow of her luscious wavy hair only swayed down to her waist almost hitting the chair she curled in.

The avaricious rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the words he had been searching for ever since his walk home began, "Look I'm…I'm awfully sorry I got physical like that. It…It should've never…I didn't know what to do, so much was coming at me. What I am, what Wrath and pops did to me and my-…my…" He trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it. His lips stopped moving but the only thing his mind could think was _friends_, "I'm so pissed Janelle. I don't know what to do with myself. I want repay the toll that's been coming to Bradley since the day he was made. Pops too…They both have it coming. You can count on that…" His voice was full of dedication. He meant it, and he was going to make sure the two paid.

Greed then took a few more steps forward to the girl, his vessel so close to hers that if he reached out he could touch her back; but he waited, wanting to say more as the girl's sniffles could still be heard in the silence. They were just as quiet, nearly unheard by anyone else except the prince and avarice, "I'm also going to make them pay for what they did to you too. We might've not met during my time in Dublith, but I'm not letting him get away with him hurting you either." At first, Greed noticed that her sniffles had quieted down completely, the only thing heard was the sound of her moving a little in the chair. It was small, and the way she was trying to hide away in herself only made the avarice put out a hand to her back.

He thought himself a fool for trying, thinking she'd slap him away like before, again being understandably mad. But the girl didn't. Janelle stayed still, no longer shaking with a chill, but shaking from the after math of being so…Well, Greed could name a hundred things it could be, naming the obvious ones first. He led his hand up her shoulder blade, squeezing her shoulder to make sure it was okay for him to touch her.

Then he used his other hand to take the other shoulder before trying to hold the girl from around her back, "I'm sorry, alright? I know it's not enough for the way I treated you. I'm so angry that I'm not sure how to feel. My head's killing me and all I want to do is kill everyone. And take the only thing I have good in this world and keep it safe. I didn't understand how you saw everything, and…I was insensitive." He could feel the girl shaking her head, which made Greed chuckle softly to him, "Is that a no I'm not being selfish and insensitive, or no you won't forgive me?" He pulled away seeing that Janelle was sitting up a bit, hesitantly gaze up at him. Greed walked to the side, leaning down enough to cup the girls face before she clenched her teeth and sucked in some air, "Oh-, the hell?" His eyes widened when he had her look up to see the large red and purple bump on her face her eyes teary and face pained from his touch, "Jenny, your face…What happened!" She wanted to answer, but she buttoned her lips, and licked them before slowly opening her mouth.

She formed them, but nothing came out, making the girl shutter more with more tears to fill her ducts. Greed wasn't sure what to make of it at first, wondering why it was so hard for her to make words, "Janelle? What's wrong? W-Why aren't you saying anything? Come on doll, you can talk to me." Her eyes widened, and she tried to form the words more distinct this time having him catch a few, but still there was no sound. It was like she was mute.

Then it hit him, "Oh no…No, no, no." He knelt down close to the girl's leg as he took her hand tightly in his, the eyes of concern, and fear, anger too, "Jenny? I'm gonna ask a question. By answering all you have to do is nod or shake your head. Nod for yes, shake for no. Got it?" Janelle smiled the best she could, and sighed to calm her shaky nerves, "Okay…Now, be honest, did Father find out about you telling me…" She nodded, her eyes still spilling with tears, her hand reaching for her neck where there laid a small marking of someone's hand, "…That son of a bitch…" Janelle shook her head frantically getting him to breath out his nostrils before he shifted knees to keep himself focus, "Alright, fine. Then tell me this, did he…" Paused almost afraid to say. Fearful of the fact, "Did he…_take_ anything?" Now that Greed knew how his Father really was, getting his memories back and all, Janelle knew exactly what he was talking about and where this was going.

She nodded slowly, starting to sob, again without noise which confirmed it to Greed and Ling when they noticed the dead silence. Their eyes widened and their breathes pulled back into their lungs, _**This can't be happening…Not Janelle…**_

"Damn it, Pride must've still been in ear shot of us to know what she said." Greed rubbed his face of the frustration, almost wanting to strike the table next to them, but he resisted, not wanting to scare the girl more than she already was.

_**They figured she was still valuable enough to keep, but they still needed to find a way to keep her quiet until… **_Ling couldn't finish, his voice frightful and fraught.

"Until the promise day. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit." Greed began to pace his head swimming and diving further into Janelle's predicament, _**I can't believe he did this to her. This Father guy is a monstrosity…There's nothing that will make up for what he's done! Twice this man's been involved in hurting Janelle, and now…this! We should've came back sooner! **_Ling's fist were as white as ghosts, his eyes opened and brows narrowed with built of rage. He felt helpless, his love unable to speak, mute, and more helpless that being incapacitated. He could only imagine what she was thinking, what she wanted to say. How would they communicate? The chi was helpful but it only explained her physical wellbeing, or her location, but not how she felt.

"There's no mistake about that. He is gonna pay." Greed stopped pacing looking to the girl who held her head in her hands, breathing softly, obviously worn and exhausted, her face looking to the table more than the avarice, "Jenny? Jenny, look at me." She hesitated, her eyes shifting closer and closer in his direction, until he began to walk up to her, his eyes filled with a softness she had never seen in his eyes. They seemed hurt, filled with a built of frustration that wanted to let go. Like an animal in a cage ready to roar and lash out on the world if he didn't make things right.

But, he walked up to Janelle and knelt down to grab the arms of the chair she was in, bringing his hands to her frozen thighs, "God you're freezing…" He didn't waste any time grabbing a blanket and covering the girl from her back to the front. He ran his fingers under her hair to get it out from underneath the fabric, their contact close, and nearly face to face the only thing that seem to warm her. She glancing up at the avarice, a small smile before she looked down to wipe her face of the stains, "There. Better doll?" Jan nodded softly, sniffling back whatever was stuffing her nose. Then she sneezed. Twice.

Greed hummed seeing how red her nose was as she laid her head on her knees looking up at him to hold up the swollen cheek to him, "How bad is it?" She look at him clueless and curious, "Your cheek." She shrugged to him giving him a sour look, indicating that it was indeed sore, "You want any cold ice? A cold cloth? Something?" Janelle shook her and softly bowed head, thanking him which is what he gathered making him smirk up at the girl before he tugged at her calf, inviting her to let her legs down so he could caress the slightly warmed skin, massaging the muscle to heat it even more. She was shaky, unsure about his touch, because of earlier.

She knew he was an ass, but she wasn't about to hold a grudge against him when Janelle already knew getting him to remember all those painful memories was going to get her into trouble. But she loved him. She loved him enough that she would've lost her voice to keep him safe. Anything to prevent Father and the others plans to destroy anyone in their path. That wasn't valuable to their cause. It always came to the top of her mind, that these people weren't just characters anymore, she couldn't think that after being here, in front of them, feeling the sharp intruding slice of a blade slipping into her skin like butter. She had never been so close to certain death until coming here, making her mind think differently about, nearly everything she did. It stressed her but she was going to keep it together as long as she could, until her mind was nothing but rubble if that's what it took.

Finally feeling the spark of hope light her eyes, Janelle kept her eyes on Greed looking at his distant gaze, and hard expression, his eyes still full of that guilt as he touched her flesh. Her knee cap where he had grabbed her. He leaned forward kissing it in various places to make Janelle's eyes fall mystified, and her lips to spread into a wider smile as she put a hand to shoulder, wishing he wouldn't do that. He knew he was sorry, but he kissed her like a beaten dog licking its wounds. She felt terrible, sympathy for his own despairs. Yet, he still couldn't see the hope like she could at the moment, and for now, all he wanted was to make up for all the yelling and the fighting. For what he said to her, "I was careless Jenny…It'll never happen again…" It was an oath he would intend to keep, rubbing her hip as he lifted himself in between her legs.

Janelle spread them wider watching the humanoid slide up her front, his chest reaching her stomach and further up to he reached her chest, his pectorals pressed to her breast sensually while his hands were keeping up by caressing them up her sides until they reached around crisscrossing over her shoulder blades.

The blanket almost fell to the contact, but Greed caught it, making sure that his body heat and the comforter would warm her up. His eyes focused on hers, the hazel's he had been anxious to look into, the doughy beauty mix of green, brown and gold only made the avarice study them longer, his lips become dry as he swallowed, feeling that odd pull at the inside of his stomach, again a jolt enveloping his heart to make it beat out of rhythm. In a good way.

His lips widen into a simple smirk, light and tender, unlike the signatures, or when he was being mischievous. Suddenly a small humming chuckle left him, his eyes shifting back and forth between both of her eyes, one being darker than the other from the lighting in the room.

He leaned in slowly, almost actually afraid to kiss her, his conscience still getting the best of him until Janelle brought her hands up between his arms, his chest, his collarbone and neck until she reached the sides of his face, turning her head enough to bring her to his in a soft kiss.

Greed's pupils shrunk when the scent of her reached his nose. The chill of her lips brought him to sigh shakily, his nails digging tenderly into her ribs when he grunted into her mouth, his lips warming hers in an instant. She pulled away just enough to shift her head to the other side, this time slipping the tip of her tongue between his lips to make him groan, and press himself into the her. When she licked at his bottom lip making him quiver, making him force his tongue in for more than just a small taste, curling his tongue to bring hers out more, getting her to press into him hard and kiss him deeply. Their muscles swirled around the others not a fit of dominance but in nothing but pure passion. The sound of their lips smacking and Greed's soft muffled noises being the only thing that bounced off the walls.

The avaricious gave one quick tight squeeze and a long groan before he pulled away licking his lips, catching his breath as he leaned his head to the girl's, her eyes closed as his admired her calm expression, her face nearly glowing as she slowly opened his eyes to him. He gradually brought the tip of his nose to the brunette's and kiss her lips softly one last time before shaking his head at her, "I want to spend a little more time with ya beautiful, but I got to go do those rounds before pride comes barging in here. I don't want to cause you any more trouble than you're already in." He studied the swollen cheek, observing the lump one of his brothers had created.

He never remembered Father ever lifting a finger to smack a anybody, so that only left Wrath or Envy to be the last two obvious choices. But he wasn't going to mention that now, reminding himself that some wounds needed to heal first before he could ask.

The feel of her hands gripped his shoulders hard, her fingers shaky as they curled into her palm and into his coat. He could see the look in her eyes the gaze of fear filling them, "Hey, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Just…Get some rest, and put something on that cheek of yours, or I'll have to nurse you back to health myself. I don't think you want me to do that. I'm…Not exactly one to heal a person." Feeling her hand smack against his shoulder, and her brows knitting, he could see that she didn't like the comment he made, and he chuckled looking at the flat face she was making at him, "It just was a joke babe relax." Her face relaxed and her lips gave a bashful smile to him before she kissed his nose, and let him pull away with reluctance, "Anyway, take a shower, a nap, listen to your music, anything to keep you busy until I come back." His eyes shifted to her cheek wanting to reach out and nurse Jenny's wound, but knew it probably only harm her if he did.

And he had done more than his share of that already, "I'll bring an ice pack too, to help reduce some of that swelling." Janelle could only smile, giving a small nod in response, his hand grabbing for hers and laying a single feverish kiss on the top of her knuckles, "Alright, just stay out of sight. There should be no trouble. I don't want anything else happening while I'm away. Got me? Or I won't be able to control what I do next." Knowing his worries, he didn't have to say it twice for Janelle to give a quick nod, acknowledging it.

Greed smirked, his eyes and brows seeming benevolent as he patted her hand and squeezed it fervently, "Good girl." With that, the avarice pulled away slowly, almost not wanting to leave her again, paranoid that something _would_ go wrong while he was away, but he had a chimera to find.

Jan had made mention of him meeting Bido again, and he wasn't going to miss his chance if it was today. So he knew he had to, he was only glad Janelle could be so strong for him as she watched him leave, her hand that held gripping onto the blanket around her chest, a small smile still planted on her face until he was completely out the door, his eyes not leaving hers until the door clicked shut.

Now, Janelle was alone, her heart pounding, and mind still in tact enough to make a decision to bath from today's training. She dropped the blanket from her shoulders, getting up to walk to her bag. She pulled out a bra and brief panties, both black and simple, nothing specific, and too wound up from the events, her mind a blizzard storm while her lips stayed closed, and mute. She also snatched up her blue and green plaid shorts and purple spaghetti strap to go cover up the undergarments.

When she got to the bathroom she set the clothes on the counter, walking to the shower to get the water ready. While the water warmed she relieved herself of the fabrics she wore, and placed herself into the hot welcoming shower. Her back, shoulders, biceps and all around…Everywhere ached when she stretched to wet her hair, soaking herself down to wash away the dirt from her skin. She made sure that soaking lasted, not caring how long she was in there as long as when she walked out, Greed would be back.

She felt uneasy being alone now, afraid that if she made one last mistake they would surely kill her for being more of a bother than a helper. She wasn't going to do them any favors, but to stay silent and out of the way was probably for the best, until she could leave with Greed and Bido.

Just the thought of them leaving made her anxious, terrified, relieved, all of it. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she washed it, working her way down still she reached her feet. When she did, she sat her bottom on the ground and scrubbed them until they were nearly polished. After that, she didn't move, she just laid there in the heat of the water, feeling the pressure of the nozzle caress the soreness of her muscles, she even positioned her chest against the wall and leaned her sore cheek against the icy beige tiles.

Her breath was steady, content at the feel of the frozen granite cooling the injury. She propped herself on her knees, putting both her hands to the wall, dropping the bath sponge from her hands as she leaned herself more against her support, her ice pack for the mean time until Greed came back. That's all she could think about, shaking and lightly panting as she hugged the wall, pressing her cheek against the cold more. She knew she could speak his name, but her lips still moved as her mind called out for him.

* * *

><p>It was just like before, silence, isolation, the sound of footsteps echoing the empty tunnels of Central. 2 hours of this crap and Greed had searched high and low for that damn chimera Janelle talked about. But nothing came up, "Crap, maybe it wasn't today then. This stinks."<p>

_**What're your plans Greed? We can't just sit here under your Fathers thumb, he'll eventually find some kind of flaw in you getting your memories back, and when that happens- **_

"It won't. The moment we get this lizard I'm telling his ass to get out of here, and over to the phone booth. It's not far from, it's convenient, and it'll be easy to slip away." He sounded solid about the plan as his eyes scanned the same tubes he had been follow for god knew how long. It was starting to drive him nuts. At one point the thought he had gotten lost, but it was just the stress playing trick on him. When he knew the close was clear he huffed flicking his bangs out of his face, _**And that's your plan**_

"You got a better idea? I'm still trying to collect my sanity here."

_**Just concentrate on the goal then. One goal. To escape. We'll wait for our opportunity.**_

"Thanks for repeating what I just said." The avaricious shook his head trying to shake off the annoyance trying to just remember to just keep walking back to the room. _**So, do you think Bido will tell you anything about your past?**_

"He better. I got my memories back but that doesn't mean that he's not going to explain himself for coming down here. He's an idiot for even trying it. Now all I know is that we're between a rock and a hard place." His thoughts took him back to what Janelle told him, about him killing him, unable to fathom it in his head while he strolled along a large bundle of tubes put together, and jumped to the other side of it to make it to the main door way, stopping when his hand reached the knob.

His mind shifted to an idea, one that would help Greed understand where and how Janelle could get her voice back. His head lifted like a light bulb had gone off, "Ling."

_**Yeah**_

"Edward would have an idea on how Janelle could get her voice back, right?"

_**It's not a bad start, but let's think about that when we get back to the room. Janelle might want to hear what you have to say too**_

"Right. Right." Looking down at his hand wrapped around the door, he pushed the heavy door ajar, strolling back without a word to Father, there eyes not meeting each other as the avarice pretend not to noticed his creators stare. He knew exactly why the old man burned holes into him, watching his every move. Greed could only be glad that Pride was off doing other things to be around and stalk them. _**Bido better make an appearance soon or two things are going to happen. Three if our luck runs out **_Greed answer, only kept walking till he reached the room, closing the door and locking it behind him before he turned around with his back to the door.

He turned around sighing deeply as he closed his eyes, listening to the sudden sound of running water. He figured the girl would've after today, and walked over to the door knocked on it, then entered cautiously to watch a wave of clouded steam escape into the room as he widened the door, "Janelle? I'm back. How's the shower coming?" He knew she couldn't answer, so he decided to make sure she was alright before heading back to the room, but when he pulled the glass door open, the avaricious eyes darted down to the corner of the shower to find the brunette curled up with her back to the hot water that was still hitting her back, her wounded cheek towards the wall as if she had fallen asleep trying to use the wall as an ice pack for the mean time until he returned. _Crap, I forgot the ice pack_

Greed didn't waste time, he turned off the faucet, grabbing the nearest towel to wrap the girl in it, and then cradled her into his arms, her head laying on his shoulder and he carried her towards the bed, sitting her up right to get her to breath out heavily, as if she was trying to groan but couldn't only the sound of her breathing slowly returning docile as she wrapped her naked arms around his neck, snuggling into him seeming to fall back to sleep when she did, the warmth of his body heating hers.

Greed just watched, her button nose pointed down while her eyes remained closed and relaxed, her chest moving up and down so softly as the heavy slumber seemed to be the only thing that kept her down.

The avarice smiled a little, unable to help himself before ruffling through the girl's close, forgetting around the bra and only shifting her around to put on her shirt.

She seemed move to the action, even slightly open her eyes to him, but her mind was still gone, unable to concede what he was doing, feeling his warm hand at her back as the towel feel to the bed, his other pulling the shirt down between her breast to conceal her perks.

To Greed, the mere brush of her softened skin was enough to make his body hot, his abdomen tingle and rattle as he continued on with pulling on her underwear through her limp legs. When he got to her thighs, he gripped her lower half to lift her up enough and slide the material up and over her rump.

Janelle's hands gripped his back, inhaling a breath as she lifted her head to meet his gaze with her heavy sleep ones. Again he smirked at her, attending snuggling on her panties before stopping at the rim, looking at girl's rosy cheeks, and glossy hazels as she looked from him to his hands, finding one of his hands had loosened from panties to her hips, causing her body to shiver as she leaned into his body and embraced him tightly, her mind coming to terms that it wasn't a dream.

His warmth and feel of an arm wrapping around her as she pulled him down on top of her, "J-Jenny-, oof. Come on doll this isn't…" She pressed her lips to his, nuzzling his nose with his as she kissed him deeply, needing it and forcing entry in such a way that it left Greed almost breathless, "Hey-, now you…mm, listen to me…" She didn't want to listen, still groggy from sleep, but hot and sensitive from knowing Greed was so close; she could smell the attractive musk coming from his clothes, the scent of his skin and feel of his hands touching her still even though he wanted her to stop.

Janelle wrapped her arms around his neck continuing to peck his lips, slipping her tongue skillfully into his mouth until their muscles combined, causing Greed to groan, finding it harder to resist the kiss and the heat of the girl's now warmed flesh sliding and pressing against his, her feet gliding against the mattress, "Stop it…" His voice wavered and his body trembled, the feel of his member pulsing when he fit himself between Janelle's smooth legs, and rubbed himself against her, her mouth gaping at the sensation.

Greed could only assume she attempted to moan, seeing the pink scattering across her cheek bones and smiled when her eyes met his, her lip biting hers now when he pulled away. He couldn't restrain it, the feel of her lips, her silent cry, and adorable rosy face made him crazy. He began to feel light headed, his heart pounding against his chest more than he had ever known it could. His body shook with anxiousness, and his mind felt like it was running a mile a minute. All he wanted was her right now, all he desired was Janelle's touch, and affection, the way she would sooth his dire crave to annihilate anything that moved. Anything that made him tense, and anything that made him feel like he wasn't himself.

It was only her that could calm him. Make him feel something other than the need to kill.

Hell, he needed anything to make his head from hurting. The aftermath was numbing his temples, and the only thing that really aided in his recovery was her. Corny, but it was really helping, making Greed lead a hand into the girl's soft damp hair, scrunching it in a bunch as he felt her knees pulling him in between her legs, his invitation taken as he gripped her hips with both hands, and shoved himself hard against her, the friction increasing the heat, and moistness beginning to gather between her legs.

She gripped onto his shoulders for support, trying to hold back another expression of pleasure, but biting her bottom lip didn't help that factor. Greed could see her cheeks getting redder and her eyes tightly closed when he enforced the action. He smirked before shoving his tongue in the girl's mouth before moving his right hand over her pelvis, exploring her lower half while the other slid up her side to find her left breast.

Janelle's mouth parted a bit, but just enough for her to retract and turn her face away. An honest mistake on her part. With her soft spot exposed Greed licked his upper lip and dived into the crook of her neck with his adrenaline rushing the moment he felt Janelle's pulse spike, her limbs and spine jittering at his scrape.

The hand on her pelvis found it's way down her covered center, feeling just the edge where it dipped off into her clit, keeping his middle finger at bay by staying on the outline of her slit, her pelvic obviously grinding into him as he continued to give her small teases until she shivered. Her face turned from side to side, trying not to make eye contact just in case he saw what he was truly doing to her.

But she couldn't help it the moment their eyes connected. His bright violet eyes only got Janelle to bite her lip feeling the pit of her stomach drop to her pelvis and throb hard enough to make her hot and bothered.

Greed seemed to noticed her constant pattern of needing to bite her voluptuous labella when she moaned or even more so when he stared, and if his assumption was correct, when she wanted to say something. Her eyes and his looked from one beautiful iris to the next.

Janelle's breath shuttered, her teeth chattering as she spread her legs out more, feeling his hand start to release his belt and pants, to pull out his already stiffened member.

Jen knew it was coming feeling the heat arise between the both of them. She could feel the thick head of his tip placed against her covered area, the touch caused Greed to groan, and pull the girl shirt up with a quick tug to give him that view he indulged in. He leaned in, getting mouth full of her breast before sucking and licking her nipple. It was already hard, but the moment he tongue touched it, Jan arched her mouth tightly shutting as she felt everything his mouth began to do.

The shivers he was sending through with his mouth, along with his tip pressing against her now soaking underwear, Janelle had no choice but to grab the pillow behind her, only one had holding onto his back for dear life as he shifted his pelvis, and thrust his hips hearing the girl gasp and tighten her grip against Greed and the pillow, "Mm, it feels like my head is melting just by rubbing the fabric." He rubbed harder, grinding their hips to make the girl press against his mouth more, her eyes nearly tearing from the strong hard feel of his exposed bulge slipping against her clit. If only she could feel his skin, he was so close but still so far away, all she wanted was the feel of him rocking into her.

She could barely stand it, the heat of him teasing her entrance until she felt him throb. She felt like she would melt away. Just then he stopped, pulling away enough just to literally rip the underwear from the girl's side, but not completely tearing it from her waist. The action startled her causing her to gasp, looking into those hungry glowing eyes of his as he reached for his jacket, removing it, and then his shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed onto the floor.

Jan didn't waste her time running her hands up his stomach, watching his stomach move with her fingers until she reached his chest. She slid over the peculiars and over his shoulders, until Greed hunched over growling as he positioned himself, poking the head of his cock at her tiny slit rubbing the soft wet sensitive flesh to make her labium suck him in close to her burning hole. He could already see her legs shaking in anticipation, expecting the entry to come soon. His head leaned close to hers, but just enough to where he could see her expression.

He even made sure to tell her so when he licked the shell of her ear, hearing a small resisted whimper. At least what would've been one, "Since I won't be able to hear your sweet noises, I'll have to watch your face very carefully. Make sure I'm fucking you right." He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth before he shoved himself inside with a long delighted groan. He need it. He needed this, and his body reacted to her soft warm sleeve. He wanted to thrust inside her already, but locked his hips from doing so, slowly but surely inching his way into her core, watching her mouth open and pull back as she hiss and gasped at the feel of him scrapping against her walls, his insertion torturous and painful to say the least.

Janelle arched up enough for Greed to slip his hands under her hips, letting his cock get full access into her womb, the mere brush of it making the girl flush.

She almost seemed delirious by the way she was shaking her head at him, moving it back and forth as her chest rose and fell to an harmonious beat her heart was pulsing to. Greed could barely contain his movements, his breath just as shaky as hers when he pulled out of her soaking hole and just as breathless when he slid back in with just as much ease and slowness.

Greed wasn't one to be gentle, but with Janelle he could make an exception, she was his after all, and he wanted to treat his possession with delicacy. She was wounded, and sore, he didn't want to hurt her too much, and felt a needy desire to really feel her. If not just this once. To know how truly hot she was before he would ravish her, how truly mad she was for him as she scratched down the center of his chest.

He groaned at the friction of her finger nails abrading the outline of his muscles skin. Greed almost lost his slow pace for a moment feeling hips instinctively buck his swelling cock into the girl, feeling her nails dig into his stomach now until she scratched her nails around his waist, placing her hands upon the side of his torso to brush her fingers against him, letting his body squirm to the feel of her tease.

Janelle could already feel herself tightening and loosening around him, her own vessel begging for more. Her eyes showed it to him as well, her face in pure bliss and pain all at the same time, Greed could tell that if he didn't start making a quicker pace soon, she'd die without it. Or so she would feel like. And the avarice didn't want that. He wanted Janelle to be more than alive, and when he started to move a little faster, he leaned back a little more to place his thumb at the girl's clit causing her to latch and convulse around his cock, "God Jen keep sucking me in like that…" She tried to moan but it was no use. Janelle could only pant weakly almost unable to take the teasing for much longer. She just wanted to feel his hard thrusts carrying her body to its final peak of ecstasy, "You're ready aren't you? I can feel how drenched you are. My cock's just slipping inside of you so easily."

She really wished he'd stop talking, her body was hurting, her core throbbing so hard she felt that she would tear up and go crazy if he didn't give her want she wanted, "Does it hurt? Do you ache beautiful?" She attempted to say his name, but again she could only silently lip it to him. He caught it but leaned over the girl like before, his face mere inches away from hers so he could watch her expression change as he picked up the pace.

It started a slow pace, escalating faster, and harder, puncturing her core until Janelle's face was a red as a rose, her breast and entire body bouncing to his speedy rhythm. The painful release was eased greatly, the feel of Janelle's hands currying at the middle of his back as he moved inside her swiftly. The only thing was the sound of pants, Greed's groans, and the sound of their thighs smacking against the other while the bed continued to creek and bang against the cemented wall behind them.

Janelle could barely keep her eyes open, her head was swimming and her heart felt like it was about to burst while her body drown in flames of euphoria, she could barely stand the roughness as she grit her teeth at him, biting her lips before letting her face fall in bliss when he hit her spot just right, "Ah, right there, huh?" He pressed his lips against her throat, letting his voice vibrate off her neck, "Want me to hit it again?" She nodded kneading at his skin to give him a yes. He listened, smirking as he watched her face distort, her eyes trying their hardest to stay open every time she felt a new wave of convulsions tempted her, but Greed watching her, making sure she did just that, watching her lips button, and gape again, each time her face becoming more adorable, and more irresistible that just the mere look was making Greed thicker. They both could feel it, the faster and deeper the thrusts, the more the avarice wanted to explode in the brunette, her body seeming to ache for his, to crave him filling her like he had done so many times before.

Janelle could barely contain her body's final push to send her close to her end. She shook her head at Greed, pulling him closer to him while her legs got a better grip on his, feeling his cock reach further and further into her womb, "There it is, that's the face….You're almost there. Come on, give it to me. Give me that sweet release." She only shivered her pants taking the air heavily, her teeth finding his exposed neck to feel his member beat inside. He hissed and wrapped his arms around the girl upper back and her right leg, bring her slender appendage over his arm, bringing her up just enough to get in deep.

He began to become forceful, watching the girl's body tick with each time he thrust, his tip hitting her g-spot with each brutal encounter, "Ngh…" Greed puffed out his chest, pushing himself more into Janelle as her eyes had finally gave way, her own climax powerful and breathless.

Greed could feel his region tightening, his thrusts becoming more desperate. His cock throbbed against her restricting walls, her hot sleeve so welcoming and warm that all he could do was return the favor with a sweet pounding before giving his release with a soft groan, his voice humming when he felt him fill her. Her tummy full of his thick hot mass, and by the look on Janelle's face she could feel it too, gasping back when she felt how much he was spilling into her..

When he was finished, he slowly pulled out, kissing Janelle's as if she was a breath of fresh air, moaning at the taste of her sweetened cavern. Greed meshed his lips with hers making sure to feel out her lips with all his might before he pulled away, his head gently rubbing against hers as he looked into her eyes, seeing the small content smile on her face before her lids fell heavily, her face falling into a deep slumber, her body reaching its limit and down for the count.

The avarice couldn't help but laugh to himself trying to resist from bursting out, and chuckled into the girl's neck, licking her neck thinking how adorably cute it was to watch her fall back to sleep after Greed had happily ravished her. He couldn't blame her for being exhausted, knowing that today had been a total not-so-stress-free day. The only thing that seemed to ease them was there time now, and on the hill. That hill was their own little slice of tranquility. Well, almost. Today might've not been the best of days but it was nice to get out and kick back to enjoy each other's company.

Greed could only think of today's events, the goods only, making sure to keep himself in somewhat of a good mood as he pulled out of the girl, hearing a small shake gasp come from her before she nuzzled the side of her head into the pillow. The avarice took that opportunity to move out from between her legs, and move to the side of her, and laid his body comfortably against hers.

He fixed her shirt, and laid his head against her chest, his arms wrapped around her till Greed had Janelle's back spooned to his front, his lips close to her ear as he closed his eyes and tried hard to fall asleep.

Hours passed, time ticking clock-wise while the two slumbered through dinner. They didn't seem to care though, they had plenty of time before Greed would have to leave and patrol again. They just hoped the next day would be their chance to find Bido and get the hell out of there for good.

In the silent room, and through out the night, Greed could slightly hear the sound of soft coughing every now and again, thinking it was just his imagination.

Little did he know, the morning was to bring only the inevitable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 15: Banana Splits &amp; Notebooks <strong>_


	15. Chapter 15 Splits in a Notebook

_**Chapter 15: Splits in a Notebook**_

* * *

><p>It had been almost three weeks since Janelle lost her voice, yet she managed to somehow still communicate with Greed just by looks alone. And it was going great until some days became harder than others. And then she got sick.<p>

Ever since her training she had the works. The first day was the worse, sneezing, coughing, dizziness, light puking, migraines, a stuffy nose. For the first time in forever she had a completely head cold. The worst one she could remember so far. At least when it started, it had been getting better, but her face was still rosy with the help of cold sweat, and the temperature had lowered.

Nothing she couldn't handle though, instead of going out she stayed in her room most of the time, reading and catching up on homework that had been unfinished, just to keep her mind fresh, considering she wasn't in school at the moment. She couldn't fall behind now after finally getting out of her life of drugs, sex, and rock n'roll. Not to mention she was just bored out of her mind, and Greed still hadn't returned from his rounds.

It sucked too, because even though she didn't have to worry about Greed she did sometimes, but she wondered if it was just from being alone with the others around to check up on her when he was away. She just was expecting another punch in the face from Envy when she wasn't looking, but Janelle doubted that Greed would let it slip a second time without killing his brother at least once.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes already from her second hour into the studies, trying to remember certain equations in her head, rubbing her temples when she couldn't remember a simple answer. But when it clicked she gasp with a smile and sketched it down on the copy printed paper. That was it for math, now she wanted to start on Biology. She never really got it all that well, always assuming she understood it when she read it, but when she would write down her answers, she would get it wrong. It was a pain really, it wasn't suppose to be that complicated, she assumed it must've been how text books would like explain things in a difficult way. She was always better hearing someone explain it to her than reading from the texts.

She itched the side of her head while she read, scanning the lines word for word until she suddenly notice extra three books at the far side of the small table. Three of which the ones she had previously purchased with Greed and Ling. It was the poetry books, and the massage book.

She assumed Greed must've put them there before he left, showing her that he had picked them up before he came back from the hill that one day. _Of course. I must've forgotten them or brought them back…I can't really remember but…I'm glad he hasn't forgotten about them either. _She smiled and shook her head, grabbing the three as she scanned their titles. She never did get a chance to read them, and as she looked to the beige book, she flipped through it to find one poem that caught her attention. From there, she slowly drifted off into the book, completely forgetting about her studies to replenish the subject English. I mean, that's what she tried to use as an excuse anyway. After 10 minutes of reading from it, her eyes started to wonder to the specific book among the poetry ones. The naughty book.

It might've been for massages, but no one got that naked in a book unless it was sexual unless proven otherwise. She didn't mind though, and she gladly put the book in her hands down to replace it with the other novel. She started with page one, hoping that some of it could give her some tips on how to…Well, I guess she wanted to improve her skills in the bedroom, was that so wrong?

Her legs crossed under the table, and her elbows hit the solid wood as she continued on, suddenly hearing the faded footsteps of someone approaching. She wasn't sure if they would just pass by or enter the room, but even so Jan's heart jumped none the less. In excitement and fear, but she continued to read, trying to calm her nerves.

Then the sound of her door knob clicked, and the door creaked when it opened and closed, "I'm back." She must've not realized it but she had been holding her breath, and released it slowly as she put the book down, and sat up from her chair to greet him with a hug, he returned with an arm wrapping around her back, "Thanks for the welcome, but still no sign of Bido yet doll. I didn't think it was going to take this long for him to eventually show." She lifted her to meet his face, his eyes looking up thoughtfully rubbing his head and sighing at the predicament.

But then he noticed her gaze, and smirked at her softly ruffling the top of her head, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving without him. I'm just tired of waiting. Patience is a virtue, but…well…" He trailed off only sighing as he shook his head at her, "We just need to leave…Soon." Janelle nodded, she knew what he was feeling, the pressure was a lot to handle.

But Greed chuckled suddenly, letting the two pull away as he reached into his chest pocket, "I got a surprise for you by the way. It's not much, but I figured you needed a notebook so you could communicate a little better." Smiling with glee and anticipation, Janelle patiently watched when he pulled out a small blue book, her smile widened even more, seeing the silver lining of the it that made her eyes sparkle. He handed it over, she bowed her head to him to give her thanks, "You're welcome. Like I said it's not much but…" Again he seemed to trail off seeing the girl step up to him, and push on her tip toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

He couldn't stop smiling, the warm welcome, and her gentle caring way of gratitude? He felt spoiled by her tenderness, "I'm glad you like it." They both walked towards the table, Janelle sitting in her seat as before while Greed pulled up a chair next to her, seeing the mess she had created with her paperwork, and books, "So, I see you've been busy." Jenny shrugged, then pointed to her head, "I know, you're trying to keep up with school. So you've told me. Well, wrote. Whatever. Anyways, how's your temperature? Any better than before." He leaned forward pressing his hand to her forehead to feel the cold sweat and the sickly fever still intact, but her spirit in high hopes, "Mm, I don't like this, your fever hasn't gone down from the last time I checked it." Janelle nodded, and grabbed a pencil from the desk to write down in the new blue book, showing Greed what she wrote. He leaned in to get a better look at the cursive, chuckling at what she wrote, "Well as long as you're built like an ox, I don't think I'll worry too much. Still I'll keep an eye on it."

Janelle could see the disappointment in his face, knowing that with her being sick, their intimacy would have to be postponed until further noticed. But that didn't mean Janelle couldn't attempt to keep him happily occupied, by pulling her chair in closer so she could lean in, her eyes giving him that gentle tender stare that told him everything would be okay.

He noticed, but he still couldn't help but feel bad. All he wanted to do was make her feel better, he almost felt unease by her paled complexion, weary that if he tried to kiss her she'd only feel worse. Not only that. He wanted her to get better but it felt like it was taking forever.

He'd never seen her like this, and it annoyed him to feel slightly scared. Maybe he was just over reacting knowing she'd get over it, but the thought of her in pain made him ache as well. Again, he sometimes wondered if that had to do with Ling. Considering he was too feeling slightly heart broken by the sight of Janelle reaching over to a box of tissues and coughing till she was pink in the cheeks, till she was reaching for water to ease the roughness.

She was finished she sluggishly made her way to the bed, and plopped her entire body to the mattress, curling up on the bed with a pillow snuggled to her face.

Greed could only wonder how she managed to study at all in her condition, and made his way over hearing Ling to do him a favor. Apparently, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He didn't know what it was, but he managed to explain that it would relieve some of the tension Jenny was probably feeling, and that was enough to make him give in. He stood up from his seat and removed his jacket to give himself more room to maneuver around the bed beside her.

She didn't move when he put his knees to the mattress, feeling him move up to the side of her, and lean into her ear, "Would it hurt too much to give you a massage? I assume it would make it worse, but I feel helpless when I want to help." When Janelly heard it was Ling she turned her tired eyes to him, smiling as she nodded to him, and then patted her shoulders to let him know it was okay to touch her.

He smiled softly, glad that he could help in some way to ease the girl's sickness. He started as gently as possible, making sure not to put too much pressure on the tender spots. He looked from his skillful hands to the girls breaths of bliss, her brows knitting and cheeks scattered with the light tint of pink. Her eyes went from closed to slightly opened, as if she was staring off into the distance before re-closing her eyes in relief. Then she bit her lip she he got to her lower back, using his palms to push inward and slide up her side to make her nearly want to moan, even if she couldn't be heard, Ling intriguingly enough was already glued to her face, seeing the erotic faces she was making.

If anything he was glad she was enjoying it, and glad he could relieve some of the stress from her very tense muscles, but the mere touch from him, and the sight of her made him hard, even when he wasn't thinking of her in a sexual way.

He wasn't trying to be sexual, but his body just reacted to her like that. He wish he could do something about it, but he had to admit, he was hurting horribly, knowing it had been a while since the last time. He didn't want to make her feel like she was just used for that though.

Would she think that? If she knew? He was trying hard to hide it behind his pants, but the more he leaned into her bottom, the more obvious it became to Janelle what it was.

And all she could do was smile shaking her head before lifting it from the pillow, curling her back and raising her chest up so she could press her lips to his.

Ling started to feel light headed, molding into the kiss with small pecks at a time before his tongue found its way into her mouth, and his hands around the frame of her torso and neck. He even lightly moaned at the touch of her lips, the scent of her skin intoxicating him even more.

When he pulled away a bit, having Jenny only push into his lips again to make Ling chuckle and open his eyes to the silly girl smiling between their lips. It was then she pulled away with a bright grin taking her face before she looked away, to lay her head into a hand that was tenderly cupping her face, "Mm, I hope you don't mind if I return to easing your pain." She shook her head, and felt him lay her front back to the mattress again, his hands going back to her shoulder blades, and down her lower back massaging it out.

Her muscles tense, shivered, and relaxed, her hands gripping and also relaxing when he hit the sore nerve.

Janelle hiss, both in pain and bliss, "I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't hurt too mu-,oh!" He wasn't sure how it happened but Jan was able to flip herself underneath him, and grab his hips to hers, making him laugh, and her give a silent giggle when she did.

But then she coughed, covering her mouth, and making Ling jump off of her in a hurry so she could sit up, "Oh Janelle, don't over exert yourself." He rubbed her upper back, until she was finished, then kissed her slightly dampened forehead, feeling her lean against him fatigued, "I know…With the homunculi closing in, we haven't had much time to…Really spend together, but just remember what Greed said. We'll find Bido and go. For now, relaxing is the only thing you should be doing. We'll have time when we've escaped. I promise." Janelle nodded against his chest, holding him close and as tight as she could, nuzzling her cheek against him before she looked up with a sincere smile, her brows knitted to show her yearning, her eyes staring into his so dearly that he could only cup her face, and kissed her lips, sending a shiver down his spine when he did.

The same could be said about Janelle, her hands about to cup his own face until they heard the sound of someone walking by. The girl jumped back, frightened gasping back softly when they got close to the door and stopped.

When nothing was heard, the person continued to walk, making the girl's shaky breath come out strained, before she put her hand to her heart, then her face, unsure of where to really place her hand as she took in a deep sigh to calm her nerves.

Ling could see how spooked she was getting being here, knowing that they knew Greed had his memories back. Or did they? The question was how long did Pride stick around for and how much did he hear? They could just assume, and since they didn't have the answers, Ling could only listen to Greed when her said, _**Later tonight, I'm going on a run. Janelle's not safe here, and I'm not liking these goose bumps I'm getting**_ Ling heard him, but he refused to answer as he reached for Janelle's hand, knowing that he had to strong for her. Because if he broke, she'd have to pick up the pieces, which he didn't mind, but he was far from breaking.

He had a feeling they'd make it out soon. Even if they didn't, he had to keep believing it. He still had people waiting for him too. He hadn't forgotten about Lan Fan and Fu, and knowing them, they were probably getting worried. And from underground, he could sense they were very far away. Back in Xing still, or somewhere in between, he couldn't exactly pin point them on a map but he knew they were alive and his people were waiting for his return as well, so had a million reasons to make it out with Janelle alive.

As he comforted the girl with an arm to her back, Jenny slowly looked to Ling with a desperate look, on that told him all as he smiled at her with a comforting gaze, "There's a lot writing on our survival Jan, and we will make it out of here alive. And I swear on my life we will make it out together." She shook her head, and turned to the night stand made of wood to knock on the hard craft.

Then she turned back to him with a finger to her lips.

If he understood her correctly, she just told him not to jinx it, which made him chuckle as he pulled her onto the bed softly making sure her head landed on the pillow with no effort, a free hand coming up to retake her temperature before he wiped her head with the back of his shirt sleeve, "Poor girl. I wish could something else to ease you…You sure you're not hungry?" She made a sick face, shaking her head, "How about water?" Still she shook her head, "Alright…Well, how about a nap, huh? Some sleep will ease your illness." She shrugged nodding, believing that sleep would be best to get over this stupid cold. She couldn't take a heart attack and a head cold at the same time, it just didn't work for her. So she laid down, Ling following in suit to lye next to her after taking off his shoes.

They faced one another under the comforter, and laced their hands together in front of them. Their eyes started to drift from their fingers to their eyes, small smiles taking their lips before Ling decided to cover them with the fluffed comforter.

Janelle tapped his palm to indicate her curiosity. Ling chuckled and kissed her knuckles, leaving himself pressed against them as he answered, "There's still a lot you worry about when you drift to sleep. I see it every night you go to sleep." He didn't have to see or hear her to know she was looking away, "Lately you've been lighting candles if I do late night shifts for those monsters." She was hiding her face now, not wanting to admit it. But he had probably caught her on more than one occasion. And it had only been 5 days.

She couldn't help it, she was scared that if she woke up and it was dark, she'd be swallowed again by the portal, or that Father would come for her. That something would happen, she was just waiting for it. Janelle suddenly squeezed his hand, not hard, but enough to show him that he was right. It even started to shake a bit, which the prince quickly put a stop to when gripped her hand, "For an hour, I want you to pretend that we're nowhere near this place. That we're…somewhere else. Anywhere you want to go." Her hand didn't shake as much now, relaxing now that she was slightly feeling the sleep start to consume her.

She didn't mind it though, with Ling running fingers over her palm, and softly pecking her finger tips, she could only feel her body snuggle up to his, his breath sucking in slowly and deeply before he too closed his eyes and exhaled. He leaned his head into hers, and before long, Janelle had fallen completely asleep. When Ling noticed this he yawned himself, and shook the sleep from his mind, knowing that Greed wanted to do another run before went to get food for the sick one.

He never really had taken care of a sick person before, but seeing that he wasn't doing to bad of a job, he assumed he could do again, anytime. Slowly he made his way out of the bed, covering up Janelle when he was finished.

Put back on his shoes, and turned his body to the slumbering woman before him. He couldn't help his hand running through her bangs, hearing a heavy sigh escape from her nose.

Ling smiled and let his hand linger above her head before he took his leave with a soft close of the door. To get her some good sleep? It was the least he could for her at the moment, but hoped it would make a big impact later when she was feeling better. He was relentless to do that to her, but Greed needed to find Bido, and fast. They couldn't just sit around waiting for their opportunity to slip through the cracks.

Just as Greed was passing through the halls, Father called from his throne, "Greed."

"Yeah?" He didn't bother to look, Greed just stayed where he was looking at the entrance he wanted to reach.

"I'm sensing another presence here in the underground tunnels. Dispose of it, immediately."

"Sure." _Yes, this is it_

_**Are you sure? Maybe he's bluffing**_

_I don't think he's bluffing Ling. But this is it, tonight we're out of here_

_**What makes you think they'll just let us walk out of here? **_Greed just smirked when he opened the main door to through the tunnel of pipes and tubes again, _I have no choice. Once I get a hold of Bido, I'm getting Janelle and we're getting out of here. I'll carry her out if I have to_

_**That's probably a bad idea Greed**_

_It doesn't matter. Do I look like I care of how I get that girl out of here! You of all people should want her to be safe_

_**I do want her safe, but that's why I'm thinking the safest way not the ruthless way**_

_Don't piss your pants princess I'll make sure to keep at just escaping. Although if someone gives me a reason to slash them up once or twice then…_

_**Again, focus Greed**_

_Right, sorry…Now, the question is where…_ In the distance, the two could hear the sound of footsteps. The person was bare footed, and panting uncontrollably. When Greed walked up the tunnel the sound of the panting became louder, "I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! MR. GREED WOULD NEVER BE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!" _**Finally! We caught our break! **_Like on queue the lizard came running at him, but stopped when he noticed Greed, "So, you're the lizard man I've been looking for!"

"AAHH!" Like a frantic screaming girl Bido only ran at Greed and to the side of the wall to crawl over head and jumped behind Greed, "He-, W-Wait! Get back here! I'm not gonna kill you I swear! Crap…I shouldn't have said that. I mean, Please talk to me!" The man seemed to refuse his request, which annoyed him when he continued to run.

"Dang it, I said stop!" Greed wasn't in the mood to play games, and jumped into the air tackled the lizard to the ground, getting them both to grunt and wrestle one another. Greed wasn't sure what he was spewing from his mouth but he caught bits and pieces of it, "Damn it will you just hold still!" Suddenly, the lizard man stopped.

The avarice doubt it could be from his request, so he looked over Bido's shoulder to see that he had noticed the man's tattoo, "You're…" He turned around, and Greed loosened his grip as he pushed Bido to his feet, and dusted himself off, "Yeah, Greed."

"W-What? No…No you're not! You only have the tattoo you don't-," Without another word the homunculus showed the lizard his shield, his body hunching over to get a little close to his face as he stared at Greed, probably somewhat in denial, "The ultimate shield…The avaricious…"

"I could give you the whole speech of wanting status, women, glory, and-,"

"The finer things in life?"

"Bingo. Good you remember it, then I won't have to repeat it. Anyway, that's not the point. Bido I need you to do me a favor."

"This can't be happening how are you Mr. Greed? Where's your real body?"

"This is my body. Look it's a long story, and this will go a lot smoother if you get out of here and just…Meet me somewhere." Bido looked at him confused, almost in denial of what was happening right now, and was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his mysterious guy had the same abilities as the Greed he knew.

Of course, he is also saying he is that Greed. Could Bido really take his word for it? Should he listen to his man?

When the lizard didn't answer, Greed rolled his eyes growling at him, "I'm telling you the truth goddamn it! If you want to stay out here and get yourself killed by the other homunculi be my guest, but I'm doing you a favor Bido. I hardly understand it myself, but just do as I say! I'm your boss!" The lizard wasn't entirely sure on what to do, what was right or wrong, but if the man had already given a few clues to who he was, Bido had to believe it was him.

He tried not to smile just yet, in case his hopes were all for not, and nodded with a ball of his fists, "I hope you're right…Mr. Greed…"

"I am…Meet me near the first phone booth you find outside of Central's headquarters. I will be with a girl. A brunette. Don't forget. Give me at least an hour. The girl isn't exactly in the best condition to be getting out of a situation like this."

"Wait, so you know what's down here?" Greed nodded and eyed his friend, "Which is why I need you to be extremely careful when getting out of here. If it wasn't for me catching you, you'd be dead already."

"Heh, thanks for the tip."

"Yeah. Well…Go hurry. We'll meet up in 2 hours. Just to be safe."

"Right. Good luck Mr. Greed."

"Just stay out of sight!" Bido left without looking back, Greed only making sure he was out of sight before he disappeared heading back to the room as soon as he could.

He was just expecting something to go wrong when he got back, so he kept on his guard, walking as slowly as he could without blowing his cover. When he got back to the room he opened and closed the door as quietly as possible, and went straight for the bed to pull back the covers. Only Janelle wasn't there, getting Greed's heart to jump before he immediately went for the bathroom, "Janelle?" There was no answer, and the place was completely silent.

He began to panic, the room slightly starting to spin as he rubbed his face in frustration, "Crap, they knew. They knew, they knew. Shit, maybe I should've had her escape first. Shit! What do I do Ling!" He thought he was being quiet enough to himself, but it was only when he heard a chuckle from Envy did he gasped and turned to the door, now on a deadly alert as the jealous homunculus grinned, "I knew something was up the moment you got your dick stuck in that disgust bitch. And now you're befriending the human inside you? You must've really lost your mind when you got your memories back eh?"

"Screw you Envy, you're still a two timing dick. Now where is she! Tell me!"

"Awe missing your sex toy already? So cute. But she's our Greed. She was never yours." Greed growled. He was loosing his patience fast, and he wasn't about to leave without his possession, "You've screwed up Greed and Father's about to give you your last strike. Now be a good boy and go find your next assignment. Is your toy really worth all this drama? Your life?"

"I don't expect you to understand Envy. I'm only going to ask this one last time, tell me where Janelle is!"

"You want your toy, go and find her! I'm sure the furious would love to get a piece of your insolence as well."

"The furious…? Wrath…"

"That's right. Father figured he needed someone else to watch the girl from now on, and finally seeing how useless you've become."

"Well, Father's always a step ahead and I'll give him that…" He was smirking for a moment, trying to out do Envy's sadistic enjoyment, which seemed to work until Greed gave a sharp gaze and grim frown, "But he's still a fool for thinking I'm going to just walk away without Janelle."

"Ha! If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually _like _the stupid human. Don't worry though, Wrath's gonna take _good_ care of that pretty little girl for you." Greed glared slowly spreading out into a squatting stance while his shield began to sleeve his arms, "Oo, did I make you angry?" Envy morphed his arms into large green ones, his hands now inhumane, and clawed.

"Get out…of _**my way**_!" He jumped forward and flipped over his brothers head. Envy had expected him to attack, which was a miscalculation on his part, and of course it annoyed the jealous homunculus, and with a small push of his feet he was already on his brother attempting to use his monstrous large green arm to catch or slow Greed, but the avarice was way too determined, way too uneasy about what would happen if they caught him.

He was sure now that Janelle was right, that he was just as expendable as everyone else. But she wasn't, and if he wanted to keep it that way, he needed to get to her, fast. But how or where was he suppose to look? _**Greed, if you need to know where Janelle is just take a turn here! Hurry! **_

_What? How-, _

_**I can sense people's chi alright just go! Quickly! **_"Damn it!" He skid around the corner avoiding one of Envy's tentacle arms and rubble of the sewer tunnel he ran into. Greed the dug his shielded hand into the wall creating a long cloud of dusty to block his brother off with just enough time to find a man hole. He swiftly moved up, hearing Envy close behind but still stuck in the dust cloud he left for him, "Rrgh! Greed…!" Then he closed the tunnel behind him, panting and still on the run, sprinting down the closest alley he could find. When he found the nearest person he barked to them, "Hey! Hey lady! Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah it's 4:00."

"Thanks." He dashed off towards the Furher's home. He wished his home wasn't literally right next to where he just came from, but he could care less at the moment, as long as he had time to get from Janelle to Bido in time to make it out of Central alive that's all he cared about.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Janelle was just sleeping, he told her she had nothing to worry about, and now his words seemed like a lie. He was raging pissed, however they got her he was going to fight to the death to get her back. _I'll get her back Ling. I have to. I promised…_

_**We both did Greed**_

When he had made it over the gates he wasted no time finding the nearest window, and busting through it to alarm the guards and servants that served the house, "Alert the Furher!" One called out to the others, only to receive Greed's boot to his face. A few others received the same treatment, being punched and kicked unconscious, enough to get them out of the way, and into the main study where Wrath and Pride laid. Under cover with the 'wife' and 'mother'.

Greed was panting, everything racing through his mind now, the past and present, the possessions they stole. Wrath thought he had the right to take what was his. His henchmen, his life, his woman. He wanted to make him pay the moment he laid eyes on the eye patched homunculus, but instead of fighting, he growled, "Where is she!"

"You'll never find her. I've made sure she is easily kept out of your grasp. You've been nothing but a nuisance. And I'm going to make sure you stay dead this time."

"You bastard! So help me if you don't tell me I'll-,!" He leaped up into the air, throwing his weight down to avoid an attack from his sword. It was his shield against the blade that created the sparks, the grunting coming from the two men as they attempted to dominate one another, "_**Tell me where she is**_!" His voice broke, angry and venomous. His words would've burned a hole in a ground if it could, but Wrath merely returned his words with a smug smirk, "You miss your things? You're a rat clinging to garbage Greed, and now you've got a thing for this little girl! Look at how soft you've become!"

"Damn you!" Greed heard a crash from the left of him. Ms. Bradley had dropped a vase that was standing behind her, which gave Wrath his opportunity to take a swipe at the avaricious. He avoided it flawlessly, flipping far enough to land on the front of the fireplace.

But Wrath was quickly and just as swift as Greed, making numerous attempts to stab and slice at the avarice's head. Their reflexes were uncanny, anyone with human eyes could barely keep up with Wrath's incredible speed, until the avaricious put up his shielded hand and swiped at what might've been a priceless plate giving Greed enough time to run across the other side of the room where he heard suddenly heard a small bell being rung, and a bang of a wall. Or a door.

He wasn't entirely sure where or what it was coming from, but it sounded close by. And since Janelle was the only one that couldn't talk, he assumed they gave her a bell so she could contact someone. It was clever, but the question was, was it true? Greed kicked at the door, and skid across the floor on his side to avoid a blade in the back, and jumped off the little wall he had for his toes and fumbled to his feet as he sprint searching for the missing girl, "Janelle!"

There was no sound, "Janelle! Jenny if there's any way you can make some noise do it! And hurry!" It was still silent, leaving Greed to believe maybe he was starting to loose his mind, but again a bell came from the top floor.

From where Greed was he could see shadows coming up from behind him, making him assume it was probably pride or Wrath, but either way he wasn't going to find out. He ran up the spiral stairs, hearing the sound getting louder and louder, until he came to the hall way he'd been looking for, "Janelle! Janelle? Come on doll ring the bell again."

It rang again, and Greed finally found the door he was looking for, only to find it locked from the inside. He didn't know why, but he found it hard to believe she locked it herself, so he looked around the frame, only to find the door had been locked by alchemy, "Damn it. Janelle, I'm going to get you out! Just hang on." His hands were still shielded and he smashed his hand through the door. An easy way to get in, which was great because they didn't have much time.

The moment he came crashing in through the door though, a big heavy object came crashing into his chest. He nearly lost his footing, but twirled the girl back around and pulled her in close, "God you're burning up…I should've never left. I should've never left Jen." When he cupped Janelle's face he could only see the happy relief of tears taking her eyes, a smile that slowly spoke his name. He smirked back and pressed his head against the girl's, "I would never leave you behind. When I said we were leaving together, I meant it." How could she not smile, she felt more than special enough to know that Greed would've climbed the tallest towers to get to her, and that overwhelmed her a bit before she sniffled back and tried to get a hold of herself, "Alright, let's not get carried away yet, yeah? They'll be…" He looked down to the ground seeing the shadows start to consume the outside light of the hallway, "Crap, uh…Here, get on my back." Janelle nodded and leaped onto his back, giving Greed his queue to run towards the window, "Close your eyes!" She also listened to his order and snuggled her face into his shoulder, gripping as tight as she could when she felt his feet leave the ground, they fell from the four story home.

It tickled Jenny's stomach like never before, but she held her insides in as much as she could until Greed's feet hit the ground again. It was just a quick pause before the homunculus took off away from the lair of the Furher, away from headquarters until the promise day were to finally arrive for other matters.

Now with the night finally approaching, Greed had finally ran passed the phone booth and into the confided bushes that covered the area, "Bido…" There was a slight silence, and then a rustle of leaves from the distant bushes near the two. Greed wasn't sure on whether or not to be on guard, but when Bido made himself present, the avaricious could only sigh heavily, "Dang it Bido, now is not a good time to be sneak up on us like that."

"Heh, sorry. I-I've been waiting like you said. Is this the girl you were talking about?" Greed looked at the girl on his back, suddenly pushing herself off of him when she felt the need to vomit.

Both the men cringed and Greed chuckled softly nodding, "Yeah. That's my girl. Her name's Janelle by the way."

"Oh. Well…So…What exactly is going on? And who is she?"

"Uh, I don't think it's still the right time to be explaining it all. We're going to need to find a place to hide out. We can't be roaming the city with this one in the condition she's in."

"What do you suggest?" Greed rubbed his bangs together then ran his fingers over he back side of his head before turning to Janelle who was wiping her brows. Then her eyes turned to him, her hand waving him over, "What is it?" She pulled out her blue notebook that she managed to keep, and opened it up to pull out a pencil that was sticking out of the side of her ear. She scribbled the words down, and turned it to Greed so he could read it.

His eyes adjusted to her cursive, and he chuckled nodding his head, "Yeah, Ling says he knows that place too. You want to head there? Why? Is it isolated?" She nodded, writing down that Edward would eventually meet up there thinking Alphonse would be there after they left the North.

Greed nodded and smirked at the idea. It was his chance to ask about Jan's voice too, so it worked both ways as he nodded to the plan, "Alright. Let's go then."

"What? How do you even know he'll be there? How does she know this?"

"Look the faster we get to the cabin, the faster the girl and I will answer your questions. Until then, I need to get Janelle out of here."

"This is ridiculous I don't even know if you're the real Greed or not!"

"I am! I told you so myself, if you want I'll play 20 questions with you later but right now's not the time. Come Janelle, can you stand?" She nodded smiling softly as she looked to Bido and nodded her head a second time at him with a sincere look in her eyes.

Bido wanted to believe it was him, and deep down he had a feeling this was the real Greed. He just needed something to make it stick. But the girl's face was only telling him it was. So would that stick enough for him to finally leave it alone?

Only time would tell when he got to this cabin Janelle spoke of.

* * *

><p>"Come on kid how much further is it?"<p>

"It can't be far now. I know Al's here, I just know it." Edward, Darius, and Hienkel all came from their trail up North, after being wounded and chased by Military Police, it was current news that the Full Metal Alchemist was now a fugitive. Now he was heading back to the one cabin just outside the borderlines of Resembol and Central, "This is it!" Ed ran up to it, only to find it quiet and deserted, "What? But I was sure-," Then Darius smacked him in the back of the head, "You little runt you said he'd be here!"

"Owe! Easy with the head Gorilla!" Just then, Hienkel froze from the two's commotion, hear and smelling something odd heading their way and pulled out his gun to the darkness outside their lantern's light.

Darius turned off the light and got into position with Ed near the door before hearing a familiar voice, "Are you sure this is the place Janelle?" There was no answer, but Ed gasped and his eyes widened when he turned his head to see Greed standing outside the door frame with Janelle by side, "Janelle? Greed? The hell are you guys doing here! And…You! But I thought that-,"

"Long story. Anyway I could sit this one down somewhere?"

"Uh-, um yeah? I guess, here. What's wrong with her?"

"She's not feeling well. Going on a head cold for the last 2 ½ weeks."

"That's sucks. I hate head colds."

"They're the worst." The two larger chimeras consecrated with each other while Greed had placed Jan on the ground. Greed happily obliged to be her pillow but sitting with her and laid her head against his thigh. Her eyes were already closed and her cough was raspy and weak, and as he brushed her hair back from her dampened forehead, Greed felt that her fever had gotten work, "Shit, this running around isn't help!"

"Wait, what happened Greed? Why are you here?" Greed sighed and looked to the blonde boy, his eyes full of worry and curiosity, "Janelle told me about my time in Dublith. You were right along Ed, I am that Greed."

"What? But…How could she…" Then it hit him, "The book, that's right." He looked down at Janelle her face pained and her hands rubbing her stomach to make the ache go away.

He felt bad but there was little he could do. His eyes went from her to Greed again, "Alright, so…Why did she decide to tell you that?"

"Because I was suppose to kill Bido."

"What!" The Lizard nearly went as pale as Jenny, but Greed just chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry, that's why she told me what she did. She…She told me everything. Literally, from Bido and the others, to actual things I said. And then she said that Father found like to be a 'prime candidate' for me to take over.

"So what went wrong?" The blonde asked.

"Pride…" He said in a low growl.

"Pride?"

"He has an ability to lurk in the shadows. Janelle and me were talking on the hill when he got wind of her telling me about what Wrath did to me and the other chimeras. I would've gone after the bastard if Jenny hadn't grabbed my legs…" He was staring at Janelle the whole time, her tired form trying to still sleep off the excitement. She seemed even a little dehydrated.

It was depressing him how much she was sleeping. Even after everything that's happened, usually someone would've been wide awake after something as traumatic as being taking out of bed like that. Greed could only assume she was just so sick that she was mostly incoherent, thinking it was him moving her around. And that agitated him more, "Wait, so Father found out then, about her telling you about your memories and all?"

"Yeah…" Was what they heard, but the sorrowful tone only worried Ed, "Well what…What did he say? What did he do?" The homunculus chuckled holding onto Janelle shoulder while the other stroked her frozen cheek, "More like…What did he take…"

"What? wait-, no…What did he take Greed!" Again he was silent, but glared at Edward to show him a hurt filled face, "Ed, Janelle can't speak." Ed's eyes shot open, everyone's did. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"H-Hold on, who's this father guy?"

"It'll take too long to explain." The blonde's voice shook his anger slightly taking over as well at the news of Janelle being a mute, "So, I take it you came here to get away?" His voice was shaky, almost finding sympathy and anger for Janelle. He felt terrible, he wish he could do something, but there was nothing he could do to get her voice back.

"Yeah well, after they found out, and seeing that I was probably a thorn in their side again, they were going to off me. They took Janelle to King Bradley…And I got her out."

"Sounds like you all have been dealing with a rough time eh?" Hienkel couldn't imagine what the two went through, but then again, nothing had been easy lately, not with everything about to blow to hell.

"Tell me about it. And I still have this need to kill someone." Ed looked from the chimeras, and then to Greed, seeing something peering through the unwavering face of the homunculus. Something he had seen in a few people including himself, but the blonde was beginning to believe that Greed had grown an attachment to Janelle while him and Al had been away.

And he would be right when he noticed the way the avarice was caressing her face. He almost looked like he was in pain, hurting from the inside out as he watch the raspy girl slumber. Edward never remembered the avaricious being so tender, caring and gentle, but then again this was a different time, and after Janelle getting in the mix of all this, the golden eye boy could only smile to himself and chuckle seeing that Jan may have had a big impact on a few people. He wondered if Ling was one of those people too.

But that was there thing, not his. With a deep sigh, Ed could only shake his head, "Well, we can't just stand around here hoping the homunculi will come and find us so ill prepared. If we head towards Resembol we should be able to get to my grams and stay there for a while."

"Which reminds me, Ed. You might want to hear this. But it's about Father. He was planning on using Janelle for the day of reckoning."

"Day of what?"

"Pops is planning to open the portal the day of the solar eclipse, while doing so I have a really bad gut feeling he's going to use Janelle to either open the portal and some how use her world to immerge with this one, but I don't, all I know is Jan's name is in his bag of tricks, and I don't like it."

"Yeah, well…I tried to tell her it was a bad idea to mix up with that guy."

"Heh, she's a stubborn, natural brave woman. I'll give her that. Nuts too." The girl sneezed suddenly, twice in a row before she nuzzled her head into the side of Greed's pelvis getting the others to chuckle, before the avaricious began to reposition Janelle in his arms, "Can someone give me a hand here."

"I got it."

"Thanks." Everyone seemed ready to take off, so Ed sighed and threw up his hands, "Alright guys, I don't know about you but we've wasted our time here long enough. When we get there, I'll make us something to eat as well. I'm assuming everyone's hungry right?" Ed had already helped Greed with Janelle, putting the girl on his back with little to no effort.

Which Greed did appreciate. To an extent, "Heh, maybe we could also clear some things off the table as well."

"Like what?"

"For one, I'm not one to follow. If you want to do this right, you'll follow me. Because this world?" Greed then grinned at Edward chuckling at him with that devious look on his face, "It's _**my **_possession, not yours."

"Heh. Whatever you say Greed. But…I don't think we're going to have much of a choice here. Not only that but I don't think one mistake is going to mess up my chances of getting that information you promised me. I can't have my temper getting the best of me can I?" At first, the avarice seemed confused by what he meant, but once he remembered about his and Ed's old conversation back in Dublith, the homunculus only laughed, and nodded, "Alright then. And just for good reasons. What's your guys' name?"

"I'm Hienkel." The blonde man with glasses spoke first.

"And I'm Darius. We're chimeras."

"Chimeras too huh? Hey Bido guess you won't be alone on this one."

"Yes. I guess so. Nice to meet you both." The two of chimeras smirked and looked to the lizard, "From what I can tell you're a lizard or of some kind of reptilian."

"Correct. Lizard is what I am."

"Cool. So, not that we have our muscles, and such. Shall we get going before the homunculi somehow find us?"

"I couldn't agree with you more Full Metal."

"It's Ed."

"Whatever. All I know is I'm beat and I'm ready to sleep this whole day off like it never happened." To Greed's comment Ed and the others laughed and chuckled to one another, feeling like they couldn't agree more after the adventure they had to go through to get to where they were.

Now they had teamed up with Greed and they were all heading to Resembol hoping that the Edward's friend would be there long enough to welcome them in and give them a place long enough for Janelle to recover.

Because Greed and Ling haven't made mention of it, but they were more than worried about the girl's condition, the way she stayed limp, and slumbered without a sound. They only hoped they could get to the house in time to stop her sickness from getting worse, _Don't you worry doll, We'll make it. I don't plan on giving up on you. Not now, not ever, so don't you give up on me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 16: Heart Throb<strong>_

* * *

><p>I hope this was worth the tiny wait. Sorry for the non smut bit I figured the need something to happen I couldn't just let them escape so easily it'd be...well too easy! Anyways melt me will be out soon as well as giving in for those of you waiting so patiently it's just after making l&amp;l I was tried of replaying that scene in my head but I'm close to be finished. And don't worry another chapter or so and greed will make his appearance again :) until minions...later! I'm a have me some miso soup! Wooooot<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Heart Throb

_**Chapter 16: Heart Throb**_

* * *

><p>His eyes blinked at the group around him. It was just Ed, Darius, Greed, Heinkel, and Bido sitting around in the living room talking about Janelle and what she was. To Ed and Greed it was nothing surprising but trying to explain to the three chimeras was hard enough in itself with the three thinking they were nuts.<p>

But Greed, Ling, and Ed had seen enough of the homunculi to know that anything was possible at this point. Especially with the promise day approaching fast. For now, Ed was kind enough to call Pinako and ask for everyone's stay, considering Jan poked his head until he did. She didn't feel right being in someone's house without their knowledge.

She had done so many times in the past, and it usually was never a happy welcome. So she they should've been safe than sorry. Now, she was currently absent and the boys were around the living spread around as they continued to speak, "So, this girl is from another world. She's not even from here…At all?" Darius was the first to ask what was on the other chimeras minds.

"That's a short way of putting it yeah. Where she came from and how she got here is a little longer to explain, and there's still a lot we need to discuss."

"Like the promise day." Edward nodded, "I want to know what Father has plan for Janelle. If it is like you say it is Greed. A lot is going to happen. More than we can keep count. We still have Wrath, Pride, Envy, Gluttony, and Father."

"Yeah, well if we're lucky we can take them all one at a time. If they all decide to come at once we may have a bit of a problem."

"Hey, these guys aren't just regular people, it'll take more than just our heads to pull a hell of a war like this."

"Janelle said that Briggs will already be making a move to Central, along with that, Roy Mustang is still making a move to find out who…" He trailed off trying not to think about it, "There's a lot of things are going to happen, but we still need to focus on our goal, we need to get back to Central on the day of reckoning, Father's planning something big, and I'm not giving up on getting Al back to his original body! Or this Father guy destroying all of Amestris. If me and Al don't try to stop it, no one's going to live. And…"

"We hear you Ed." Was Heinkel's response before he noticed something, "Where's the girl?"

"Outside."

"What? Greed, she can't-,"

"She's been cooped up in the house with a fever she needed some fresh air. Besides, she's just outside on the porch."

"And no one can see her right?" Ed asked eyeing the homunculus, which Greed returned, "Yeah, she's sitting in the corner, where she can still see the scenery but not out enough for anyone to see. I told her she could go out there when it's dark, but she won't listen to me."

"Hm? Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Heh, not that she wants to tell me." Everyone stayed silent.

But Ed had to ask anyways, "You guys have a fight or something?"

"No, I just know something's bothering her and she won't tell me what it is."

"She's just hungry I bet. She's been on a roll with the soups lately. I got to admit, I never thought I'd like soup every day but that girl knows how to cook chicken and dumpling."

"It's not that hard." Ed laughed.

"Do think maybe she's upset that she can't speak?" Bido suddenly asked looking around at the reactions just to make the chimeras, Greed, and Ed look to the Lizard. He shrugged, "Sorry, it's the only thing I could think that would bother me. But I could be wrong."

"No, it could be numerous of things. She usually had her music, or her books…Her bag of tricks."

"She left it behind?"

"She wasn't awake when they took her. By now they've probably confiscated it. Her entire life that she knew was in that bag Ed, and now she only has us." They could see it now. How would it be for any one of them to come to a world that they were unfamiliar with only to have what they carried lost?

Her pictures of loved ones, and old friends, the memories she had forgotten and regained, her clothes, and like Greed said her music. Everything Jan knew was gone. Even the clothes she wore weren't her own now, since the ones she wore out of the Furher's mansion were pajamas.

So when Ed spoke to Pinako he also asked if Janelle could borrow a pair of pants and a tank top until she had her own clothing situated. The old woman said that she doubt Winry would mind, and with the help of Ed, he helped grab the clothes for her, making sure to stay far away from Winry's panty drawer.

Greed could see the mint green tank top she was wearing from a distant, the only thing he can really make out is her silhouette as she stared off at the mountains. Her mind thinking and deciding her next move.

As much as everyone else was preparing for battle. She was planning something completely different.

Greed began to wonder what she was really going to do now that her 'story' was probably coming to an end soon. Not to mention Ling had been anxious about seeing Janelle as well so tensions have been on an all time high for the three of them, even when the girl didn't have to say anything about her worries, the boys could still feel it, and see it on her face, "I'm going to go talk to her." The avarice finally announced heading outside.

The others didn't seem to mind, but more of watched as he walked to the kitchen and out the back door.

Then the chimeras and Ed turned to each other, "Do you think…"

"Oh I know. He's totally got a thing for her."

"Yeah but doesn't look like just some puppy love…I remember having that look with my ex-wife. Back when we first met I mean."

"Mr. Greed? I doubt it." Bido added only getting Ed to smile and shake his head.

Everyone was starting to feel like Edward knew something they didn't, and Darius was the first to ask, "Ah come on Ed, tell us what you know."

"I don't know anything. It's all by the way he's acting and the way he looks at her. How paranoid he is about her safety. Sure it doesn't seem like Greed's way, but…Greed can't be all bad, right?"

"Don't think that's something we should be asking him?"

"Yeah but he'll never tell. I asked him about it before, when we first arrived, and he just laughed and buttoned his lip. I knew he wouldn't say. It'd be too easy."

"Then we'll just assume it's just their little secret." Darius responded getting the others to nod.

"I guess, but my friend Ling's still in there too. So…"

"Are you saying it's a love triangle?"

"I…Don't think it's like that. And I'm stopping this conversation before we decide to dig a hole so deep we can't get out of it. So! I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. I'm making a sandwich." The lion and gorilla couldn't help but laugh at the boy's reddening face, but brushed it off as they all began to huddle into the kitchen and into the fridge.

All while the others were about to get some grub, Greed was standing by the door as quiet as a mouse before he stepped forward to see Janelle looking back at him with a gentle smile. It was tender and angelic, but there was sadness behind that smile and he was going to find out why.

She'd tell him eventually anyways, so with a small sigh the avarice walked up to Janelle, sitting down next to her without a word. He just enjoyed the side view from where they could see the sunset, the bright orange sun just barely hitting the mountain's peak with that red and golden sky to completely the painted picture that the two could see.

It was when Greed's face turned to the girl that he could see she needed a distraction, her face frowning and her eyes looking at the porch more than the scenery was a dead give away, "How's the soul searching going?" Janelle shifted her hazel orbs to him, seeing that welcoming smirk, and a concern feature that was easy to spot.

She smiled again, and shrugged nodding, then pulled out her notebook that was sitting next to her. She flipped through the marked pages, finding a fresh page to begin writing. Greed scooted himself closer to the girl, leaning against her to put his chin to her shoulder while Janelle continued to scribble down on the paper.

When she was finished she looked to his face and watched his amethysts scan the words, "I know, sitting here is driving me nuts too. But we're not out of the woods yet, so you know why we have to stay hidden, right?" Janelle nodded slowly, and gave a soft sigh through her nose when she looked to Greed.

They smiled at each other, Jenny couldn't help the need to kiss him. She felt like she was drowning in worry, and in loss for her things that could never be replaced. Sure if she was in her world it be no problem to replace, but since she had decided not to go back, it didn't mean she wanted to erase everything she knew. Now here Greed was, same as always, always coming to her rescue. Ling she was sure was also worrying about her, but with a simple kiss, it seemed like her worries always slipped away, like a piece slipping from her hands and flying into the distant mountains around them.

Then she pulled away, and took a long hard look at the homunculus, his eyes seeming to do the same before he asked, "Something still bugging you. I can see it." She nodded and pulled out a page she had already written on previously.

It was a grocery list. The sight of it made Greed chuckle, "I'm assuming we'll need to go shopping. But how?" She shrugged pointing inside.

"One of them huh? Why don't we do it? No one recognizes us here, so it'll seem better if we go." She nodded and felt the homunculus pat her leg before he headed inside.

While Janelle got her feet she hear Greed murmur something to the other, and Ed muttering along the lines of 'Just don't take too long', before the homunculus closed the door and walked down the porch steps, Janelle was right behind him, suddenly slowing when the avarice had turned to her and lend out his hand.

She took it, and together the two walked the stone wall. The scene of the lake and rivers that connected in their view, "It's nice up here. Wouldn't mind having a front view of Resembols beauty. What do you think? Once the world's mine you can stay with me right in the middle of Central…" He trailed off seeing the frightened and distorted features on Janelle's face, her hazel eyes looking to him with a worried expression before she looked away sadly, twiddling her fingers and biting her lip.

But Greed didn't want her to think of what she read, which is what he assumed the look was for. She already told him once that she could change the time line, so he hoped they could still do the same for him, and for that reason alone he was going to stick to the determination of surviving this battle, and making back into Janelle's arms once again. He could see the fear lingering in her face, but he grasped her hand tightly and stopped in his tracks to get Janelle to cease as well and look back at Greed.

Actually she ran into him on accident at the tug, and felt an arm wrap around the girl's waist before he kissed her deeply. With one of his hands already around her waist the other came around to the back of her cranium and held her close.

Closer than he could ever hold a woman. He felt her lips, soft and welcoming, her arms happily taking in his shoulders with a slow pull into him. When they pulled away, Janelle leaned her head against Greed's, feeling his hands grip her neck and hips so tightly.

It hadn't occurred to Janelle how long it had been since they'd done it, since they've touched one another. Now that she was better, Janelle could feel Greed's impatience through his sheer grasp. She smiled when she heard a small soft growl leave his lips, the sound of an aching man who needed anything to make the pain go away.

Janelle couldn't lie, her sexual frustrations have been at their peak going on three weeks, she couldn't take it, the feel of his body pressing against hers, and the way his eyes went from intent to deadly. He crashed his lips on hers again, this time harder, and hungrier until he pulled away biting her bottom lips getting Jan to gasp back softly, and Greed his access into her mouth again.

Janelle really wished she could giggle, but the way he kept kissing and pulling back was starting to show out deprived he was. When he had pulled away his last time he licked his lips, his eyes shifting from the girl's face.

Already the both were panting from the lack of air, and with Greed needing his woman he couldn't wait until they got home, he wanted Janelle now that she was better and glowing from the sunset, all he wanted to do was take her somewhere discreet, somewhere where they could be alone if not just for 5 minutes to cease the throbbing ache in between his legs.

With another growl an feeling slightly impatient, Greed picked the girl up unexpectedly, her hands like magnets to his neck when he began to lead her into the nearest tree ridden part of Resembol until there wasn't a person in sight, not a soul to be seen or heard for miles. When Greed felt he found the right spot, he grinned and laid Janelle's back to the tall grass, the only light given was seeping through the maple trees above them, and the one thing that Greed could think of was getting the girl's pants off.

And Janelle could tell by how fast and swift his hands were when he got to her button and zipper.

Once her pants were loosened he pulled them down her thighs, and then her legs, making sure the shoes went with the pants, lost and wrapped in her fumbled pants. Janelle knew that this man wouldn't wait any longer not when she was right in front of him, wanting what was to come just as badly as he did. He didn't even say anything, keeping his eyes on the prize when he came to the trim of her tank top. But Janelle put a hand to his chest, stopping him suddenly to make him bite his lip.

She then removed the fabric herself getting Greed to grin before he crushed his lips against the girl's collarbone, curving her back into his forearm so he could suck and kiss down her chest, pulling her bra down enough that he could get a view of her perked mounds. Seeing them brought a glassy gaze to his eyes, his mouth immediately going dry at just there mere sight of her arousal. He keenly used his free hand to touch the tip of the erected bud using nothing but his soft brush of his finger tips to get the girl inhaling and sighing deeply.

Greed gazed up at the Janelle's face seeing her eyes lustfully glossed and tearing up at the small tease. Then the homunculus turned his mouth to the neglected nipple and sucked and licked at the skin to watch Janelle hiss back and dip her head at his foreplay. He continued to give her torso attention, his forearm now sliding her back onto the ground so he could get a better feel of the girl. Her own hands holding onto his shoulder, sensing, and feeling Greed start to move his new free hand over her neck, getting a soft hold of it before he pulled away from her redden buds, her breast seeming more swollen from the tease, and then with a strenuous grip Greed bit Janelle's shoulder, grazing his sharp teeth against her skin, hearing a sharp gasp, and a tight pull to the girl's body, her hands running hard against his shoulder blades, feeling his back move with her hands, her nails starting to dig into the small of his back and cause an aching growl from the avarice.

He bucked his hips, unable to resist and pressed against Janelle's heat to grind and cause a bit of friction, watching her mouth open and bite down on itself, repeating the action once more before her cheeks reddened with each passing second. Her body was pleading for him, pleading for this ache and heavy pressure about to implode her to cease. She wish she could tell him how much she missed his touch, how he was making her feel, how good it felt to feel his lips and hands on her skin after so long.

Every smack of his lips, and each feel of her thumping heart, Janelle could only press her forehead against his when he was close enough to do so. Once she had her chance she felt the trim of his jacket and began to pull it down. Greed obliged, smirking and releasing his arms from the sleeves only to throw his jacket down with force.

Next was his shirt, but while he worked with that, Janelle led her hands down to his belt to loosen the waist, pinching her fingers between the button and the zipper to undo them in unison. Greed chuckled feeling her talents improving, even when she pulled his pants down far enough to find a erection her hand running up his pelvis to his abs, and over his pectorals. He was already throwing his shirt behind him and running his hands under the girls jaw line, cupping her face while hers wrapped around his neck.

Their lips met in a hunger tongue war, puffs of air leaving their salivating mouths as their bucks, and bumps against each other's regions sent them into a near frenzy. The feel of their sexual madness about to give. Even more so when Greed moved an impatient hand to his boxers and let his member spring between them.

When he pulled his lips away his eyes quickly found hers, licking her cheek before he bit softly against her ear lobe, feeling her body shiver from the touch of his tongue sliding against the skin, finally speaking with a lustful laced tone, "I wanted to waited until we got home, when I could get you all to myself…But this…How do you expect me to stay calm and cool when you're putting me under fire?" He heard Janelle gasped back softly, her throat giving off what resembled a whimper. He was starting to notice the distinct patterns her throat gave off when she would tried to make certain noises.

And like before, as much as he missed her tender voice her face was all he needed to see what he was doing to her, what he needed to get excited.

He sucked at the skin between her jaw and ear, pressing his tip to her labium, rubbing it up and down to make Jan's hips jump up and press his tip close to her entrance, causing Greed to moan softly against her skin pulling away enough to watch her face distort when he thrust passed her barrier.

He couldn't help himself, her hot wet cavern was just inviting him in, making him start slow with each expression changing, while Greed's keep a contracted and yet frustrated feature, Janelle's was almost erotic and pained, her teeth clench when he thrust in the second time. The third made her face turn away from him, her back body letting him take her with ease, yet still with difficulty.

It had been a while after all, and with each thrust Greed could feel her getting hotter and tighter the more he continued to imbed himself further and further into the girl. Yet for Janelle it seemed to be doing the opposite effect, his cock felt as if it had swollen, stiffened and hardened the harder he began to slam swiftly into the girl's, "Damn, Janelle…You've gotta loosen that grip babe it's too tight…I can barely move…!" He grunted in delight when he sat up and wrapped his arms around the girl's knees.

Janelle knew what was coming only gasping sweetly when he forced her bottom up a bit, causing him to move inside her when she shifted. He couldn't help but smirk resisting a chuckle as he began a new pace, somewhere in between medium and fast making sure he could enjoy this moment alone with his woman before they needed to head back.

In Greed's mind though, he wasn't thinking of going back, her hot welcoming honey pot and her body bouncing and moving in sync with his own was way more distracting. And he loved the distractions she caused him, how she made him hunger and yearn for her. And the hunger, the need to end his frustrations only became more irresistible as he watched his cock enter Janelle repeatedly. The sight of it excited him, his face going from the brunette's, both of them making expressions of ecstasy before he looked back at his cock being sheathed inside the girl.

He changed the pace again, this time ceasing his moves down to mere soft, slow strokes, feeling Janelle's limps shake at the sudden alter. Even aching stroke send Janelle panting, trying to whimper at Greed to go faster, but nothing worked. Instead, when he gave one slow motion inward, he froze inside her, pushing deeper, and deeper, until Janelle's head swayed from side to side, her pants shortening and eyes finally closing at the intense intrusion. She loved it, but there was something about it that made Janelle open her watery hazels to the homunculus.

He wanted to growl hold it back as he grounded the girl's hips, and pounded himself hard into her core. She clenched, her back arching and face flushing harder with each face movement. The only thing she could hear was the sound of Greed's heavy breathing a few moans leaving him when her hips pivoted back as he pulled out. She felt familiar with that sensation of her body feeling as if it was on fire, melting at the ferocious thrusts and the bruising to her body.

She didn't mind the dull pain that came along with the indescribable pleasure, she enjoyed every second of his body causing vibrations against hers, loved every noise he made. Before long she could barely contain her own primitive side, her raw animal nipping and licking at the side of his neck to hear him groan behind his gritting teeth.

She wish Greed could hear the moan she gave when she felt of his cock pulsate and twitch inside her, his pace adding to the factor when he sped to no end.

Janelle could hardly take it, her body was shaking, shuttering, jumping and bouncing against Greed, her mouth now trying to find any skin she could find to lick and gnaw.

At first the avarice could only watch when she licked at his collar bone, her eyes hazy and her pupils bigger at his hard repetitive motions. When she reached his neck she wet the skin with her tongue before sucking back on a soft spot. Greed groaned loudly, licking his lips to restrain his urge to fuck her harder, to send her mind into oblivion.

When she finally found a center pressure point, she sucked on it, biting the flesh to really make him bury his cock into Janelle, to really make him lose it, and lose himself, "Stop it…Please doll, you're…going to regret it." She didn't listen, she literally tightened her grip around him, and moved to his rhythm to put more spring into their hips, "Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" He felt her nails dig into his back, scratching at him and kneading at his muscles to make him growl.

Greed stopped suddenly pulling out completely to hear the softest breath leave from the girl's lips, her body shaking even more so from when he had stopped. But he loved it, he loved seeing her nearly incapacitated, her eyes looking to him for guidance on the next move.

He quickly showed her when he positioned her on all fours, and positioned himself over her, bringing one hand to her face while the other held his member. It was soaked in her juices, making it easy to slip right back in, and from this angle the depth of her core was even further, even hotter and unimaginably sativa. He had found a new hedonism and archaic making his tip pulse in the girl when he took the first plunge.

When she threw her head back at the feel Greed turned Janelle's face towards his, taking in her already open warm cavern, getting lost in her bubble gum tongue, tying their muscles together as he pushed himself all the way in, sheathing his length from tip to base inside her hot awaiting blossom, groaning at the restriction. _God he's so deep, I can feel him in my stomach! Why…Why does he have to feel so good!_

It went on like that for what felt like forever, the same position, the pace fluctuating every time, from slow to fast, soft to rough, each time it made Jan coil around his thickness, the feel of his head hitting against her womb so harshly the more excited he became.

Greed could feel the pressure behind his thrust, he was coming close to the end already, being that it had been so long, and her body begin this persistent and tight only made him want to burst deep in that soft sleeve of hers.

They were both breathless gasping for air when they pulled away from the kiss, their saliva stringing across their tongues and lips. Greed could feel himself throb at the sight of her erotic face, her desperate flushed features showing her close climax, "God you're so sexy…" His tongue slid across her bottom lip, watching her gasp back at the close contact, the feel of his breath swimming against her voluptuous flesh, Greed's own noises mixing in with hers, and the sound of their skin smacking against each other, all of it was just invigorating. Janelle could feel herself pulling in too, about to hit her limit when Greed led his tongue down her neck and to her shoulder.

Their he licked an old mark that had slightly healed. From up close Greed could see the teeth marks like tiny dots, but with a lick of his tongue, and a sadistic grin, the avarice dove his teeth make to renew his signature, hearing the girl hiss and try to yelp, nearly jumping and arching to make the avaricious retake his position, holding the girl around her shoulders to get that last brutal rhythm going to match the pain of his sharp teeth sinking into her.

From the corner of her eye she could see Greed staring back his amethysts almost dangerous as he sucked in her sweetened blood. He didn't realize he had bit down so hard, seeing the girl's eyes nearly unable to keep a complete focus on him. She even called out his name, begging him over and over again before her body tensed, and secured around his head and leg. When she felt herself come her muscles shuttered endlessly, her hand at his sculpted thigh squeezed him and dug her nails into his exposed skin.

Greed growled, almost moaning when he felt the pain enhance his end, his cock swelling and giving his last massive thrusts, "Mm..!" She could feel his seeds filling her, her body inviting the warmth of his mass into her vessel. With each throb of his width, Janelle raised her nails up Greed's thigh, the marks getting longer with each plentiful surge.

She couldn't help herself, she felt overwhelmed by the way he was making her feel, she crumbled under him, and drowned in his passion, but a part of her felt this brimful sorrow. She was scared, scared of loosing him.

Janelle knew the day of his death was arriving, and each day she thought about it, she tried not to, trying to smile, trying to seem happy even when she was sick. She knew that being depressed would get her no where, and it certainly wouldn't have made her feel better, but thought of loose someone she was close to, again. Someone she wanted to be with for as long as she humanly could, but how could she be so confident that she'll be able to save him like she did all the others.

Her life wants ordinary anymore and it involve many perilous dangers. She wasn't scared of dying, but the thought of watching Greed meeting his fate made her want to cry. Of all times too. She was feeling the ecstasy, but felt the flood of tears take her eyes and the heavy gut pit feeling of emptiness, or loss. Her heart felt like it was breaking and nothing had even happened.

Greed hadn't noticed yet, his eyes closed from when he had hit his peak. He smirked pulling out slowly and chuckling softly as he sucked and licked the blood away, hearing the girl gasp. He thought it was just from the feel of the wound being toyed with, which was understandable, she even shuttered, and her hands reaching the ground before one went to her face while the avarice sensual kissed and pecked at her neck, cupping the side of her face to bring her into lip-lock, but when brushed her hair from her face, hearing another gasp to find the tears apparent, his eyes quick snapped back to reality, worried, "What's wrong?" She shook her head bringing her arm around his neck, where she nuzzled _Please…I can't do this without you guys…With you, Greed…I'll find a way I will. I have to…But I'm scared that I won't. And that I won't be able to handle it._

Greed pulled the girl into arms, into his lap to listen to the girl sniffle and hold onto him for dear life. On minute she's fine the next she's a mess. Now the avaricious was certain there was more going on with Janelle than she cared to lead on, "I knew there was something bothering you, Jan. But you refuse to tell me. Why?" She pulled away from her hiding spot unable to contain her sobs.

Her gasps came out soft, almost unheard as she gave him a hurtful look. Then she lipped to him, multiple times until he finally understood, "Don't go? Where am I going?" It took a moment, but when she put her face to his chest, crying even harder, he seemed to get the gist of her worries. Her fears.

His soft smile went from curious to sad, his face shaking at her doubt, "You don't think we'll figure out a way in time?" She nodded, putting her hand to her heart, patting it softly before she was suddenly kissed, not hard, no lust behind it. Just passion, and fiery.

It helped the pain pinging in Janelle's chest, but the overwhelming need to save him still stayed. She felt like a fire inside her was starting to brighten, a light of hope that if she couldn't at least save him in the attempt, she was at least going to try her damnedest to make him survive. He had to, it was Greed, he could outlive this just like anyone else.

When Greed had finally pulled away, he saw that spark in her eyes again, like she had come back to life in some sense. He had to admit she had every right to be afraid, hell he was too, but with knowing what exactly he was fighting for, who he was fighting he felt confident, and not at all ready to leave this world just yet. Not for many years, "I _am _going to make it. Do you hear me, even if everything seems hopeless, I will find a way to stay alive, I always do don't I? I'm Greed, I won't give up. Especially not when I have you with me. So don't you give up, Jenny. Even if it might seem scary, it's okay to be scared, as long as you don't let it change what you want…Or who you are." She took in his gentle words, never straying from his gaze.

He had a hard look in his eyes, as if trying to keep this an oath to her the best he could, which she appreciated, and in seeing his confidence, she felt a boost of her own, sighing with a small tender smile.

Greed smiled too seeing that her fears had diminished. Then he softly wiped the visible tears from her face, chuckling at the cute flushed cheeks she wore; even when she was on the verge of crying, her smile always seemed to give him that reassurance that she'll be okay.

And that's all he wanted. He hated to see her so sad over it, to watch her cry for him. It showed him how much she really did care about him, that she wanted more than just…Friends or fuck buddies. The idea faded from his mind and his lips kissed hers one last time before he helped the girl to her feet, "We can talk about this at the house if you want, even though we're already in private and all, I'm sure the others are wondering where we went." Janelle agreed wiping her face before gathering her clothes to get redressed.

Once she was dressed she walked outside of the trees surroundings to find the trail, knowing Greed was right behind her, merely putting on his jacket as he followed close behind.

When Janelle reached the rock wall, she waited for Greed until he was ready to take off to the store. Then she followed side by side when they continued their journey, making it just in time before it closed, "5 minutes guys, we'll be closing soon!" A woman cashier spoke up happily getting Greed to smirk and place his hands in his pockets, "Thanks, plenty of time to shop, right Jan?" The brunette nodded smiling, making her way to the small glass window in the back where they kept the meat.

It went on from there getting what they needed the most before they headed back to the cashier. But on the way back, something caught Greed's eye.

They had gone through a row of women and men products. And one in particular had caught his eye. It was a small green jar with a bold letters that said 'Gentle'. When he actually read the other small black lettering he grinned at what it was. A clitoral stimulating gel for women. He kind of laugh at the fact that there were actually things out there like this, but then stopped when he realized the possibly of this little jar. He looked down at the price and whistled softly to himself, then turned his attention to the Janelle who was paying the cashier with the money she apparently had.

He would ask her later about that, but for now all he could was think of the use this jar had, and inconspicuously put it in his pocket, "Take guys, have a good night."

"Thanks." Once the two headed back up the road again they walked in silence for a bit, and when they approached the house, Ed and Bido were sitting up on the porch, on guard at first, before Bido recognized Greed, "It's them!"

"Bido not so loud…Where the hell have you two been it's nearly night fall! We thought something happened!"

"Sorry, we-, uh, got stuck talking. About something important."

"Oh yeah?" Ed asked suspiciously looking to Janelle only to have her blush and look away as she walked inside with the groceries, "Mm-hmm that's what I thought. You guys can't hide what you were actually doing. I just want to make sure you guys aren't getting in any trouble."

"We weren't, we made sure we were far from people so no one saw except for a cashier at a store. That's it. And they were closing, so it all worked out."

"Just give us a heads up next time, at least let us know you're going to take a little longer." Ed was serious, and Greed could see it, but the man could only laugh as he walked in with Bido behind him, "Sure kid, I'll let out know next time I'm going to have sex with my woman."

"Ugh, why do I even bother. Hey Janelle you still making dinner tonight?" Of course by this time the blonde already in the kitchen sitting down as the girl smiled and nodded already starting up on the dinner, grabbing the meat she bought and began to season it, "Yeah I'm starving, it feels like my stomach is eating itself."

"Speak for yourself." Replied Bido crossing his arms to the Gorilla.

"Whatever Jenny I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"You haven't failed us yet." Since Janelle couldn't really speak, she could only smile at the boys and give a gesture of thanks for continuing with the preparations.

Before long she was finished, the food was cooked, and the boys were digging in like Janelle had never seen. It was actually kind of comical to watch them go at her food like it was the best around. Well, in their case, it was considering the circumstances, "Mm, I love your cooking."

"Can I keep you?" One of them joked to get Janelle to roll her eyes as she finished up her plate. She didn't have much but she was already full, and ready for a shower soon enough.

Then she felt Greed wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he grinned at the men, "Sorry guys, the girl's spoken for."

"Lucky guy." Greed chuckled looking down to the girl seeing her face flush as hide in her hand as she collected herself. He could see she was shy, looking away, and trying to resist a smile, but it was obvious.

Again from the other side of the table, Ed could see the two's bond, his eyes cocking upward as he began to ponder Greed' intentions with the girl. He knew before when she was sick he wasn't really himself, but now that everything seemed to be back to normal, did Greed really like the girl or was it just a fling?

Did Janelle know what it was?

In fact, Ed was beginning to wonder why he cared at all, but as he watched the girl's face glow and smile, he couldn't help but feel kind of bad if he didn't at least make sure she happy with her decision.

After dinner, Greed had disappeared into the living room, relaxing on the couch while Janelle finished up with the dishes, with the help of Edward showing her where to put the dry ones. She attempted to put up a few plates on the high shelf, but almost lost one, "Whoa there. You got it?" The blonde helped her set the plates down, and both of them smiled going back to finishing up the cups and utensils.

And just as Ed looked over to Janelle, he licked his lips, and felt that need to meddle again, even if a part of him was telling him not to, "So…Jan. You and Greed, huh?" Smiling brightly she nodded and shrugged, "Is Ling involved?" Janelle gave an odd gaze to the boy but slowly nodded again, "Hm, never pictured Ling and Greed the type to share a woman. Not that it's any of my business, I'm just making sure everything's fine. No hiccups or…I don't know…This is weird of me asking this but…Do you really know who you're dating? Who you're with?" The question came out as cautious, and Janelle could tell that Ed didn't want to step on Janelle's toes about since it was a delicate situation.

But Janelle just smiled again and looked to the kitchen table where her book laid, fingering Ed to follow her to the writing utensils. She scribbled down her words, and looked over her shoulder to see Ed's eyes looking over the page, "Well, as long as you know what you're doing I guess. Do you love them?" This time she looked almost distant, thinking over her thoughts and her feels before she gave the most genuine smile to show a, 'yes', then a nod to see only a concentrated look in the boy's eyes.

Like he was being even more careful, even as he spoke, "Okay, well. I hope you to are happy. I just hope you know what you're doing." The girl made a confused face, which Ed caught, and explained himself, being truthfully as he usually was, "Look Janelle I just want to make sure you're not thinking that just because you love him he might love you back. Greed I mean. I don't know what Ling's thoughts are on the matter, and Greed could've changed from the last time I met him. Back in Dublith I mean. Like I said it's nothing to be alarmed about I just need you to be safe, and concentrating when the promise day arrives." Janelle gave him a serious, and almost offensive look.

Even if he was just looking out for her, she wasn't a fool, she knew who she was with who he was, what he was. She knew the man like the back of her hand, and they had already discussed their boundaries and where they were headed. But then it dawned on Janelle.

Was the boy referring to future wise? Because Janelle assumed they weren't thinking that far ahead. Besides staying here, what will she do when this is all over? She didn't want to think she was going back with Ling…Was she? Did he want her to? It made her head swim but all she could do was sigh, becoming contemplative of her decision for staying here. What would she do for a job? How would she earn a living? All of it came bubbling at once, which caused Ed to panic when he noticed all the worries starting to incline, "Y-you know what let's actually not worry about that right now, I'm sure you'll get it all figured out once you go back or stay, actually I don't even know if you're staying or not so I should probably be keeping my big mouth shut." Janelle shook her head and patted Ed's shoulder, suddenly walking out of the room, not noticing that when she turned the corner, Greed had been leaning against the wall listening in.

He watched silently as Janelle made her way up the stairs, not even bothering to look back, giving the avarice the chance to pop in the kitchen, seeing the disturbed expression and guilt crossing the Elric boy's face, "So kid, you done interrogating our relationship or is there some thing's you want to ask me to." At first, Ed was going to say that he didn't mean anything by it, that he was just looking out for his friend.

But something else compelled him to say different. Instead he turned his eyes from the kitchen floor to Greed, a steady and intense solid look in his eyes.

He wanted the truth, "Do you really care for her Greed? I mean like a human would. And in your case, is she worth it?" The questions raised his heart beat, his eyes going almost blank before he remembered Janelle's words once. Ones that made him chuckle as he grinned at the blonde, "I may be a homunculus, but none the less a part of me is still human. And asking me about the girl? Well, you should already be able to see Ed. Why do I need to explain myself?"

"It's not for me Greed, it's for Janelle."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I just wanted to make sure she knew who she was with that's all. I said I was happy for her, and I was curious if it was something serious. I mean, come on Greed, she's with you. You! Of all people!"

"Yeah well I have that affect on the ladies." The avarice smirked at his words, but Ed only glared at him, "I'm being serious."

"I know." He shook his head wishing he could've joked about something like this, but the more it sunk in, the more he realized he had to answer sooner or later, "And I do care about her Ed. So don't think to assume anything, because it's not what you think."

"Okay. Fair enough, and what about Ling? How does he fit into all this?"

"Funny story actually, the two love birds were already getting into it before it even got serious with me and Jenny. I guess I just kind of wanted to be a part of it."

"And you're good with this?" Greed didn't need to ponder the answer, but a part of him looked to the door way, grinning, and thinking of going to restoring some sense into that woman of his, "Hell yeah."

"Okay, so again, I'm going to ask, even if it's none of my business, does Ling love the girl? Because you said love birds, and dating…So I'm guessing that-,"

"Yes, it's serious." The avarice couldn't help but laugh at Ed the sound of his voice starting to give off this goofy tone as he ask the questions.

Even one that made the blonde blush, "Could I…Could I talk to him for a second, actually. About something. Not that I don't mind asking you, but…Since he's already met Winry, it kind of makes sense to ask him." Greed didn't get it at first, but when he heard the girl's name, the man smirked and chuckled darkly, "Ah I see. Trying to get some tiger?"

"No! It's not like that! I just…we'll…Just let me ask him damn it!"

"Ugh, fine, fine. Don't need to get all uppity about it." Greed huffed and crossed his arms, focusing in on himself before suddenly Ling popped up, "Hi Ed! Long time no see!"

"Ling? It's really you isn't it? Oh wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but it's good to see you again."

"Likewise. So, what's this thing you want to tell me."

"Oh. Uh-, well…" He trailed of his cheeks turning slightly red as he looked around to make sure no one was listening, then he moved in closely to Ling and answered softly, "It's about…Winry…And me…"

"Mm hmm, go on."

"Well, how do you tell a girl you like her? That you want to be with her?"

"Heh, are you afraid you'll screw up?"

"I just don't know what she'll be expecting of me."

"Just be yourself Ed you know that better than anyone."

"Yeah well, sometimes I need a little push you know. Some one else to tell me I'm not screwing up."

Ling softly laughed, "You'll do fine Ed."

"What about you?" Ed suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"With Janelle, I know it's serious but…How far have you too fallen?" Ling stewed on his words, thinking of the right ones to say himself before he smiled genuinely, "Pretty deep. At least I know I have. I…" He trailed off gulping back at his foolish thought, "I might even think about asking her to marry me once this is all over."

"Really? But you guys haven't even been together that long."

"I want to be engage, but the marriage can come later down the line. I just want her to know I want to with her, for a long time. If I have to wait to marry the girl I love than so be it. But I will not loose her to this monster, Father. What ever he's got plan I won't let him take Janelle." Ed was almost surprised of the prince's voice his own happy go lucky attitude switched within a matter of a few seconds, but quickly it changed back when he realized Ed's reaction, "I'm sorry Ed, it's just after everything we've already been through since you left, it's been one hell of a ride. And I'm not afraid to say it. I love Janelle. I really do. And if I have to wait forever to marry the girl I will."

"Heh, well you are a trooper Ling. Just take care of that girl, she gets herself in all kinds of trouble."

"You don't have to tell me that, but it's another reason I love her."

"Love is blind they say." Edward was smirking, getting Ling to return it with a small chuckle before he felt the need to suddenly see Janelle again. See her while he had the chance to.

"It is…But it hasn't led me astray yet

* * *

><p>From upstairs, the brunette was pacing back and forth. She was trying hard to get the thought of what was to happen after this was all over.<p>

Janelle even smacked her face as she plopped down on the bed to relieve herself, trying to think of anything else besides all the over whelming paranoia. In a way she was starting to understand what it felt like to be Ed, making the hard decisions and trying to figure out everything within a single night, but that would never happen. In this case everything had to be taken one day at a time.

Finally realizing this, the girl decided to leave it alone for and tried to wash away her worries in the tub. But when Ling seemed to be imprinted on her mind, she could only close her eyes and lay her head back with a small sigh, hoping the hot water she had set for herself would make her feel a little better.

It did to some degree, but it couldn't erase the fact that Janelle was missing Ling, knowing it had been a while since she really saw him. She felt so lost, and as much as Greed did know how to ease her thoughts, all she wanted to do was hear Ling's voice, and hold him. She didn't know specifically why she missed him so, she contemplated that it really was just because of the worries, but a part of her thought of it as foolish.

She was missing him like any lover would their spouse. Or so she assumed. What did she know about love? She was still young, and figuring out herself, yet here she was with the sweetest man and had nothing to show for it.

She felt like she wasn't giving the prince enough. That she _hadn't _given him enough. Finally realizing she was thinking too much and that a slight headache was coming on, Janelle concluded that she would have her chance soon to talk to him, and that everything will come out alright like it always had.

She then dunked her head in the water coming back up for hair to wipe her face of the water, beginning her routine of washing her hair, and when she was finished she grabbed for the bar of soap rinsing it the water to lather the bar between her hands. She sat up on her knees just enough to soap down her neck, collarbone, arms and torso. She then glided down her stomach and the small of her back till she reached her thighs and other regions.

Now done with that she continued by laying her back against the tub again to reach her legs, and feet washing and rinsing them until she was completely done, rubbing her legs to wash away the soap suds.

But she didn't stop. She was going to, but the more she began to touch her calves, another image of Ling seeped to her thoughts. She slowly went up her thighs, breathing in softly, kind of shaky. Janelle was thinking about it. Thinking of touching herself, unable to control a sudden throbbing sensation. She closed her eyes licked her lips, and stopped in between her inner thighs, again another thought of wanting to hold and feel him. The thought of his hands touching her.

His mouth touching hers in a tender kiss.

The thought of him getting rougher and faster with each euphoric movement. And his body. God how much she loved that body of his, his well toned chest and abs, his skin rubbing against hers when he'd thrust into her, moaning, groaning, whispering, whimpering. All the noises he made drove her crazy.

And his eyes…She nearly lost her mind when she thought of the times he gave her that lustful hungry look, the way he'd go down on her and lick her from the outside in. She couldn't take it, the moment she slid a finger over her slits hissing back softly as she dipped her head back.

Her eyes glossed when she touched herself again, moving her finger tips over her clit and her other hand to her breast. Her mouth dropped open with a muted moan when she pinched and twisted her nipple, starting a slow pace to feel the sparks of pleasure transcend.

She could feel herself swelling so quickly, she was afraid she'd cum to quick at the mere images skipping in her head like a broken record. Everything was becoming hazy, and heavy, the euphoric feel of her touch only making Janelle button her lip and lift her bottom to feel how truly wet she was.

She rubbed herself with her index, slowly inserting a finger into herself to make her arch even more. She couldn't believe how hot and wet she was just by thoughts alone. If only she had the real thing. And that's what made her even hotter, the desire for the prince, yearning to feel his body clashing against hers, the fierce motion of his hands pulling her down on top of him he pumped his cock into her. _Just thinking about his cock…oh god his cock…I want to feel it inside me. I want him inside me…Ling…Oh Ling! _She felt on the verge of cumming now, rubbing herself faster, before dipping back in to arch each time.

If she had a voice right now, Janelle was sure she would be moaning loud enough for everyone in the household to hear when she climaxed, her juices spilling from her as she held herself up still, but barely. She was panting hard, enough to where she hardly realized that someone could hear her faint breaths.

See her flushed face.

It was when her head had come back down to earth did she noticed the door slightly nudge and creek, making her gasp and sit up turning 10 shades of red when she came to find Ling leaning against the door, his cheeks flushed and his hand pumping himself.

She looked from his intoxicating gaze, to his mouth, to his region, feeling herself have a mini heart attack out of fear and excitement. _He was-, He was watching me. _It wasn't like she could speak, nor could she explain her actions. What could she say? Nothing. Nothing was going to be a good enough excuse for her masturbating, she was caught red handed.

The question was how long had he been standing there, and how much did he see. Well, long enough to obviously become aroused by her.

And Ling could read the embarrassment, only to smirk softly before he murmured her name in a sweet husky tone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 17: Surreal Endearment<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry to stop it so short, but each time I get to 20 pages, I end it and start a new. That way I'm not taking too long, and the story lasts, so again I apologize for stopping it so suddenly, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know I sure did. There is still more to come too so no worries :D Also, still working on Giving In, I made it pretty long just because I'm starting to miss Greed being in these chapters, and since there's still so freaking much story line I have to get through that I might just end up changing it up just…A tiny bit. You'll see :P Also, I think my friend might've accidentally deleted that Giriko story I had up(She didn't know how to get out of my phone's google page xD), but don't worry I still have a back up. Anyways, this is me rambling again so I hope you all have a awesome or at least pleasant daynight Bye Bye! **_


	17. Chapter 17 Surreal Endearment

_**Hope everyone's been waiting…BECAUSE I HAVE! More FMA coming your guys' way. I've been trying to work on three stories at a time so if it seems like I'm taking awhile it's just because I'm working on so many chapters at a time. Don't worry though, I got music and Adventure Time to keep me entertain, and a French press :D**_

_**I've decided, I've done enough descriptions to know that I don't have to do them in all of them, I usually just do it just in case some douche is like 'yo hey dude…You can't do that man..' Not like I have gotten any of those, but you never know. They're some crazies out there *shifty eyes* Alright, let's move on, Ling love everybody! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17: Surreal Endearment<strong>_

* * *

><p>Janelle's was stuck when she heard his soft voice call to her. Her throat felt as if there was a lump so big she couldn't swallow back, and her heart was racing pounding and thumping while she watched him stroke himself at a fluctuating pace. He had started to unbutton his shirt, biting his lip as he multitasked keeping his lustful eyes on Janelle who in return watched the prince, breathless and feeling the hungry gnawing void start to embellish.<p>

Even more so when he began to walk towards her. She shook a little anxious and still blushing, and even more so when she snapped out of her daze and tried to hide herself away. But her wrist was softly gripped, both of them.

She felt the tug of him pulling her up out of the water, a hand being put around his neck when his tongue shoved its way passed her parted lips. The other hand however was wrapped around the base of his cock, making Janelle gasp and shutter at the heated command.

She was about to pull away, her eyes still on his reflective dark orbs as he continued to kiss her deeply, not caring if her body was sticking to his clothes. In a way she felt the need to push him back stop him before got carried away, but the moment his hand caught her waist and fingers brushed against her soaked region. She gasped even louder, pulling her lips long enough to do so before Ling brought her back into the parched lip-lock. The feel of the muscles sliding against each other twisting and darting, it caused the prince to moan, his brows knitting and eyes closing as he deepened his tongue, finding the dominance to control their movements.

Ling couldn't help himself, after walking in to find his lover pleasuring herself, calling out his name in silence…Oh yeah, he knew, he walked in just as she started, watching her squirm, and bite her lip. Staring between her face and her fingers when she played with herself. And when she climaxed her face was to die for, her chest arched up with those swollen nipples. She was excited. Overly excited. Just the thought of how much made him devour her if he had a mouth big enough. His kisses were becoming rough, yet still passionate, his heart racing at the speed of light like his thoughts.

The only thing on his mind was her, and the things he wanted to do to her. He couldn't imagine what she felt like inside right now, but when he teasingly stuck a digit in he got a pretty good idea with a gasp and a tug from his partner as she dipped her head back.

But again Ling brought her lips back to his, grunting gently when he felt Jenny's hand squeeze and pump him at a irregular pace. Her body was still timid from the surprise, but slowly as they both began to claw and grab at the other, Janelle's hips moving helplessly to the boy's play.

Her body was burning from the feel of his fingers, her mouth trying to moan each time but with Ling's mouth keeping hers so close, she could barely breath let alone get away from the amorous prince.

It was when he finally pulled away she gasped back for the air she craved, her eyes quivering as bad as her back when he stopped for a second to take a gander at his work.

Ling smiled feeling a stifle husked chuckle seep from his chest. He could see how out of it she was, her blushing face and glossy luscious iris's and her lips giving him silent moans as when he leaned into her ear to speak, "I need you…I need you right now…" She could hear the urgency in his tone. How low and gravelly as he bit his own lip, his own body shaking from his need to have her.

And she wasn't able to react fast enough to what was to come. With ease he slid his fingers out, watching Janelle's face fall disappointed and painful, even more so when he began to lick the two in front of her before he looked from his glistening digits to the girl.

Her heart skipped a beat to the look in his eyes, the elation and animalistic thirst starting to take its toll on him. He was starting to feel scared that he would fall too deep into lust, he swallowed back hard and licked her lips to make her open a bit, teasing her to see a small smile start to form every time he'd lean in and pull away. He wasn't lying when he said he needed her, not when her body was this hot and this needy. So was he. He wasn't going to lie he felt like he was going to starting hurting soon if he didn't do something about his pulsing member.

His pelvic felt inflamed already starting to throb uncontrollably as he admired her, "We should do this somewhere more comfortable." Janelle nodded, but not fully, unable to have time to when Ling suddenly lifted the girl by her thighs forcing her legs up and around his waist, and personally escorted her out of the bathroom.

If he didn't know any better the action only made her giggle, her mouth smiling as she kissed his lips over and over again, her arms embracing him tightly around his neck. He loved it, her smile and all, and her body was so close that he could feel her heart beat with how hard she was pressing herself to him, how perfectly their bodies formed against the others.

She then pressed her forehead against his as he gently laid her across the bed, positioning his hands at her inner thighs to spread them a bit wider. While he was in the midst of the that, Janelle had quickly undid his shirt, and helped him remove it to let his hands proceed. But he stopped to remove his pants and boxers as well, feeling they would only get in the way before he pressed his knees into the mattress..

Ling then crushed his lips against the girl's again, resuming what they had started in the bathroom, Janelle's hands finding skin to play with, the mere glide of her fingers running up and down his chest and sides was enough to reward her with a groan from him, his lips parting with hers to find the skin on her neck. He sucked and swirled his tongue against the wet skin feeling Janelle start to squirm more and more, her back arching and legs shaking. Finally her hips bucked up at him, giving Ling the initiative not to stop. He didn't fail her, his mouth continued to play down her collarbone and chest while his hands had started to sensually touch and massage the divot of her inner thighs. He caressed the soft flesh giving gentle rubs to make her blossom shimmer.

She expected him to touch her already, to have her like he said he would, but he suddenly slowed down, his mind referred back to something that made him grin, hearing Greed mutter something to him before he placed a soft kiss on both of her redden buds, "I got a surprise for you." Janelle tried to look up from the overwhelming exuberance seeing Ling smirk up at her through his bangs, his eyes already enough to set her on fire before he licked down the valley of her breast.

He stopped mid way down her torso before he ceased, and pulled away for a moment. He reached off the side of the bed for his jacket, and fondled through the pockets to leave Janelle leaning up and biting her lip to regain her composure.

When he came back up he was smiling brightly with a small jar in between his fingers. She looked at it curious, pointing at it with a questionable look, "Do you trust me?" She nodded pulling her hands back behind the mat while he started to where he was. He even handed her the jar to take a look while he continued his teasing tongue and lips down her stomach. He waited for it, waited for her to notice and shiver at the thought.

He was loving how on queue she was, suddenly opening her legs wider and taking a deep breath. His hands were cupping her mounds from where he was, squeezing them and thumbing the sensitive buds. He chuckled when he looked up again, seeing the blush covering her cheeks.

She was redder than a tomato, and he loved it because when he reached her blossom she shook her head with an almost frightened look. Then he licked her, deep and long from bottom to top at a slow pace, making sure she could feel every inch of his tongue before he opened her blossom wider taking in her clitoris between his lips to suck into his mouth.

She inhaled deeply trying to buck her hips and arch her back, but Ling held her down moaning as he swirled his tongue around her clit, making her mouth open to the sensation. From side to side her face tried to move away from his sights, her hands digging into the pillow when he dipped his tongue into her honey pot hearing another silent gasp leave her each time he'd dart in and out of her, tasting and indulging in the sweetened juices, _It's over flowing _He could feel himself throbbing badly now, it was starting to ache, his shaft starting to thickened and stiffen more to the point that if he didn't have her soon he was sure to start to shake as if she were an addiction.

Actually she was, Greed might've been suffice from earlier but Ling had missed Janelle like crazy, it had been a while since he had seen her, to talk to her, and touch her, now he got his chance and his body was craving her like a drug.

He felt like his head was about to snap when he finally pulled away panting not from the play but from the wait, and Jan's pretty little face wasn't helping. She looked out winded her cheeks still painted as she panted for air, her luscious lips licking and biting back while her eyes searched his. He could tell she was ready, and he was more than ready to take her, but he needed to do this perfectly.

He sat up and leaned over the girl's form for a mere moment just to grab the bottle. When he did he slide his hand into Janelle's hand holding the jar, and kissed her sweetly before he pulled away again, and made a saliva trail down her tummy. When he arrived at his destination again he easily popped the lid, and put a dab of it on forefinger. He smiled back at the timid feature crossing Janelle's face the small anxious smile coming to her as well before he soft rubbed the clear cream onto her clit.

Janelle hiss breathless at the feather touch, knowing Ling could feel how just by a mere touch how sensitive she had become already. And it was getting worse the more he kept rubbing on it, watching the girl's face distort and flush more and more.

She just couldn't describe it, most creams from her world would've carried some kind of menthol and other weird chemicals. But if she read the ingredients correctly this cream was created with home made remedies.

Of course, they didn't have factories manufacturing products really, so it was safe to say it was all natural. But it if was so organic what made the cream work so good, what made her clit so sensitive that the mere touch of his tongue was enough to send her into a fit of euphoria?

He had already set the jar down without looking the pressed his hands onto the outside of her thighs his eyes looking down at his slow tease until his eyes looked up at the girl throwing her head back. It must've worked by the way she was shaking, she was quivering so hard that she nearly lifted off the bed before he buckled her bottom back down to the mat caressing his tongue harder against her clit to get Janelle's face to flip up at him, her eyes desperate and trying hard to stay open already.

He wasn't sure what was in this cream but whatever it was it sent his lover into a quick frenzy he had never seen. Her hands made it straight into his hair, pulling out the band to get a marvelous feel of the boy's silky hair. Then one of those hands ran down his neck and over his shoulder where she found some strength to try and push him away a bit.

The cream was making her tingle and heat at his tongue's warmth, the hot feel of his breath patting against her opening when he would take a long lick between her folds and work back up to her very sensitive button. When he did some of the cream trailed to her entrance too which made it 20 times worse (or better) to send Janelle quaking under the prince's grasp.

At one point Jenny had assumed she had a hold of her hips, but the truth was switch when they began to move uncontrollably to his suckling. The sounds of his mouth moving over the sweet flesh at a miraculous pace. It felt so fucking good, she could barely see straight, her eyes were trying to keep on Ling's but the more he sucked, and then licked down her folds again she quivered on command and moaned silently, throwing her head back once again.

Ling could hardly take the wait any longer, as much as he was really enjoying her face, the fact that she was drenched to her thighs sent the prince to lose control of his actions. His tongue was getting swifter, faster, he couldn't hold his lust back, letting his mouth lick, suck, kiss, nibble, and nip, anything he could do to make Janelle squirm to his he did all while watching the girl's face redden, her climax coming close. Then he did it, he stuck his index inside to see her mouth open wider, calling out his name. He gasped back with her when he stuck in his middle, and restrained a noise when he dipped into her hot flaring core.

He bit his lip at the feel of her, his cock twitching and wanting to be inside already. His eyes were stuck on his digits skillfully moving inside her, twisting and turning and penetrating the girl's core until her toes curled.

She was so close she could feel the knot tightening tighter with each thrusts of his sizable fingers. _Incredible! His-…His fingers…What did that stuff do to me? I'm soaking wet and I can't help myself! He's making me feel so hot…I could just scream from how remarkable he feels moving inside me! _Her head was swimming, drowning in the extraordinary tingling rapture swelling in the center of her being, her chest in a frenzy as she began to puff light pants, the sound alerting Ling of her final destination. That's when he pulled his tongue away, but just even to speak, "Mm, you're squeezing my fingers so tightly." He licked his lips at her, "Are you on the verge?" She nodded arching her back unable to stop the long wave of pure bliss wash over her, ascending herself higher and higher till her body was ticking hard, buckling her legs around the prince's head while he lapped at her insides, the sound of him slurping away at the dripping juices spilling from his lover.

Janelle could hardly see him, it was hard to see anything from the white and black light fluctuating behind her lids. She felt as if she had a strobe light going on in her head, the sound of marvelous music rocking inside her as came to fruition. She was panting, finally finding her sight and composure as she looked around the room almost in a daze. It was too great for words how good that felt, and she could still feel the shivers of lingering ecstasy when she fell limp against the bed, her legs relaxing on both sides of his hands.

He chuckled at her distraught expression, he could tell the first stage of the cream had worked, and drove her to the end so quick that he actually started to feel anxious. And excited, more than he cared to share with himself, but this was it. He couldn't wait any more, any longer and he'd surely…No, he wanted to lose it this time, he wanted Janelle's face to be in complete awe when he was through. He wanted her to know the extent of his wait, the full feel of his love and need for this beautiful woman beneath him.

He hadn't noticed before, but since her stay, her features had become more distinct. She had grown, like literally grew a few more feet and her adult features were becoming more apparent. She was indeed more of a woman than he ever remembered her to be, and as he continued to stare lovingly at the brunette, his eyes softened onto Janelle's and he leaned in, kissing her lips with endearment.

It had taken him until now to realize how long they had been together, how much they had connected over the year she came into his life, how she fell from the sky, and became apart of his world. _Has it really been a year since she came here? _He could hardly believe it himself, looking at her face when he pulled away to search her eyes. They were so intoxicating, and succulent like her pink luscious lips.

When he couldn't stop looking down at her mouth Ling looked back up into Janelle's orbs and gave a teasing lick at her voluptuous bottom lip, and continued his trail down to the side of her neck, finding a small spot to nuzzle into and suck on to make the girl's head turn to the side, giving him the access he was looking for. She happily invited him in, giving a small smile of contentment as he indulged in her flesh. Janelle even wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a hand reach down between them.

She knew what was to come, and Ling could tell she knew by the way she held his shoulders, tensing and freezing the moment he pressed his tip to her overly heated entrance. It wasn't like all the other times. This time, her entrance was so hot that when his tip swiped against the slick folds Ling hissed back and groaned against her neck, kissing and licking the crook as he pressed on, "Ngh, I don't think I can fit." His tone full of ache and disappointment, she was so tight that it was nearly impossible for him to penetrate her, "Heh, guess the cream worked a little too well huh?" He could see it in Janelle's face too, she wanted him badly but the cream had made her entrance so small that every time he tried to penetrate her it felt as if he was tearing her, a barrier keeping him at bay.

But something popped into Janelle's head, and she looked up at the prince, giving him a soft look before pushing him off of her. Not a lot, just enough to make him follow her force, "What're-," He stopped when Janelle left him propped up on his knees and herself on all fours facing him.

She then stared at him for a moment, feeling a sudden need she hadn't felt since that night she pleasured him under the covers. She wanted to do it again, only this time with the comforter no included.

Janelle proceeded to kiss him lightly getting him to follow without a hitch. He suddenly felt a hand rub the side of his arm sensually then another hand cup the side of his face. She started with little pecks, small and timid, then opened her mouth wide enough to slip her tongue into his hot cavern. He gasped at the intrusion, letting the lip-lock collide when her tongue reached his.

He loved her light dominance, and he continued to let the girl have her way with him, watching as her face distort a little when he began to cup her breast a bit, yet he stopped to let her lips part away from his.

He frowned a bit, but she reassured him with one last long kiss to make him smile, then she lowered herself down his chest, leaving a tongue trail down the outline and center of his pectorals. He couldn't help the arousal, his cock becoming inflamed when she used one hand to grab it, and the other to slide down his stomach. Her mouth wasn't far behind.

He gasped and moaned when she swirled her tongue around his skin, his skin just as shaky as she was. Actually she was still shaking, anticipation flaring her core to throb and pulse at the thought of what she was about to do. She didn't just want this, she needed. Her thighs were rubbing together of the juices that had spilled from their mere kiss. Then she felt his hands rub against her back encouraging her to continue when she was faced with his shaft, the head of his cock swollen and just waiting to be touched.

She wanted to whimper, and even tried as she stared at the pulsating muscle with a hunger to take in her mouth. She looked up into her lover's eyes sliding the tip in between her lips before taking more into her mouth. The action earned her a soft moan, and his fingers laced in her hair when she took him in further, pulling back and then taking him in even more.

From what he could see and feel she was lubricating his length with her saliva, and once she had, Janelle eagerly began stroke him with her tongue. He couldn't help it the moment she went up and licked around his head he grunted and pulled on her hair a bit. He felt bad, but she only continued, starting to play with herself as she took him in deeper and faster, to the point she was already taking him into the back of her throat, tightening her esophagus around his width to cause Ling to dip his head in bliss, moaning in delight, "Ah, don't suck it like that, you'll make me cum..!" She didn't listen, she only stroke his cock faster with her mouth, sucking him in hard, and swirling her tongue greedily around his length getting Ling to moan again and grabbed a handful her locks. Her mouth just felt so amazing the noises she made while slurping on his shaft, looking up at him through needy eyes.

He began to help her bob her head, taking a bunch of her hair in his hands and softly thrusting forward. Janelle didn't mind it, in fact she was turned on by it. She was pleasuring him in a way she could never pleasure another, she honed skills she never thought were possible, and used those lovely techniques to bring her boyfriend over the edge.

She could feel his cock pulsing now, on the verge of exploding in her mouth, so she sped up the pace of her mouth, hearing him hiss, and groan loudly, "Janelle, Janelle…! Ah!" He couldn't hold it any longer he swelled and released into her hot awaiting throat, her suction strangling him for every drop.

She gasped back feeling her mouth fill with his white liquid, completely. She swallowed each load staring at him, and Ling doing the same as he gasped and moaned again when another pulse came, filling Janelle's mouth again. There was so much she almost wanted to pull away to breath but she made sure to finish sucking back everything till he was groaning back, bone dry, "Jenny, please…" He whimpered, pulling out of her seeing the strings of saliva stringing to her mouth. It was such a euphoric sight, his cock throbbed again, never growing flaccid but enlarging in size.

Janelle even noticed it when she got a glimpse of his hardened member right before he lifted the girl by her arms, and laid himself back against the pillows, the look in his eyes that nearly made him look untamed, "Come here." It nearly made the girl's heart skip a beat before he pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply, his hand guiding her bottom over his erected member.

While still in the midst of kissing his flushing beloved he reached down to lead his tip to her wet folds, rubbing the moisten lips in a slow circular motion. In the kiss, he could see her face fall again into ecstasy and her body start to move as he ever so gently pressed in, their juices, saliva and the cream mixing to give them both an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. It was so unbelievable, they both were moaning, again even if Ling couldn't hear her, "You feel incredible…" His words murmured as he arched his back up enough for his cock to go in deeper while her hips came down on him completely.

She felt like stone she could barely move only sensing the hot tingling pleasure and nothing else when he stretched her walls, "Please, move your hips for me." She obeyed kissing and embracing around him as she began to slowly ride him. He groaned at the gesture, bringing his hands to her thighs, digging his dull nails into her dampened skin, enjoying every last bit of her shivers and expressions.

She felt so incredibly good, Ling could hardly describe the feeling. Hell he could hardly keep sane at how damn extraordinary it felt to be inside her inflamed sleeved. If he didn't know any better the cream was working on him as well, which only made him moan more when he felt her walls recoil around him, his teeth clenching when she picked up the pace, "I can see how good it feels by the look on your face, but I miss the way you call my name, the way you moan and the way you tell me to please you. To touch you. I miss hearing your beautiful voice. All I want to do is give it back to you. To hear you say that you love me." Their hearts nearly soared, Janelle included on the verge of tears when she heard him say that. It turned her on, but she wanted to do as he said, more than anything.

When Janelle brushed her nose against his, Ling noticed the misty gaze in her eyes, and quickly licked at her cheek, leaning into her ear with his hands reaching up to her back to hold her close while he assisted her in heightening their hot passionate coition, "And I will make it so. Greed and I have given a lot of promises." He began to speed up, thrusting his hips up hard to watch her face turn red and her eyes swell with elation, "Don't worry…I'll make sure to keep them all. Every single one." He watched her mouth open with a silent mew, her body rubbing and sliding against his, her breast squished against his smooth toned chest until Ling brought his hand cupped one, caressing it softly as he twirled the nipple between his fingers, plucking at the harden bud to see Janelle's eyes tightened at the sensation.

Her walls strangled his cock tighter, and her body shivered when she leaned into him deeper, letting hips assist her in a forceful bounce. Her mouth opened her body in pain and rapture when she felt her end nearing, her pants become reoccurring after the next until Ling finally moaned against her neck, his head sway and falling into greed and lust as he licked at her sweet cleaned skin, tasting the salty mixture of sweat from the skillful effects she performed on him, "Mm, You feel so good Jenny, I don't ever want to stop being inside you. And while we're here I'm going to make sure that I prolong our sessions. The promise days coming…And I don't want to spend my time with anyone else but you right now. Tonight…" He trailed off kissing her jaw line, sucking on the skin and biting it till it left a mark, "Tomorrow…However long we're here I'm spending it with the woman I love…." She about to loose it, his voice was so sexy, so hot and bothered, whining almost as he pounded into the girl watching her form start to cringe against him when she finally came to her peak once again, the blinding wave of ecstasy washing over her as she climaxed.

Her mouth button at first then opened it with an excruciating face when she tried to scream out her sweet silent release, her core giving the tightest squeeze that even amazed Ling when moved against the incredible grip, "Janelle it's so hot, your whole body just making me…Mm, I think I'm going to..." He trailed off unable to speak when he felt another swell of cum erupt from his tip and into the girl, the boy's hot thick mass reaching deep inside her womb to make her face flush at the wonderful feel of him filling her.

He grunted, groaned, moaned again at the tingling hot feel of the after math, his head spinning from the hard climax that nearly broke his mind, "Oh my life…" He started saying, but only ended with saying something in Xingese with a breathless chuckle his mouth moving across her skin while his eyes laid closed, his head against the pillow so tiredly. He gave a few moans though feeling the linger sensation of their fun still throbbing through out his vessel, his mind trying to come back to earth just as much as hers suddenly opening his eyes to feel Janelle's lips against his head, kissing him as well, and holding his head to bring her chest into his face.

He didn't mind but the action only made Ling titter, "That was indescribable. Heh, you took my breath away." Janelle gave a soundless giggle, sitting up on him to look into his face, their eyes connecting almost immediately, both of them smiling contently as they slowly regained some strength their lips pecking the others in sensual kisses. When they pulled away Ling brushed is nose against Janelle's smiling and biting his biting his lip before he kissed her forehead and brought a hand to the back of her head, laying laid her against his chest to let them get much needed rest. He closed his eyes, almost losing track of everything around him except Janelle who was listening intently to his strong heart beat.. She welcomed the sound drumming in her ears, never realizing she was drifting off a bit, but still awake enough to listen to their pants become breaths of somberness.

The didn't know how long they laid there in each others arms, again and always losing track of the time when they were together. It must've been a curse to some but to them it was always worth the time spent.

Before long the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber. It would've seemed like the night had ended there, but it didn't. By midnight, Janelle had awoken to the sound of light snoring, and a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. She vaguely remembered where she was at the moment, but everything came back in a flash and she cuddled into the man that held her. There it was again the overwhelming feel of this thing called love. She must've been head over heels for him, more than she believed she was, because every time she heard the word she felt as if it all made sense. What it was. Love could never come in a form of words, it's just the humanly way to say how much a person care for someone. It's the farthest extent in man kind to show affection.

And she was truly experiencing it for the first time in her life. Maybe even the second, but this was definitely it. She wasn't sure how to feel now realizing this, she stared at the only light in the room, into the bathroom where she could see the tube, probably still from her previous bath. It made her think she should've taken another one from being covered in many things. Especially that cream! She could still slightly feel the effects of it when she'd shift her hips, feeling her body shutter against Ling, her body immediately and unconsciously rubbing against his.

He made a noise, sucking back some air and twitching in his sleep, and when she felt his member stiffening she rubbed even more against it, feeling her walls begin to tingle again. That special tingle that was escalating quick to make her immediately wet at his contact, _What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really this excited or is it the cream again? Whatever it is I can't stop moving. It feels…It's…Oh, I can't even think straight!… _Suddenly Ling's hands grasped her shoulder, a weak moan trying to leave his tired form before his other hand wrapped around the small of her back and down to her bottom, feeling and sensing the girl above him, her hot, wet sensation between her legs sliding up and down his cock. He could feel himself getting bigger by the second, rising in between the girl's folds while she continued to move her hips flawlessly. Seductively.

She wanted him bad, and she was going to have him one way or another. She was blushing now, red from the frustration and mind blowing feel of his thick manhood beginning to move to an opposite rhythm to hers. She knew he was awake now, but kept her eyes closed to concentrate on her movements. She was so wet, she was just drenching him her juices to the point she started to pick up the pace, making Ling's breath quiver and moan when she licked the crook of his neck.

Oh he was definitely awake, now more than before, taking a hold of her hips like before and squeezing them lightly when he gasped at her small bite, "Mm, mm…No, the bowls empty…" She tried to resist a giggle, but it was no use, his face was too cute for words she could only lick and nibble at him more, finding a weak spot to make his nails burn into her bottom and back, groaning when she finally ceased her movements and snug his tip to her entrance. He hiss back this time, long and heavy then moaned when he felt her slide the head of his cock into her, then the rest, gliding down till she hit the base, feeling Ling bring her close to him while she rolled her hips on him, "I-…ah, I must be dreaming, there's an angel making love to me…" She couldn't believe he just said that, only shaking her head and smiling in the crook of his neck still teasing his soft spot until he pulled her away far enough to groggily catch her lips in a hot sloppy kiss.

She loved the way he'd kiss her like that, passion, but no sense of what he was doing, almost as untamed as before, especially when he growled and turned the girl over on her back to make her gasp. She then giggled, even if he could hear, and smirked up at the man glaring at her through half opened lids. She could see how tired he was, and could only brush the hair from his face before he kissed her again, running his eager hands down her bothered body. Each touch was hotter than the last and just as electrifying, his tongue dominating over hers before he inched forward, his hands reaching down between their legs to grab a hold of his cock, stroking it a couple times before he pulled away to sit up and slide his way in, her pussy somehow becoming tighter than before causing the prince to groan and thrust softly to get a rhythm started.

She didn't mean for it to end up like this, with him doing the work, but with him mind still half asleep, there was no room for talking him out of this now. He was already inside her snug sleeve, enjoying the feel of her wetness, and the hot sensation of Janelle squeezing around him. It was incredible, he had to speed up, moaning gently and groaning when he begin to hear their skin smacking against the others, the motion of Jen's breast jiggling to his coursing, her face flushing pink while she stared back at the him, how amorous, and breath taken she looked, it was so cute and sexy. Ling could barely contain his thoughts again, his stomach laying against her to reach up and round her voluptuous breast in his hands, twitch and tasting the nipples while he thrust into the said girl.

Janelle's body was on auto pilot now her body doing whatever it wanted and in full control as she held back against the pillows behind her, turning her head to the side of take a bite of it to hold back from gasping back loudly. He was doing so little and yet everything Ling placed against her felt unbelievably delicious. She couldn't stop moving her hips to his rhythm, and in doing so she sped up their pace again, their skin smacking louder and quicker.

Ling moaned and flicked his tongue against an erected bud, one that he had already been playing with to keep the girl wanting more, keep her mouth opening and closing, biting and panting when she felt herself come to release so suddenly. She gasped back almost surprised that she did so quickly, unnoticed to how close she was to the edge. Ling saw it in her face the timid feature making her cheeks flush to red.

Not only that but the prince could feel the difference inside her when she became wetter and easier to move in to. Then he turned his hips rotating them to come in at a different angle, feeling her tighten again, and shutter above the shifting mattress, "Heh, it seems the creams still in effect…You're still so constricting, your walls on fire…I feel like I could release any second." He squished her breast together admiring their shape and color, her erotic nipples close together with his eyes upon the darkened buds. Ling then squeezed them with almost a shake grasp, taking a lick at both the nipples in his mouth. _Ah! His tongue!…His entire mouth is just…it's so warm, and the way he's twirling it…! Oh god, if he keeps this up I'll… _She threw her head back and took a hold of his shoulders, clawing at his skin to make him moan and the bed to rock harder against the wall and floor to their rough play. She really wish she did have her voice, how many times she wanted to call out for him, her mind racing at the millions things she wanted to tell him.

How good he felt, to go harder, to whine at him, anything to get his attention that she was crying out for him and only him. She was about to lose her mind to the great never-ending pleasure riding through her like ecstasy. The actually pill; which to her, Ling _was_ the pill. A stimulant to send her brain swirling and diving into rapture. Driving her to nearly break beneath him.

Suddenly from her tightened eyes she opened them vaguely seeing the glossy look in the prince's opened orbs once again, but came to find those purple amethyst looking up from her two rounded flesh, his mouth over both her nipples and sucking them back before he released them from his glistening mouth, hearing a small gasp slip pass Janelle when he put his face in between her breast, and licked the valley through and through, the girl only able to shake her head at him, her mouth releasing words of objection.

Ling seemed to catch a few from his tongue's taunts, and gave a small cheeky yet amorous smile, "Is it becoming too much for you?" Janelle tried to whimper, her eyes begging for him to fill her already. She wanted it, all of it inside of her, she needed the sensation of being whole with him, "Mm, you just taste so good, I need the taste of your skin, your legs, your stomach, your breast…Your lips...I love it all." Ling could see she was going to cave in again, her face full of pain and her eyes shimmering in the light of the bathroom, her body vibrating from being toyed with from every direction, feeling each squeeze and caress he gifted her with until she cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb, her only way to say she loved him.

She didn't stop there though, she lipped it, she confessed mutely hoping he'd see her lips telling him over and over again the faster he sped up. Then he groaned and his brows knit, gritting his teeth as he leaned closer to her face, seeing the words spill from her mouth, "I love you too, Jenny. I love you so much." With another forceful thrust, Ling began to feel his end, his cock pulsing inside as he pressed his lips to Janelle's unable to control himself from the coming end. He couldn't even control his hips, they were going so fast that he started to grunt, seeing that he was starting to hit the girl's spot each time he got deeper and deeper, until he was so far in he was sure he would give her release she desired, "Janelle…" He then licked the roof of her mouth, bringing her into a full tongue lock when he felt that final push to grab a hold of the woman's hips and push down on them as he gave his last few straining thrust, groaning loud and bringing his to slow and hard hault, his chest heaving for air while he watched Janelle also try to breath in, panting raspy and fall limp when she felt her body come undone from the unspeakable climax.

It was another indescribable end, and another session that left the two spend, and Ling pulling out gently to lay next to his withered lover. Her eyes were barely opened, trying to find some kind of mental stability when she found Ling sneaking in close to her, his hands cupping both sides of her face with a luxurious smile gleaming his lips to capture her own mouth in an exhausted and feverish kiss.

Jan could feel how shaky he was his soul in high spirits, but his body damp with cold sweat and completely spent, laying upon the woman's own body for support. But she didn't mind, he seemed so out of it still, but he was very much awake, his head pivoting to get her mouth at a deeper angle.

His heart fluttered his eyes holding onto Janelle's before he closed them and took in a flavorful taste of her tongue, making a soft noise. He wrapped a legs around hers bringing her body into his before he pulled out of the lip lock, a light breath fanning the girl's mouth, him persisting to brush his lips tenderly against hers repetitively giving her the sweetest kiss he could muster to make Jenny fall into him. Their bodies laced around one another so perfectly and once the two were comfortable their lips pulled away once again breathless.

Ling brushed his nose against Janelle's, chuckling quietly staring into her doughy orbs with small huffs of breath now fanning her face, his hand running through her slightly dampened hair to help her settle down a bit, "Hmm, where did all that energy go huh?" He chuckled even more when she saw the blush that took her cheeks her face trying to hide under his chin, but the prince just embraced her tightly and sighed contently with his head against the pillow, hair spilled behind him while his hands continued to play with the girl's strands, brushing them back and rubbing her scalp to make her drift back into a deep sleep. Ling certainly wasn't far behind and took another deep breath as he closed his eyes, saying one last thing before he started to drift himself, "You know, sometimes I wonder…I mean, about you and me. All the time, actually. My head spins and my heart jumps into my throat when I think about it. About us…about our future. If you really want to stay, I will be more than happy to take you with me, Janelle…Well, us I guess." She definitely must've been asleep because he knew if she was even coherent she would've made some kind of face at him, whether good or bad she would've reacted.

But Ling could only smile to himself and let the sense of sleep take over for the second time tonight. But then, _**Hey Ling**_

_Mm, what is it?_

_**Uh, little problem…If you and I have two separate destinations how do you plan on taking her with you? To Xing I mean**_

_I'll find a way. My people need this Greed, they need an Emperor, and a man that can bring peace and order back to the chaos in this world. If you need to do your thing fine, I won't stop you, but I need to save my people first. Look, Janelle's taught me something. Our worlds, no matter how far apart they are, there will always be wars, but I want to end the war in my own country, and then…I don't know, maybe other countries will fall in suit. _

_**Heh, you really do live in a fantasy world kid, but as it's been said before anything's possible **_Ling couldn't help the smile on his face chuckling to himself as he gave Janelle's sleeping form a small squeeze, "Anything and everything Greed…"

_**Hm, sure kid**_ It was then before even Greed began to drift off into the abyss, but he took a quick glance of the slumbering brunette in his arms, his heart swelling when he realized what Ling meant. In both aspects, for him and Ling.

And then he smiled, _**Sure**_

* * *

><p>"Well well, good morning sunshine, sounds like you had a fun night." Ed chirped grinning at the girl slumping into the kitchen. She waved him off, smiling timidly and pointing to the ice fridge to get him to chuckle, his fork dipping into some scrambled eggs he made, "Go ahead." She bowed her head and went into to get some milk. She pulled out the pitcher that it was in, and pulled out a glass, all while Edward still had his golden eyes on the girl's back, "Greedling still sleeping?" Jan smiled and nodded while she put the pitcher of milk back, and walked over to sit down next to Ed and her blue notebook she had left on the table overnight.<p>

She sipped from her glass, and opened to a blank page to ask a question that had bubbled to her mind, "Janelle, look I feel kind of bad for yesterday? I didn't mean to-," Ed trailed in mid apology when the girl turned her book to him, and pointed to what she had written down. Ed began to read it, breathing and leaning back again his chair with a hard stare, yet a slanted smile, "Do you think we'd really have the time to discuss alchemy and then try to get you to use it all within the time we're sitting here?" She nodded writing more in the book before she tapped the tip of her pen to it.

Again he read it and looked back at Janelle, this time putting an elbow to the table and turning his front to her, "Look Janelle I know you want to help, but I can't give you the amount of training you would need to use alchemy properly." She shook her head, patting her chest, then wrote down a few letters, _I have the will to use it, I know I do _

"I know you do. Trust me, the stuff you've pulled anyone else would've been dead. You can handle yourself alright, but when the promise day comes I suggest you stay out of sight. If Father gets a hold of you…" She patted his shoulder, giving him a look as if it was the obvious reason.

He knew, but he still thought it would've been best for her to stay out of the way, since she didn't know how to use alchemy, it was safe to say the more hidden she was the safer she'd be. But then she wrote something else down, something that even grabbed him by surprise. She told him about Greed's death, making him widen his eyes and look to her speechless.

He then looked back at the writing and asked, "Is that true?" She nodded then wrote down something again. When he looked again he began to read her words out loud, "That's why I have to know. I need to save him, Ed. Father took the only connection I had left to my world and family. Maybe I'll never see my stuff again, but I can't let Father take Greed away too. I want to avoid it at all cost. So…Please teach me. Ah Janelle…" He was starting to feel bad now, rubbing his face in frustration between his logic and understanding towards the girl.

When he laid his hand across his mouth and gazed at Janelle closely, then he moved it to his lap, "Are you sure about this? I won't go easy on you. If you want to learn within a few days, it's going to be tough. Really tough." She nodded knowingly and smiled happily with a sigh a relief, taking his hand with a soft shake.

At first he blushed a little put off by her sudden action but when she released it, he chuckled goofily and stood up from the chair, "Alright then, I'll get some appropriate attire, I suggest you do the same since you're only where Ling's shirt." She looked down at the shirt and giggled rubbing her head before following Ed up the stairs only to head into the room she was using. She opened the door ready and pumped to go about to go straight for the clothes that had been laying on the floor near the bathroom, but she had yet to realize a certain someone out of bed and behind the door she had just opened, and gasped when she felt a hand grab her hand, twirling her around and into the person's chest.

She giggled looking up to see the amethyst bright and awake, his smirk taking his face as he looked down at the shirt he had been trying to find, "So that's where it went." Janelle smiled brightly pulling off the shirt when she heard Greed's voice, and handed him the shirt to make the man chuckle, and take it into his other hand, "Thanks. At least you were wearing panties. I would've been a little worried if you didn't." She rolled her eyes at him and patted his bare chest, kissing his cheek to slip her wrist out of his grasp gently and head to the bathroom to get her clothes.

The avarice walked to the bedside in the mean time his eyes watching the girl bend down, bottom up to make him grin before she stood up to throw on her shirt. Then she bent down again this time to get her pants. She then walked out of the bathroom, seeing Greed had finished with the shirt, and his hands leaning back against the mattress when he watched Jannelle grab her shoes.

He became confused though, she was obviously getting ready but for what, "Any particular place you're going?" She shook her head, and sat up off the bed after she had finished putting on her shoes and began to help the homunculus to his feet, "Hey wait, slow down." He laughed a bit not being able to keep up, or reach for his jacket in time, "Where are you taking me woman?" She only smiled more than she looked to him, and then looked to Ed who was waiting at the top of the stairs, "Heh heh, you're joining to?"

"Joining? Joining what?"

"The lesson. Janelle wants to learn alchemy still."

"What?" This was of course news to him and he looked to Janelle to see the confident smile on her face. But Greed didn't look all to happy about that idea, "Why?"

"She said it was because she wanted to help bring down your old man." The blond replied seeing another look of fear take his features, "Jenny…" The girl just stared at him that same look on her face, feeling his hand hold hers tightly. Then he focused in on her eyes intently, "Are you sure about this…I mean…You know who this man is. You know what he'll do to you if he gets a hold of you, right?"

"Another reason why she wanted to learn. Amongst others, but I've been thinking, Greed. She can't hide anywhere when the promise day arrives, and I can't predict what's going to happen, but this one can, if Jan feels like she needs to better herself who are we to stop her." Edward didn't just have a point, but Greed knew that since she knew about his death, and what was to come, it only made sense to give her a chance to fight back, not to hide.

Besides, he had a feeling no matter what he'd say she'd protest, give him probably a good reason for her to what to learn alchemy and to improve herself. For what was going to happen they were all going to need. Especially Janelle being weaponless.

She had no way of defending herself while everyone else that would probably be in this fight has had some sort of training. It was official, she needed it, and Greed reluctantly nodded his head, and gave the girl's hand a squeeze.

Janelle in returned smiled widely, and pulled his head close for a peck on the cheek like before, she pointed down stairs. And even though her and Ed were all smiling, Greed wanted to attempt to be serious, to show that his concern for the girl was on high alert, but when he looked back to Jenny's form jumping down the steps, he couldn't help but chuckle and smirk, "Huh, what am I going to do with her Ed." Unable to say much he only shrugged and turned to the stairs following the said girl he assumed was already out on the porch, "Support her. You're doing a good job so far." With that Edward continued his way out the door, Greed stopping for a moment before he smirked and closed his eyes, chuckling as he took his steps out into the bright morning sun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 18: Curveball<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KYYYYAAA! I finished chapter 17 hallelujah! Now all I need is another cup of coffee and it's onto another story! Ha ha….Okay. Well I hope it was as good reading as it was me writing it, sorry for the errors guys, sorry sorry sorry! Sometimes I go back and read some of my stuff and each time I find at least 10 or more errors, and can't help but yell out 'damn it' for each one I find, huh, I do apologize, I'm usually at home so when I get distracted by work or something just kills my concentration or what I'm trying to fix, so if my stories come out with sentences half done…Well, I really didn't mean :P I'll try to completely avoid those errors though, those kinds just ruin a good story don't they? Anyways, lots of more chapters to come and a lot more Greedling :D Now…For DEATH THE KIIIIIIDDDD! Should be out by tonight or tomorrow so see you all there…Well, no physically…Heh…Bye. <strong>_


	18. Chapter 18 Curveball

_**Now that Number 18's out I can finally say I feel slightly better that I finished it. But this story's far from done, and I still have Giving In to look forward to. As well as you of course. Until that happens though enjoy as always! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: Curveball<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since training. Four days to be exact, each day being harder than the last, but Janelle kept it up. As much as her body wished for time in between to get a break, she kept repeating to herself to get better. Strong. Faster. If not just a little bit. A slim chance was better than none, and as the new morning went on with her back and face hitting the grace, her reflexes for blocking attacks had become quick and causing a bit of damage after Greed and Ed had showed her how to throw some force into her throws and kicks.<p>

She was especially good with her legs and the avarice could vouch for that one. She seemed to even grow some more color in her face, her smiles positively growing each time she got something right. She loved it, everyday was something new, and every evening she sat down with an alchemy book and began to read. Some of it made no sense at all but with Ed there to explain it in simple terms that helped her understand it. Janelle was also surprised at how much Edward reminded the girl of her dad, his mind so wise, and how easy he made things sound.

Then again, the alchemist was good at doing that, making everything sound like it was just in reach, and then boom, she understood it like it was just so simple. Yet, no matter how many times she had tried to clap her hands, nothing would happen. She didn't understand why, but the brunette refused to give up. Even during training Edward told her to attempt to use it after he could teach her as much as he could in the amount time they had, but each time it failed.

Like now, Ed was trying hard to punch at her, switching up fists and pace with one swing after the other. At one point Janelle did a perfect back flip avoid a sneaky move he made, getting the blonde to grin at her talent, "Guess you've had some kind of training. That flip was flawless."

"Gymnastics I believe she called it!" Greed called from the side lines chuckling while he watched the two sitting on a tree that had been comfortably made to sit on. Janelle could only shake her head at him and shrug when she could deny what he said. But he only knew because Ling told him, but since she couldn't say so, she continued to dodge the knuckles close to cheeks, each one coming quicker than the last.

But when she felt her vision blur and her body go into auto pilot she suddenly felt herself grab his metal wrist and brought her elbow close enough to his face that it stopped him. Surprised him. Even Greed who ended up laughing out, "Look at that, Jenny has some bark to her bite now." Ed couldn't disagree, she was getting good and he could only grin prideful when he gave the signal to pull back, "Alright I'd call that a session for the day. You're doing better than I expected, only thing missing is that alchemy." Janelle nodded snapping her fingers as she looked to the side in disappointment, even shaking her head as she looked to the avarice who was approaching them, "Don't worry too much about Janelle." Ed assured patting her shoulder, "There's always a reason for everything. Maybe we're missing something, but we'll figure out." Janelle smiled and nodded before patting the hand that squeezed her shoulder, "In any case, I'm starving. Anyone else feeling for some food?" Greed put up a hand, getting Janelle to do the same before Ed rubbed the back of his head with a cheeky smile and led the way back, "Good, I hope you're all in the mood for leftovers."

"Sure, can't enough of that home cooking." Greed replied getting the two to chuckle a bit before the avarice looked down at Janelle, seeing her smiling happily back at him when all of sudden he snaked a hand around the other side of her hip, and pulled her close to him. She'd never tired of his touch, and from all the running around, she was feeling slightly light headed. Even a little queasy, but she felt the thirst that caused the slight nausea

At first, it didn't sound so bad to Janelle, in fact it sounded pretty delicious. She felt more hungry than usual too. Another reason for feeling sick probably. It was common for her to feel that way when she hadn't eaten in awhile, and when they opened the back door, the three other men where sitting around a table playing a game with a board game they had found in a linen closet, "Oh come on Darius that's cheating."

"Is not. Quit your belly aching and make your move."

"I never did get chest." Bido replied looking to the two men as he continued to wait his turn on the sidelines.

"It's a strategy game, very precise and very easy to loose your pieces if your not careful." Hienkel was slowly putting a piece down when suddenly the gorilla called out, "Check mate." Grinning triumphantly.

"Ugh, are you sure you're not cheating?" Hienkel was almost about to go into a frenzy over this game. He use to love this game too but now he wasn't too sure.

Now, Darius wanted what was his. The lion's money, "I'm just good at the game, now pay up."

"Fine, fine…" The lion grumbled curses afterwards but they were hard to hear as he pulled a few dollars from his pocket. Then they noticed Janelle setting up the table, and Ed poking his head out at them, "Hey anyone hungry? I'm about to kill over if I don't eat and I'm giving you guys warning."

"Ha, warning on what? You're not gonna it eat all." Greed interjected getting Ed to making shifty eyes before grinning at him, "The hell I won't. Growing boys got to eat." Some snickered under their breaths while Heinkel blatantly let him have it, "Growing wouldn't be the words I'd use."

"WHAT YOU SAY!" Janelle even couldn't help but giggle at the golden boy's response, which caused Ed to glare at her since before she turned away with an unbalanced smile, "And what are you laughing at!" She pointed to him covering her mouth with her hand, "What's so funny about me!" She couldn't help it anymore she bent forward holding her stomach, her face flush with a pink tint from laughing so hard, "Yeah well, at least I can use alchemy." She slightly tapped his shoulder, and bonked him on the head with her own. Not hard but enough to make him groan, "Hey…"

"Alright you two enough horsing around. Greed you gotta spoon?"

"Here." He was already in the draw grabbing a fork for himself so why not. But then he noticed Janelle's face suddenly paling, her features starting to sour while her eyes were looking towards the sink, "You okay babe? What's wrong?" She tried to smile through the smell that was making her queasy and touched his cheek to let him know everything was fine.

It was just…The leftovers were overpowering. She almost couldn't stand the smell of her own cooking. Instead she went for a glass of water, and began to drank a good amount before gasping back to breathe.

As he walked back the avarice continued to watch her for a little longer, watching her lean over the sink before she went into the fridge and grabbed an apple and pear. He was slightly listening in on the others, hearing them talk about their experiences in the Military, and about Janelle's improvement with her training. But Greed was in his own little world still keeping an eye on the girl while she cut up the fruits, and then sprinkled some lemon juice on it. Just a little.

Then she proceeded to eat it making Greed tilt his head a little at interesting combination of food, "Hey." He called to her, Janelle's hazel's meeting his when he patted his leg.

She took the hint and smiled with her bowl of fruit, eating the sweet and sour slices at a time with her fingers as she took a gentle seat in his lap, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, and his chin rest upon her the outer part of her shoulder. There he watched her eat the pieces, and curiously wondered how they tasted, "Why lemon juice?" He asked curiously to have her look at him before grabbing a piece of an apple and putting it to his mouth, "Oh…I don't know. I'm not a big sour fa-," She stuffed it in his mouth only to watch his face pucker and blink back a bit before he made a sound that made Janelle stifle her giggles before she hide her face in the table. Her silent laughter only being over powered by Ed and the others laughing their heads off at Greed's reaction, "God that's sour! Why would you even eat this?" She shrugged and hugged the bowl to her cheek before taking another bite with a face of bliss.

She was really liking it, "What's wrong with the leftovers? Just decided to switch it up today?" Ed suddenly asked as he tried to take a bite of his own food to stop his laugher, but when he saw the scrunched look upon her face and the shake of her head he could only chuckle more, and wipe his mouth with his napkin, "Just not feeling it today. I understand. Well, at least we have the greens right?" This time Janelle stifled herself thinking of a pot reference before she shook it from her mind.

It was something she may have found funny, but she doubt any of these guys would be into that kind of humor. Or even know what marijuana was in the first place and with a content feature Janelle continued to her fruits of goodies while looking at Greed through her peripherals. He was still jugging down his second cup of water before he lowered his head with a gasp of the refreshing liquid and then looked at the girl who seemed to look the other way a little, as if she hadn't been looking at him.

But he knew, he caught her staring and pulling her back to him before he grabbed a biscuit and took a bite. Then he had to ask, "You sure you're feeling alright?" Janelle smiled at him and raised her brows when she nodded, reassuring him before he smirked back and nodded, "Okay…It's just-, you seem a little…out of it. I'm just making sure you're not getting sick again." She shook her head and tapped his nose when she took her last few bites and removed herself from his lap, going for seconds, but this time making a bowl of vegetables. Eggplant, garlic, onions, zucchinis, bell pepper, anything she could find she cut up and sautéed it in a pan until it came out soft, crispy and evenly seasoned.

Even some of the boys were looking over to see what she was cooking, sniffing the air, and literally staring the girl down, "What're you making over there?" Janelle grinned and put a finger to her lips before she turned back around and continued to cook. She was so in the zone that even Greed seemed to smile at her love for cooking. He never knew that the little things she did made her smile so much. Every night they would have almost the same things to eat, but each time it tasted different, each seasoning changing up, and making it better.

She was a natural born cook that was for sure. When she was finished she made a bowl each for the boys and herself, serving them first of course to have them look at one another and dig in. It was hesitant at first, but when Ed was the first to take the bite his eyes light up like the fourth of July, "Oh wow. Mm, my taste buds just went into overdrive."

"It's delicious."

"Who knew you had a knack for this Janelle. You thinking of becoming a chef or something? Because you should." The girl just blushed and shook her head before suddenly having a memory of herself thinking of doing so once before. Her grandmother telling her once about her great grandfather being a chef himself. She didn't make mention of it, but she did try to smile it off without anyone noticing.

But who do you think noticed? You'd be correct if you guessed Greed. He never once stopped staring at her since their time of training, noticing her demeanor changing quickly as she sat there chewing away at a small piece of garlic. To tell the truth, she was starting to crave yams more than anything, but she shrugged it off for the next thing to get on her list on the next trip to the store, but that was if Winry didn't arrive. Because then that meant they would be leaving tonight, which gave her the butterflies every time she thought about it. She didn't want to leave just yet, she felt she could still find some way to use alchemy, but how could she do that when she hadn't figure out the key yet?

Just then, she felt a hand cup her face, and a pair of lips crush against hers, getting Janelle to gasp back before her mind grasp the concept of Greed smacking his mouth against hers for a quick moment. Just enough to get her attention and no one else's since they were all so deep in conversation.

Well, so he thought. Edward noticed this too, but he only saw because he too had noticed the distraught look in the girl's face, how pale her cheeks became so quickly before Greed distracted her from whatever it was that bothered her. But he refused to ruin their moment, and turned his attention to the conversation between the chimeras, "I'd say we leave the first chance we get when your auto mail is fix." Heikel said thinking Ed had already been listening, but either way it worked to the alchemist's benefit, "Definitely. We don't have much time, and the sooner we get Al and get to Central the better."

"As long as we keep telling ourselves that we will Ed."

"Heh, right. It's just been so long since I've seen him. I'll feel better once he's here. Winry too. What can I say, I worry about them." Ed's eyes softened both Janelle and Greed looking to him before looking back at one another with sideways smiles. The woman then placed her head to the avarice softly before removing herself once more and placing her bowl in the fridge.

She then felt a heavy need to sleep and yawned before rubbing her eyes, looking to Greed as she pointed to the stairs. At first he looked to the others and then smirked deviously when he took up the invitation and jumped out of his chairs, "Me and Janelle are heading upstairs for a bit."

"Good idea, she looks beat." Hienkel gave a soft chuckle to see the brunette agreeing to remark. He was more than right about that, she felt she could sleep for a week. A month! She wanted to marry the bed at this point.

"Huh. You noticed that too? Then it's not just me. Come on doll." She nodded to Greed taking his hand and leading the way up the steps with one foot at a time.

When they were far enough up the stairs the avarice grinned and squeezed her hand, "How about a bath too. After all that training I'm sure you want get a deep cleansing." The invitation he was referring made Janelle look back at him, and try to resist a smile, but the more he ran up behind her and lead her into the room, the more she smiled, and the more Greed grinned when he finally got a chance to lock the door.

Janelle was already going into the bathroom, getting that bath ready while she didn't seem to notice Greed already removing his jacket and laying it to the edge of the bed, then he worked on his shirt by the time she was filling the tub, and removing her own fabrics, her pants first, and then her take top.

From where the avarice was, he was also taking off his pants watching when Janelle looked back at to him and slowly unclipped her bra, getting him to bite his lip, and drop his pants to the floor. He walked to the bathroom, his eyes on hers when she slipped her panties down her thighs, the fabric bouncing when she got it to her knees. He had to admit, the view she was giving him was a sight, and it made him smirk as he watched her with amusement, her fingers letting her lacy underwear fall to the ground, "Never knew you had a thing for laces. We'll have to look into some outfits if that's the case." Janelle blushed but none the less smile softly giving Greed a shake of her head before running her hands over her waist, and seeing that she had slightly widen in her hips. Nothing bad, in fact she thought it was herself, and shrugged it off when she felt the avarice's chest flushed to her shoulder blades, his body assisting the girl into the tub while he removed his last piece of clothing and sat down in the refreshing water.

Then he extended his hands out to Jan and gestured her to him. She happily came in and let Greed lead her bottom to his lap, the water rippling around them as he embraced her from around her shoulders, kissing the back of her ear as she laid her head back against his collarbone, "Hmm…Long morning huh? And the training going better than expected. I never would've pictured you a fighter." She nodded to him smiling and closing her eyes as she took in a deep sigh, then looked back into the violets that gazed upon her. She then cupped his face and kissed his lips shortly before pulling away to see his widen smile.

Never in a million years did he ever imagine himself being in the arms of a beautiful woman…Well, he did, but not like this, with one woman, just one, and her face tranquil with a honey glow to her cheeks, her small body gently pressed against his as she breath so softly. She almost seemed to fall asleep right then and there, but Janelle's eyes reopened to find her gaze upon his own, his eyes docile and eager all at once, as if he were contemplating something to say.

Then he accidentally pressed the sides of his palms into her chest, which seemed to cause her pain when she flinched and hissed quietly. Greed of course pulled his hands away, "Sorry, sorry. Hurting?" She nodded and looked down at her chest to feel her breast, squeezing them to feel more soreness and hiss back almost trying to moan from today's lesson kicking her in the ass. And she was still feeling kind of light headed. Or was that just from the water?

Even Greed could see the glow in her face diminishing a bit when her face flushed of pain. He felt bad, and could only coax her close to him again when he took her wrist to assure her he'd help, "Get over here." He pulled her back to his front again and the avarice smiled when he slipped his hands under her arms and around her mounds with a soft tender squeeze, one that resembled more of a massage to Janelle. She could tell too, because his hands didn't caressed her like all the other times. This one was slow, and careful. Like he was attempting to be gentle as he rubbed her sides the best he could.

Janelle had to admit, she liked it, she sighed to it, and laid her head close enough that she could feel his nose fanning her face with every breath he took. Each sound shakier than the last, and his erection making itself presence with each light grasp he gave her. He even chuckled a bit and shifted himself a bit to make Janelle back at him with a glare shaking her head, "What? I can't help it. Your ass pushes against it. If anything you're the one teasing me." Janelle dropped her mouth, a look of shock but a small smile making it's way onto her lips before she splashed some water in his face. He didn't take to kindly to that only able to wipe his face with a hand and bite his lip glaring at her playfully before scoffing and pulling his hands back against her torso, down her stomach and right above her rib cage just as he sucked into her neck making her cringe and pull away when he began to tickle her.

He knew how much she hated and loved to be tickle, this time hating it knowing that Greed would take every advantage to make her ache with a mute laughter. Him as well as her really wished she could tell him to stop or laugh at giggle, something because this was just mean! Janelle wasn't trying hard to get away but the moment she turned around to attempt his attack on her, the avarice captured her lips and shoved his tongue in her mouth to make her freeze. By this time he had completely stopped the playing and began to rub up her surely sore sides.

In all honest her whole body ached, his touched and the warmth of the water being the only thing she could and wanted to experience at the moment. Greed deepened the kiss just as his naughty hands ran down her sides and rubbed her rump to help her on top of him, straddling his hard hips and throbbing muscle. He then proceeded to close his eyes enjoying the feel of her tongue freely loving his while he slide his hands now up her back and over her shoulders, straight up into the back of her head and into her hair to get her close as humanly possible.

He massaged her head, causing her to pull back softly panting against his lips, Greed's appendage teasingly dipping into her mouth every time she'd breath in, until she slammed her lips against his and wrapped an arm around his neck, the other making it's way behind her and around the head of his hot member. It twitched the moment she grasped it and the avarice hissed back with canine's sharp and exposed when he growled.

She smiled in their brush and tease of the lips, but suddenly pulled away just enough to hear the homunculus breath back with eyes glossed with lust and eagerness when she rubbed his tip against her entrance. Then he groaned when she pressed him in, her chest lifting towards his face to make him lean down and lick at a nipple. Janelle became even wetter, sliding him in finally and bent forward to surround the avarice in the valley of her breast, his moans soft when she slowly began to ride him.

She didn't want to go too fast, enjoy every feel of his length and width entering her, letting his size adjust inside before she sheathed him completely. Her cheeks were now flushed and her hazel's catching his when she moaned. Bit by bit as Janelle wrapped both arms around Greed, the girl began to rotate her hips around, stirring him against her walls to make her head fly back before Greed pulled her close kissing the brunette deeply before pulling back and putting the other neglected nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before sucking back on it hard to get his woman to ride him faster, her panting starting to become more apparent as the bath began to splash around them, "Ngh, such a succulent little morsel." Being caught up in the moment, he sucked harder on the nipple taking it in between his teeth as he bucked his hips to her rhythm, enjoying the taste of her skin in his hot hungry mouth.

Janelle's embrace tightened with her pants heavy at his ear, her fingers digging into him and scratching at his tough skin to get a strangled groan out of him before he picked up the pace.

She loved it, his speed so precise and wonderful, she couldn't be any more in heaven. She was just waiting for life to take this happiness away from her, but with her heart swelling against her chest, Janelle could only bite down lovingly on a pressure point, with a needful suckle. He moaned this time, giving a huff before he wrapped her legs around his waist better and pulled her out of the bath tub, "Fuck this." His voice was trying hard to stay quiet, but his mind in a haze with the only intent to get the girl to orgasm.

At first Janelle thought he would head for the bed, but instead he leaned into her lips and whispered, "Don't let go." She nodded and waited for his retaliation for the lust he craved, the pleasure he desired. He took a deep smell of her shoulder, and used his pelvic to thrust the girl onto him, her mouth opening a bit while her eyes watered at the sensation, it felt so good, but a part of her just started to ache, almost to the point it was beginning to hurt. She attempted to endure it thinking it was just from one of Ed's throw downs.

Unfortunately, the harder and rougher Greed was getting the more her nails began to dig into him, and not in the good way, getting the homunculus to pull back and hiss, "Easy doll easy…" He nudged his forehead to hers lips immediately locking together before he muttered between their lips, his body still grinding urgently against Janelle's while her sleeve recoiled around him, "Poor thing…Just worked yourself over in training didn't ya?" She nodded, licking his lips before she kissed him and pulled away far enough to signal him to the bedroom, "Heh, what you don't like the bath?" She shook her head and kissed him again this time deeper, lustful and hard, anything to get him to want to go to the bed.

And Janelle was definitely winning as Greed rolled his eyes and groaned, grinding their hips so hard to one another that all he could think about was getting her into a new position, one that would have her scream for her release. He didn't know what was up with him today but after watching Janelle fight with Ed and watching her nearly kick his ass made him want to ravage the animal part of her to kingdom come.

So then finally, he gave in, growling and pulling out of her slowly to savor her walls before he let her down, her orbs so glossed, tired and yet so full of surprises to come. She bit her lip and licked his chin before smiling softly and turning around to the soap.

She lathered it in her hands and began to wash her body. Knowing that Greed was watching now, his teeth biting into his lip as his eyes concentrated on the one thing he wanted. What he had a fix for.

It was unbearable to enjoy the scene of her washing her breast and stomach, her nipples so perked he could only thinking about sucking on it till it reddened brighter than the reddest rose, and her thighs, thick and plump bubbling with suds till she watched them away.

By the time she was done, Greed had been standing there the whole time with a ticking erection, his member standing proud and pulsing harder than Janelle had ever remembered it. She smirked cheekily to herself looking to the avaricious' eyes before getting on her knees to see the shift in his eyes change, her mouth opening and moving forward over his tip to suck him in slowly, teeth gritting at the warm tingling sensation.

He loved it, her tongue moved so swiftly around his length and her hand squeezed around the base to get him swelling in her mouth. Janelle kept her eyes on him the whole time she began to bob her head while her hands washed him, her lips only covering his tip to lick and suck at it. She was way to good at this, especially by the way she looked at him, her eyes glossy and her breast softly pressing up against his legs to make Greed bite his lip. He could feel every brush of her nipples against him, every time she moved or ran a lathered hand down her chest so she could clean his legs in the process, "Damn doll I love the way you do that." She loved the look on his face, it was full of painful pleasure, making Janelle want to play with herself making her throat tighten the second she touched herself.

The girl had already been throbbing but after the touch she could hardly stop her self from wanting to moan. And from the constriction Greed groaned and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, assisting her in the movements, letting Jan to have control over how much she consumed of him. Soon after a few thrusts into the girl's hot awaiting mouth Janelle took Greed deep down her throat, as far as she could take him to hear him growl, loud and low.

And she took him all the way to the base and stayed their feeling his cock pulse faster until he was nearly pleading with his eyes. He was right all along about her fantasy's but she never imagined the wonderful feature on his face.

Janelle was hurting now, more than ever. She ceased her circular motions to her clit, pulling the avarice's length completely out of her mouth, gasping back for air as Greed desperately did trying to keep himself in control of his own actions, trying hard not to attack the girl and drill her into the tub.

Her eyes never wavered from his when she licked her lips, but had to do so when she grabbed for a small clean cup she had been using recently, and filled it to wash away the suds on the avarice's stomach and legs.

He made a small sigh, and then grit his teeth with another loud hiss and groan when Janelle washed his cock clean and slid his tip back into her mouth. She took him half way then all the way, all very, very slowly, rubbing the tip of his cock to the back of her throat, her reflexes unable to catch his thrust this time and slightly gagged back, squeezing around him, Greed groaning and throwing his head back before feeling his end nearing so soon.

He could see that Janelle knew too, his cock fucking her mouth faster and harder till she was eagerly and hungrily awaiting for his delicious taste. It was making him more excited, a moan slipping from his pierced lip when he came heavily, every shot being swallowed with each roll of her tongue over his thick swollen tip. It was so big when he hit climax, pulsing and sensitive to the touch that the mere flick of her tongue at the end left him panting hard, his hands releasing from her hair in a hurry to grab for the girl's soapy form. Her slippery chest rubbing against his while the avaricious inhaled her scent while pecking her lips tenderly, "You forgot a spot…" His husked voice ached, his cock still pulsing and throbbing for another round. She swore this stamina of his was going to bed the end of her, the boys never let up. And yet she didn't mind any of it. Not at all.

She loved every second of it, but why did life have to feel so perfect? Why did she have to feel so entranced by these two incredible souls. She never felt like this. Never. How could she feel so complete? It didn't seem to matter how though, all she knew was that her body was screaming for him, just as her lips that were harshly moving against his. They both were urgent, almost feeling crazy. Janelle especially; she was at the point of wanting to confess to him how he made her truly feel. She didn't think she could even describe it to him, afraid of what would happen and how he would react again to her saying it without being intimidated to say so. To feel confident when she told him how much she loved him.

Ling knew how much love she had for him, and it could never be broken, but she hadn't told Greed. Did he even want to hear it from her? Or would he fall afraid like she had? The question popped to her mind the moment she even thought of mentioning to him. And as it sunk in, the more she wanted to say it, the more she wanted to let the avaricious know how much he meant to her. Sure she had shown it more than enough times, but she needed to tell him, somehow, some way.

By the time they had finished with the bath, Greed wasted no time bringing her into the bed finally, laying her back to the mattress while he began to kiss down her stomach.

But something felt weird. Again. It wasn't just her breast this time although they were still incredibly sore when they bounced a little, but now her stomach felt off too. She assumed it was either from the soup, or her stomach was starting to stiffen. It was a very odd feeling, but she ignored it the moment Greed licked her labium, starting from bottom to top, then suckled on the girl's clit softly to get her to arch a her shoulder blades into the bed, her head throwing back a bit when she attempted to button her lips and close her eyes to the incredible to feeling of his preparation.

When he was done getting a small taste of her the avarice came up with a lick of his lips, humming in delight when he came up for a kiss, "Want a taste?" She wasn't able to say much, their mouths already connected when he asked, pressing and crushing their mouth together, and constantly switching up the position like a metronome.

The kiss became filled with amorous and so much passion that their teeth began to click against the others. To the point that Janelle was beginning to lap at his lips, getting him to try and catch her tongue in his mouth. He tried a few times trying to use his own tongue after a few moments of frustration and a pinch at his abdomen. It was that tug of greed and lust, need and want, crazy and sane. He was on the brink of them all, and even more so when he finally caught her tongue gently between his teeth, startling the girl and sucking in her appendage until they were lip and tongue locked once more.

Then he reached down urgently, and rubbed the head of his cock at Jan's soft tight opening, outlining the tip of his head with her hole tenderly and very slowly sticking it in little by little. He'd inch in and then pull out completely, inch in more and then pull back out, each time getting deeper, and stronger, only staying in long enough to thrust in nice and snug when Greed had felt the center of her core, how hot it felt. How tight. It was so tight he could barely move like the night with the cream. Well, even though it was Ling who had the body at the time he could definitely tell how tight she was, he only felt so lucky to feel her this tight again, chuckle when he couldn't stop thrusting inside her now.

It was too late, he was planning on teasing her but the way she felt was just too damn good! And the faster he went the tighter she got, feeling her honey pot pulling him deeper into her, "Just you wait…You keep kissing me like that and I'm going to have to do something drastic…" He then grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side, getting their lips to pull away before he began to whisper close to her, "Like spanking you while pounding you into this bed? Or to throw your legs around my shoulders and find the deepest cervix of your soul." He pressed his face into the crook of her jaw and licked up her cheek and seductively against her ear to feel her shutter and cringe at his warm tongue's play, then he chuckled darkly and asked closely to her ear again, "But instead I want you give you a little control. Like back in the truck in Central, when we were coming down the mountain. Mm, remember that?" He was smiling but inhaling back contently when he pulled out and achingly slid back in slowly, "When you started to move your hips on me after I started talking about your fantasies. God you tightened quicker than I had expected. So, go ahead," He then thrust into her hard watching her gasp back as he moaned back in her ear, nearly snarling, "Do whatever you want. Give into your ultimate desires." She tried poorly to pull away, but he only sucked and nibbled on her ear more until he used the thickness of his tongue to glide down her neck until he found her special small weak spot just a little near the crook of the neck but further where her shoulder blades began. Just in between there, and that's all he needed to get her to pull him close, and get him on all fours above her.

At first he was a little confused but did as she instructed him, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck while she lifted her bottom from the mattress and pressed the front of her feet into the bed. And while Greed remained stationary, Janelle looked into his eyes as she began to do all the work. Oh yes, after them always doing most of the work, and with Janelle feeling like she had some strength to hold herself up she was going to rock his world.

Already she was hearing him groan in his throat, his lips coming down on hers as she tightened herself around him, her body trying to press up as close as she could with the avarice stroking her hair back, his tongue running wild against her own, the angle and position itself made Greed want to start moving, but every time he tried she cancelled him out, getting him to chuckle against her lips before pulled back enough to speak, but each time he did, Janelle licked at his mouth with her tongue, teasing him back into an untamed kiss.

Without a hitch her hips moved and dipped to sheath his entire cock, each minute passing becoming more painful and the thrusts faster than the last, yet the pain only arising when it wasn't enough. Even Greed could tell she wanted more, her attempt making her give a pouted face to him kissing him deeply and bringing her bottom to the bed and pulled Greed to her, getting that deep angle she had been praying for.

But then released one of her legs from his shoulder to leave the avarice confused before she synchronized their thighs together, getting this knew position that left the man above her to grin down at start to move, "Like this huh? Ngh…this is new…You've been looking into that book before we left haven't you?" She didn't respond but instead made a face of bliss, then brought on of her hands around the leg that was over Greed's shoulder, and she gasped back as she dipped her head to the side with a silent moan.

Of course she wouldn't answer his question though, because he already knew, and began to speed up his pace to watch the girl give him a reassuring stare. That's when he leaned in, bringing his chest to hers to feel her skin heating his own, "You naughty little girl…" Then he attacked the underside of her jaw line, the sound of loud chirping when he sucked back on the beaded skin.

To him the taste of Janelle's skin was delicious, salted and sweetened from the sweat and water, but the scent of her skin alone was enough to drive him into a hysteria. He moaned when she clenched him hard, and when she began to put more force into his thrust, her assistance making his end already so close like before, growling loudly, "Love the way you're touching yourself. Keeping do it…Don't stop." She wish she could really shut him up, her inside were throbbing bad enough with his cock beating in a different rhythm to him, causing them both flush to each other closer, Greed pulling her down by her waist and causing him to groan when she bucked her hips to stir up her insides, "God I can feel all of you. As I said before beautiful even without words I can still feel how excited you get when I fuck your brains out." Why is it every time he spoke to her she went mad with an overwhelming sensation of tingles and pulses. She couldn't help herself, her breaths were coming in short pants as her end neared, her brows knitting when she felt the knot in her core began to tighten, and so did her soft hot walls when she pulled his head down close to lick desperately at his mouth getting Greed to growl and devour her mouth over his, feeling his cock begin to swell inside the girl, "This is it babe, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you." He couldn't stop himself, his mind wanted to make it last but his hips refused to stop, his panting speeding and causing Janelle as well as himself to hiss back, Greed moaning when he felt himself finally release with a hard deep thrust.

He huffed, and even muttered a curse when his head flew back and then returned back to the sight of his cock embedding inside his woman with the last of his thick essences.

It took a moment or two to regain consciousness, to regain self control over their bodies while Greed gazed back up and Janelle and kissed her passionately as he released her leg from his shoulder and grasped the girl's torso with both hands now and ran then up to her breast to rub them gently. Enough to where it was just the slightest touch, his hands just tenderly caressing and brushing over the nipples before pulling up a little to have them shake.

Then his hands went up to her collarbone and neck, and her face. Then tilt his head to the side and deepened the kiss with eyes barely open, a glow hazing around the girl's illuminating face. Either he was still drowning in the lovely brunette in his arms or she really was still glowing in a way he had never seen her before. Any woman for that reason. It was like she had this persona of a tranquil gaze in her eyes, the light from the window showing the natural glow in her soft, now content features.

She took a small breath, and smiled tiredly up at the avarice before laying her head back down with a small close of her eyes. Greed then pulled out and moved over to the side to find his head laying on the girl's shoulder, and her hand coming up to hug his face, almost as if she was cradling him while their breaths attempted to cease from their heated collation, "If we keep this up I might be able to dip into your deepest darkest fantasies." He smiled wider at the idea and looked up to Jan to see a smirk take her features and roll her eyes before she gave a shake of her head.

An adorable smile trying not to show through flustered cheek bones. It made Greed chuckle out of habit to see such a cute grin on her face. Then he leaned into to kiss her one last time before laying his head back where it belonged, and where he contently began to close his eyes, "I'm sure you need a break though being sore and tender from earlier. Mm, I might just have to give a massage after this so you'll be ready for round two." She still couldn't stop smiling, but had her eyes closed none the less until the two drifted off slowly, regaining some much need rest that Janelle had been dying to catch up on.

Before long, she was already asleep, along with Greed who had immediately started to slightly snore in his sleep. It was nice, and the slumber was quiet for once. She had no memories, but there was a weird sound of a door. At first, she thought it was her door to the room not thinking anything of it. But when she heard a familiar chuckle and then the sound of the door slamming, she heard a child crying and was startled from the sleep from the loud boom echoing and vibrating through the walls of her cranium.

It of course scared the living day lights out of Greed when he sprang up from the bed seeing Janelle scanning the room in a panic, "What-, what happened?" She did a double take around the room and then began to rub her face of a sudden migraine she felt and sighed deeply laying back.

This also told Greed that it was nothing but a dream or at least something close to it, and laid his elbow against the mattress and then his head against one of the pillows with a breathless chuckle, "You scared me half to death." She was still panting from what he could see, but Janelle merely smiled at him tiredly and took a deep breath before turning over on her side cupping her hand over Greed's.

He appreciate the apology but it wasn't needed. None the less he kissed her knuckles, pecking them a couple of times before he looked up at Janelle and asked her quietly through his comfort, "Mm…I don't know maybe you are getting sick again huh? You've been acting a little weird all day." Janelle shrugged not really thinking about it, and closed her eyes before shaking her head of whatever it was she wanted to say.

He thought about asking what was on her mind, but by the look in her face, she just seemed to want to go back to sleep, which he happily obliged her by wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close to him, "Come on, we'll worry about it later. Let's just try to get that cat nap in, alright?" Then he gave a loud yawn and snuggled up to the brunette who happily nuzzled herself into the comfy position.

This time, she really was able to fall back to sleep, hours passing before it had hit 4:30 in the late afternoon, again it was getting close to dinner time, and Janelle had slightly over slept to make her grandmother's favorite recipe. Even when she woke up she started to slug it out of bed, her stomach feeling odd again when she found herself laying on it. It was firm. Unusually firm, and uncomfortable. She was usually a person to sleep on her stomach during the night, or at least end up that way, but this time was more than usual. It actually made her queasy again. _Damn it I think Greed was right about me getting sick, crap, I can't afford it not with the promise day so close. Makes me more paranoid than jumping spiders do._

Janelle might've not understood what was going on, but if this kept up she was going to start snooping in those medical books if she could find them. Yes, the medical books that Ed had mentioned to the couple in Rush Valley when she had to deliver their child. Winry had read them as a child, and if she could find the books maybe she could figure out her symptoms for what it was that caused the pressure in her stomach. She hoped it wasn't anything serious.

In the mean time she had another idea in mind, and decided to snoop through the fridge with a drowsy yawn, wearing jeans with a white long sleeved dress shirt that she wore over the tank top, her hair already brushed and braided back to give her a decent enough look. Now as she scanned the fridge she looked to a jar of honey, and the apples to make a new bowl of sweets. She cut it up like she did previously when making the more sour dish but this time drizzled the honey over the fruit before addressing to her mess and going on with dinner, all while taking bites at a time and chopping lettuce, home made real cheese, small tomatoes her, and Ed picked for this occasion. It was an all Italian dinner, steak, and the bread was the best part.

After she was finished prepping she started on the quick marinating and as she let them stew in the seasonings the hazel eyed girl made herself scarce with her bowl of sweetened fruits and went to the nearest book shelf she could find. One was sitting out in the living room so she decided to start her search there, her eyes looking up at the countless titles of auto mail, parts and some medical. They were working with the nerves to install their hard work so it made sense, but she was looking books on sickness. For awhile as she looked the books over and bit into a piece of an apple, Janelle was beginning to believe that her search was for nothing. At least for this book shelf. So she decided to look around the house for any other book cases she could find, but the question was where would books on sickness be? In Winry's parents room? Did Pinako even have a room for them still? Would it have been the same? There was only one way to find out.

Janelle looked up the stairs and contemplated on whether or not to even check. It wasn't her house, so instead of rudely entering another room without permissions she decided to go ask Ed. She made her way up the steps, and made it to the top second floor while skipping three hops before she jumped right in front of the room Ed had been staying in and knocked on the door softly.

She waited patiently even though it took no more than a second for Ed to open the door, smiling when he saw Janelle smiling back, "Hey, sleepy heads awake." She nodded and waved him close, "What is it?" Then he made a weird face, "Boy, you must really like apples huh?" She nodded again but then handed him the bowl, "N-No, that's okay I don't-," But she put a finger to stop him and pulled out the blue notebook from her back pocket and sketch down the word medical books with a question mark, "Hm? Medical books? Are you asking if we have any?" She smiled and nodded rubbing her stomach with a slight worried face, and Ed nodded, "Yeah, I know where some of them are. Have you checked downstairs?" She nodded.

"Ah, so you need one on stomach pains?" She made a gesture of 'sort of' and then pointed to her head, "Headaches too? Alright, it doesn't sound too bad, if anything you might've just ate something bad. But we've all been eating the same things, besides from yesterday, but I don't know, you have been working yourself pretty hard to learn alchemy, and the fact that I keep throwing you to the floor doesn't help." She gave a him a smile but tried to be serious, yet it was hard when she knew he was right. She was getting better but he was still way better than she was. He'd kick her ass every time. He chuckled then and handed Janelle back her bowl of fruits when she started to eye them, "Come on, I'm sure we can find out what it is." He then led the girl to another room, an extra room, and began to look around for the books that could explain a few things.

While he did that, Janelle sat her bowl on the nearest desk table and pulled out her blue book again to write something down in it. She walked up to the end and showed him the writing, his observing eyes scanning the letters as he rubbed his chin, "This morning?" She nodded at him, making him hum as he looked to her slightly puzzled, "Does it hurt?" She shook her head and then scribbled down more chicken writing, "Heh, maybe you've just been sleeping wrong." Janelle smiled softly and only shrugged, again writing down in the notebook with another question that left him blushing and making a funny thing with his lips. They looked like squiggles, causing a silent giggle before she pat his shoulder.

He just looked away and cleared his throat before looking to the books for a distraction, "And breast are tender, okay…Uh-, uh…H-Here. This looks promising." Finally gaining some composure Ed began to look through the book, reading it like Janelle had never seen anyone read a book before.

He read it fast. Really fast. But he was silent, giving Janelle the impression he was in his study zone, and looked over to her fruit bowl that was half full. Or was it half empty?

She then took a seat and sighed as she looked a bite of an apple, one that was oozing in honey. It looked delicious, but a suddenly urge causing her to fall pale, and blow air through her mouth with a revolting look on her face. She dropped it immediately and ran for the nearest bathroom, Ed dropping the book and right behind her when he watched her dart out of the room, "Janelle?" He stopped right around the corner to watch her go for the hall bathroom and vomit a moment later. And the blonde just stood there listening, for a moment before frowning as he approached the bathroom.

Janelle's hand were balled as she retched again one holding her hair back to keep it out of the way.

Everyone else heard her throwing up too, getting the chimeras from down in the basement and Greed to come and see the commotion. They could heard the pain behind her revolting to, "Ah Janelle…" Greed brushed passed Ed and came to rub her back before she panted for another go. The others cringed at it while other shook their head, "So is she sick or not?"

"Nah, if I didn't know any better. I'd say she was pregnant."

"WHAT!" Ed and Greed both whipped their heads to Hienkel who put up his hand in defense, "That's just what it looks like to me. I've had plenty of Military buddies tell about their wives symptoms, and since my ex-wife and me did try it just wasn't in the bag." Everyone was silent before Greed gave scoff of disbelief, "That can't be right…You can't…" Then trailed off, remembering that even though he was the homunculus in all this, Ling's body was still humans. And if that was the case it was truly the inevitable. He slowly looked to Janelle, her eyes closed, beads of sweat running down her face as she covered her mouth. Then she shook and cringed while shaking her head with tears starting to seep from the corner of her eyes.

Then Ed started to think about it too. Not like he wanted to, but he could've sworn Janelle said she wasn't even sure if she could have kids or not. But from the apples to the lemon juice, and the sensitive smells and throwing up again, it was definitely all adding up to lead to the ultimate outcome.

What made it even worse that Janelle wouldn't move after she was finished, she just sat there, almost on the verge of tears the further it sunk, and Greed could only button his lip before licking them with a swollen throat. He could barely speak when he looked to the others in shock, "Could you guys give us a minute?" Ed looked to the homunculus, then to Janelle before he sighed and looked to the others who gazed back before spreading out, leaving the bathroom himself to go make a sandwich instead, hoping that Greed would be able to handle the news if the signs were true.

Now that the two were alone, Greed could only stare intently at the girl, finding the right, and encouraging words to tell her it'll be okay, but how could he when he was having a heart attack of his own. Pregnant? Now? Of all times? He couldn't fathom how this was possible after what happened to the girl. Her assumption of being sterile, but now here he was in front of the woman he cared deeply for, her face distraught, and afraid to look at him. The avarice felt he had no right words for her, that no matter what he would say, he would upset her, more than anything he didn't want to do that. It was obvious she disbelieved this herself and no matter the positive things that ran through his head he could only feel paralyzed.

Until suddenly Ling spoke, _**Say something, Greed. **_Grunting at the voice he finally side and rubbed his face before looking down at the floor. Then looking to the girl who was now on crying silent, "Alright. Come on, let's go to the bedroom. We'll talk there alright? You want some water?" She shook her head sniffling before wiping her eyes and still refusing to look at him. When they got to the room and Greed had locked the door, he turned to see the brunette was no longer crying but just looking at the wooden floor with a distant daze in her hazel orbs, her arms around herself as if ashamed. The question was what about? Was it the fact that she was pregnant again? Or was it the fact that she knew now that she could still reproduce? He figured any woman would be afraid, if not a little. Afraid of what he was thinking, of how he felt.

But was that the truth? Greed had to really ask himself, even as the avaricious is wanting a child being greedy? He wasn't mad about her being pregnant. His head just exploded with ideas and feelings, worries and something he didn't really understand, being a homunculus, and having a family that was far the normal. He knew nothing of how humans did this sort of thing, or how they prepared for something as big as bringing another person into the world. But he or she was here now, probably. And that was that.

Greed had this gut retching fear of maybe disappointing Janelle, not being that man she wanted him be, or not being fit to be…What humans call a real father. How was he suppose to tell her he was completely terrified and nervous about being a-, father of all things. A _**father**_! He didn't know the first thing about children let alone take care of one, and yet a part of him was actually overjoyed by the 'maybe baby'news. He didn't know why, he was a homunculus and he should've be unable to have offspring's, but maybe, just maybe in a way, Greed felt this baby _was_ his. He was in awe feeling just as mute as the said girl who was carrying their bundle.

The bundle he literally had a help in creating. His very first son. Or even a daughter. He could only imagine what Ling was feeling about this. Which by the sense of it he was just as happy and excited as the avarice, but also just as scared shitless. _You sure I should speak. I don't…Want to upset her more, especially after she told us about…you know-,_

_**If you don't, I will**_ Finally he stopped contemplating in his head, stopped panicking and walked up to the side of the bed to take a seat and kept his eyes on the girl's face that attempted to look away further when he sat down.

But he made a clicking sound with the tip of his tongue, almost insulted by her looking away, and cupped the side of her face to force her to look at him, "Hey, hey, hey, don't hide away from me when things start to get really serious. I'm not mad Janelle if that's what you're worried about, but if you really are pregnant then you need to stop training Jenny. I mean you can't be putting stress like that on yourself. Not with a-…a baby. Heh, no wonder you've been feeling queasy." She slightly tried to pull away shaking her head at the thought, pulling out her book and about to write in it before Greed grabbed her hand that held the pencil and gazed deeply into her eyes, "Before you write anything, do you want to know what I think?" She slowly went from the book to him again, seeing an odd look in his eyes.

Almost fear, but to her, she thought of the worse case scenario, just to be on the safe side, "I think…that I'm afraid, because this is something…way out of my knowledge. And although this is the piss ants body I'm assuming it's more likely his infant than mine. All of that may be true and more, and who knows how it even became possible after what happened to you, but there's a part of me that's saying that I'm above being low and thinking anything less of what you would want from this. I want you to know that I'm…," He stopped almost confused as he laughed almost unable to stop, "Happy." He said that with such confidence, that Janelle looked back to him almost surprised, which by this time made the avarious settle down and chuckled softly when he scooted even closer to her, "For some reason I knew you were worried about what I would think. Afraid of a repeat of what Chase did. That's not me. I've known you for awhile Jan and I can read you like this book. I'm not going anywhere just because I was able to knock you up. We both made this happen, we both need to take responsibility, and take care of each other, as insane as that sounds coming from me, I mean it. And you know I do." She seemed to look at him in disbelief. Did he just say that Greed the avaricious was happy to be a father? She really couldn't believe what she was hearing. Only able to start tearing up again, but trying to smile it off before the droplets came pouring down.

She still didn't know how to feel, in this whole situation she had brought a child into the mix. Again she was being irresponsible, and she only wrote it down to let Greed see what she wrote.

With it he smiled at her and grabbed the back of her head to kiss her, "Yeah well we may have not been thinking about it, but hey I'm not complaining. What's done is done, you're pregnant, I'm a dad, and pops is going to have a field day when he finds out." The look crossing the girl's face only made Greed retract what he said and sighed with a calm feature, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We'll handle if the situation arises. But just, please, be careful. No more rough training, no more wrestling, you're going to have to take it easy from now on. You'll only do more harm than good if you don't." She tried not to smile, ignoring the stains printed to her face before Greed wiped them away ever so gently, "If you want…" He suddenly leaned and came close to her ear, "I'll let you in on a little secret between the three of us." He gulped back, his eyes glistening in the lamp that lit the room. His body shook from what he was about to say. Feeling insane but sane when he felt an urge to let Jen know whatever was on his mind, "Jenny…I-,…" When he trailed off for a moment the girl shuttered and gripped onto his forearm when he pressed his lips to her ear, whispering the words so quietly that only she was able to hear them carelessly and breathlessly slip his mouth, " I love you." She was about to look at him like he was daft but he pulled her ear close to his lips, "No, don't you dare. You're going to listen and you're going to listen good. I love you, and you are mine. _**Mine**_. I've said it before and I'll say it again." Then his hand laid against her stomach feeling the small bump to make him nearly choke, "And this child is mine too. I'm damn proud to be a homunculus that can be so. To have such a connection. It's a weird feeling, but there's nothing like it. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you do this alone. I'd hoped that Ling would kick my ass if I thought otherwise." There was a small silence, before Greed squeezed her hand, and their eyes turned to face one another, his eyes steady and his lips spreading into a small smirk, "You want to talk to him? Just to make sure that any doubt you have is just a figment of your imagination?" She looked down at their hands before looking back up at him with the answer residing in her doughy glassy iris's.

Then with a soft close of his eyes, and reopening them, Greed slowly let the Prince take over. The boy's eyes changed to the midnight black she remembered his eyes to be, and gave him a slanted smile when she saw the smile on his face turn into an overjoyed grin, "So, with all the signs in tact, I'd say there's no doubt that you are." He squeezed her hand tightly, that happy grin painted across his face before he bite his lip and brought Janelle close enough that he could lean his forehead to hers, "Wow. That's a big change, and talk about timing huh? A baby." It was obvious he was ecstatic about it, which was a first for Janelle, but she merely felt her heart swell with a joy she had never known and smiled brightly back before wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him chest to chest with her to get him into a tight embrace, his lips kissing against her head as he rubbed the outline of her shoulders, "Words can't express how in love I am with you Jenny, and don't you assume for a second that I wouldn't want this. I wouldn't want it with anyone else." She was on the verge of crying, Ling could feel her form holding him tighter and hiding her face away in the crook of his neck as he went on, "I know you're scared, I am too, and Greed is definitely freaked even if he doesn't show it, but, as he said, it's a new road to take, for all of us. And he was right about a few things, I'm sure we were all shocked to hear that the-, incident didn't harm you. I'm thankful that somehow someway life has given you another chance to try again. And us a chance." She was choking up, but resisting hard to keep her head up, seeing the loving gaze in his eyes when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He cupped her face in the midst, and lifted her hazel's to his eyes again, "While we'll have a different strategy in our plans now, I want to make sure you stay safe. So nothing too drastic, alright? I know Greed already said his peace, but I want to make sure you understand how serious and dangerous this became. For you and the baby." Ling pulled away from the embrace his eyes gazing at the brunette who still seemed a bit nervous. Paled by what he said.

Who could blame her though she had just been given the heart attack of her life, and with things looking as they were, this whole adventure was about to get rocky. And if Father did find out about this, it was only a matter of time before they would attempt to separate them again. In a way, he would assume this to be his grandchild, as weird as that sounded. It really was. Father, a once imaginary character was about to be the crazy grandfather of her offspring. Talk about family issues. She could only wonder how she would tell this story later to her child when they were old enough to understand.

Suddenly the prince's eyes went to her belly, and he smiled with a breathless titter before one of his hands lightly pressed against her tummy, his lips smiling even wider at the feel, and sense of the new comer. He cursed himself mentally his eyes closing for a moment to stop the feel of an overwhelming need to cry. He held back well only able to give the biggest grin Jan had ever seen on his face, "It's so incredible. It shows, not physically of course, but the sense of its chi, and the definite change in you, I believe this may be more than a dream." She tilted her head to him, feeling his nose touch hers when he gazed amorously into her doughy iris's, "This unlike anything I could ever think of describing. The sensations, the feel of sensing and knowing that we've made something so beautiful. I almost can't believe this is happening to me, of all people. You seriously must've been an angel because you've blessed me in a way I could never describe with mere words." Janelle couldn't help it she closed her eyes, smiles still brightening the room more than anything as she cupped both of her hands over Ling's and enjoyed the feel of the warm pressure she caused.

Yes, she could feel it. Him. Her. Whoever it was. They were here and she wasn't going to let them down. Janelle was going to take her blessings and cherish what she had and never let them go. Janelle opened her eyes to the prince, that huge joyous grin on his face still there to make her smile back before he pressed her lips against his, kissing her passionately before pulling away, and starting to undo her white shirt. A smile came over the girl's face blushing when feeling Ling take her mouth at a deep angle, his tongue swirling around hers while fiddling with the last few buttons, "Have I told you how much I love you today? Because I don't believe I have just yet." She blushed even harder, wanting to whimper when he laid his back down on the bed and brought her gently on top of him, his hand still cupped in hers when he brought her chest to chest and nose to nose.

Then he kissed her, and it was patient, slow, he was in no rush to make love to her, only wanting and yearning for each part of her soul. But just as things were about to proceed, a loud scream came from outside the hall.

If Janelle didn't know any better, the night here was going to be relatively short. Because that was Winry that just screamed. The chaos started, and Ling quickly, yet gently moved the brunette to the side of him, and lifted himself off the bed, "Wait here." She already knew what was going to happen, and tried to wave him back over, but he was already out the door making the girl sigh before she looked up at the ceiling, hearing a bunch of commotion between people yelling and asking questions that were being unanswered. Then Greed's voice suddenly came, "What the hell is going on out here?" Still the ranting went on, and slowly but surely Janelle made her way off the bedside and made her way towards the door frame until she heard with a strict and booming voice, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Janelle dipped her head forward only to see the chimeras, the men from Briggs and Greed sprawled out from Winry's wrench attack in front of her.

The men growled, some cursing before Greed sat his head up and fell back against the floor with a hand to his temples. Janelle wouldn't help it the smile that brushed against her lips, and tried to cup her mouth as it became more apparent. From an open eye, the avarice noticed and slightly smiled himself when he saw the girl's reaction, "Are you laughing at our pain?" He wasn't serious, he didn't even sound serious, but then another thought seemed to cross his mind when he asked her, "You knew didn't you. You knew this was going to happen." She shrugged and pointed to him her smile brighter than ever as she just shook her head, _I tried to warn you_

Suddenly someone else began to make themselves known. They were coming up the stairs, and looked at the sprawled out men on the floor to the brunette, "What in the world, who are you people?" Then she looked to the open door of her granddaughter, and her brows raised in surprise, "Winry? Is that you?" The two blondes looked from their own squabbles and the blonde could only smile seeing her grandmother which probably to her was an eternity. Janelle knew that look, it was the same look she gave her own grandma when she saw her, "Hi granny, it's good to see you again." Around this time, Janelle had walked out of the room and over Pinako who looked back at the hazel eyed girl approaching, "Janelle? Is that you?" She nodded smiling and waving at them.

"Janelle?"

"Oh yeah, well she's a friend of ours." Ed interjected not wanting to say more than that for now, "Ah, well it's nice to meet you dear, I'm Pinako Rockbell." Janelle smiled even more and put out her hand to shake hers, "Ah manners too, but don't talk much huh?" She nodded again with an apologetic look, but Ed was kind enough to explain, "Another thing I might need to explain. You see, she and a friend of hers ran into a snag, and well, she kind of lost the ability to speak."

"Oh," The woman seemed shocked, but only frowned softly, "Well, I'm very sorry miss," Then she gave her hand a comforting squeeze, "I'm sure it's been hell for everyone lately. And since we're all here why don't we go down stairs to discuss all of this."

"Sure. Alright you hear the woman everyone downstairs. You all can sleep and cuddle some other time."

"Screw you Ed." Replied Hienkel, Darius grumbling under something under his breath afterwards. The only was left on the ground now was Bido who was knocked unconscious, "Heh, come on Bido that means you too." The lizard groaned at his boss's words getting Janelle to help him up when he had a bit of trouble finding his balance, "Owe, that girl hits hard." The brunette just gave a silent giggle, then gave a quick glance to the avaricious who did the same to her, both of them smiling to one another before Greed patted his friends back, "It could've been worse. Look on the bright side."

"Bright side? There's a bright side to getting knocked in the head?"

"Yeah," He replied proudly wrapping an arm around the lizard's neck, "You're about to be an uncle, let that sink in for a minute." Janelle was almost blushing red at the comment feeling Greed's Cheshire cat like grin on her before physically feeling his other arm wrap around her waist and a kiss her on the cheek.

How could she not feel excited? Shocked? Scared? Happy? Paranoid? So many of the same emotions and so many different scenarios and questions falling into her head. It was still hard to believe for her as she held her stomach, thinking of the little one dwelling inside her. Her throat trying hard not to show a waver. But it was the inevitable and once she got a professionals opinion, Janelle was sure now even more so that she was expecting.

Just then, Janelle stop mid way down the stairs, and maneuvered out of Greed's grasp to make him and Bido stop as well, watching as the girl jogged back upstairs, "What's with her?"

"I don't know. Jan? You alright?" Everyone from down stairs looked to the stairs hearing a bit of fumbling before a second later Janelle came back down with the bowl of her apples and honey, a smile that beamed from ear to ear upon her face before she took one in her mouth biting into it with the sound of the crispy apple between her teeth, "Yep. Definitely fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 19: Shear Will<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know so exciting right? Well it doesn't stop there, just wait till you see what I have in store for the next chapter ;) Bye Bye!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19 Shear Will

_**So exciting chapter 19! Sorry foe the last chapter I actually had to go back explain why it had to be a surprise she's pregnant to Janelle and greed if you would like view it I will put up the update after this. Until then enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: Shear Will<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Pregnant huh? Well, congratulations on the new baby. Maybe after this is all over you can come and visit the boys and us, we'll have a little get together or two." Janelle could only smile happily, blushing brightly as she nodded to Pinako, Winry only able to hug the life out of the girls shoulders, "Oh I'm just happy you guys are safe. I can't imagine what it's like to be going through that. Losing your voice. Is it difficult or do you pretty much got the hang of it?" Janelle made a thoughtful face up to the ceiling before giving a positive nod to make everyone laugh, "I think that means it's going good."<p>

"That's great to hear! So, what do you hope it is?" Winry must've loved kids even before she had them herself was all the brunette could think feeling a sweat drop leave her forehead before she pulled out her book and wrote down a word for everyone to see, "Well, A healthy baby is a happy one."

"Indeed." Greed replied to Darius's comment smirking as he watched the two girls, Winry still holding onto Janelle's hand with a grin on her face, "Oh come now, if you could pick any gender any in the world, which would you choose?" Janelle thought about it hard for a moment before writing down, "A boy huh?" She exclaimed happily, "Well that's no surprise I bet Ling wouldn't appose to that being a prince and all. Looking forward to your new heir?" This time she turned to Ling himself, or who she thought was Ling and watched as Greed made a a confused gaze, "What? Oh, you mean this guy here?" Winry paused for a moment before blinking questionably at the boy before her.

To Janelle she could only stifle her reaction behind a hand and looking to the side when Greed introduced himself, "The name's Greed it's a pleasure to meet you." Which left the blonde girl totally baffled, until he began to explain more, "Yes I know shocking. But Ling and I are actually slightly using the same body. Technically it's mine but the kid decided to hand it over to me in exchange for helping his country. Or something around those lines."

"S-So…Wait, what does that mean? You're not Ling, but he's still there in the body with you?" She asked even more confused, only getting a smirk and a chuckle from the avarice, "You got it." Winry then looked to Jan who merely shrugged and nodded her head, "Oh, uh-, cool. I think. I mean, it's bizarre how did this happen?"

"Heh, funny you should ask-,"

"Alright hold on before we all decide to start exchanging stories I think we could all use a dinner. I'm hungry and I'm not about to let a pregnant woman starve." Pinako was already on her way to the kitchen getting everyone to follow in suit and gather around the kitchen table to discuss what was occurring.

Greed explained how and Ling became one person and how he came to meet Janelle, their involvement (to a discreet detail surprisingly), and even some of the events of how they ended up meeting up with Ed and the other chimeras. Ed and Greed even began to explain how she was able to help them through the book, rescuing Bido from a terrible down fall and helping Ling with his friends arm.

Each time she was mentioned she blushed and hid her face, feeling like her thanks wasn't needed that she was just doing what any conscience person would do. She would've felt horrible if she didn't. She didn't even want to think about it because the outcomes would've been disastrous. Suddenly Janelle gasped when she felt someone shake her lightly with a tight embrace, "And now here we are in Resembol looking to get back into the fight. At least the boys are. They're anxious."

"Hey, we still need to find a short cut through the mountains to get there. Do you know how long that's going to take?" Hienkel spoke taking a huge big bite from a chicken leg then his bread, Darius to do the opposite effect, Bido devouring his food like an actual lizard would, and Ed nibble back on his own piece of bread before Janelle looked to her own food. Still unable to touch it, "All night?"

She would never reject food, especially home cooked meals, but the only thing she had eaten so far was the big bowl of salad she ate. It seemed that this baby was more of a vegetarian than a meat eater, but maybe it was too soon to tell if it was cravings. Was it? She suddenly looked up when Winry asked Greed a question, "So why are you here now?"

"What, you mean besides hiding from the military? Before we got here Janelle was taken by them, during the time she was sick. It didn't look too good for us, but we got out of there, barely. And who knows where they have eyes in Central, plus, I want to make sure Ed's auto mail is all tuned up."

"Oh."

Pinako then spoke up talking to Winry when this was mentioned, "You'd better get to work then Winry, you made all his latest designs, and I can't do the fine-tuning."

"Oh right. Yeah of course, come on Ed." The two were already mostly done with their meal, and now that Janelle it was almost time, her heart began to pound against her chest as she paled. She rubbed her tummy, not out of the morning sickness but from the fright of knowing that she still felt ill prepared. She knew how to fight which was good, but still no sign of using Alchemy, and that frustrated her more than anything. How was she suppose to let the others worry about the real battle if they had to worry about her safety as well? It was flattering but down right irritating.

She then put her hands on the table and clacked her nails against the wood, suddenly writing in her blue book that was laying on the table in front of her. She then turned it to Greed, and waited, "Now? But it's already dark outside." She wrote again this time with a stern look, which the avarice only returned, "We're already discuss this, start taking it easy. Because when the promise day comes you're going to be doing a lot more than just 'taking a break', they'll be no time for stopping, this is a fight Janelle not a figment of a book anymore." She gave him a empathic look, and wrote down even faster this time to respond with an even more reasonable reason to go outside, "And you can't wait? You barely touched your food." She looked at him innocently only to blush when she wrote down more about the food, being honest but compliment on the Pinako's hard work, "Ah babe I'm sorry. Well, if you feel like you need to, but like I said before, and I meant it, take care of yourself, and be safe. I know how you like to get reckless but now's not the time to go jumping off roof's or something, got it?" Janelle saluted him, then kissed his cheek before tugging on his pony tail to follow, "How about I meet you out there spaz?" She joyfully responded with a small nod of her head and ruffled his bangs before she went out without looking back, leaving Greed to handle the others when they became curious of where she ran off to, "What just happened?" Bido asked getting Greed to give a soft laugh before turning his attention away from the door and back to his food.

Then he took a large bite and answered, "She says she doesn't want to train but she feels like she should still find some way of finding her trigger to perform alchemy."

"I don't get it didn't you just tell her no?"

"Not necessarily, I told her to take it easy, not to stop attempting to use. I also said no more roughhousing in training so as long as she's not hurting anyone hey who am I to stop the girl from what she wants."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Greed stopped for a moment in mid bite of his next consumption of turkey, and then smirked at the bunch before chuckling a bit, "I think I would have to say to protect. She's constantly worrying about others, about me, about the chimeras, Ling, Bido, the prince's bodyguard, even Ed and Al. But she has not once thought of herself the whole time I've known her. Maybe out of her own well being, but every time she had done something stupid, it was to protect someone." He stopped swallowed back hard before his smirk fell to a frown, "I've never known many people in my lifetime to just throw themselves at people like that. Especially for someone like me, and when I did I wasn't there for them. I don't want to be like that for Jenny." He didn't even look at anyone specific but the look in his eyes was almost scary.

He also sounded a little sad, "I don't think I ever could with everything she's shown me. I mean, I'm Greed incarnate, and I-, I fell for a girl, and she fell for me. Now after a couple months of her being here, I'm about to have a…B-,…A bay-," He couldn't even say it now shaking with this annoying feeling of intimidation, and as much as he was still nothing more than happy about it, the thought still terrified him. The question still rang of how Greed the Avaricious was suppose to be a dad? Was he even going to be a good dad? Did he even have what it took to do what Ling and Janelle were hoping to do?

"It's hard to come by good people but they're out there Greed. Everywhere, and apparently thanks to Jan, anywhere. You're lucky she came out of the sky when she did. I'd say for you, she's your fallen angel. And you were blessed with what no homunculus has. I guess you could say you're the first homunculus to have linked blood to a human child."

"Funny you should mention that. I remember once, back when Janelle had told me some things about herself, but to put it bluntly she said that homunculus or not, human is still what we are. Artifical or not."

"Oh yeah? What'd you say to that?"

"I was completely shocked. But…I think I'm starting to get it now, little by little. I'm starting to see why you humans are so fond of the…normal life."

"Heh, with a kid on the way I doubt it'll be normal for long." Heinkel laughed at Darius who blurted it, and in the mix Bido and Pinako laughed too before Greed smirked and rolled his eyes with a amusement, "Yeah yeah, I have a feeling I'll be getting that from everyone."

"Damn straight. It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't. By the way, when this is all over we're going to get to see that little tike of yours, right?"

"Sure, I'll even let ya baby-sit for a couple of days." The avarice grinned back, seeing Ed's face brightened before he realized what he meant, then his expression flattened, "We'll see about that, sometimes baby can be fickle on who they're with, and I doubt these two would know how to take care of a crying child." Greed and the others looked to Pinako who made mention of this before Hienkel and Darius shrugged and followed everyone in suit when they all to put their plates in the sink, huddling towards the table again, before Greed merely leaned over his chair, "Well I hate to break this little chit chat so short fellows…And lady." Pinako chuckled when he referred to her and patted the frame of the chair, "But I got a girl to find. Knowing her she's blown a fuse and pounding the ground in a fit."

"Heh, when did she do that today?"

"No, no. Yesterday." Everyone tittered making noises of light chatter before Greed closed the door and searched around in the dark for the short girl. Hearing nothing but the slight wind.

Once his eyes adjust he found the said girl merely looking over the hill of the scenery, like he had found her so many times before, thinking. In her head. That was usually a dangerous thing for her, and to make it worse, was he wasn't there to see if she had even attempted to use it yet.

He walked out on the grass, her back turned to him before she suddenly heard his light footsteps and turned around to smile at him, patting the ground next to her, "Any luck beautiful?" She shrugged and scribbled through her book before tapping the eraser to the paper, "Centering yourself. For what? You just clap your hands and poof. Like magic." She knew he was joking hearing the chuckle in his voice to make her attempt to hold back the humor, but how could she when it helped her nerves.

She hadn't even tried yet, just for doubting and that reason alone, but Janelle sighed deeply and looked to her hands, contemplating that maybe it was for the best she didn't use it. But reminding herself that she was pregnant had a big hand of motivation that left her feeling more ready.

She had to be ready, it was only a few more days till the count down, and even if she wasn't looking forward to it, it was going to happen with or without her. And she wasn't going to let the baby, Greed or even the others down, she refused to, and a deep breath she moved herself to her feet standing, helping Greed to his feet as they looked to the ground than to one another, the avarice having that smirk of confidence that he always wore. Always.

And no matter how many time she saw it she smiled back, this time to put her hands close to one another as she closed her eyes and tried to feel for-, something. Anything. That open door that everyone held inside to use alchemy here. She tried to imagine herself more like Ed a little if it helped any, trying to remember what it was he said that time he stopped the bleeding on himself with his own alchemy. It was truly amazing, but for Janelle, it was going to be a different feeling she was searching for.

This wasn't just about protecting herself. She had a duty as a mother to keep her child safe. What any good mother should do, right? Suddenly with a big push of inner energy and trying to find some kind of silent mind Janelle clapped her hands, and breathed out when she put her hands to the ground. This time causing a loud screeching green light to illuminate from the ground and cause a big rectangular marvel to almost take her out in the process. It was actually very symmetrical, glistening too, but the sound alone was enough to scared the hell out of Janelle causing her to fall back against Greed when he had caught her in mid fall.

Their eyes stuck on the ground, and then looked to each other before looking again to the marvel again, Greed chuckling and straightening the girl's posture, "Well would ya look at that. You know, I really like the color." The sound made Janelle's astonished face soften and laugh a little before she jumped up and down happily to get the avarice to laugh back at the brunette's enthusiasm, "Heh, I know I know, it's amazing. We should tell Ed he's going to want to know about this." Janelle couldn't agree more and nodded her head with a confident smile racing ahead of Greed to tell Ed the news.

Although while Janelle was already making her way up the porch, Greed was falling behind a little more as he began to stew in his head. Ling right along side him with a chuckle to catch the avarice's attention, _**Is the avaricious still in shock about the 'little tike'? **_

_Shut up, that's not it at all and you know it. _

_**Then instead of keeping all the ideas to yourself would you care to share with the rest of the class? **_

_What can I think, or feel for that matter? I'm more terrified by the fact that if anything happens to Janelle I will never-, __**never **__forgive myself_

_**You and me both. But she wants to help, and you know if we tried to stop her she'd just come anyways, and in a way it would make us both feel better if she was in our sights**_

_Heh, don't I know it. I knew even if I said to try to be care that girl wouldn't be able to do me that one favor. Out of love of course. It's so cliché _Ling knew the last comment was a joke, and he smiled but he refused to give into a laugh, not even a titter.

_**What can you do? As much as I refuse for her to be in this fight, I can't help but want to stop her too. To tell her to stay here with Winry and wait for us. But she won't rest until you live Greed, because she loves you too much to see you die. I can say weirdly enough that I'm slightly jealous of you ha ha **_Ling's words stung, and pulled at heart strings even Greed wasn't familiar with. But he sighed deeply when he stopped by the door, and gripped the knob hard. But it was true, the reason she wanted to be in this fight was to make sure others lived. Especially him. And Greed felt weakened by that, his heart aching when he felt like it had snapped. He felt a lump in his throat too. He felt like he was about to cry, but he restrained, showing an emotionless face before he looked in from the window put into the door. He could see her face, her smiling, and writing down in her little book, this glow in her face that made her look like an angel.

His heart felt like it had swelled 3 times its size, making it hard to breath before he shook his _And…I feel the same…A-About her-, I mean. In my own way, but that doesn't make me feel any better about a certain matter._

_**Which is?**_

_No matter where we think she'll be safe, the other homunculi will realize she's not with us, and when they do they'll come and find her. So I guess better to keep her with us than everyone else. _

_**Well said, but I thought we were already doing that?**_

_We are. I'm just giving you a choice of what you want. She's your…our-, Um-,_

_**Girlfriend? **_

_Y-Yeah _Greed then swallowed when he peaked through the crack of the door, Ed giving her a proud high-five before the blonde continued to speak to her, then Winry who pulled the girl with the two upstairs. It made the avaricious quite curious as to what it was they wanted her for, and as he headed inside he went silent, Bido running up him with a big grin on his face, "So how'd it look Mr. Greed, from your perspective?"

"What?"

"Her alchemy?"

"It was spectacular, she was startled by it, but with a few more tries…" He trailed off eyes Bido from the corn of his violets.

"She'll get it." The lizard replied getting Greed to smirk and pat his shoulder, "Exactly. Be right back, need to see long it's going to take for Ed's arm."

"Of course." With that he began to head pass the other few who were sitting around. The Briggs men already in another room with Pinako as Hienkel and Darius began to put their few things together. Mostly their jackets and boots they had replaced. It occurred to Greed.

This was really it. They were leaving tonight, and the sooner the better, this waiting around was killing him, but luckily thanks to his friends he wasn't too worried about boredom. And for that he was thankful for. When he made it upstairs he heard Edward and the blonde girl discussing something to themselves, while from his room he could see Janelle with a new outfit. She was wearing the same jeans but a different tank top. A black one, and a dark blue dress shirt to wear over it. She was slipping the shirt over her arms and buttoning it up, then patting it down as she looked in the body mirror that laid in the room. Then she smiled and rubbed her belly, her gaze so content and fully of happiness. The sight of this caused Greed's eyes to soften and his lips stretched into a smirk before his attention turned to a loud thud from the other side of the hallway. In Winry's room, "I'm not running away! You can't just send us off like that Ed!"

"I'm going to do all I can but there's a small chance it might not work!"

"There is no small chances! Please Ed, you have to stop those guys. I want to hear that you're going to save the country! I want to hear you say that you're going to do whatever it takes to make that happen!" There was a small silence, and Greed crossed his arms as he leaned against the rail and awaited to hear what Ed would say, "Geez, talk about simplifying things…You make it sound so easy."

"I know it won't be, but don't make us leave. Hey! Are you even listening to me!" The avarice could already hear the boy about to leave, his footsteps getting closer when the girl yelled out to him, "Oh my god quit nagging me woman!"

"Ed!" He came out with the slam of the door, his face sour and frustrated, what could he say there was a lot on his mind, and there was much to worry about, but Greed, being himself only chuckled softly to get the blonde's attention, "Nice girl you got there. Another form of Greed."

"And when you get too greedy it comes and bites you in the ass." Then he lifted up his auto mail, "You see this? I wanted to bring someone back and this is what I ended up with. Blatant curse you if you ask me."

"I don't think so, maybe you want to see a dead friend, maybe you want women, or to protect the world, either way their all desires. The raw emotion is the same no matter what the object of desire is, there are no types when it comes to greed. I swear you humans get so holier-than-thou when it comes to this kind of things." Ed stared at him for a minute before heading downstairs, his jacket over his shoulder swaying behind him, "It's call integrity you should try it some time." Again Greed just laughed as he wanted Edward make his way downstairs, "Are we all ready to leave?"

"Just about. Need to get the little lady."

"Yeah, sure. By the way, we're making a pit stop to see my old man in Kanama, so tell Janelle to bring some water for the ride."

"Thanks for the heads up, just remember who's in charge here~."

"Right, right I forgot you're the boss." Ed waved him off, but Greed didn't seem to mind all to much, he was more wondering why Janelle was taking so long, where she had disappeared to since he couldn't see the girl from where he was standing.

When he walked in he scanned around to see nothing but the bathroom light on, and the brunette looking endearingly at her stomach again. Already he could tell how much she loved her child, how much she wanted this, and Greed smiled proudly thinking how much he couldn't agree more.

Slowly but surely the avarice quietly made his way inside, noticing that Janelle only seemed to acknowledge him when she heard footsteps clapping against the tiled floor. And she smiled, timidly blushing, "Hey. Taking a moment to take it all in before we head out?" She smiled even more and sighed deeply with her face up to the ceiling before feeling the avarice wrap his arms around the girl, and place his warm hands right under hers, touching her stomach when he kissed her cheek, "Don't fret so much. If anything I'm the one that should be freaking out right now. And for some reason I'm not. Is that scary?" She tried not to give that silent giggle, trying to take him serious, but once his worried face diminished he only grinned and kissed her lips, "Good I was starting to think something was wrong with me. For a second. Maybe it's from all the excitement. Anyway, you ready to go?" She a confident strict nod Janelle smiled wider and snaked a hand into his which he gladly took in return before he led her out of the room, and into the hallway, now down the stairs with Winry holding back pack in her hand.

When she saw Janelle she smiled happily and helped the girl put it on, "Here, it's got some fruits and water to keep you going until you get to Kanama. I hope it's enough." The brunette bowed her head to the girl and took her hand with a squeeze before Winry giggled, "It's no big deal. Stay safe okay? All of you." Everyone began to huddle outside not, the Briggs men, Winry and Pinako the only ones left to stand on the porch looking over the six that were anxious to depart, "Thanks for everything grandma." Ed called out.

"Are you sure you all are going to be okay? The trains don't run this late at night." Greed looked back with his hand still in Janelle smirking with pride, "We're outsiders now, it will be easier if we just slip back into the shadows."

"And the promise day is almost here, we can't waste any time."

"Just remember to listen to what your dad has to say Ed."

"Yeah yeah I will. And make sure to stay hidden." The blonde wasn't making eye contact with Winry at first, but when he turned back to smile at her, he had this positive look about him, "I'll be back when all this promised crap is over. Have an apple pie waiting for us. Okay?" What could she do, Winry smiled happily and waved them all over, "I will! Congrats on the new baby again Janelle." Was what she replied, Janelle also waving back as the group made their way down the trail.

The silence took over quickly, Janelle only able to look upward towards the stars that sparkled above them. Then Bido suddenly asked, "So, we're just going to walk there?"

"It's not far, but it would be nice if we had some wheels. What do you think guys?"

"Sounds good. Janelle here knows how to hot wire a car if need be." Janelle did a hesitant stare to the avarice who just grinned, "What? You do, and do you really want to walk all the way there?" She thought about and made a face that certainly read no, getting Greed to chuckle and kiss her hand, "My thoughts exactly. So how about it doll, cared to put the talent to good use?" She nodded reluctantly and rolled her eyes thinking how much trouble she's going to be in if anyone realized she didn't have a license to drive a car. Yet it was definitely something she put at the top of her list once this was all over, "Well, where do you suppose we look for a car this time of night?"

"Come on don't look so downdraught guys, I'm sure there's one near by. Here I'll show you." Greed released the girl's hand to lead the pack, Ed coming up right beside him with a cocked brow, "Are you suggesting we steal?"

"Not at all. We're borrowing it. Right Jenny?" He made a mischievous grin seeing the look of forgetfulness in her face before she suddenly widen her eyes and looked up as if she hadn't a clue to what he was talking about. But he knew, and he could only laugh before patting Edward's back hard, "Don't worry so much runt, if you're so worried about it we'll call the owners after and let them know where their car is."

"OH YEAH! AND THE OWNERS OF THE CAR WILL BE SO HAPPY ABOUT A BUNCH OF FUGITIVES TAKING IT HALF WAY TO CENTRAL RIGHT!"

"Well, I didn't say that. But at least they'll know where it is." Greed mentioned before Heinkel suddenly laughed, "He's got a point Ed, at least it isn't stealing."

"You guys I swear." Darius added on.

Before long, Janelle had suddenly noticed the perfect car as they were walking by. It was just off to the side of the road, just outside someone's house, but off to the far right so the people of the home couldn't see it. It was an easy get away car. Plus, back in this day, no one had car alarms.

She knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with Greed, so instead she tapped on Bido's shoulder causing him to turn around, "What is it?" She then pointed to her eyes, and then the car that was just in his sights, getting him to smirk and receive the message she was trying to send, "Hey guys, there's a car over here. What do you think?" Everyone stopped and turned their direction to the car Janelle was pointing up jumping up and down like a hyper child before she ran over to it, and looked around it, "That'll do."

"You sure it'll fit all of us?"

"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be? And I've seen Janelle drive before so it can't be as bad as we're assuming right?" Greed looked to the girl who was already looking for something long enough to open the door.

She noticed the window slightly ajar but not wide enough to fit her arm through. So she slowly and carefully looked for a diversion, "Damn the window's open but not enough. What do you think Jenny?" The girl of course didn't answer but as her mind began to wonder to the house, her thoughts hypothesized on what she would find to help them inside.

"I guess we'll just have to see. So How do we get in?"

"Anyone got a coat hanger?"

"Yeah, that's it Bido, we all keep one in the cracks of ours asses."

"I was just asking." The lizard grumbled but it was shrugged aside as they all began to look around, "Spread out until you find something. Jenny y-, J-Jen?" Ed and the others looked towards Janelle who slowly was wavering her hands back and forth before she clapped them and transmuted the floor to create a long hard piece of what looked like metal. Although it was more flexible, it bend to the girl's grip. She made a hook out of it and slowly put it through the cracked window, reaching for the small lock. She tried once, then twice, Darius wanted to assist but Janelle only shook her head, finally getting it on the third try, and getting the others to cheer, until Ed and Greed hushed the few, making them whisper the cheer this time before they all got into the car, "You know, before we get in though, can I just say I'd rather drive for the girl?"

"Why?"

"Because she's pregnant. A pregnant woman shouldn't drive."

"But some do you know." Ed replied giving a cocked brow, "Well this man says I want a be the gentlemen and drive."

"Fine, fine, Jen are you okay with that?" Janelle looked at the two, already in the seat until she smiled and nodded, getting out to get into the back next to Greed who merely smiled at her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Alright, let's get moving."

"Mighty fine work getting the car miss." Heinkel replied as the car began to roll forward, the noise of the engine starting off with a hum so they wouldn't rattle the neighbors, "Yeah, that was pretty cool with the hook."

"Why didn't we think of it first?"

"I hate to think this girl isn't what she appears to be."

"Ha ha, you'd be surprise at what she knows how to do." Janelle nudged Greed who was the one to say so, only grinning at her when she knew the dirty thoughts that flipped through his mind. Then he pecked her lips before pressing his back against the seat and leaned Janelle's head onto his shoulder, "It'll be a long ride, get some sleep while you can. Maybe the last time for awhile." She couldn't agree more, it was late already, and by the looks of it, they would be getting to their next stop until morning. So the brunette looked up with a tired yawn nodding to his respond to let him know she heard him, then she nuzzled herself onto him, curling her face under his chin while he watched the road before them, his body leaning onto hers as well until he was completely content with their laced figures.

Then the car went silent, for awhile, the ones that stayed awake were Darius, Greed, and Ed while everyone attempted to get some sleep, but from the looks of it the only one that could sleep through the ride was Janelle.

It wasn't long until she was lightly breathing her form taking a deep sigh as Greed listened in to her slumber like a soothing sounder. Before long he closed his own eyes, enjoying the closeness, the tranquility of this moment of peace. Peace, it would be a long time before they had that again. The avarice was beginning to slightly tire himself just from fogging thoughts, and even when he slept, he constantly kept waking up every ten minutes to the sound of Ed and Darius talking. He assumed he picked up that little habit from back home in Central. Being a homunculus did have its ups and downs, but it kind of sucked since he was trying to find some kind of rest before they got to Kanama, yet luckily after a while, and or the first time all day he felt like he could sleep a week. Especially after being so comfy. But again, the feel of sleep took him when he heard Darius say that they still had some time before hitting their half way point, and Greed was out like a light, his mind finding nothingness, enough to fall straight into the rest of peaceful darkness.

Then suddenly he heard the sound of someone calling him. The voice was soft, quiet, it whispered but sounded throaty. As if, who ever it was, was trying to yell out, but couldn't. It sounded like a child, but then it just sounded far away, and began to sound like a woman.

The voice was talking, but Greed couldn't understand what they were trying to say. But apparently, apart of his knew what she was saying, and his heart seemed soothed by it, her voice gentle and welcoming, loving and tender. He hadn't heard it in a long time. But then he heard the sound of doors opening, and his face had paled to the bone, then the voice screamed, and for an instantly, Greed had see a bright glowing orb being sucked into huge double doors. Black hands stretching out and wrapping its distorted fingers around it as they pulled it in. When the door slammed shut the avarice gasped back and awoke with a startle, already finding himself sitting up, but scanning the car frantically, "Greed? You alright there buddy?"

"Look like you were having a nightmare." Edward was the one to mention this, only seeing Greed staring him down with a wide eye look. Then he turned around to see Janelle completely out, her body now turned towards the window with her hands limply placed in her lap. It was only when he found her still asleep that he sighed and rubbed his face, "Yeah. I can't explain it, but yeah. I'm fine." He then leaned back Hienkel and Bido as well as Ed and Darius giving their odd gazes before Bido decided to ask, "Was it bad?"

"Nah. Confusing."

"In what way?" Darius asked, suddenly getting the homunculus to look around the car at the many eyes staring at him, "Why do you guys care?"

"Because you were breathing so loud we could all hear you, then you just sat up as if you couldn't breathe. We were getting worried."

"It's nothing. Like you said, it was just a bad dream. I'm over it."

"Alright, alright, we'll drop it. Sheesh, talk about cranky."

"You would be too." Ed and everyone else stayed silent, Ed and Darius looking to one another as they decided to go on about the time and how much longer the ride would take. And it didn't take long, the sun was already almost over the outline of the hills and tips of the trees. The whole time, Greed only pretended to be asleep, his hands over the back of his head as he leaned back against the seat with his eyes closed.

Then Janelle turned with an uncomfortable look on her face when she laid her head against the closest thing to her. She laid it against his chest, not even knowing that he felt her, he immediately brought her close, nuzzling his face into her soft brunette hair while his eyes began to scan the greenery that became more vivid the brighter it became. Once the sunrise had it the horizon of the mountains, Janelle slowly awakened from the long slumber, again making a sour face when she opened her eyes to the sunlight.

She hissed and squinted while Greed had opened an eye to her, and the paleness in her face, breathing slowly through her lips, "Morning beautiful." She suddenly turned to him and patted his shoulder with her hand to her stomach and her throat choking back the vomit, "Uh-Oh, guys?" That's all that needed to be said before Darius looked over and brought the car to the side of the road, with the girl shooting out from the car door and behind the tail light to hide her morning sickness.

Not like she could hide it, the sound of the splash back against the ground only made the others cringe, and Greed jump out of the car, when he heard strain in her throat. It was an odd sound which was why he darted out of the car in the first place, the other men standing by until the two came back the avarice almost in a hurry to find the water in her back pack. But Janelle wrapped her arms around one of his, and pulled him up with the water bottle in hand to see the worried look in his face.

She may have been exhausted but the girl was more than okay. Greed sighed through his nose, and cupped the back of her head to kiss her flushed cheek bones before putting her in the car with a helpful hand. He then got in himself and closed the door behind him, "We're ready."

"You alright Janelle?" She nodded, smiling sickly over to Ed who could only smile back with sympathy. He couldn't imagine how crappy she felt right now, but none the less grinned to her and gave a positive out look on it all, "Don't worry, at least we're almost there. Hey, Greed," The homunculus kept his attention on the blonde just cocking a brow to give his acknowledgement, "I would suggest going to the doctors the moment we get there. Once you two are done, we'll go find my dad."

"Right. You sure you don't want to just find your dad on your own and we'll meet up with you?"

"No, because I don't know where he's staying, so we'll have to stick together."

"Gotcha. I think we can handle that, but only if you guys don't mind waiting."

"I'm sure we'll find some way of keeping ourselves occupied."

"Like with food?" Ed mentioned his stomach starting to growl a little, "I agree. I'm starving."

"I third that."

"Then it's settled."

"Good because we're about to hit the final mark."

"How much closer?"

"Not far now, we should be there in another 35 minutes."

"Maybe we should just walk the rest of the way like we planned."

"OR we could just keep going, wait until we get to be ten minutes away and walk from there. I'm not making Janelle walk miles to the next destination. At that point I might as well carry her on my back."

"She's not even showing yet and already you're a paranoid papa, aren't ya?" The chimeras laughed getting the homunculus to blush a little which made him merely roll his eyes before shaking his head and leaning towards Darius's face, "Hey Darius, you going to give me that car if I say you guys can walk the rest of the way yourselves?"

"That look…You've guys really did it now." Was all Bido could say while Janelle merely watched with a flat feature, almost unaware of what was going on before she blinked and then patted Greed on the shoulder, pulling him back softly into his seat to eye him down letting the homunculus see the gaze she held. She didn't want him to take the car like that, she wanted to stay together, and even before she could take out the booklet, Greed stopped her, "Don't. I already know what you're going to say. Huh, fine. We'll go with your plan, Fullmetal."

"Good. Well, how about we meet half way. We'll drive all the way there, but the rest of the way to Central we're walking. Deal?"

"Works for me. Do you think you'll be able to keep up?" Greed was merely joking when he spoke to Janelle, but she still pinched his side to make him jump and chuckle, "Just making sure doll, gotta keep you on your toes." She gave him a funny look but rolled her eyes before feeling a small nibble at her ear, just enough for him and her to 'notice', it was over before anyone could notice, but Janelle flushed as she gave him a wide eye look.

He raised his brows up and down grinning with that devilishly handsome look of his, she tried hard to be serious, but couldn't help bite her lip and hide her face in his shoulder when she couldn't even make a retort. It really sucked not being able to say anything at times, and for some reason she believed Greed was getting a kick out of it.

He was. He found it fun, like the first time he met her and would make little remarks to piss her off. To annoy her or turn her bashful. In fact, every time made him love it even more with every new and familiar reaction. It never got old.

Now, they had made it to another mark, and turned the car off to the side of the road. Then everyone huddled out of the car, stretching and cracking bones to relieve them of the stress, once everyone felt well enough to start their long walk, they started out, Janelle becoming more anxious the closer they came to the small settlement. About 30 minutes into it, Jenny was already reaching for her water completely oblivious to the world around her as she gasped back and looked to Greed who was eyeing the water.

Janelle didn't have to read his mind on what he wanted and lifted the canteen of water she was given, "Much obliged." He replied looking into the girls doughy irises as he took a long gulp. He was damn thirsty, but he made sure to leave enough for the girl, unsure of how much longer the walk was going to take before they finally made it. It began to annoy the avarice of how long this trip was taking. It felt like forever, "Head Ed, how much further?"

"It should be just over this hill. It's pretty big so just in case we split up meet us where we came in."

"Got it." By the time they had reached the top of the overly steep hill, everyone was panting trying to catch their breath before Ed and a few others smiled in relief, Oh good, would you look at that! We're here!" He was attempting to sound enthusiastic but it only came out tired and rough, "Good, now, would you kindly get us to the doctor so we can get this over with." Janelle was panting as well, drinking from the canteen again when she heard that and gave Greed a look that caught his attention, "No offense." She shook her head and began to walk towards the little town of people, the chimeras persisting for her to wait up since she couldn't speak for herself.

Happily she obliged for them, and smiled at them before continuing on. Greed was kind of stuck wondering if he had really caused Janelle to become upset since she refused to make eye contact with him as she walked away.

That's when Ed bumped him in the elbow with his own, "Hey, you alright there?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Yeah, mm-hmm you're fine?"

"Sort of."

"What's the issue?" When the alchemist had asked the question it only made the avarice ask, "Did she just get mad at me?"

"What? You couldn't tell?"

"No I did, but usually she knows what I mean. I just hope she didn't take too much offense to it. I'm just tired of walking." He admitted what really was making him impatient, and when Edward had figured this he chuckled to his friend and nodded, "Yeah that's the blessing of hormonal changes. Before long she'll be asking you for a bowl of soup and throw at you a second later saying it makes her gassy." The two laughed a little before seeing the others waiting up for the two, Janelle with her arms folded as she leaned against one of the light post, "She's pissed isn't she." He finally said seeing the look on her face so clearly.

Ed agreed nodding again, "Yep." Then he looked to Greed from the group, "What're you going to do about it?"

"Heh, fix it?"

"Just duck and cover."

"Very funny." He glared at his short blonde friend with a hidden smirk before both of them became silent when they reached the others. Janelle pretend not to acknowledge them, but Greed quickly felt odd about her ignoring him, and slowly came up behind her with a kiss to her cheek.

She had to admit that a part of her was on the verge of wanting to smack him for the comment, but she resisted when she felt his hands slip into hers, lacing their fingers before he wrapped his arms around her, "Come on doll don't be mad. It didn't mean to come out the way it sound. The walk was just long and annoying." Janelle looked up at him, her hazel's eyeing him for a moment before she sighed and tightened her grip on his hands, his lips reaching the side of her head before she smiled sadly.

She had a look of guilt, which he assume was her way of apologizing, but he only grinned at her and pulled away enough to hold her hand while they walked through the crowd, "So where to guys?"

"Ask one of these guys if they know where a doctor is." Ed simplified before Greed grunted and spotted a man helping a woman with a bag of bread, "Excuse me, is this Kanama?" Ed was the first to ask before the homunculus could, but Greed didn't seem to have a problem with it. The man merely smiled and nodded lifting his hat, "Sure is, anything particular you're looking for?"

"A actually a few things, these two are in need of a doctor and I was hoping you guys may have one around here that does pregnancy checks."

"That, we do have. He's just down that way and onto your left you can't miss it, his place has an herbal leaf in front of his home."

"Thanks. By the way before you go, any chance you or someone you know has run into a man named Homenhiem?"

"No. Oh wait. Actually yeah! There's a guy that a cousin of mine keeps calling Mr. Hoe. I assume that's him since he just came into town not to long ago. And boy did we need him. Thanks to Mr. Hoe, my cousin's garden's looking better than ever!"

"Oh-, uh…Thanks. Well, I hate to do this but would your cousin mind if we stopped by later?"

"Not at all, he's awfully friendly, he's actually just across the way, if there's anything you need in gardening tips he's the one to go to. And say hello to Mr. Hoe for me! The name's Adonis."

"Right. Will do."

"Well, that was odd." Greed added after they had walked away and out of ear shot, Ed could only chuckle and rub the back of his head, "Well it goes to show that the town is full nice people. That's a good sign. Any who, you two got a doctor to see and I'm sure the boys are hungry."

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving."

"Me too."

"I'll get in on that."

"Fine, just meet us back here in 30."

"Sure. Come on guys."

"Good luck Janelle."

"Yeah no need to be nervous I'm sure you'll be fine." The brunette smiled widely to Hienkel and Darius who gave their regards, as well as Ed and Bido before she waved to the boys and sighed nervously as she took the man's hand into both of hers. She was nearly squeezing it with force, getting him to chuckle and pull her close, "Hienkel's right you know you'll be just fine. If anything I should be nervous. Never been a doc's office before."

_**There's a first time for everything **_Ling suddenly popped in cheerfully getting Greed to look up towards the sky, "This is still strange to me, like setting new paint to the old." Janelle wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to compare, but she noticed that gaze from anywhere, knowing that Ling had said something to the avarice to rattle him up. Or so she assumed. In return she kissed his hand and patted softly to get his attention. Both of theirs actually. But just as Greed was about to say something to her, he realized they were already at the door of the place, the brunette gave another sigh as she looked to the avaricious, his face just as optimistic as hers before he knocked on the door, "It's open." They walked in, Greed letting Janelle go first out of respect, getting the doctor, a male to smile and stand from his desk in the corner of the room, "Welcome! New faces to Kanama I see, and what can I do for you?"

"Yeah-, uh-, well, I guess this one here seems to be showing signs of a pregnancy? Show we just wanted to make sure…"

"Ah, no need to explain further, I have just the thing. Before we do any exams though, I will need you to sign this little paper showing that all tests have been proven by you miss. By the way I didn't quite get your name." Janelle looked to Greed who was already answering for her, "Janelle. Uh, sorry if I'm answering for her, she can't speak."

"Oh no, that's terrible. Was it something she was born with?"

"No, it happened…recently. It was…Well, it's kind of weird to explain." Janelle shook her head at him, her eyes widened as if he was actually going to tell the doctor what happened, but he put up his hand to her, and both of them looked to the man who had turned from his desk to give the girl her papers, "If it's too difficult there's no need to tell me. I'm sorry to hear about your condition though Miss Janelle. Now, just let me know when you're done, and we'll have a look see." This doctor was so nice, he smiled constantly and he seemed to have this family man feel about him. Then Janelle noticed the photograph on his desk seeing pictures of children with him and a woman. She assumed it was his wife, and smiled happily as she began to blush and read the fine print.

She almost felt as if she was in love again, but not in love with a spouse but the true love of life, of what was to come, and her heart fluttered with excitement. She began to scribble down answers to obvious questions, questions that had been answered back in Resembol, but none the less each number of questions given made her lean again the shoulder of the avarice, his own head leaning against the top of hers as he watched her write everything down. Even her birth date. Although she began to erase it when she realized what year it was and began to ponder a date she could put down. She then used Edward's birth year, and smiled with a small nod before Greed suddenly had to ask "1987? So in your world you're already pass the 1950's and so on." She nodded writing down the actual year she lived in and when she was born now watching Greed's eyes widen and his chest give a hearty chuckle, "Wow, I got myself a 21st century girl." By this time Janelle had smiled and finished with what she could fill out, grinning at the avarice before she kissed his cheek and went to give the doctor her information.

He seemed quite pleased with it actually, and grinned at the girl as he put on his white coat, "Well then, let's get to work." Janelle rubbed her arm and looked to Greed as she pointed to him, as if eagerly asking him to come. The doctor nodded and nudged his head to the side before the three entered another room to give them more privacy, "With your permission I may need to do some vaginal tests as well, and if you need my wife's a nurse here at the clinic. If you'd like I can call her in if you'd like a witness." She wanted an exam not a three ring circus. All she wanted was a yes or no. One thing that sucked about this time period? No pregnancy pee sticks to give you a quick somewhat accurate result. This? This was like she was already 6 months into the pregnancy!

Okay, so her thoughts were starting to get a little out of hand, but she quickly shook her head and took a seat on the examining bed he welcomed her to sit on. On the right side of her, Greed wrapped his hand back into hers, watching the girl as her hazel eyes began to fill with worry, her features turning timid as she began to shake.

The doctor seemed to notice this as well, "Don't worry. This take but a moment, and it'll be over before you know it I promise." Well, he right about one thing, it did take but a moment, but it was still far from over. Especially when he came back with a clip board and was smiling brighter than ever, "Well congratulations Miss, you are certainly indeed pregnant. Healthy too. Just keep eating fruits and vegetables, a little meat and breads, stay away from raw fish, and you'll be fine. And by months…You are…1 month and 11 days."

"Oh, huh, a month in…Well that's good to hear." Janelle could only smile, looking down at her stomach before she looked back to the doctor with a bow of her head, "So, is there uh, anything else we should know?"

"Well, I would suggest taking it easy, drink lots of water, and since you're traveling just make sure not to stress yourself. Stress is no good for a growing baby. For any baby for that matter, so just remember to take it easy alright? Oh and I suggest wherever you're going to get a residential doctor. It'll make the process of your trimesters to go a little smoother."

"Right. Thanks Doc."

"It's no trouble, come back if you have any more questions."

"Yeah." The visit seemed to come and go just like that, Janelle was almost more surprised and excited than before the fact that she was really going to be a mother had just hit her hard, and she could only rub her belly in joy, and cup her face as she looked up at the sun, the sky as bright as it ever looked, like she suddenly woke up, something inside her, a flame of desire that had distinguished, as if a wish had been granted. Suddenly, after Greed and Janelle had began to walk towards where they had agreed to meet the others, she stopped getting the homunculus to look back curiously, his hands in his pockets when he ceased just a few feet in front of her, "You okay beautiful? That's good news right, having the baby and all?" She smiled wider and nodded indefinitely before she walked forward pulling out her blue book with a scribble or two. It read ecstatic, "Then what's the problem?" He tenderly caressed her chin releasing it gently when she began to write down more. He leaned over, reading what she wrote word for word until his brows were knitted, and his mouth went from sealed to lightly agape.

'_I'm just so happy to have you here. I've told you before how much you and Ling mean to me, but it's only until now, after finding out what you two have given me I couldn't be any more lucky. I want you to know, that despite what happens, I thank you for giving me this chance to change. To give me a future to look forward to, if any. And if I haven't told you lately, I want you to be in it all the way, to the end of it all. I really do love you.' _When he was done reading it he could only take a look at the woman before him, her eyes hazy and staring in deep into his with sincerity, "Janelle…" He trailed off softly looking down at her hand that held the pencil, taking the same hand and removing the pencil with his other before kissing her knuckles.

Lately, he noticed he had been kissing her more, worrying to the point of paranoia, a little more out of character than usual, but what could he say he was indeed above all worried of what was to come, and the more she expressed her gratitude and love for him, the more he fell as if he was falling. In a good way, as if everything was going so fast when he got a flashback to his fallen comrades. Just their faces grinning and smiling, laughing and patting each other on the back. Then he brought himself back and he found himself staring hard at the girl before he kissed her as passionately as he could, right in the middle of the street to get a few to giggle and whistle at the two before Greed finally pulled away and wrapped an arm around Janelle's shoulders, walking her towards the Ed and the chimeras while he continued to talk in murmurs, his lips pressing against her ear while his breath brushed against her strains, "I'm only what I am because of you. If anything…I should be thanking you." She looked to him questionably, but the avaricious smirked deviously before patting the girl's shoulder and pulling her towards the others finally trying to get her more distracted on meeting the fellows than what he meant.

He wasn't exactly ready to tell her, and in a way he didn't want her to know yet. He had already told her once that he loved her, but any more than that and he was sure he'd loose himself for good. He was Greed, his avarice called for everything and anything he could grab with his own two hands. And like before in Resembol, he began to fill whole again, a part of him almost feeling as if Jenny and this new baby, along with Ed, Darius, Hienkel, Bido. He was starting to realize what he might've wanted all along. Was this it? Friends? And Family? A _real_ family? Was this really what made a person whole? These and only these?

This man had found himself confused more than once about this, and every time the answer always made him question his goal. Was having the finer things in life going to fill him _yes _was what his mind read _No _is what his human heart told him. Each time the question arose louder in a conscience he never knew he had. To him, Greed was being torn apart by what was really more important, his inside having it out for the more dominate and righteous place where Greed the Avaricious felt he belonged.

Sure, he wanted this kid, but he still had a goal in mind. And he intended for something to work itself out between her going to Xing or staying in Central. He still needed to ask Janelle where she wanted to go, or how this was going to work between himself and Ling.

Then it struck him like a knife to the gut. He was starting to believe he didn't know what he wanted subconsciously, the reason for being torn between both worlds of being a 'monster' and a father. He actually felt a swollen tightness in his throat before he pulled away with his head down, almost wavered by his own words as he began to walk away, Janelle seeing the shadows taking his eyes, and a frown on his face. It was a painful frown, of what she couldn't be sure, but when he waved his hands in the air to the boys and announced their answer he seemed like he was his usual self, grinning and laughing with the others as they all congratulated the two again, this time more sure certain that there was someone on the way.

And the guys seemed more than happy to want to be there when the little one comes. It was truly a moment of smiles and all until Edward's laugh began to die down, his eyes gazing to someone he noticed from a far.

He drifted off from the group, and squinted his eyes to the sight man he eyed with a sour feature. "Ed? Where are you-,"

"Hey old man!" He stomped over to a man that seemed to resemble even someone that was familiar to Greed, he almost had a heart attack before Janelle patted his shoulder with something written in her little book. Then the sound of a punch and tumble came, and the avarice looked back to see this man that resembled his father, and nodded with acknowledgement, "Ah, so he's not pops, but the stole his identity long ago. Huh…I remember…A little bit about that. I mean…Back when I was the old Greed…" He trailed off and looked back to Janelle who tilted her head to him, his troubled feature making her worry a bit before he smiled and ran a finger or two through her bangs, "Heh, sorry, just a-…Just a flashback." Her expression softened but it seemed to sadden.

Again Greed saw that even telling her the truth of what he was remembering didn't help, because she knew how it made him feel and he could see it. In return for understanding his oddness he smiled and her wider and pecked her cheek before leading her towards this man stumbling to his feet, whimpering at his son for slugging him to the ground unexpectedly, "Did you really have to hit me with your metal hand?"

"Yeah well I hope it stung old man." Ed retorted straightening his back with an irritated look on his face his fists buried into his hips, "Owe, and who are you friends?"

"We're more like all in the same sinking ship."

"That's right, and you could say I'm the captain of that ship." Greed replied getting Hoenhiem to step forward. Compared to Janelle this man was tall. Really tall! He hovered over her like a giant! She never thought he ever looked that big but…Damn! She only wondered how Trisha…Never mind, "So you've been taking care of my son? Well then I'm very grateful."

"Sure, he's a pain in the ass sometimes but he's easy to handle."

"Shut up Greed!" Just then, the older blonde's eyes looked down at the hand that was holding the girl's the tattooed hand that seemed to catch his attention, "So I see. That tattoo…"

"Huh? Yeah, it's not exactly popular on the market but it suits me just fine."

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous. In fact, he had a falling out with the homunculi a couple of weeks back. And I'm sure you know about the promise day."

"Yes. There is much to discuss." Hoenhiem knew this was coming, but suddenly seeing the mysterious brunette staring back in awe only made him smile at her and put out his hand, "I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself to the young lady."

"Oh, well, that's Janelle. She uh…She's one of the things we wanted to tell you about."

"What about? She seems like a very nice young woman. You're a very lucky man Mr. Greed."

"Why thank you. Actually just found out I'm becoming a dad too."

"You're kidding, an homunculus that can reproduce?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. Technically it's another friend of mine's body, now Greed and him share the same body and Janelle pregnant with his kid."

"Wow."

"Yeah you're telling me wow." The homunculus grinned chuckling with pride as he gazed down at the hazel eyes that stared back at him with glee, "Can we get on with it please! She's not from here Hoenhiem and after being with someone the homunculi called Father she can't speak anymore."

"Father….The one running the homunculi…" He already had a good idea of what was going on, and after explaining more to Hoenhiem of who this girl was and where she was from he only stared at the girl with a hard gaze.

Janelle tried to keep her awkward smile, but the more the man seemed to take in her story she gulped back and began to look left to right as if she was guilty of something. Then she shrugged with an apologetic feature, as if she knew she screwed up most of the way but did try to fix some things as much as she could.

In that aspect, Hoenhiem could see that and softly smiled with a shake of his head before crossing his arms, "Well you sure have managed to get yourself into a pickle haven't you. Luckily for you, Father's work can be undone." Everyone seemed surprised like this, even Janelle, not realizing that since the two carried nearly the same traits, it nearly made the girl's heart jump when she heard this, "You mean you can make her speak again!" Greed was even more shocked asking the question she wanted to ask herself. But Honehiem did not answer, all he did was walk up to the brunette, and gaze down at her as if studying her, making her jump when he reached out to touch her, but when she made such a reaction, the man merely smiled warmly looked to Greed who also seemed to be hesitant, "Don't worry. This won't hurt at all." Janelle already started to relax and took deep exhale as she nodded to him.

She knew she could trust him and lifted up her neck just enough for him to gently grasp her voice box. Then with a red light, the girl's body glowed, and her body took another inhale as she gasped back, her throat becoming slightly soar all on its own as the others watched the girl heat and cool. Her once glowing form dimming back to normal now to leave the others around her speechless.

Greed was even more flabbergasted to see Janelle open her eyes and look around. She didn't say anything yet, and looked to Hoenhiem who hummed as he nodded in satisfaction, "There. You should be able to speak now young miss." Janelle's throat still felt swollen, but she ignored the fact, shifting her widen hazel eyes to a pair of violets.

Greed stepped forward, his head lowered as he glared at the girl. His heart thumping against his chest as he awaited to hear that voice he had yearn to hear for so long, "Janelle…?" The brunette never strayed her gaze, licking her lips at him before she gulped back and attempted hard to say his name, "G…G-Greed…?" It was faint, raspy, but it was there. "No way…" Was all Bido could say.

But it was true Janelle could finally, if not just a little, speak again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 20: A Cautionary Approach<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for any errors guys, I hope you all enjoyed it none the less, and hope it wasn't too boring. Hope you all are awaiting the next one cuz I am! You know, as much as I want to say this story is so close to being over, it isn't. You think it will be, but the next thing you know…Another chapter. Giving In is up next 3 Stick around <strong>__**J**_


	20. Chapter 20 A Cautionary Approach

_**Another storm, another chapter written. Just for you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20: A Cautionary Approach<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll be damned…" Greed murmured softly taking a step forward almost afraid to take the girl's hand, or to touch her in any case, afraid if he did she would go silent again, but he licked his lips and leveled his head to hers so their eyes wouldn't stray, and the smile crawling onto the girl's face only grew as big as her tears before she rubbed her throat to confirm the reality, "It's…" She attempted to talk but as Jan tried it only came out in a whisper and very raspy, "Painful to talk."<p>

"I would assume so. Since your voice was, in a way, 'waiting' on the other side of the gate, it's easy to say that since you haven't been using your voice, it's been on reserve. It'll take time for your vocals to return to normal, but you are cured of Father's alchemy."

"You mean…Like Al's body?" Ed asked surprised to hear such a thing could be done with a simple voice, "Yes."

"That makes sense. Thank you, f-for giving me..." She trailed off gently looking to Hoenhiem who smiled back with a bow of his head, "Think nothing of it. He shouldn't have done such a thing, and I apologize for Father's actions towards you. I never thought he'd stoop so low like this. Then again, it has been a long time since I've seen him."

"Oh please…don't be modest…You had nothing to do with what he did to me. I knew what the cost was when I opened my mouth." She assured warming the side of his arm before she turned herself to Greed again to see this look in his eyes, almost as if he was still trying to come to the realization that Janelle was actually speaking again, her voice, even though weak, was just as he imagined it for a long time. To think he could hear the girl's voice and get this creeping satisfied chill up his spine that just made him want to…Want to-, do everything to this woman. To embrace her, touch her, kiss her, love her, to do unspeakable things till she was red in the face. But he resisted, only giving a spacey, damaged feature to make Janelle frown, "You look so down Greed, out of everyone here I'd thought you'd be the most enthusiastic." The more she told him this the more his eyes softened, and a hand that was balled suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, "Woman, I'm ecstatic." He cupped the back of her head and held her so close that it nearly hurt when he kissed her.

Yet, shocked at first, Janelle slowly went from sane to cloudy, smiling and giggling before she embraced him back and pulling away from the kiss to feel the avarice squeeze her back. Hard. He even gave a breathless chuckle and put his nose and lips to her ear hiding behind her hair, "I told you we'd find a way.. Never expected it to be the brat's dad." The response got Ed to groan wanting to say something before Hienkel stopped him with a mere pat of his head. The boy waved it off, "Quit it."

Janelle and Greed pulled away enough to where the two were still hip to hip, but turned their attention towards Hoenhiem, "I owe you for this old man, for helping her. Really, this means a lot."

"Please it's no trouble. I'm just glad she's alright again."

"So Janelle, now that you can speak again how does it feel?" Darius suddenly asked getting the girl to grin, "Unbelievable. I hated being mute. But I'm glad to actually say it's nice to meet you all. Since I didn't have a chance to say so in the beginning. Sorry, it felt a bit awkward not being able to physically say it."

"And here I thought you were anti-social." Ed grinned poking at the girl to feel her finger tips swat at him and point, "That was then and this is different…I want the option of being anti-social." Ed just laughed nodding, "I can see where freedom of speech plays a part."

"Very. Anyways, you guys got a lot to talk about, how about we get started on a plan."

"For you, there is no plan, you'll stay out of the way." Greed assured with steady eyes only getting Janelle to eye him back before she waved the boys to make room, and clapped her hands together to bring them to the floor, the sound of electricity to the air and from crouching to standing, Janelle brought her hands up to make another marvel of metal to take the ground.

When she was finished she turned to the boys and the avarice who had advised her to do what he had been trying to get her to do. Stay safe. When he saw the mere smile across her face Greed could only smirk back shaking his head, "Are you trying to make a point dear lady?" He asked kindly enough to where she bowed her head and answered, "Yes, actually. As I said-, oh sorry _wrote_ before, and I will now say it, you can't talk me out of going to Central with you. I have to go."

"I know but do you understand what's at stake, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Greed was shrugging and making hand motion as he desperately hoped to change the young girl's mind, but as he said this the brunette crossed her arms her eyes tilted up at him in seriousness, "I already told you I'm going to help you, I need to stop him from going to my world, amongst other things." She didn't mention what that other thing was but Greed knew she meant saving him. He stayed quite as she smiled and puffed out her chest in bravery, "Unfortunately, either way I'm involved, and I have to go."

"Ugh, I wish that wasn't the truth, but.. You're right. The word 'unfortunate' is an understatement though. I hate it."

"I know. So do I, but I'm sorry Greed. I have to." She smiled softly this time and took his hand in hers, placing it on her stomach and leaning into him lovingly, "For us."

"I'm still going to find a way to keep you safe." He rubbed his thumb gently over her shirt fabric pulling away enough to look into her doughy hazel iris's. She wore a sadden expression, aching in the pain that was obvious in his face, but she attempted to smile and gave a small response of a squeeze as she cupped her other hand over his knuckles, "I may be small, and pregnant, but I've got a little training under the belt so I can only hope for the best."

"But you promise to try to stay behind for good measures right?"

"Of course!" She tried to chirp giggling but it was so harsh that she ended up clearing her throat, "Sorry, I sound just awful."

"Don't worry doll, you're fine. So, being on the subject of the promise day…" Greed trailed off looking to Ed, "That's right, it's coming. Tomorrow, and we need to be ready."

"Yes, but Edward, there's something I have to tell you. About me, about….The reason why I left." The boy turned to his father, his eyes full of regret and tales to tell him. Starting with Xerxes, the truth about it, and how the dwarf in the flask came to be the first homunculus made by their people. The fact that it was confirmed to hear from Hoenhiem himself that he, Edward and Alphonse were half of what his father was, and the discovery of the near extinction of their kind had brought Ed to complete shock.

No news to Janelle but hearing the story from Hoenhiem himself? There was so much said that it left her frowning and dazing into the fire when everybody fell silent. Ed just staring at his father while Greed had turned his sights from his father to him, "That can't be true."

"I'm sorry Ed, but it is. I'm a philosopher stone, and in a way, Father is a part of you. I guess you could say that Greed is by blood and by that man's hand, your long distant cousin. At least for most that's what you two would relate to in lamen's terms." Ed was even more shocked to hear about that before the avarice turned to Ed, "Cool."

"This is cool to you? We're related."

"So? I'm related to Envy too, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to kill him."

"Was…There suppose to be a reassurance in what you just said?" Ed looked to Janelle who merely shrugged, "Just be glad he doesn't want to kill you, right?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime." Was all Janelle could reply to get the blonde boy to shake his head and laugh it off. Then his face went hard again, looking to his father for more answers as if he had them. Hiding them. But the truth was Hoenhiem had told him all he knew, yet there was still more to be done, to atone for the souls that were lost.

Now with the two staring each other down, Janelle could see they still had things to discuss, and with a bow of her head she changed the subject for a moment, "I hate to run off but that food is starting to look at me, and my stomach is eating itself, excuse me." With that Janelle walked her way over to a near by booth she seemed to be eyeing from afar, "Edward, you're not the only one that's a little taken back by the fact that I'm a philosopher stone. You're taking the news actually a lot better than I had anticipated. Alphonse took it pretty well too although I don't think it's really sink in yet." There was a soft silence, everyone waiting for Edward to say something before Hoenhiem gave him a sorrowful gaze, "If you need to, use me to get your bodies back."

"What!"

"I have the souls of every last of our people store inside me. And I'm not afraid to sacrifice myself for the greater good." For some reason, the sound of his father giving away his life so easily, and for the purpose of getting his and his brothers bodies back, it pissed him off, "I don't care what reason you have to use those souls I'm not doing it! They're still souls and we'll find another way if we have to! But forget it, I'm not doing it no matter what you say." At first his father was surprised by this, but softened his features and smiled, "I'm proud to hear my son say that." Everyone was smiling, seeing this father son moment bloom into something that started a new light on a road that once seemed dim. Everyone could see otherwise, and soon after Greed seemed to find his attention turn towards Janelle who was sadly eating by herself, but seemed to have no problem chatting it up with the woman chef who seemed to be enjoying her company, "Well, I don't know about you guys, and as much as this reunion turned out to be a blast, it's already nightfall, the promise day is tomorrow and we still have a lot of miles to go." Greed saluted tall blonde off and began to walk away while the others gave their condoles, "Nice to meet you Mister Hoehhiem."

"Pleasure's all mine boy's. Let's hope to meet on better terms by tomorrow evening."

"If we survive I'll invite ya for a beer."

"I'm holding you to that. Take care of that young lady, I hope the best for you and your new family."

"Thanks." Was what Greed could reply strenuously before he turned his head to see Janelle skipping to him, her stick of grilled food being devoured before she jumped in front of the homunculus and allowed him to pull her hips to his, a proud smirk displaying across his face to make the brunette smile back and lean her head in the crook of his neck. There was a small moment of content, even while they went to find a booth to eat at the sense of giving Ed a hard time for what happened seemed to lighten everyone's mood. Even Janelle who let the words she already knew play out, "I don't think he's all that bad, give him a break huh?"

"Yeah he actually seems to be trying."

"Hey get off my back!" Janelle smiled unable to stop the bubbly giggle that came to the blonde's ears, "I heard that Jenny don't laugh!"

"I can't help it, you're so easy to tick off, I think that's why people purposely poke at you."

"It's still not funny!" Just then Greed joined in, his patience for his plate of food still in tact as he elbowed the counter in front of him, "Well, well, such a whirlwind of emotions. I gotta say though that's a lot to take in, not only is he full of information, he's a philosopher stone himself."

"That's not what bugs me…."

"It's just you didn't think this is how he would be?" Ed turned his eyes to Janelle who was drinking her water before taking another bite of her salad. It was a small garden salad but it was a full of different vegetables and dressing, "What?" She said finally noticing how long he was staring at her for, and shrugged her shoulders before he tilting he is head with a curious face, "Are you just getting that from the book? Because it's not helping."

"Well, yes and no." She said turning to her food as she continued to speak, "I've seen what your father's done, why he left you and Al in the care of your mother. There was a lot to do and the whole time your father could've ignored the things that Father was doing, but instead he sacrificed his time with you, your brother and your mother to make sure you both had futures. Your mom knew too, and she knew, to some degree. I admire that though from both your mother and your father. Your dad's been around for a long time, and knowing him, he's seen a lot of death, just like you, like Greed, like these guys. More that shall remain nameless." She didn't mention herself on person, but intervened when she took a big gulp of water and then smiled back at Ed, "Your dad love's you Ed, don't doubt that. You can be mad all you want, be he does love you and Al. And he loved your mother to no end." The gang stayed quiet, and Edward could barely speak.

He stumbled over his words before Janelle suddenly turned her attention to a small stand, "Oh clay made whistles! Oh my goodness! They remind me so much of the reinassance fairs."

"Reinassance fairs?" Greed interjected to the blonde still muttering words he couldn't seem to process. Why did he have to process them so hard? "Yeah back in my world during the season's some people will set up fair ground to make resemble the reissance era. Loads of games, trinkets-, I LOVE their trinkets! Oh and the food! You should see the size of the turkey legs they sell their huge…And delicious!"

"Alright woman, look at you getting overly excited."

"Sorry, I haven't been to one in years. I'm just sad I kept missing them. Anyways, what's the next list on the agenda."

"Well, let's get what we need and head out. I need to stop by and get some cloth by the way."

"Alright. For what?" Hienkel asked only to get a cheeky grin from Edward, "You'll see." Once everyone was done eating they all began to look around for booths with items they needed. That's when it hit Janelle, "Oh wait, wait, wait!"

"What is it?" They all turned to her, her eyes scanning the ground as she pointed both forefingers to the sky, "I just remembered, don't forget this is the time where Pride's going to make his appearance."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"I'm pretty sure, you get your jacket, we walk into the forest and bam he's going to hold your brother captive."

"I know we discussed this before, but tell me why again I couldn't help my brother before?"

"Because letting things play out usually go a long way, just do what I said and you'll be fine. Light is his weakness, we get Al, we get out, plain and simple."

"Crap! I need to tell the old man! I completely forgot to mention Pride."

"Don't worry Ed, when the lights go out, he'll know. Trust me."

"You're sure of this? Because if this doesn't work this is all on you."

"I'm aware of the blowback, let's quit wasting time and get your brother. The quicker we get him out of this mess the sooner he can help us trap Pride."

"What about Kimblee?" Greed asked looking to Janelle who only smiled confidently, "What? You want to be there to fight him?"

"Hell yeah." He grabbed her by the hips and gave a scary face that made the girl melt instantly, "How am I going to pay him back for all the times he came onto you?"

"Yeah right." She retorted snorting.

"That reaction tells me everything." He chuckled kissing her before Janelle pushed him back a bit, "Mm…No, I don't think so."

"Has he ever laid a hand on you?" He asked with a serious tone that only made her scoff before she thought about it, "Well…once to stop me from opening the door after I made a comment about him killing people exciting him which made him bat shit crazy. And he did always stare at me kind of funny."

"Then that's all I need to kick his ass."

"Oh come on this is silly!" She retorted trying ease his mind, she knew how that felt to have what you believed to be yours and only yours be toyed with by someone else.

"Might be silly to you, but think about it this way, how would you feel if I was the one hanging around someone that made you go mad with jealousy. That when you weren't looking they'd give you that sly little smirk to make you feel like they're planning something?" She gave him an odd look, then tilted her head, "Is that what he did?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"It's not important now." He replied flatly to make her shrug, "Point taken, but-,"

"No buts, that guy has stepped on my toes enough times for me to murder the fool."

"Oh my god you both shut up and start walking!" Ed was calling from the cloth booth already, his arms slipping through the sleeves while the two seemed to realize they were discussing this out loud. Everyone was staring at them. Janelle cupped her face and blushed like crazy, while Greed merely rubbed the back of his head looking everywhere else but the crowd, "Right. So, we agree to disagree?"

"Yes, yes I think so."

"Care to walk with me."

"Sure!" They both tried to play it off like nothing, but Bido and the rest chuckled at the mishap, the journey and fight ahead only coming to be the beginning of whatever lied ahead.

Janelle and Greed were behind everyone else, the girl's arm wrapped around the avarice's bicep with her head leaning against his shoulder when she spoke in a small whisper, "Greed?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of concern when she kissed his cheek, "I appreciate that you care so much, but don't start a fight unless it's necessary. You're a dad now, you need to be more considerate of those around you, and that love you."

"Heh, I'll try to keep that in mind, doll." Jan could only sigh and shake her head at his response, yet now suddenly becoming anxious when she saw how close they were getting to the edge of town, how close they were getting to Pride. She sighed deeply this time, respiring with the heart beat of a tiny mouse. From the corner of his eyes Greed could see the worry in her face, and the shake of her arms when she nuzzled her cheek into him. It gave him the clue that it was coming close to the first fight of the night, the first battle to Central.

Feeling her concerns, he moved his arms from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders to embrace her tighter, a cold hand immediately grabbing his, tightly. He chuckled and brought his lips to the closest ear he could reach, "We can do this Jenny, remember to stay close, and use your alchemy."

"Right-, okay-, I got this. I got this."

"Yeah, you got it." He laughed a little at her reaction, making her blush in frustration before he kissed her. It was quick, but it was deep and passionate. No tongue, just lips, but Janelle could feel her heart soaring with adrenaline. They pulled away shortly afterwards, and continued to stay hooked to the hip until the sound of metal footsteps began to approach them. The two slowly moved away as precaution, Janelle got in the only stance she could think of, looking to the all around darkness behind the man rows of in front of them, "Get ready." Ed announced everyone ready to go on a full assault Alphonse's armored body came out from the shadows, "Al…"

"That's the body." Not entirely sure why Bido said it with volume but Darius looked over to hush him, "Not so loud."

"Al…" Ed spoke out, taking only a step forward while the armor body just stayed there, looking at them all, the eyes dark, no longer lightened by a soul. And it was shown to Ed when he realized this. To think if Janelle wasn't around he would've never noticed it, but he could see through Pride's trick now, and he smirked as he fixed his posture. Then clapped his hands and caused all the sparks he created to fly up into the air and over any kind of electrical post to cut off the power to the towns, and any neighboring homes near by.

"What…?" A voice came, Pride's voice. It echoed in the armor, but that was far from the truth. Janelle had already told the boys once before of where the monster would be hiding, of where he remained, and when the moment was right, they were going to take down Pride the best they could, while getting Alphonse back.

It was a quick start, Hienkel jumped into his lion form, and dashed into the forest while Darius, and Al went after Alphonse's body, grabbing onto him as they pulled him into the shadows.

Greed and the others followed in suit making sure everything went as smoothly as it should've. To their surprise, it did, "Alright, now that we've got him now what?"

"Well…" Janelle started to ponder while starting down at Alphonse's lifeless form, itching her head as she conjured up a plan, "From what I can remember, Hienkel should be okay, if he remembers to back off at any sign of light he should be okay."

"Let's hope. What about my old man?"

"I'm not sure, he'll come though, don't worry about that."

"I wasn't." Ed tried to play it off coolly but Janelle merely smiled at him and nodded her head as she looked away, "Right. Anyways, for now, I would suggest keeping-," Suddenly Darius jumped, hitched his breath, and nearly tackled Janelle to the dirt while pushing Greed back to hear him grunt.

It was just in the knick of time because a second later and she would've been Gluttony's next meal, "Fuck…"

"Hey language you're a mother now!"

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm not about to get myself killed!" She retorted back before suddenly feel her arm get hit with something hard. It slapped into her forearm, causing it to pop, and Janelle to cry out in pain before she bit her lip, whimpering and holding onto her swigging arm for dear life. Darius panicked and found a spot near a tree to sit the girl to the ground, "I'm sorry! Damn it, was it me?"

"No, no, no…It was…It was…shit I think it's broken." She tried hard not to cry, but good lord did it hurt like hell. She tried to breath but it only came out in a gasp for air, and then a sniffle. She tried hard to keep herself calm, and quiet from the throbbing, "Okay, okay, I just…I just need to-,"

"Don't. Move. How did it happen?" He urged to know while she was blinking back tears, "He got me, what can I say."

"That monster?"

"Barely, I didn't keep my arms in that was the problem." Suddenly a sound of stumbling feet came crashing close by, "Greed." Darius called out in relief, but just above a whisper to make sure Gluttony couldn't hear him through the tress, "That you Darius? Where's Janelle?"

"Here." She responded clenching her teeth and then chattering them as she held onto her arm, "You don't sound alright. You okay babe?" Greed may have not shown it full being in concentration of the situation with Pride, but deep inside, he was freaking out. He could see her, nor could he help her. It hurt him in some way.

"No, Gluttony slammed my forearm. I think it's broken…At the very least fractured."

"Owe, damn. Just stay there. I'm coming to you."

"Okay."

"How bad does it hurt on a scale?" Darius was the one to ask this, and since it was pretty dark for the moment, none of them could see, "10."

"Boss." Finally, another person from the group had found them. Bido, "Over here." It didn't take long for the chimera to follow in line, finding the rest of them before noticing Janelle in the dark, and her state of injury, "Is it bad?"

"Pretty bad." She replied suddenly feeling a pain in her stomach to make her cringe and nearly scream out in pain, "What! What is it!" Greed was the first to start panicking, before Jan shook her head, "Just the stress from the pain making a cramp in my side, I'm okay." Greed nearly had to pick his heart off the floor, glaring daggers at Janelle before he respired and attempted to examine her arm in the pitch darkness, "This is so stupid I can't see a damn thing!" He growled as he got the girl to hold her arm a certain way, "Hold it like this until I say otherwise, damn it Jenny I knew this was a bad idea." He sounded annoyed and piss, but Jan knew it was for good reasons.

She could only sigh back and take his hand that squeezed hers at one point, bringing it to her cheek to make him feel her confident smile, "It's just a fracture…Probably."

"That doesn't make me feel better that he fact my bastard brother just injured my pregnant lo-, girlfriend…" He corrected himself, blushing hard at his own mess up to get Janelle to giggle at his accident, "La girlfriend? What are you learning French for pillow talk later?" She was mostly teasing, but he got the gist of that and gave a fake laugh, "Ha ha-, bite me."

"Later, right now I need to know whether or not how bad I got myself."

"No lights. We'll have to figure that out later until Mr. Hoenhiem gets here. So don't-, I repeat, don't do anything."

"I got it." She then groaned to break the annoyed look on the avarice's face, his features turning more sympathetic, when he could see a small glimpse of the tears that were falling. She definitely sounded like she was in pain, but the sound of her sniffles were so quiet no one could hear them. Could they? Maybe Darius could? Greed wasn't sure but as a small haze from the clouds lighted the scene, Greed growled and suddenly pulled the girl's face towards the side of his, letting him be able to speak freely without feeling odd, "Are you sure you're okay doll. I know it hurts but-,"

"This will be nothing compared to the loss of my child if I don't get the help I need without killing myself, now help me up, please, pretty please before I try to punch a tree?" She sounded desperate trying to play it off like nothing, and who could blame the girl? There was a war coming, over life and death, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let an injury-, no matter how bad, come between her and the goal to stop Father from attempting anything on anyone's world. Anyone's, _**Greed **_

"I can only imagine what you've got planned."

_**This would be another good opportunity to let me take control again. What do you say?**_

"What why?"

"Uh, I-is this where he starts talking to himself or…Is he-,"

"Talking to Ling. Interesting to watch isn't it, Greed talking to himself. It's a damn shame-," Janelle answered for Bido, but the after comment only pissed off the avarice, "Jan stuff it."

"You stuff it!" She snarled.

"Hormornal arent' we?" He retorted.

"Injury ass!" He laughed so hard he actually pissed off Ling, getting the prince to growl and cross his arms and legs in a huff, _**Greed would you please!**_ _**I can use my ability to sense chi and make sure Gluttony's keeps his distance."**_

"You mean from Jenny."

_**You have a better plan? She's injured, they need to wait for Hoehiem, so let me lead the monster away until we can all regroup **_He didn't like that idea, in fact, Greed wanted to disagree to it, but with the sound of Gluttony closing in, he had no choice but to groan and roll his eyes in defeat, "Why me!Darius, Bido. Help with the girl will ya?" The two responded quickly to Greed and huddled around him and Janelle until Darius ended up being the one holding Janelle to him, confused, "I'm going to need you two to watch this one till I get back."

"Where are you-,"

"Does it really matter? I need to find Ed and the others, the sooner this ends, the sooner I get Janelle the help she needs, get it?"

"Uh-, got it. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm a dad. I'm suppose to worry, right?" He almost asked out of reassurance and without having to say anything Darius got the gist of that chuckling, "Well, I would be, so yeah. Go, we'll wait here." Darius's confirmation helped, considering Ling's words it was only time before Gluttony would find them with his ability to sniff them out. He was surprised they lasted this long, but it was only a matter of time, and as he firmly cupped Janelle's chin, he leaned in close enough for her to hear him, well, for anyone to hear, "Be careful-, please?"

"You too." Her voice just as pleading as his to make him stay silent before finally heading out, the feel of his hand leaving her to cause Jenny to bite her lip, and almost feel as if she died at the sense of him leaving. Or was it just her heart over working itself? She liked that one best and went with that, clearing her mind before she sighed at her predicament, "Let's go Darius, I don't think we'll have another window like this."

"You read my mind miss."

"And how exactly are we suppose to find Ed?"

"Right here, Buddy." Bido jumped with a shriek at the feel of the boy tapping his shoulder, nearly killing the lizard by fear alone, "Don't do that! That was cruel in itself sneaking up on a guy like that!"

"What are you talking about? I just got here and you quest where I was. So here I am. What's going on with baby mama over there?"

"Dislocated my forearm, more or less. Is Fu with you?" Janelle replied tiredly, ignoring the ringing pain that rippled from the cracked bone. She really wish it would stop hurting, the pain was becoming almost unbearable to the point she sounded drunk, "Whoa, you sound worse than I imagine."

"He got you bad huh?" Did the gorilla even have to ask? "I can't feel anything but a hankering for pulling off my own arm right now."

"Shit. What happen?"

"Gluttony." Darius replied simply to get the blonde to growl in frustration, "Damn it Janelle this is not what we had planned with you injured you're going to end up getting yourself killed!"

"You don't think I don't know that! Stop yelling at me!" Her eyes were filling with tears from the throbbing up until she grit her teeth at the feel of her own blood pressure rising. And when it did it made her injury worse getting the brunette to screw her eyes shut and cringe, "Ngh…! It feels like it's digging into my shoulder!"

"Stop wriling her up Ed she's in enough pain as it is!"

"It's not my fault she couldn't be careful."

"It wasn't my fault asshole."

"Alright fine fine I'm sorry."

"I never heard so much bickering." Now with the sound of a new and familiar voice reaching their ears, everyone suddenly went quite over the sound of Janelle's heated breath, "If anyone's got a plan to make this pain go away faster that'd be great. Even you Fu."

"Unfortunately I don't miss." That's all the confirmation Ed needed to be surprised by the old man's arrival. In fact, he was so relieved he had to ask to be sure, "Fu? Is that really you."

"Yes. Lan and I sensed the young lord and…the young lady.

"M-me?" Janelle was confused, was it that Lan Fan had told her grandfather about her need in finding Ling that they had been keeping tabs on her? Or was it…

"Yes, we could…Sense the young one. When we were sensing for your chi, well…it's not hard to say we could sense the child."

"Wow. Cool. W-wait, so if you're here, does that mean Lan Fan's-,"

"Indeed. She is assisting the young lord as we speak."

"Oh thank god." She didn't know why but she was worried sick about the two. If none of this went as planned she was only thinking of the worst, but she was wrong and she was happy about that, "Do you not have faith in the young lord?" He asked this out of hopes to ease her mind, from what Fu could sense, Janelle was not only stress and in pain, she was worrying more than usual, and he could see it.

But the girl merely tried to reassure against what he could see through her crooked smile, "It's not like that." She assured making eye contact with him, but he merely smirked and chuckled under his breath, "But if you keep this up you'll only cause your baby to worry as well."

"You can…Tell all that just by chi?"

"You are not the only one hoping for their father's return. And because the child feels your chi, it too worries, just as you."

"Huh…I never thought of it like that. I mean-, I knew when I would stress the baby does and all, but…" When Darius had sat her upon a fallen tree log, they noticed close by that there was a fire erupting fast just outside of their hidden spot, and then the sound of Greed, Lan Fan, Gluttony came over off to the far side of the darkened woods just out of Pride's reach, but once that was seen, it was obvious Ed had to make an approach soon. "Not to break up the little baby fest going on here, but we have a homunculus to capture. Hoenhiem isn't here yet, and we need to distract Pride long enough to wait for Al to snap out of it. Any ideas?"

"A few." Janelle replied getting the men's attention, "And that would be…?"

"Fu has a few tricks up his sleeves. Don't you sir?" Janelle eyed the man with a wink of her eye, getting him to think of what she meant before he began to think of what kind of utilities he had on himself, "I do have a few explosives…Some flash bombs-,"

"Great, those will come in nicely. Janelle do you think you could hang here with Al's body until my old man shows up?"

"Go, we'll be fine." She ensured making him smile.

"Bido watch them please?"

"Sure, but…what if one of homunculi come this way?"

"They won't, we'll keep them off your back until Hoenhiem comes, that's the plan got it? Just stay out of sight, I'm sure you should be a pro at that."

"Fine. Just hurry."

"Yeah, no pressure right?" Ed joked, and got a few smiles, but the rest were soon off towards the light, already hearing the sound of Hienkel's cry when he had been hurt. When Janelle heard it, her heart felt like it was being squeezed, closing her eyes as she laid her head back with a small bump of the wood behind her. Then she looked over at Bido who was sitting right on the other side of Al's lifeless body. "Well…" The lizard started getting the brunette's full hazel's to gaze upon him, "I guess we're stuck here."

"Mm-hmm. But…It's okay. We'll be fine."

"Heh, what makes you so sure?"

"I just…Do."

"Huh, you know this whole entire trip, I'd never actually thought I'd believe you." Janelle giggled softly, nearly getting the lizard to blush a bit, "Why because I'm an alien?"

"I guess…If you want to call yourself that."

"I like it actually, you never really get the chance to meet a new person from a different universe. So I should be considering myself lucky huh?" She giggled even more to see Bido roll his eyes and smile a little, as if he was trying to resist, until he couldn't and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess it is pretty cool."

"Hell, the only unbelievable about this entire experience is that I got knocked up. And not just by anyone. I'm baring the child of Ling Yao, and possibly Greed the Avaricious."

"Hmm? Why do you say possibly?" Jan couldn't help but blush herself this time, almost surprised by her own words when she had none to answer Bido's question. And he could see how pale it made you, which made him even more suspicious as her mouth fell agape, "Janelle?"

"I…Uh-, I'm not entirely sure how it worked I mean-, he's sharing a body with another person, so, does that mean the baby's really only partly his, as well as vice versa?"

"That emperor kid being the other person?"

"Yeah. Well, Greed once told me that him and Ling both shared the same body, but had separate souls, so…I'm a little confused on how this all plays out in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Greed's isn't going to want to go to Xing when this is over. He's probably going to want to 'rule the world' whatever that will mean after this is over. I think I just repeated myself..."

"He's still going to want to move around is what you mean."

"Sort of. He purpose I stay with him in Resembol, but I think he wanted me just to stay with him in general, making hints of staying in Central. But Ling needs to go home to save his country, and I don't want to be the one to stand in their way of their goals, their hopes and dreams."

"What about you?" He asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"What about you? What do you want to do?" She again didn't know how to answer, dub founded and nearly scared to make up her mind. Then she caressed her stomach, and closed her eyes, "I guess…I want them to come to an agreement. Their both sharing a body, sharing a woman and a child. There's got to be a way to make it work."

"Yeah? Well when you figure it out you might want to tell Mr. Greed and that Ling guy first. I'm sure they'll want to hear your answer more than me. Not-, coming off mean I mean, just-, I think they'd want to know first than be the second or third."

"I get what you're saying. Thanks."

"Hey you two." Out of the dead of night, it seemed out of a turn of event Darius had returned, but with an injured Hienkel and Hoenhiem at his side helping his chimera friend to a nearby tree. When they sat the lion down he growled in pain, panting from the loss of blood and open wound across his shoulder, "Easy."

"Damn it. I can't believe that son of a bitch got me."

"We'll return the favor, but for now you need to relax." Hienkel didn't agree to it, but he grunted and held still, all the while Hoenhiem had finally looked over to see Janelle and Alphonse in their unfitted state, "Oh no. Are you in any pain young lady?"

"Yeah, a lot, but I'm getting by." She cringed when she tried to move her arm, buttoning her lip when she tried to make a fist, "Ah." But it was a complete failure, "It's alright, just try not to move." She nodded and let the man scan her arm, holding it steady in his warm hands. His fingers actually clamped around her forearm when he felt the sting coming from the cracked bone, "I see…" Was all he said before Janelle asked, "What is-, UGH! Fudge me up the-,"

"Language…"

"I _WAS_ WATCHING MY LANGUAGE! COULD YOU GIVE ME WARNING NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO RELOCATE MY ARM LIKE THAT! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU I'M PREGNANT!"

"Sorry. It had to be done, and the less you would've known about it the better."

"Says you." She laughed off the pain, but it was still unbelievable painful. She could've punched the old man for doing that, "Couldn't you have just used alchemy?" She finally asked annoyed before suddenly see a bright light to make her gasp back.

When it had dissipated Hoenhiem removed his hands from her arm and let Janelle take in the sight of her healed, "I was going to, but I realized that without it being properly relocated it would've only healed crooked."

"Interesting. Good to know for next time. Uh, thanks. Again."

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled in gratitude, slightly making the girl blush before their attentions fell upon Al. The only person that hadn't returned to the battle yet. But his father only gave his body a deep gaze, and leaned over to his son, "Al? Alphonse. If you can hear me. Come back. Come back Alphonse. Alphonse! Wake up!"

Now with the small group in the darkness trying to revive their last member, Greed, Lan Fan, Ed, and Fu had been attempting to keep the other homunculi busy, and it was working when Edward had begun to use his auto mail as a carbon based shield, leaving Pride some what exhaust of his energy to keep up with the boy, his child like body surrounded by the group, "Now what?" Greed asked Ed only to have him grin nervously, "You're asking me? The flash bombs were all I got, it's up to Mr. Hoenhiem to show his face right about now."

"Gluttony…" Pride's voice caught to ears of the others, but he ignored their ease dropping, "Did you find the girl?"

"I did, but Greed and that strange girl started attacking me in the dark. I don't know how, but I think they could see me." The homunculus was sucking his thumb and tearing up from the few deaths he had already endured, but as Pride looked around the group, plotting on what to do to get to the thing he came for, _That must be the warrior from Xing Wrath had gotten into a fight with, before Janelle had interfered. And Greed handed his body over to the Xingese's prince in order to sense Gluttony…How pathetic. They'll become even more problematic then I had anticipated. I need to find a way to find that human and get out of here before they retaliate. But how? _Just then, it seemed an idea had perked the eldest's mind, his creepy smile turning to his mindless brother, licking his lips, "Gluttony? How many times have you died?"

"I lost count, but I know it was a lot." He said it so sadly, yet hadn't seemed to notice Pride's shadows slowly approaching from the sides, "They beat me up pretty badly as well. The way I see it, they'll surely annihilate us." Ling and others started to notice his arms extending as well, the kill slowly approaching, when it was finally too late, Pride had wrapped Gluttony in his grasps ignoring his brother's cry to not eat him, but the monster did it, taking a quick snatch of the bigger homunculus and biting him in half for everyone to witness. Like snakes and spiders to food Pride's shadows immediately began to go for Gluttony's stone, absorbing it, everyone watching him eat away at the last of the hungry homunculus, "He devoured him…One of his own kind…" Everyone watched in horror unable to make recognition to what they were witnessing. Ling, was already shielding his body, with Greed's help their fear enveloping them, as well of the thought of that monstrosity getting a hold of Janelle was even more teeth clenching.

Pride seemed more content now, and smiling like an idiot as he turned to the others, "This should make things much easier. I can practically smell every move you make. I could do without the ravenous hungry, but I suppose I'll just have to make do for now. Oh wait." He was already smelling the air, looking towards the direction of where the rest of the group had hidden away, which immediately brought Ling and Greed to a panic, they knew that Pride had found them, and it caused their expression to pale tremendously, "No."

Ling could already see the devious smirk on the boy's face, his deviant eyes on the prize he had returned to clam, "Ah, I recognize that scent. And there you are little girl. Just who was I looking for." The comment riled the prince getting him to stance ready to strike, growling as he glared the monster down threateningly. Pride caught this, and shifted his side to meet the avarice's. He smirked even more, chuckling boastfully, "Come on Greed, your life for a mere human's, it's just that simple. Hand us Janelle and the unborn child, and you can see what real potential the woman has. Not just opening her legs…"

"You bastard…!" He wanted to kill him right there and then his eyes already mentally ripping him to shreds, but Ed eased him back to reality before he could think of making a move, "Easy Greed, you know he's just trying to get your goat."

"I don't care. He's trying to take her back to Father and I refuse to let that happen. You're not getting Janelle, or the kid, do you hear me Pride? So be a good little homunculus and tell dear old pops that he can shove his ideas up his ass!"

"Aw how cute, but you know I can't do that. He wishes for the girl and the child specifically, and with the promise day so soon, I afford any more delays than I already have." The homunculus paused, not smelling the scent of his father near by as well, then he smirked deviously, "So, tell me Edward…Being that Hoenhiem is just as close…" Selim turned his gaze to Ed getting the boy's attention and guard up before the homunculus attacked him, "Would your father come to your rescue if I chopped off one of your limbs?" The shadows dispersed, and soon the fight for Edward's life began all over again, one sharp dark points coming down one after the other until it cornered the blonde into a corner, "Look out!" Greed called out when he saw a straight shot of Pride chopping at his head.

Ed avoided it, barely, and jumped out of the way of the falling lumber about to collapse on him. Greed was the next to be up in his brother's sights, Pride attempting to do the same attack but was unsuccessful when the avarice back flipped at a great speed back into the shadows to avoid the attack, meeting up with Lan Fan on a tree.

She seemed relieved to see him, but was unaware of who was really in control at the moment, "Young Lord!"

"Not quite. The name's Greed."

"It's you! Give the Lord his body back!"

"And why would I do that?" It too late for ideal chit chat, already another attack was coming their way, and Greed was the first to see it coming, ducking down, "Heads up!" The three tried to hold off, Fu running off to see if Janelle and the rest had made any progress, but it was becoming hopeless just down to Greed and Ed, Lan Fan couldn't do much with so little to retaliate with, now it was just a matter of playing the waiting game again.

Would the others make it on time, Ed hoped so, because laying face in the dirt wasn't becoming his style, or Greed's. They were both down on the ground and grunting to their feet while Pride stood healthy as ever, minor dirt markings across his suit and face, but other than that, he didn't appear to have a dent to him, "Damn it, hey you breathing over there?"

"Does wheezing count?" Ed was putting a thumbs up, but seriously, who was he kidding, "This isn't really the time to worry about others is it Greed?" Pride interrupted mocking as ever, "As soft as you become I only wonder how long you'll survive. Poor Janelle, how soon she will come to know that the father of her child will soon come to his passing. It must eat you up inside." The avarice glared deadly at his brother, frowning with annoyance, "Shut up you beast."

"What a hurtful thing to say Greed, and to your own brother? I think I might have to eat you."

"I promise I won't go down easy _brother_." He replied just as dark as Pride had spoke, a grin playing on both of their faces before the arrogant had sniffed the air, and turned his attention of the detection of two people walking out of the forest. It was Hoenhiem, and Janelle not far behind him, standing with her shoulders back and face firm and glaring at the monster that had spotted them on sight. So did Ed and Greed. The avarice wasn't too happy about that. His heart jumped and his violet eyes filled with worry, "Janelle!" He called to her, but she only looked to him with a soft smile, "Well, this is thoughtful of you Hoenhiem, bringing me the girl in a neat little silk ribbon. Really, you shouldn't have."

"That's not why she's here. And I'm sure she wouldn't want anything to do with what you have in store for her."

"It's not her we're really interested in, in fact, if she opens her belly maybe we can just take the child out of her. What do you say?" The comment made Greed ball his fist, and Janelle's heart drop, "You're sick! My child is not a test subject for your _**daddy**_ to-,!" Janelle cried out, angered and pushing passed the older man before he put out his arm to her, holding her back with his eyes still on Pride. When Janelle noticed this she stepped back with a deadly glare in her eyes, buttoning her lip before she really spat some things she'd probably regret. Maybe. She didn't care what Pride was at the moment, all she knew was she refused to have that egotistical monster speak like that. She felt sick to her stomach by it, she wanted to spit fire at him if she could, but instead she crossed her arms and let the man speak, "Well at least you two were able to show yourselves. None the less the girl is coming with me. Janelle has some unfinished business."

"Really? Let me ask you something first, how did Father even know about the child?" Hoenhiem asked only out of curiosity that everyone else was wondering as well, it was just so sudden. They thought he would've came for the Elric Brothers, as well as Janelle for the soul purpose of using her world to play into his god-like ideas. But in knowledge of the new unborn child that was-, in a way, his grandchild, how could he have known when they hadn't found out since Resembol? Long after they had left Central. What was the catch?

But Pride just smiled and shook his head, "If you ask Janelle I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell you. She does seem to have a tendency to open her mouth whenever she sees fit."

"What're you talking about? I never said anything about a kid, in fact we didn't even know until…" She trailed off, suddenly stopped to even make Greed think about it. Had she been pregnant longer than they had expected? That the whole time she had been getting sick was because of her body adjusting to the new developments? Either way, it left Greed and Jan to cross gazes before realizing that, well…It was too late to do anything about it now. They had wanted to keep her silent because the moment she would've found out. She would've told Greed. "That's why you took me to Wrath's…It wasn't because Greed and I were planning to escape. You guys didn't even know, but…In way you knew it would be the only option. Either way we would've escaped and that could've happened, especially with his grandchild coming into play."

"So you knew about her pregnancy?" Ed asked just as shocked.

"I could practically smell the ugly brat inside her on that day she lost her pretty little voice. Remember Janelle, it must've been so painful to not be able to speak? To talk to your precious Greed?" As he spoke he could see the questions and fear bubbling to the girl's head, causing him to grin even more at the girl's face. Greed on the other hand was about to pounce on him, growling and shielding his arms even more, "I'm going to kill you. All of you…"

"Greed stop it! You're giving him what he wants."

"They hit…my _**pregnant**_ girlfriend Ed." He turned his fiery gaze to the boy causing Edward to soften his eyes, and yet seem almost intimidated by the stare all at once, "And they knew about it. How can I _**not**_ be pissed about that!"

But Hoenhiem stopped him, stepping before the girl to keep the monster's attention on him, "I'm sorry, but bringing her back to Father? That's unacceptable. You'll have to excuse me when I say you won't get anywhere near this girl. Or her child. He obviously can't handle a woman, how would he be able to handle a scream child that merely cries for attention?" Pride felt as if he should respond, but as he watched the man curiously, sensing that he was going to do something, and while being suspicious, he retracted his shadowy tentacles closer to his body, and waited.

Everyone waited, and just as Hoenhiem began to move forward, Alphonse came out of from behind the homunculus, unaware that Pride had already sensed him and wrapped the shadows around the armored boy, "Are you joking? Was that really your plan of attack?"

"No. Because we're not finished yet." Al replied grabbing onto the young boy, suddenly hearing the sound of a clap and the ground completely rounding widely over Pride and Alphonse. The homunculus yelled out, "Hoehiem!" And attempted a quick attack on him, but swerved it towards the girl to make Janelle put up her arms around herself, closing her eyes tight while she awaited impact. She could hear Greed…Or was it Ling? She could hear them both calling for her, but she stayed frozen in frame, waiting for death or waiting for someone to speak, but when nothing came she opened her eyes and removed her arms from her face. She came to find the sharp shadow disappearing into the air just mere inches away from her.

Janelle's eyes were wide, horrified of what could've been, but her lungs were still frozen in her chest when she came to realize how close she came to death. When she finally had released her breath, her knees collapsed below her causing her to fall to the ground weak, shaking, and panting, all in relief, "Jenny!" Greed was nearly sprinting to her, skidding to his knees when he grabbed a hold of the woman's shoulders firmly, "What the hell were you thinking! He could've killed you! Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me! I've already lost you once I can't lose you again!"

"It wasn't my fault he threw a curve ball!" She retorted nearly yelling back at him getting Greed to grunt glaring at her and cup the back of her head tightly, bringing their heads so close together it nearly grinded when he did, "Damn it. Damn it all to hell Jenny…What if he-," She could hear the strain in his voice. It quivered, and it made her heart melt, and her hands grab for him, "But he didn't. I'm okay. Really, look…" She pulled back a bit to show him her arm, smiling confidently before she cupped his face, removing his bangs in the process to rub her nose against the side of his cheek bone, "I'm fine. And it's only get worse from here, right?"

"Now that pops knows right?" Greed didn't sound to happy about it. Actually, he was in a panic, knowing that his father had a good idea of his son's offspring, it only meant it would get more dangerous, and for the avarice, as well as Ling, it caused them to be terrified of the outcome if they didn't keep an eye on the girl. The thought of what Father had in mind only harden the man's resolve, and with a deep sigh Greed pulled the girl into his arms, and kissed her hard, each peck almost more hurtful than the last, and Jan welcomed it with an amorous embrace.

She understood his worries, and felt them with every kiss, her heart only pounding hard when she saw that wounded look in the humanoid's eyes. When he had finished kissing her, he could barely take his hands off her shoulders and her head, running his fingers through the woman's hair to suddenly stop and notice Ed and Hoenhiem who were having their own deep conversation out closer towards the big mountain size hill made to keep Pride dorment, giving Greed an idea to slip away now that Pride had been confined, "Come on."

"Huh? Where are we going?" She asked only to have Greed put a finger to his lips, rising her from the ground with a helpful hand, "I've had enough of this place, and now that Pride's out of the way, Wrath's off to the east, and Envy's out of the picture, that leaves Central wide open. Which means…" He trailed off and when they had jogged off far enough away from the others to be out of their sights, he turned around and press the girl to his back crouching down and grabbing her sensually by the thighs.

The mighty swipe and strong grasp of the avarice caused Janelle to squeak as the he darted off into another direction, "W-wait I-, ha ha! What about the others?"

"Eh, they'll be fine. Besides, Bido we'll know how to find us. Until then, I want my last few hours crashing the party." She giggled holding on tight to Greed's shoulders, her legs getting a tight hold of his waist as he sped through the shrubs, "So tell me gorgeous, where do you want to go? Anywhere in Central, it's going to be ours soon enough." He chuckled grinning, to get the girl rolling her hazel orbs at herself, "And should I even know what you mean by that?"

_**Yeah, what exactly are you planning Greed?**_

The avarice grinned secretly to himself, but as he spoke, Janelle could hear it in his tone, "I've already told you…I'm going to _rule_ the world." Then he turned back to make eye contact with the curious brunette, pulling her head forward so he could reach back and kiss her deeply, when he pulled back, Janelle's eyes still showed delirium. But Greed only grinned back devilishly, his eyes falling dark and mysterious to send a chill up Jan's spine, "And you're going to do it with me."

"How…?" She whispered back gulping.

Greed hummed back with a mischievous look in eyes, "You'll know when you feel it." A shiver ran up her smile, and she held back the sensation of her breath being taken away, but the glossed features in her sparkling iris's were telling him everything. He knew how to push her buttons, and if he was going to have to spend a few hours waiting for the fun to begin, he'd rather be having some fun before the final encore, "Come on, I know where we can go."

"Where?"

"Well, since I've gotten some of my memories back…I want to take you to a special spot I use to know back before I met the gang."

"The gang? Y-You mean…the chimeras?"

"Yeah. Bet your book never mention that before."

"N-no, actually they didn't."

Greed smirked at her, and grinned, "Good, then it won't ruin the surprise."

"Sur-surprise? I don't like the sound of that."

"Heh, then like I said before…You'll know by the feel of it." Janelle could only wonder what he had up his sleeve, what he was hiding in his little corner of the world that he was about to show her. It made butterflies just thinking about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 21: Promises on the Promise Day<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21 Promises on the Promise Day

_**Behold! Another chapter! YAAAY! Hope you guys like it, yes there is smut, if you don't like it, you can skip it :3 Other than that, nothing really to report, just trying to get Giving In under way again, and hoping that this chapter doesn't suck lol ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21: Promises on the Promise Day<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>If there is one thing life is good at, it's creating windows of many opportunities, and only giving so many signs of direction towards the path of getting it right the first time with minimal foul ups. So what happens when the opportunity you chose, and wanted more than anything becomes what it truly wasn't or what you expected? That when you are given a choice between the riches of money, and power, and the riches of family and friends? Of love. When does that choice become so difficult to someone? Or simple? I tell ya, it wasn't for me. I didn't realize I could have it all if I just gave up one thing. My goal to have this world to myself.<em>

"Stop that! I can't be stealthy if you're trying to anticipate coitous!" Janelle spat whispering behind her. This guy was unbelievable, here she was trying NOT to get caught by Central Commands Commandos, and all Greed could do was get a quick grope of her ass to get him chuckling in her ear.

The entire place was crawling with soldiers, now that the news of the Furher King Bradley had been blown away in his train, but that was a whole another plot line that Jenny wished not to think about. She wasn't even sure she should be near that man this time around, not only for the previous attack on her, but now for the news of her unborn child only being an awful temptation that Wrath would surely use against Greed, hell, it had worked before, why not now. Janelle wanted to avoided that out come at all cost. She could see it happening if she wasn't careful. It was the only thing making her paranoid besides her and Greed getting caught now, "I can't help it your ass is so squeezable. I mean look at it, that's a cute butt."

"Shut up." She wanted to scream but just as she almost did the avarice hushed her gentle when someone walked passed them. Whoever it was didn't see them though, for the two were hiding in a near by janitor closet trying to get to the final top floor of Central Headquarters building. From what Greed mentioned, it's suppose to be the Headquarters only real suite in the place. And he knew when and how to get into it. At least, from what he could remember. Once the person had disappeared around the next hallway, Greed took Janelle's hand and carefully made his way up the stairs to the next story, hopefully being able to bypass any more interferences while they were amongst their own enemy.

"Well, well, there it is." Just as they made it pass the staircase, snug behind an office plant, the avarice Greed and threw his thumb to the destination, "Ready to take a gander?"

"I'm confused, what if someone sees us? Or finds us there? Are we going to tell them we got lost looking for the bathroom? We don't even have uniforms."

"Easy darlin' I've got it taken care of. This room isn't just any room. It rarely ever gets used unless someone highly important had, 'Come to visit.'" When he relayed this to her he used his fingers as quotation signs, hoping she'd catch on but she only looked at him funny, "Like…"

"It's like an extra special room for VIP's. No one is allowed in the room without the Furher being present. But now that the Furher is considered gone…I'll show it to you."

"Oh dear god we're gonna get caught and die here aren't I?" She seemed to feel a ting of regret for following him this far, but it was too late now.

"That's not funny now come on, and stop being such a chick."

"I-,…oh never mind." She knew she had no choice, Janelle was being pulled by Greed the moment the close was clear. Janelle wasn't going stop when she saw two soldiers walk by, one of them being-, surprisingly, Kimblee.

He seemed like he was going for a ride, and from Janelle knew, she looked at him grimly when they made it to the door finally. But the thing was locked of course, until Greed stuck a claw into the door and somehow 'magically' opened it. She wanted to scoff at how skilled he was at opening it with just his ultimate shield, but the avarice had already pulled her into the room before anyone noticed.

Little did they notice a certain alchemist looking back at the sound of the door clicking. At first, Kimblee waited there, scanning the area over and over again before he felt content enough to move forward.

While he better things to do, Janelle was now stuck on the room she had been yanked into scanning the diameter and the set up of the large room.

It was breathtaking. The room was set up to have a downstairs that had its only little library corner, a large seating area one could literally sleep in if they wished it. On the other side was a gigantic window that could bee looked from the top of the metal stairs spiraling up to the top where a King bed laid. Just to the right of it, the bathroom and on the left, besides the window, was a door. Of what the girl wasn't sure, but she could tell from the smirk on the avarice's face he had a pretty good idea of what it was. The room was outline in a purple and red, the walls covered by curtains that were stretched by gold poles, the entire ensemble. It was certainly a glorious room, one that Janelle had only seen in magazines and the internet, "Oh my god."

"It's nice right?"

"It's…wow! Just wow." She laughed ecstatic, walking towards the window took take a peak at the beautiful view, "Greed it's beautiful up here."

"Heh, yeah. One of my favorites." He chuckled lightly, his mind becoming suddenly fogged with past experiences, the sound of him old self making an oath to fill this room with gorgeous women, and have Central at their mercy. Now, he had this room filled with one woman. One woman that seemed more gorgeous than all the women he could fit into the room they stood in, his mind as well as Ling's filling with one question, _**Greed.**_

_Not now _

_**She needs to know. I need to go back to Xing. Whether or not you want to stay and take over…How will you take care of her and the baby in a small room like this?**_

_It will work. I'll make it work._

_**Listen to yourself. **_

_I am. Stay out of this you…_

_**I'm its father too Greed. That is my child as much as it is yours and you know it. And that child will need a stable home. I'm not saying you can't have the world, but isn't there things more important than just material possessions? If Central is attack in the future Janelle and our child will be in danger. You can't leave them here Greed. It's…Just not safe. Janelle should have a say so in what she wants from this. **_The avarice growled under his lips, getting the girl's attention by accident when she turned to him, seeing the look on his face, and the way he was staring to the side. When he saw the worried gaze in her orbs he sighed and straighten himself, "Sorry."

"What's going on? Something bugging?" She was already making her way over, her hands rubbing his shoulders to melt away some of the stress, "Mm, more than you know." When she was finished, she gave him a sympathetic look, something nagging at her to keep digging, "Alright, spill it. Tell me."

"Eh, I…don't want to make this awkward doll, it can wait…"

"Would you ever tell me to wait to tell you something important, even if it didn't seem important to me?" The thought made him chuckle and put his hands to her hips, "No. I guess not."

"Come on, you can tell me anything Greed. I promise, I won't get mad."

"Thanks…." He trailed off, collecting his questions, and which one he would want to ask the most. His heart never felt so hard against his chest when it pounded, his own confusions and undecided decisions making him breathe uneasy, "I've-, I've been meaning to…ask you…" Greed was stumbling bad, it had to be something important, and the more it seem to become hard for him to speak. _What __**do**__ I want to say? Stay with me? She isn't going with Ling that's for sure. We're not going to Xing…We're not. We're-, _"Greed? Please tell me. I want to know what's wrong. To be honest, you're scaring me." She laughed lightly, but he could see the look on her face, getting the avarice to regret his intention to tell her. Was this really the time to do this? This could be there last day together, and all he could think about was Janelle, "I can't do this…" He finally spoke, "Huh? Do what? You mean…what we're-," From the look of her face and her eyes they spoke of something dreadful, something Greed couldn't even think of doing and he quickly corrected it, "No nothing like that! Just…" He took a deep breath and leaned in to speak the words with care, something he was never good at, "I'm curious to know where we stand…On-, when…" He stopped himself and sighed in frustration. He was always so good at speaking his mind, why was this time so much more harder than any of the other times they spoke? When he had collected himself he stared deeply into the girl's eyes, "When this is all over, are you planning on wanting to stay here in Central, or do you want to go to Xing?" There was silence when he asked this, her heart stopping in her chest and her eyes fluctuating to show him it did alarm her. She was aware that this question would come to pass, but she didn't expect it to be now.

But then…When would it be? With Greed so confident he would live and Janelle still trying to ponder her way of keeping him alive all together, it was hard enough not to say she didn't want to stay with them both. Because she truly did. But how was Greed going to stay in Central when Ling was determined to go to Xing? "I…Greed…Ling…Both of you, I don't want to have to choose my child's home. We need both of you. And Greed…If…" she stopped choking back, feeling hormonal and emotional as hell when she felt the next words leave her lips, "If you want to go and rule the world I don't want to stop you. If you-,"

"I will make it." He said bluntly. It came off rude, but Janelle knew otherwise, and only smiled softly, almost in sadness, "Right. _When_ you make it, and you're open to…New found freedom, do you really want to stay bounded to a child and a woman? Won't you want more than that?" It was a question he had been asking himself since Resembol, since he tangled himself in this alien that's rocked his world. He wanted to say he did want more, he did want the riches of the worlds, and more, but this hole inside him…It was filling the more she spoke, and when she gave him the most saddest look, he couldn't help but frown in guilt, his own face falling in despair, "You tell me…Won't you?" She knew what he meant.

That book. It was always there, reminding her of what he knew, what he learned what he wanted in the end. And when she thought about it, tearing up and smiling pulling Greed's balled fist to her stomach, letting his hand softly relax into an open one to feel the warm of her stomach through the thin shirt she worn. and the other she wrapped around her waist as she nuzzled her head into his chest, pondering what she wanted to tell him since the beginning, "I'll be clear now that I can speak. I've made my decision on staying, because you guys wanted me to stay. But not just because that's what you want…Because I wanted it too. It feels weird holding your child, to be pregnant with a sins child. But I'm happy too. I also want you to be happy to Greed. If you don't want to be tied down no one is forcing you to do so. I know what Ling wants, it's up to you to know what you want…And no matter what it is, I will be okay with it."

"Even if I wanted to leave huh?" He was joking, but a part of him was truly curious, "Yes. I don't want to control your life. I know what it feels like to live a life filled with lies. And I refuse for you to become fake with me. Not like you ever would being how honest you are and all…But still, whatever happens I can't hold it against you. So…Just to be clear on your behalf…"

"I'm not going anywhere." His simple, deep, and passionate reply left Jan blushing and speechless, unable to say anything as she smiled at him attempting to look away before he pulled her into a deep kiss, "Bastard…"

"Can't be helped I've made up my mind. You are going to be with me when this is all over. I don't usually call things mine so easily you know. I hold them accountable for agreeing to the terms." He smirked mischievously and raised his brows to give that cocky Cheshire cat like feature that nearly made her squeak. She resisted with a clearing of her throat and a small smile, "And what does sir Ling think of all this?"

"He knows what I know…"

_**Yeah, more than you're saying**_

_I'm going to, don't rush me_

_**Greed, now is the time. Do it, or you may never get another chance**_

"So…What does that mean for you…" She pushed him back a bit, his lips resistant to cease before he pulled back and saw the skeptical gaze she held, "Where do you want to be when this is all over?" The question sent a chill up his spine, and his mind went blank. You'd think it be easy to say here in Central where he could look over his world from a view like they could see. But it wasn't, instead he stared at Jen blankly, his lips parting to speak, but nothing coming out, "I…" When he couldn't answer he sighed through his nose, and kissed her hard only to pull away just as quick, "I want to rule the world with you. That's what I want."

"Why not just settle for a little less and come to Xing with us. Surround yourself with friends and family. Wouldn't it…Wouldn't it get boring being alone?"

"I won't be alone, I'll have you."

"But we can't live here Greed." She assured. There was a silence, and a grim feature took the avarice's eyes, "So you don't want to stay in Central?"

"We can't live in HQ or underground Not with a baby. It's not safe, unhealthy-, Look…" Her grip on him tighten and she embraced him tightly, lovingly, on the brink of trying to keep herself from shaking, "I'm scared too. I'm terrified. I don't know what's going to happen today, but whatever does I want to be with you both. What terrifies me more is knowing you guys are fighting over where to be after this, when all I can think about is whether or not you're going to live."

"You're still-,"

"All the time. Every second." Her embrace was so tight he had to hold her back with just as much force when her eyes began to fill with tears, each one more blinding than the last, "Until we get passed this and Father is destroyed there isn't going to be rest for me. I don't…I can't…" She swallowed and hid her face in his shoulder, letting her tears soak the fabric so he could never see them, "I can't watch you die. It's so different being in a reality I thought as nothing but a story, and now…The thought of your death makes my stomach churn, it makes me…oh god-," Suddenly, Janelle gave in an unsteady breath and pulled away abruptly, "Janelle..?" She literally sprint the nearest toilet, of course which had to be upstairs sadly enough, and when she did Janelle already had her head placed in the toilet, vomiting once again she held on for dear life. Once she had a minute to breath she leaned her head on her forearm, sniffling away the fluids that attempted pass her nose before she took some tissue and wiped it away, unaware of the homunculus unnoticeable making his way behind her, and standing on the other side of the wall with a solemn, and sympathetic look on his face.

He could see the exhaustion in her face, and as he thought about it, it had been awhile since she had proper nourishment. When she went at again, the avarice cringed and shook his head of his trouble and worried thoughts, not wanting to think about what she said especially after how upset it already made her. After she was completely finished she laid back against the wall closest to her, and laid her head against it, only getting Greed to help her to her feet with a confused feature taking her face, "Come to the bed, you can rest there."

"Greed I'm fine-,"

"Please, for me." Janelle wanted to say she was really fine, that it was just the morning sickness, but seeing the face he was making only made her do as he ask with a resilient smile, "Alright."

"I'll get you some water, wait here." She didn't say anything, and laid back getting relaxed and closing her eyes for a moment as she took in the sight again, the calming smell that was actually helping her sickness. Then she looked over at Greed who was searching through a small mini bar for Janelle to munch on. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but whatever he could find is what he assumed would help.

Water and crackers. He didn't even have to try, but Janelle had to ask as he laid the food on the night stand and handed her the water, "Did you already know what to get?"

"Huh? It was really all they had. Unless we decide to call for services, but that may only cause suspicion." The girl couldn't help the giggle that arose, attempting to drink as much water as possible before putting the empty cup down, "Well, for the future, crackers and water, and ice chips are very good for pregnant women when they're nauseous. I was just surprised to see that you knew, but…It was just by luck. Pretty good luck if you ask me."

"Heh, but now I know for next time." He then reach over and cupped her face to kiss her forehead and pull away before she stopped him, and kissed him again, this time softly, but with vigor, and a small whimper as she embraced him, and pecked his lips in desperation.

He didn't know what could have come over her but he had a good idea of what it was. After getting overly excited the only thing she could think to do was this, her own sadness responding with kisses and tight embraces. When she was finished kissing him Janelle pulled back to smile and cupped his face, staring at him lovingly before she gave him on last peck, "I don't care what you say…I love you, Greed. No matter what happens to us in the future I just want you to know that." He didn't know what but the sound of her saying those words made him fluster, his cheeks slightly pink before he responded back in a mumble, quietly. Only loud enough for her to hear it even though there was really no one else…Besides the obvious other of course, but still saying it send a chill down his spine, "Do you know what it feels like to have you say that?"

"Because I'm not calling you a big fat jerk this time?" He chuckled at her and kissed her hard, "I love you too…" He replied back almost unable to believe he actually said it, only more hooked on the fact that Janelle had just sincerely told him she loved him.

No one had ever told him they loved him. Whether brotherly or otherwise, distributing love the way she intended was more than he could handle, and finally hearing while she looked at him in such a loving way all Greed could do was lean in and kiss her with a gruff tone, "But…Say it again." The last words were mumbled, making Janelle lean in to watch his face chance, "What?" Then he moved into her, "You heard me…Say that-," He froze looking away, this time almost worrying the girl before he gazed back into her eyes with almost a sadden feature, "Say that you love me." Jan couldn't help the giggle that left her and the flush cheeks that came after, but with a bite of the girl's lip she obliged him, pulling herself into his lap as he gladly took her sides, the man's loins beginning to ache just by the mere position of her body, of her hand being placed tenderly on his chest, her fingers slowly making its way up to the collar to pull the avarice in close, "You know that I love you." then she pressed her forehead to his, eyes closed by heart filled with an overwhelming joy Janelle could in no way describe, she just…Felt. In return Greed could see it, and also closed his eyes in return sensing and hearing the girl's silent breathing, hope happy she sounded when she sighed content of her words, "I love you to death and beyond, Greed the avaricious." From the inside and out his body filled with shivers, his teeth clenching when he began to feel his throat tighten, his own expression becoming unreadable, and frantic. She could see it, and felt her heart nearly drop when he suddenly leaned in and grabbed a tight hold of the girl throwing himself back against the bed, but not without getting a mouth full of his woman to make her squeak and giggle, her arms on both sides of him and her head tilted to the side to get a better deep feel of his tongue coiling around hers, with his lips smacking hard and passionately against hers.

Where he felt in control, a part of him felt some kind of animalistic need to make her his right here on the bed. And though he would have to keep as gentle as possible, he wished for nothing more than one last magical morning if his end were to really come. The thought was completely discarded when a tinge of anger made him blank out, and begin to already pull at her clothes. Janelle's lips slipped from Greed's his saliva and tongue sticking out a bit before he smirked with hands shielded over up and over his shoulders to make Janelle bite her lip when she felt his claws softly rake into her. Her finger nails ran over his sleeves, and up over his chest to open his jacket, and shirt all in one go. Greed did the same to her, using his skilled fingers to snap her button apart from the jeans, then he pulled them down off her ass and groped it, his cock trying hard to stay hidden…until Janelle went for his pants rubbing her hands and fingers over his bulge to feel him buck under her touch, resisting a loud groan, "D-damn it…"

"It's so hard." She whimpered wet at the feel of him, how excited he'd get just by her alone.

"Then stop touching it…Unless you plan on doing more than teasing the hell out of me. That's just cruel babe." He then reached down himself and softly slipped in a digit with ease, then a second, "Ah! s-so you do the same to me?" She whined back pulling off his shirt while he started to miraculously swirl them deep inside her to make Janelle gasp back and groan loudly, Greed chuckling darkly, "Well, I do know how to play dirty." He pulled them out from her already soaked area, and placed the wet fingers in his mouth, sucking away the essence the best he could before moaning, and stripped the girl of her pants, and shirt. Greed disposed of his clothes as well, and laid his back against the mat, turning Janelle around on top of him so her bottom was towards his face, her legs shaking and her blossom wet above him.

He hissed at the sight of her, hard as a rock with his shaft proudly pulsing in front of her. The girl was panting herself at the sight of his swelling cock, ticking back and forth like it was begging for her. Suddenly Janelle felt her thighs being grabbed just at the borderline of her plump butt. Then he spread her open, and lifted his head up to get his mouth at just the right angle, hearing a soft moan leave the girl before she began to move her hands against his own legs, holding herself up with a tremble when she felt his tongue begin to savagely lick at her, his tongue so hot that the contact made her moan and jump forward, "Mm…" He muffled deep inside her blossom, devouring every corner and every soft surface he could tease and torment. She could only moan back, moving her hips back and forth to the movement of his mouth, feeling everything he was doing to her, darting his tongue in and out, until he was fucking her with his muscle, pulling back out to intake any remaining essence that tried to slip away.

It became even more encouraging when she would moan with such a harsh rasp. It was actually really sexy, and something that kept Greed flicking his tongue faster and faster against her clit before slurping back to get a wonderful taste of her most sensitive area. With Janelle trying to resist every sound she pushed her bottom back, leaning her face forward till she grabbed the man's length and began to stroke him with a long soft rhythm. The avarice groaned at the feeling, her touch and voice he had dearly missed had already driven him to this point, ready to finally take her so he could keep his promises from before. Getting her voice back, wanting to hear that she loved him, even though Ling was the one to ask this prior, he felt the same, he didn't need to point out the obvious . Weeks, almost a month without hearing her, and he wasn't even sure if he was going to die tomorrow. He wanted to hear every aspect of her tones, and high pitched screams, until the whole world would come crashing down in flames.

"Oh G-Greed…" When she slipped the name from her lips he nearly lost it, feeling his cock twitch from her tightening grip and squirming hips, his tongue was so rapid that it was taking everything he could muster to keep himself from turning her around and…. Nope, it was too late, he was already at that point, seeing flashes of her face as if it would disappear, his life flashing before his eyes. It was pissing him off, like the feeling of doubt was consuming him, and he was scared shitless of ever losing her face, or the sound of her giggles, and smart ass remarks. Her sounds of bliss. The sound he was hearing now. Even as he pushed her forward and sat them up in a lotus position, her ass pressed against his stomach and he lost it, groaning back desperately as he started a deep, slow motion, his lips close to her ear so she could hear every sound that he would make, her own noises making him smile a bit when he gasped back at the feel of her tight sleeve fit flawlessly around him. The feel of her walls were always so hot and welcoming, never had he been disappointed by her, her body responded to him so well, and he was definitely feeling the same.

His tip of his shaft was just rubbing up against the folds so delicately that her entrance twitched at the tease, and he made no attempt to stop. Greed eased himself in with knitted brows, a bliss filled moan that even made Janelle responded back to with just as a delighted moan as him and tightened area, her limbs finding a comfortable seat in the avarice's lap.

They both knew they only had a few hours left to themselves before their time would be given to saving what they considered their world. It was so weird to think like that, but Janelle's thoughts were just as deep in drowning, and deluded as her imagination, her body trembling like crazy when she sank into his curves, their lips finding one anothers like magnets when Janelle began to whimper softly at every slow buck of the man's hips, his nails scratching up her ass until he reached her hips sides and made the brunette's own lower half move to his pace, her chest and bottom bouncing with every thrust, and every face and sound she made only heightened Greed's high, his mind falling into its own haze while he watched the girl from behind, her lips releasing each angelic moan and gasp until her throat was dry, and her eyes were glossed over with ecstasy when she had glanced back at him, biting her lip with even more whimpers to subdue him into fucking her faster.

He did comply, never losing eye contact when his hands moved from her hips to her face and frontal pelvis to get a hard grip on the woman, his body beginning to move faster but still so softly, as if afraid to hurt her and the baby, his lips becoming hard yet tender. He was…Making love to her. The way he was moving. This wasn't just about sex. He wanted their last moments to feel like an eternity of bliss, a bond that could slow down time until he froze them in the now.

When Jen began to feel the difference in his passionate movements, she noticed something in his eyes, something that scared her to death when he suddenly panted close to her, his own humanoid eyes filling with despair and yet a harden resolve that she could see illuminating from him. She knew what he was feeling, and as she continuously moved to his tender pummeling, she felt her heart drop in her chest, and her eyes water when he breathlessly whispered to her in a croaked tone, "I don't want to ever leave you…"

"Then don't. Don't-," She shook her head of the overwhelming sadness taking her, drowning herself this time in the pleasure, and his deep hard kiss, his own shield starting to take over his body before it took his face. Janelle hadn't even noticed since she had closed her eyes so lost in her avarice that she could only try to feel and hold onto him as long as she possibly could, but when she opened her eyes, she came to find his skull-like features had taken his face, startling her until he was gripping her around the shoulders, hitting her spot with even more force when her answer came quick. He smirked tenderly, his eyes softening, but his body still moving so skillfully against hers, "I had…I had a feeling you'd get a kick out of this." She squeaked when he turned her around, and laid her on the bed with her back towards the mattress and her core still filled with him inside her, his pace ceasing for merely a second before he continued his rhythm, getting now an even better sight of their connection, and the look on the girl's gorgeous distorted face.

He pulled her hips down on him, no giving any movement to work. He wanted to do it all, panting loudly when he felt the throbbing his in loins grow, and Janelle walls tighten around him so hard it caused a friction of heat. They both muffled noises, Janelle from cupping her mouth with her hands, and Greed only encouraging her but growling deeply when he began to buck his hips upwards, getting a more sensitive and special spot that almost felt like a nerve ending being prodded.

And it was phenomenal. Absolutely breath taking that it almost seemed like Janelle's world had began to slow down and blur before her eyes, the only thing that grabbed her attention from the midst of euphoria was his grunting voice, his sweet teasing nothings that drove her wild until he lace his hands with hers, and pulled their intertwined palms above her head. Then Greed spread out his legs to force Jenny's legs open wide. Everything was going incredibly, the sense of their coition coming to an end soon, very soon. From the feel of Janelle's tender insides, and new changes, her walls almost felt restricting the closer she became to climax, while the bed shook but never banged, for the bed was so huge, and literally imbedded into the wall that it had become almost unbearable not to be able to hear it. So Greed found a different strategy, hoping it would help ease her tenderness from the change, but still be able to give her an astonishing end.

He lifted himself a bit, putting her knees close to her chest while he kneels in front of her to grab a hold of her feet, making sure to barely leave her, hearing a gasp and another extraordinary sound when he thrust his hips forward. He was penetrating her while controlling the movement and supporting her balance to make their orgasm heightened into the clouds. Everything was cloudy, everything, " Oh god, I've been missing that pretty little voice of yours, so fucking much, I've been missing it bad." He held onto her hips hard, and gripped on tight while she pressed her feet into his chest, their moans getting louder and louder when the new angle gave him extra control and deeper plunges into her juicy walls, "You hearin' me Janelle…? Every time you moan I was to explode inside of you, fill you again and again, and again." He called to her, her own name getting the said girl to tear up from the unspeakable nerves being hit, only descending when they finally reached on the verge of climax. But something stopped Greed. Something (or someone) was causing his movements to slow down causing the ache in his cock to almost hurt, "Nn-n-gh, fuck, L-Ling…You bastard." He grunted hard, loud enough for the girl to hear it, and gasp softer than the man above her could catch, with nearly a heart attack when she heard the name that passed his lips. _What he did just say? _"What? Ah, n-no, no don't…" Was all she could manage through the light heaving and her voice quivering. He growled this time and groaned looking down at Jenny with a grinned and a tint in his eyes. A look that made her blink back, as if she had…No, she was. She was feeling both Ling and Greed at the same time. It was-, beyond the word of excited. She was actually experiencing one of her deepest darkest fantasies, like he had proven once before. And the two boys were only making it worse, causing Janelle's voice to soar with each feel of their cock embedding into her so wonderfully. God it felt so fucking good, too good to be real.

And Greed just grinned at the blissful expression passing over her face, seeing that his woman was enjoying this greatly, his teeth stretching out more as he leaned his face to hers, just enough for her to hear over the sounds of her own cries, "Oo, looks like we found a special button huh Ling?…I can feel her squeezing me. Mm squeeze me more...More." She moaned louder at his teasing husk tone and held onto them as much as she could with her face contorted in the sweet agony of coitus. His teeth began to show, and Greed's grunts had become almost in harsh frustration, to the point the would've mauled her if not for the fact that she pulled herself up to capture his lips in a hard lip-lock, their last final thread to break when they hit the climax. Their muffles cries were theirs and theirs alone, the sounds so subduing to the others ears that Greed, as well as Ling, had broken their chain of trying to stay slow and soft, when he attempted to hold back to make the moment last, the boys began to plow into the girl without notice, her mouth breaking from her so he could bite down on her bottom and suck on it when pulled out, just in time to rub his hot member against her most sensitive area, and spill onto her pelvic, stomach, even a little on her breast to make the avarice nearly lose his mind again at the sight of her covered in his essence. The two were left looking back into each others eyes in wonder and utter exhaustion.

They were both drinking the air like water, bodies beaded in sweat, and lips barely placed above the others. Greed was stuck his eyes showing that he was oblivious, and still stuck in his ultimate shield form before he suddenly put the girls legs down, and shifted next to her, both of them almost hurting to move from their wonderful position. They never wanted this to end. If Janelle could have any ability right now, it would've been to freeze this moment, and to never let it go.

And when Greed had already returned human, he turned Janelle towards his front,

wrapping an arm around her fragile little body, seeing her body drained of literally everything that left her standing. Well, if she were standing. He smiled at that, even chuckled, dazed but feeling alive even though he felt disconnected from his body, almost having an outer body experience, and feeling slight tingles of the aftermath. By the way he was running his fingers up the girls spine, she was having them too, shaking and shivering from the touch while they continued to give one another light kisses, lips smacking so softly that when they pulled away the invited the Eskimo kisses that followed after, his nose brushing against Janelle's while she rubbed his chest, in silence. In content.

Tranquil.

It was so peaceful that the two actually fell asleep for a good two to three hours before Greed found himself awaken by the sound of the door again. Not just any door, but a big door. Something large in a massive size. And then the sound of a child crying. In distress. Then the sound of static awoke him from sleep. He arose from the bed, shifting the mattress to his growing nightmare. It was official though, something was happening to him, these dreams…These sounds were no coincidence, the door? The kid? The sound of that woman. Even Ling was seeing the same dreams as him. Which made the young prince asked as Greed turned to see Janelle gone, and sound of running water coming from the luxurious bathroom, _**Greed…D-Did…Did you see**_

_You mean heard? Yeah. Ling, you've got a better sense on these kind of…things._

_**Meaning? **_He asked wanting to know where he was getting at, which only made Greed fall back onto the pillow sighing deeply, almost unnerved by the sound of the baby's cry he heard. It actually made his stomach churn and his head swim when he began to repeat the sounds, and put the two similar dreams he had previous together. None of it made sense, either he was so close to death that he could hear his own child crying to him, or…There was something unexplainable happening, and Ling knew it too, he just had to, _That sound of the door…Is it the door Ed, and Janelle keep talking about. The same one they mentioned that needs a toll or payment to pass it._

_**It's the only explanation. But why? Why the dreams? Why us? Shouldn't Janelle be having them instead of us?**_

_Yeah… _He trailed off, an idea popping into his head _But-, maybe…She knows something about it as well_

_**Are you going to plan on asking?**_

_Well I'm not planning on keeping this to myself now am I? I'm-, we're hearing children crying in pain, what kind of shit is that!_

_**I hate it. It makes me…Angry to hear it, because I can't do anything, but apart of me also feels like…like-,**_

_That child is somehow our responsibility? _

_**Something like that. But, it also…If that…B-Baby is-,**_

_Don't. _Greed started in a whisper, putting a knee to his chest as he held it with an arm, squeezing it hard when he flexed, balling his fist, _Just- don't. _

_**Greed…We need to know. I need to know. If that is our child in distress, if somehow our child soul is in danger, I want to stop it. That's my child crying, I know it is, I can feel it! **_

_None the less…We can't just tell her off the bat that we want to investigate the screaming, but I really want to know if she's had any similar dreams._

_**How do you plan on doing that?**_

_I don't know. I just-, I need to tell her. Or you, somebody needs to._

_**Well, if you think you can handle it big boy **_By the tone in Ling's voice it almost sounded as if he was trying to taunt the homunculus but Greed merely shook his head, and rubbed his eyes of frustrations, and sleep, almost on the verge of losing himself in completive actions until he turned his attention back to the bathroom close by, the sound of the girl humming to herself caused Greed to soften his uncomfortable expression, and turn it solemn before he arose from the mat making his way to the bathroom with the door already ajar.

From where he stood he could see steam releasing from the frame, and Janelle's humming had seemed louder, yet soothing. It was like she was humming a lullaby. When Greed had opened it wider the steam receded when he walked quietly inside, hearing Janelle begin to put words to her mumbled music tune so sweetly.

The avarice smirked a bit, feeling his troubles already starting to fade when he got closer, and closer. When he finally made it to the shower curtain, he pulled it back to find Janelle faced towards him but eyes closed as she washed the soap from her hair. It was the perfect opportunity for him to catch her face in his hands, almost scaring the girl before she gasped in the kiss, then sighed in relief and smiled when she realized what just happened. To be sure she could see though, Greed made sure to wait until most of the conditioner was out before sneaking up on the poor girl, not that she minded, in fact she enjoyed the rush, and only deepened the kiss to wrap her arms around him, and bring him side ways into the hot welcoming water. He loved it, even gave a soundless sigh when he felt the shower pressure hit his legs and torso. Being lost in the girl's morning kiss, he only found himself touching her back, frame, and curves, arms, hands, and neck until his hands had reached her face again.

All in all it was becoming a more relaxing morning like he wanted, as he had hoped for. Yet the question still bubbled to the top of his mind, but he refused to ask her here. If anything, he wanted some time before springing it on her. He knew what it meant asking her this, and could only imagine the expressions she would conjure at the sound of his big question.

Little did Greed realize, that as he thought this, and the two had pulled away to look back at one another, Janelle could already read the weird look on his face. Not necessarily his face exactly, but, something about the affliction in his eyes, "Good morning." He started obviously seeing her own expression start to change as well, "You okay?" Her voice was so soft, caring, her hands couldn't help but cup his handsome face, and the avarice welcomed it with a soft smirk, "For now." He caressed a cheek, then kissed her lips one last time before grinning, "Any way you'd let me wash up real quick princess?"

"Sure." She said with a bright smile, "And no need for the princess, please. It's…"

"Weird?" He asked curiously, his face grinning all goofy like as he took a hold of a fresh bar of soap that Janelle had been using, and pulling out the ribbon from his hair to wash away of this mornings events, "And besides you are going to be a princess, being Ling's girlfriend and all are you not?"

"indeed, but I don't think I'm very much 'princess' material."

"On the contrary. A few lessons in the waltz, and some classes on manners you'll be good enough to be a queen, I guarantee it." She appreciated the avaricious saying that, but serious, was he joking? Her? A princess? It was hard for her to imagine, but she smirked at the notion, and kissed his chin in his mid rinse. He seemed to have welcomed it with a gaze down to her, and pecked her lips before Jan moved aside to let him finish up with his hair, "Well, I appreciate the thought Greed, but seriously, that's something we can think about after we beat your 'pops' to the ground."

"Heh, yeah. Deep down into the ground. You know you don't have to stay in here just on my account." He urged nudge her with his hip getting them body to wobble and titter a bit, Greed smirking like an idiot while Janelle smiled back just as brightly, holding him a little closer after he had finished soaping and rinsing his hair, "It's not like that. In the wise words of a prince, I'm spending as much as time with you as possible. And that's until whenever that is, which means I'm not going anywhere." Then she touched her stomach, and smiled even more, proudly, "_We're_ not going anywhere."

"Heh, yeah. I know." She could see that he was trying his hardest to smile, but for some reason, there was just something about him that was throwing her off. Like before his expression seemed disturbed. Her words seemed to make him uncomfortable. Now, she really did want to know what was bugging him, "Alright, you've been acting funny all morning, talk to me Greed, what's got you upset?"

"You're seeing things doll." He tried to lean in for a kiss, but she stopped him half way, looking into his eyes with such a sadness. A worry. She really did want to know, and little by little he was finding it hard to keep the secret to himself. It wasn't just about telling her, this nightmare had eaten at him, and needed her help. So, with a soft sigh through his nose, Greed stared the girl down with his own worries starting to settle in as he turned off the water, "Come on. I'll tell you once we're dressed."

"Why not-,"

"Please…It's important, and the shower isn't where I want to tell you." Janelle didn't know what to think. How serious was this, and what was she to expect. In the end she could only nodded and grab for some fresh towels to dry off. They came out, Greed wrapped around the waist, while Janelle had hers was drying her hair.

Minutes later they were nearly clothed, and the girl could barely keep her patience in tact when she finally turned from her button on her pants, and sat down on the bed with her elbows touching her knees while she stared down the homunculus already fitting his jacket, "So…" She trailed off only to ask, "What's so important?" And at first the humanoid had nothing, only repeating the dream in his mind like a broken record, and the more he saw it the more it seemed harder to tell her.

He feared not for himself, but for his child and Janelle's well being. In telling her this he knew it would upset her, but she needed to know what was happening, and if anything, find out if she had had similar visions/dreams.

His back was to her when he started, but he slowly turned back around only to take a careful seat next to his woman, propping her up from slouching, and grabbed the first hand he could find, holding it firmly. And his eyes…The frightened her, "Greed…?" She was beginning to worry more than usual when he saw the way his brows were knitted, the grim frown that made him seem like he was contemplating, "Please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

"Yeah well…You maybe a little more scared after I tell you this but…I have a question to ask, and I need you to tell me if I'm just losing it, or…no, I know I'm not-,"

"Just tell me, please!" At this point she was beginning to panic, and the avarice nodded his eyes moving from hers to the floor, "Janelle…" But it didn't last long when he began to caress the top of her hands with his thumbs, "Have you had any dreams lately? Any…Nightmares?"

"You mean like before?"

"Yeah. About…A kid?"

"A kid? What do you mean? I don't understand." Of course, he hadn't given her much detail, and in return he gulped back a bit before giving the girl an intense gaze, "I've been having these dreams. Well, it happened twice actually but-, I think it might have to do something with the-,…" He couldn't even say it, seeing Janelle eyes seem so innocent as he told her this, the look of wonder was soon to diminish once he finished, "Baby."

"Baby? Wait-, I'm still confused, what are you trying to tell…me…wait…" Then she got it, "Are you telling me you're having dreams of the baby?"

"More than dreams doll, they're nightmares as I said. I've had this dream, where I can't really see anything, but I can hear everything that's happening…" He paused, still uncertain to mention it, yet the expression in Janelle's face, when she paled it confirmed everything, "And what I hear is a baby crying, and a door slamming. A really big door."

"Like a gate?" She asked almost in a whisper.

And Greed's eyes furrowed, "So it's true then. You've had the dream before too."

"I thought it was just a dream…But…" She arose from her spot in a daze, almost uncertain of where she was going when Greed had reluctantly released his hands from her, "Obviously it wasn't…" She slowly walked up to the large window like she had done when they first arrived, but this time she put her hands to it and then bumped her head against the glass with a very fearful look in her face. She looked terrified, almost on the verge of tears, "Oh god…Something's happening isn't it? Something's happening inside me and I don't know what it is."

"Do you know what any of this means Jen? And why am Ling and I having them." He tried to ask softly, but it only seemed to make Janelle panic a bit, "I don't know." She pondered with eyes closed, then turned back with confusion radiating from her gaze, "Can I talk to Ling?"

"Uh, sure-, can I ask-,"

"Chi, Greed, he can read Chi. Maybe he can feel the baby's to make sure it's okay?" She seemed almost about on the verge of frantic, but she was holding it together, rubbing her hand back and forth over her stomach, getting the avarice to quickly grab for her hands again, and sigh heavily, "Okay." The switch was quick, and again with a close of Greed's eyes, Ling appeared, his face falling from frown to a soft saddened smile, "Are you sure about this Jan. I know it's necessary, and I sure as hell want to know, but if I do this…You know what it might mean." The girl nodded, taking a deep breath with Ling to soon follow, "I need to know too. No matter how scared I am, I want to know my baby's okay." She whispered back desperately with one of her hands come up his arms, and gripping the sleeve. He smiled, happy at her answer, yet worried of what was ahead.

He stared down at her stomach, and Janelle moved back a bit, touching the back of his hand when it gently caressed her tummy. His breath shortened, but from what he felt the chi of the baby was fine, but, there was something off about it. He couldn't pin point it just yet, so he tried to concentrate harder, until he finally felt the ping he had been searching for. And it caused him to pull back almost yelping back, panting, and breaking out in an immediate cold sweat. He even had to find balance for himself when he tried to understand what just happened, "Ling!" And at his side Janelle was already trying to hold him steady while he attempt to hold onto her, his eyes distant and staring at the floor as if in a world of his own.

Whatever he saw it frightened Janelle, and her heart began to beat rapidly with her own face falling in deep worry, her eyes horrified of his face, and the look he was giving her, "God…"

"What did you see." Her voice was aching but she kept her composure, trying to as her own body began to shake, "Tell me please! How bad is it!" Once the prince could coherent make a sentence, he could only give her a grim look, and took a deep breath seeing the tears starting to threaten her shimmering orbs. So he wiped them away, only to have Janelle stop him, and beg helplessly, "Please…I need to know, Ling, I need-,"

"I know…I just…I don't understand it. This isn't just Chi, Janelle. Our child is connected to…Somewhere."

"Where?" She asked immediately, only to have him look at her, "Well, from what I saw…." He almost couldn't say it, afraid of whatever saw would be real. Who was he kidding, he already knew the answer, but…Just like Janelle he needed to know for sure, "It was a large double door with writing I didn't recognize… It was surrounded by a white plain, and…Something-, Someone was sitting just outside the door, looking back at me." He trailed off, remembering a few of the descriptions she had given him back in the past. When she had met truth in her dreams, like she was sleeping. Little by little, Ling and Janelle's minds began to sync up. The girl already what he was talking about but how could that be? How could he see Truth's door. And why was he suddenly having dreams like that? Was truth trying to tell them something, because in some way, the two were now bonded by this child inside them and truth, both of which left them both baffled of how the whole thing was even connected, "I believe it might be the portal Father spoke about. What Ed and you have mentioned before as well."

"So what does it all mean?" She asked tears coming again, and Ling there to catch him, kissing the girl's forehead over and over again until he was embracing her tightly, feeling his own fear envelope him, "I don't know, all I know is that the baby is trying to tell us something. Something big is going to happen. But it's hard to say what."

"You mean other than the end of the world." She laughed softly only to get Ling shake his head, "No. It will not be the end of the world. It will only be the end when we stop fighting for it." At this, the prince cupped her face lovingly, and kissed her softly, his forehead resting against hers, hair tangled in his fingers by accident, but he didn't care, he needed to give her hope, something to hold onto because he too needed something to keep him from losing his mind over the fact that whatever Father had planned, whatever this door meant, he would find out and stop their torment, "Just remember I'll have your back, okay? And you have mine, I know that. I will not let those monsters take you or my child away. Alright, I will not rest until we can go home in peace. I'll make sure of that, I promise."

To his words, Janelle could only wipe away what was left of her leaking face, and smile softly, confidently, believing every words that spilled from his lips, " You are good at keeping your promises." She started smiling sadly, but none the less welcomed his touch and small embrace, only to smile wider, "And I believe you. Every word."

"I'm glad." He replied softly, kissing her deeply and embracing her before sitting her on the bed, "Now from the sickly look on your face, I would say you're hungry huh?"

"A little. I do feel nauseous." She admitted shyly to get Ling to smile now and nodded with a soft chuckle seeping from his throat and releasing from his nose.

"Then don't you lift a finger, just sit back and I'll get you something."

"You don't have to-,"

"I want to." He replied not even bothering to give it a second thought before went to the mini fridge they had to find something. While he was occupied though, Janelle watched from afar, unable to stop smiling over his concern, even though he was quick to change the subject over something so deathly serious, but she couldn't blame him. She could tell it was his way of coping with the situation. She couldn't even stop holding her stomach while Ling was slicing up pieces of something on a small plate. Then he came to her side sitting it between them both, "Here. I cut up some apples for you, if that's okay. You seemed to be fond of them back at Ed's, and I think the last one."

"Oh…You're so thoughtful, thank you really." They both attempted to smile at each other, Ling more than the girl, trying to keep her mind other places than the worries that were clouding her judgment, "Hey." She slowly looked over to him, paranoia, fears, everything was riding on this, including her own baby's life, and her heart ached at the ideas, the what if's arising to the surface, of which Ling and Greed could read through every emotion she was feeling, everything she had gone through previous to their meet.

The lost of her first. He could only imagine the pain she was experiencing. But he wouldn't let the same thing happen twice. Not to her. He would protect his lover at all cost. He believed he'd even die trying, "Don't you fret. This is big, but I _will_ make sure you and the baby are safe. No one is taking you fro me. No one. Besides, we have alchemy on our side, just remember to use it this time."

"I know. And I will." She nodded happily, her breath slightly uneasy as she took a bite of an apple slice, and leaned against her prince the best she could, Ling embracing her back with just as much, rubbing the side of her shoulder. Even Ling began to sneak pieces into his mouth, sticking in two between his fangs to get the girl to giggle when she looked up at him.

He chuckled back and fitted the two back into his mouth to eat them up, humming back at the sweet juicy bursting with flavor, "So good. I miss having a whole meal though."

"Well, I did still promise you a meal didn't I?"

"Heh, not really promised but yes, I do recall you mentioning something of that." He grinned at the idea, and Janelle laughed even more, giving a breathless sound afterwards before clearing her throat, "And I still intend to keep that. When this is all over, I 'm going to make you a meal fit for an Emperor."

"As long as you're there with me…" He smirked, his eyes opening a bit before he kissed Janelle softly, pulling back for her to answer, "Of course." With that he smiled, eyes still open enough for her to catch that small glimpse of blue shading in his dark black eyes, "I love you." He whispered finally, swallowing back.

"I love you too." It went silent for a minute, the two enjoying their last moments before chaos were bound to erupt. It was all a matter of time now, and Janelle could tell by the sun's direction alone that the clock was ticking. The wait almost seemed painful, but with Greed/Ling being her rock, she felt she could face anything. If she could take a blade for Ling, lose her voice for Greed, she sure as hell could face Father. He was powerful, and she knew the tricks that he held up his sleeve, but she had a few tricks of her own. Ones that would surely blow him away if she kept her mind clear, and her hopes high. But she would make sure to keep that distance the boys talked about, to stay safe.

And now, as the sun came to it's peak, arising over the mattress and over the intertwined legs, the two just laid there on the bed after finishing the apple, both content, and happy to be with one another until they heard the sound of the sirens. The sound of a man's voice echoed through Central Head Quarters, repeating of intruders, and Roy Mustang going rebel out in the City, that he was to arrive soon to 'take over'. Then there were reports of Briggs soldiers making their way through while the Military tried to hold them off.

By this time, Greed had taken over the body again, his eyes opening from the once peacefulness over the loud sound of booming, and gun shots. And Janelle? She was peaking over the avarice's chest to look out the window. From far away she could see lights blasting, people scattering below, and over the roof.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, yet her breath seemed steadied now, not like before. Her mind went blank to, as if a part of her was trying to come to terms that this was truly happening. She was attempting to find some kind of resolve, and when she felt the man beside her start to shift around a little, "So, you ready to kick some ass babe?" She somehow found the strength to move. To fight. To find the threat that attempted to take this world, and hers…And more.

Janelle looked up from her spot slowly, somewhat smiling to the words of the homunculus smirking back at her. Then she patted his chest softly, and gave a strict nod, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 22: Family Feud<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the wait everybody, 22 should be out soon too, and also LONGERRRR because I need to speed up the process of this story, I have already a few new characters, and new ideas running through my head, plus, I'm just excited to get to the good stuff. Good, good stuff. Thanks for reading, hope your day has been great, if not, it'll get better, it always does! Till next TIIIIIME! xD <strong>_


	22. Chapter 22 Family Feud

_**Chapter 22: Family Feud**_

* * *

><p>Being on a battlefield, it had seemed almost like time was running out, with each step being take towards the front of the Military Base, Janelle felt Bradley getting just as close, already informing Greed that the homunculus was on his way, unfortunately Ling had already beaten the girl to the punch when he had sense the chi of this other person.<p>

She should've just asked Ling if he sensed anything from a distance, would that have been easier? In return she could only kiss the side of the humanoid's head while he assisted in carrying the girl on his back. More like insisted, "Well, guess the old man just couldn't stay dead. Good, I wanted to take him out myself."

"Just be careful please, I already told Ling about Fu, I just want everyone to come out alive!"

"Easier said than done."

"Then let's make it doable." She replied her cheek close to his to make him smirk, and nudge his head at her for a second, "Heh, you're taking the words right out of my mouth, woman. Now then…Wrath…Where are you…" Trailing off Janelle pointed in the direction of where the fight were to take place, straightened herself on his back to make the homunculus nearly trip, "There! Over there!"

"Ah! Damn Jenny keep yourself balanced will ya, I only got one spine!"

"Oops, sorry, but no seriously, the fights over there!"

"Are you sure?" He asked quizzically to get Ling to respond, _**She's right Greed I sense the homunculus over in that direction, there's a few just in front of the barricade.**_

"I'm pretty sure." She replied back confidently.

"Alright. Hang on it's going to be a little bumpy!" He grinned with excitement knowing that just over the roof tops he began to run up, there was going to be plenty of fighting, and plenty of revenge to go around, especially after Greed's past life, he was going to repay the Furious for the friends he killed and for imprisoning Janelle, and nearly cutting off her entire arm. He could've killed her and that's all that plagued his mind. He was going to plan on sending Bradley to his grave.

When the two had arrived over the tall tower, hearing the loud explosion of someone entering through the front gates with an abrupt return. It was him, and the avarice knew it, sensing it as Ling sensed him, "He's coming…" He muttered it more to himself, but Janelle could already see the clouds of smoke riding up further towards their destination, "God he's moving fast. He's made up the first entrance without so much as stopping. It's almost scary compared to watching it on a television set. It seemed to go on forever, but this…"

"Psh that's nothing sweet heart. I'd have already been up here by now. He's losing the touch, being old and all." Janelle gave a sideways smile, and rolled her eyes only able to take his cockiness as a blessing, since she could only imagine stay as far away as she could from this man. Her stomach was churning bad, and her heart was pounding before she felt the hand of the homunculus, "Hey." His acknowledgement of her worried feature caused her to look to him, smiling more sincerely, but worried this time, "I'm okay, really."

"Just remember to use your Alchemy this time if he comes near you. No hesitating because he won't."

"I know. I promise I will." He smirked relieved, then pressed his thumb into her palm, "And make sure you don't jump in the middle of the fight. Only attack when I say to."

"I'll make sure my ears are open for you."

"Good girl." Then he kissed softly, catching himself in a second until the two moved away to the sound of the final entrance of Central, which led right into the center of Headquarters itself, but before them down below, Janelle and Greed could see Wrath just as the smoked cleared, his patch over his eye and his other scanning the Briggs soldiers standing their ground to him, weapons all alike readied and loaded while Buccaneer led them with a strong, yet astonished to see that this one man had taken out more than just a share of his comrades, "I don't believe it, this bastard just took a tank…!" Wrath was unharmed never scratched when he escalated this far, his eyes look towards where the proud Major stood. The angry homunculus took a step forward and the Major came at him, only to cut be down along with his auto mail that was broken to pieces when he skid across the floor, "Oh no…" Janelle smacked her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide, but Greed's face never changed, it was filled with thoughts running through his mind.

What Janelle couldn't see was the urge to kill in his eyes, but…She should've already known this to be the outcome. Greed was facing the one of the people responsible for his friends murders, and his first demise. And since Janelle came, there was no excuse. There never was. Greed could only feel more than generous to give the old man what he had coming to him, a slow and agonizing death, if possible.

From where they stood, the scene became abundantly clear that they would have to step in, especially when the Furher began to walk towards Falman, "Greed…" Janelle suddenly said, as if not being able to time it from when Wrath would attempt to attack him. Falman was terrified, "Greed help him please!"

"Hold on…Easy now…"

"What are you waiting for!"

Just then the man with the patch spoke, "So even afraid you refused to get out of my way, eh?" He stared at the lieutenant unfazed and bored, "You humans are so pathetic, you waste your lives for nothing, it's pitiful." He almost sounded disgusted, but Greed wasn't having him kill another today. Not on his watch.

"Heh, well you got one thing right! They are stubborn as hell…On the other hand as pathetic as they may be, and they sure are." He gave a prideful grin then, "I prefer to side with the underdog." Wrath didn't seem the least bit intimidate, in fact, he seemed to welcome Greed's appearance, "Well, Long time no see Greed, if you had any sense at all you would've stayed out of my sights for good."

"Yeah well my avarice tends to make these decisions for me. And right now I want your life, _**Wrath**_!" His hand had shielded over, his fingers stretching out only to ball into a fist filled with hidden rage. Greed wanted blood, _his_ blood. And Janelle didn't know what it was about that tone, but…How could she take him so seriously when he sounded so sexy! She had to hide her bubbly thoughts by shaking her head a bit, seeing Wrath looking up at them both before he glared, hearing those words from the avarice.

But his gaze was quickly fixated on her, almost insulted by her mere presence, "And you brought the girl. Good, easier for me to bring her back to Father before you've completely destroyed his plans."

"Oh no, no, no you misunderstood her being here old man." Greed grinned sadistically before jumping down to the floor with a crater he made underneath him, straightening himself to see the elder's stare, "She's come to watch the show."

"Hmph, you're a fool for bringing her here in the first place. If I cared as much as you did I would've left her behind. You and that Xingese boy are almost the same, idiots to bring weak people into a fight that they can't fight."

"If you think that then you don't know us very well, do you? And you're one to talk, rumors had it that you died a fire-y death on a train. You look unscaved to me."

"Hmph, Let's just say I have sharp eyes. It only took me a second to find a path within the rubble, the rest was all a matter of foot work. But, the years do take there toll, I'm still left with a few aches and pains." Greed spat to the side, looking to the damage he had already caused, eyes annoyed and carefully watching as the left over smoke polluted the air. Janelle seemed to see his reaction already knowing what he was thinking before the avarice noticed the man he had saved before approaching him, "You're Ling Yao right?"

"Hey! I haven't seen you since we were held up in that crumby apartment. It's good to see warrant officer."

"It's Lieutenant!" Ling jumped a bit, only to laugh, "

"Oh right, I owe you for the stay and food so I'll lend you a handle. Plus, I got a score to settle." From smiling so gleefully to grinning deviously, the Ling and Greed had made a quick switch back, the avarice causing a burst of red light to lift below him like a large bubble around formed before it disappeared within the blink of an eye, "The truth is we _both_ got a grudge to settle with this righteous old bastard. COME ON!" Wrath welcomed the invitation, both the homunculus now weapon to shield against the other, clashing back and forth until no one could keep up with them.

They were moving so fast, even Janelle was breath taken by the scene, keeping her hands up as she kept herself waiting to help as much as she could.

While the two men were in combat, Greed picked up on a hint from Ling, and began to jump to Wrath's blind spots. Bradley caught on quick, waiting until the two were at a stand still again to speak, "Using my blind spot to your advantage?"

"Heh, I don't know why I didn't think of it before but the prince gave me a few pointers on how to get to you."

"How thoughtful." He replied. It wasn't the answer Greed expected, and by Bradley's calm aura around him, the patch was the least of his worries. And as he grabbed for it, "Unfortunately for you…" Janelle spoke out, "GET BACK!" Her scream echoed getting everyone to hear it, even Greed who jumped back swiftly just as Wrath took his leap towards him.

He became faster, but the avarice dodged each attack with little room, Wrath's blade even cut a few inches off Greed's bangs, before the Furious knocked him back with a kick of his boot. But the avarice never lost his reflexes only using the force of the Furher's kick to leap back and move to the left out of the way of the blade again.

Each time Janelle heart jump, her fingers intertwining with one another, biting her lip in fear of what was to come, but she stayed alert, looking around herself before she looked down at the two again, "Come on guys, any time now…" Just then he got caught between the wall and Wrath, blocking with his shield when the homunculus thought he had his brother. But Greed ducked at a major swipe to his head, running out from underneath to move clear away from the man this time.

The men of Briggs thought it was a good idea while Wrath had his back turn to fire at him. Greed demanded they stop, "Damn it, stay out of this!" It was too late, Wrath was already on his way towards the soldiers, dodging bullet after bullet, but Janelle saw this coming, and clapped her hands without a second thought. She almost felt as if she didn't know what she was doing, only to know on command that she need a wall to stop Wrath from killing the soldiers.

Luckily for her, it worked. But now Wrath was surprised now looking around to see who had created such a thing. When he saw the stance that Jenny was in he knew it was her, and gave a grim look to her. And she didn't seemed frightened by him like before, instead she held her ground and gave him a stare back, "So, you finally have the guts to stand up to me eh? I see it in your face, you aren't as afraid as the first time." He went silent for a moment, getting Greed to growl, "Don't even…" Wrath took one look at Greed but only ignored him when he looked back to the girl who stood to her feet, "I give you create dear girl, but hardening your resolve isn't the same as being able to stand against me!" Bradley took a run up the wall, his foot work so quick that even Greed had a hard time catching up, "Janelle!" He called out to her when he saw the look on her face, yet even though Wrath had gotten within an arms length of her, the girl threw her hands down, this time without clapping by accident, yet the alchemy still worked in time for her to create a shield from the ground, bringing it up just in time to catch Wrath's blade, and throw her back against the wall, grunting hard with each powerful strike.

She think she might've broken a nail off, literally when he tried to slash it out of her hands, "_**Son of a bitch!**_" Greed jumped kicked Wrath back like the man had done to him before, and sent the old man down onto the ground, getting Bradley's attention back over to him more than anything, _That was too close. What was he thinking wouldn't he want the girl alive than dead? _Greed tried to keep his concerns out of his mind, but seeing the face Jenny was making only made him growl and glare lethally towards the Furious, "This fight is between you and me Wrath."

"On the contrary, the moment she decided to step in she became involved. And ever since that girl's come here she's been nothing but a nuisance. But…Her death is not what I'm after. I just need her incapacitated enough for me to drag her back to Father."

"You will not lay finger on her, I can promise you that."

"Oh?"

"I won't let you." He taunted, "Well…True love at its best I guess. But Love story's seem to always have unhappy endings. Usually with their spouses dying. Is that what you wish?"

"Heh, If anyone's dying today, it'll be you."

"We'll see about that."

From the side Janelle could see the Major Buccaneer getting to his feet and running towards the homunculus, again Janelle wanted to use her alchemy this time but Wrath was too quick for her, "I SAID STAY BACK!" She growled this time trying to stop him, but he jumped over her attempt at to stop him with her alchemy, leaping into the air in right into the view of Wrath's blade, "_NO!_" Janelle couldn't believe this guy! He was asking to be killed, and it angered her when he ended up at the end of the man's sword, "CAPTAIN!" Janelle fell to her knees, out of breath, and speechless, "No…"

The further may have thought he'd won, but Buccaneer was incredible strong, built like and bear and stronger than any ox. But still, Janelle could only wonder why.

Then she understood why she couldn't stop it. The idea was to take his sword. That's it. The sword his advantage and without it, and with no causalities really around him, what was he to do? Once Wrath had moved away from the furious man, he couldn't help but admire his strength, "That's some tough abs you got there."

"So what're you going to do without your fancy sword huh?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED DUMB ASS! Then again…I appreciate the help!" Wrath saw Greed in front of him, and spotted a body not too far off from where he was, one of the men that came blasting forward into the circle from his entry previous. So he ran for it, and skid on his side, "Oh no you don't!" Greed tried to catch up, but Wrath had already grabbed for the dead man's knives. When Greed skid back Wrath had already swiped at the side of his face, "Not exactly my weapon of choice, but I guess I'll just have to make do."

"Now you've gone and piss me off old man."

"Damn it, what am I suppose to do if he won't give me anything _to_ do!" Janelle on her side of the fence was becoming agitated, she knew why he hadn't called to her yet, knowing he'd only use her as a last resort if it came down to it. It was when she hear Falman yelling about soldiers of Central trying to regain control of the gates once again.

But Greed being preoccupied only retorted frustrated and not trying to worry about gates right now. At the moment he was just trying to stay alive for his, Ling, and Janelle's sake, "I'm kind of busy! You're going to have to deal with it yourself!"

"What, me! What am I suppose to do!"

"FIGURE IT OUT!"

"I got it!" Janelle called out.

"What, like hell you do, just stay back like we agreed Jenny!"

"Everyone needs help, and you have no choice!"

"How adorable, looks like your _little woman_ finally has a back bone." Wrath mocked, he even thought about going after Janelle again, but Greed quickly caught his attention back to him again, "Hey! Don't forget _I'm_ still _**here**_!"

"You're going to end up getting her killed Greed, if you let her think she's a soldier. She'll end up dead before she even reaches our father."

"So you think, but you underestimate that which you do not understand Bradley and that's what will kill _you_ in the end!"

"Let's see who's right then." Janelle was trying hard to jump down with her Alchemy, but with the weight of her change making her lose balance slightly she was slower than usual, and Greed could see it from the small glance he was taking to her. When she reached the ground she dashed for where the machine guns lied, the Central forces attempting to shoot their way in already half way up the crumbled stair way. But Janelle put a stop to them for now jumping over the small barricade Briggs had made for themselves, bring up the whole front entrance until it was shield off, "There. That should do it for now. Hopefully."

"Hopefully? Who are you?"

"Uhh…Long story, ask Roy when you get a chance he knows who I am." She replied gleefully, getting Falman only to itch his head, "Mustang? I don't understand."

"Neither did he at one point."

"Now you're confusing me."

"Trust me Falman it's just better if you don't know, but on the Brightside you can have my name at least, it's Janelle."

"Janelle…Janelle…Why does that sound familiar."

"Um, don't know, but none the less it's a pleasure to meet you." cutting off the two to their conversation, as well as the rest of Briggs that had been watching the fight between the two homunculus, everyone, even Greed and Wrath had pulled a part to hear something coming up the way, creating a colorful pink, red, and white smoke to rise into the air. Janelle sighed smiling brightly in relief, "Oh thank god finally!"

"W-who's that?"

"Friends of Ling's."

"No kidding. Wait, you mean his helpers?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, good news, that's nice to hear, we could use it. But…You know Ling too? I mean it was obvious before but are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Yep." Then suddenly an idea popped into her mind, "Hmm, maybe if I open it they could slip in." She opened it a bit, startled by the sound of someone darted out from the molded steel. Quickly she closed it up, turning to Fu who jumped in front of Ling and attempted to take on Wrath by himself.

He was so fast that his movements couldn't be seen only by those with trained eyes, and the sound of blade's clashing against one another made the woman's ears chime until they backed away, Fu and Greed/Ling side by side and looking to one another, then Wrath the Furious.

"Nice moves old man, thanks for the help, you saved my ass."

"I wasn't saving your ass, I was protecting the body of the young lord."

"Heh, well it's the same ass." Fu could only glare at him, "Your sickening chi is radiating from the prince's body, however, it did help me find you." Then he looked to Janelle who merely blinked, "As well as the young woman. Mind telling me what's she doing here?"

"She wanted to help." He replied looking over.

"She's carrying the young Lord's child."

"Our child to be exact, and let's get something straight." He looked to Fu with a stern glare, "She's doing just fine. If we left her somewhere else she would've just been kidnapped…_Again_."

"Still, it unnerves me to know that the heir of our country is literally in enemy waters."

"Well there are more important things then thinking about the next heir at the moment, and Janelle is more than capable to protect her own kid. Plus, the prince is the one claiming she can handle herself more than I am, so technically you'd be arguing with him not me. So she stays."

"Mm, if the young Lord wishes it so be it. But can you at least tell me who we're fighting, we couldn't even lay a scratch on him."

"That's King Bradley." Fu eyes looked to the man with the tattooed eye, his expression emotionless and deadly, frowning and awaiting the next move from the two before Fu finally gripped his blades and falling into a stance, "So, this is the bastard that attempt to attack Lan Fan? The man who nearly killed my granddaughter but…" He trailed off gritting his teeth. Then he smirked, "That young woman there…She's the one that took the impact wasn't it?"

"So I heard." Greed replied it softly, remembering what Ling told him, and like a chain reaction, Ling also began to respire in that memory.

"Then I am in that woman's debt. And this is my chance to return make amends…"

"NO amends!" She replied getting the others to look to her, "I heard that, no need for that, I just couldn't watch it happen, or let it happen. I don't know what I was thinking, I just…Want to stop this!"

"And what exactly are you trying to stop. You're nothing but child trying to live in a man's world. A world that isn't yours."

"A life is still a life!" She replied, "And you're still human Bradlely, Just like me, and them, and Greed…. Which means you still die like one, you shouldn't think so godly of yourself, the god complex doesn't suit you."

"The difference between you and me, **girl**, is that I will out live you. The only that will live pass you is your own offspring, if Father sees it fit that he needs his unborn grandchild." Jenny could only hold her breath, unable to shake the pale face she was sense coming off her expression. And when Wrath smiled it only confirmed it, the girl grit her teeth and took a deep breath, "Well, then I'll just have to prove you wrong!"

"Cute." In an instant the furious and turned towards her, and took on step forward before he took off on his tip toes, his two hand blades out and ready, but Greed and Fu both jumped in to stop him, distracting him back into a fight between the two, one after another Greed and the eldest man kept coming, even when Buccaneer had awaken from passing out he was shocked to see King Bradley still going strong.

Greed came down with a high kick, using the force of his leg to hit him but it was no use. Fu was going to come in for a strike but Wrath threw the avarice into his attack, making him grunt out in pain, "Ah! What the hell old man!"

"It wasn't my fault-, oh-, incoming!" Greed crouched down missing a blow to the head, but left himself open to be kicked in the face, and imbedded down with one of the blades that Bradley held. Now, he only needed one blade to go after the bodyguard, "Cheap son of a bitch…"

"Greed!" Janelle wanted to run over and help, but the avarice put his hand and looked back with an intense glare, "Stay there Jenny, just stay there!" She didn't refuse, she froze in place and held a fist to chest the other around to her elbow until she was biting her thumb in worry, nervous. Her heart was all over the place and the more she worried, the more she began to feel her back begin to give out, "Oh…" She whimpered when the nerve began to pinch, causing her to fall to her knees, "Ah!"

"Miss? Are you alright?" She cringed but smiled the best she could to Falman who was attempting to steady her balance, "I'm okay…It's-, it's just my back." _Seriously! Of all times for this to happen!_

"Falman don't leave her side!" Greed called out only to get the lieutenant to stumble over his words before seeing the girl's pale complexion, her breath heavy and her head falling forward in pain, "A-Alright. Alright I will."

"_GREED FU_!" While the two seemed a bit distracted by the girl, Janelle seemed to catch the mistake her back had just cost them. Greed looked over to the two older men, Bradley had already removed Fu of his weapon, and caused the cut on his forehead to blind him. And just as Wrath came up and sliced him, Ling called out in a panic, "Old man Fu!" He had taken over the body in an instant not even bothering to warn Greed this time around before he had taken the injured man in his care, _**Damn it Ling ASK me before you take over like that!**_ He didn't answer, he was too focused on the King in front of him, and Wrath knew it when Fu said his title, "So, it's you again. Last time I saw you I had almost taken your girlfriend's arm, correct? And still you refuse to take my advice and stop saving things that aren't worth fighting for." Ling again stayed silent.

It was times like this Jan actually felt fear towards the prince because he was always one to answer. But, he looked pretty pissed, and who could blame him, "My Lord, forgive me…My life is not worth fighting for."

"Don't give me that crap! Are you honestly telling me I should be like him! A king should fight for his people because he is nothing without them! This man is about to sacrifice his own nation. _His_ people, I'll **never** become the monster that he is!" There was a small pause, "And I will not raise my own child under such horrible morals either!" Janelle's face fell on the verge of tears before she held her stomach, the sickness slowly subsiding, but her heart only dropping when she saw the blood coming from the old man, his eyes dimming with each passing second while he seemed to know what was happening, his own face showing the sorrow of what was to be the inevitable, "No, not again…there has to be a way."

"Janelle…"

"I can't let this happen…He has to live-, But…I don't know how to stop the bleeding…How do I stop a major injury like that." Her eyes were scanning around for something, anything, but she couldn't think straight, she was beginning to panic just as much as Ling when Fu began to cough up nothing but blood, "Shit…"

"You need to rest please!" It was no use, there attempt at saving Fu may have been for not. But Janelle didn't want to give up so easily, "It can't end like this, I told Ling we could save him, if I told him how it would end I-,"

"What are you talking about? Save him how?"

"Please Falman let me go I have to go out there!" She was struggling now only feeling the man behind her hold her shoulders, and waist to stop her from going out into the middle of that mess, especially with the way she yelped out in pain when she thrashed too hard, "Ah!"

"Are you insane! You'll be killed!"

"I have to save Fu I can't let him die!" She exclaimed making eye contact with him, but he kept his conclusion firm, "Greed told you to stay put! What happens if your back finally gives out completely and then Wrath comes after you? You'll only give him something to hold over Ling's head! These monsters are not pass manipulating, please listen when I say I'm only doing this for your well being as well as Ling's!"

"But I want to help!" The blood was seeping fast. It was then Janelle could see the injury leading up from his pelvis to his chest. If he was lucky, his insides would stay in tact, and that thought terrified her. The sight made her eyes dread with tears as she weakly began to push herself, "Please…"

"I'm…I'm sorry, but Ling wants you to be safe, and that's what I'm planning on doing. Keeping you safe. I really am sorry, miss." By this time Falman was beginning to feel the girl's despair, her legs caving to the point she was hunching over, trying to hold herself together, "Me too…" Suddenly when the old man knocked Ling to the floor he caused the prince to release him and took a head start towards Wrath, "Greed protect the young lords body!"

_Why, why can't I save everyone? _Her eyes took one last look at the man who in many ways helped her get this far. She had seen so many go before her, reach another side that only could be reached in death, now watching another go and seeing the look on Ling's face as some one close to him departed before his eyes, the chill enveloped her as her tears intensified. She closed her eyes tight and cupped her face unable to watch what would come next, "I can't look…"

"This old servant, has no choice but to offer his retirement!" Fu leaped up with a home made detonator strapped around his waist. Everyone's eyes widened, Ling especially, he didn't expect him to go this far, and he could only watch as the man extended out his hand, his suicide mission hoping to be a success, "YOU STUBBORN FOOL!"

"I'M TAKING YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL WITH ME BRADLEY! YOU BASTARD!" It wasn't even seen when Wrath had moved his hand taking out the fuses in one go, but it was done, all within slicing right through Fu and causing his demise.

Ling's face filled with terror, his heart pounding loud against his chest, his mind clouded, and dark, full of delirious and angry all at once. And when a final blow came from one of Wrath's blind spot, Buccaneer was the one to give the injury that would assist in the Furher's end. The edge of his own sword. Wrath didn't see it coming, his eyes widening when he realized what had happened to him.

The pain seemed to finally settle in when he grunted, trying to hold his own sounds back from anyone hearing, but he blood was too apparent, "If you're going to hell, you're not doing it alone." Buccaneer replied, "I'll keep you company on the ride down."

"You have my gratitude…Thank you…" Janelle opened her eyes to see Greed taking a straight shot over the two that were thrown to the side like discarded toys, Wrath's gone ticks getting the best of him now, before the even more enraged prince ran screaming at Bradley, his eyes watered and teeth sharpened and gritting hard. He was furious. He was growling when he took his opportunity to catch a break, slashing the man's ultimate eye, then attacked over and over again until he was attempting to upper cut him. The more Janelle sat there on the ground she noticed his anger taking over, his eyes still violet as if in between the prince and the avarice's soul. Both Ling and Greed were taking over the body like she had seen so many times before. Not like this though of course, but she could say for certain that their souls were connecting, by heart and mind, feeling and thinking the same things, like twins becoming one in spirit, only…somehow they were able to do it just by being themselves.

Just then Janelle heard a familiar scream, the sound of someone calling for their grandfather. Lan Fan.

It seemed like the whole world stopped turning in an instant. Then Janelle began to feel the ground shake. She sniffled back standing to her feet cringe at the pain in her back to find some ground before bumping right into Falman. But their connection was shortly lived when a dark purple circle with hands began to arise from the ground, "Oh no…Get back!" She pushed the lieutenant back, now being eaten away by the black tiny fingers that began to dissolved her into nothingness, "Ling~…?" He didn't seem to hear her, he was stuck in his own world before she could barely move, panting back when she began to realize what this was, "Ling!"

"_**Ling, the girl**_!" He snapped back his head looking to the light that seemed to catch both him and Wrath off guard, "So, it's finally beginning…"

"_Janelle_!" Ling ran for it, his eyes tearing up with horror as he watched his lover fall apart by this alchemy before him. He didn't know what was happening, and when he tried to hold onto her hands they just broke down, breaking apart, "No…! Damn it, no, not yet, this can't be happening not yet!" They already knew, but Janelle tried hard to smile, trying to keep herself from crying, "It's okay. I should've seen this coming."

"Oh Jan…" He was attempting to still hold on to her, eyes fearing the worst while she was just smiling at him, her eyes full of the same emotion of fear and terror. It showed as she whispered to him, still with tears seeming to find a way to falter and appear, "I'm…I'm not going to lie I'm scared Ling…"

"Don't be. I'll come for you okay? I promise. Just be strong." Her expression was so relaxed compared to his, and she could only close her eyes with one last breath, hearing his words filled with desperate hope, determination filling his hurt filled eyes watching as she vanished before him leaving him screaming at nothing but the air in front of him, "I _**will**_find you!" He could barely handle it. Seeing her just gone like that. And with fearing the worse for Fu, Ling was in denial of it still, everything coming at him.

Greed wasn't any better, his eyes widen, his head just as much in a daze before the avarice finally took over and went at the Furher, knowing Bradley had a good idea of what just happened. He didn't even bother to ask this time, growling louder and louder until he was yelling back and fighting against him with each single swipe he could muster. He only hoped that she would be down below him, clawing with each passing second with more fuel added to the fire, "Looks like someone didn't like their precious toy taken away!"

"RRRGH!" Greed swiped up into the man's face only to have Wrath punch him in the side of his stomach and throw him back with his arm into the nearest wall. When he made contact the avarice ducked at the next attack that crumbled the stone bricked wall behind him. Wrath didn't hesitate to tackle him over the edge, hoping to have them both fall into the waters below. But Greed had grabbed the wall in time to stop him from plummeting, unfortunately having someone tagging along with him, dangling from his wrist. He struggled to wriggle him off but he held a tight grip on the ultimate shield, "Damn…You bastard…" Now the wall was starting to come loose, the brick that the avarice was clenching hold of was slowly coming forward, but Greed tried hard to keep it steady. It was no use, and when he thought he would surely fall with Bradley, Lan Fan came to his aid, grabbing a hold of the avaricious, "I got you."

"Don't worry about me! Let go!"

"But…It is my solemn vow as a guard of the high King to watch over the young Lord!"

"Just take care of the old man damn it!" As he said this the woman's face changed, her eyes filling with tears and falling from her mask that hid her face, "I-it's too late for that…" One of the droplets fell on his face and the atmosphere around them darkened. _It can't be… _

"Briggs soldiers help me!" The men came forward, one with a rifle when he pointed it at Bradley, "I got it! Take this you son of a bitch!" Wrath saw this and threw the only weapon he had left before being shot in shoulder. Even though the soldier was wounded though, the Furher fingers slipped from the avaricious, getting Ling to take over when he jumped for the old man lying on the ground, "Fu!" He laid there lifeless in a pool of his own blood, his eyes closed, and seemed to be not at all breathing. And Ling's fears were coming to reality, "Is there a doctor here! Any doctor that uses alchemy! I've got a philosopher stone right here! Use it! Use the whole thing! Please Someone! _**Anyone**_! This country's the Capital of alchemy, right! Isn't there anyone!" No one could speak up, the only thing anyone knew what that Fu a great man and protector to Ling Yao, was now dead, "_Why! _Why…" Ling dropped to his knees, tears rolling down his face as he cried for his lost friend. A man that was like a grandfather to him, that was suppose to be there until the very end. And Now his lover and child were missing, completely gone from where he could keep her safe like he promised. But how could he keep his promise if he couldn't even save his subjects, "I don't understand, I have this…The stone was suppose to makes all immortal…But how when I can't save everyone?" There was a sudden explosion to their right, the entrance had been blown open, damaging the once solid wall that Jan had made before her departure, "Another wave is coming in!"

"Captain! Just hang in there!" Ling could see from where he stood through blurred vision the Captain of Briggs coughing up blood, his life also shortly ending before his time. And Ling could only feel helpless that he couldn't help him as well, "I'm sorry…I can't help you either, you helped us land a critical blow to Bradley, and I have nothing to offer my thanks."

"Here comes a second wave of Central troops!" Another voice called out when another explosion came from the other side. The machine guns that had started off previous to the first incoming wave suddenly stopped, "We can't hold this location for much longer we'll have to move!" Another called. All of which Buccaneer could hear, and turned his eyes to the gate close to him, the front gates to be exact, "Greed…Ling Yao…Who ever you are, if you want to thank me…Do me a favor will ya?" He pointed up towards the gate, he was trying hart to keep his hand steady as he did, "Our Queen, ordered us to keep this gate locked up tight. Please….Defend it!" Ling seemed surprised by this request, hearing the dying man's last request, "With your power…You can do it. You're…The only who can." He stopped to consider it. But his heart had already made up his mind. And even though he needed to find Janelle, defending this gate was what would get him a step closer to her. And felt it.

It was then Ling stood to his feet, and called upon the homunculus inside his soul, "Greed…"

_**Hmm?**_

"I want power…Give it to me." He half demanded it, but Greed didn't seem to mind, "Alright…We got time to kill anyway. Janelle should be safe."

"She'll be safe… Lan Fan I need you to protect the people here." He replied just as serious and demanding as before, his mind suddenly going to the blasted walls.

"So…You'll help?"

"Oh yeah, you have my word…" Just like he had promised his lover to find her, he knew that Buccaneer was right. He was the only one that could take them down with his ability. With the help of his homunculus friend, "And the Xingese…" He shielded his hands and arms once again, "Always keep their word…" His body hardened, and he began to walk to the front of the enemy he faced, knowing that just beyond this reach, he would find the faces he had haunting him mind. And once he came to honor Fu's death more and more, Ling and Greed both saw the face of the woman they longed to see, just as they came face to face with the Central forces, "FIRE!" They wasted no time when he got to ground level with them, the bullets of their guns only ricocheting off the avarice's shield. When they realized they couldn't do much damage to him, Ling called out to them with a dark warning, "Anyone who has a family, a lover, or just doesn't want to get hurt LEAVE!" Greed was the next to speak, ready to kick some ass and get pass this little obstacle that stood in the way of his next goal, "AND WOMEN TOO! I DON'T LIKE TO HIT GIRLS!"

"Don't be duped fire at will!" They had their warning, now Greed and Ling were striking left and right, pulling guns from soldiers hands and crushing their arms. When he was passed a few that he had knocked out, a truck came out of nowhere and attempted to take him out. Unfortunately for them they should've taken the warning because the avaricious dug his hand so deep in the engine he caused it to leak and explode in front of him.

The soldiers of Central thought maybe they had caught a break between the smoke, but when they saw Greed still standing there, panting, his eyes still fixated on-, who knew what. The Falman was still trying to figure out whether it was Ling or Greed doing all of that, but no one had yet to realize that now the main gate was safe for now, the only thing the two men's minds could think about now was finding their girl. Someone they had been waiting to get back since she disappeared from his grasp, "Jenny_…_" He then turned his head to a familiar gate he knew about, and growled loudly before taking off in a dash just to pushing the two trucks that had blocked the path in a synch. He grabbed the gate and crushed it in his hand before walk down, his body somewhat turning to normal with each haunting step down into the deep, deep undergrounds he remembered so well, knowing that down there somewhere, his lover awaited him, calling for him to come and get her.

And he was getting her one way or another, no matter what it took to find her. He would until it led to his death.

* * *

><p>Her head was killing her, and when she had felt her head and lungs succumbed to oxygen Janelle gasped for air, as if she had just been revived from the dead, her heart beating against her head when she felt the carpet below her. She still felt nauseous and her back was killing her. She could barely even move her head up when she opened her eyes to see the T.V. in front of her. She could only see an eclipse slowly happening, but the DVD player was still oddly missing. She gasped loudly, panting back when she attempted to reconcile the scene before her, and where she had ended up.<p>

The girl could hardly believe it, feeling , almost in denial as a cold sweat ran down her face, the ache of her nerves making her grunt silently when they pinched, "What…" She looked down at her stomach, her clothes still the way she remembered them when she left the world she was in. Now, she was staring around her old room, things still in place, her posters and anime portraits, pictures of friends, and memories all in tact again. She attempting to gather her thoughts, feeling sick even more now than ever.

Janelle swallowed back hoping the nausea would pass, but it lingered causing her to wobble to the familiar bathroom, and fall face first into the toilet heaving whatever she could before slumping back with a frightened face. She covered the side of her brow with her hands swallowing back her sanity before she decided to take in her own bathroom, "How am I home?" She stumbled to the sink, her head and ears giving such a high pitch sound that it caused her to almost lose her balance before she gripped the sink in front of her. Janelle in an instant looked at herself in the mirror her, finding what she would've considered back to normal in her universe before realizing that even though she had awaken from what felt like a dream, it wasn't. The clothes she was wearing proved it.

And as her vision cleared she began to find the strength to wash her face and look at herself once more, "This can't be real…No way…" Even the few scratches she had gotten in the current battle she had dissipated from made her come to the conclusion this wasn't over. She threw her towel to the ground and ran over to the television set, again seeing the screen stuck to an eclipse. It didn't seem to be on pause, and again Janelle checked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating the first time when she saw her box was missing. In other words she was taking this as a sign. Although for some reason attempting to use alchemy didn't work, her ability to do so was gone, leaving her take out a helpless breath, "Well that's that. I should've expected as much. Now what…" Then she noticed outside seemed to giving off an orange tint. One that made her cautiously walk towards the window almost expecting something out there.

She did. But something she thought was very odd. An eclipse, "Please tell I'm just seeing the news on mute." She walked over to the television again and attempted to change the channels. Every one was the same, and with no sound, "Shit. How is this even possible if the last time I was here the electrical box was shot? There's-, There's no way PG&E would've been able to fix it so quickly, or…Damn it, but it's been over a day so of course they've fixed it. Genius Janelle, freaking genius." She sat back trying to gather her thoughts, rubbing her face while she leaned against her bed. She was starting to worry, if she was home which meant Father didn't want Greed to interfere in whatever he needed her for. Yet, it seemed weird that he would send her home than to just send her to the 'center' like everyone else, "Oh Ling…" Now she was starting to panic a bit, she wanted Ling to find her, but how could he if she was completely out of reach. She feared the worse and cupped her face harder almost on the verge of tears before the house phone suddenly rang, startling the day lights out of her before Jan shook her head and hesitantly answered the house phone, "H-Hello?"

"Hey you! Where've you been? I've tried calling your cell but you turned off. Ooor you didn't pay the bill?"

"Um…I uh-, I dropped it in water." Was all she could think of off the top of her head to make her friend giggle, "Sounds tragic. Well, how about you follow Chase, me, and a few others to check out the eclipse? It'll be a blast? We're thinking of grouping up towards the mountains to get a good view of it, even stop in town to get some grub on the way!"

"Who is this?" She asked to get the person to laugh a bit, "Okay very funny. You know who this is."

"Uh…" Then her mind seemed to get a hold of the voice and her lips moved to the name, "M-Molly?"

"There you go! You remembered!" She replied cheerfully laughing more, "Sorry I've had a Monster recently don't mind my spaziness."

"Heh, yeah sure."

"Are you okay?" She asked slowly only to get Janelle to blink back confused before smiling softly, "No I'm fine, but uh…I think I'll take a rain check on that. I'm not feeling so hot today."

"What's wrong, seriously tell me." She whined attempting to sooth her friend but the brunette was more than feeling daft at the moment, and knowing that this was no coincidence made her feel paranoid, and more than unlikely to sit through a whole eclipse with people she already had…Lost a connection with, "I'm really okay. Just a fever, maybe a stomach flu. But-, can I call you later? I uh…I. I think I should rest." Jenny knew she would've never fallen for it, even from the sound of the small silent and the tone in her voice seem to say it all, "Alright. If you say so."

"Thanks. Later." With that she hung up the phone without any thought to it, stuck on the phone itself for a moment before she turned back to the moon that was slowly coming close to meeting in sync with the sun. If it wasn't so creepy right now, Janelle would've thought of it as cool or unique, but right now, she was staring at the screen with an emotionless face, thinking, and pondering as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Now what do I do? I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs…" She trailed off only to suddenly notice the few messages that were missed on the answering machine.

She pushed the button: "Message 1: 1:00pm Saturday: Hey Janelle it's your mother, your cell phone seems to be off, but I just wanted to make sure you have the house cleaned by the time we get home Sunday night. We should be home around 6:00 and I'll be bringing home Chinese. I also found this great recipe that grandma sent for you let me know when you're home so you can write it down. Yeah so…uh, call me back? Bye." She kind of smiled hearing her mothers voice, as much as her and her own mother never got along hearing her voice seemed to be a heave sent when she heard it, "Sounds so weird hearing it again." She thought about even calling her back, but right now her head was full of thoughts as she sat in front of the television set, trying to stay put until something were to occur, all while listening to the second message coming in and off the speaker, "Message 2: 4:30pm Saturday : Hey Jen it's me."

_Chase…_

"Listen uh, I know we've been going through some shit lately, but I really want to talk to you. Please? It's important." She could only wonder if that's why Molly called her up, but at this current time, all Janelle could do was rub her tummy getting some Naked juice and a few fruits she had grabbed while rummaging through the fridge, seeming to notice that even though she had been gone in the world of FMA for what was nearly a year, in her world it had only gone by a day, and no one seemed to notice her disappearance in that time besides the fact that her phone was dead. While she stared at the screen she suddenly noticed the rest of her DVD's from Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and pulled out the fifth box set. The one that carried out the last part of the manga, and anime. The final conclusion that held the fate of everyone in that reality. And her heart thumped harder and harder the more she closed her eyes and began to imagine Greed and Ling, wondering how much they were wondering where she went, how much they probably were driving themselves insane just as much as she was.

In all honesty, she was beginning to believe this world was just an illusion, that Father was trying to trick her or force her into another alternate reality to keep her locked away until the Eclipse was completely a lined. It was the only thing that made sense, and when Janelle began to ponder how she even got here in the first place, she looked down at the baby, and tried to smile confidently, "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. It'll…take some time but I'll find a way. Or…" She trailed off, feeling helpless and hopeless when she realized what she was saying out loud. But she snapped herself out the funk quick, and took a deep breath laying her head back, "I guess all I can do is wait. They'll eventually realize I'm here…Right?" The only question to her mind now was how. How would she be able to make some noise loud enough for them to hear her. Or for her to even jump back over. "Damn it…I really wish Greed and Ling were here…." Just then she looked down at the DVD in her hands, and glared at the pictures of Wrath and Pride, both of their faces use to bring so much excitement, and joy, because of the damn cover being part of the Alchemist's made believe story.

But now, they just brought pure hatred to her as she spat on their face and threw the thing straight across her room, causing the box cover to slip off by itself and spread the box set into different directions, "Bastards!" She wanted to cry, she was feeling confused and stuck on what to do. But then another one of her crazy ideas came to mind. Whether it would work or not she didn't care if others would think she was out of her mind, and from the screen on the Television, she was noticing the sun and moon were a split of a hair away from syncing up with each other, "I got it…I think I got it." She looked down at the DVD case she had thrown and picked it up to take out the disc, "Crazy or not it worked last time, I just got to find the spark to ignite the ignition…" She ran (limped) into the living to find the DVD player still there, giving her the answer that this really was her world, and not an illusion, "Okay now that I know this isn't an alternate world, I can safely say that he wouldn't have been stupid enough to put an imaginary one. He's not that artistic." She stuck in the disc, and pushed the play button waiting for the DVD player to read the disc.

To her it seemed like it was taking forever, that loading sign feeling like it would be the death of her, "Come on…Read it…Read it…!"

* * *

><p>From the world Janelle was trying to make contact with, Ed, Al, Roy, Izumi, and Van Hoenheim were laid out before Father and Pride who was off to the side watching everything take place. The rest were struggling stuck to the ground by the homunculus's shadow like tentacles, and the Eclipse from their end had become a lined by this time as the thing looked up at the shadowing of the Eclipse itself, "It's Time!" He announced.<p>

The world began to shift, what would seem like normal earthquake, everyone could tell they were different. All of Amestris starting to change, "Have any of you considered this planet to be a single-life form. Or perhaps a single 'system' would be a better term." Everyone couldn't help but listen in, "A system with knowledge of a vast universe beyond your worthless human brain's ability to process." The one eyed monster grinned happily, "Do you realize how much power one could obtain by opening its gate? That! Is exactly what I'm going to use you all for right now!" The dwarf from the flash must've really been to stuck in his own egoistical thinking to see Greed behind him.

He came out of nowhere, grinning, waiting for this moment when he could take the power for himself. His chance to finally have true immortality to make this world his, "Heh, so this is the center of it all huh?…Mind handing it over Pops!"

"Greed!" Pride should've seen it coming, but with his sight cut in half from dissolving he regretted he hadn't. The avaricious slashed through Father like pudding, his face full of triumph, "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THE WORLD AND MY POSSESSION BACK!" Father knew what he meant. He could see the rage still flickering from the fact that Janelle was no longer with him. Which means, for Father, his plan had worked in isolating the girl.

"Yes!" Ed cheered thinking that he had gotten Father long enough for them to escape, but it was all a façade when the eyes of the dwarf seemed to freeze around his son, "I knew you'd come my avarice son…Have you forgotten? You dear boy, were born of my own avarice. Your greed mirrors my own…"

"_**Where's Janelle!**_"

"Her time will come my son…Maybe I'll give you one last chance to see before I cross over to her side."

"Her side…?"

"Heh, now now…I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"What are you-,"

"You still haven't figured it out? Why she isn't here? How I am still able to hold this…" From the back of one of his tentacles, he seemed to be holding the DVD player Janelle had brought with her, getting Greed to grit his teeth at the sight of it, "And trap her in her own world until I see it fit to use her."

"You son of a bitch…" The dreams began to make sense now, Ling being the only person who seemed to come to the conclusion when he couldn't sense Janelle, but sound still slightly sense the child's soul beyond the center of the circle, just where Father had back away to. His chair, the stone through that was the foreshadowing of every session he held there, "Then that means, the kid's the portal to the other side…" _**Of course. Ling has the ability to sense Chi, which means somehow out of a connection for his kid he was able to sense it slightly from the door, because of Janelle. The kid becomes the link between her world and ours…**_

"So you've figured out? What a disappointment. Both you and that xingese boy."

"NO!" When the Elric's father heard this, his heart nearly gave out from the idea, using his own grandchild as a leverage to the girl's world, not even knowing of what it could do to the child or what its repercussions could cost the girl. What if it hadn't worked! In a fit of desperation Hoenhiem gave his own burst of his stone in an attempt to stop him, unfortunately it failed, and Father placed his hand over the paper like alchemy sign, "The _**real**_ center…Is Here!" A large electrical red wave of sparks flew into the atmosphere. From below their feet a black ball began to spring to life, engulfing everyone until it reached over Central command, and far beyond Central walls, into the city, and outward. It shrouded everyone and even the sky in darkness.

From all five of the people he picked, their stomach opened with a portal of their own, their gates causing wind to blow in every direction until another portal, bigger than all of their put together seemed to open below them, "Yes, let your gates fight! Repel each other! What incredible energy! I can't barely contain it! Just think, once the girl's world is open as well? That will be two-life forms times the power and knowledge!" He gave a loud cackle, "And I will be the one to obtain it _**all**_!" From across Amestris a bright blue light took the entire country, sparking through the valleys until the sound of painful gasps and gags were being hear throughout it's rivers and once content skies. Within the underground the walls began to move, and a door was opened from the top of Central's floors, and an enormous dark energy of someone soul rang through the country, causing the earth to quake under the monster's scream for God, "GOD! ANSWER MY SOUL'S CALL! COME FORTH!" Again the black extending arms began to appear, taking the skies until the sun and moon as the Eclipse made a cracking sound…An eye from the heaven's appeared reaching down into the door of Father's own gate he had created. He reached up to grab for those same little black arms, pulling them into him into the portal as he roared with a boastful voice, "_**Yes…Come to me…I will no longer be bound by your rules! I'll drag you down to earth…And make you a part of me!" **_A ball of light hovered between the dark and light, almost between a poles as it began to spread out and quiet down with a brush of smoke taking over the sky.

From there, everything went completely silent. There were no tunes, no sounds of people or gun fire. When the smoke had cleared around the few that were safe in the center, Roy was the first to reply to the silence, "It's too quiet."

"Quiet…Did you turn everyone into Philosopher stones!" Ed was the first to ask turning his head only to see through a cloud of dust, and new man, or some kind of being before him, and it spoke in response, "Indeed. For me to imprison God within my body required an enormous amount of energy, and the citizens of this country provided it to me." Edward's breath hitched, everyone besides Mustang were able to see what stood before them, and where the smoke was coming from. Now that Father had gained what he had desired, they all could only stare back at the now young man with long blonde hair before them. His appearance just like Hoenheim's when he was younger. "Damn it, he succeeded…"

The monster smiled, pleased with the results, "Yes, yes I did. And I have you to thank for it, my friends…" His eyes were still that golden shade, but they were beyond deadly. This thing was not normal. It never was but something about Father made the others cringe in disgust.

"Everyone stand next to me!" Hoenhiem knew what was coming next, the look in his friend's eyes told it all, "There is no longer any need for your alchemy…Or for your to open the gate." Father barely touched the arm of his throne to cause the ground to spark in red for a mere moment which created another white explosions of wind to push them all back restraining themselves.

Ed clapped his hands hoping for some kind of protection from the blast, but it seemed to do nothing. It even stopped him from using his alchemy, "Shit, I can't use alchemy!"

"Farewell my sacrifices." The man put up a hand, and created a ball of light. One that Hoenhiem seemed to understand what it was. He hadn't said anything, but Greed/Ling could sense the balls destruction within Father's grasp, and only held their breaths when the ball of energy exploded from the ground up. But the Elric's Father was already a step ahead, holding his own shield of energy to stop the man's attack, "Stand by me!" He announced getting the others to listen, but Father again tapped his forefinger to the center of his arm stone chair, and caused Hoenheim to nearly lose his protective energy around him and the others, but he pushed against it, feeling his fingers tip begin to burn from the heat and power fighting one another. He begged and pleaded within himself for the souls he withheld for more power, hoping they could aid as much as they could.

It seemed to work, but Father could feel it within the struggle when he first attempt an air attack from above. Yet it failed by a mere inch of the older man's head, "Well, for a philosopher's stone of maybe half a million, you impress me. But your true enemy is time." He stomped his foot this time, causing the entire floor beneath them to nearly crumble before Ed stepped in and used his alchemy to keep the ground steady, "With all your efforts focused on defending the attack from above, you're left with no way to dodge a strike from below." It seemed like the more Edward attempted to use his alchemy though it didn't seem to help at all compared to the being's power, "ALCHEMY ISN'T WORKING!" Father attempted again to shift the earth with just a touch of his finger, but this time with May's help with her own set of Alchemy unlike the others, Hoenhiem was able to keep Father at bay, "May!" Alphonse called out.

"It's alright! I'll protect our feet Alphonse! Rentanjutsu are masters of controlling the Ebb and flow of the ground's energy! And the more power there is the more I can use at my disposal!" Now, the homunculus seemed disappointed in their efforts at survival, and sighed, "I was hoping to avoid this place…But I can always resurrect it, or world jump if I prefer…"

"Wait…You can't- that's a-,"

"Indeed…With the power of god at my command, I can create a sun within the palm of my hands…"

"A sun nuclear fusion…" Hoenhiem didn't realize he had said it loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone now flabbergasted at what could come at them, "Be gone…Alchemist." They were waiting for the end, but a loud sound deep within the homunculus stopped him in mid preparation.

But Van explained to him what it was after seeing the confused look on his face, sensing the same thing as him, "You feel it now can't you? That slow steady heartbeat that's been beating this whole time. The soul's of this country are still linked to their bodies, by a thread that we've come to know as the spirit. Like a mother and child connected by an umbilical cord, they don't belong to you yet!"

"What have you done Hoenhiem!"

"I've planned and prepared for this day for years. And part of that plan had me take part of the philosopher's stone…No…some of the comrades inside me and hide them in the earths soul."

Father didn't seem interested in what he had explained, but he couldn't stop his curiosity from getting the best of him, "What are you trying to pull? You say you inserted philosophers stones at a specific point. Even if you were to transmute, without a proper circle nothing will happen."

"Oh I've got a circle. When the time comes they'll active on their own, and when it does an unfathomable power will rain down from the heavens!" It wasn't until then that Father felt the power begin to grow with the sound of the country shaking again to points Van spoke of, he could feel it working too, trying to repel his power from him, slowly attempting to drain him of the souls he had stolen, "YOU STILL RESIST ME HOENHIEM!"

"THAT'S WHY I'M HERE TINY FRIEND IN THE FLASK!" A power surge ignited from the sky, "THE MOMENT YOU ABSORBED YOUR SO CALLED 'GOD' IS THE EXACT MOMENT OUR COUNTERATTACK BEGAN!" Then the surge of electricity took the homunculus, Father, "NGH!"

"The bond between a body and soul is nothing short of miraculous, you need an incredible amount of energy to forcibly remove them, but the reverse is easy, you only need to remove the soul, if the body remains unspoiled and untouched, it will simply call back its soul, like a magnet!" Father was then stripped of the souls, each soul belonging to anyone within the circle had returned to their body, alive and whole again, the world suddenly filling with small sounds that brought relief to the ones that could hear it.

But Father…He wasn't finished yet, he still had a ball of massive energy in his hands, unable to know what would happen if he released it, "The souls of the men and women of Amestris have returned to their bodies, and the souls you've stolen from Xerxes can no longer hold your 'God'. You can barely contain your little 'god' inside your body."

Father gripped onto the arms of his chair, his body revealing veins, and that what Hoenhiem spoke was true, "I still…Have all the necessary resources…All I need is another philosopher's stone…" but this monster was persistent, bringing up a hand as he began to laugh.

And laugh…They began to believe he had gone mad until he took in a deep breath and stood from his throne, a light grin taking his face. Then he put out his hand this time revealing the player in his hand, the one that Janelle had brought with her original to the world they were in, "And I know one other person who has the perfect stone, growing inside her…"

"What…No-," Greed and Ling both knew what was coming, they were all waiting for it when the once 'dwarf in the flask' crumbled the thing in his hand, causing a vortex of a great blinding light to appear. It was the size of a ball when he started, but when he tore the ball open it caused a hole. A hole in mid air that seemed to cross over to another world, "It seems your woman is more of value to me now, more than ever."

"NO!"

~:~

Janelle was getting frustrated now. She popped the DVD in three times before the damn thing seemed to finally read it, "Ugh, what is _wrong_ with this thing?" Then a blast of light caused her to get thrown back over her coffee table and onto her couch with a yelp. Sort of. When she safely hit the cushions she attempted hard to regain her head, and repeated to do a double take at her television set.

At first, she thought maybe it was her way back, relieved for a moment to know that she hadn't driven herself insane, but the more she began to see someone appear onto her side of the realm, her face grew pale, and the person before grinned, his appearance no longer animated, but…real. Really real, "Ah…There you are." She was frozen in place, like the people in the Ring or something. She was straight having a panic attack when she saw Father pulling himself out of her screen, "No…" Her brain began to tell her to run, or hide, anything to get out of his sights now that she noticed from her room that the eclipse on her side of the fence had finally aligned, "Shit…Shit!" She attempted to jump off her couch and far out of the man's grasp, but just as someone grabbed him by the leg, he had grabbed onto Janelle's wrist, causing her to nearly rip a tenant when he pulled her back towards, "AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ngh! You're not going anywhere!" On his side, Greed had already sprinted before the others, grabbing his father's own leg to get him to stop passing over. And when the avarice heard his woman scream his eyes jumped, his heart included with a growl arising from his throat, "You bastard let her go!"

"Let go of me first boy!" The dwarf attempted to kick him in the face, but Greed cocked his head back, grunting and growling again when he finally got a hold of his creators other leg, "Fight me all you want! You're not getting the girl!"

"Greed you're slipping!" Ed and Al came to the rescue, Ed attempting to hold onto the Avarice while Al tried to reach over the two to get another grip on Father, "We can't let him get her!"

"You're telling _me_ this!" Greed barked in response, the whooshing sound of the vortex starting to become stronger and stronger the small it began to get, "Crap, crap! Alright, we need to make a plan guys! I can't hold onto him for much longer!"

"What're you saying!" Ed exclaimed.

"I'm saying we either go with him, or let him get away, this thing is closing up!"

"Are you crazy!"

"He's not getting my _**family **_Ed! _Please!_"The words were full of desperation. In other words, for the first time Ed believed that Greed was begging for his help. And the blonde couldn't refuse only gritting his teeth before looking back to Al, "Hey Al, remember that one time you said we never do anything fun?"

"Huh? What! No! Why!"

"Because...we're about to have a bunch of more fun!" He replied sarcastically, "Let's do it Greed, push him through!"

"Are you sure-, ngh! No turning back once we do!"

"Just do it!" Greed grinned only wondering what could be over pass that white line, what could be waiting for him on the other side. Then he heard her voice, yelling, struggling, and from that, the avarice felt the courage to push through, grunting, "So old man, you always wanted to cross over to a new kind of world, well, now it's literal!" He shoved Father's feet in fast, causing a chain reaction of bodies to follow at the edge of Greed belt buckle, causing the three to yell when a light blinded them on the way over. Little did they know that Hoenheim was attempting to hold back another homunculus who seemed to slip out of his grasps, and jump through the last remains of the portal before it closed, "WAIT!" But it was soon too late, for the vortex had disappeared, and the few left there were baffled, and left to wonder if the Elric's, the humanoid homunculus prince, and the young woman would be alright, "…Ed…Al…"

While in all the chaos of the struggle though, Janelle's witness to the fiasco was mind boggling. She had attempted to fight against Father on the floor, punching him straight in the face when he tried to hold her down to the ground. It worked but only pissed off the man more, until he noticed the light behind him starting to close, and more than a few others attempting to make their way over, "No! It will not end this way!" He then grabbed a hold of the leg and shoulder Greed and the other were holding deathly tight to, and struggled hard against their strengths before pulling them over with what felt like a synch. But it was due to the help of the others pushing him.

This caused a burst of light to take the room, and through everyone in opposite directions. Unconscious. From below the apartment, it merely felt like a minor earthquake to the small old woman who lived under Janelle's residence.

But now, the room was silent. No sounds were made until Janelle found herself completely sprawled under the dining table. She didn't even know how she got thrown so far into her own kitchen, but when she had tried to rise to her feet, she found her self dizzy, and aching from the impact, "God damn…What the fuck was that…"

"That my dear lady is what happens when people get thrown into other places by alchemy…And so on…" A familiar voice trailed off, but Janelle found no one in her sights before shifting her eyes slowly over to a pair of familiar 'real' boots that resembled a certain alchemist.

This, Janelle nearly choked on her own spit when she attempted to swallow, "E-Ed?"

"Uh…Yeah…That's me…" He lifted himself softly off the floor, then rubbed the back of his head, "Owe, what a landing…"

"Holy…Crap…You…You're…"

"Brother?" Then she seemed to notice Alphonse coming up from behind her couch, the curtains slightly hiding his overly huge armor as it draped over his shoulders and head, "Uh…" Janelle's eyes could've been wider, maybe even saucers, but at this point in time, not in her world. They were only as wide as they would get.

But what really got her to become breathless, was the fact that Greed came grunting and crawling from the other side of her door. Yet, no one seemed to noticed their-, new changes, "Ngh…Janelle…?"

"Whoa…" When she laid eyes on him…She wasn't going to lie, he was-, damn! It was like looking at a bunch of live action cosplayers, only…The hair, the eyes, the clothes? The tattoos and she was pretty sure even Alphonse's crest was more realistic then she could've ever had imagined.

Janelle couldn't staring at him, blushing a bit and speechless with her mouth a gape. Then Greed noticed her, and the new surroundings that looked so odd. The coloring, the shapes and atmosphere. It was completely tripping him out, "J-Janelle? Is that you?"

"Y-Yeah…I-Is that you Greed?" She knew it was but she had to ask, it was just too much of a trip to be real. Here he was in front of her, and all she could do was watch him look down at his hands and feet, slowly looking over to Edward who himself was beginning to look around with the most palest expression on his face. All three of the boys did.

Then they screamed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 23: When Worlds Collide<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well guys I apologize but that's all I had in me for today, I was actually expecting it to be longer, but trust me there's a lot more coming up, and I hope this was worth the wait. It'll seem corny at first, but the story is far from over…So! Until next time! Be safe and watch Anime. Hazzah!<strong>_


End file.
